Prácticamente arte
by Carla Gray
Summary: Tercera y definitiva parte de El arte de Vengarte.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sigo sin ser Rowling.

Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal el veranito? Supongo que la respuesta será: corto, caluroso y totalmente olvidado. Por lo menos el mío ha sido así... Sí, ya sé que muchos de vosotros/as estáis en invierno, pero igual, con esto del cambio climático pasasteis calor también...

Bueno, vamos a dejarnos de rollos y a pasar al grano, que ya habéis esperado bastante.

Y para refrescar vuestras memorias, antes de nada, un **breve** resumencillo de cómo se quedo la situación: James y Lily se casaron, Lily iba a pasar un año en Canadá, Remus se largó a Alemania, Jack (a punto de hacerle compañía a Evy en la ultravida) le siguió, Sirius estaba a punto de conseguir una cirrosis antes de los 25, Giselle va a casarse, Joy se besó con Nyall y está picada con Will, Jesse también se picó con Will por llevar a Giselle a la boda de James y Lily, Sheila le confesó a Evy que era la mortifaga que casi mata a Lily antes de hacerle el mismo favor a la onza y... Estoy segura que me dejo algo.

Antes de empezar, una última cosilla: habrá personajes que tardarán en reaparecer (por ejemplo, Remus) os pido, por favor, un poco de paciencia porque aparecerán. También habrá cosas que no encajen exactamente con lo que se puede deducir de los libros de Rowling (por ejemplo, el padre de mi Snape no es Muggle) en general os avisaré de esas cosas en notas al final del capítulo.

Y ahora sí que comenzamos...

Carla Grey Pictures se complace en presentarles el final de la (momento en que me inflo de orgullo) trilogía.

**Prácticamente arte 1.**

**Una visita al castillo de Bressay.**

_Castillo de Bressay. Mayo de 1980._

- ¿Estáis cómodos?

Voldemort observó a sus dos prisioneros, (aunque él prefería usar el término "invitados forzosos") atados cada uno a un gancho por las muñecas y colgando sobre un pozo sin fondo. Los habían pillado esa misma mañana saliendo de los Archivos Tenebrosos, es decir, del lugar donde guardaban las direcciones y misiones de los mortífagos que Voldemort tenía repartidos por el mundo.

Dado que los interrogatorios habían resultado frustrantes para los mortífagos (y dolorosos para los invitados forzosos), el señor Tenebroso había decidido convertir sus muertes en algo divertido. Al menos, divertido para él.

Porque las caras de los prisioneros mostraban todo menos diversión, aunque eran lo bastante graciosas como para que el señor Tenebroso lanzara una carcajada que fue coreada por los tres mortífagos encapuchados que estaban tras él: Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape.

Sirius y James, los invitados que gozaban de su hospitalidad, continuaron sin verlo gracioso.

- A lo mejor captarían el chiste si se lo explicásemos, mi señor –sugirió Snape, sin molestarse en ocultar lo mucho que le divertía ver a los ex Gryffindor ahí colgados.

- ¡Yo lo haré! –se ofreció rápidamente Bellatrix.

Como Voldemort aprobó la idea con un majestuoso asentimiento de cabeza, la morena procedió mientras Malfoy guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica con fastidio. Luego, el rubio y Snape avanzaron hacia las cuerdas.

Cuando Bellatrix empezó a explicar lo que sus compañeros hacían, usó un tono cargado de satisfacción. Dicho sentimiento podía proceder de diversos motivos: que su oscuro amo la hubiera elegido de portavoz, el peligro mortal al que se enfrentaban los Gryffindor o que se enfrentaran a dicho peligro con los pectorales al aire…

- Cómo podéis ver, las cuerdas que, por el momento, os evitan la muerte son un poco viejas. En la de Potter, mi colega está colocando un bidón que contiene ácido que la corroerá –efectivamente, Snape situó una especie de dispensador con el grifo sobre la cuerda–. En tu caso, primito, se está derramando sangre –Malfoy derramó una jarra entera, con una sonrisa sádica–, que atraerá a las ratas que viven en este lugar. Ellas, en su afán de alimentarse, corroerán la cuerda.

- Lo mejor de todo –Voldemort tomó de nuevo la palabra–, es que uno de los dos verá morir al otro. ¿Brillante, eh?

- No, –negó James rompiendo el testarudo silencio que había mantenido durante cerca de dos horas de interrogatorios–, es sádico y cruel. Sólo una mente terriblemente perturbada y demente como la tuya podría idear algo tan depravado.

Los tres mortífagos se encogieron y contuvieron la respiración temiendo la reacción de su oscuro amo ante la sugerencia de que tuviera una mente perturbada. Una reacción muy razonable, teniendo en cuenta que el cráneo de la última persona que hizo una apreciación semejante servía ahora de portavelas. Sirius alzó una ceja, divertido por el arranque de su amigo, como si tener unas ratas minando la cuerda que te separa de una muerte segura no tuviera la menor importancia.

En cualquier caso, Voldemort no reaccionó como todos esperaban sino que se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa de serpiente mirando al ratón que estaba a punto de devorar, y dijo:

- En realidad, no ha sido idea mía. La saqué de este librito –de su túnica, el señor Tenebroso sacó un libro de contraportada rosa y clásica portada con parejita mona dándose el lote. James no pudo leer el título, ya que había perdido las gafas, pero Sirius sí, y al hacerlo empezó a reírse de lo lindo.

- Vaya, parece que este ya ha pillado el chiste –comentó Snape.

Pero ninguno de sus compañeros se rió: tanto Bellatrix como Malfoy estaban demasiado ocupados buscando en la portada del libro el motivo de la risa del prisionero.

- ¿"Corazón salvaje" de July Worstblood? –exclamó Bellatrix incrédula.

- ¡Es la autora favorita de mi mujer! –si Malfoy hubiera pillado a un tío leyendo ese tipo de novela le hubiera tildado de afeminado y torturado el tiempo necesario para sacarle el demonio del cuerpo. Pero como en aquel caso, el "afeminado" en cuestión era el mago más temido de todos los tiempos, en vez de torturarle, le terminaría pidiendo los libros a su esposa.

Por su parte, James se había sumado a las risas de su amigo. Snape también soltó una carcajada pero logró disimularla con un falso acceso de tos.

- Ay, no te reirías tanto si la que estuviera colgada a tu lado fuera tu esposa como era mi idea original –efectivamente, que Voldemort mencionara a Lily cortó en seco la risa de ambos morenos–. He oído que está embarazada… –agregó con un tono de mal velada amenaza.

- Mi señor –una mortifaga, Alecto para más señas, entró en ese momento en la sala–, me pidió que le recordara ese asunto...

- Ah, sí. Tengo que abandonaros –Voldemort se encogió de hombros–. Tanta gente a la que asesinar y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo. Pero antes de irme, una advertencia: si vienen a rescataros, cosa que dudo, no podrán hacerlo con magia. Hay un campo de energía alrededor de pozo que anula cualquier hechizo.

Y con esto, el señor Tenebroso abandonó la estancia seguido de sus mortífagos, que se fueron sin mirar atrás, excepto Snape, que sí lo hizo para dedicarles una sonrisa burlona.

Después de quedarse a solas, los dos jóvenes permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, recorriendo con sus ojos la lúgubre mazmorra iluminada por antorchas, así como el pozo sin fondo que estaba a sus pies.

- Es una buena caída –comentó Sirius al fin, como si ellos no fueran a sufrir en breve dicha caída.

- Y nosotros sin paracaídas –contestó James con el mismo tono.

- ¿Estás bien? –el merodeador de ojos grises dejó de lado las bromas y se preocupó por el estado de su amigo.

- Yo podría preguntar lo mismo: te han torturado el mismo tiempo que a mí –apuntó el heredero de Gryffindor.

Ambos sabían que esa afirmación era una tontería, ya que a Sirius ni le había torturado Voldemort en persona ni durante tanto tiempo, ya que, por extraño que parezca, Bellatrix y Snape habían pasado más tiempo peleando entre ellos que pendientes del interrogatorio de Sirius.

- No evadas la pregunta –insistió Sirius.

- Me duele un poco, pero no creo que vayamos a vivir tanto tiempo como para que deba preocuparme por ello –James logró que su tono fuera bromista, aunque estaba realmente preocupado.

- Nos rescatarán –aseguró Sirius, mirando fijamente a su cuerda cubierta de ratas.

- Sí, ya –bufó James poco optimista.

- Y cuando lo hagan, le haré una visita a la tal July Worstblood para enseñarle a andar inspirando a Voldemort –prosiguió Sirius como si no hubiera escuchado a su amigo y observando ahora a una rata en concreto que le era familiar.

- ¿Y quién dices que nos rescatará?

- Pues hemos venido yo, Sparrow, Longbotton, Bell y… –Peter Pettigrew, que acababa de alzarse con su forma humana cerca del lugar donde la cuerda de Sirius estaba atada al suelo, habló con un tono muy bajo, como si no se atreviera a decir el último nombre en voz alta.

- Lily –completaron los otros dos.

- Es la que lo organiza todo –agregó Peter Petigrew un poco más seguro–. Han encontrado vuestras varitas, vuestras camisetas y tus gafas, James, pero no podían venir por donde yo he lo he hecho. Mi misión es liberaros y tratar de juntarnos en el centro del castillo. Pero no sé cómo voy hacerlo sin magia... –como buen mago, si le privaban de la posibilidad de hacer magia, Peter se volvía totalmente incompetente. Aún más de lo normal.

- Peter, por Merlín, eres un animago que se transforma en rata. ¡Habla con ellas y convéncelas de que se larguen! –se desesperó Sirius.

- Pero primero aparta el bidón de ácido de mi cuerda y tapa el pozo con esa pieza de madera redonda. Así podremos bajar –sugirió James.

- Vale. Buena idea –una vez que sus amigos le dijeron lo que debía hacer, Peter cumplió su cometido diligentemente.

Tras una breve charla con las ratas, logró que se alejaran de la cuerda de Sirius. Tomó el bidón de ácido y lo apartó de la cuerda de James. Luego se esforzó por hacer rodar una enorme tapa de madera.

- Peter, –le llamó James–, usa un hechizo.

- Pero no se puede hacer magia. Oí como Voldemort lo decía.

- Cerca del pozo. Pero no en la habitación. Lo acercas todo lo que puedas con la varita y luego ya usas la fuerza bruta –gruñó el joven de pelo revuelto con tal ferocidad que Peter ahogó un sollozó.

- James –le advirtió Sirius.

Él estaba tan impaciente como su amigo por salir de allí, sobre todo porque las cuerdas estaban ya bastante perjudicadas para soportar el peso de los jóvenes durante mucho tiempo, pero también sabía que si ponían nervioso a Peter su torpeza aumentaría y no saldrían de allí en la vida. O mejor dicho, con vida.

James captó la indirecta de su amigo, apretó la mandíbula y se esforzó por contener su nerviosismo… Pero saber que su esposa estaba en aquella mansión rodeada de sicarios que la querían muerta le crispaba los nervios.

- ¡Joder, que está embarazada! –explotó de repente–. ¿Por qué no puede hacer como Alice Longbottom y quedarse en casa tejiendo y haciendo lo que hacen las embarazadas?

Sus amigos le dedicaron una mirada cargada de comprensión. Peter aprovechó que había logrado llevar la tapadera hasta las cercanías del pozo para tomar un brevísimo respiro.

- Porque lo más útil e inocuo que sabe hacer Lily con unas agujas de coser es sacarte los ojos –señaló Sirius.

- Os he oído –un par de ojos verde esmeralda se asomó por la ventana enrejada de la puerta de la mazmorra. Tras ella, se escuchaban sonidos de una batalla mágica.

- ¡Menos mal! –Peter intervino antes de que la pareja se enzarzara en una discusión–. Entrad aquí y ayudarme con esto…

- Estoy en ello –junto a los ojos de Lily aparecieron los castaños de Frank Longbotton, que estaba tratando de forzar la cerradura.

- No hay tiempo para sutilezas –Will, con un corte en la sien y sudando por la batalla explotó la cerradura y empujó a Bell y al resto, dentro de la mazmorra. Rápidamente, Lily selló la puerta con un conjuro de hielo perpetuo.

- Eso no será suficiente para contenerlos: lo derretirán en pocos segundos –opinó Bell entre jadeos.

- No, con la cantidad de dementores que hay en este castillo les llevara un rato largo –contradijo Lily. Luego la pelirroja se volvió hacia su marido y su amigo, que aún colgaban sobre el pozo–. Supongo que no se puede hacer magia cerca del pozo…

- Supones bien –confirmó Sirius.

- Siempre dando facilidades –gruñó Will mientras, junto a Frank, trataba de colocar la tapadera sobre el pozo.

- ¿Qué es eso de que me quieres en casa? Pensaba que después de casi tres años de matrimonio habías superado esas tendencias machistas tuyas –preguntó de pronto Lily, mirando enfadada a su marido.

- Oh, oh –se asustó Peter dejando caer la tapa sobre el pie derecho de Frank, que empezó a dar saltos gritando de dolor.

- No es machismo, es preocupación –matizó James–. Ahora mismo, tu estado es más delicado de lo normal, creo que no deberías exponerte a ti y al niño a peligros innecesarios.

- No es el mejor momento para que os pongáis a discutir –Bell observó como una llamarada brillaba al otro lado y empezaba a derretir la empalizada de hielo.

- No tendría que exponer a nuestra niña si su padre no se largara con su mejor amigo a territorio hostil y los dos fueran tan torpes como para dejarse capturar –apuntó Lily sin escuchar a su rubia amiga.

- ¡Eh! –protestó Sirius por lo de torpe, aunque sin mejor resultado que Bell.

- Era necesario hacerlo –James volvió a apretar la mandíbula. Era un gesto de contención que había hecho frecuente desde que su esposa le anunció que estaba embarazada.

- Pues Dumbledore pensaba que no. Aunque supongo que tú debes de saber más que él…

- Ya está –la cortante respuesta que pensaba darle el merodeador de pelo revuelto fue interrumpida por Will, que con ayuda de Frank había logrado tapar el pozo.

Y justo a tiempo, ya que en ese momento las cuerdas se rompieron y ambos merodeadores cayeron sobre la tapadera. A los dos les faltó tiempo para apartarse del maldito pozo de un salto. Apenas se posó en el suelo, Lily se lanzó al cuello de James y empezó a cubrirle la cara de besos breves.

- Cariño, no sabes el susto que me has dado. Cuando me enteré de que habíais venido a este castillo casi me muero. Y cuando no volviste… -James acalló la descripción del mal rato que pasó la joven con un beso cargado de adrenalina.

- Oye, que yo también lo he pasado muy mal –se quejó Sirius un poco envidioso porque él no tuvo un recibimiento tan cálido como su amigo.

- Tampoco tenemos tiempo para esto –se desesperó Bell.

- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? –preguntó Will.

- Sí, tengo la dirección de la casa donde se esconde la puta de Sheila. En cuanto estemos a salvo lo apuntaré y buscaremos dónde está –contestó Sirius.

- Un momento –Lily se liberó de James con un brusco empujón–. ¿Habéis arriesgado vuestras vidas…?

- Y las de todos nosotros –sobre todo la suya, que era la que más le importaba pensó Peter para sí.

- ¿Y no sabéis exactamente dónde esta?

- Por el nombre de la calle debe ser en Austria o Alemania –se defendió James.

- Discutiremos eso más tarde –Bell señaló el diezmado muro de hielo–, ahora hay que salir de aquí. ¿Alguna idea?

- ¿Volamos la pared? –sugirió Will tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Estamos bajo tierra, sólo lograríamos provocar un derrumbamiento –negó James–. ¿Cuántos mortífagos había fuera?

- Unos veinte, tirando por lo bajo –calculó Lily–. Así que olvídate de salir arrasando entre ellos…

- ¿Y tú que propones? –a James le picó el tono de seguridad de su esposa.

Lily no perdió la calma sino que observó tranquilamente la mazmorra.

- El pozo –decidió al fin.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? –Sirius se temió lo que la pelirroja diría a continuación.

- Debe de tener fondo. Y ese fondo nos llevará a una salida.

- Si no nos mata la caída –apuntó James.

Para ir ganando tiempo, Will, Sirius (él con un suspiro) y Frank habían empezado a mover la tapadera. Lily se asomó y examinó la superficie que formaba la pared del pozo. De repente, desenfundó un cuchillo y los chicos retrocedieron.

- Estamos de tu parte –le recordó Sirius con cautela.

- No era para amenazaros –la pelirroja rodó los ojos, aunque sonrió divertida–. Lo clavaremos en la pared y lo usaremos para descender…

- O mejor aún, podríamos salir volando –propuso Bell.

- ¿Con qué?. ¿Llevas una alfombra voladora debajo de la túnica? –James desvió su mal humor hacia su rubia amiga. Como ya estaban acostumbrados, ella no se lo tuvo muy en cuenta.

- No, pero lo que sí que tengo son cinco escobas que he cogido de mi casa por si acaso –Bell sacó unas escobas que llevaba minimizadas y sujetas en un liguero a su pantorrilla.

- La cuestión es si las escobas podrán volar. Os recuerdo que hay una barrera alrededor del pozo que impide que funcione cualquier magia –meditó Frank, la voz de la sensatez en esos momentos. Aunque tan sensato no sería teniendo en cuenta lo fácil que fue convencerle para que les acompañara.

- Voldemort no dijo que la barrera abarcara toda la profundidad del pozo –apuntó Sirius–. Tendremos que descender en caída libre unos metros hasta que la barrera desaparezca y las escobas se estabilicen.

- ¿Has dicho caída libre? –se asustó Lily.

- ¿A ti no te daban miedo las alturas? –le recordó James en el tono necesario para picarla.

- Mira lo que me obligas a hacer –contestó ella enfadada.

- Si vamos a salir, mejor ir saliendo ya –intervino Will.

&·&·&

_Al otro lado de la puerta._

- ¿Falta mucho? –se impacientó Rosier.

- Ya casi está –respondió Amycus.

- Eres muy lento –acusó el castaño.

- Sería más rápido si tú le ayudaras –intervino Alecto en defensa de su hermano.

- En ese caso, júntate conmigo, Aly, y en breves segundos derretiremos todo el hielo del planeta –Rosier pasó seductoramente el brazo por encima del hombro de la mujer.

Al escuchar el tono ligón del joven, Amycus volteó hacia él con un brillo homicida en su mirada. De todos era sabido que Rosier estaba empeñado en conquistar a la fría Alecto, pero también era del dominio público que el mortífago prefería perder partes de su anatomía antes que ver a Alecto con Rosier. Si sumamos ambos factores, lo que obtendremos será una pequeña masacre.

- ¿Terminasteis ya? –a no ser que interviniera la voz gélida de Snape.

- Estamos en ello –Rosier liberó a Alecto y acudieron a ayudar a Amycus, que procuró ponerse en medio y dedicarle una mirada de "si te acercas a ella te mato" al castaño.

Snape fijó su mirada oscura en el muro de hielo y trató de ver a través de él, sin conseguirlo. Si ese grupo de pseudo aurores escapaba tendría tales problemas que su posición en el círculo interior, bastante debilitada desde la traición de Regulus, se resentiría demasiado otorgándole la victoria a Malfoy. Y ese era un lujo que el moreno de pelo grasiento no podía permitirse, y menos en ese momento que el Señor Tenebroso estaba a punto de confiarle algo sumamente valioso a sus mortífagos más leales.

Snape quería conseguir ese objeto. Snape merecía ese objeto. Y nadie iba a evitar que lo obtuviera.

- Ya está –"pero no los pseudo aurores", pensó tras apartar a Amycus de un empujón y encontrar la mazmorra vacía-. Rastread los alrededores del castillo –ordenó con voz tensa.

La mayoría de los mortífagos obedecieron la orden del miembro del círculo interior y corrieron a buscar a los prisioneros, pero tres de ellos permanecieron en el pasillo: Alecto, arrodillada junto a su hermano al que Snape tumbó al entrar, le dedicó una mirada de odio puro y Rosier, que ahogó una risilla, ya que le seguía resultando de lo más extraño que su amigo de la adolescencia estuviera en posición de darle órdenes. A Snape le molestaba esa actitud, pero era preferible a que Evan le envidiara por haber ascendido por encima de él.

- Ahora voy –dijo el joven castaño cuando se calmó.

Snape asintió y decidió ir a peinar la zona del riachuelo. No necesitaba volverse para saber que Rosier le seguía.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Rosier al salir del castillo.

- A la zona del riachuelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Va con ellos una embarazada –razonó Snape.

- ¿Y qué?

- Que seguramente se habrá mareado y necesitara refrescarse.

- ¿Y por qué no les has dicho a los demás que vinieran con nosotros? –preguntó Alecto, que se había unido a ellos junto a su hermano.

- ¿Quieres que Bellatrix consiga el puesto supremo?

- No –contestó la mortifaga con una mueca de disgusto. Por muy mal que le cayera Snape (y le caía realmente mal) la esposa de Lestrange le caía ciento diez mil veces peor.

- Avisaré a Mulciber y le pediré que lleve unos cuantos Grim blancos para que nos ayuden a cazarlos –el lanzamiento de Imperius era la gran especialidad del mejor amigo de Amycus y se los lanzaba a toda suerte de bichos vivientes.

- Perfecto, tienes cinco minutos –le recordó Snape.

&·&·&

- ¿Estás mejor? –James sostuvo la cabeza de Lily mientras la refrescaba las muñecas con agua del riachuelo.

Ella asintió antes de ponerse de un horrible verde sapo y volver a vomitar. El moreno cruzó una mirada preocupada con Bell, que vigilaba junto a la pareja mientras los chicos preparaban un traslador directo al valle de Godric. La pequeña casa de James (ahora también de Lily) seguía siendo la base de operaciones inviolada tanto de la pandilla como de la orden del Fénix.

- Lo siento –se disculpó Lily una vez que vomitó hasta las uñas de sus pies. (No literalmente).

- No tienes porqué. Has sido muy valiente –la pelirroja bufó ante el piropo de James–. No me lleves la contraria, lo has sido. Díselo tú, Bell.

Aunque la rubia asintió, Lily siguió sin creérselo. Ella se sentía como una cobarde: ni siquiera Peter puso objeciones cuando Bell le obligó a transformarse en rata y aferrarse a su hombro con el argumento de que su peso podría desequilibrar su escoba.

A Lily en cambio, le habían tenido que lanzar un Desmaius (Sirius, pensó con rencor) para que James pudiera subirla junto a él en la escoba. Pese a no haber disfrutado de los casi veinte metros en caída libre ni los 50 kilómetros de carreras de obstáculos por una compleja red de alcantarillas medievales, lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue vomitar.

Estaba tan mareada que le insistió a James que la dejaran atrás, a lo que el joven se negó en redondo. Como los demás se negaron también a seguir la sugerencia de la pareja de que siguieran sin ellos, se habían detenido a preparar una vía alternativa y más directa de escape.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? –Lily le dedicó una mirada rencorosa al joven de ojos grises que se había acercado y le revolvía el pelo con cariño–. No me mires así, no hubieras soportado ese viajecito en escoba consciente.

- Ojalá hubiera durado más el efecto –suspiró Will.

- ¿No se supone que hay que ser delicado con las embarazadas? Seguro que Frank no trata así a Alice –no era la primera vez que Lily sacaba los colores del auror más mayor presente, ensalzando su caballerosidad.

- Alice no se mete en situaciones que requieran que se la desmaye –señaló James, dando a entender que la discusión aún no había sido cerrada.

- ¿Tenéis el traslador? –preguntó Bell antes de que los otros se pusieran a discutir y preocupada por un movimiento que acababa de percibir en el otro lado del bosque.

- Sí –Frank mostró una piña–, tenemos cinco segundos. Así que venid…

Todos se pusieron en pie y tocaron el improvisado e ilegal traslador. James sostenía a Lily por la cintura que se temía que aquel viaje iba a ser también letal para su estómago.

- Cuatro, tres, dos…

- ¡Avada! –todos se volvieron, sin soltar la piña hacia la figura de negro que les apuntaba con la varita.

- Uno, cero…

- ¡Kedabra! –para cuando la maldición asesina llegó a donde estaba su objetivo, éste ya había sido trasladado, por lo que terminó matando a uno de los Grim blancos.

- ¡Copito de nieve! –se lamentó Mulciber al ver morir a su perro de presa favorito. Rápidamente, se revolvió contra su asesino, pero al ver quién era palideció y se arrodilló–. Mi señor.

- Mi señor –repitieron los otros cuatro mortífagos lanzándose al suelo. En el caso de Snape, con sudores fríos de puro pánico.

Después de asesinar a los Bones y volver a las inmediaciones del castillo, Voldemort decidió dar un paseo por el bosque pensando que un poco de ejercicio le sentaría bien. Lo que no le sentó nada bien, fue encontrarse a sus prisioneros de picnic junto al riachuelo.

- Eran Black y Potter –afirmó el mago oscuro taladrando a Snape con sus ojos rojos. El joven moreno sólo pudo asentir–. Y Evans –Snape asintió de nuevo–. Hablaremos en el castillo.

El joven asintió otra vez y tuvo buen cuidado de ignorar las miradas de compasión de Rosier y Mulciber y las de satisfacción de Alecto y Amycus, que aspiraban al puesto en el círculo interior que estaba apunto de quedar vacante.

- Mira el lado bueno –le "consoló" Bellatrix más tarde–: mi primo tiene la dirección de Bang y no tardará en encontrarla y matarla.

- ¿Y eso en qué me beneficia? –gimió Snape mientras un elfo le restañaba las heridas físicas. La que sufrió en el orgullo cuando Voldemort decidió entregarle el objeto misterioso a Malfoy, no habría manera de curarlas.

- A ti en nada, pero eso me quitará una rival en mi camino… –la morena de ojos grises sonrió maquiavélicamente–. ¿Quién crees que dejo la dirección de Bang donde a Potter y mi primito les sería fácil encontrarla?

&·&·&

- ¿Era Voldemort?. ¿El que lanzó la maldición era Voldemort? –preguntó Bell cuando aparecieron en la piscina de James.

- Sí –contestó Sirius, tan pálido y asustado como el resto pero logrando ocultarlo mucho mejor–. Ya es la segunda vez que tú y Lily os salváis por los pelos de él.

- A la tercera tendremos derecho a placa conmemorativa –bromeó James.

- En ese caso, Alice y yo debemos ir pidiendo la nuestra –presumió Frank.

- Bueno, nosotros ya sumamos una y no nos llevan mucha ventaja. Aún podemos ganarles –Will se golpeó el mentón con la mano en juguetona actitud meditativa.

- No tiene gracia –intervino una seria voz femenina antes de que Sirius contestara.

- Giselle, cariño. ¿Qué haces aquí? –el moreno de ojos grises forzó una sonrisa encantadora que logró que a la enfadada mujer le temblaran las rodillas y estuviera a punto de ceder antes de empezar.

Tras ella estaban Jesse, con el pelo a lo puercoespín y puntas decoloradas, y Joy que llevaba el último corte de pelo de Victoria Beckham, pero sin mechas.

- Estaba preocupada por vosotros… –Giselle casi se había ablandado pero de pronto recordó las horas de angustia que acababa de soportar y volvió a la carga–. No puedo creer que os fuerais pese a que toda la Orden decidió que no era buena idea…

- Y que no me invitarais a ir con vosotros –agregó Joy en tono acusador.

- Era necesario –Sirius había llegado junto a la castaña clara y le hizo un par de carantoñas que no lograron terminar con su cabreo–. Teníamos que conseguir la dirección del escondite de Sheila Bang antes de que huyera a otro lugar…

- Y la tenemos –Will le tendió a Jesse el pedazo de pergamino que Sirius le confió en el bosque tras anotarlo allí a toda prisa.

- Le pediré a Lizbell que investigue en que ciudad está esta plaza y si sabe que puede querer Voldemort de ese lugar –dijo el joven metamorfomago después de que él y Joy le dieran un fugaz vistazo. Desde que Lily había regresado definitivamente a Canadá, él ejercía de enlace entre la Orden y el Clan Mahutam.

- ¿Y qué harás exactamente cuando la encuentres? –Giselle se cruzó de brazos y miró directamente a Sirius.

- Traerla a Londres para que sea debidamente juzgada –por muy justicieras que sonaran sus palabras, había un brillo de frialdad en los ojos grises del merodeador. El mismo que apareció en los ojos de su prima mientras "consolaba" a Snape.

- ¿Y si se resiste no utilizarás la fuerza? –preguntó Giselle con ironía–. Por favor, Sirius, que tu esposa no es idiota.

"Pues lo parece" dijeron claramente las miradas de Lily, James, Joy, Will y Jesse. Hasta a Bell le hartaba la manía de su prima de recodar continuamente y sin venir a cuento que estaba casada con Sirius.

Sin embargo, fue el siguiente comentario el que hizo que todos (incluida la rubia), especialmente Joy, saltaran.

- A Evy no le gustaría que te convirtieras en un asesino.

- ¡No te atrevas a mentarla! –gritaron los seis antes mencionados. Sirius no alzó la voz pero se lo advirtió en un tono bajo, sereno y mucho más escalofriante.

- Oye, creo que deberíais entrar y hablar más serenamente –sugirió Frank en el tenso silencio que siguió–. Lily debe de estar cansada y después de lo que James y Sirius han pasado necesitarán alguna poción revitalizante. Por no hablar de la herida de Will…

- Está bien. Entremos… –James les invitó a pasar con un gesto.

- Yo debo volver a casa con mi esposa –se excusó rápidamente el auror Longbotton, que ya había tenido demasiadas batallas para un solo día.

- Y yo a la mía con mi madre –agregó rápidamente Peter, siguiendo al auror.

El resto entró en la casa de James en el mismo silencio de hielo en el que estuvieron inmersos después de que Giselle mencionara a su amiga hasta que Lily pasó por el lado de la castaña y ella observó las muestras evidentes de su embarazo.

- Y esa es otra: el frente de batalla no es lugar para una embarazada –le espetó Giselle.

- Pues Leonor de Aquitania ganó una importante batalla embarazada de 8 meses –replicó Jesse.

- Y su marido terminó encerrándola en una torre por ello –Giselle no parecía muy dispuesta a darle la victoria al joven de puntas decoloradas en una batalla de conocimientos históricos.

- Y ella sola se liberó para gobernar Inglaterra –atacó su propia prima.

- Y si hay alguien capaz de repetir la hazaña, esa es nuestra Lily –completó Dumbledore, que estaba tomando un té con limón frente a la chimenea que fue cegada el año anterior.

- Albus –fingió sorprenderse James–. ¿Qué tal?

- Aquí, tomando té –el anciano levantó la taza.

- Me extraña que Puck se lo haya preparado, últimamente no hace caso a nadie –James miró a su rebelde elfo doméstico, que se dedicaba a leer folletos de hoteles cercanos al mar.

- De hecho, tuve que prepararlo yo. ¿Os apetece uno? –antes de que los jóvenes aceptaran la oferta, Dumbledore movió su varita e hizo aparecer una taza de té para cada uno y una fuente de pastas.

- Yo ya he tomado uno –Joy rechazó la oferta, (al igual que rechazaría cualquier oferta de Dumbledore porque estaba picada con él por no ofrecerle un puesto en su "estúpida Orden del Fénix" a la que no pertenecería aunque se lo pidieran) y volvió a sus misteriosas tareas que incluían el anuario de su promoción y la sección de esquelas de El Profeta.

- Yo coma lo que coma lo vomitaré –Lily se sentó de tal manera que no tuviera que ver ni una miga de comida.

- ¿Qué tal se portó Voldemort? .¿Fue amable? –pese a que el tono de Dumbledore era de broma, los amables ojos azules mostraban alivio de ver a sus pupilos a salvo.

- Mucho. Nos interrogó y luego nos colgó sobre un pozo con unas ratas y ácido destruyendo las cuerdas que evitaban que cayéramos por él –enumeró James.

- ¡Pero eso es de una novela de July Worstblood! –se escandalizó Joy.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que tú y mi prima Narcisa tengáis también los mismos gustos literarios? –como la morena no le hablaba, Sirius se dedicaba a picarla para ver si entraba al trapo, cosa que hasta ese momento ella no había hecho.

- ¡Es increíble! Debería demandarle por violación de derechos de autor…

- Debían ser los únicos derechos que le quedaban por atacar –comentó Will, apretando la herida de su cabeza con un trapo de cocina.

- Más bien deberíamos demandarle nosotros a ella por andar inspirando a criminales –al ver que Joy le había hablado, Sirius exhibió una media sonrisa victoriosa que nadie vio.

- O por lo menos, cantarle las cuarenta por lo que nos ha hecho pasar –dijo James.

- Ah, pues eso sí podéis hacerlo: va a estar mañana a las once firmando ejemplares de su último libro "Océanos de amor para ti" en Flourish & Blotts. Va de piratas y es de lo mejor del género –intervino Dumbledore.

- Genial, así no estaremos mano sobre mano hasta que localicemos a Sheila y vayamos a detenerla –Sirius no notó, o no quiso notar, que su esposa ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Y podréis comprarme un ejemplar –todos miraron con extrañeza a Lily, firme detractora de esa clase de novelas–. ¿Qué? Por lo visto voy a tener que quedarme en casa hasta que nazca la niña y como no sé tejer tendré que leer. Y no tengo la cabeza para leer las meditaciones de Jean-Paul Sartre.

- Y también podéis llevar mi ejemplar para que os lo firme –esta vez las miradas de sorpresa fueron para Dumbledore–. Es que yo no tengo tiempo para ir y así de paso tendréis coartada…

- No puedo creer que a ti también te gusten esos libros –James sonó muy decepcionado.

- Son entretenidos –se excusó el líder de la Orden del Fénix tendiéndole un libro de contraportada rosa y portada que mostraba un mar embravecido–. Y ahora me voy a tranquilizar al resto de la Orden y a decirles que ya habéis aparecido.

- Yo también me voy: estoy seguro que en las tuberías de mi nidito de soltero hay un nido de pterodáctilos o algo peor… –se excusó Will

- No me sorprendería –suspiraron los demás tratando de reprimir la carcajada.

El nidito de soltero de Will había demostrado hasta ese momento ser un nido de moscas, hormigas rojas estilo "Cuando ruge la Marabunta", perritos de las praderas, ornitorrincos y una especie de escarabajos que se creía extinguida. Total, que el pobre auror pasaba más tiempo matando invertebrados que persiguiendo mortífagos.

- Espera, que me voy contigo. A ver si para mañana por la tarde sabemos donde está Sheila e ideamos un plan de ataque –Jesse se levantó, hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue con su amigo.

- Yo me voy a dormir un rato. Si en cuatro meses y medio no he tenido contracciones, venid a despertarme –Lily también se levantó y empezó a subir las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto.

- ¿Entonces te traigo el libro o vas a dormir hasta que nazca el niño? –quiso saber James con tono en apariencia inocente.

- La niña –corrigió Lily sin volverse–. ¡Y sí quiero los libros! .¡Y esta noche duermes en el sofá!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy embarazada y no me convienen actividades de riesgo y eso incluye el acto sexual tal y como tú lo entiendes. Y como sé que no eres capaz de dormir a mi lado sin hacer nada y es idea tuya que guarde reposo absoluto… ¡Al sofá te vas tú! –le gritó Lily apoyada en la barandilla.

- ¿Cómo entiendes tú el acto sexual? –preguntaron Bell y Joy con morbosa curiosidad. Una sombría mirada castaña les disuadió de seguir investigando.

- Lo vas a tener jodido para que te perdone –comentó Sirius, riéndose.

- No me subestimes –replicó el moreno de pelo revuelto, mirando la puerta por la que desapareció su amada.

- ¿Podemos irnos, cariño? –se impacientó Giselle.

- Vete, tú, James y yo tenemos que hablar –contestó el aludido sin mirarla.

Giselle apretó los labios, puesto que no podía hacer otra cosa a menos que quisiera confirmar los rumores de crisis en su matrimonio que corrían por el grupo. Ni siquiera le quedaba ya el apoyo de su prima, que puestos a elegir entre Giselle y Sirius había escogido al segundo.

- ¿Vienes conmigo, Bell? –preguntó la castaña por si acaso.

- No, quiero charlar con Joy un poco.

- ¿Ah, sí? –se sorprendió la morena.

- Pues sí –Bell se sentó junto a su joven amiga–. ¿Qué tal te va con el chico ese con el que estabas? Logan creo que se llamaba…

- Ah. Le deje hace mucho tiempo –contestó Joy sin alzar la vista de su anuario en el que tomaba notas sacadas de las esquelas.

- Pero si estabas con él la semana pasada…

- ¿Tanto? –a Joy no le quedó otra alternativa que preguntar por el novio de Bell, aunque fuera por educación–. ¿Tu sigues con Gideon, no?

- Ajá –confirmó Bell, pero lo cierto es que no le apetecía nada hablar del tema, aunque lo hubiera sacado ella. Las cosas podrían ir bien, ya que Gideon era el novio ideal. Salvo por un pequeñísimo defecto: no era Remus Lupin, del que, por cierto, no sabían nada desde hacía año y medio. Se imponía un cambio de tema radical–. ¿Y qué haces con las esquelas y el anuario?

- Lo actualizo –como la rubia no pareció entender, Joy le tendió el anuario y le fue mostrando que debajo de la foto de sus compañeros de promoción había ido anotando sus últimos logros.

Aunque en algunos casos, como el de Samantha Kane se refería a su ascenso en el departamento de inefables, la frase más repetida era "auror/mortífago fallecido en mil novecientos setenta y tantos a los 17/18/19 años". Bell se detuvo en una de esas fotos y, al acariciar con un dedo los rasgos tan similares a los de Sirius, notó algo extraño.

- ¿Por qué has pintado un girasol al lado de la foto de Regulus? –preguntó tras mirar cautelosamente al hermano del fallecido.

- Era su flor favorita –aclaró Joy tras realizar la misma comprobación–. Me lo dijo Evy. ¿Sabes que una vez la comparó a ella con un girasol?

- ¿Evy un girasol? –la impresión hizo que Bell alzara ligeramente la voz. Se tapó la boca con una mano y comprobó que Sirius seguía sin oírlas.

Siempre había creído que el hermano de uno de sus hermanos postizos no sentía más que un encaprichamiento por Evy, pero alguien que había comparado a una Onza con una flor (aunque fuera una tan basta como un girasol) debía estar realmente enamorado de ella.

De pronto se acordó de otra cosa relativa a Regulus y los girasoles. Después de la muerte del joven, un año antes, Andrómeda obligó a Sirius a ir al funeral y Bell los acompañó. James no pudo ir porque estaba visitando a Lily.

Observaron toda la ceremonia desde los últimos bancos ya que ninguno de los Black renegados quería acercarse al resto de su simpática familia. Pero aún desde ahí pudieron ver una enorme y vistosa corona de girasoles.

Después de la ceremonia, la madre de Sirius agarró por el hombro a Snape y le ordenó algo en susurros. Él miró hacia el trío y se negó a acercarse, pero Narcisa le dedicó su mirada de cachorrilla y él ya no supo negarse.

- No esperaba verte aquí –Snape saludó amablemente a Andrómeda, su ex compañera de casa. A los otros dos ni les miró.

- Era mi primo, no podíamos faltar –contestó la mujer, mirando de soslayo al cabezota del primo que le quedaba.

- Déjate de falsas cordialidades y suelta de una vez para qué te envía mi madre –cortó Sirius molesto.

- Esa corona de girasoles ha sido como darle una bofetada en plena cara a la Sra. Black. ¿La has enviado tú? –preguntó directamente el mortífago.

- No. Pero si tanto le disgustó me encantaría conocer a la persona que lo hizo e invitarle a unas cañas –la respuesta tajante (e irónica) de Sirius no fue bastante prueba de inocencia para una de las mentes más paranoicas del mundo mágico.

- ¿Seguro? Lleva… tu sello.

- Seguro –aún no muy convencido de todo, interrogó a Bell con la mirada.

- He venido por Sirius. Jamás le enviaría una corona a un mortífago –respondió la rubia despectivamente.

- Si tanto le molesta, .¿por qué no la destruyó? –quiso saber Andrómeda tras afirmar que ella no había mandado la corona.

- Lleva un encantamiento de indestructibilidad –Snape arrugó la frente–. ¿De verdad que no fuisteis vosotros?

- Sí –repitieron los tres con tono de "me estás empezando a tocar la moral con la preguntita".

Como la única manera de interrogarles que le quedaba era con Verisaterum (imposible, porque no se quedaban al banquete) Snape se despidió de Andrómeda y volvió junto a la familia Black.

Hasta el presente, continuaba siendo un misterio la identidad de la persona que envió las flores (aunque la oferta de irse de cañas con él/ella de Sirius seguía en pie) pero cuando Joy admitió saber que eran las flores favoritas de Regulus, a Bell se le ocurrió que:

- Tu mandaste la corona de girasoles.

- ¿Qué corona de girasoles? –preguntó Joy con una confusión aparentemente sincera.

- Ninguna. Olvídalo –sugirió Bell, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Joy asintió y sonrió ocultando la frustración que sentía cada vez que sus amigos la ocultaban algún secretillo y olvidando que ella en su armario, además de la moda primavera-verano para 1981, también tenía unos cuantos secretillos de esos.

- Oh, oh. Tengo que irme –y en aquellos momentos, uno de esos secretillos requería su atención inmediata.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –preguntó Bell al ver que la morena recogía apresuradamente sus cosas.

- Tengo que recoger una túnica del tinte –Joy miro su reloj de Cartier y recogió las llaves de su corvette color rojo cereza–, está a punto de cerrar. Nos vemos, chicos.

- ¿Habéis notado que Joy luce últimamente unas cosas carísimas? –les comentó Bell a James y Sirius, uniéndose a su conversación.

- La habrá tocado la lotería –los chicos se encogieron de hombros sin demasiado interés en las finanzas de su amiga. Sirius porque estaba ocupado tratando de averiguar en las revistas del corazón que había por ahí cosas sobre July Worstblood y James porque meditaba como hacerse perdonar por Lily.

- No me digáis que no os preocupa –insistió Bell–, podría estar prostituyéndose o, peor, haber vuelto a hablarse con su padre…

- Es increíble –Sirius golpeó la mesa con la revista hecha un pergamino–. ¡No viene nada de la biografía de esa musa del lado oscuro!

- ¿July Worstblood? –como el merodeador asintió, la rubia empezó a recitar–: nació en 1940 en Inverness y se especializó en Historia de la Magia hasta que decidió dedicar su talento narrativo a la novela romántica. Actualmente vive en Nueva York junto a sus dos perros caniches, Connor y Nataly, que reciben el nombre de los protagonistas de su primera novela "Luna de pasión".

- ¿Sabías todo eso y no me lo habías dicho? –los ojos de Sirius se entornaron acusadoramente.

- No lo sabía hasta que lo leí en las últimas páginas del libro –Bell agitó la hoja en cuestión ante el joven de ojos grises.

- ¿Así que es una cuarentona? Bien, a lo mejor se me ocurre algo… –Sirius meditó unos segundos la mejor estrategia a seguir.

- Pues que se te ocurra en tu casa, y tú, Bell, pasa un rato con tu novio y dejadme en paz –cortó James. Al ver la expresión herida de sus amigos, en particular la de Sirius, el moreno de pelo revuelto se apresuró a suavizar el tono–. Lo siento, pero tengo que calmar a Lily antes de que le dure el enfado para siempre… Y tarde o temprano tendréis que ver a vuestras parejas.

- Preferiría que fuese más tarde –suspiró Bell–. Me va a pegar el broncazo del siglo por correr un riesgo innecesario… –Esa era otra: Remus siempre asumía que había cosas peligrosas que ella tenía que hacer y no malgastaba fuerzas recordándole cosas que ya sabía.

- Pues te la pegará con toda la razón del mundo –aseguró James.

- Tienes razón. La próxima vez dejaré que Voldemort os mate –la rubia se levantó tan furiosa, que antes de que sus amigos pudieran reaccionar ya había tomado el traslador que usaba para ir desde casa de James a la suya.

- También me voy a casa –se despidió Sirius con el mismo tono con el que se despedía de sus amigos cuando se acababa el curso en Hogwarts y tenía que regresar a la Mansión Black.

- Las cosas no te van bien con tu mujer…

- Vaya perspicacia, no sé de dónde has podido sacar esa idea…

- Mmm. Tal vez de tus continuas aventuras sexuales o de tu reticencia a volver a casa o quizás de los cortes que le pegas a Giselle… ¿Quieres hablar?

- Tranquilo, estoy bien. Mejor ve a calmar a la pelirroja antes de que le de por quemarte la casa…

- ¡No voy a quemar la casa! –protestó la propia Lily que llevaba un rato escuchando desde la puerta de la cocina.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo, le lanzó un beso y bajo al sótano de la casa ya que era el único lugar del valle desde donde podía desaparecerse.

- Espero que no estés tan enfadada como para quemarme a mí –dijo James con tono vacilante.

- Tranquilo –Lily bajó las escaleras con deliberada calma y sin apartar los ojos de los de su marido–, no he pasado lo que he pasado en ese maldito castillo para salvarte la vida porque quisiera matarte con mis propias manos.

- Es un alivio –suspiró James.

- Pero lo de que hoy vas a dormir en el sofá va en serio. Y mañana ya veremos –le advirtió la pelirroja llegando hasta él.

- No me parece justo: sólo dije lo que dije porque estaba preocupado por ti. No te imaginas el miedo que sentí cuando supe que estabas bajo el mismo techo que Voldemort

- Te aseguro que sí que me lo imagino –aseguró muy seria–, porque yo sentí ese mismo miedo cuando me enteré de que tú y Sirius, desoyendo todos los consejos de Dumbledore, os habíais ido a la base de operaciones de Voldemort a buscar la maldita dirección de Sheila...

- En nuestra defensa: no sabíamos que Voldemort en persona estaba allí...

- ¿Esa es tu mejor defensa? –preguntó incrédula Lily.

- Lo sé, es patética –James se encogió de hombros–. Pero Sirius estaba empeñado en ir y yo no iba a dejar que lo hiciera solo... Ya le dejé colgado justo después de la muerte de Evy, que era cuando más me necesitaba, y eso es algo que no va a volver a pasar...

- Eso lo entiendo. –Lily asintió comprensivamente–. ¿Pero por qué no me contasteis vuestros planes?

- Porque habrías querido venir con nosotros –contestó James–, y yo no podía permitir que te arriesgaras en tu estado...

- Pero sí que me angustiara...

- No era mi intención –se apresuró a aclarar el moreno–. Lo siento.

- Lo sé, James, lo sé –suspiró la pelirroja con un cansancio que no tenía nada que ver con su embarazo–. Pero cada día que pasa tengo más y más miedo por ti. Me da pavor que no vivas lo suficiente como para conocer a nuestra hija y...

- Ey, no, princesa, no. No llores... –James se inclinó para secar las lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de su esposa con los pulgares–. Mira que eso podría afectar a la niña y...

- ¡La niña, la niña!. ¡Tu única preocupación desde hace más de cinco meses es la niña! .¿Y yo qué, eh? –preguntó Lily dejándose llevar por unos celos completamente irracionales.

- Lily¿estás celosa del hijo que esperamos? –el moreno trató de asegurarse de haber entendido bien ya que con tanto cambio de humor repentino a veces le costaba seguir el ritmo de su esposa.

- Todos le prestáis más atención que a mí –sollozó la pelirroja.

- No, Lyls, no. Te aseguro que todos nos preocupamos por los dos –dijo James con un tono dulce y comprensivo.

- Giselle, no.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que piense Giselle? –el moreno de pelo revuelto trató de ocultar la diversión en su voz. Pero no tenía porque esforzarse, ya que Lily estaba demasiado concentrada en sus desgracias para notarlo.

- Lizbell me contó que en caso de que la vida de la madre o del niño corra peligro durante el parto, a menos que el padre diga lo contrario, suelen poner la vida del niño por delante de la de la madre –pese a estar llorando, la pelirroja logró imprimirle un matiz de frialdad a su voz.

- Por favor, te ruego que no hablemos de eso... –suplicó James.

De alguna forma se había convencido de que todo el embarazo saldría bien, desterrando de su mente las historias que había escuchado sobre partos desastrosos. No quería ni recordar que tanto su madre como su abuela habían muerto al traer al mundo a su padre y a él o que Verbena, la madre de Lily, pasó tres días en cuidados intensivos al nacer la pelirroja...

Pero el problema es que, desde que un mes antes se hizo evidente que la druida estaba embarazada, habían tendido a sobreproteger a Lily, alejándola de la acción, lo que le dio demasiado tiempo libre para alimentar sus miedos (que Voldemort matara a James o a cualquiera de sus amigos, el de sufrir un aborto tardío, morir ella misma en el parto) y al estar todos tan ocupados, no había disfrutado de una ocasión para compartirlos con nadie. Hasta ese momento.

- Pues yo necesito hablarlo ahora... –dijo Lily con un atisbo de mal humor–. Si algo va mal...

- No irá nada mal.

- Si algo va mal –insistió Lily–. Quiero que salves a la niña...

- Lily...

- Y quiero que lo prometas –en vista de que James se limitaba a apretar la mandíbula y mirar al suelo, la pelirroja suspiró–: necesito oírtelo decir. Por favor...

- No –contestó al fin el hombre–, no pienso dejarte morir ni siquiera por nuestro hijo. Y, esto sí es una promesa, te juro que llegada esa circunstancia encontraré la manera de salvaros la vida a las dos aunque me cueste la mía...

- Ante una promesa tan apasionada, Lily se dejo llevar por otro de sus cambios de humor, agarró el cuello de la camiseta de James (bastante perjudicado tras su paso por el castillo de Bressay) y empezó a besarlo ardientemente.

- ¿Significa esto que ya no tengo que dormir en el sofá? –el moreno aprovechó el nuevo cambio de humor de su esposa, para tratar de salvar sus vértebras del potro de tortura que en aquella casa se llamaba "sofá", pero que no tenía mucho que envidiar al de Voldemort.

- ¿Y por qué ibas a dormir en el sofá? –Lily había olvidado que ella misma le había ordenado dormir allí y se dejó llevar por un ataque de susceptibilidad–. ¿Es que ya no te resultó atractiva y prefieres dormir en el sofá antes que conmigo?

- Pero si tú... –trató de explicar el moreno de pelo revuelto.

- Ya sé que peso trescientos mil kilos y que tengo los tobillos hinchados, cambios de los que tú eres en gran parte responsable... ¡Pero si lo que pasa es que no soportas verme, no me vas a ver más! –Lily dio un empujón al asombrado joven y con una agilidad sorprendente, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto donde cerró de un sonoro portazo.

- Puck quiere saber si el Señor James quiere que le prepare la habitación de invitados –el mencionado moreno se volvió hacia su elfo doméstico, que había dejado los folletos de agencias de viajes. ¿Le había sonado irónico el comentario? Si lo fue, Puck lo disimulaba bajo una fachada de inocencia.

- No hace falta, ya me la preparó yo –contestó secamente el joven–. Lo que sí puedes prepararme es una poción analgésica...

- Puck se la prepara.

James observó con irritación cómo el elfo se apresuraba a cumplir su orden. Por lo visto, Puck, al igual que Lily, había olvidado que James había pasado cerca de dos horas bajo los cuidados de Voldemort.

&·&·&

- ¿Te parecerá bonito lo que acabas de hacerme? –fue la frase con la que Giselle recibió a su esposo. La castaña estaba sentada en un sillón, pero se puso en pie al verle aparecerse.

- Sí –contestó Sirius, tratando de llegar a su habitación sin mirarla.

- Seguro que no sabes ni de qué te estoy hablando...

- Pues no Giselle, no tengo ni puta idea de qué me estás hablando –reconoció el moreno de ojos grises–, pero he tenido un día muy duro y no tengo la menor gana de discutir contigo, así que déjalo para otro momento.

- Bueno, si estás cansado al menos no te largarás con Will de caza. O a la cama de Hestia Jones. ¿O crees que no sé lo tuyo con ella? –con este reproche, Giselle sí logró la atención de su marido.

- ¿Y eso te molesta, cielo? –Sirius pronunció "cielo" como si fuera una amenaza en lugar de una muestra de cariño.

- ¿Qué si me molesta que mi marido ande saltando de cama en cama? Sí. Tanto como que me dejes mal delante de nuestros compañeros de trabajo.

- En ese caso la solución es muy sencilla: concédeme el divorcio y dejaré de molestarte.

- Ni hablar –respondió Giselle con dureza. Luego trató de engatusar a su marido con su tono más zalamero–, sé que estás molesto por la forma en que comenzó nuestro matrimonio...

- ¿Te refieres a que me hiciste creer que estabas embarazada para obligarme a casarme contigo y que, al no quedarte de verdad, fingiste un aborto y que yo no me habría enterado de no haber investigado la consulta de tu ginecólogo porque creíamos que era un mortífago y le hice tragar un bote de Verisaterum? –preguntó Sirius con un falso tono servicial que no enmascaraba su furia.

- Sí, a eso me refiero –la castaña tuvo la decencia de sentirse avergonzada, pero no la suficiente para dejar de insistir–. Pero aún así, fuimos felices al principio y podemos volver a serlo si nos esforzamos un poco.

- Esa es la cuestión: no tengo el menor interés en esforzarme –fue la tajante respuesta de Sirius remarcada con un fuerte portazo.

&·&·&

- Así que por eso Sheila está en Viena –Jesse contempló el pergamino que Lizbell acababa de tenderle–. El libro de la paz.

- Exacto –confirmó la vampiro–. Se expondrá en la Deutschordenskirche, cerca de la catedral principal, a partir de este sábado. Estaba en manos de un aristócrata alemán que lo ha cedido para la exposición.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante?

- Perteneció a Grindelwald. Él ha desarrollado una extraña obsesión por todo lo relacionado con su mentor –explicó Lizbell.

Jesse cabeceó, comprendiendo a lo que se refería, ya que en los últimos años, se había producido un gran movimiento de artículos que pertenecieron a Grindelwald. En los mejores casos sólo se trataba de nostálgicos tratando de revivir los buenos tiempos, pero lo más normal es que la mano de Voldemort estuviera detrás de ello.

- ¿Iréis a por ella? –quiso saber Lizbell.

- Tenemos un interés bastante personal –a Jesse no le importó reconocerlo. Pese a saber desde hacía mucho tiempo que mezclar lo profesional con lo personal no era nada sano, tampoco serviría de nada fingir que perseguir a la asesina de Evy no era personal.

- Lo imagino. Ethan y yo os acompañaremos. A menos que os importe...

- No creo que haya problemas –aceptó Jesse–. Es normal que Ethan quiera ir a la caza de Sheila...

- No es sólo por lo de Evy. Voldemort quiere colocarnos a esa medio banshee como sucesora por no mencionar que los Worstblood estarán allí y no queremos que se apunten una nueva victoria...

- ¿Dijiste "Worstblood"? –preguntó Jesse incrédulo. Lizbell asintió–. ¿Son algo de la escritora July Worstblood?

- Por lo que sé de ellos, escribir novela rosa es su actividad más inocua –Lizbell se inclinó sobre la mesa y se dispuso a ilustrar al joven sobre la singular familia de la musa de Voldemort.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tatatachán... Y así terminamos el capítulo de hoy, pero quería comentaros un par de cosillas importantes antes de cerrar del todo.

Sobre el capítulo de hoy: espero que más de una/o se haya dado cuenta que el objeto por el que competían Lucy y Snapy era el diario de Tom Ryddle.

Sobre del ya terminado Por Amor al Arte: en el primer capítulo (tal y como me recordó Goi Izarra) puse que terminaría en 1981. En realidad mi intención era que estos capítulos formaran parte de el anterior fict, pero se me empezó a hacer muy largo y empezar una tercera parte era una forma de oxigenar, por eso cambié de idea.

Sobre el próximo capítulo: por una cuestión de falta de tiempo no creo que pueda subirlo antes de octubre. Y cuando digo octubre no quiero decir el 1 de octubre, quiero decir octubre.

Por esa misma maldita falta de tiempo, no he podido contestar a la gran mayoría de los RR que me dejasteis en los capítulos finales de Por amor al arte, pero no quería dejar de saludar y felicitar a:

Gara, Lula y Anani que cumplen años en septiembre.

Noray, Ligia y Alon que empiezan este mes periodismo y medicina respectivamente.

NaraG Malfoy-Black que se leyó los 40 capis de Por amor al arte de un tirón y aún así encontró tiempo para dejar un RR por capítulo. Muchas gracias campeona.

Isa, que se va de viaje fin de curso este viernes y no sabía como meterme prisa para que actualizara antes de que se fuera.

A mi beta, Ginny84.

Y Anvy, que sigue ostentando el record del RR más largo, aunque tiene serias competidoras en LaraG, Lily Granger Potter, Liesl von Kaulitz (mira que te buscas nombres complicados), AnnaTB.

Y ya poco más, nos leemos en Octubre, para entonces ya os responderé a los RR normalmente así que si se os quedo colgando alguna duda, aprovechar para recordármela.

Besos de fresas con nata.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	2. Océanos de amor para ti

Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal el final de septiembre y el principio de octubre? Hay que pensar que ya estamos un poco más cerca de las vacaciones de Navidad, los que las tengan, claro... Pues al final, el 8 de octubre. En realidad, quería haber subido un poco antes, pero tuve un problema con ONO (mi operador de Internet) y no he podido acceder a los RR hasta que esos... me lo han arreglado. Pero bueno, acá está el capi.

Bueno, dicho todo esto, os recuerdo que los RR van contestados en un RR escrito por mi misma. Disfrutad el capi 2.

**Prácticamente arte 2.**

"**Océanos de amor para ti".**

Contrariamente a lo que cabía esperar (o al menos lo que esperaban James y Sirius), la cola para que July Worstblood firmara su última novela no era minúscula sino que salía de Flourish y Blotts, daba una vuelta completa a la manzana y empezaba a alargarse hacia el Emporio de las Lechuzas. Ellos estaban justamente en la puerta de la librería, pero tendrían que recorrer la manzana antes de poder entrar...

Dado el riesgo de un ataque mortífago, había tantos aurores velando por la seguridad en la zona que, más que una escritora de novela romántica, parecía que la reina de Inglaterra estaba de visita en el emblemático callejón. También había muchos hombres en la fila, algunos iban con sus respectivas esposas, pero la mayoría les había prohibido ir aunque no habían logrado convencerlas para que renunciaran a un autógrafo de su ídolo.

Prueba de la escasez de mujeres es que Joy estaba en la fila con tres hombres para ella sola y una rata de propina. James había tratado de convencer a Lily para que le acompañara, pero la pelirroja llevaba desde la noche anterior encerrada en la habitación conyugal y no parecía dispuesta salir hasta que tuviera contracciones.

Tratando de hacerse perdonar, James había enviado una docena de lilas a su casa además de un zoo entero de peluches y ahora mismo estaba dispuesto a comprarle a su esposa un ejemplar de cada libro de la sección de literatura romántica. ¿Quién sabía? A lo mejor Lily se contagiaba de las protagonistas de esas novelas y se lanzaba a sus brazos... o al menos, quitaba el cerrojo de la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Ves algo? –le preguntó Will a Sirius, que se había puesto de puntillas tratando de ver a la escritora a través de la ventana del escaparate.

- No –negó el chico–. Hay mucha gente y ella queda tapada.

- Espero que os comportéis como personas adultas y no montéis un escándalo –les advirtió Joy por enésima vez desde que se encontraron en El Caldero Chorreante.

- Tranquila, mamá, seremos buenos –contestaron ambos jóvenes a coro y con tono de burla.

La reacción de Joy fue tan imprevisible como violenta: entornó los ojos, dio un salto y al posar sus pies en el suelo tenía a ambos chicos agarrados de una oreja.

- Escuchadme atentamente los dos. –la morena habló con el mismo tono meloso y despectivo de una presentadora de programa infantil, ignorando los gemidos de dolor de los dos jóvenes y las miradas de sorpresa del resto de la fila–. Desde que os conozco os he aguantado muchas gilipolleces (como cuando Sirius me manchó unos zapatos Manolo's de helado de tutti fruty y tuve que tirarlos o como cuando Will se empeñó en que le hiciera un striptease con la Banda Sonora de Mazinger Z a cambio de que me devolviera mis apuntes de DCAO).

"Luego reconocisteis que os habíais pasado y me pedisteis perdón por eso. Yo, magnánima, os lo concedí. Pero como, y esto es importante, hagáis algo que nos ponga en evidencia ante July, no es que no vaya a perdonaros, es que voy a mataros. Simplemente, haré que dejéis de vivir. ¿Queda claro?

Como los dos hombres asintieron, Joy les soltó con un "bien" y una sonrisa complacida, antes de avanzar los cuatro pasos que se había movido la cola entre tanto.

- Estamos de buen humor hoy... ¿Es que Leo, o como se llame tu nuevo novio, no te levanta con una sonrisa de la cama? –parecía que Will no había tenido bastante dolor por un día, vista la forma en que se lanzó a comprometer a la morena.

- Ya no necesito a ningún hombre para eso: me he comprado un consolador –le informó ella con voz gélida y sin volverse a mirarle.

Antes de que Will pudiera replicar mordazmente al respecto, Peter (que iba leyendo "Océanos de amor para ti" mientras hacían la cola) chocó con alguien que salía de la librería con su ejemplar firmado.

- Mira por dónde vas, gordinflón –le recriminó una fría voz antes de que el ex Gryffindor pudiera disculparse.

- Vaya, Lucius, cuanto tiempo –intervino James antes de que la rata se hiciera alguna necesidad en los pantalones. Los ojos castaños del animago se fijaron en el ejemplar que el rubio platino sostenía en sus manos–. ¿Cumpliendo algún encargo de tu jefe?

Malfoy apretó el mango del bastón donde llevaba su varita. Todos sus instintos le aconsejaban terminar lo que no pudo concluir el día anterior, luego ya fingiría estar bajo la maldición Imperius o algo similar... Su frío cerebro, en cambio, le recordó que aquello estaba lleno de aurores (por no mencionar la desventaja numérica frente a los Gryffindor) y que antes de que pudiera fingir que salía del trance, ya le habrían neutralizado a él también.

- Lucius no me apetece volver a casa. Llevo cerca de siete meses allí encerrada. ¡Vamos a tomar un helado! –por no mencionar la presencia de su esposa embarazada. Además, que no sabía si Narcisa le ayudaría o si colaboraría en su detención/asesinato.

De pronto, la rubia reparó en la presencia de su primo, sus amigos y...

- ¡Joy! –exclamó con genuina alegría corriendo a abrazarla.

- Hola, Narcisa –jadeó la morena con muy, muy, muy poquito entusiasmo. No sabía por qué la ex amante de Snape llevaba cerca de tres años empeñada en que las dos fueran amiguitas. Por supuesto, Joy no estaba para nada por la labor–. Veo que ya has conseguido tu autógrafo.

- Sí –la rubia lo mostró orgullosa, luego compuso cara de pena–. Qué lástima, si llego a saber que estás en la cola te cuelo...

- Una lástima, sí –repitieron Sirius, James, Will y Lucius. Obviamente, no hubiera sido muy normal que un día trates de asesinar a una persona y al siguiente le cueles en una fila. Realmente habría sido una situación cuanto menos incómoda.

- Cariño, tenemos que irnos –y antes de que Narcisa pudiera decir "esta boca es mía", Lucius la agarró del brazo y la alejó del grupo.

- A ver si nos vamos de compras juntas un día –le gritó Narcisa a Joy.

- Sí, un día de estos... Cuando Plutón vuelva a ser un planeta del Sistema Solar –agregó la morena en voz baja.

- No sabía que te llevabas tan bien con mi prima –una vez más, Sirius trató de picar a Joy para que le hablara... o por lo menos que dejara de darle la espalda.

- No me llevo bien con nadie de tu familia –el "incluido tú" quedó bastante claro, aunque Joy no llegó a pronunciarlo–. Es ella la que se empeñó hace tres años en convertirse en mi mejor amiga. Pero, al contrario que otros, yo no lleno las vacantes que dejan mis amigas muertas. Y menos con gente a la que ella no tragaba.

Dado que no Sirius no tenía ninguna manera de contestarle a Joy sin meterse en una absurda pelea de "te aseguro que yo la quería más que tú", como ya había ocurrido otras veces, se limitó a meterse las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y a gruñir en voz baja.

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio (gruñidos de Sirius aparte) hasta que Peter intervino:

- Esto no es físicamente posible –negó el ratonil animago señalando una hoja del libro.

- Déjame ver –James, contento por tener algo que hacer aparte de morirse de aburrimiento en aquella fila interminable, tomó el libro y leyó la página que le indicaba su amigo.

Presas de la curiosidad, Will, Sirius y Joy se acercaron también a leerlo. En el caso de la chica, hizo que bajara un poco el libro para quedar a su altura, y como dejó la mano en medio, Will le dio un ligero golpecito para que la apartara.

- ¿Qué haces? –protestó la morena.

- No eres hija de cristaleros –explicó el auror.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?

- Que tu mano no es transparente –aclaró Sirius servicialmente.

- Ya, pero si lo ponéis tan alto no llego a leer –Joy frunció las cejas al ver que habían vuelto a subir el libro.

- Pues nosotros somos más altos y bien que has llegado a nuestras orejas –señaló el moreno de ojos grises, aún picado porque todavía le dolía la oreja.

- ¿Estáis leyendo? –preguntó Peter mosqueado. Ya que como llevaba todo el rato metido en el libro no se había enterado de la agresión de Joy.

- Sí –como tres niños pequeños castigados, Joy, Will y Sirius bajaron la vista hacia el libro.

Hubo otro pequeño roce cuando James trató de pasar la página, pero los demás no habían terminado aún de leer y Will puso la mano para impedirlo. Por supuesto, Joy también le recordó que a través de su mano no se podía leer aunque sus palabras exactas fueron:

- La carne de burro no es transparente.

Finalmente, consiguieron terminar de leer la escena y estuvieron listos para darle un veredicto:

- Sí es posible –confirmaron con un tono de "lo sé por experiencia propia" tan obvio que hasta el unineuronal de Peter lo captó. (NC: llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dedicarle un insulto directo.)

- ¿Todos lo habéis practicado? –pero aún así, Peter tuvo que comprobarlo.

Ante esa pregunta, Joy volvió a entrar en modo "princesa de hielo", (así era como Will definía los momentos en los que fingía que ni Sirius ni él existían) y les dio la espalda, aunque ligeramente ruborizada.

Will pareció encontrar muy interesante el anuncio de un concierto realizado tres meses antes por un grupo que se había separado un mes después del concierto en cuestión.

James, que tampoco estaba muy deseoso de contestar teniendo en cuenta que su esposa parecía dispuesta a permanecer encerrada en su habitación para siempre, fue a leer el final del libro.

- Sí –fue Sirius el que contestó.

- Pues no me imagino a Giselle haciendo algo así –viendo la mirada que le dedicó su amigo, Peter deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

Claro que no había sido Giselle su compañera en un juego como ese, sino Evy. Cuando Sirius ponía esa cara, es que la Gremli (como Peter la seguía llamando en sus pensamientos) estaba de por medio. Su expresión era fácil de identificar: pasaba de nostálgica al recordarla a furia vengativa al pensar en su asesina, Sheila, y las ganas que tenía de atraparla. Aunque alguna persona opinaba que el moreno tenía pensada una forma más eficaz de quitarla de la circulación para siempre...

- ¿Por qué será que esta cola en vez de avanzar parece que retrocede? –comentó James, principalmente por tratar de desviar la mente de su mejor amigo de pensamientos, que de convertirse en actos, le mandarían a Azkaban.

- Supongo que los de delante están colando a sus conocidos –dedujo Joy, ya que a James era al único que hablaba.

- Pero mira quién está aquí... –exclamó una voz femenina. Suzette Simmons le dedicaba a Will una mirada cargada de ironía–. Pero si es mi prometido: el niño de mis ojos...

- Pero mi amor,. ¿no me digas que ya has aceptado formalizar nuestra unión? –fingió emocionarse Will–. Mira que aún no estoy preparado para lanzarme de cabeza por un barranco...

- Tranquilo, sólo quiero hablar –la ex Ravenclaw se colgó del brazo del auror.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? –Will alzó una ceja y esperó respuesta.

- De nada. Sólo quería que la colaras –le contestó Joy, por encima del hombro.

- ¿Entonces cuándo os casaréis? –quiso saber Peter. A él le encantaban las bodas: siempre trataba de coger el ramo para ser el próximo en casarse con la esperanza de mojar así de una vez.

- Nunca –ambos jóvenes eran muy reacios a su unión, todo era idea de sus padres.

Después de que Giselle se casara con Sirius, los Sres. Saprrow sólo le concedieron a su hijo unas semanas de tregua antes de tratar de comprometerle con la única hija de los Simmons, una familia cuya sangre limpia se remontaba a las Cruzadas.

La cosa pintaba bien, al menos para sus progenitores, ya que sabían que Suzette y Will habían mantenido relaciones físicas. No contaban con que sus hijos no quisieran pasar de un polvo de una noche a un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Cuando Joy terminó Hogwarts, ella se fue a vivir con Will. El joven Sparrow había renunciado al último año en la escuela para unirse a la academia de Aurores que, debido a la escasez de personal, había relajado sus criterios de admisión. La cosa no funcionó y no sólo por las sucesivas invasiones de bichos, sino por lo mucho que empeoraron las discusiones de la pareja.

Más o menos por las mismas fechas en las que murió Regulus, Will y Joy rompieron definitivamente a causa de una discusión tan violenta como absurda. Como también fue por esa época cuando el matrimonio de Sirius se acabó (al menos, técnicamente) los dos empezaron a salir de ligue juntos.

Alguna noche, Will había salido con Suzette pero nada más serio de lo habitual. Por su parte, Joy tampoco se había quedado en su nueva casa de alquiler de brazos cruzados: en año y medio había tenido unos 15 novios (de los que ellos tuvieran constancia) hasta el punto de que ni Lily, que presumía de tener una memoria prodigiosa, era capaz de recordar sus nombres.

Volviendo a Will y su nueva prometida, por muy bien que se lo pasaran en la cama de vez en cuando, fuera de ella no tenían nada que ver. Suzette odiaba las peleas, aunque disfrutara soltando frasecillas sarcásticas de vez en cuando, las veía como una muestra de incompatibilidad mientras que, para Will eran un síntoma de que la pareja se estaba comunicando.

Además, estaba que la ex Ravenclaw era algo...

- Jamás me casaré con un Gryffindor. Pueden ser demasiado insoportables y posesivos –bocazas. Como demostraba que acabara de soltar semejante frase cuando los cuatro chicos que acababan de colarla pertenecieron a esa casa. Y aún así, siguió sin callarse–. Yo quiero un chico que no me monte una escena de celos porque me vea hablando con un compañero de trabajo...

- Pensaba que era un mortífago que quería secuestrarte –se defendió rápidamente Will–. Eres fiscal y eso es una profesión de alto riesgo... Aparte de eso, te aseguro que soy muy liberal en cuanto a las relaciones.

- Decir que una relación liberal puede funcionar es como pensar que se puede vivir en una casa sin tejado –comentó Joy, sin darse la vuelta.

- Y ya sé lo que quiere decir liberal para ti: tú sales con todas las tías que te da la gana mientras yo me quedo esperando en casa a que vuelvas –Suzette le dedicó una mirada de censura a Sirius–. Pero claro, si yo hago lo mismo ya la tendremos liada...

- Si estás hablando por mí, estás totalmente equivocada. Si yo vuelvo a casa y encuentro a mi esposa con otro, descorcharé una botella de champagne para celebrarlo –le corrigió Sirius.

James observó a su amigo con sorpresa: todos sabían que su matrimonio con Giselle no iba nada bien, pero aquella era la primera vez que Sirius lo reconocía casi abiertamente. Hasta Joy dejó de fingir desinterés para mirar al moreno de ojos grises.

- No dudo que lo celebrarías –insistió Suzette con sorna–. Eso te permitiría llevar a buen puerto las cuatro o cinco demandas de divorcio que Giselle te ha ido echando para atrás.

- Veo que estás bien informada –Sirius entornó los ojos, molesto porque alguien que no era del grupo acabara de revelarles a sus amigos algo que él mantenía en secreto principalmente por Joy.

Tal y como Sirius esperaba, la morena bufó y volvió a darles la espalda mientras que él podía adivinar sus pensamientos sin necesidad de Legeremancia: "traicionaste el recuerdo de mi mejor amiga por alguien de la que llevas siglos tratando de deshacerte".

Pero él no necesitaba que nadie le hiciera semejantes reproches, porque ya se los hacía él solo, en parte por eso quería atrapar a Sheila para compensar al alma de Evy... Esa misma mañana, al abrir los ojos aún dormidos, se encontró a su "fantasma" sentado en su solitaria cama (hacía tiempo que él y su esposa dormían en habitaciones separadas) y dedicándole esa extraña mirada que no se sabía si le iba a besar o clavarle un puñal… o las dos cosas.

Por supuesto, no era su fantasma, sólo era la forma en la que el subconsciente de Sirius moldeaba su sentimiento de culpa. Pero a lo mejor, si quitaba a Sheila de la circulación, podía dormir una noche en paz.

La mirada oscura de Joy, que había volteado hacia ellos de nuevo, le hizo regresar a la conversación: Will y Suzette discutían de... ¿cortinas?

- ¿Has puesto cortinas en tu casa? –preguntó Joy con un tono anormalmente amenazante, al menos para los demás. En fin... hablaban de cortinas.

- Sí, yo las elegí –confirmó la ex Ravenclaw, sin entender la reacción de la morena.

- Oye, ahora sí que hemos avanzado, casi estamos para entrar –Will trató desesperadamente de cambiar de tema ya que el de las "cortinas" podía terminar dándole a July Worstblood argumento para un nuevo libro, para el que "La matanza" sería el título más adecuado.

Los demás aceptaron el cambio de conversación de buen grado, pasando a uno sobre conocidos comunes, pero los ojos de Joy no paraban de echar chispas.

Pocos sabían que la apoteósica pelea que terminó con la relación entre ella y Will fue a causa de las cortinas. Joy estaba indecisa entre dos modelos y le pidió a Will su opinión, pero el auror estaba pensando en la nueva misión de la Orden y trató de escaquearse con un:

- No sé nada de eso. Mejor pregúntale a Jesse que entiende de esas cosas.

- Ya, pero es que no voy a vivir con Jesse sino contigo. Y quiero que hagamos esto entre los dos –respondió ella.

De alguna manera, todo terminó degenerando en una brutal pelea y Joy llegó a la conclusión de que si no quería ayudarla con las cortinas era porque no quería implicarse en la relación y que si todo iba a ir así lo mejor era cortar por lo sano.

Y eso hicieron. Aunque la relación que tenían en aquellos momentos era de todo menos sana...

De alguna manera, Will tenía le impresión de que en aquellos años había ido perdiendo a sus tres mejores amigos: Evy, muerta; Jesse ocupado con su trabajo de enlace y Joy, enfadada hasta el punto de apenas hablarle.

Aunque en aquellos momentos si parecía lo bastante furiosa para abalanzarse sobre él. Mm. no sería tan mala idea, tendrían contacto físico, aunque fuera mientras le estrangulara...

- No puedo creerlo –se emocionó Peter–, estamos a menos de diez metros de July Worstblood...

- ¿Y a ti desde cuando te gusta? –preguntó James con tono desdeñoso.

- Desde siempre –mintió el ratonil animago. Sólo le gustaba desde que se enteró esa misma mañana que Lily quería la colección entera de esa autora. De hecho, el ejemplar que había leído en la cola era el que Dumbledore le prestó a sus amigos como tapadera.

- Ya –James le arrebató el libro y paso delante de él en la fila.

Por supuesto, el antiguo buscador era lo bastante perspicaz como para saber que Peter aún estaba enamorado de Lily. ¿Qué si le molestaba? La verdad es que un poco fastidioso sí que era... Pero era normal, ya que como su esposa no había otra.

- Perdona, Peter. –se disculpó James devolviéndole el libro. Después de todo, él tenía que conseguir la colección entera para Lily y aquello le compensaría un poco.

Claro que el ejemplar duró poco en manos de Peter: Sirius se lo arrebató con menos miramientos aún que James. Lo necesitaba para acercarse a la perra que casi logra que Voldemort lo matara antes de consumar su venganza contra Sheila Bang.

Joy también tomó posición de batalla, dejando pasar a Suzette delante de ella y situándose de tal forma que pudiera atacar a Sirius si veía que se pasaba con la "inocente July".

De momento, el "tipo que había traicionado el recuerdo de su amiga casándose con una víbora" (pronúnciese todo seguido y sin respirar) se limitó a mirar con sorpresa a la escritora, que no era en absoluto lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba. Hasta Joy, estaba sorprendida...

July Worstblood era una joven un poco más mayor que Sirius y James (unos 23 años) de pelo rubio con mechas cobrizas, ojos felinos de color azul-dorado, labios jugosos y (lo más llamativo) una nariz pequeña y preciosa. Lo único malo, es que iba vestida estilo "estrella de barra americana".

- ¿No había nacido en 1940? –le preguntó James a Sirius en un susurro.

- Eso dijo Bell –el moreno de ojos grises se encogió de hombros–. A lo mejor se ha operado o es amiga de Flammel.

Sirius se plantó una sonrisa artificial en la cara y avanzó hacia la mesa de autógrafos.

- Hola,. ¿qué tal? –July arrancó el libro de las manos de Sirius y, con la práctica que te da firmar setenta mil veces en un día, lo autografió en tres segundos, se lo devolvió y le sonrió a Joy.

- Perdona, pero... –antes de que el moreno se embalara, la escritora había firmado el ejemplar de Joy y la mitad de los de James.

- ¿Querías algo más? –July apartó con desgana los ojos de James, que le hizo tilín y no sólo por la pasta que se había gastado en su literatura, para posarlos en Sirius, que por alguna razón de suma importancia aunque incomprensible para el resto de las mortales, no le atraía lo más mínimo.

- No, es que está muy emocionado de conocerla al fin –explicó Joy empujándolo hacia la salida.

- Te he apuntado también mi número de teléfono –le sonrió July a James, teniendo buen cuidado de rozarle sensualmente la mano al devolverle su libro.

- Vale, gracias –apenas salió de la librería, lo primero que hizo el marido del año fue arrancar la hoja donde estaba el número de teléfono y tragársela.

Si Lily se enteraba que otra mujer le había tirado los tejos sería más probable que los Muggles le concedieran a Voldemort el Premio Nóbel de la Paz antes que James volviera a pisar la habitación conyugal. Si Suzette pensaba que los Gryffindor eran posesivos¿qué pensaría de una Gryffindor embarazada?

Después de deshacerse de las pruebas del delito, James trató de cortar la discusión que Joy y Sirius mantenían frente a la heladería.

- ¿Y qué querías?. ¿Qué los aurores terminarán deteniendo a la pobre July por conspiración con el lado oscuro como hacen por menos de nada?. ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que a un demente le guste su obra! –exclamó Joy.

- Debería pensar que algunas personas pueden inspirarse en esos libros y ser más responsable con lo que escribe.

- ¡Por favor! Sus libros los leen unos tres millones de personas y sólo a uno se le ha ocurrido convertirlos en realidad con fines maléficos... Eso demuestra que el pecado no está en el escrito, sino en el que lo leyó...

- Pero no lo habría leído de no haberlo escrito –apuntó Sirius.

- ¡Y tú no deberías haberte casado con Giselle si no la querías! –gritó la morena histéricamente.

- ¿Y eso ahora qué tiene que ver? –a Sirius le sorprendió tanto que le soltara eso en ese momento, que hasta se le pasó el enfado.

- Nada –intervino Will–. Pero a mí también me machaca con el tema de las cortinas si venir a cuento. Menos mal que Suzette no le da tanta importancia a unos cachos de tela que sólo valen para cubrir las ventanas...

- ¡No se trataba de las putas cortinas! –cortó Joy–. Seguro que Suzette simplemente cogió unas (las más caras, no las más bonitas ni mejores) y te las colgó, pero yo quería que lo hiciéramos juntos. Como pareja... Seguro que James y Lily lo hicieron así.

- En realidad, Verbena se plantó un día en nuestra casa –y les interrumpió en pleno acto sobre la encimera de la cocina, pero James fue lo bastante caballeroso para no decirlo en voz alta–, y nos las colgó.

Joy arrugó la frente, disgustada porque su inspiración repentina la acabara de conducir a una posición de desventaja, pero antes de que encontrara la forma de contestar las varitas de los magos empezaron a vibrar. Tres de ellos la sacaron rápidamente pero uno, no se dio por aludido... Adivinad quien.

- Jeje –se rió Peter al notar las cosquillas, luego (con mucho retraso) captó que las producía y sacó también la varita.

- Parece que Jesse ya ha regresado –dedujo James–. Vamos a mi casa.

- ¿Vais a dejarme aquí tirada? –si antes Joy parecía furiosa, ahora parecía la Teniente Ripley en pleno ataque de Alien. O más exacto aún: el Alien en pleno ataque, pero con glamour.

- Por supuesto que no –se ofendió Will–. Te acompaño a casa. Total, sólo será un momento... –y tal vez al fin, alguno descubriría donde vivía Joy, ya que la morena aún no les había invitado a su casa.

- No me refiero a eso. ¡Me vais a dejar tirada en plena discusión!

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que tu serías la primera en dar saltos de alegría al saber que estábamos a punto de atrapar a la asesina de tu amiga –Sirius no pudo (o no quiso) ocultar la satisfacción de devolverle a la morena todas sus acusaciones indirectas de deslealtad con el recuerdo de Evy.

- Sirius –Joy entornó los ojos y le gritó–¡Tú eres imbécil¡Los cuatro lo sois!

- ¿Pero yo qué hice? –quiso saber James, que no entendía porqué las mujeres se enfadaban con él y le insultaban.

Pero la joven morena ya no le escuchaba: acababa de despistarles entrando en la zona de alimentación, que estaba bastante abarrotada.

- ¿Nos vamos a tu casa? –Peter no pareció muy interesado en la dramática desaparición de la morena. Al contrario que sus amigos...

- Me quedaría mucho más tranquilo si la dejamos en casa antes de irnos –Will ignoró al más bajo de los merodeadores y se centró en los más altos, que asintieron.

Peter suspiró, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse solo en pleno Callejón Diagon (con unas trescientas mil personas más que estaban de compras), el lugar que atacaba Voldemort cuando se aburría de estar en su castillo, así que corrió para alcanzar a sus compañeros

- La encontraremos antes si nos separamos –la sugerencia de James arrancó un nuevo suspiro de Peter.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Peter fue a la zona donde era menos probable encontrar a Joy: la carnicería.

Pero como era el lugar donde menos esperarían encontrarla, era el lugar donde Joy fue a esconderse. Principalmente, porque sabía que no se darían por vencidos fácilmente hasta que no hubiera una segunda llamada. Su búsqueda de un lugar donde ocultarse la llevo a esconderse detrás de un mostrador.

- ¡Eh, guapita! Tu lugar está al otro lado del mostrador –una bruja regordeta con cara de bulldog mosqueado la invitó a irse.

- Por favor, deje que me esconda aquí. Me persigue mi ex marido –suplicó la morena, dejando que su tendencia al melodrama tomara el control.

- ¿No será ese chico bajito, gordo y que pronto se quedara calvo? –preguntó la Sra. Bulldog tras dar un vistazo a la galería y localizar a alguien que parecía estar buscando a otro alguien.

- Sí, ese es –asintió Joy.

- Cariño, quédate el tiempo que necesites –la morena agradeció la oferta con una breve sonrisa luminosa, una de las que hacía mucho que un miembro de la panda no veía.

En otro momento, a Joy le hubiera molestado que alguien pensara que ella podría haberse casado con Peter, pero ahora estaba agradecida de que fuera él quien la buscaba por allí. De haber sido James, Sirius o Will, la respuesta de la Sra. Bulldog habría sido:

- ¿Pero cómo has podido divorciarte de ese monumento de hombre¡Sal ahora mismo a reconciliarte con él!

En el fondo y a su pesar, Joy entendía la negativa de Giselle a divorciarse de Sirius: una vez que lo había conseguido, no iba a dejarle ir por una razón tan insignificante como que él ya no la quisiera. En realidad, esa era la gran diferencia entre Giselle y Evy. La segunda era demasiado orgullosa como para retener a su lado a alguien que realmente no quería estar allí. Todo lo contrario que la primera.

Tras esperar un tiempo prudencial, Joy le agradeció el escondite a la Sra. Bulldog y decidió irse del Callejón Diagon a buscar su forma favorita de desahogarse.

En ningún momento reparó en la figura vestida con gabardina y sombrero caído que no había logrado despistar, tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos.

Y es que había llamado a sus amigos idiotas. Pero es que lo eran, porque ninguno se había dado cuenta que su mal humor no se debía ni a cortinas, ni a Evy, ni a insatisfacción sexual... Se debía única y exclusivamente a que ellos estaban en la Orden y ella no. Eso la hacía sentirse marginada y subestimada. ¡Hasta a Peter le habían admitido!

No, subestimada no. Más bien, menospreciada. Lo que la llevaba a menospreciar a la Orden para no sentirse tan menospreciada y a refugiarse en los brazos del amante más inadecuado del mundo.

Por supuesto, eso también era culpa de ellos: estaba deseando que la pillaran para poder echarles en cara que era todo culpa suya. ¡Que se sintieran bien culpables que, después de todo, era culpa suya!

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que casi se topó con su lugar de destino: un tétrico bar situado en Felm Street, uno de los barrios más chungos del Londres mágico, llamado Admiral Arms.

Sólo el aspecto exterior del bar ya debería lograr que una jovencita de buena familia como ella huyera en dirección contraria, pero Joy entró sin la menor vacilación.

Por dentro era aún más sórdido que por fuera: las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y no había ventanas, las únicas fuentes de iluminación procedían de unas pocas bombillas rojas. Con ver eso, un auror ya habría etiquetado el local como "antro de vampiros", pero por si fuera estilo Peter y necesitara aún más pistas, el camarero tras la barra (un tipo chepudo que se parecía a Igor de El Jovencito Frankenstein) se dedicaba a limpiar de sangre las copas para las bebidas.

Pero los tres vampiros que estaban en el local en aquel momento (el camarero y dos clientes, una de ellas con los colmillos enterrados en el cuello de un ejecutivo) sabían que Joy no era una amenaza, sino la amante de uno de ellos.

- ¿Está Nyall? –le preguntó Joy a Igor.

- ¿Y dónde crees que podía haber ido a plena luz del día y con el Señor Oscuro tras sus venas? –contestó el camarero con su "amabilidad" habitual.

Joy, acostumbrada a arranques parecidos por parte de James, le ignoró y subió por unas desvencijadas escaleras hasta la habitación de Nyall. No se molestó en llamar, ya que sabía que sería bien recibida, pero al entrar, como siempre, su sentido de la estética la hizo arrugar el ceño.

La decoración del cuarto estaba inspirada en películas de vampiros de Serie B: cortinas rojas (tapando ventanas pintadas en la pared) y un ataúd de terciopelo del mismo color que las cortinas. Un adorno innecesario, ya que todos los vampiros dormían en realidad en colchones de agua porque era lo más cómodo.

La cama en cuestión estaba oculta tras un falso espejo que, además de ofrecer un escondite a quien lo necesitara (como era el caso de Nyall) permitía vigilar la falsa habitación principal y reconocer a las visitas indeseadas. A pesar de eso, Nyall seguía prefiriendo su cripta del cementerio de Even Horizon.

Dado que Joy era una visita más que deseada, el falso espejo se levantó para que la morena entrara en la habitación de verdad. Ésta carecía del hortera lujo de la anterior. De hecho, la palabra que mejor la definía era Espartana: paredes desnudas (pintadas de negro), lisas (es decir, sin ventanas dibujadas), cama sin dosel pero con un cabecero de madera bastante chulo (excepto por los grabados de gente mordiendo a gente) y un atractivo joven encima de la susodicha cama...

- ¿Un mal día? –era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto. Nyall sabía perfectamente que Joy sólo iba si había tenido un día realmente desastroso.

- Sí –Joy se dejó caer en la cama cerca del vampiro–. Precedido de 20 años malos...

- Vamos, algún año de tu vida habrá sido bueno –rió Nyall.

- Algún mes, pero no lo suficiente como para compensar –aseguró ella con tono lastimero.

- Pobre –Nyall sonrió (ocultando colmillos) mientras uno de sus dedos recorría la distancia entre el cuello y el escote de la joven.

Como Joy dejó escapar un suave gemido de placer, Nyall uso esta vez dos dedos y tampoco ocultó lo mucho que le hacía disfrutar el simple tacto de aquella piel suave, joven, cálida y viva...

De repente, el pensamiento de "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pasó por las mentes de ambos. O tal vez lo pensó uno e hizo eco en la mente del otro, pero igualmente les hizo detenerse unos segundos.

Todo había empezado como una venganza hacia terceras personas. En el caso de Joy, la venganza era para sus amigos, por haberla dejado fuera de la Orden del Fénix. Nyall quería vengarse del padre de Joy, que le acusó injustamente de realizar un mal negocio que provocó la muerte de unos pocos mortífagos. A eso se debía que el vampiro estuviera en la lista negra del señor oscuro...

Sin embargo, Nyall no huyó de Londres: sabía que estando Voldemort de por medio, correr o esconderse sólo servía para agotar inútilmente sus energías. Además, el señor oscuro tenía mejores magos que matar antes que a un vampiro.

Era una especie de ruleta rusa y, de momento, Nyall iba ganando, ya que aún estaba vivo. Bueno, eso era una forma de hablar.

El caso es que a Nyall le producía una gran satisfacción imaginarse la cara que pondría su antiguo patrón si le pillara revolcándose con su hija, aunque no tanta como le producía a Joy al anticipar el momento en que sus perspicaces amigos les pillaran de marrón.

A ninguno se les había pasado por la cabeza que durante sus intercambios de fluidos pudiera aparecer una horda de mortífagos para cumplir la sentencia de muerte sobre Nyall. ¿Y por qué preocuparse? Llevaban más de un año en ese plan y aún no habían sido pillados in fraganti por nadie.

El problema no era ese, sino que en algún momento ese juego había dejado de ser una venganza para convertirse en una especie de necesidad. Pero sin el "una especie".

No era un secreto que las tres drogas de origen mágico más potentes eran el polvo de hadas, la sangre de vampiro y el Júbilo de Onza. Había quien incluía una cuarta, la saliva de licántropo transformado (decían que era genial para ir de marcha) pero el riesgo de infectarse con una toma era del noventa y nueve por ciento.

Nyall era un vampiro. Joy en parte Onza (la de madre, concretamente), lo bastante como para que en su sangre hubiera una mínima cantidad de Júbilo. Llevaban intercambiando sangre una media de dos veces por semana desde un año antes.

Resultado: Nyall era adicto al Júbilo de Joy y Joy a la sangre de vampiro de Nyall, de tal manera que suspender esos intercambios de sangre terminaría conduciéndoles a la locura en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, a una considerablemente dolorosa muerte.

Sin embargo, lo estaban intentando. Joy no se había pasado por el Admiral Arms en tres semanas, casi un récord. Alguien le había arrancado varios meses antes la promesa de no volver a estar con Nyall nunca más y por Merlín que la pobre trataba de cumplirla. Pero no era fácil para ninguno de los dos...

Nyall había ido a buscarla a su casa bastantes veces desde entonces, pese al peligro de ser atrapado por hermanos de raza leales al señor oscuro y ella había terminado allí algunas veces, generalmente cuando se sentía agobiada...

- Si no hubieras venido hoy, habría ido a buscarte esta misma noche –Nyall intercambió por sus labios los dedos que la acariciaban.

- ¿Sí? –Joy alcanzó su varita e hizo desaparecer la ropa de ambos.

Le encantaba sentir la piel fría del vampiro tanto como a él le gustaba sentir la suya, tan cálida. Vida y muerte. Calor y frío. Yin y Yan.

Mm. esa frase era buena. Debía incluirla en su próxima novela...

El pensamiento de lanzar un nuevo best-seller recién salido el anterior le hizo sonreír. Bueno, eso y sentir los labios sedosos del vampiro resbalando por su cuello siguiendo el ritual acostumbrado: pronto llegaría a sus muslos y hundiría sus colmillos en la femoral, extrayendo junto a su sangre todas las cosas que la agobiaban.

Por no hablar de esa exquisita sensación de abandono. Sí, Joy era consciente de que aquello era peligroso, que a Nyall se le podía ir la mano y terminar matándola accidentalmente. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a asumir ese riesgo con tal de sentirse así, era como lanzarse de cabeza al mar desde lo alto de un acantilado: podías terminar rompiéndote la cabeza contra las rocas. O no. Todo dependía de la ley de la gravedad.

Y luego, un rato después. Nyall la cerraría la herida y se abriría una así mismo en el cuello, para que ella bebiera. Y... simplemente no había nada semejante a esa sensación. Poder líquido deslizándose por su garganta y alimentando sus células.

Con un ronroneo, Joy se entregó a esa sensación de indefensión total que tanto la seducía.

&·&·&

- Ya era hora de que llegaras –le regañó Sirius a Bell cuando ella llegó tarde a la reunión después de más de seis toques a la varita.

- Claro que yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarte si debajo de esa gabardina llevas un body de encaje –Benjy Fenwick la miró alzando las cejas sugerentemente, es decir, imitando uno de los gestos de Sirius, lo que provocó un gruñido del animago.

Benjy era algo baboso, estilo Peter para concretar, pero como era realmente atractivo con su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, la mayoría de las chicas estaban dispuestas a perdonárselo durante un rato. Consideraba a Sirius y Will sus mejores amigos y compañeros de correrías, aunque lo cierto es que los ex Gryffindor no le tragaban y cuando salían de marcha por ahí siempre procuraban despistarle.

Bell miró con censura al joven mientras se quitaba la gabardina (no llevaba un body de encaje sino unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra) y la colocaba en el respaldo de su silla.

Era consciente de que si Gideon estuviera allí (había partido esa mañana junto a su hermano Fabian en una misión) y James atento (no le escuchó por estar debatiendo con Jesse sobre algo) Benjy no se habría atrevido a decir ni mu.

- Fenwick,. ¿podrías no comportarte como un capullo durante un rato? –le pidió no muy amablemente Sirius.

- Eso es imposible –contestaron James y Jesse volviendo sentándose en la mesa en ese momento.

Dado que ni James ni Lily usaban coche y que Sirius se llevó su moto a su casa, habían convertido el garaje de Godric Hollow en una sala de reuniones con una mesa redonda estilo rey Arturo en el centro de la misma, rodeado por sillas giratorias. También era el único lugar de la casa en el que uno podía aparecerse, siempre y cuando fuera un miembro de la orden autorizado, claro.

En aquellos momentos, todos estaban sentados en sus sillas mirando hacia una pantalla que Jesse había montado para mostrarles los datos que había reunido.

- ¿Empezamos? –preguntó Giselle impaciente, sentada entre Sirius y su prima.

- ¿No esperamos a Lily? –se extrañó Will.

- No –negó James–. Por lo visto ha decidido enclaustrarse hasta que empiece a tener contracciones como poco. Aunque esta vez está tan picada que es capaz de no hablarme hasta después de cortar el cordón umbilical con los dientes...

Hubo más de una disimulada mueca de asco al imaginarse esa escena, sólo a Peter pareció agradarle la imagen.

- Mientras no siga esa moda asquerosa de comerse la placenta... –comentó Jesse provocando la aparición de nuevas muecas de asco por parte de los miembros de la Orden.

- ¡Qué asco! –la sonrisa morbosa de Hestia Jones, la amante de Sirius, restaba credibilidad a su mueca de desagrado–. He oído que para el nacimiento de su primogénito, Malfoy va a celebrar una gran fiesta en la que compartirá la placenta con Voldemort.

- ¡Hestia! –exclamaron todos con tono de "o lo dejas o te vomitamos encima".

Menos Sirius, que soltó una breve risa. Por muy grotesca que le resultara la imagen de Voldemort devorando la mitad de la placenta del parto de su prima, adoraba el humor de Hestia. Eso y que siempre parecía estar al tanto de todo, aunque eso último se debía a su trabajo como ayudante de investigación de Rita en El Profeta.

Hestia ingresó en la Academia de aurores, pero fue expulsada por la "poco permisiva política del Ministerio en lo tocante a la excesiva confraternización de alumnos y profesores". O lo que es lo mismo: se lío con su profesor de Camuflaje, los pillaron y los expulsaron. Aunque el que Crouch descubriera los vínculos de la joven con la Orden del Fénix también debió de tener cierta influencia.

Fue entonces cuando ella se buscó una nueva forma de ganarse la vida que además le permitiera seguir siendo útil para la Orden y encontró esa vacante en El Profeta junto a la periodista de moda.

En aquella época, Rita estaba a punto de alcanzar el momento cumbre de su carrera (de hecho, dicha cumbre llegaría unos años más tarde, cuando fuera la única periodista acreditada para cubrir los juicios a mortífagos) por lo que necesitaba ayudantes para que contrastaran todos los rumores que llegaban a la redacción, redactaran noticias y, a veces, corrigieran la ortografía.

Gracias a que Hestia logró entrar, la Orden estaba al cabo de la calle de todos los rumores que circulaban por todos los estratos de la sociedad mágica.

- Será mejor que empecemos –Dumbledore les dejó bromear un poco más antes de entrar en materia. A Moody no le gustaban esos momentos de expansión, pero el Director de Hogwarts comprendía que estaba trabajando con gente joven (la media de edad en esa mesa era, quitando a Moody y él, de 24 años) que necesitaba momentos de relax.

- Sí –Jesse se puso en pie y se acercó al proyector de transparencias–. La dirección que Sirius y James nos consiguieron en el castillo de Bressay...

- Con el voto en contra de toda la Orden –se apresuró a remarcar Marlene McKinnons mirando a Sirius con censura, pero no a James.

La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden jamás censuraba nada a James. Es más, le admiraban y le colgaban el cartel de buen líder siguiendo sus ideas sin chistar. Sólo Will, Bell, Sirius y Lily (en especial, los dos últimos) se le rebelaban de continuo, lo que provocaba que si algo salía mal en algún plan del heredero de Gryffindor, aunque James hiciera recaer sobre sí mismo toda la responsabilidad...

- Fue idea mía –como acababa de hacer el joven de pelo revuelto, daba igual, porque seguían pensando que los responsables eran los demás.

- Ejem –Jesse fingió toser para recobrar la atención. Una vez conseguido, prosiguió–: Como iba diciendo, la dirección que se consiguió en Bressay corresponde a una calle de Grinzing, un pequeño pueblo cerca de Viena. Concretamente aquí... –señaló con la varita una calle del mapa.

- Pero es muy probable que alguien le haya avisado y ya no esté allí –opinó Giselle, siempre dispuesta a desprestigiar los logros de Jesse y Lily.

- Lo sé, por eso he investigado también qué podía haberle encargado Voldemort que le trajera de Viena –Jesse reprimió el impulso de dedicarle a Sirius su mirada de "¿en serio te casaste con eso?" y se concentró en la nueva transparencia, que mostraba una especie de diario con tapas de un cuero extraño–. Este es "El libro de la Paz" uno de los cuarenta diarios de Grindelwald.

- ¡Cuarenta! –se sorprendió Peter.

- Sí. La verdad es que por mucho que trataba de ser meticuloso y ordenado, Grindelwald era un desastre e iba por el mundo perdiendo sus diarios. Luego los encontraba y, por ahorrar papel, volvía a escribir... –explicó Dumbledore.

- Vamos, que la única manera de enterarse de algo es tener toda la colección –concluyó Marlene.

- Excepto en el caso del Libro de la Paz, que va desde 1951 hasta 1960 todo seguido y sin cortes. Por lo visto, en él revela cosas muy interesantes: rutas para escapar de Azkaban, antídotos y curas contra venenos y enfermedades aparentemente incurables, posibles ubicaciones de objetos mágicos... En fin, cosas de este estilo.

»Se expondrá en la Deutschordenskirche, cerca de la catedral principal, a partir de este sábado a las diez de la mañana. Pero el aristócrata no lo cederá a la galería de arte hasta esa misma mañana... Eso significa que aunque haya tenido que cambiar de escondite, Sheila no puede abandonar Viena hasta el sábado. A no ser que quiera soportar la ira de Voldemort por largarse sin el libro.

- Cosa que dudo –musitaron Will y Sirius con ironía.

-Bien, entonces debemos pensar quiénes irán a Viena –dijo Dumbledore.

- En realidad, antes de eso hay algo más –el tono de Jesse sonó vacilante, como si no le terminara de gustar interrumpir al que fue su Director. Pero Dumbledore le dio permiso para seguir con un gesto y se relajó–. Es sobre vuestra amiga y posible musa de Voldemort, July Worstblood.

James tragó saliva y fingió que (al igual que Bell) estaba tomando escrupulosas notas de la reunión, pero en realidad estaba pensando en el papel con el teléfono de July que se había tragado.

- ¿La escritora romántica? –preguntó Hestia con sorna.

- Que gran mujer... –suspiró Peter pensando en los enormes atributos que le acababa de ver en el Callejón Diagon.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? –quiso saber Dumbledore, bastante sorprendido.

- Por lo visto, July forma parte de una familia numerosa y bastante problemática que ha estado muy activa el último año. Lizbell me ha contado que están detrás de una masacre de mortífagos en Anath, el genocidio de vampiros en la costa oeste estadounidense, el robo de varias obras de arte valiosas y, de la fundación Sweetworld, un conglomerado de empresas de distintas áreas que van adquirieron de forma bastante dudosa, además de haber fundado un montón de club nocturnos cuánto menos atípicos...

- Define "atípico" –le pidió James.

- Lizbell me habló de uno que fue desmantelado hace poco en Amsterdan llamado "Lugosi" por Bela Lugosi, un actor que interpretó a Drácula. En él los camareros eran vampiros fingiendo ser humanos disfrazados de vampiros. A medianoche, se conectaban los aspersores de incendios y dejaban caer una lluvia de sangre de cerdo sobre los asistentes... No se explica muy bien que les diera por ahí teniendo en cuenta que no les molan nada los vampiros –Jesse se encogió de hombros.

»También les pertenecía el "Ank-su-namun" de París, un tugurio inspirado en el antiguo Egipto de las películas de momias. Lo clausuraron hace seis meses porque les pillaron con unas momias robadas del Louvre a las que convirtieron en Inferis para que bailaran con los asistentes.

- ¡Sí! Yo hice un artículo sobre ese garito –recordó Hestia–. Sirius me acompañó...

- ¿Eran momias de verdad? –preguntaron entonces los dos con tono incrédulo.

- Yo pensaba que era un muggle disfrazado –aseguró Sirius.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con lo de Viena? –Giselle le dedicó una mirada asesina Hestia. No sabía qué le fastidiaba mas de la auror-periodista: que se acostara con su marido, que no lo ocultara o que cuando Giselle decía "mi marido" ella contestara "mi amante".

- Se sabe que una de esas empresas que ha estado financiando el museo donde se expone el Libro de la Paz pertenece a Sweetworld. Además, muchos de los objetos que han robado eran codiciados por Voldemort. No sería de extrañar, por tanto, que los Worstblood fueran detrás del libro y tengamos que vérnoslas con ellos en Viena... Pensaba que debíamos saberlo –concluyó Jesse tomando asiento.

- Pero aunque estuviesen allí –intervino Peter con tono vacilante–¿cuántos pueden ser? No creo que sean tan peligrosos...

- Pues no eran más de nueve cuando se apoderaron de Anath y mataron a los cerca de 50 mortífagos y Odales que estaban allí –replicó Jesse. Que otros se hicieran con Anath antes que los Mahutam fue un golpe muy duro para el Clan, pero él seguía pensando (y Lily coincidía con él) que había algo más en todo aquello.

- ¿Del Clan irá alguien? –Dumbledore fue al grano. Sabía que a los Mahutam todo lo referente con Anath y sus nuevos amos les escocía bastante y no quería que Jesse se desconcentrara.

- Ethan y Lizbell –al igual que ocurrió cuando el joven empezó a hablar de los Worstblood, Bell dejó de tomar notas y alzó la vista: las dos veces había notado una extraña inflexión en la voz del metamorfomago. ¿Es que nadie más la captó?

- Íbamos a discutir quién irá de los nuestros –les recordó Dumbledore, armándose de paciencia, prediciendo lo que vendría a continuación.

- Yo voy –se ofrecieron a la vez Will, Jesse, Bell, Sirius y James.

- No creo que sea buena idea mezclar los sentimientos con la captura de un mortífago –dijo Moody tratando de sonar delicado.

- Tonterías –negó Bell–. Precisamente porque vamos a poner todo nuestro corazón en esto, somos los más indicados para hacerlo.

- Eso decía tu padre y mira cómo acabó –señaló Moody. No pretendía ser cruel, pero sí desanimar a la rubia lo suficiente como para que no quisiera ir, aunque logró el efecto contrario.

- Yo puedo acompañarlos –se ofreció Marlene.

- ¿Acompañarnos? –repitió Sirius furioso–. ¿Qué somos?. ¿Alumnos de segundo en su primera visita a Hogsmeade?

- No, sólo adultos que pierden los nervios con mucha facilidad. Me sentiría más tranquilo si os acompañan Marlene y Giselle, ellas serán capaces de mantener la cabeza fría cuando vosotros la hayáis perdido –por su tono, Dumbledore no iba a ceder en ese punto.

- También sería buena idea que se les unieran los Prewett si mañana han vuelto de su misión –sugirió Emmeline Vance.

- Perfecto. ¿Todos de acuerdo? –unos "sí" que sonaron a "si no hay más remedio" fueron la respuesta–. Pues con esto y un bizcocho, hasta mañana a las ocho. Estaré aquí para despediros...

Todos se levantaron despacio excepto Bell, que lo hizo a tal velocidad que más querría para sí un correcaminos.

- ¿Dónde está el fuego? –preguntó James, que aún no se había levantado cuando ella ya se había puesto la gabardina y el sombrero.

- Dejé el horno encendido –y con esa poco creíble excusa (el horno de Bell llevaba cerca de tres meses roto) y un "hasta mañana", la rubia se desapareció.

- ¿Qué crees que se trae entre manos? –le preguntó a Sirius divertido.

- Ni idea –el moreno se encogió de hombros y James notó que su amigo no estaba para bromas, si acaso para un par de copas en solitario. Ni siquiera respondió a las indirectas de Hestia, que estaban poniendo a Giselle de los nervios, sino que se desapareció sin despedirse de nadie.

- Le estamos perdiendo a él también –se entristeció Jesse.

- No mientras yo esté aquí para evitarlo –casi juró James.

&·&·&

Bell se apareció en el lugar en el que había estado antes de recibir un sinfín de toques en su varita: enfrente del Admiral Arms.

Dado que a sus amigos no parecía preocuparles de dónde sacaba Joy el dinero, Bell había decidido seguirla sólo por asegurarse que no estaba metida en algo peligroso... Pero dado que estaba dentro de un antro de vampiros, estaba metida en algo muy peligroso.

Sabía lo que era el Admiral Arms porque Remus se lo dijo en un soleado día, casi en otra vida... Bell sacudió su rubia cabellera y alejó al licántropo de sus pensamientos. Tenía que estar concentrada para que si Joy salía no la descubriese.

Eso contando con que la morena no se hubiera ido mientras ella estaba en la reunión.

Pero no, obviamente Joy era muy consciente del tiempo de que disponía porque salió justo en aquel momento. Parpadeó, como si la poca luz del sol que había hiriera sus ojos, y sacó unas gafas oscuras para protegerlos.

Luego consultó su reloj, torció la boca al ver lo tarde que era (no era tan consciente del tiempo, por lo visto) y tambaleándose como si estuviera borracha o colocada o ambas cosas a la vez, avanzó hacia una cabina telefónica que había justo enfrente del antro.

Bell se camufló a sí misma y a su vuelapluma con un hechizo, se acercó a la cabina y se dedicó a tomar nota de una conversación que debía ser muy truculenta para no ser realizada desde el teléfono de casa.

Joy estaba impacientándose, los dos pitidos de señal que había recibido se le antojaban mil, era uno de los efectos de la sangre de vampiro que acababa de tomar de Nyall, todo iba demasiado lento.

- Lynn Worstblood, diosa de la lujuria y el desenfreno al aparato –finalmente alguien descolgó el dichoso cacharro y contestó una voz ronroneante que a Bell le resultó familiar. ¿Pero de que iba conocer ella a una Worstblood?

- No tengo tiempo para jugar, Lynn –Joy dijo su nombre como si le pareciera gracioso llamarla así.

- ¿Qué te pareció July Worstblood? –pero ella sí las tenía, dado que ignoró la advertencia de la morena.

- Pensé que la habías sacado de un tugurio de striptease de mala muerte de Miami.

- En realidad es mi profesora de aerobic strip, así que tan desencaminada no ibas –reconoció la tal Lynn.

- ¿Aerobic Strip? Por favor no me digas que practicas eso –pese a que era el deporte de moda, Joy despreciaba el aerobic strip. Lo consideraba aún mas vulgar que llevar zapatos de tacón con chándal.

- ¡Pues claro que lo practico! .¿No te has dado cuenta que las mujeres con mejor físico del mundo trabajan de strippers? Está claro que hay relación entre su físico y su trabajo...

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo: creo que entre tu físico y tu trabajo hay relación. Pero no te he llamado para discutir eso –Joy remarcó el cambio de tema con un cambio de tono de burlón a serio–. Te tengo dos noticias: una normal y una malísima.

- ¿Cuál es la normal?

- Pensé que querrías que te fuera confirmado que Sheila está en Viena –si debía de quererlo, porque hasta Bell notó el suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Y la malísima?

- ¿Adivina cómo lo sé? –le retó Joy.

Lynn debió de adivinarlo y no le gustó nada, porque se escucharon varios "joder" en muy diversos idiomas. Joy esperó pacientemente que la joven se calmara antes de soltar su última bomba.

- Y adivina ahora cómo habrán adivinado lo que Sheila busca en Viena.

- ¿No dijiste que tenías sólo dos noticias? –Lynn sonó irritada, aunque no tanto como para ponerse a soltar tacos en veinte idiomas–. ¿Algo más?

- No. Sólo... Ten cuidado¿vale? –se preocupó Joy.

- Siempre lo hago –contestó Lynn con cariño, logrando que el tono le resultara demasiado familiar a Bell, pero no que lograra ubicarlo–. No te preocupes, soy realmente buena en mi trabajo... Te llamaré en cuanto todo acabe.

- Más te vale. Mucha suerte –se despidió Joy.

- Gracias. ¡Y océanos de amor para ti! –se burló Lynn.

- Vete a la mierda –se irritó la morena colgando bruscamente el teléfono, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Bell no escuchara las risas divertidas de la tal Lynn.

Tras colgar, Joy se alejó un par de pasos de la cabina, levantó su varita y llamó al autobús Noctámbulo para que la llevara a la parada de taxis más cercana. No quería que nadie del mundo mágico supiera donde vivía: si su coche y su reloj podían resultar sospechosos, su casa llevaba en la fachada un rótulo que decía "aquí hay gato encerrado".

En cuanto el autobús desapareció de su vista, Bell se quitó el conjuro desilusionador y se apareció en su casa totalmente impresionada.

Si pensaba que lo de Joy era grave, ahora sabía que era mil veces peor que grave: amantes-vampiros y llamadas a miembros de la familia Worstblood. Tendría que preguntarle a Jesse si sabía algo de la tal Lynn...

Una cosa era segura: los Worstblood estaban en Viena, sabían que Sheila también estaba y que ellos irían a por ella...

Bell se encontró a sí misma sonriéndose en el espejo: los Gryffindor no se achantaban ante un buen desafío y Viena iba a serlo. La acción que la rubia necesitaba antes de ayudar a su morena amiga a salir del pozo en el que se había metido.

* * *

Antes de pasar a cosas más serias una pregunta¿al leer lo de "amante-vampiro" alguien más que yo se acordó de una canción de Miguel Bosé¿Sí¿No? Da igual, era por saber si alguien más está tan mal como yo.

En cuanto a las cosas serias, la verdad es que quería hablaros de algunos personajes y cosillas que aparecen en este capi. (Voy a intentar hacerlo en la medida de lo posible a lo largo de todo el fict)

Benjy Fenwick. No es invento mío. Aparece en el capítulo 9 del libro 5 en la foto de la Orden de 1980. Si lo consultáis, os daréis cuenta que no va a estar mucho entre nosotros, por eso le he puesto una personalidad un poco desagradable, para que ninguna se encariñe demasiado.

Hestia Jones. Tampoco es invento mío. Es miembro de la Orden de 1995, el problema es que pensaba que estuvo en la primera Orden cuando la incluí en la historia, pero hace poco me di cuenta que no aparecía en la foto, por lo que aún no había ingresado. El caso es que Hestia ya aparecía como rollete de Sirius en "El arte de Vengarte" (capítulos 14 y 31), como esto la daba un pasado tanto con Evy como con Sirius decidí mantenerla en la historia.

En cuanto a que no aparezca en la foto, tampoco lo hacen Giselle, Will, Bell y Jesse y también los he puesto de miembros. Como tengo que justificar cuatro ausencias, no pasa nada por una quinta.

En cuanto a los nombres de los garitos de los Worstblood, Lugosi no tiene misterio, y Ank-su-namun es el nombre de la amante muerta de "La momia" y no sólo de "La momia" de Bredan Fraser, sino de "La momia" en blanco y negro.

El Admiral Arms aparece en la película de "La Reina de los Condenados". Si habéis visto esa película, contar con mi más sentido pésame. Sino la visteis, seguir así.

Viena¿por qué Viena? Principalmente porque fue una ciudad en la que me encantó estar y porque tiene algo fundamental para la trama. Dos requisitos imprescindibles para mí. Podía haber elegido perfectamente París en su lugar, pero prefería una ciudad que apareciera en menos ficts para no resultar muy repetitiva.

Y no se me ocurre nada más de este capítulo, salvo que espero que os gustara y tal.

Para el próximo e inspirada por Joy os dejó con una adivinanza¿con quién estaba hablando Joy por teléfono? Está clarísimo...

Nos vemos en dos semanas. Otras que no lo tengo muy claro. Bueno, la noche de Hallowen como muy tarde. Muchos besos de cereza. No os olvidéis de reír ni de dejar RR.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mía, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	3. Vals Vienés

Hola, hola mis queridas/os y sufridas/os lectoras/es... ¿Qué tal el mes de octubre? Yo no sé vosotras/os pero yo hasta las narices de tanta lluvia... mira que he decidido aplazar las escenas con agua para más adelante. En fin, no voy a soltaros más el rollo...

Los RR como siempre están contestados en una RR a mi misma. Disfrutad del capi.

**Prácticamente arte 3.**

**Vals vienés.**

Cuando Sirius abrió los ojos, ella estaba sentada a los pies de su cama. Por supuesto, era otra de sus malditas alucinaciones provocadas por el sentimiento de culpa, pero en aquella ocasión el fantasma de Evy no llevaba ningún cuchillo y se limitaba a observarle con la cabeza ladeada...

- ¿Qué tal, nena? Últimamente me visitas muy seguido –saludó alegremente.

Ella no le contestó. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Después de todo, ni siquiera era un fantasma sino un producto de la mente de Sirius. El merodeador cerró los ojos desperezándose y cuando los volvió a abrir ella ya no estaba. Tampoco era una novedad.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y le dio un vistazo al reloj, sorprendido de haber sido capaz de dormir hasta tarde (el sol estaba muy alto) cuando era un manojo de impaciencia. Sin embargo, su reloj le decía que sólo eran las cinco de la mañana...

¿Estaría mal? Recordaba haberlo adelantado una hora cuando llegaron al continente, pero aún así parecían las once de la mañana y no las cinco. Como no estaba seguro de que su reloj no se hubiese jodido con el viaje en traslador decidió salir tal cual estaba (con un pantalón de pijama) a investigar.

Una de las ventajas de viajar con una celebridad como Marlene era que ella tenía amigos en todas partes. Uno de ellos les había prestado una casa en el _Opernring_ lo bastante grande como que todos durmieran en su propia habitación, pero con sólo un reloj que era de cuco y estaba en medio del salón. Sirius comprobó estupefacto que efectivamente, eran las cinco y diez de la mañana...

- También yo pensé que era más tarde –le saludó la voz risueña de Bell desde la ventana.

- ¿Las cinco de la mañana? –preguntó Sirius, con la esperanza de que si lo decía en voz alta alguien le corregiría.

- Me temo que sí –le confirmó Bell–. ¿Cómo estás?

- Cansado, quiero un café –Sirius fingió que no entendía el significado de la pregunta y conjuró unas tazas de café bien cargado–. ¿Y tú? No pareces haber dormido muy bien...

- Estamos muy cerca de Alemania –fue la enigmática respuesta de Bell.

Al menos, sería enigmática para alguien que no supiera que en ese país estaba la última dirección conocida de cierto licántropo de ojos dorados del que cierta rubia seguía enamorada a pesar de no tener noticias suyas desde hacía dos años, que fue la última vez que pasó por Inglaterra...

Fue una visita relámpago que le cundió muchísimo. Remus llegó, saludó a sus padres, acudió al lado de Bell, le dio el pésame por la muerte de su padre, le aseguró a Will que su hermana estaba bien, peleó con James, con Bell, con Sirius y con Lily, le gritó a Peter, se hizo la foto con el resto de la Orden (a cuidadosa distancia de los otros merodeadores y porque Bell no estaba en ella) y regresó a Alemania. Junto a Jack, según las malas lenguas.

- Debí irme con él entonces –no era la primera vez que Bell mostraba su arrepentimiento en voz alta, al menos delante de Sirius. No solía hacerlo frente a James porque estaba demasiado enfadado con Remus "por pasar de su hermanita".

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –normalmente, Sirius se reservaba esa pregunta para sí mismo, pero aquel día estaba demasiado alterado para callarse.

- No lo sé. Mi padre acababa de morir y sentía que irme era como huir y pensé que estaría mal abandonar a mi madre. Aunque lo que más influyó fue descubrir que me había estado ocultando que Jack estaba con él. ¡No sabes cómo me enciende recordar las prisas que tenía por volver corriendo a su lado! –pese a los dos años transcurridos, Bell sintió al recordarlo los mismos celos que entonces.

- Eso no quiere decir nada. Si yo hubiera dejado mis pocas posesiones materiales en manos de alguien como Jack también habría vuelto corriendo a su lado. Cuanto menos tiempo dispusiera para quemarlo todo, mejor –trató de bromear Sirius.

- Me gustaría haber podido creer que sus prisas se debían a eso –suspiró la rubia tan apesadumbrada que Sirius le revolvió los rizos en un intento de animarla–. ¡Estate quieto! –le riñó con una sonrisa que hizo aparecer otra en los labios del moreno.

- ¡Me da igual que no quiera abrir la puerta, Puck¡Dile a esa cabezota que tengo por esposa que se ponga al teléfono! –James entró pegándole gritos al teléfono del amigo de Marlene seguido de Will.

- Se ha levantado de buen humor –observó divertido el ex prefecto.

- Pues espera a que el amigo de Marlene le haga pagar la llamada internacional –Sirius le invocó una taza de café al joven, que asintió divertido.

- Lo siento, Puck. No pretendía gritarte. No, tranquilo, sé que no es culpa tuya... Volveré a llamar para ver cómo está –James colgó fieramente, llevado por la frustración que había reprimido en la última parte de la conversación.

- ¿Aún no has logrado hablar con Lily? –preguntó Sirius, divertido.

- Desde que volvimos de Bressay –admitió James–. Ni siquiera sabe que estoy en Viena.

Ese último dato era bastante conocido en aquella mesa, así como que Peter y Puck se habían quedado en Godric Hollow para cuidar de la pelirroja. Cosa que, como todos sabían también, era una soberana estupidez, ya que en caso de problemas, sería Lily quien terminaría salvando el trasero de los otros dos. Y más valía que no hubiera problemas ni que Lily se terminara enterando de que James se había fugado al continente sin siquiera avisarle...

El moreno de pelo revuelto se sirvió un café y se dejó caer en una silla pesadamente: no había dormido ni siquiera media hora en toda la noche, sino que había estado dando vueltas por la habitación debatiéndose entre las dos cosas más importantes de su vida: su amor por Lily y su lealtad por Sirius.

Era tan perfectamente consciente de que no podía dejar que Sirius se embarcara en su vendetta personal con Sheila como que su esposa estaba convencida de que su embarazo iba a terminar matándola. En esas circunstancias, su sitio estaba con los dos: si tan sólo Lily hubiera abierto la puerta podría haber ido a Viena con ellos y todo habría sido mucho más sencillo.

- ¿Creéis que esos famosos Worstblood aparecerán hoy? –preguntó Will.

- No lo sé –contestó Bell–. Seguramente estén interesados en el Libro de la Paz. Son realmente hábiles robando cosas: anoche, Lizbell me contó que robaron un diamante llamado "La estrella de Oriente" durante un programa que transmitían por la tele muggle. ¡En vivo y en directo, sin alterar la señal! –la rubia no les había contado que siguió a Joy, sólo que una fuente le dijo que la presencia de los Worstblood en esa ciudad era cien por cien segura.

- Que se queden el libro, lo único que yo quiero es capturar a Sheila –casi gruñó Sirius.

James logró que su suspiro pasara por un bostezo justificado por la falta de sueño. Realmente le habría gustado que Lily estuviese allí, no sólo no tendría que preocuparse por ella sino que le ayudaría a evitar que Sirius terminara en Azkaban porque eso de que "sólo quería capturarla" no se lo creía ni Peter.

Bell tampoco se atrevió a decir que, a tenor de lo que escuchó en la conversación de Joy, la autoproclamada diosa de la lujuria y el desenfreno, Lynn Worstblood, estaba más interesada en Sheila que en el librito.

- Será mejor que vaya a ducharme –anunció Sirius, al ver que su "querida" esposa entraba en el salón.

El hecho de que ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en dormir en la misma habitación que ella, aunque sólo fuera para acallar los rumores, era un síntoma de lo mal que estaban las cosas entre ellos. Sobre todo después de que ella le montara un pollo descomunal mientras el día anterior hacía la maleta.

Sirius no habría sabido decir si el enfado de su esposa se debía a que estaba celosa de Hestia Jones y del recuerdo de Evy o si sólo estaba preocupada por él. Curiosamente, eso último era lo que más le irritaba en Giselle, aunque no en Bell, James o Lily. De hecho, había mantenido una conversación con ésta última al respecto poco después de que oyeran hablar de los archivos de mortífagos ocultos en el castillo de Bressay.

Esa tarde, Sirius estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina en bañador. Después de la reunión de la Orden (dos semanas atrás) había sentido el impulso de hacer unos largos para quemar algo de energía.

- Tengo miedo por ti –confesó Lily sin rodeos, sentándose cuidadosamente en la tumbona más cercana al chico.

Él alzó una ceja: no dejaba de resultar curioso que, desde que estaba embarazada, la pelirroja tuviera cuidado al sentarse pero no a la hora de lanzarse contra un batallón de mortífagos.

De todas maneras, una de las cosas que más había cambiado a lo largo de esos años era su relación con Lily. Antes se limitaba a la cordialidad que debía existir entre él y la novia/esposa de su mejor amigo, pero en algún momento, esa relación había evolucionado hasta que ambos se consideraran amigos más allá de sus respectivas relaciones con James. Lo que implicaba que ambos se soltaran las verdades sin tapujos.

- James también está preocupado por ti. Todos lo estamos –siguió hablando Lily aunque el joven no hubiera dado muestras de estar escuchando–. Sentimos que vamos a perderte.

- ¿No creéis que pueda con Sheila? –preguntó Sirius, mitad broma, mitad orgullo herido.

- Nos preocupa más que puedas con ella –contestó la pelirroja.

- Tranquila, no me perderéis. Te lo prometo –aseguró Sirius.

Pareció que Lily iba a replicar que eso era algo que él no podía asegurar al cien por cien por mucho que lo prometiera, pero en vez de eso, se limitó a suspirar cansadamente.

Pero a diferencia de Lily, Giselle no se había dado cuenta que con Sirius había un límite que no debía sobrepasar: mencionar a Evy, y la castaña clara tenía la fatal costumbre de tratar de manipularle con la frase "a ella no le gustaría que hicieras eso". Sirius podía responder a eso de dos formas: o bien con la advertencia de que no le convenía mentarla o con un cínico "seguro que a ella tampoco le gustó que Sheila le cortara el cuello. O que me casara contigo".

En realidad, a Sirius le parecía que su boda sólo le había gustado a tres personas: la novia, la tía de la novia y madre de Bell, y a Ethan, el padre de Evy que casualmente caminaba hacia él por el pasillo.

Pese a que el merodeador tenía bien presentes las palabras que el señor de los Onzas le dijo en el hospital horas después de la muerte de su hija (palabras que le desagradaron bastante por muy ciertas y sensatas que sonaran) esbozó una sonrisa que un desconocido habría calificado de auténtica y alegre, ligeramente deslucida por las ojeras del joven.

- ¿Una mala noche? –preguntó Ethan.

- Los nervios –Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Tranquilo, de una forma u otra, hoy todo habrá terminado –el Onza posó su manos sobre uno de esos hombros en un gesto que trataba de ser paternal, pero tan real como la sonrisa que le dedicó el merodeador.

- Lo sé. Voy a ducharme.

- Y a vestirte –le aconsejó Lizbell, que siempre parecía estar cerca de Ethan.

En más de una ocasión, Sirius había pillado a Jesse y Lily especulando con la idea de que esos dos estuvieran liados y viéndolos juntos, comprendió de dónde salían esas sospechas...

En cualquier caso, su relación con la vampiro no era lo que se dice muy estrecha, simplemente no podía serlo: para ella, Sirius era la razón por la que renunció al amor de su vida y a él, eso de que hubiera estado con su padre y luego con el de Evy le daba un poquito de mal rollo.

Además, Sirius no se terminaba de fiar de ellos. Después de todo, si Ethan no le hubiera soltado todo aquel discurso de "debes continuar adelante" y "sigue las señales y encontrarás tu camino" no habría creído que el embarazo de Giselle era algo bonito en plan "una vida se acaba y otra comienza" sino que, en cambio, habría percibido la trampa y no habría caído de lleno en ella.

Aunque en una cosa tenía razón su "querida esposa": los primeros meses de matrimonio no fueron tan malos. A Sirius le ilusionaba lo de ser padre y, aunque el "aborto" fue un palo muy gordo, enseguida se lanzaron a intentarlo de nuevo. Pero cuando se enteró de que Giselle nunca había estado embarazada, que era estéril y que además, ella lo sabía, todo quedó empañado por la mentira.

En realidad, resultaba totalmente irónico: había dejado a Evy porque temía verse atrapado en el mismo matrimonio sin confianza que había atado a sus padres de por vida y había terminado atrapado en uno de esos matrimonios con una mujer que ni siquiera amaba.

"Tremendamente irónico" pensó con una amarga sonrisa mientras entraba en la ducha.

&·&·&

¿No es curioso que el día que venderías tu alma al diablo por conseguir cualquier estupidez, parece como si Satanás tuviera almas de sobra para elegir y la tuya no estuviera entre las afortunadas? Aunque, dado que Sheila ya había vendido su alma, no era extraño que el diablo no quisiera comprarla por mucho que ella estuviera dispuesta a entregarle a cambio de estar en cualquier lugar del mundo que no fuera Viena.

La ciudad le había desagradado ya antes de saber que en ella había una horda de aurores con el único objetivo de atraparla, pero cuando su ex amante, Rosier, le informó de la visita y posterior huida que Potter y Black protagonizaron en Bressay, Sheila tuvo que dejar su estupenda mansión por estar ahora la seguridad del lugar comprometida. Lo que no pudo hacer fue abandonar Viena.

Como tampoco tenía chelines para irse a un buen hotel y los magos austriacos eran famosos por ahogar en cerveza negra a todo lo que oliera a mortífago, la medio banshee había pasado las dos últimas noches en un motel de menos veinte estrellas compartiendo las duchas con... muggles.

En resumen, que estaba deseando robar el maldito Libro de la Paz y largarse de la maldita Viena de una maldita vez.

Por eso mismo, a las diez de la mañana, hora de apertura del museo, Sheila estaba entre las quince primeras personas de la cola. Como sabía que sus ojos negros y su pelo verde eran bastante llamativos (sobre todo el segundo), se había tomado una poción multijugos para parecer una rubia de ojos castaños.

Ella sabía que recientemente se había inventado un conjuro que permitía ver a través de cualquier transformación provocada por sustancias ajenas al organismo, pero estaba casi segura que los Inefables que lo descubrieron estaban en la nómina de su jefe. O al menos, de que el Señor Oscuro sabía a qué colegio iban sus hijos... (NC: Deja que adivine: Hogwarts)

Con lo que la medio Banshee no contaba era con que James y Sirius no la buscaban por su aspecto: estaban detectando su poder. Y desde luego, Sheila no sabía que no eran los únicos que la esperaban en el pequeño museo y alrededores. Tal vez por eso, no vio nada raro en que los ojos de ciertos cuadros la siguieran por toda la sala susurrando extraños encantamientos a su paso.

La exposición hablaba de la visión de la paz que habían tenido las diversas civilizaciones a lo largo de la historia, por lo que se acumulaban diversos objetos de orígenes muy diversos: estelas funerarias egipcias, ánforas griegas, tablas de arcilla fenicias, runas célticas, jeroglíficos aztecas, portadas de periódicos muggles...

Todo estaba colocado en orden cronológico, por lo que el objetivo de Sheila estaba hacia el final de la exposición, en una gran sala dedicada a libros de filosofía que probablemente no entenderían ni los que los habían escogido para la exposición.

El Libro de la Paz no ocupaba un lugar de honor, por eso le llevó bastante rato localizarlo: en un rincón, junto a una ventana, con las medidas mínimas de seguridad. Durante unos momentos, Sheila no se lo pudo creer¿cómo habían podido dejar tan desprotegido algo tan valioso? No había pensado llevárselo en la primera visita, pero era tan sencillo como lanzar debidamente tres hechizos y ella podría regresar a Londres.

Tras lanzar un par de miradas recelosas a su alrededor (sin reparar en los ojos de los cuadros fijos en ella), Sheila decidió ponerse manos a la obra.

&·&·&

Gracias a los contactos que Dumbledore y Ethan tenían en el Ministerio de Magia austriaco, por parte suya no hubo ningún problema para que la Orden del Fénix se hiciera cargo de la seguridad. Los problemas vinieron por parte de los dueños del museo.

- Verán, es que nuestros patrocinadores nos pidieron específicamente que no debía hacerse cargo de la seguridad de la exposición ningún extranjero –les explicó Reinhart Reiner, el nervioso dueño de la galería.

Jesse recordaba que había alzado una ceja y buscado los ojos de Lizbell. Había algo de lo que no se les podía acusar a los Worstblood: de actuar despacio, ya que les había faltado tiempo para amenazar con retirar su patrocinio en caso de que no se cumplieran sus exigencias.

Finalmente, convencieron a Reinhart (aunque para ser sincero, Jesse tendría que reconocer que le sobornaron) para que omitiera la orden de los Worstblood y permitiera a los miembros de la Orden hacerse cargo de la seguridad de la galería. Para ello, les dio libre acceso a la complicada red de túneles que atravesaba las paredes del museo y desde la que se podían observar las salas a través de los ojos de los cuadros.

Jesse estaba mirando a través de un pacificador medieval llamado (irónicamente) Ares Mars cuando se fijó en uno de los jóvenes que visitaban la exposición: tenía el pelo del color del chocolate negro y tan desordenado como el de James. En realidad, era como una extraña mezcla de Will y James pero con la forma felina de moverse propia de Evy.

Pero no fueron esas cosas las que atrajeron su atención. Lo primero fueron sus manos, eran manos de cirujano o pianista con largos dedos y pulso firme. Lo segundo fue que no parecía prestar demasiada atención a la exposición, sino que parecía más interesado en las personas que la visitaban.

De repente, el joven volvió sus ojos, (semiocultos tras unas gafas que no parecía necesitar) directamente hacia él, como si pudiera ver a través del cuadro y la gruesa pared para descubrir su presencia. Para confirmar la hipótesis, el joven le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de cargarse una mochila a hombros y dirigirse a la salida de la exposición, jugueteando con un anillo cuya piedra negra comenzó a verse dorada...

"_¿Un anillo del humor?_" Pensó Jesse con desdén, ya que esos juguetes muggles estaban totalmente desfasados.

Era en aquellas ocasiones cuando más deseaba que a Joy le hubieran dado la oportunidad de unirse a la Orden del Fénix. Ella se habría vuelto hacia él y se habrían distraído criticando el sentido de la moda de los vieneses (y por lo que había visto hasta ahora, el tema daba para rato) y alabando el buen trasero del pseudo Will/James (tema no menos extenso que el anterior).

Pero¿qué estaba diciendo? Tenía que concentrarse, después de todo a los que se les piraba la pinza a la entrepierna durante las misiones eran Will, Sirius y Benjy. El tercero no estaba allí y los dos primeros estaban tan concentrados que aún no habían hecho el menor comentario sobre escotes. Aunque puede que la presencia de Marlene McKinnons tuviera algo que ver: ella era la clase de mujer que lograba que todo el mundo diera lo mejor de sí mismo.

- Rubia vestida con uniforme de colegio católico –dijo precisamente Marlene.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? –se extrañó Will sin ver nada llamativo. Habían pasado cientos de chicas como ella por allí.

- Que no es rubia –contestó James, cuyos ojos habían logrado mirar por debajo de la transformación hasta encontrar a una mujer mayor de lo que trataba de aparentar, de pelo verde y ojos negros. Se volvió hacia Sirius, que supuestamente estaba en el cuadro de al lado–. ¿Dónde está, Sirius?

- Pues... –Giselle vaciló, mirando a todos lados. La verdad es que su marido había desarrollado una especial habilidad a la hora de darle esquinazo y no se dio ni cuenta de cuando desapareció. Busco a su prima, pero ella también había desaparecido–. ¿Y Bell?

- Allí –Jesse señaló a la pareja de desaparecidos que estaba a punto de abordar a Sheila.

- Joder –James abandonó su posición y corrió hacia la sala antes de que ese par hiciera alguna estupidez. Por el camino se le unió Giselle, principalmente para obstaculizarle.

- ¿No deberíamos hacer algo? –le preguntó Jesse a Will, que se le había acercado. Eran los únicos que quedaban por los pasillos secretos, el resto había acudido a la sala a detener a la medio banshee.

- Ya lo hacemos: vigilamos que las cosas no se salgan demasiado de madre –contestó el joven Sparrow poniéndose cómodo.

&·&·&

Sheila acababa de realizar un conjuro permutador con el que logró que el Libro de la Paz, terminara en su mochila mientras en el mostrador aparecía el libro de biología que llevaba como tapadera abierto por el tema de la reproducción sexual. Le pareció un buen punto,. ¿no recomendaban los amantes de la paz hacer el amor y no la guerra? Pues eso.

Todo habría salido de rositas si Sheila no se hubiera creído invencible y se hubiese resistido a darle un vistazo al botín. Antes de que pudiera volver a cerrar la mochila, una mano de hierro le agarró por la muñeca izquierda mientras otra, más esbelta, tomaba el libro y lo balanceaba ante sus ojos negros.

- Esto no es tuyo, Sheila –fue todo lo que dijo Arabella Figg–. Robar objetos que pertenecieron a Grindelwald esta penado con un año en Azkaban, por lo menos...

- ¿No es curioso? Por robar objetos del viejo carcamal ese me mandan a la cárcel, pero por matar a sus familiares igual hasta me dan una recompensa y no podéis ni tocarme –les desafió la peliverde sin negar su identidad ni su culpabilidad.

Como la propia Sheila esperaba, Sirius no tardó en poner en tela de juicio lo de "no podéis ni tocarme" tratando de asfixiarla con sus propias manos. ¡Y la que se montó fue divertidísima! Mientras Potter, la cursi esposa de Black y ese tipo alto y rubio (al que su jefe quería muerto) trataban de apartar a Black de ella, el resto vigilaba que ella no se evaporara con la confusión.

La diversión tocó a su fin cuando lograron separarlos, sacaron a Sirius de la galería y a ella le llevaron a la zona de seguridad donde la esposaron mediante el hechizo pertinente.

- ¿Puedo saber a dónde vais a llevarme? –preguntó Sheila con altanería. Daba igual donde la llevaran: era un Guardián de la Llave y no había cerradura en el mundo que pudiera detenerla.

- No –contestó fríamente una pelirroja. Al principio pensó que era la pelirroja Sangre Sucia esposa de Potter, pero luego se dio cuenta que era un vampiro.

"Eso es porque ni vosotros lo sabéis" le habría gustado decir. Pero según abrió la boca, Dalton (al que ella prefería denominar como "el idiota que no supo lo que se perdía al rechazar a Rosier") se la cerró con un hechizo. ¡Aquello fue humillante!

Pero obviamente, Dalton sólo quería proteger a Black y su adorado Sparrow de las ganas que tenían de matarla. ¿Cómo Sparrow podía estar tan ciego para no ver lo enamorado que ese estaba de él? Mientras esperaba que la condujeran al coche del Ministerio que la llevaría a su celda, se dio cuenta que el interrogatorio iba a ser divertidísimo.

&·&·&

La chica no se diferenciaba en nada del resto de sus compañeras: era rubia, de ojos verdosos, vestía con camisa blanca y falda negra y sostenía entre sus piernas un chelo guardado en su funda. Si la recepcionista se fijó en ella fue por su serena concentración, que le hizo pensar en un felino de un documental de naturaleza a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Mientras que el resto de aspirantes a ocupar el puesto de violonchelista en la orquesta eran manojos de nervios, ella permanecía muy tranquila. Al menos, permaneció así hasta que se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella:

- ¿El baño? –preguntó con una tímida sonrisa que contrastaba con la decisión mostrada en sus movimientos anteriores.

- En la planta superior. Primer pasillo a la derecha, al lado de las escaleras de emergencia –contestó la recepcionista–. ¿Quiere que le acompañe?

- No, gracias. Necesito estar sola un rato –explicó con aquella timidez suya, tan natural como el rubio de Paris Hilton o la peluca que llevaba.

La joven violonchelista subió con el ascensor hasta el piso superior y tomó el primer pasillo a la derecha, pero en vez de entrar al baño ascendió por las escaleras de emergencia hacia la azotea.

Desde la azote del edificio donde se hacían las pruebas para la orquesta Orfeus, podía verse claramente la puerta trasera de la "exposición de la Paz". La violonchelista se arrodilló, abrió la funda y... dentro, en vez de llevar un instrumento musical, tenía una escopeta recortada desmontada, circunstancia que ella se apresuró a corregir.

- Ya va, ya va –le dijo a su anillo del humor que no hacía más que verse azul celeste mientras preparaba su arma–. Esto lleva tiempo,. ¿sabes?

- No tenemos tiempo,. ¿sabes? –contestó una voz masculina en el mismo tono–. Está a punto de salir...

- No la presiones –sugirió otra persona, una mujer que paseaba un carrito de bebé por una calle cercana.

- Lista –la falsa violonchelista se asomó con el arma cargada justo a tiempo para ver como la puerta se abría y salían dos jóvenes.

El lenguaje corporal dejaba claro que estaban discutiendo. El de gafas y pelo revuelto le decía al otro, uno de esos que hasta son elegantes para sudar, que debía calmarse.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la mujer del bebé a la de la azotea.

- Sí –contestó la falsa violonchelista, negándose a reconocer que al verlos había tenido que apartar sus ojos de la mira telescópica y parpadear en un vano esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.

- Mentirosa –le retó la voz masculina, que pertenecía al pseudo James/Will de la galería–. Espero que puedas disparar, porque ya sale...

- Pues claro –el tono ofendido de la violonchelista logró que el joven sonriera, como si hubiera visto el vehemente gesto de mano con el que ella se había limpiado la cara.

Efectivamente, un grupo de aurores escoltaba al objetivo (despojado de su falso pelo rubio y con una túnica negra) hacia un coche negro del Ministerio de Magia austriaco.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, la violonchelista apuntó con el arma a la peliverde, sólo que no a su cabeza sino a su mano derecha. Con un dedo, deslizó a la mira un extraño cristal de color añil y allí, dentro de la mano del objetivo, se podía ver una llave con forma de colibrí.

- Lo tengo –anunció alegremente sin apartar los ojos del objetivo.

- Pues cuando quieras –sugirió el joven.

- Pues ya estaba en ello –se irritó la "violonchelista".

Pero justo cuando iba a disparar, el objetivo debió de soltar algo realmente inoportuno (por decirlo suavemente) ya que el joven del sudor elegante se abalanzó sobre ella y la violonchelista perdió el ángulo de tiro directo: la llave seguía visible, el problema es que para alcanzarla tendría que atravesar el cuerpo del joven...

- Son balas inteligentes especialmente diseñadas para robar llaves. Aunque le des, no le afectará –aseguró el pseudo James/Will notando la vacilación de su compañera–. ¡Lynn! –le gritó al ver que seguía sin disparar.

- No puedes estar seguro de eso. Además, ahora mismo la bala tendría que atravesar a cuatro aurores y un Onza... –efectivamente, al lío se habían unido el chico de pelo revuelto, una rubia de pelo rizado (que parecía querer unirse al homicidio y no evitarlo), una castaña clara y un hombre rubio.

- Lo más preocupante de todo es que los que más les preocupan son los tres aurores... –suspiró la mujer con el carrito de bebé.

- Pues no, Reny, una de ellas no me preocupa demasiado.

- Lynn, es tu última oportunidad –intervino el pseudo James/Will.

Si algo caracteriza a las últimas oportunidades es que se presentan una única vez: en ese caso, fueron unos milisegundos en los que la mano de la llave se apoyó en el capó del coche. Lynn disparó y... Cuando la bala llegó el objetivo estaba dentro del coche, así que lo único que se consiguió es que la bala rebotara contra el blindaje mágico del vehículo y que todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y sus aliados volvieran sus ojos hacia la azotea. (¿Balas inteligentes?. ¡Y un cuerno!)

Por fortuna, al menos para ella, Lynn había recogido sus cosas a una velocidad que más quisieran para sí algunos servicios de mensajería urgente y, para cuando ellos empezaban a subir por las escaleras de emergencia a la azotea, ella ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal.

- ¿No se queda a la prueba? –preguntó sorprendida la recepcionista.

- Acabo de darme cuenta de que no estoy tan preparada como creía –explicó la joven sin detenerse, saliendo a la luz de día.

No paró hasta que no estuvo junto a Reny, la joven madre, cogió al bebé del carrito y le plantó un beso en la frente. Luego habló usando el mismo tono y expresión no verbal que si se estuviera sorprendiendo por lo mucho que había crecido la niña, aunque lo que realmente dijo fue:

- Recuérdame que si pillamos al que nos vendió las "balas inteligentes" esas, se las haga tragar todas una a una. Aún no he decidido por cual de sus orificios...

- No digas esas cosas delante de tu ahijada –le riñó Reny, en broma, ya que delante de la pequeña Erin Worstblood se habían dicho cosas mil veces peores.

- Le conviene ir aprendiéndolas –el pseudo James/Will llegó en ese momento y tomó asiento en el banco. Desde esa posición, le dedicó una mirada de censura a la violonchelista.

- No me mires así. Aún puede hacerse de otra forma –ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada. Con los años, habían aprendido que cuando Lynn Worstblood se colgaba el cartel de "genio trabajando" era mejor darle cancha–. Eirene –la aludida se sorprendió, ya que llevaban dos años sin usar sus nombres completos–, va siendo hora de que alguien conozca a su nieta. Y Edmund, cuando ella escape tendrás que evitar que lleguen hacia nosotras.

- Hablas como si supieras adónde irá una vez que escape de la celda donde la "apresen" –dijo Edmund.

Por toda respuesta, Lynn alzó significativamente las cejas dando a entender que sí que lo sabía.

&·&·&

Mientras tanto, en el Valle de Godric, después de que Lily permaneciera casi un día encerrada con toda la colección de July Worstblood en versión de lujo, se había dado cuenta de algo y quería ver a James en el acto. ¿Cómo si no iba a poder lanzarle todos y cada uno de los libritos a su despeinada cabeza?

Lo más genial del mundo sería que el hubiera estado en la piscina, así se los habría podido lanzar desde el balcón a plomo, porque eso eran precisamente los libros: un plomo. No sabía cómo Voldemort y Dumbledore podían malgastar horas de sus vidas leyéndolos.

Sin embargo, para decepción de la pelirroja, James no estaba en la casa y después de mucho buscar sólo pudo encontrar a Puck y Peter, que estaban en la cocina. Apenas detectó la presencia de Lily, el elfo recordó que tenía que clasificar por colores las pinzas de tender la ropa, pero Peter no fue capaz de encontrar tan rápido una "buena" excusa.

- Lily –el joven regordete no se levantó de la silla porque sus piernas no le sostenían de puro pánico.

- ¿Y James? –por suerte para él, no le interesaba a la pelirroja ni para desquitarse de su cabreo.

- Pues... –Peter vaciló. Algo le decía que no sería bueno que la pelirroja se enterara de que su marido no estaba en el país. Igual la mataba del disgusto y él, que estaba tan pillado por ella como en su último año en Hogwarts, no quería que pudiera pasarle nada malo.

- Ha ido a Viena con Sirius y los demás –fue Dumbledore quien terminó con el dilema del animago. Si él, que era tan sabio, pensaba que era buena idea que lo supiera... Claro que también cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera vuelto loco del todo.

- ¿Viena?. ¿La Viena de Austria?. ¿Esa Viena?

- Sí, creo que no hay otra...

- ¿Se ha ido al continente sin decirme nada?

- Trató de hacerlo, pero como tú no le abrías la puerta... –contestó Dumbledore como si esa fuera suficiente excusa.

- Y además, anoche llamó a Puck. Puck trató de pasarle el teléfono, pero la Sra. Potter le tiró a Puck parte del cabecero de su cama a la cabeza y le pidió que no la molestara.

- ¡Qué no me llames Sra. Potter! –bramó Lily, tan furiosa que el elfo corrió a esconderse en el filtro de la piscina. Peter tragó saliva envidiando al elfo, que ya no estaba en el frente de batalla.

- ¿Con qué está en Viena? –repitió la pelirroja para sí misma.

- Fueron a capturar a Sheila –aclaró Dumbledore servicialmente. Pareció que iba a continuar explicándose, pero la pelirroja le atajó antes de que pudiera seguir.

- Prepáranos un traslador –ordenó secamente Lily sin importarle a quién estaba interrumpiendo.

- ¿Nos? –repitió Dumbledore–. Porque yo te puedo preparar el traslador, pero lo de acompañarte a Viena, va a ser que no. ¡No puedo perderme mi quiromasaje semanal!

- ¡Para Peter y para mí! –corrigió Lily, aunque el que realmente quería que le acompañara era el anciano mago.

Peter hizo amago de protestar, pero entre la miradita que le lanzó la pelirroja, lo enamorado que seguía de ella y el pánico que le tenía, no se atrevió a negarse, al igual que pasó cuando ella organizó el rescate de Bressay.

- Pues nada, ahora mismo te lo preparo –después de todo, si Lily avasallaba a Sheila como estaba avasallando a la mitad de la Orden, en breves minutos la mortífaga cantaría hasta la fecha de nacimiento de Voldemort.

- ¿Dijiste algo de Sheila? –preguntó de pronto la pelirroja como si acabara de medio leerle ese pensamiento.

- Sí, la han capturado. Ahora mismo deben estar interrogándola.

&·&·&

Dumbledore se equivocaba en una cosa: el interrogatorio ya había sido dado por terminado y lo único que habían sacado en claro era que Sheila poseía una mente creativa, retorcida y letalmente ágil que le había permitido pertenecer al círculo interior de mortífagos. No es que alguno pensara que estaba allí por haberse acostado con nadie, pero ya no quedaban dudas al respecto: esa chica era una...

- ¡Hija de la grandísima puta! –exclamó Marlene saliendo de la sala de interrogatorios por la que habían ido pasando todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix además de Lizbell.

Ethan había recibido una llamada unos minutos antes de su hija. Por lo visto estaba en Viena y le había pedido que se reuniera con él en el hotel Sacher (el de la famosa tarta de chocolate) donde se hospedaba y había acudido "raudo y veloz" a su lado.

Volviendo a Marlene: que la experta en seguridad mágica que nunca jamás usaba expresiones malsonantes saliera de la habitación que habían habilitado como sala de interrogatorios con esa frase, decía mucho de Sheila.

Antes de entrar en la sala de interrogatorios, Sheila se había mostrado locuaz y había presumido de la mayoría de sus crímenes, pero en cuanto entró en dicha sala se convirtió en una prisionera incomodísima de interrogar que había machacado a todos y cada uno de los presentes aurores y Mahutam.

Nadie pensó que dejar a Sirius y Bell solos en la misma habitación que la peliverde fuera una idea sana, así que nos les dejaron entrar por mucho que ellos insistieron en hacerlo. Empezó James, al que le tiró los tejos en plan loba descarada, insinuando que seguramente Lily estaría demasiado gorda como para resultarle atractiva.

- Y con esa cicatriz… –añadió con un tono despectivo e hipócrita teniendo en cuenta que fue ella quien se la causó.

James salió, ya que si seguía escuchándola medio minuto más, la mataría. Luego acosó sexualmente a Will, atacando con la frase:

- Pero que cachas estás... ¿Haces pesas?. ¿Puedo tocarte el bíceps?

Tras la huida, es decir, retirada estratégica del ex prefecto, le tocó probar suerte a Jesse. Tampoco tuvo demasiada, ya que enseguida Sheila mencionó a Will. Uno de los mayores miedos del metamorfomago siempre fue que su amigo descubriera el sentimiento que CASI había superado, ya que sabía que Will se emparanoiaría demasiado. Por eso, Jesse se retiró antes de que su secreto quedara al descubierto.

¡Hasta la gélida Giselle perdió los nervios! Con la doble intención de sacar de quicio a Sirius y hacer que la seguridad de la castaña clara se tambaleara, Sheila inició un monográfico sobre las virtudes de Evy, concluyendo cada frase con un "en paz descanse en el fondo de una bañera" cargado de mala uva.

Y lo consiguió, si había algo que Giselle no podía soportar era cuando idealizaban a la ex de su marido sólo por el hecho de estar muerta. Después de todo, ella la conoció y tampoco era una persona tan excepcional y perfecta... En resumen, que lo único que sacó de allí fue un cabreo de impresión.

Ni Ethan, ni Lizbell, ni la misma Marlene, lograron sonsacarle nada a la mortífaga, y todos (menos el Onza) estaban en la puerta muy frustrados mientras, dentro de la sala, Sheila se afilaba la lengua esperando impaciente a su próxima víctima.

- Creo que yo podría hacerlo –se ofrecieron ansiosamente Bell y Sirius al mismo tiempo. Ya habían coincidido tantas veces en esa frase que ni se molestaron en mirarse con extrañeza.

- Vosotros no –les rechazó Will, que era el único que no lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Ya se preparaban la rubia y el merodeador de ojos grises para insistir cuando intervino James.

- Ha sido un día muy largo y todos estamos cansados. Durmamos un rato y que alguien se quede vigilando.

- Yo me encargo del primer turno –propuso Sirius.

- Tú eres el primero que se va a ir a dormir. Y es una orden –señaló James al ver que su amigo se preparaba para protestar de nuevo–. Giselle y Will. Encargaos vosotros.

Todos cumplieron la "orden" de James de irse a descansar pese a que no tenía la menor autoridad para dar órdenes de ningún tipo, pero todos estaban tan ansiosos por dormir un rato que igualmente las acataron sin protestar. Excepto Sirius, que sí que se quejó. Y bastante.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Giselle le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía ser agradable. De todos los amigos de Sirius, Will era el único que no le caía especialmente mal. Alguno diría que ayudaba a su marido a ponerle los cuernos, pero la castaña clara era lo bastante madura para responsabilizar sólo a su marido de ello. Además, que Will estuviera libre era culpa de Joy y por tanto lo de Sirius también.

- ¿Qué te pasaba en la salida del museo? Te quedaste mirando al infinito como si hubieras visto un dragón de tres cabezas –quiso saber la castaña clara.

Will abrió la boca para contestar a su pregunta, pero cambió de idea y volvió a cerrarla. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que ella ya había notado que se callaba algo y que sería preferible contarle alguna cosilla para que le dejara en paz un rato.

- Nada, es sólo que en ocasiones veo muertos.

- ¿Fantasmas o Inferis? –insistió Giselle. Aquello no sería una novedad: eran magos y brujas, todos los veían.

- No, dije muertos –Will suspiró y decidió decirle, aunque sabía que era mala idea, lo que había creído ver esa misma mañana–. Me pareció haber visto a Evy. (NC:. ¿os recuerda a "me pareció haber visto un lindo gatito"? Trate de que sonara así)

Antes de que Giselle pudiera reaccionar sonó un fuerte ruido procedente de las habitaciones, como el de una batalla.

- ¿Crees que habrán venido mortífagos a rescatarla? –Giselle no logró ocultar el temblor en su voz. Aunque formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix, la castaña clara se había dedicado a tareas de apoyo, luchando en muy pocas ocasiones.

- Vayamos a ver –Will desenfundó su varita y le indicó que le siguiera.

El ruido procedía de la habitación de James y no debía de proceder de un ataque de mortífagos, ya que en la puerta de la misma estaban reunidos todos los miembros de la Orden que estaban en Viena, observando lo que ocurría dentro con expresión risueña.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Peter? –le preguntó Will con extrañeza a Jesse, señalando al citado joven.

- Vino con ella –explicó el metamorfomago señalando a cierto demonio pelirrojo, algo sobrado de peso, que se dedicaba a lanzar libros a la cabeza de James mientras no paraba de gritarle.

- ¡Eres un cabrón¿Qué pensabas?. ¿Qué podías venir al continente sin decírmelo?. ¡Cabrón, más que cabrón!

- ¡Traté de decírtelo mil veces y no me hiciste ni puto caso!

- ¡Pues haber insistido, joder!

- ¡Y tu no haberme enviado al sofá, cojones!

- ¡Pero si no dormiste en el sofá! Puck te preparó la habitación de invitados –Lily se llevó la mano a la boca al notar que había cometido un error de cálculo.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso sino has salido de la habitación en dos días? –error que James no tardó en captar y utilizar en su favor, mientras mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Vale, sí. A medianoche de hace dos días me dieron remordimientos de conciencia y fui a perdonarte y dejarte dormir en la cama. Pensé que te lo merecías después de lo que pasaste en Bressay –confesó Lily–. Pero vi que dormías en el cuarto de invitados en una cama cómoda y se me pasó el ataque. Aunque... Te eché mucho de menos en la nuestra–tras esa frase, la pelirroja notó las miradas de sus compañeros y se ruborizó por haber soltado algo así delante de ellos.

- Yo también a ti –pero James nunca tuvo esos problemas, se acercó a ella y acarició delicadamente su cara hasta dejar una de sus manos bajo su barbilla–. Me alegro de que hayas venido a Viena.

- Yo también he venido –intervino Peter, con la vana esperanza de poder abortar la predecible y melosa escena que vendría a continuación.

Pero no fue él quién lo hizo, sino la alarma que habían instalado en la casa para detectar si alguien con la Marca Tenebrosa entraba o salía de ella. En ese caso, salía.

- ¿No hay nadie vigilando a Sheila? –preguntó de pronto Sirius, mirando de mala manera a Giselle y Will. Aunque, de hecho, sus presencias hablaban por sí solas.

- La habitación estaba cerrada a cal y canto y no tenía ventanas, es imposible que haya salido –viendo la mirada que su prima recibía de su marido, Bell sufrió un breve ataque de piedad.

- Sí que puede –Jesse clavó sus ojos castaños en Lizbell antes de continuar–. Es un Guardián de la Llave: no hay cerradura en el mundo que pueda detenerla.

- ¿Y cómo es que no nos lo dijiste antes? –la furia de Sirius crecía por momentos.

- Lo he sabido hace poco –contestó el metamorfomago sin apartar los ojos de la vampiro. Al igual que Bell, Lily notó la extraña expresión que brillaba en ellos, como si hubiera algo que quisiera contarles pero Lizbell se lo estuviera impidiendo.

Sirius le contempló durante unos segundos más de forma tan agresiva que Lily (aplazando su reconciliación como es debido con James) y Will se prepararon para empuñar sus varitas. Finalmente, el animago decidió reservar sus fuerzas, se invocó algo de ropa con la varita y avanzó decidido hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? –Giselle le agarró del brazo.

- ¿Tú qué crees? –Sirius se liberó (no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de asco a la mano que tocaba su ropa), lanzó un hechizo rastreador (no podía transformarse en perro sin descubrirse ante Dumbledore) y corrió a capturar a Sheila por segunda vez en un día.

- ¡Espera!. ¡Joder, ni puto caso! –James se había vestido un poco más despacio que su amigo. Antes de correr tras él, se volvió hacia Lily–. Haz el favor de esperarme aquí.

- Vale –accedió la pelirroja.

- ¿Vale? –se extrañó el merodeador. Había sido demasiado fácil.

- Sí. Vale –confirmó Lily con una sonrisa inocente que aumento los recelos de su marido.

James habría presionado un poco más, pero Will llegó en ese momento recién vestido (muy poco conjuntado por las prisas) y le recordó que no tenían tiempo para eso. Aún así, James le dio un beso rápido a su esposa antes de salir en persecución de la mortífaga a la que perseguía su amigo.

Jesse iba a unirse a ellos, pero Lily hizo aparecer un muro de aire ante él (uno de sus nuevos trucos favoritos).

- ¿A qué viene esto? –el metamorfomago se volvió tranquilamente hacia ella.

- Lizbell no está, así que ya nos estás contando a Bell y a mí de qué coño va esto –Lily había señalado con la cabeza la rubia de pelo rizado, que estaba de brazos cruzados a su lado.

En ese momento, Jesse hizo la mayor estupidez del mundo...

- No sé de qué me hablas. No pasa nada –tratar de engañar a la más que irascible Lily.

- Jesse –la pelirroja lo dijo con tono de "me estoy conteniendo para no sacártelo a guantazos, pero no prometo poder controlarme mucho tiempo"–, Bell y yo sabemos que nos ocultas algo. Y tiene que ver con Sheila...

- ¿Cómo saben que es un Guardián de la Llave de esos? –quiso saber entonces Bell–. Eso sólo podría saberlo alguien que se hubiera enfrentado a ella. Y todos los que se han enfrentado a ella están muertos... –en ese punto, la rubia se interrumpió al ver palidecer a Jesse.

- ¿Verdad? –preguntaron las dos mujeres a la vez.

Por toda respuesta, Jesse suspiró mientras Lily y Bell por fin captaban un detallito de nada que habían tenido delante de sus narices durante tres años. Lily se sentó en la cama de James con el estilo sereno que había perfeccionado a lo largo de su embarazo. Bell, encajó como una pieza de puzzle la conversación que le había espiado a Joy con Lynn, se apoyó en la pared y dijo:

- La que se va a armar.

Y Jesse no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso.

&·&·&

Al igual que Will y Giselle, Sheila escuchó todo el alboroto que montó Lily cuando llegó, pero al contrario que ellos, era muy consciente de que ningún mortífago iría a rescatarla, así que pensó que la pelirroja Sangre Sucia había pillado a su marido con otra y amenazaba con matarlos...

Dado que eso no le importaba demasiado, se dispuso a utilizar la posibilidad de huida que inocentemente le habían brindado. Apuntó la mano derecha en la que portaba la Llave a la cerradura y esta se abrió con suavidad. Sonriendo, Sheila abrió la puerta y escapó de la casa...

Lo más lógico es que se hubiera desaparecido de Viena, pero sabía que lo que le pasaría si los pseudo aurores la atrapaban no sería nada comparado con lo que le haría su Señor Oscuro si se iba de Austria sin el libro, por eso corrió a la estación de metro más cercana.

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, por tanto, empezaba amanecer mientras corría hacia el metro. No estaba segura de que ya hubiera trenes, pero en el peor de los casos, siempre podría adentrarse por los túneles y despistarles por ellos. Y si la cosa se ponía realmente fea (más bien horripilantemente fea) podría usar las alcantarillas.

Sheila no se molestó en comprar un billete sino que corrió directa a uno de los andenes. No se fijó en la dirección ni en la línea, sólo en que en unos cuatro minutos pasaría un tren por allí y era lo que necesitaba.

Una vez en el andén empezó a dudar: igual cuatro minutos era demasiado tiempo. Sirius Black estaba demasiado obsesionado con capturarla y, aunque fingiera no tomarlo en serio, sabía que era un enemigo a temer, sobre todo si se le piraba la pinza y entraba en fase homicida. Cosa que, por otro lado, a los Black les pasaba con mucha frecuencia.

Tan enfrascada estaba en decidir si debía saltar por el túnel o arriesgarse a esperar el tren, que apenas se fijó en la otra persona que esperaba el tren hasta que ese alguien, con una voz muy familiar, gritó una extraña palabra:

- ¡Huitzilopochtli! –sintió en la mano un dolor tan grande como si un cuchillo tratara de escapar de ella y la mandó directa al suelo.

Desde allí, se miró la mano derecha y observó que había una especie de pájaro de mercurio líquido saliendo de ella, abriéndose paso a picotazos como si rompiera el cascarón. En cuanto se liberó, el pájaro voló hasta la mano de la joven del andén.

Y fue entonces cuando sus ojos encontraron unos playeros que en algún milenio debieron de ser blancos, pero que con el tiempo se habían vuelto grises. Siguió subiendo y vio un chándal de algodón diseñado por la peor enemiga de la percha a juzgar por lo mal que le quedaba y su pelo, sucio y desgreñado, estaba embutido en una gorra... En realidad, el disfraz estaba pensado para que nadie se fijara en ella, cosa que no habría conseguido con unos vaqueros ceñidos o un vestidito corto.

No fue hasta que, con un movimiento felino, la joven se quitó la gorra y le miró a los ojos, que Sheila la reconoció.

¡Eso sí que no!

La gran mayoría de los asesinos de inocentes tienen una pesadilla recurrente: que sus victimas se levanten de sus tumbas para vengarse de ellos. En esos momentos Sheila estaba viviendo esa pesadilla; se pellizcó pero le dolió, así que no estaba soñando.

Para aumentar la sensación de _deja vu_, la "resucitada" Evelyn Vega, alias (entre muchos otros) Lynn Worstblood, observó la mano a la que había volado la Llave (la misma en la que Sheila la había herido con un cuchillo tres años atrás) ladeó la cabeza y soltó con burlona ironía:

- ¿Ya no saludas a las ex compañeras de Hogwarts?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tatatachán... Bueno, niñas, queríais a Evy pues ahí la tenéis, reciclada en Lynn Worstblood, como muchas/os sospechabais. Y por sí no lo habéis pillado Reny es Eirene su medio hermana, que ahora es madre de una niñita llamada Erin. En cuanto al seudo Will/James de la galería es Edmund Worstblood, que aparece en los capítulos 27 y 40 de Por amor al arte con el apellido Easter. Por si no os apetece revisarlo, os recuerdo que era el hermano pequeño de la difunta Estela Easter. En los próximos capítulos sabremos más de él y de lo que hizo Evy en estos tres años, así que no me meto ahora mucho en el tema.

A ver, cosillas del capi:

Huitzilopochtli, es el nombre de uno de los dioses originales de los aztecas en náhuatl su nombre significa "el colibrí izquierdo". Para más información, sobre este personajillo, consultad la wikipedia.

Y poco más, nos leeremos como a mediados de noviembre o así, depende de cómo se me den las cosas. Muchos besos para todas de sabores ricos, no os olvidéis de reír ni de dejar RR y a ver con quien ligamos en Hallowen.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	4. La que se armó en Viena

Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal el mes de noviembre? Espero que en Hallowen no os pasarais demasiado, es decir, que sigáis todas/os teniendo pulso, sin que os afecte mucho más de lo normal la luna llena y tal...

Bueno, como siempre, los RR están contestados en un RR a mi misma. Disfrutad del capi.

Ahora sí que os dejo con el capi.

**Prácticamente arte 4.**

**La que se armó en Viena.**

Cuando después del fracaso de la emboscada del museo Evy le dijo que ya iba siendo hora de que alguien conociera a su nieta, Eirene pensó que su medio hermana bromeaba. No fue hasta que se pasó a verla a su suite con un chándal horrible y le preguntó si había llamado a Ethan que comprendió que hablaba en serio.

No es que Eirene se llevara tan mal con su padre como para no querer presentarle a su hija, aunque las cosas se habían enfriado entre ellos lo suficiente como para que él no se enterara siquiera de su embarazo, pero el punto G de la cuestión era que cuando se enterara de quién era el padre de su nieta le caería un broncazo de impresión.

¡Si hasta Evy, que era la más liberal en lo referente a su relación con Eneas, se había puesto a gritarle cuando se enteró! Bueno, ella decía que en realidad "estaba hablando consigo misma en voz algo más alta y amenazante de lo normal, que no era por ella". Pero Eirene sabía reconocer una de sus mentiras.

Fue la propia Evy la que le escribió un guión de lo que debía decirle por teléfono. A la pregunta de cómo consiguió el número de la casa donde se hospedaban, la joven castaña oscura perdió un poco los papeles:

- Eirene –oh, oh. De nuevo el nombre completo. Mala señal–. Somos Worstblood, gente de muchos recursos. Conseguir un número de teléfono es pan comido para nosotras.

- ¿Pero cómo lo has conseguido? –insistió ella.

- Se lo pedí a Reinhart, que para algo le he pagado más que ellos. ¿Sabes que han tenido el descaro de sobornarle? Y que a mí me llamen delincuente... –oh, oh. Evy acababa de entornar los ojos. Muy mala señal.

Visto que su hermana gastaba aquel día el peor de los humores (seguramente debido a los nervios de estar en la misma ciudad que su asesina, sus ex amigos, su ex novio y la esposa de éste), Eirene decidió que lo mejor sería obedecer y dejar de verla hasta que matara alguien, cosa que, sin lugar a dudas, la relajaría bastante.

Mientras ella se vestía, su hermana y el primo-sobrino de ésta, Edmund, se encargaban de arreglar a la pequeña Erin a la vez que ultimaban los detalles del plan. Oírles discutir una estrategia era como ver a un maestro artesano fabricando una pieza de orfebrería: las pulían, las refinaban, las abrillantaban hasta que quedaban lo más perfectas posibles pero sin cerrar la puerta al arte de la improvisación.

- Entonces, tú te encargarás de poner todos los obstáculos que puedas para que Si... Black no llegue a la estación –hasta la niña debió de notar el desliz que casi acababa de cometer su tía, porque alzó una de sus diminutas cejas, pero Edmund optó por ignorar el lapsus mental de Evy.

En realidad, el fundador de la nueva familia Worstblood no sabía aún qué sería menos malo: que Evy se encargara de Sheila (a la que tenía demasiadas ganas como para no saltar a la mínima) o del tal Sirius (que lograba desactivarle hasta sus más básicos instintos de supervivencia). Finalmente, decidió que la opción menos mala era mantener a Evy lejos de su ex.

- ¿Estás celoso? –preguntó ella divertida cuando expresó en voz alta sus temores.

- No empieces –contestó él cortando la broma, pero no la sonrisa juguetona de la chica.

Para cuando Eirene se sentó junto a su niña en una mesa del restaurante con ventana a la calle, ellos ya deberían haber ocupado sus posiciones. Por una vez, Ethan no llegó muy tarde a una cita con su primogénita, sólo se retrasó treinta minutos.

- Lo siento, los amigos con los que me hospedo tenían un pequeño problema... –se excusó, tomando asiento frente a ella. No hubo beso en la mejilla, no los había desde que Eirene descubrió que tenía dos medio hermanos y la adopción oficial de Inoé por parte de sus padres. De pronto, Ethan reparó en el bebé sentado a la mesa–. ¿Y está preciosidad quién es?

- Erin Worstblood –Eirene experimentó un gran placer al pronunciar el apellido de la pequeña–. Es mi hija.

- ¿Worstblood? Eso no puede ser –pese a que miró a su hija con censura, los brazos con los que acababa de empezar a acunar a su nieta eran cálidos y cariñosos.

- Sus padres son Worstblood. Ella también lo es. Tiene nuestra marca –por primera vez en su vida, Eirene mostró firmeza ante uno de sus progenitores. La maternidad la había convertido en una mujer más madura y segura de sí misma.

- ¿Y su padre es...?

- Está claro –Eirene se ruborizó y se preparó con aplomo para la bronca que vendría a continuación.

- ¡Ethan! –y de la que fue salvada gracias a Lizbell. Aunque no conociera al ex novio de su hermana, ambos tenían algo en común aparte del cariño por Evy: les daba muy mal rollo que esa vampiro estuviera liada con Ethan–. ¿Y esta quien es?

- Mi hija –Eirene se abalanzó sobre su pequeña en plan "No sin mi hija" y la abrazó antes de que Lizbell pudiera tocarla.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lizbell? –preguntó Ethan cortando el intercambio de miradas homicidas.

- Sheila se ha escapado –Lizbell iba a seguir hablando, pero el Onza levantó la mano indicando que no necesitaba los detalles.

- Eirene,. ¿no estará tu hermanita por Viena? –le preguntó en cambio a la joven madre.

- Cuando le da por cargarse a alguien la considero más tu hija y la de Elisa que mi hermana –mientras contestaba, Eirene se puso en pie–. Si me disculpáis, mi Erin ha tenido un percance... A no ser que queráis ayudarme a cambiarle el pañal, claro.

Una de dos: o no les gustaba mucho cambiar pañales o lo de Evy les preocupaba mucho, porque antes de que Eirene terminara la frase, Ethan y Lizbell habían desaparecido.

&·&·&

Para ser sincera, lo que a Evy realmente le hubiera gustado es llevar un despampanante vestido para su encuentro con Sheila, algo que le demostrara que hacía falta mucho más que una mortífaga de medio pelo como ella para dañar su precioso pelaje. Pero cuando no sabes seguro si tendrás que asesinar a alguien en un sitio público, conviene llevar ropa que no llame demasiado la atención y que no te importe que se manche de sangre.

También estaba el punto de que podía encontrarse con su guapísimo y casadísimo ex, cosa que, aunque Evy no deseaba en absoluto, la obligaba (al menos en teoría) a arreglarse un poco.

Era la clásica pugna entre su vanidad y su prudencia que, cuando era más joven, solía ganar la primera. Pero aquellos años le habían servido para aparcar su orgullo (la mayoría de las veces) y seguir los consejos de su cerebro o instinto según la ocasión. Por eso terminó optando por el chándal más horrible del mundo para su reencuentro con Sheila, pese a que no podía haberle quedado peor aunque le pegara dos puñetazos.

Una vez elegido el vestuario, el resto fue algo anecdótico: sabía desde hace casi cuatro años que Sheila mataría a Ethan y Sirius en un metro. Desde hacía tres, que nadie podría matarla mientras custodiara una llave. Dos años antes, alguien le enseñó a desmenuzar sus visiones hasta obtener toda la información de ellas y, desde entonces, sabía cual era la hora, la línea y la dirección del tren donde se produciría el asesinato.

Sabía que debía evitar que Sheila subiera el tren, por lo que debía matarla en el andén. ¿Qué andén? Como ya he dicho, sabía que línea de tren cogería, sólo tenía que averiguar la dirección de la casa de la que escaparía (cosa que consiguió con una llamada telefónica a Reinhart), localizar la estación de metro más cercana, situarse en el andén correspondiente lejos de las cámaras de seguridad y esperar...

Y meditar qué haría con Sheila cuando le robara su llave. Sabía que conseguir la llave no supondría un problema, ya que había cuatro formas de hacerlo. La primera (y menos probable en el caso de Sheila), que el Guardián la entregara voluntariamente; la segunda, amputando la mano (o parte) del Guardián pertinente (era una opción bastante tentadora, pero atraería la atención de los vigilantes del metro); la tercera, con las "balas inteligentes", fabricadas de un metal que encapsulaba la llave y la protegía de la nociva atmósfera terrestre...

Y la cuarta, por la que Evy se decidió, requería saber un par de cosas sobre las llaves. La primera es que cada una de las siete estaba forjada con la forma de un animal, concretamente: ardilla, cuervo, jabalí, mariposa, delfín, colibrí y tortuga. La segunda es que cada llave respondía ante un nombre/contraseña, es decir, que cuando se pronunciaba esa palabra ante una llave, ésta acudía hacia la persona que la pronunció con más eficacia que invocada por un _Accio_. Dicha contraseña solía ser el nombre de un dios con la forma de ese animal, pero pronunciada del revés. Excepto en el caso de la llave del colibrí, cuya contraseña (Huitzilopochtli) era tan jodida de pronunciar al derecho que no se molestaron en darle la vuelta.

Decidido eso, estaba el otro temilla. ¿Matar o no matar? Esa era la cuestión... Estaba claro que el poder de Sheila como mortífaga invencible procedía de la Llave y que, una vez privada de ella, dejaría de ser una amenaza. Claro que, también estaba su parte de semihumana con la que aspiraba a convertirse en líder de los Mahutam (estaba claro que a ese puesto aspiraba cualquiera). Joder, que decisión más complicada moralmente...

"No, no le haré nada más", decidió mientras observaba a la mortífaga tirada en el suelo con un boquete en la mano. Sintiendo la serenidad de la Llave-colibrí corriendo por sus venas, comprendió que haberle destrozado una mano de por vida sería suficiente castigo. La prudencia aconsejaba una retirada rápida antes de que Sheila la reconociera.

- ¿Ya no saludas a una ex compañera de Hogwarts? –pero, bien pensado, ella estaba muerta¿no? Así que si Sheila le contaba algo a alguien, seguramente pensaría que estaba loca, por lo que no había nada malo en que Evy se divirtiera un rato.

- ¿Cómo? No puede ser... Eres un _inferi_. Sí, alguien te ha invocado para volverme loca. Seguro que ha sido Bellatrix, esa zorra me tiene envidia –farfulló Sheila, retrocediendo a medida que el "_inferi_" se le acercaba.

- Si Bellatrix hubiera invocado a un _inferi,_ habría elegido a su primo Regulus. Después de todo, es de su sangre y te impactaría igual. Ella no se rebajaría a invocar a una Sangre Sucia¿no crees? –en el último momento, cuando parecía que se acercaba demasiado a su antigua amiga, Evy se agachó y recogió la varita caída. Fue una sensación extraña, llevaba mucho tiempo sin empuñar una–. En cualquier caso, estoy viva. ¿No creerías que un cortecito de nada y un poquito de agua terminarían conmigo, verdad?

Sí, Sheila lo había creído y ahora, conociendo la naturaleza vengativa de Evy, temía seriamente por su vida. Jamás pensó que nadie pudiera inspirarle tanto temor como Voldemort pero en aquellos momentos, la escalofriantemente calmada actitud de la Onza mientras examinaba su varita se lo producía.

El miedo es uno de los peores consejeros que existen. Evy no pensaba utilizar ninguna maldición mortal contra Sheila, sólo evaluaba por qué punto podría romper la varita sin dañar el núcleo (en el mercado negro los pagaban muy bien), pero la peliverde se dejó llevar por el pánico y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que tratar de abrirle la cabeza con una barra de hierro que alguien de mantenimiento había dejado abandonada por allí.

Evy no pareció moverse, pero lo hizo y más deprisa de lo que cualquier ojo podría haber percibido. El instinto depredador del jaguar acababa de tomar el control y exigía la sangre de su atacante...

- ¡_Harakiri_! –el hechizo salió con naturalidad. A pesar de llevar años sin tocar varitas más que para extraer sus núcleos. A pesar de nunca haber pronunciado un hechizo de magia negra. A pesar de sus propias reticencias al asesinato. A pesar de que su pronunciación en japonés era pésima...

A pesar de todos los pesares, la maldición más terrible de los magos samuráis pareció hacer efecto en vista de la expresión alelada de Sheila. El Harakiri era un cruce entre Imperius y Avada, que obligaba a suicidarse a cualquier persona que la recibiera. No había contramaldición y el maldecido sólo se liberaba cuando lograba su objetivo. Si es que a lograr matarte se le puede llamar liberarse... Además, no podía se detectada mediante un _Priori Incantaten_.

En ese momento empezó a sonar un rugido procedente del túnel, señal de que el tren estaba entrando en la estación. Al oírlo, Sheila se envaró y empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia la vía...

- No voy a mentir diciendo que no he disfrutado con esto. Pero... No es personal –y Evy se encontró así misma, encogiendo sus hombros y siguiendo el guión de su anterior encuentro.

Por mucho que hubiera disfrutado contemplando como a la peliverde le pasaba un tren por encima (y disfrutado era poco), el tiempo apremiaba y su anillo del humor no dejaba de parpadear en azul celeste, indicándole que las maniobras de impedimento de Edmund no le iban a otorgar mucho más.

Ocultándose de las cámaras de seguridad, Evy se cubrió su pelo castaño con la gorra y subió las escaleras que la sacarían del andén en el mismo momento que entraba el tren en la estación.

Al llegar al vestíbulo chocó con una persona que corría en dirección contraria. Cuando alzó la vista y vio que era Sirius, casi le da un ataque. Por fortuna para ella, él estaba en modo "sabueso de caza" y no le preocupaba más que capturar a Sheila, por lo que ni siquiera la reconoció como ente humano que mereciera una disculpa. Y eso que su codo se le clavó en el pecho. ¡Cabrón!

A la altura de las taquillas esquivó por un pelo a Will y James. El castaño, que sí paró lo justo para disculparse de pasada, sufrió un segundo de "en ocasiones veo muertos", pero descartó la sensación enseguida y corrió tras James.

En la calle la recibió una agradable corriente de aire frío. Evy alzó la cara hacia ella y sonrió. Ya estaba hecho, sólo le quedaba llegar hasta su coche, recoger a su hermana y su sobrina en el Sacher y estaría en Anath para mediodía. En su casa.

&·&·&

Apenas dobló una esquina y quedó fuera de la vista de la casa, Sirius quitó el hechizo rastreador y decidió confiar en el olfato de su forma canina, pero cuando intentó transformarse se encontró con que alguien había lanzado un hechizo para bloquear los cambios de forma. Trató de reactivar el otro hechizo, pero esos conjuros habían corrido el mismo destino. Supuso que había sido Sheila, que había robado su varita.

Enrabietado porque rastrear el aura de la mortífaga le llevaría más tiempo que seguir su rastro físico, Sirius se concentró en buscar la peculiar marca del poder de los semihumanos. En una cosa sí tenían razón los fanáticos seguidores de Voldemort: las auras de los Sangre Limpia eran diferentes a las de los hijos de Muggles y éstas no tenían nada que ver con las de los semihumanos.

En el caso de los hijos de Muggle eran de un dorado brillante, como de una moneda recién acuñada, mientras que la de los Sangre Limpias recordaba a una moneda que llevara bastante circulando (y manchada además de sangre, en el caso de los mortífagos). En cuanto a los mestizos... eso era un universo, de hecho, la mayoría de los aurores eran incapaces de distinguir a qué tipo de semihumano pertenecía determinada aura.

James, Sirius y Bell eran particularmente buenos localizando Onzas, licántropos y druidas. Para algo habían convivido con ellos.

Nada más ponerse a rastrear, el merodeador detectó la presencia de un par de Onzas en la zona. Sin embargo, al estar el hotel Sacher relativamente cerca, no les prestó demasiada atención pensando que eran Ethan y su hija.

Le llevó un par de segundos más percibir el aura corrompida de una mortífaga mestiza (un siniestro fulgor manchado de sangre con hebras negro radiante, muy similar a las fotos de las tormentas solares) y ponerse en marcha hasta la estación de metro más cercana.

Pese a que dicha estación estaba a dos minutos, le llevo casi cinco llegar hasta ella por la cantidad de obstáculos que encontró en su camino: farolas que se caían, más tráfico que en la hora punta de Roma, una vieja que quería que se subiera a un árbol para rescatar a su gato...

Aunque eso tuvo una solución muy simple, notó que llevaba a James y Will pegados a los talones y le dijo a la vieja que ese par era realmente bueno bajando a los gatos de los árboles. Vamos, que les colgó el marrón descaradamente. En realidad, los dos chicos iban con tanta prisa, que se limitaron a lanzarle un _Accio_ al gato y desmemorizar a la asombrada anciana sobre la misma marcha.

Ya dentro de la estación, Sirius escuchó la voz por megafonía anunciando la entrada de un tren en la estación y aceleró el paso, seguro de que Sheila se subiría en el tren y decidido a cogerlo aunque tuviera que saltar a él en marcha. No reparó, más que como en otro obstáculo en su camino, en la joven con la que chocó: tales eran sus prisas.

Will sí se fijó vagamente en ella, sobre todo porque, aparte del momento "en ocasiones veo muertos" le pareció que el chiquillo (no se le ocurrió que fuera una chica por mucho que le recordara a Evy) tenía en su poder una varita, pero llevaba las mismas prisas que sus amigos y no se paró a investigar.

Los tres escucharon el escalofriante grito de horror incluso con el estruendo del tren. Lo había proferido una mujer que había entrado en el andén contrario justo a tiempo para contemplar toda la tragedia.

El conductor (un hombre de mediana edad) también había saltado del tren y no paraba de repetir:

- ¡No la vi!. ¡Se me lanzó encima!. ¡No la vi!

Sirius estaba junto a él en la cabecera del tren mirando fijamente algo que había en las vías. No fue hasta que no llegaron a la altura de ambos que pudieron descubrir lo ocurrido: en las vías estaba el cuerpo de una mujer peliverde seccionado chapuceramente en tres partes por las ruedas del tren. Por un lado la cabeza, por otro el torso y por otro las piernas, todo ello regado con su sangre.

Nada más verlo, Will, el menos curtido de los tres en asquerosidades, corrió a una papelera a vomitar. No era el único, ya que algunos pasajeros poseídos por la más morbosa de las curiosidades, se había asomado a investigar y sus estómagos lo habían pagado caro.

- ¡No fue culpa suya! –exclamó desde el otro lado del andén la mujer que los tres magos oyeron gritar, aún llorando–. Ella se lanzó directa debajo del tren. ¡Pobre chiquilla!. ¿Qué motivos tendría alguien tan joven para querer terminar con su vida?

Sirius y James cruzaron una mirada de extrañeza: por alguna extraña razón les costaba mucho imaginarse a alguien tan egoísta y fría como Sheila suicidándose.

- ¿_Imperius_? –sugirió Sirius en un susurro, alejándose de los muggles.

- No noto el aura de ningún otro mortífago por aquí –negó James, buscando vestigios de magia negra.

- Podía haber sido el chavalillo ese que nos cruzamos al entrar –intervino Will, blanco como la cera, negándose a mirar a las vías pero bastante más recuperado–. Llevaba una varita...

- ¿Chavalillo? –Sirius hizo memoria y recordó haber chocado contra alguien–. Sí, ahora que lo dices, me choqué con él. Pero me pareció una "ella", note algo abultado y blandito por aquí –el animago se señaló el pecho.

- No te fíes de eso. Vernon, el marido de la hermana de Lily, tiene más tetas que su esposa –James interrumpió su tono jovial al notar las miradas de extrañeza de sus amigos–. ¿Qué?

- Nada, es sólo que desde que Lily está embarazada tú te fijas en cosas muy raras –Will se puso a la defensiva.

- Hace dos años que no veo a la familia de Lily –apuntó James.

- Joder, pues eso es peor –en ese punto, Will abandonó toda prudencia–. Te fijas en las tetas de tu cuñado y pasas del teléfono de la tía buena de July Worstblood...

- No sé de qué me hablas –negó James.

- Hablo de que vi como July te apuntaba el teléfono en una hoja del libro. Tu la arrancaste y te la tragaste. No te juzgo por ocultárselo a Lily, se pondría hecha una furia por algo de lo que tú no tuviste la menor culpa –aclaró al ver que el merodeador se ponía a la defensiva.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?

- ¡Qué me lo podías haber dado a mí! O a Sirius. ¿Verdad, Sirius? –los dos miraron a su alrededor, pero el moreno había vuelto a desaparecer.

- ¡Joder! Otra vez... –se desesperó James que empezaba a encontrar aquello molestamente repetitivo–. Supongo que ha ido a por el chavalillo ese...

- ¿Para expresarle su agradecimiento por librarnos de Sheila? –sugirió Will esperanzado.

- No, más bien para descargar contra él toda la rabia que ya no puede lanzar contra Sheila –matizó James.

- Pero él, nos ha ayudado. Si era una llave no podríamos haberle ganado en un duelo... –insistió el ex prefecto confuso mientras corría junto a su amigo.

- ¿Y? Le ha privado de su venganza. Eso no nos lo perdonaría ni a nosotros –corrigió James.

&·&·&

El conjuro que bloqueaba las transformaciones animales ya había caído cuando Sirius salió de la estación de tren, por ello pudo adoptar su forma animaga y usar su olfato para localizar el rastro del "chavalillo".

"Chavalillo" entre comillas, porque había tres cosas que a Sirius no le encajaban en la figura de un chiquillo: el prometedor bulto que había golpeado accidentalmente antes, el olor a canela de su rastro y que acababa de localizarle en un aparcamiento subterráneo pintándose los labios en el espejo de un Jaguar color rojo fuego.

Pero en última instancia, le daba igual que fuera un chiquillo metiéndose en cosas de mayores o una chica con complejo de marimacho, lo cierto es que se había inmiscuido en su venganza y eso no se lo perdonaba a nadie.

_- ¡Petrificus Totalus!_ –atacó Sirius sin previo aviso.

Vale, sí. Evy estaba algo distraidilla (cosa que siempre le pasaba cuando contemplaba su precioso coche, que para algo era el amor de su vida actual) pero apenas escucho el "P" que encabezaba una maldición, volvió a moverse más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podría percibir, poniéndose lejos del alcance de la maldición y usando el coche como escudo.

Generalmente, que le atacaran por la espalda siempre conseguía que, al voltear a hacer frente a su adversario, estuviera despierta su parte depredadora exigiendo sangre por esa ofensa. Pero esa vez, al darse la vuelta se encontró con el que fue el amor de su vida pasada y eso la desconcertó hasta el punto de bajar su varita. Bueno, en realidad, era la de Sheila. No sabía porque no la había destruido todavía...

El caso, es que el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de la Onza al encontrarse con Sirius fue que la había descubierto y venía a preguntarle porqué no había dado señales de vida un poquitín antes...

- Vale. ¿Quién eres tú, guapita? –quiso saber el merodeador, impresionado por los reflejos de su rival–. ¿Y quién coño te ha dado a ti permiso para meterte en mis asuntos?

- ¿Sus asuntos? .¿SUS ASUNTOS? .¡Pero qué cara más dura! .¡Sheila era más asunto suyo que de nadie!. ¿Acaso fue a él a quien Sheila le desgarró la garganta y luego ahogó en una bañera? .¡Y para colmo el muy cabrón no la reconocía!. ¡Pero si una vez comió mermelada de frambuesa de sus pechos! Y ahora ni se disculpaba por habérselos golpeado…

Ese momento de distracción resultó fatal para Evy, Sirius lo aprovechó para desaparecerse y aparecerse de nuevo frente a ella, agarrarla del cuello con una mano y estamparla de espaldas contra una de las columnas del aparcamiento.

Al final, Edmund iba a tener razón: Sirius conseguía que su instinto de supervivencia se fuera a la mierda. Claro que él no lo expresaba de una forma tan vulgar.

- La varita. Gracias –al ver que no se la entregaba, se la quitó igualmente–. ¿Cómo has conseguido que Sheila saltara a la vía del tren? Estoy seguro de que ni con _Imperius_ se podría forzar a alguien como ella a que se suicidara...

- Me estás haciendo daño –jadeó/suplicó ella, en un tono tan dolorosamente familiar que Sirius aflojó un poco la presión para no ahogarla, pero siguió sin soltar del todo.

La observó detenidamente, aún sin quitarle la gorra y ni verle los ojos. Bien pensado, si era una Onza, probablemente fuera una Mahutan o tal vez uno de esos Worstblood o... A lo mejor había tenido contacto con Evy en algún momento y por eso le tenía a Sheila las mismas ganas que él.

- ¿La conocías?. ¿Por eso estás aquí? –ella alzó la vista sorprendida y durante unos segundos, creyó percibir un destello verde-dorado en los ojos felinos. Pero no podía ser... simplemente era imposible.

- ¿Pero tú estás ciego o qué? Mira que voy a empezar a pensar que es cierto eso de que "dos que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma condición", porque estás tan imbécil como tu esposa Gigi –o sí podía ser, porque él sólo conocía una chica en todo el mundo capaz de hablarle así y que llamara Gigi a su esposa con ese rencor contenido en la voz.

Sin creérselo aún del todo, Sirius arrancó bruscamente la gorra y le apartó el pelo de la cara, dejándosela al descubierto justo en el momento en el que James y Will lograban localizarles.

- James, .¿te he comentado que en ocasiones veo muertos? –preguntó Will en tono casual.

- Sí, a mí me está pasando precisamente ahora mismo –le tranquilizó James.

Por las mentes de los tres jóvenes pasaban todo tipo de explicaciones que ellos consideraban lógicas ante aquel encuentro de ultratumba: era un _inferi_ o Sheila había obligado a un inocente muggle a tomar una poción multijugos y le había lanzado a la vía del tren mientras ella adoptaba la forma de Evy mediante la misma poción o un hechizo para desquiciar a Sirius o tal vez Evy tuviera una hermana gemela de la que no habían oído hablar hasta ahora...

Pero todas esas ideas fueron cayendo por el peso de su propia estupidez: Sirius sentía el pulso de la chica en la mano con la que seguía agarrando su garganta (ahora con la delicadeza de una caricia), así que de _inferi_ nada.

Sheila no se podía haber transformado en un Onza con poción multijugos porque en primer lugar los pelos de Evy ya estarían caducados a esas alturas de la película y en segundo los cabellos de Onza contenían tanto Júbilo que malograban cualquier poción que no lo tuviera de ingrediente.

En cuanto a que hubiera usado un hechizo...

_- ¡Finite Incantatem!_ –cuando Sirius lo comprobó sólo consiguió que el horrible chándal y las espantosas playeras que llevaba se convirtiera en lo que siempre había sido: unos vaqueros ceñidos que dejaban al aire el ombligo, una camiseta negra de tirantes, una chaqueta torera y unas botas con tacón de aguja de piel de Naga.

Vale, sí. Evy no tenía ni un triste chándal en su armario, así que tuvo que hechizar la ropa que tenía para que le quedara lo peor posible. ¡Pero eso no era un delito! Lo de matar gente, sí, pero lo otro no.

En cuanto a la última hipótesis que barajaron los chicos, la de la hermana gemela, estaba claro que por muy gemelas que fueran la otra no podría tener el mismo piercing chapucero en el ombligo.

- Sino es mucha molestia y ya has sacado tus conclusiones estúpidas... ¿serías tan amable de quitarme la mano del cuello? –preguntó de pronto la chica, sacándoles de sus reflexiones.

- No puede ser Evy –saltó de repente Will sin poder contenerse más.

- Ah, que todavía no habéis acabado –suspiró la Onza–. Pues nada, suelta al menos mi cuello y deja que me apoye en el coche.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sirius sin hacer lo que le pidió su ex.

- Porque desde que alguien me degolló soy algo maniática con que me toquen la garganta –la voz de ella subió varios decibelios, creando ecos en el aparcamiento.

- ¡No te he preguntado eso! –el merodeador de ojos grises liberó al fin su garganta, pero a cambio, le aferró la muñeca, como si temiera que al soltarla se fuese a evaporar. O tal vez sólo trataba de evitar que se escapara–. Lo que te he preguntado es por qué no pareces nada sorprendida de vernos por aquí... ¿Estás con los Worstblood? –dedujo Sirius.

- ¿Pero qué dices? No estoy sorprendida de veros porque acabamos de chocarnos a la salida del metro. Por cierto, que podías disculparte por el codazo que me has sacudido. Si se lo haces a tu mujer, le revientas el implante –le recordó la Onza.

- Gigi, es decir, Giselle no está operada –le corrigió el animago, sin dar muestras de ir a disculparse.

- Me refería a Hestia –antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar cómo sabía de esa relación, Evy siguió con la lista de maltratos dejando que su nivel de voz fuera ascendiendo–. ¡Y encima me has agarrado del cuello¡Y además te comportas como si te sorprendiera que estuviera viva!

- Ya, es que mi reacción natural cuando descubro algo que no sé, es sorprenderme –curiosamente, cuanto más histérica se ponía su ex, más sereno se mostraba Sirius. Lo normal sería que los dos se fueran acelerando a la vez, pero, al igual que le estaba pasando a James con el embarazo de su Lily, le costaba seguir el ritmo de las emociones de la chica.

- Como si Ethan no te lo hubiera dicho. ¡Y aún así te casaste! –estaba perdiendo el control y revelando cosas que no debía, Evy lo sabía y aún así no podía frenarse.

- ¡No me lo dijo! –por fortuna, con aquella acusación logró sacar de quicio a Sirius, que pegó tal bramido que la columna contra la que segundos antes había tenido acorralada a la onza se apartó un poco de ellos, por si las moscas–. ¡Me soltó un discurso interminable sobre que la vida sigue, que por ti ya no se podía hacer nada y que no te gustaría que me quedara parado llorándote!

- Claro y por eso tú y éste –Evy señaló a Will con un brusco ademán de cabeza–, os fuisteis de marcha menos de una semana después de que muriera... por no mencionar que no esperaste demasiado para casarte con otra... Ah, James, y gracias por invitarme a la boda.

- ¿Y a nosotros por qué nos meten? –se desesperó Will, que sabía que las discusiones de parejas Gryffindor sólo eran divertidas si las protagonizabas o las mirabas desde la barrera.

James se encogió de hombros y siguió observando cómo sus dos amigos se echaban gran parte de la mierda a la cara. La verdad es que no estaba muy atento a las acusaciones que intercambiaban, sino más bien a los gestos de la pareja, en particular los de Sirius. Hacía tres años que no veía esa versión tan vital de su amigo, al menos, no fuera de una batalla...

De pronto, algo de la conversación reclamó por entero la atención de James: Evy volvió a mencionar a Hestia. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso? A no ser que...

- ¿A qué has hablado últimamente con Joy? –aventuró el heredero de Gryffindor.

- No –negó Evy con demasiada cautela.

- Por "últimamente" entendemos "en los últimos siete días" –aclaró Sirius, que también acababa de encajar la pieza en su lugar del puzle.

- Ah, bueno, entonces sí.

- Y supongo que también has mentido cuando has dicho que no estabas con los Worstblood.

- No –los tres hombres alzaron una ceja con incredulidad–. No he mentido en ningún momento –las cejas se elevaron aún más incrédulamente–. Me he limitado a contestar a vuestras preguntas de forma literal. Cuando Sirius ha preguntado "estás con los Worstblood" he dicho que no, porque ahora mismo estoy con vosotros. De hecho, ni siquiera dije "no" me limite a cambiar de tema.

Las cejas bajaron y se escaparon dos suspiros cargados de paciencia: si interrogar a Sheila había sido duro, sacarle algo a una mentirosa consumada y caradura como Evy sería simplemente "misión imposible 4, 5, 6 y 7".

Sirius no se tomó la afirmación de su ex con tanta alegría como los otros dos, pero antes de que pudiera expresar su opinión al respecto una voz desconocida para dos de ellos intervino.

- Vaya, vaya. Cuando detecté vuestros rastros mágicos aquí en Viena, no me lo podía creer. Somos afortunados. ¿Verdad, Geirr?

El que había hablado era un hombre un poco mayor que ellos, al menos de edad, porque Peter le sacaba una cabeza y tenía más pelo en ella. El poco pelo que tenía era de un rubio tan anodino como sus ojos azulados y respondía al nombre de Gerson Holmstein.

Geirr Holmstein, era un tipo que estaba a su lado, tan gigantesco que se había tenido que doblar en forma de L para no chocar su cabeza contra el techo del aparcamiento y tan calvo como el primero.

De hecho, eran bastante parecidos, cosa normal entre hermanos. La diferencia entre ambos, aparte de la obviedad de la altura, estaba en las caras: la de Geirr lograba que las palabras "unineuronal y con suerte" acudieran a tu mente mientras que la de su compañero transmitía una impresión de astucia y sagacidad.

A la pregunta de su hermano Gerson, Geirr contestó con un gruñido mientras miraba con codicia a los tres magos y la Onza reunidos en torno al coche.

- ¿Amigos vuestros? Porque entonces yo estoy de más. Ya seguiremos con está fascinante conversación en otro momento que nos venga bien a todos –Evy trató de deslizarse desde el capó de su coche hasta la puerta, pero Sirius se lo impidió.

- Tengo la impresión de que a ti no te vendrá bien seguir hablando hasta dentro de otros tres años –explicó el moreno de ojos grises.

- Vaya, qué pronto se han olvidado estos dos de nuestras queridas y castas hermanas de cuya inocencia y virginidad abusaron indignamente Black y Sparrow.

- Ah –entendieron a la vez James y Evy dirigiendo sendas miradas de censura al mentado más cercano.

- En realidad, fueron Gudda y Gudny las que abusaron de nuestra inocencia –la matización de Will no pareció tranquilizar a los hermanos Holmstein, más bien al contrario, ya que Geirr empezó a crujir ansiosamente sus nudillos–. ¡En serio, se nos echaron encima! Pero en cuanto supimos que eran hermanas vuestras, las tratamos con muchísimo respeto...

- Sí, seguro que fue digna de respeto la velocidad vertiginosa a la que las metisteis en el taxi –ironizó James antes de gritar con furia–. ¡Me dijisteis que no tuvisteis nada con las hermanas Holmstein!

- ¡Y no lo tuvimos! –se defendió Sirius tanto de la acusación verbal de su amigo como de la visual de su ex–. A mí las rubias ya no me gustan, me largué con Hestia de copas. Y Will no hizo nada con ellas...

- ¡Se me echaron encima no pude evitarlo! –se excusó rápidamente Will.

- Mis hermanas son dulces e ingenuas, no se lanzan encima de nadie. Y si mentís en eso, mentís en todo lo demás... –decidió Gerson–. Pero tanto Geirr como yo somos personas comprensivas y justas –hubo más de un gesto de incredulidad ante esa frase.

Los hermanos Holmstein eran algo así como una especie de mafiosos del mundo mágico. Eran famosos por su lealtad a su familia (que rozaba el fanatismo religioso) y la crueldad con la que despachaban a las personas que, según ellos, ensuciaban el apellido Holmstein.

Y también por sus hermanas. Casi todo el mundo insistía en que uno no sabía lo que era la belleza hasta que se encontraba frente a Gudda y Gunny. Al menos, la belleza exterior, ya que la interior... Digamos que alguien cuyo hobby es hacer que tus hermanos maten a jóvenes incautos no puede ser muy hermoso interiormente.

- Tanto Geirr como yo somos personas comprensivas y justas. Por ello, estamos dispuestos a pasar por alto la terrible ofensa sufrida a cambio de la retribución adecuada –Gerson fingió pensarse qué quería obtener como retribución–. ¿Qué tal si Black me da esa preciosidad suya y olvidamos todo el asunto?

- Gerson, si piensas que voy a entregarte mi moto... –empezó a decir Sirius ofendido.

- No hablaba de tu moto, sino de esa preciosidad que tienes cogidita de la mano –Gerson señaló con la cabeza a Evy.

- Genial, simplemente genial –siseó la Onza. Mientras James se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, Will se preparaba mentalmente para el intento de homicidio que trataría de perpetrar Evy contra él y Sirius empuñaba la varita.

- Pero... –protestó Geirr con su voz de neandertal.

- Sí, ya sé que la preciosidad es una Onza. Sólo una Onza sería tan hortera para comprarse un Jaguar. Y sé que las Onzas en la cama son todas muy vulgares, pero es obvio que Black la estima tanto como nosotros a nuestras hermanas y así quedaremos en paz –explicó pacientemente Gerson.

- Joder –se dijo James, ya que si esos dos estimaban a sus hermanas de la misma manera que Sirius a Evy... Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas de esa familia.

- Por encima de mi cadáver, Holmstein –respondió al fin Sirius, ignorando el bufido irónico de la Onza.

- Bueno, eso puede arreglarse –Gerson silbó sin hacer caso a los gestos de su hermano, que había reconocido a Evy como una Worstblood y sabía que no debía meterse con esa gente. Al silbido de Gerson, apareció todo un ejército de matones de muy diversos orígenes formando un círculo alrededor de los cuatro ex Gryffindor.

- Matadlos –ordenó Gerson, retirándose lo bastante como para apreciar el espectáculo sin arriesgar su pellejo.

Después de esto, nos vais a deber una a Evy y a mí. Y bien gorda, además –hizo constar James, desenfundando su varita como si fuera un pistolero del oeste.

CRACK

Justo cuando los matones se iban a lanzar sobre los jóvenes, aparecieron varias personas más en el centro del círculo.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? –quiso saber Lily tras dar un vistazo captando la situación. Junto a ella estaban Jesse, Bell y Giselle (que apenas se enteró de que su ex rival estaba viva, corrió a alejarla de su marido)

- Nada. Vuelve a la casa –ordenó secamente James.

- Pues a mí me parece que sí pasa algo. Y algo entretenido además –Lily sonrió con melosa y peligrosa dulzura al ver a Evy–. ¡Hola, guapa¿Qué tal?

La Onza, que acababa de verse metida en medio de una pelea de Giselle y Sirius, sólo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras procuraba esquivar los proyectiles en los que se habían convertido las uñas de porcelana de la esposa de su ex.

- Mira, Gerson –James agarró a Giselle de la muñeca, la alejó de sus amigos sin la menor delicadeza y se la mostró al mafioso–, esta es la esposa de Sirius y la estima mucho más que a la otra.

- Lo que yo decía –musitó Evy ganándose una mirada de "¿tú estás tonta?" del interesado.

- Y lo mejor es que es ideal para pertenecer a vuestra familia: su nombre empieza por G. ¿A qué os la quedáis? –James compuso un gesto de vendedor consumado de coches de segunda mano y con los frenos jodidos.

- No –negó Gerson sin tomarse un segundo para pensarlo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Mira que evitarías un baño innecesario de sangre –insistió el moreno de pelo revuelto, ignorando las protestas de Giselle.

- Ya me he hecho a la idea de disfrutar dicho baño de sangre –explicó el mafioso.

- Vale, pero si no te importa danos unos segundos para organizarnos –James dio por sentado que se los concedería e hizo que sus amigos se acercaran hasta formar una melé.

- Bueno, nosotros somos seis y ellos 21. No me parece justo –opinó James.

- Siete –corrigió Lily.

- En realidad, ocho –Bell contó con el hijo no nacido de la pelirroja.

- ¿No somos entonces nueve? –Will incluyó a Giselle en la cuenta, cosa que por lo visto no estaban haciendo los demás.

- Habrá que darles algo de ventaja –sugirió Sirius.

- ¿Qué? –se escandalizó Giselle.

- Oye, pues ya que lo tenéis tan controlado. Yo me largo, después de todo no os hago falta y tengo otras cosas que hacer –dijo Evy.

- Eso, lárgate –ordenó Giselle, olvidando la bestial desventaja numérica (que tanto le preocupó segundos antes) y que ella apenas tenía experiencia en combate. De hecho, en cuanto se fuera Evy, la mujer que más experiencia tendría sería Lily. Y se suponía que el embarazo la limitaba.

- ¡Tú te quedas! –bramaron James, Will, Jesse y Sirius a coro.

- Después de todo, esto es culpa tuya –antes de que Giselle pudiera sonreír por ver como el mal humor de su marido se volcaba contra su ex y no contra ella como era habitual, Evy sonrío, lo que no era buena señal.

- A ver si lo entiendo: los que la metisteis donde no debisteis, y no la pata precisamente, sois Will y tú, pero resulta que la culpa de que ese enano cabrón quiera vuestras cabezas es mía¿no? –resumió la onza.

- Espera... ¡Son los hermanos Holmstein! .¿Fuisteis tan gilipollas de acostaros con las hermanas Holmstein? –exclamó Jesse elevando la voz.

- No grites –le pidió Will–. Que los vas a cabrear aún más.

- ¿Pero en qué coño estabais pensando? –les regañó ahora Bell.

- En el de las Holmstein, obviamente –contestó Evy con tono servicial.

- Pero mira que eres basta –se medio rió la rubia, ligeramente sonrojada. Bien por el lenguaje de su amiga o por no haber sido capaz de dilucidar eso ella misma.

- ¿Vais a tardar mucho más? –se impacientó Gerson.

- Un minuto –pidió James sin mirarle–. Vale, chicos y chicas, al grano. Jesse y Will, encargaos de todos los que están entre el coche azul y el color naranja...

- Si te refieres al volvo, es de color cobre en realidad –matizó Jesse.

- Pues el Volvo cobre. Evy y Sirius, del cobre al Citroen verde claro...

- Verde pistacho –volvió a corregir el estiloso joven.

- Pues verde pistacho –repitió James, empezando a mosquearse–. Bell, tú y yo nos apañaremos con los que están entre el verde pistacho y el azul. En cuanto a Giselle y Lily, nos cubrirán desde la base...

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? –el joven de pelo revuelto volteó con sorpresa hacia las dos jóvenes. Bueno, realmente miró con sorpresa a Giselle, la protesta de su esposa ya se la esperaba.

- Vale, está bien. ¿Tenía que intentarlo, no? Lily conmigo y con Bell. Giselle...

- Con ellos dos –la castaña clara se acopló en el grupo formado por su marido y Evy.

- Hay que ver lo bonito que es todo –ironizó la Onza antes de transformarse en jaguar y lanzarse sobre el matón que había fichado casi desde el principio. Más tarde comprendió que tendría que haberse subido a su coche, atropellar unos pocos matones por cumplir y pasar de todo.

Por su parte, Lily se dedicaba a levantar muros de aire contra los que se estampaban los matones más incautos y que luego Bell ataba. Mientras, James lanzaba hechizos aturdidores a diestro y siniestro para empezar a atarlos una vez que estuvieron todos inconscientes. Tenía bastante mérito, ya que el auror no le quitaba la vista de encima a su esposa por si necesitaba su ayuda.

Algo parecido estaban haciendo Jesse y Will, aunque ellos preferían los hechizos de cosquillas y los petrificantes.

Por el tercer flanco, si alguien le decía a los matones que era la primera vez que Sirius y Evy luchaban juntos ninguno lo había creído, tal era la compenetración que demostraban. Giselle no ayudaba mucho, sólo estaba para vigilar lo que consideraba suyo, pero estaba claro que en aquellos momentos no iba a pasar nada romántico entre ellos. Por supuesto, ella no tenía la experiencia suficiente para notar que, más que luchar, parecían ejecutar una complicada danza cuyos pasos sólo ellos conocían.

Sí había notado, al igual que Sirius, el extraño color que mostraba el pelaje de la onza transformada. Los pocos que había visto eran de color dorado con rosetas marrones mientras que ahora Evy era toda castaña rojiza y las rosetas sólo se notaban al pasar bajo una fuente de luz.

Como los matones en realidad tenían muy poquito que hacer, la pelea habría terminado en pocos minutos... de no haber intervenido Geirr activamente en ella. De un golpe de cada una de sus enormes manos, lanzó a Evy y Will contra paredes opuestas del aparcamiento.

Nada más verlo, James se plantó al lado de Lily y la alejó todo lo que pudo del gigantesco hermano de Gerson mientras le dedicaba a Sirius una mirada de "porque eres mi mejor amigo, que si no..." que el aludido no vio, porque había acudido en ayuda de Evy. La Onza le rechazó con un gesto brusco y recuperó la forma animal que el golpe le había hecho perder.

- Yo sí aceptaría tu ayuda... –dejó caer Will. Sirius le tendió la mano y le ayudó a subir.

- ¡Sirius! –James le indicó a su amigo las máquinas para abonar el precio del aparcamiento.

Los dos animagos y Jesse las hicieron levitar con un hechizo y las lanzaron contra Geirr, golpeándole una en el estómago, otra en las piernas y la tercera en la cabeza. (Luego se pelearían por ver quién disparó cual) y haciéndole caer de espaldas... sobre el coche de Evy. Sobra decir que lo aplastó totalmente.

- ¿Pero qué has hecho? –y, como es natural (al menos para Evy), la Onza hizo recaer toda la culpa en Sirius. No en James que, después de todo, fue el que tuvo la idea. O Will, que fue el que la lío por liarse con quien no debía.

- Ah. No me digas que ese era tu coche –Sirius puso la misma expresión que cuando trató de convencer a Snape de que él no había lanzado una bengala a su caldero a pesar de que toda la casa de Gryffindor y parte de la de Slytherin le vio hacerlo.

- Sirius –Evy uso un tono de "voy a saltarle a alguien a la yugular en breve" tan agresivo que todos, menos su ex, retrocedieron un paso prudencial–, eso, eso y eso eran coches –señaló despectivamente los vehículos que James usó como referencias–. Eso, era un Jaguar. Sólo había tres de ese modelo por todo el mundo y cada uno tenía un color diferente. Era único en su género...

- Vamos, una pijada –resumió Sirius.

- Je, je –se burló Gerson antes de que Evy contraatacara–. ¿Sabes? Estamos en paz. Total, Black, has cabreado a la gatita, seguro que ella es capaz de castigarte mucho mejor de lo que lo haría yo. En cuanto a Sparrow... castigadle los demás que yo tengo cosas que hacer. Venga Geirr, vamos a cobrarles a esos duendes las apuestas que nos deben, que para eso vinimos a Viena.

- Con la fama que tienen no puedo creer que dejen correr esto tan fácilmente –se mosqueó Bell.

- ¿Fácilmente? –repitió Giselle incrédula.

- Sí, yo esperaba que nos sacara a todo su ejército personal: los veinticinco mil maníacos homicidas o algo así –explicó Will.

- ¿Y si sabías que eran tan peligrosos por qué te acostaste con sus hermanas? –quiso saber Jesse. Will enrojeció y dio gracias porque Joy no estuviera por allí, ya que volvería a agarrarle de la oreja.

- ¿Y Sheila? –quiso saber Lily.

- Se ha tirado a la vía del metro y el tren la ha partido en tres cachos –respondió su marido.

- Joder, James, .¿tenías que ser tan gráfico? –le regañó la pelirroja mientras corría a vomitar. El moreno de pelo revuelto acudió a ayudarla.

- ¿Y se ha tirado así, sin más? –se extrañó Jesse.

- No había restos de _Imperius_ en el andén –contestó James.

- ¿Seguro? .¿No estarás tratando de encubrir a alguien? –Giselle lanzó una mirada acusatoria hacia Evy, que le exigía a Sirius un Jaguar nuevo de color rojo.

- Evy no tiene varita, algo imprescindible para lanzar una maldición de ese calibre –apuntó Jesse.

- Pudo conseguir la de Sheila –apuntó la castaña clara.

- En gran parte por tu culpa –dejó caer malvadamente Lily.

- Pues habrá que preguntárselo a ella. ¡Evelyn! –la chica interrumpió la discusión entre su marido y la Onza, que le miraron con curiosidad–. ¿La varita de Sheila?

- Para ti soy Lynn –contestó con frialdad–. Y yo no la tengo –agregó sin temor a mentir.

- No la tenía cuando la encontré –mintió Sirius, temiendo que de la varita pudiera salir algo que metiera a su Onza favorita en un lío muy gordo.

- ¿Y qué hiciste con ella? .¿La tiraste al Danubio? Era una prueba importante en varios asesinatos y deshacerte de ella supondría un delito penado con tres meses en Azkaban –Giselle notó como los ojos de su rival se abrían un poco, pero no de temor.

La verdad es que Evy necesitaba hacer una visita a Azkaban, ya que los Worstblood tenían planes para la isla. Pero ahora no era el mejor momento y menos por un delito que no había cometido...

- Como ya dije antes –hizo una pausa para meter la mano en el bolsillo delantero del vaquero de Sirius con la confianza de quien ya lo hizo antes mil veces, sacó de allí la varita de Sheila y se la tendió a Giselle con una sonrisa irónica– yo no la tengo.

- ¿Cómo habrá llegado eso ahí? –Sirius se encogió de hombros y acusó a la Onza de chivata con la mirada a lo que ella replicó con un "pero tú me debes un Jaguar".

- ¡_Priori incantatem_! –cuando Giselle realizó el hechizo, una especie de onda magnética recorrió la varita de Sheila. De todos los poros de la madera empezó a salir humo hasta que el núcleo reventó, quedando reducida a la utilidad de un palillo chino.

- Me temo que te acabas de cargar una prueba. Uy, eso está penado con tres meses en Azkaban –suspiró Evy, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. No era culpa suya que los restos de Harakiri de la varita reaccionarán así al realizar dicho hechizo. Bueno, un poco sí.

- ¡Se acabó! .¡Nos la llevamos detenida a Londres! –en ese punto, Giselle demostró que había gastado las pocas neuronas buenas que tenía en su malévolo plan para cazar a Sirius. Lo más inteligente habría sido dejar marchar a Evy. a ser posible bien lejos de su marido... Y en vez de eso, se la quería llevar a su casa.

- ¿Bajo qué cargos? –quiso saber James sin ocultar una sonrisa burlona. La verdad es que él llevaba un rato buscando una excusa para obligar a Evy a volver con ellos a Inglaterra. A ver qué se le ocurría a la esposa de su amigo...

- El asesinato de Richard Rufford –Giselle le miró como alucinada de que alguien pudiera haber hecho semejante pregunta.

- Ah¿pero qué está muerto? Ya decía yo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin darme el coñazo... –fingió sorprenderse (muy, pero que muy bien) Evy.

- Como si no supieras que estaba muerto... Reclamaste su herencia¿recuerdas? –le recordó la voz de Ethan, apareciendo junto a Lizbell en el aparcamiento.

- Genial, el que faltaba –musitó Evy entre sus afilados dientes antes de alzar la voz–. Y no reclamé ninguna herencia, me limité a exigir una más que merecida indemnización por daños y perjuicios.

- Siento interrumpir está interesantísima reunión familiar –cortó Lily–, pero es que me parecería mucho más interesante averiguar cuándo exactamente ibas a comentarnos... esto –la pelirroja abarcó con una manó la figura de la joven castaña.

- Me dijiste que Lily también lo sabía –la Onza señaló a la mencionada joven a su vez.

- Luego hablaremos de esto, Lily. De momento, vamos a hablar del Harakiri que le acabas de lanzar a la mortífaga del año...

- ¡Ajá! Luego sí le hizo algo –Giselle le dedicó al resto una mirada de superioridad, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que era un "Harakiri"–. ¿Y eso qué es?

- Una maldición oscura de los magos samuráis –lo lógico habría sido que Lizbell se identificara más con Evy que con Giselle pero en el mundo mágico, la lógica suele brillar por su ausencia.

- Que no entiendo ni cómo has llegado a dominarla ni por qué has pensado que era buena idea utilizarla –por respuesta, Evy volvió a suspirar. Estaba examinando detenidamente sus uñas cuando Ethan le obligó a alzar la vista–. Y hazme el favor de mirarme cuando te hablo. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

- Pues la verdad es que sí. Antes de tratarme como si fueras mi padre, ten los huevos necesarios para reconocer que lo eres –Evy hizo un breve gesto de "y con esto terminé contigo" antes de volverse hacia sus antiguos amigos–. ¿No nos íbamos a Inglaterra?

- Desde luego –Sirius trató de agarrarla del brazo, pero ella le rechazó con un brusco "sin tocar" y siguió adelante. Antes de seguirla, el moreno animago le dedicó al Onza una mirada de censura.

Dicho gesto fue repetido por Lily, Jesse (agregando además un suspiro) y Giselle (molesta porque no hubieran sido capaces de alejar a su rival durante un tiempo más). Will y Bell, que no tenían con ellos ninguna confianza que hubiera sido traicionada, se desaparecieron tras los otros sin mediar palabra.

James, en cambio, se acercó a Ethan y Lizbell con una especie de sonrisa burlona en la cara que contrastaba claramente con el brillo furioso de sus ojos.

- ¿De verdad esperabais poder ocultarnos algo así para siempre? No, no contestéis, esa era retórica. Supongo que esa leyenda muggle que atribuye siete vidas a los gatos proviene de alguna parte... Tampoco quiero que me contestéis a esa. Pero sí a la que viene a continuación... ¿Quién estaba al corriente de lo de Evy, aparte de vosotros?

- Nadie más... Si lo dices por Dumbledore, él no lo sabía, aunque no creo que le sorprenda demasiado –contestó Ethan con cansancio–. Jesse no lo supo hasta hace dos días...

- No entiendo por qué... –empezó a preguntar James.

- Es complicado –interrumpió Ethan–. Mañana enviaré a alguien a que os lo explique con todos los detalles. Iría yo mismo, pero ya has visto que Evy es muy reacia a escucharme. Por no hablar de lo enfadado que parece Sirius...

- ¡Qué exagerado es! Total, sólo permitiste que se casara con una mujer que le importa menos que nada sabiendo que la que realmente amaba estaba viva y campando por ahí. Sólo se me ocurre que he presenciado la peor exhibición de afán proteccionista paterno... Pero no creo que pueda tratarse de eso por una hija a la que te niegas a reconocer como tal –le espetó James con dureza.

Durante un segundo, pareció que Ethan iba a defenderse de alguna manera totalmente sorprendente (al menos para James) de esas acusaciones, pero en lugar de eso apretó la mandíbula y preguntó:

- ¿Hay alguna otra cosa más que quieras decirme?

- Sí. ¿Qué significa ese apellido Worstblood? .¿Y por qué os ponéis a la defensiva cada vez que lo oís?

- Significa, literalmente: "la peor de las sangres". Mañana, en tu casa, tendrás más detalles –prometió Ethan–. Pero como adelanto, te diré que es el apellido que toman todas las personas que son expulsadas del Clan Mahutam.

- ¿Y qué hizo Evy para ser expulsada de vuestro Clan y tomar ese apellido?

- Eso –Ethan sonrió por primera vez desde que se apareció en el garaje–, tendrás que preguntárselo a Evy. Aunque dudo mucho que te lo cuente...

- Sí, yo también –reconoció James para sí mismo, cuando se quedó solo en el aparcamiento.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 4. Está vez nada de quejas que ha estado interesante... Cosillas respecto a él:

El Harakiri es una especie de suicidio a la antigua usanza. Los samuráis lo practicaban consigo mismos cuando creían haber caído en un deshonor. Se me ocurrió un día, que los magos cuyas lenguas no tenían raíces latinas podrían invocar los hechizos con nombres diferentes a los de Rowling. Una rallada de las mías, vamos.

En cuanto al metro, como más de una habrá notado (al menos eso espero), la visión que tuvo Evy en la que Sheila asesinaba a Sirius y Ethan es la que acaba de evitar al matarla. Vamos, una menos.

Y poco más creo... No olvidéis leer las respuestas de vuestros RR si aún no lo hicisteis y de dejarme uno aunque sea para felicitarme por mi cumple, que es este sábado 18. (Indirecta directa)

En cuanto al próximo capítulo, estará para diciembre espero que para principios, por eso de felicitaros las Navidades y esas cosillas.

Muchos besos, no os olvidéis de reír y no os paséis con el turrón que sino para Navidades ya estáis asqueados de él.

Kisses de tarta selva negra (de la de mi cumple).

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	5. Sobre ciertas adicciones

Hola, hola.

Primero de todo, muchas gracias por todas las felicitaciones de cumpleaños que me dedicasteis en forma de RR y eso. ¡Sois de lo mejor!

Segundo, sí, vale, ya sé que esta vez me lo he tomado con mucha más calma de lo habitual, pero os prometo que no he podido actualizar antes. Veréis, es que tuve una etapa de retiro espiritual, por llamarlo de alguna forma, cuando llegó a mis manos el último libro de Mariam Keyes. Y claro, me pique, y hasta que no lo termine no pude concentrarme en nada más.

Además, estos capis que vienen ahora me han costado muchísimo... No me terminaba de gustar como iban quedando y hasta que no me cuadró del todo, no quería sacarlo.

Aparte que tuve un mes de locos, ya que desde el último fin de semana de noviembre trabajo todos los días de la semana (salvo uno) y... Bua, no os voy a aburrir con mi vida, que no es tan interesante.

Sin más rollos os dejo con el capi.

**Prácticamente arte 5.**

**Sobre ciertas adicciones...**

Sirius se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama de su habitación sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse un pijama, cerró los ojos... y en cuanto lo hizo, la imagen de Evy se le vino a la mente y fue incapaz de permanecer tumbado medio segundo más.

No era para menos, la Onza les había dado el viaje del siglo: desde el momento en el que Sirius los apareció en la casa de los amigos de Marlene, Evy había tratado de escaparse, lo que le había obligado a desmayarla para que les dejara un rato tranquilos.

Claro que entonces le había tocado escuchar a Lily regañándole por su manía de ir desmayando a toda mujer que se le ponía a tiro. Cosa que no era cierta, sólo desmayaba a unas pocas mujeres en concreto.

Habían montado el traslador desde Viena a la casa de Dumbledore, donde habían "organizado" una reunión de emergencia. No era en absoluto normal que se reunieran en la casa del anciano mago, pero James se negó en redondo a hacer caso a Giselle y entregar a Evy al ministerio, mientras que la castaña clara desconfiaba de que se quedara en Godric's Hollow. La casa de Dumbledore resultó ser el término medio.

Dicha casa era como el despacho del Director en Hogwarts: en cada uno de sus rincones encontrabas algo tan interesante que lo podías mirar durante horas y, por supuesto, también había un bol con chucherías muggles. El propio Dumbledore les salió a recibir a la puerta con un pijama decorado con aves fénix y unas pantuflas de cuadros escoceses.

- Las zapatillas no pegan con el pijama –le hizo notar Jesse con cierta timidez. Siempre se cortaba a la hora de corregir al jefe, pero aquel delito contra el buen gusto le había impedido callarse.

- Lo sé, pero me lo regalo todo Minerva y cualquiera lo descambia... ¿Cómo creéis que terminó siendo una gata fea la Sra. Norris? –Dumbledore fijo sus ojos azules en la carga que Will llevaba en brazos–. ¿Dónde la habéis encontrado? –preguntó sin dar a sus alumnos tiempo para interesarse por el origen de la gata del huraño conserje.

- Ethan ya me dijo que no te sorprendería demasiado verla viva –intervino James antes de que Sirius, que ya estaba picado porque no le hubieran dejado cargar a Evy (que para algo la desmayó él), saltara agresivamente–. Estaba en Viena.

- Ah, claro, supongo que quería reencontrarse con su amiga Sheila –Dumbledore se hizo a un lado invitándoles a entrar.

- Quería algo más que reencontrarse con ella: le lanzó un Harakiri que le provocó la muerte –señaló Giselle–. Por no mencionar que también tiene pendiente el tema del asesinato de Richard Rufford... ¡Así que nada de ayudarla a huir!

- Giselle, tranquilízate un poquito –le aconsejó Sirius en un tono que era cualquier cosa menos amable.

- Athos, por favor, ven un momento –a la llamada de Dumbledore apareció un elfo con muy buen aspecto–. ¿Puedes escoltar a Will hasta la habitación añil? Cuando salgáis aplícale todas las medidas de seguridad que conoces...

- Os acompaño –se ofreció Lily rápidamente.

- ¿A dónde quiere que Athos les acompañe luego?

- A mi salón de té, que allí estaremos de lo más cómodos –Dumbledore les hizo un gesto a los demás para que le siguieran.

Lo que el líder de la Orden del Fénix llamaba su "salón de té" era una impresionante habitación, en la que habrían cabido las tres cuartas partes del Gran Comedor, humildemente decorada con muebles antiguos. En un lateral brillaba el fuego de la chimenea y cerca del mismo estaba la percha de Fawkes. El ave fénix dormitaba con la cabeza enterrada debajo de su ala, pero cuando se encendieron las luces la alzó con lo que parecía una mirada airada.

- Lo siento, Fawkes, pero tenemos que hablar –el ave emitió un sonido de protesta.

Pocos han visto a un fénix enfurruñado, pero también son pocos los que han interrumpido el ciclo vital de sueño de estas flamígeras aves. En ese momento, Fawkes emitió una llamarada más fuerte de lo normal y se fue volando por la chimenea.

- En fin, espero que se le pase –suspiró Dumbledore encogiéndose de hombros, como si los cambios de humor de su mascota fueran algo incomprensible para él–. Así que usó un Harakiri contra Sheila... ¿No?

- Eso dijo Ethan –se apresuró a confirmar Giselle.

- Claro que también dijo que Evy estaba muerta –dejó caer Sirius.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? –se irritó su esposa, pensando que el moreno sólo quería proteger a su ex.

- Nada. Sólo recordaba que no es como si siempre hubiese ido con la verdad por delante.

- Pero sí en este caso –intervino Jesse que lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos era una pelea conyugal. Aunque le jodía ponerse de parte de Giselle–. Por lo que Will me contó, Sheila tenía todos los síntomas que describen los libros...

- Pues eso es más preocupante aún –suspiró Dumbledore con cansancio–. Significa que la sabe ejecutar perfectamente y eso implica que alguien que la había ejecutado antes se la enseñó. No hay muchas personas en el mundo que la conozcan siquiera. Y de los que la conocen son pocos las que podrían enseñarla. Y de las que podrían enseñarla son aún menos los que están dispuestos a ello.

- Tal vez Voldemort –aventuró Giselle.

- ¿Podrías dejar de tratar de acusarla de todo? Si fuera una mortífaga se habría sentado a mirar como los Holsmtein nos destrozaban –señaló Bell, que empezaba a irritarse.

- En realidad, quería largarse –con ese comentario, Jesse se ganó una mirada de censura de Bell y los dos Merodeadores presentes–. No me miréis así: es una Worstblood. Por lo que sé de ellos, su lema es: nos acostamos con todos pero no nos casamos con nadie.

- ¡Anda, como Will! –soltó Lily, que acababa de entrar junto al mencionado joven, con tono alegre que se tornó bromista y suspicaz a un tiempo–. ¿No serás tu también uno de ellos, verdad?

- No te metas conmigo, que ya me han machacado hoy bastante –efectivamente, Will lucía unos horribles arañazos recientes en el brazo–. La próxima vez que Sirius desmaye a una chica, quiero que sea él el que este presente cuando se despierte. Había olvidado qué pronto tiene la loca esta.

- ¿Se ha despertado entonces? –quiso saber Sirius.

- Sí, pero aquí el Neanderthal este –Lily le sacudió una colleja a Will–, la ha vuelto a desmayar.

- No hubo más remedio. Trató de escaparse... Y tampoco va a estar nada contenta contigo, Lily, que no creo que le haya hecho mucha gracia estamparse contra un muro de aire de los tuyos.

- Ya, pero a por mí no va a poder ir –aseguró la pelirroja.

- ¿Porque estás embarazada? Pues vaya cosa –Will hizo un gesto despectivo–. En cuatro meses se te pasa... Y Evy es capaz de guardártela durante más tiempo.

- No, porque prometió ir a mi boda y no lo hizo. Con eso la puedo machacar yo a ella de lo lindo...

- Lily, cariño, créeme: no vayas por ahí. No colará –aconsejó James, recordando como la Onza trató de arrastrarles a Will y a él a la discusión.

- Sí lo hará. Estará más picada contigo que conmigo –dado que a Lily en cambio la había sonreído y con Bell había incluso bromeado, a lo mejor era cierto que no las guardaba rencor. O sólo estaba preparando el terreno para apuñalarlas mejor.

- Perdonad, .¿podemos volver todos a tener veinte años y a hablar de cosas serias? –interrumpió Giselle con un más que irritante tono meloso.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es una Worstblood? –le preguntó Dumbledore a Jesse.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente una Worstblood? –quiso saber Bell–. Porque parecen mucho más que una familia de asesinos, ladrones y genios de las finanzas con tendencia a la inmortalidad... Geirr Holsmtein no parecía muy ansioso de vérselas con Evy.

- Cuando os fuisteis, Ethan me contó que la gente que había sido expulsada del Clan recibía el apellido Worstblood –contestó James.

- ¡Espera!. ¿Quiere eso decir que ha habido más de esa gente? –todos miraron a Peter con mucha sorpresa, ya que habían olvidado que estaba con ellos.

- ¿Y qué puede hacer alguien para que sea expulsado? Más concretamente¿qué hizo Evy para que la expulsaran? –Lily clavó sus ojos verdes esmeralda en Jesse.

- Por partes: el término exacto es "repudiar". En cuanto a la pregunta de Peter, sí, los ha habido, pero nunca han llegado a tener el poder que tienen ahora. Por lo que Lizbell me contó, existen una serie de leyes no escritas entre los Mahutam: saltarse algunas de ellas es motivo de repudio inmediato. Aunque también hay una ceremonia de "renuncia voluntaria"... Evy estuvo a caballo entre las dos opciones ya que, por lo poco que sé, forzó la expulsión.

- ¿Por qué? –Jesse se encogió de hombros, aunque entendía la pregunta de Sirius. Evy no habría hecho algo así de no haber un premio mayor en juego. ¿Pero cuál?

- ¿Y qué les da a los Worstblood el poder que tienen ahora? –preguntó Will.

- Anath –respondieron Dumbledore, Jesse y Lily a la vez.

- No tienes ni idea de lo importante que es ese lugar: tanto desde el punto de vista estratégico como mágico –amplió la pelirroja–. En realidad, es una suerte que esté en sus manos y no en las de Voldemort.

- Y hay algo más: por lo que he podido averiguar, la mitad de los Worstblood nacieron en la isla. Dicen que Anath aumenta los poderes de sus hijos si sus hijos cuidan de ella... Eso explicaría muchas cosas –aventuró Jesse.

- Pero no dónde aprendió a lanzar Harakiris –eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Dumbledore, sobre todo porque cuando la Onza fue expulsada de Hogwarts no tenía el nivel suficiente como para lanzar un maleficio así.

- O el cambio del color de su pelaje... Ahora parece más una pantera castaña que un leopardo –apuntó Sirius.

- Creo que hay algo mucho más urgente... –Bell tomó aire–. Lo que os voy a decir puede sonar a locura, pero por favor, dejadme que os lo cuente sin interrumpirme, .¿vale? –la rubia esperó a que todos asintieran antes de continuar–. Joy sabía lo de Evy.

Los "qué" sorprendidos de Jesse, Lily, Dumbledore y Peter contrastaron con el "esperaba algo así" despectivo de Giselle y los "ya" de Will, Sirius y James. Curiosamente, eso fue lo único que llamó la atención de Bell.

- ¿Cómo lo sabíais? –quiso saber la rubia.

- Evy admitió haber hablado con Joy en la pasada semana. Y no creo que fuera en una sesión de Ouija –contestó Sirius.

- No creas, que con Joy de por medio cualquier cosa es posible. Sobre todo si está de moda –habló Will con conocimiento de causa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías tú? –preguntó James.

- Es que la seguí –confesó Bell antes de contarles todo lo que averiguó.

- ¿Y exactamente a qué esperabas para contarnos algo así? –quiso saber Will mientras seguía dando vueltas por la habitación, como había empezado a hacer desde que Bell mencionó la palabra vampiro.

- Porque primero quería hablar con ella. No sé, igual entró en ese sitio a beber un vaso de agua o al baño...

- En los antros de vampiros no hay baño y no sirven vasos de agua –le informó amablemente Dumbledore, obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa de sus pupilos a la que replicó con una de sus sonrisas misteriosas.

- Pues vale, supongo que iba a lo que iba... Pero prefería hablarlo con ella, aunque ahora con lo de Evy, pensé que era mejor que todos estuviéramos al corriente –explicó Bell.

- Nyall –Lily había permanecido en silencio, meditando la información hasta que llegó a la siguiente conclusión–: Si Joy está metida en algo con un vampiro, ese vampiro tiene que ser Nyall.

- ¿No será el mismo Nyall que aparecía en el puesto veinte de la última lista negra de Voldemort? –preguntó James.

- Puede ser, trabajaba para el padre de Joy –Lily volvió a meditar durante unos segundos–. Recuerdo que alguien me comentó que estuvo metido en algo que le costó la vida a varios mortífagos y por eso Voldemort quería su cabeza. Supongo que explicaría cómo alguien tan finolis como Nyall puede vivir en un lugar tan cutre como el Admiral Arms.

Mientras los demás hacían carambolas mentales con la información, Giselle sonreía satisfecha. Aquello no podía ser mejor: su ex rival no sólo no estaba muerta e idealizada sino que había mutado en ladrona-asesina y su mejor amiga estaba enrollada con un vampiro proscrito. Estaba tan feliz... que se relajó y metió la pata.

- Me pregunto si Evelyn sabría que su mejor amiga estaba metida en algo tan peligroso como una relación con un vampiro –dijo la castaña clara en voz alta, acallando las demás conversaciones.

No comprendió el enorme error de cálculo que acababa de cometer hasta que Sirius no se levantó con decisión y vio la sonrisa burlona en los labios de James. Después de todo, le estaba haciendo el trabajo sucio.

- ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó a las espaldas de su marido sin obtener respuesta.

- Creo que se lo va a preguntar a la Bella Durmiente –aventuró Jesse.

&·&·&

Cuando Sirius entró en la habitación donde permanecía encerrada Evy se la encontró tumbada en la cama aún inconsciente. Más tarde, al recordarlo, él mismo sufriría un acceso de ternura, pero en ese momento sólo consiguió irritarle. Con un brusco movimiento de varita, ejecutó el _Enervate_ que debía despertarla.

- Otra vez tú. Esperaba que fuera una pesadilla –fue el saludo que le dedicó la Onza. Sirius fingió reírse de su ingenio antes de soltar a bocajarro la pregunta del millón de galeones.

- ¿Sabías que tu amiga Joy anda liada con un vampiro?

- Pues sí que te enteras tarde de las cosas... Dejó a Nyall hace unos meses –contestó ella con cierto tono de burlona superioridad.

- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso, nena. Resulta que Bell vio a Joy entrando en el Admiral Arms hace dos días. Justo antes de que hablara contigo por teléfono, por cierto. Así que a menos que se te ocurra una razón que no sea Nyall para que estuviera allí... –Sirius parodió el tono antes usado por su ex.

- Pero me lo prometió... No puedo creer que me mintiera. Prometió que no le vería más y ella no me mentiría –en otro momento, con otro estado anímico, al ver como la Onza se dejaba caer abatida en la cama, Sirius habría sentido el impulso de consolarla o, al menos, de no seguir machacándola.

- ¿Qué se siente cuando la gente te miente y te oculta cosas? –pero no en ese preciso momento ni en ese peligroso estado de ánimo.

- Siento que esa pregunta no sólo es una gilipollez sino que además está fuera de lugar –contestó la Onza con tono cortante.

Durante unos segundos, Sirius permaneció en silencio sin saber muy bien cómo contestar a la acerada respuesta de Evy. Fue entonces cuando la Onza se dio cuenta que su ex había cometido el descuido de dejarse la puerta abierta...

Antes de que el animago pudiera reaccionar, ella ya se había transformado en jaguar y se lanzaba hacia la salida... Aunque tampoco es que fuera a llegar muy lejos ya que en la misma puerta se topó con el encantamiento de seguridad favorito del elfo de Dumbledore: una especie de tela de araña en la que la felina quedó enredada.

Sirius suspiró mientras observaba como entre gañidos y zarpazos, Evy luchaba por liberarse de la trampa. Tras dudar unos segundos, el animago se arrodilló junto a ella.

- Si te calmas un poco te liberaré en un santiamén –el jaguar dejó escapar una especie de bufido, pero se estuvo quietecita mientras Sirius usaba la varita para limpiarla los restos de tela de araña del pelaje–. Ya está... Puedes volver a tu forma humana. O no –rectificó al ver como la felina volvía a la cama lo más dignamente que podía dadas las circunstancias y desde allí le dedicaba una mirada airada–. Joder, no me mires como si yo tuviera la culpa de tus desgracias...

El jaguar le dio la espalda tozudamente, o mejor dicho, el lomo y escondió la cabeza entre las patas delanteras.

- Como quieras... –suspiró Sirius, dejando la puerta bien cerrada y volviendo con sus compañeros.

En cuanto el joven abandonó la habitación, Evy recuperó su forma humana y rodó hasta quedar de espaldas a la cama. Aquel nuevo intento de escapada no podía salir bien, después de todo era fruto de los nervios y la ansiedad por reunirse con Joy y librarse de la Llave.

Oh, joder, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Para empezar, debió de caer en la cuenta que igual Joy había llegado al punto en que no podía dejar a Nyall así como así. Para seguir, si Bell había escuchado aquella conversación... Oh, joder, joder, joder... Menos mal que los conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuáles serían los pasos que darían a continuación y podía adelantarse a ellos.

&·&·&

Sirius no había bajado aún las escaleras cuando ya oía los gritos procedentes de la sala de té...

- Te digo, Bell, que no puede ser ella –estaba diciendo Jesse cuando el moreno llegó.

- ¿Quién no puede ser qué? –quiso saber Sirius.

- Y yo te digo que es la única explicación –insistió Bell sin hacer caso de la pregunta de su amigo–. ¡Lee la conversación, Jesse! Evy se burló del título de la última novela de July, le preguntó qué le había parecido la escritora como si fuera una actriz contratada por ella y, además, está el tema de la pasta que maneja Joy últimamente. ¡Todo encaja!

- ¿El qué encaja? –volvió a preguntar Sirius.

- Bell tiene la teoría de que Joy y July Worstblood son la misma persona. En cuyo, caso la July que nos firmó los autógrafos sería una farsante contratada por Evy específicamente para engañarnos –explicó James.

- Por eso la defendía tanto cuando decíamos que era la musa de Voldemort –vista la reacción de Sirius, estaba claro que él apoyaba la teoría de su rubia amiga.

- Y nos tiró de las orejas para que no atacáramos a la falsa July –recordó Will, aunque nunca podría olvidar lo mucho que le dolió dicho tirón.

- Ya, pero para ser un Worstblood primero tendría que haber sido una Mahutam –apuntó Jesse.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a poder serlo? –intervino serenamente Dumbledore como si estuvieran debatiendo en su despacho alguna idea para un encantamiento.

- Tendría que estar marcada –argumentó Jesse tras unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos qué no lo está? –tras la pregunta del líder de la Orden del Fénix todos permanecieron unos segundos pensativos antes de hacer converger sus miradas en Will.

- ¿Qué? –se picó el ex prefecto.

- Que tú eres el que más cantidad de piel de Joy ha visto al natural. Tendrías que saber si tiene o no tatuajes –contestó James.

- No necesariamente. Sirius estuvo viendo desnuda a Evy durante un año entero y no fue capaz de encontrarle el tatuaje –Will no pareció notar que a la mención de la Onza el citado merodeador gruñía y su esposa palidecía–. Además, Bell y Lily se ducharon con ellas durante unos... seis años. Digo yo que también la verían desnuda.

- Claro y nos dábamos crema en la espalda entre batallas de almohadas –ironizó Lily–. No digas chorradas. Por lo que todos sabemos, podría tener la marca... Después de todo, nadie sabe nada sobre la madre de Joy. ¿Verdad?

- En realidad, ahora que lo dices, siempre se rumoreó que la esposa de Charles Turner era estéril –Dumbledore se inclinó hacia sus antiguos alumnos y les susurró con tono confidencial–: se dice que la madre de Joy es la segunda esposa de su abuelo. Era una Onza que estaba como una regadera llamada Ethel. Yo la maté unas tres veces en la guerra con Grindelwald. Fue ella la que me hizo la cicatriz de la rodilla que te enseñé –en ese punto, Dumbledore miró directamente a Lily.

- ¿Y exactamente por qué le enseñó una cicatriz a mi esposa? –preguntó James con su tono celoso marca de la casa.

- No es el momento, James –señaló Sirius, riéndose ante la paranoia de su amigo. Ante el buen humor de su marido, Giselle entornó los ojos relacionándolo con la entrevista que acababa de mantener con cierta Onza–. ¿Y qué pasó con la tal Ethel?

- Fue llevada a Azkaban a la semana del nacimiento de Joy y allí murió. Aunque Alastor jura que la vio una vez en Ámsterdam hace 16 años... –Dumbledore se encogió de hombros–. Como habéis comprobado, con los Onzas nunca se sabe.

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo cuando hay una forma muy simple de salir de dudas con Joy: preguntando directamente –sugirió Bell.

- No creo que Evy suelte más prenda. Ni siquiera ella sabía que Joy seguía viéndose con Nyall. Por lo visto, pensaba que lo dejó hace varios meses –contestó Sirius aumentando los recelos de cierta castaña clara.

- Me refería a preguntarle a Joy –aclaró la rubia de pelo rizado–. Podemos ir a su casa a preguntarle directamente.

- Ese plan tiene un fallo: no sabemos donde vive Joy –señaló Will.

- Sí lo sé. Antes de salir para Viena fui para las cocheras del autobús Noctámbulo y averigüé la parada donde se bajó. Cerca de ella había una parada de taxis. Así que, como anoche no podía dormir, aproveché para llamar a las compañías de taxis de Londres hasta que encontré al que llevó a Joy –Bell rebuscó y sacó un papel de postit–. Aquí fue donde la dejó...

- Ya verás cómo se va a poner el amigo de Marlene cuando vea las facturas de teléfono –les advirtió Dumbledore.

- Dejé dinero para pagarlas –contestó Bell.

- ¿Aquí? –preguntaron incrédulamente todos cuando leyeron la dirección.

- Sí, en el hotel Ritz. Tiene alquilada una suite durante todo el año desde... un mes después que la primera novela de July Worstblood llegara al número 1 de los más vendidos. Lo que por cierto, confirma mi teoría –Bell no solía mostrar sonrisas de superioridad (era demasiado tímida para creerse más que nadie), pero en aquel momento no pudo reprimirla.

- Espera un segundo: el cochazo, el hotelazo, la ropa de marca... ¿todo lo ha ganado escribiendo esa bazofia acaramelada? –preguntó Lily incrédulamente.

- Por lo visto –contestó Jesse, que también estaba flipando ante el cálculo mental del dinero que debía estar manejando su amiga.

- Voy ahora mismo a hablar con ella –Will se levantó decididamente de la silla.

- Iré con él –le siguió Jesse–. Me temo que me va a tocar evitar un asesinato.

- Habrá que hacer una redada en el Admiral's Arms –el tono cansino con el que lo dijo James quedó totalmente desmentido por el brillo de sus ojos, ansiosos de acción–. ¿Quién se apunta?

Sirius vaciló un solo segundo: por un lado, le apetecía enfrentarse a Joy y echarle en cara un par de cosillas. Pero también sabía que en cuanto tuviera a la morena enfrente recordaría la expresión deprimida de Evy al enterarse que Joy le había mentido, y simplemente se desinflaría.

- Yo me apunto –decidió al fin el merodeador de ojos grises. Después de todo, una pelea con vampiros era siempre entretenida.

- Y yo –se apuntó Bell.

- ¿Lily?

- No, yo no voy. No me apetece –negó la pelirroja logrando que todos sus compañeros se atragantaran con su propio aire de la sorpresa–. ¿Qué? Estoy cansada... Y quiero intentar algo nuevo.

- ¿El qué? –quiso saber James entornando sus ojos castaños con suspicacia. Después de todo, si Lily renunciaba a cazar vampiros debía ser porque ese "algo nuevo" sería más... "entretenido". O mejor dicho, más peligroso.

- Creo que voy a imitar a Joy y convertirme en escritora romántica, visto lo lucrativo que es el negocio... –el plan de Lily provocó que sus amigos dejaran escapar una par de carcajadas–. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Verás, cariño, para eso hay que ser romántica... Y tú es que no lo eres –explicó su marido.

- Perdona, pero soy de lo más romántico. So... –Lily rebuscó en su repertorio de insultos el más adecuado para dedicarle a James en aquella ocasión. Pero al darse cuenta que si lo hacía demostraría que efectivamente no era romántica, le sacó la lengua y abandonó la habitación sin despedirse de nadie.

- Creo que deberías dejar de provocarla –le sugirió Sirius–. Mira que de uno de esos arrebatos de mala leche termina matando a alguien... –esa posibilidad no pareció impresionar demasiado a James, ya que se encogió de hombros–. Vamos a ser muy poquitos.

- Podemos avisar a Marlene, Frank, Gideon y Fabian –señaló Bell.

- Pues vamos a por los chupópteros –con un ademán de cabeza, James les invitó a levantarse.

&·&·&

_Hotel Ritz de Londres._

- ¿Has pensado que a lo mejor no quiere abrirnos la puerta? –le preguntó Jesse a su mejor amigo mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Joy.

- Tranquilo, tengo un plan infalible –Will le guiñó un ojo y, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la tocó con toda la confianza del mundo.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó la voz de Joy desde el interior.

- Servicio de habitaciones –Jesse miró al ex prefecto con incredulidad. ¿Ese era su plan infalible?

- Lo dudo mucho porque no he pedido nada –replicó la joven.

- Es un regalo del hotel, por ser tan buena clienta –insistió Will.

- ¿Dónde te han enseñado esos trucos, Will?. ¿En la academia de aurores o en la orden del Fénix? –Joy entreabrió la puerta lo justo para verles las caras a sus amigos, pero mantuvo la cadena de seguridad puesta–. ¿Sabías que cuando Richard y Sheila fueron a por Evy usaron ese mismo truco para entrar en su habitación? Bueno, al menos al principio, porque luego la terminaron volando.

- No, no lo sabía. Al contrario que tú una de las protagonistas no me ha cedido información de primera mano –replicó el ex prefecto de muy mal humor.

- No creas, que Evy tampoco me ha contado demasiado. Es muy reacia a hablar de ese tema –fue la tranquilidad con la que Joy lo dijo lo que les puso de peor humor. Aunque lo cierto era que cualquier cosa que la morena hubiera dicho o hecho habría logrado incrementar su mal humor.

- Déjanos entrar –ordenó Will con un matiz de amenaza en su voz.

- No –Joy se mantuvo firme.

- Joy, si no nos dejas entrar anunciaré a voz en grito por el pasillo que July Worstblood está en esta habitación –intervino por primera vez Jesse en la conversación.

- Tú no... –Joy se interrumpió al ver la expresión de su amigo, que dejaba claro que cumpliría su amenaza. La morena suspiró, cerró la puerta, desatascó el pestillo, volvió a abrir y los invitó a entrar.

- ¿Te ibas a alguna parte? –preguntó Will al ver la maleta a medio hacer encima de la cama más impresionante jamás concebida por el ser humano.

- A Los Ángeles. Van a rodar una película sobre uno de mis libros y quiero supervisar el casting –explicó la morena siempre hablando normalmente con ellos.

- Vamos, que no niegas nada. Sabías que Evy estaba viva, nos lo ocultaste a propósito, eres July Worstblood... –enumeró Will–. ¡Joder, que eres la musa de Voldemort!

- En primer lugar, no es culpa mía que a Voldemort le gusten mis novelas, eso sólo prueba que el amor es un sentimiento universal –Joy ignoró el ruidito irónico que dejo escapar Jesse–. En segundo lugar, la escena del pozo sin fondo, el ácido y las ratas fue aportación de Evy. Por lo visto, quería tener así a Sirius y Giselle. Si lo pensáis, resulta bastante irónico que Sirius terminara protagonizando la escena esa en la vida real...

- Es que te oigo hablar y es que no me lo creo... ¿Y lo de enrollarte con Nyall, qué?

- ¿Celoso, Will?

- Sí, justamente lo que más me preocupa de que una de mis mejores amigas esté intercambiando sangre con un vampiro son mis celos –durante unos segundos, Will pareció un chico serio y responsable–. Joder, que encima te saca como 150 tacos... –durante unos segundos.

- Bueno, si mal no recuerdo tú tuviste un rollete con Marlene. Y ella tiene como treinta tacos o así... –atacó Joy, mostrando la misma madurez que su ex.

Jesse suspiró y se sentó en la cama: si ese par se iba a empezar a lanzar a la cara sus respectivas andanzas sexuales, aquello iría para largo. Y él ya se imaginaba lo de Marlene y Will...

- Exacto, nos llevamos 10 años. No 150 –Will alzó la voz al volver a mencionar la diferencia de edad.

- Pues sí. Tuve que buscarme un hombre de 200 años para encontrar en su carácter una pequeña traza de madurez y responsabilidad...

- De no conocer tus baremos, me tomaría eso como un insulto. Pero también crees que Snape es responsable.

- Mira, ya que sacas el tema. Snape **sí** que me acompañó a elegir las cortinas –tras esa acusación, Joy se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Ahhg, Joy! –rugió Will con furia–. Te juro por todos mis antepasados que me tienes hasta los cojones con las puñeteras cortinas. ¡Es que estoy seguro de que todo lo que haces es por venganza del tema de las cortinas!. ¿Tú qué crees, Jesse? .¿Te cuadra que nos ocultó lo de Evy por lo de las cortinas?. ¿Se enrolló con Nyall porque no quise elegir cortinas con ella? .¿Se dedica a escribir novelas para marujas como una forma de...?

Jesse se quedó sin saber el final de esa pregunta porque Joy le cortó con una magistral bofetada.

- No tiene que ver con las putas cortinas, .¿vale? Y le puedes decir a Sirius que no tiene que ver con que se casara con Giselle aún sabiendo que Evy estaba viva. ¡No te enteras de nada! –le gritó Joy con una voz que temblaba de furia (y del mono de la sangre de vampiro).

- Para empezar, Sirius no sabía que Evy estaba viva –matizó Will con su mano apoyada en la mejilla golpeada-. Pero por favor, no nos tengas en ascuas¿Con qué tiene que ver?

- ¡¡CON VUESTRA ESTÚPIDA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX!! –les espetó la morena casi a punto del llanto. Cuando se dio cuenta que sonaba como una niña histérica, inspiró profundamente y habló más calmada pero igual de furiosa–. Pero, tranquilos, os la podéis quedar para vosotros. Yo no me uniría a ella aunque el mismo Dumbledore me lo pidiera de rodillas, cosa que igual debería haber hecho.

- Joy, tienes que entender que Dumbledore ha ido eligiendo a la gente más capacitada –intervino Jesse con tono conciliador.

- Oh, sí, preparadísimos. Tanto que no sabéis distinguir un Onza vivo de uno muerto. Y una de vuestras amigas enredada con un vampiro y ni siquiera lo sabíais. ¿Pero qué digo? Si ni siquiera sabíais donde vivía...

- Admito que no nos has dejado en muy buen lugar –concedió Jesse buscando la paz, tratando de que la chica razonara–. Pero tú debes admitir que no hemos hecho tan mal trabajo... Tenemos a Evy y hemos dado contigo.

- Si tú lo dices... –Joy hizo una mueca, como aceptando enterrar el hacha de guerra a regañadientes–. ¿Qué vais a hacer con ella? .¿La mandaréis a Azkaban?

- ¡Sí, claro! –Jesse casi se rió–. Vamos a mandar allí a una Onza experta en fugas cuyo padre postizo le enseñó todos los trucos para salir de Azkaban... Tardaríamos nosotros más tiempo en llevarla hasta allí que ella en escaparse.

- Giselle quiere hacerlo –intervino Will–. La acusa de los asesinatos de Richard y Sheila.

- Pues dile que a Richard no lo mató Evy, sino Sheila –aconsejó Joy con altanería.

- ¿Fue así? –preguntó Jesse, incrédulo.

- ¿Y qué más da? Eso no tiene importancia, lo que te voy a contar sí –Joy se sentó a los pies de Jesse y le tomó de las manos–. Hay algo terrible que debes saber sobre Evy.

- ¿Peor que los asesinatos? –se picó Will principalmente por la complicidad que había entre sus amigos.

- Mucho peor... Jesse –Joy tomó aire y se preparó para revelar una gran tragedia–. Evy practica aerobic strip.

Will bufó, sin poderse creer que aquello fuera algo tan terrible.

- ¡No! –pero Jesse sí que se lo tomó con la debida seriedad.

- ¡Sí! –confirmó Joy con su tono más melodramático.

- Pero eso es una vulgaridad. En fin, cuando leí las notas de Bell sobre vuestra conversación, pensé que bromeaba... Es terrible.

- Lo sé: tienes que hacer que lo deje. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. ¡A mí no me hace caso! –se lamentó la morena.

- Bueno, tú tampoco se lo hiciste a ella cuando te pidió que dejaras a Nyall –intervino Will mordazmente.

- Tranquila, Joy, haré que entre en razón –Jesse apretó la mano de su amiga, como para indicarle su determinación.

- Bien. Yo tengo que irme –Joy se levantó y cerró la maleta con un golpe de varita, pero cuando iba a agarrarla, se encontró con la mano de Will tratando de impedírselo–. ¿Qué haces, Will?

- Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, hasta que aclaremos esto.

- Claro que me voy. A Los Ángeles –aseguró Joy con tono desafiante.

- Pues tu maleta no se va a mover de aquí. ¿Y dónde piensas ir sin tu ropa y zapatos? –sonrió Will triunfal, sabiendo que acababa de golpear en un punto débil.

- Ah, bueno, quédate la maleta de recuerdo. Renovaré todo mi vestuario cuando llegue a L.A. –Joy se encogió de hombros y abandonó la habitación.

Will se quedó parado el tiempo suficiente para borrar su mueca victoriosa antes de seguirla. Jesse suspiró y los siguió, más despacio.

- Ah, Will –le gritó la morena desde el ascensor–. Que sepas que he mentido: en la escena del pozo, el ácido, la sangre y las ratas pensaba en ti y en Suzette.

- ¡Lo sabía! –pero antes de que Will pudiera terminar la frase, las puertas del ascensor habían cerrado. Aquello no era un obstáculo real para un mago: podía aparecerse y proseguir con aquella discusión.

- No puedes aparecerte en el ascensor –le recordó Jesse–. Había un botones y seguramente recogerá a más huéspedes. Todos muggles. ¡Fliparían!

- Tampoco podemos dejar que escape –señaló Will.

- No es una criminal, no se está escapando. Se va en viaje de negocios. Volverá. –le explicó el metamorfomago con la paciencia de una maestra que enseña matemáticas a niños de parvulario.

- No, no lo hará –negó Will, estampando su puño contra la pared.

&·&·&

El Ritz tenía un aparcamiento subterráneo. Normalmente, los huéspedes dejaban el coche en la puerta y un amable botones cogía sus llaves y se lo aparcaba. Luego, a la salida, el mismo botones les llevaba el coche hasta la puerta. Joy era la única cliente que se negaba a tal práctica.

Unos años antes, habría aceptado ese lujo encantada de la vida, pero después que cierta amiga suya de ojos verde-dorados y poquitos escrúpulos le confesara que a ella y su hermanastro Eneas les encantaba hacerse pasar por aparcacoches para darse una vuelta en los vehículos de los demás, se le quitaron las ganas. Además, a Joy le gustaba conducir, sentir que podía manejar algo tan potente como su corvette...

Aunque en aquella ocasión no iba a conducir ella, pensó con un suspiro al encontrarse el asiento del conductor ocupado por una joven de pelo rubio con mechas cobrizas, ojos azul-dorados y una nariz pequeña y preciosa. La misma joven que se hizo pasar por July Worstblood tres días antes.

- Hola, tú debes de ser Joy –la falsa escritora bajó la ventanilla y la invitó a subir con un gesto.

- Y tu July, .¿no? –preguntó la morena ligeramente picada. Que se apropiara de su trabajo (aunque fuera por exigencias del guión) le gustó poco, pero que se apropiara de su coche…

- Edna. Edna Worstblood –corrigió la joven sin dejarse afectar por el humor de la escritora–. Soy la prima de Evy. Ella me avisó para que viniera a buscarte y te llevara conmigo a Anath. **Inmediatamente.**

- Pues va a ser que no. Tengo que volar a L.A. a...

- Mira, Joy –cortó Edna–, no sé como es tu relación con Evy, pero sí que tiene debilidad por ti y que te perdona ciertas cosas que no nos perdonaría a los demás, pero esta vez estaba cabreada de verdad. Y mucho peor, estaba preocupada. Y es normal: si te has hecho adicta a la sangre de un vampiro hay que desintoxicarte enseguida... ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

- Me convencías de que debía ir a Anath contigo –le recordó Joy.

-Cierto. Pues verás, en ese estado (preocupada y cabreada) lo mejor es tranquilizarla. Y no sabes lo tranquila que se quedará cuando sepa que estás conmigo a salvo en Anath... Y además, no será la única: yo también estaré más tranquila porque mi hijo no se quedará sin madre.

- ¿Tienes un hijo? –se sorprendió Joy. No había tenido mucho trato con los otros Worstblood: sólo con Evy, Eirene y Eneas. De los demás no sabía nada.

- Sí, tiene ocho años –Edna se sacó un pequeño colgante con forma de cara de jaguar, lo abrió y le mostró a Joy la foto del niño más bonito que la morena había visto jamás: con la nariz pequeña y preciosa de su madre, aunque los ojos eran color azul sin rastro de dorado–. Se llama Elvis.

- Mira, otra E. –eso sí que no sorprendió a Joy–. Está bien. Iré contigo. Pero sólo porque no quiero que Elvis se quede sin madre. Aunque... responde primero a una pregunta¿no tonteaste con Sirius en la librería porque temías la reacción de Evy?

- Esa psicópata celosa me dijo que si me acercaba a él, la siguiente cosa inglesa que tendría cerca sería la llave con la que me abriría la cabeza –contestó Edna arrancando el motor del coche.

Joy bufó exasperada: por lo visto no era la única que seguía teniendo ciertas adicciones.

&·&·&

Sirius se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama de su habitación sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse un pijama, cerró los ojos... y en cuanto lo hizo la imagen de Evy se le vino a la mente y fue incapaz de permanecer tumbado medio segundo más.

Se levantó casi de un salto y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, rememorando todos los acontecimientos desde su reencuentro con Evy hasta ese mismo momento, incluyendo la desastrosa redada al Admiral Arms.

Desastrosa porque cuando llegaron al lugar lo encontraron desierto aunque con las pruebas de que alguien había masacrado al menos a tres vampiros. En cambio, la habitación que según el registro ocupaba Nyall parecía haber sido abandonada muy deprisa. De hecho, Marlene mencionó la palabra "secuestro", pero a ninguno se le ocurrió quién podía querer secuestrar a un vampiro.

La conclusión a la que finalmente habían llegado era que alguien sabía que iban a hacer la redada y se les había adelantado. Lo que ninguno fue capaz de dilucidar fue quién podía haberlo sabido: fue una operación planeada a toda velocidad, sin apenas efectivos... Simplemente no había habido tiempo material para que nadie les traicionara.

A no ser que...

Sirius se paró con un pie en el aire ante la idea que cruzaba por su mente. Era tan lógico que no entendía porqué no se le ocurrió antes. O igual se equivocaba...

Deseoso de comprobar su teoría, abrió la puerta para dirigirse a la biblioteca, aunque antes tendría que esquivar cierto obstáculo que se hacía llamar su esposa.

- Hola, Sirius. Yo tampoco puedo dormir. ¿Quieres que hablemos? –propuso Giselle con lo más parecido a una sonrisa sugerente que pudo esbozar.

- No –contestó el merodeador sin mirarla.

En la biblioteca, Sirius encontró rápidamente el Pool Vuh que había robado de casa de su madre cuando se fue definitivamente de allí. Por lo visto, Pool se olvidaba de mencionar ciertos detallitos sobre los Onzas en él, como el tema de las siete vidas y tal, pero estaba seguro que lo que buscaba sí que estaba.

- ¿Prefieres leer ese tostón a charlar conmigo? –Giselle no había aceptado el "no" por respuesta y le había seguido hasta la biblioteca.

- Giselle, prefiero cualquier cosa a charlar contigo –el animago seguía ojeando el libro hasta encontrar lo que buscaba–. Sí, esto es...

"_Ciertos Onzas presentan extrañas habilidades, como clarividencia, telepatía, poderes curativos, proyección astral... Se relacionan con la acumulación de Júbilo pero, a veces, aparecen espontáneamente después de una herida grave, casi mortal..._"

- ¡Eso es!. ¡Proyección astral! Lo explica todo... –musitó Sirius en voz alta.

- ¡Espera! .¿Estás diciéndome que la desequilibrada de tu ex puede aparecerse aquí y matarme si le da la gana? –se preocupó Giselle que había leído por encima de su hombro.

- No creo, está demasiado enfadada conmigo para hacerme ningún favor –descartó Sirius poniéndose en pie–. Tengo que irme.

- ¿No irás a dejarme sola?

- Sí –confirmó Sirius despareciéndose y apareciéndose en el garaje de la casa de James. Como no sabía que hechizos protectores tenían los Potter en la casa, subió con cautela las escaleras, aunque no con la suficiente...

- ¿Quién va? –al oír el sonido de una alarma, James apareció en lo alto de la escalera con la varita en alto y cara de mala leche–. Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –quiso saber al reconocer a su amigo.

- Lamento haberte despertado...

- ¿Despertado? –le interrumpió James con una carcajada sarcástica–. Pasa y únete a la fiesta...

"¿Qué fiesta?" Iba a preguntar Sirius, pero no hizo falta ya que al subir al salón se encontró con que todos los sospechosos habituales (es decir, Will, Jesse y Bell) estaban allí, junto a Lily y Puck.

Will andaba de un lado a otro del salón poniendo a Joy a caldo mientras Bell trataba en vano de calmarle. Jesse tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla con expresión concentrada. Lily había cumplido con su amenaza de convertirse en escritora romántica y se dedicaba a enredar con una máquina de escribir que tenía más años que el árbol genealógico de los Black. Puck procuraba mantenerse lejos del alcance de los demás, pero escuchaba con atención tratando de confirmar si su adorada Evy seguía viva o no.

En cuanto a James... El moreno parecía estar a punto de desatar las plagas de Egipto en su salón con tal de que todo el mundo se fuera y le dejaran descansar.

Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de apoyo, pero por la mirada que recibió de los ojos castaños, la única muestra de apoyo que James quería es que se largara a su casa para variar.

- Parece que ya estamos todos –le sonrió Bell al verle. Jesse pareció despertar del embrujo en el que le había sumido la cerveza y Lily apartó la vista de la hoja en la que escribía unos segundos.

- ¿A que no sabes quién tuvo la idea del pozo, el ácido, las cuerdas y las ratas? –le preguntó Will nada más verle.

- July Worstblood –contestó James con el tono de alguien que está a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Que es Joy –le recordó Bell.

- ¡Pues no! Resulta que en realidad fue idea de tu ex novia Evy. Por lo visto, le parecía divertido teneros así a ti y a Giselle... Joy cree que es realmente irónico que al final terminaras así en la vida real –concluyó Will con cierta sorna.

- Lo es –convino Sirius. Todos esperaron a que el moreno añadiera algo más.

- ¿Después de la que casi liaste en el Callejón Diagon sólo vas a decir eso? –soltó al fin Bell, al ver que no iba a añadir nada más.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso si no estabas? –quiso saber Will.

- Sí que estaba... Seguía a Joy. ¿Recordáis? –la rubia se volvió hacia Sirius y alzó la ceja instándole a responder.

- No puedo culparla: a mí Giselle también me inspira tendencias homicidas. Lo de colgarme a mí... Ya lo discutiré con ella –esa respuesta tan... madura, viniendo del merodeador más inmaduro por excelencia, dejó a sus amigos totalmente sorprendidos–. ¡Joder! James también estuvo allí colgado, no se ha enfadado tampoco y no le miráis raro.

- En realidad sí que estoy enfadado, pero no por eso –aclaró James dirigiendo una mirada a la causante de su enfado, que no le oyó siquiera. Por llamar su atención, agregó–: y a mi tampoco me importaría nada colgarla...

- Sí, cariño –afirmó Lily distraídamente–. ¿Hatajo se escribe con H o sin ella?

- Con/sin –dijeron a la vez las cuatro personas presentes que no estaban casadas con ella, aunque sin ponerse muy de acuerdo. Al menos en la respuesta.

- En fin, creo que he descubierto quien atacó el Admiral Arms antes que nosotros –cortó Sirius.

- ¿Quién? –eso sí pareció despertar el interés de James, ya que dejó de mirar con furia a su mujer.

- Los Wortsblood. Evy les avisó.

- Pero, Sirius –cuando Jesse habló lo hizo como si estuviera ante el hombre al que mordió un Nundu y luego veía manchas por todas partes–, Evy está encerrada en una habitación de la casa de Dumbledore bajo mil hechizos protectores. Sé que es una artista en eso de fugarse, pero ni siquiera ella es tan buena como para huir de casa de Dumbledore.

- No ha huido... Al menos, no físicamente –Sirius les tendió el ejemplar del Pool Vuh que había en casa de James–. Proyección astral...

- ¿Y eso qué es? –se interesó Puck.

- Significa que su cuerpo físico está en un lugar y su cuerpo astral en otro –como la explicación de Jesse no aclaró nada al elfo, James intervino.

- Un cuerpo astral es algo así como tu consciencia. No es sólida, así que no puede ser dañada por nadie, pero sí puede tocar cosas. Además, el cuerpo astral no está sometido a las leyes del mundo físico, es decir, que puede volar, hacerse invisible... Las únicas pegas es que no pueden hablar y que al proyectarte astralmente tu cuerpo físico se queda inconsciente e indefenso.

- Aunque a mí no se me ocurre lugar mejor para dejar tu cuerpo inconsciente que la casa de Dunbledore –agregó Jesse.

- Y eso explica cómo puede ser tan buena ladrona –le apoyó Bell.

- Ya. ¿Y cómo lo supiste? –James entornó los ojos con suspicacia.

- Una intuición repentina –Sirius se encogió de hombros e incluso sonrió, pero la expresión en sus ojos grises indicaba que no revelaría más. Ya hablaría con Evy en privado de lo de proyectarse en su cama armada con cuchillos sin permiso...

James asintió, pero no como si aceptara que su amigo no se lo contara. Fue más bien en plan "ya haré que me lo cuentes luego".

- Deberíamos avisar a Dumbledore del nuevo talento de Evy para que evite que se dé paseos astrales por ahí –opinó Will.

- ¿Pero cómo se puede poner freno a un cuerpo astral? –preguntó Bell.

- Con cazadores de sueños –intervino Lily, demostrando que sí que estaba atenta. Al menos, cuando le interesaba–. Se pone uno en los alrededores de la habitación y no podrá proyectarse fuera de ella.

- Aunque se proyectara astralmente, no entiendo cómo supo lo del Admiral Arms –dijo Jesse.

- Nos conoce. Y yo cometí la estupidez de decirle que sabíamos lo de Joy con Nyall. Sabía lo que haríamos a continuación –contestó Sirius.

- ¿Creéis que avisó a Joy? Ella no parecía muy sorprendida de vernos allí. Incluso tenía la maleta lista –les preguntó Will.

- Porque se iba a Los Ángeles –le recordó Jesse.

- Podía ser una excusa falsa –desdeñó el ex prefecto.

- No creo. Como ha dicho James, los cuerpos astrales no pueden hablar y Evy tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle a Joy. No creo que se haya privado de ello –aseguró Sirius–. ¿Qué? Ella no es la única que cala bien a la gente... La conozco. Al menos, conozco su forma de actuar como Evy Vega. Como Lynn Worstblood es otra cosa...

- ¿Por qué nos empeñamos en hablar de ella como si fueran dos personas diferentes? Son la misma. ¡Sólo son nombres! –se desesperó Bell.

- La Evy que conocimos hace tres años no le habría lanzado un Harakiri a nadie –señaló Jesse.

- Porque no conocía esa maldición entonces. Si no, fijo que a mi prima Giselle sí.

- Eso os iba a decir yo –Lily salió en apoyo de su rubia amiga.

- Bueno, creo que iré a avisar a Dumbledore de que debe poner cazadores de sueños –Jesse dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y se levantó del sillón decidido.

- Buena idea. Creo que todos deberíais acompañarle –les sugirió James con el tono de una orden.

- ¿Nos estás echando? –Sirius fingió un tono más que herido.

- Desde el mismo momento en que llegasteis... ¡LARGO! –bramó James. Puck se apresuró a tomar la botella de cerveza vacía y desvanecerse de la vista de sus amos.

- Ya nos vamos. Joder, qué genio –y con estas frase y otras similares, todos fueron abandonando el salón de casa de los Potter y bajando hasta su garaje.

- ¡Y tú deja de escribir! –le ordenó el moreno de pelo revuelto a su esposa, que seguía amartillando las teclas de la máquina de escribir.

- No puedo, ahora estoy inspirada –replicó Lily sin dejar que el mal carácter de su marido le influyera. Claro que ella lo tenía peor.

- No has escrito ni una línea –corrigió James tras asomarse un poco.

- Ya, es el bloqueo de la hoja en blanco –sollozó Lily trágicamente.

- Lily, cariño –James suspiró e hizo que su tono pasara de furioso a cansado y suplicante–, hace días que no duermo. Necesito irme a la cama ya y me gustaría que vinieses conmigo, así que por nuestras madres, que en paz descansan, deja eso y sube a la cama conmigo...

- Pero si mi madre está viva... –se extrañó Lily.

- Y descansando en la cama en estos momentos.

- En la cama, seguro. Descansando... lo dudo, porque tiene nuevo novio.

- Lily –a la nota de súplica, James añadió una más zalamera e irresistible.

- Vale, ya subo –se rindió la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa–. Además, necesito documentarme para las escenas de sexo...

- Siempre es un placer ser útil –bromeó James.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Y se acabo por hoy... ya sé que muchas esperabais la famosa explicación que se mencionó en el capítulo anterior pero se me fue alargando y preferí dejarlo para el siguiente.

¿Qué más? Ah, sí. Nos ralléis demasiado con los nombres nuevos que salen, (por ejemplo, Ethel, la madre de Joy) simplemente hay que ponerles algún nombre aunque no vayan a volver a salir.

Y hablando del siguiente capítulo, referentes a él os tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala.

Empezamos por la buena (ante todo, seamos optimistas) es que el siguiente capi será doble y, la mala, es que por esa misma razón tardara más en estar. ¿Cuánto? No lo sé, depende de demasiados factores...

Bueno, como lo más probable es que no sepáis de mi hasta el año que viene: pasadlo muy bien en Nochebuena y Nochevieja, no os paséis con la comida en la cena de Navidad. Y si vais a comprar en Nochebuena, tened piedad de los pobres dependientes que se crucen en vuestro camino, pensad que no tenemos vacaciones y estamos estresados.

Feliz Año, Feliz Navidad y (por si acaso) que os traigan muchas cosas los Reyes.

Muchos besos de tarta de limón.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz . Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	6. La importancia de apellidarse Worstblood

Hola, hola... ¿Qué tal el primer mes del 2007? Yo deseando que se acabe para poder disfrutar de (al fin) una semana de vacaciones... Bueno, tal y como prometí, aquí estoy de nuevo y con capítulo doble (de 23 páginas cada uno, por cierto), así que no vale quejarse de que he tardado...

Bueno, los RR del capítulo 5 están contestados en otro RR del capítulo en cuestión.

Y hablando de RR, una pequeña aclaración: si últimamente estoy tardando tanto en publicar no tiene la menor relación con el número de RR (es más, si guardara relación, estaría subiendo todas las semanas) sino por falta de tiempo. Como ya he dicho antes, llevo desde el mes de septiembre trabajando todos los días, incluidos sábados y no pocos domingos. Por las mañanas, mi abuela está enferma y tengo que cuidarla. Todo esto, sólo me deja dos horas al día para mi (restadas las que uso para dormir cuando no tengo insomnio) que tengo que repartir entre familia, amigos y escribir.

Es por todo eso que mi puntualidad a la hora de actualizar (bueno, a lo mejor puntualidad era una definición optimista... ¿casi-puntualidad?) se ha visto bastante resentida. Si no os lo he contado antes ha sido porque no quería aburriros con mis problemas personales, pero por varios RR he visto que algunos/as de vosotros/as estabais confundidos con los motivos de mis espaciadas actualizaciones y he pensado que era mejor que estuvierais al tanto de la situación para que no hablarais sin saber.

Aclarado esto, espero que os gusten los dos capis que con tanto mimo llevo preparando dos meses.

**Prácticamente arte 6.**

**La importancia de apellidarse Worstblood.**

Los años no habían tratado demasiado bien a Calvin Hobbes. ¿O tal vez deberían llamarlo Michael Murtagh? Independientemente de su nombre, su pelo negro había encanecido demasiado esos años; las líneas de expresión bajo sus ojos y en las comisuras de los labios se habían convertido en arrugas, empezaba a apreciarse cierta curva de la felicidad en la zona de su estómago y había perdido parte de la mano izquierda durante un enfrentamiento con gigantes.

No, definitivamente los años no habían tratado bien a su ex profesor. Al menos eso fue lo que pensaron los que fueran sus alumnos en sus últimos años en Hogwarts. Hasta Lily y Jesse, que hacía menos que no le veían, se sorprendieron de su aspecto.

El druida había acudido al Valle de Godric acompañado de Lizbell y Nadine Barlow, la abuela de Jesse, para cumplir la promesa que Ethan le hizo a James de explicárselo todo. De los miembros de la Orden del Fénix sólo estaban Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Will, Jesse, Bell, Lily, Marlene, Giselle y Alastor Moody.

Peter estaba en la casa de Dumbledore "vigilando" a Evy. "Vigilando" porque en realidad, lo que impedía la fuga de la Onza no era el ratonil animago sino los mil hechizos defensivos y los cazadores de sueños colocados en su habitación. Pero, aunque hubiera ido a la reunión, Peter tampoco se habría enterado de la misa la media y así, al menos, parecía estar haciendo algo útil.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijisteis? –preguntó Lily a bocajarro, interrumpiendo los saludos de cortesía entre Nadine, Michael, Dumbledore y Moody.

- No creo que te guste que te responda esto, pero lo cierto es que a mí nunca me lo preguntaste –apuntó Michael enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Es coña, no? –gruñó Sirius.

- En absoluto. Lily puede atestiguar que siempre que me ha hecho una pregunta directa yo le he contestado siempre la verdad –la pelirroja confirmó las palabras de su ex profesor a regañadientes.

- Tal vez, pero a mí vuestro jefe me miró a los ojos y me dijo que Evy estaba muerta, que me olvidara de ella... Y quiero saber por qué –en la voz de Sirius había vibrado una leve nota de amenaza.

- Por el tratado de sucesión –contestó simplemente Michael.

- ¿Se lo vas a contar? –se escandalizaron las dos mujeres, que hasta ese momento no habían hablado.

- Ya lo creo que sí –intervino de nuevo Lily con un tono tan poco amistoso como el de Sirius.

- Es necesario. Después de todo, es el origen de los Worstblood –tras silenciar las protestas de las dos mujeres con una sombría mirada, Michael se volvió hacia la Orden del Fénix, más concretamente hacia Lily, Jesse y Sirius–. ¿Qué sabéis de la sucesión?

- Que lo más seguro es que Inoé Katsué sea la siguiente líder –contestó rápidamente Jesse sin ocultar lo mal que le caía la Onza japonesa.

- Eso es ahora. Hace tres años, el nombre que sonaba más fuerte era el de Estela Easter, la favorita de los Ancianos y de casi todos los Onzas.

- Pero Estela murió en Albac. Y hay quien dice que Inoé estuvo detrás de ese asesinato –señaló Jesse.

- Es curioso que lo menciones, porque resulta que la mayoría de las personas que apoyan esa teoría hoy en día son Worstblood –aprobó su abuela, Nadine.

- Todo comienza en el funeral de Estela Easter y su hijo no-nato. Para empezar, los Onzas no son muy propensos a los funerales, como ya debéis saber, pero los druidas sí, y su viudo, Fergus Fraser, se empeñó en celebrarlo. Durante el transcurso del sepelio, el apenado viudo estuvo todo el rato tonteando con Inoé Katsué...

- ¡Pero qué cabrón! –se le escapó a Bell sin poder controlarse. Al notar las miradas fijas en ella, la rubia enrojeció–. Lo siento...

- Tranquila, porque eso mismo debió pensar Edmund, el hermano menor de la difunta, antes de transformarse en jaguar e intentar matar a la japonesa.

- Una de las leyes del Clan dice que no se puede usar la magia del jaguar contra otro miembro del Clan que esté indefenso. Inoé no se defendió –explicó Lizbell.

- Y por eso mismo, Edmund fue repudiado y convertido en Worstblood –concluyó Nadine.

- Por esas mismas fechas, casualmente, fue cuando "mataron" a Evy y la otra hermana de Estela, Edna, sufrió un atentado –todos captaron el tono irónico que Michael uso al decir "casualmente".

- Pero tú no crees que sea casualidad –habló Sirius.

- Sólo los miembros del Clan sabían dónde estaba Evy y alguien tuvo que decírselo a Voldemort... Muchos ven, tanto en lo de ella como en el atentado contra Edna, la mano de Inoé.

- ¿Pero por qué esa tal Inoé iba a hacer algo así? Vamos, matar a tres de los suyos –preguntó ingenuamente James.

- Por la sucesión –contestó Nadine como si eso fuera bastante explicación–. Si se les daba tiempo, los ancianos podían haber intentado obligar a Ethan a nombrar a cualquiera de los tres como su sucesor.

- ¿Pero por qué ellos? –insistió James.

- Los tres son descendientes de Eva Badsaint y los ancianos creían que eso era lo que necesitaba el Clan para volver a unirse. Aún lo creen, de hecho... –explicó la abuela de Jesse con suavidad.

- Su favorita es Edna Worstblood. Es una cabeza loca, se gana la vida dando clases de aerobic strip, es famosa por haber posado para el póster central de la revista playboy, sus relaciones tienen menos esperanza de vida que la mosca del vinagre… pero tiene un hijo que podría sucederla –agregó Lizbell.

- Espera… –interrumpió Will–. ¿Dices que esa Edna posó para playboy? –la vampiro asintió con un gesto suspicaz–. Joder, pues nosotros la conocemos... ¡July Worstblood, tíos! –aclaró al ver los gestos de confusión de sus amigos–. Fue el corte de pelo lo que me despistó: en el póster lo llevaba mucho más largo. De lo contrario, no habría olvidado unos…

- ¿Sí? –el castaño se interrumpió al ver las expresiones homicidas de todas las mujeres del la habitación y de Jesse.

- Ojos tan bonitos como esos –completó finalmente sin que nadie creyera en absoluto que la alabanza originalmente iba para esa parte de su anatomía.

- En fin, me parece que estamos empezando a desvariar –Michael recondujo la conversación–. Creo que deberíamos de volver a Sorrento, supongo que os interesará…

- Pues la verdad es que sí –concordó Sirius con un gruñido.

- Joy dijo que Evy no mató a Richard en realidad, que fue Sheila... –agregó Will–. ¿Es cierto?

- En realidad, no. Pero tampoco fue Evy. Ella "sólo" le arrancó virtualmente el corazón, pero eso no habría bastado para matarle. Técnicamente lo mató Eirene, la medio hermana de Evy –Michael les tendió una foto de una joven rubia de ojos azules, con expresión alegre y apariencia joven–. Se presentó junto a su novio Eneas en la habitación de su hermanita y se llevaron su cuerpo, debiste cruzarte con ellos...

Sirius logró mantener el gesto imperturbable y no como si hubiera sufrido una especie de vuelco en el estómago al pensar lo distinto que habría sido todo de haber llegado a tiempo para ver salir a Eneas y Eirene de la habitación con el cuerpo de Evy...

Seguramente ellos le habrían dicho la verdad (tras el rifirrafe de rigor), es decir, que Evy estaría perfectamente en cuestión de horas. Seguramente, esa misma noche la Onza habría dormido con él en su cama y, llegado el momento, le habría ayudado a lidiar con el "embarazo" de Giselle... ¡Y todo por un segundo de mierda!

- ¿Y qué hicieron después de eso? –la pregunta de su esposa, dicha en un tono que pretendía ser indiferente, devolvió a Sirius a la realidad. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba?

- Fueron a las Islas Ischia y de allí a la casa de Richard en Camboya. Para entonces, Evy debía estar ya bastante recuperada –prosiguió Michael–. Eneas recordó otra ley antigua del Clan que venía a decir que "uno es dueño de lo que mata". Así que llegaron a la conclusión de que todo lo que había sido de los Rufford ahora les pertenecía a los tres... Fue allí donde encontraron a la que hoy es conocida como Escila Worstblood, la mujer que acababa de convertirse en la viuda de Richard.

- ¿Estaba casado? –se sorprendieron, está vez, todos (incluido Dumbledore).

- Pero si en Hogwarts no paró de acosar a esa pobre chica –agregó Marlene. Hubo más de un alzamiento de cejas ante la descripción de Evy como "pobre chica".

- ¿Y? –Michael se encogió de hombros y les tendió una nueva foto en la que no se podía ver más que una especie de cabeza con todo el pelo negro largo totalmente anti-L'oreal tapando una cara. (A lo primo Eso Addams, pero en moreno)–. Es la mejor foto que nadie ha podido tomar de ella...

- ¿En serio? –Jesse se había quedado horrorizado por el estado de las puntas del cabello de esa muchacha.

- Sí, Escila es reacia a que le saquen fotos –confirmó Nadine.

- ¿Realmente se llama Escila¿Cómo el monstruo mitológico? –preguntó Lily con tono escéptico. Aunque estaba claro que con tal de seguir la tradición de las "Es" eran capaces de elegir cualquier nombre.

- No lo sabemos. Escila nació, por así decirlo, hace tres años. La mayoría nos enteramos en ese momento de que Richard estaba casado: por lo visto, nadie salvo Inoé conocía a su esposa y ni siquiera ella sabe cuál es su verdadero nombre. Sólo sabemos que es Onza, que nació en Anath y que estudió un par de cursos en la escuela El Dorado antes de que cerrara –explicó Lizbell.

- Cuando Eneas, Eirene y Evy la encontraron estaba encerrada en una habitación de diez por diez, sin comida ni agua. Claro que, tampoco la necesitaba, puesto que su marido le había cosido la boca con alambres –agregó sombríamente Michael.

- Siempre creí que a esos tres debimos darles una medalla por cargarse al cabrón de Rufford –declaró Nadine en el horrorizado silencio que siguió a la declaración del que fue su amante durante casi cuarenta años.

- ¿Aún quieres mandar a Evy a Azkaban por el asesinato del "respetable Richard Rufford", Gigi? –aprovechó para atacar James. La castaña clara sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, al menos en ese momento.

- La llevaron a Kerkena. Allí tiene su residencia el que hoy es Ariel Worstblood, un elfo-balam considerado el mejor sanador especializado en semihumanos del mundo –siguió Michael mostrando la foto de un pequeño elfo, mucho más fibroso que la variedad doméstica de su raza.

- Porque es el único, según tengo entendido –matizó Alastor.

- Ya no. Acogió a Edmund y a Evy como aprendices –corrigió Lizbell con un mohín desdeñoso.

- De hecho, Edmund era su discípulo cuando fue expulsado del Clan. Cuando los dos quedaron fuera, Ariel volvió a tomarle como alumno. Lo de Evy es curioso: hace tres años rechazó ser su alumna, aunque debió de pensárselo mejor porque hace uno que le suplicó volver –continuó Michael.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? –se sorprendió Nadine.

- Porque me sigo hablando con Ariel –Michael no pareció muy dispuesto a darle importancia a ese punto y siguió con la historia–. Pasaron cerca de dos semanas en Kerkena recuperándose...

- ¿Tan mal estaba Evy que necesitó dos semanas para recuperarse? .¿Y por qué no fueron a ver a ese sanador desde el primer momento? –interrumpió Sirius presa de una preocupación de efectos retardados.

- No, fue por las heridas de Escila. Evy estaba perfectamente: haciendo largos en la piscina de Ariel, tomando el sol con su hermana Eirene y criticando a su hermanastro Eneas, que las acababa de dejar tiradas...

- Ah, muy bonito. Nosotros dándola por muerta y pasándolo fatal por ello y mientras, la señorita nadando y poniéndose morena –volvió a interrumpir Sirius, está vez, con retardada molestia.

- Sus sentimientos por ella son cambiantes pero intensos –explicó James.

- Ya veo, ya –asintió Michael–. Si te consuela, no fuiste al único que se olvidó de avisar que estaba perfectamente: Ethan no tuvo noticias de ella hasta una semana después de su "muerte".

- Por lo que lo que te dijo en el hospital no era mentira: cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera realmente muerta –se apresuró a hacer constar Lizbell.

- Pero también sabía que había posibilidades (y muchas) de que estuviera bastante viva, cosa que no me comentó. Además, no es que se apresurara a darme la buena nueva cuando ella se puso en contacto con él –replicó Sirius.

- Y ella podía haberte escrito directamente a ti si le hubiera interesado –contraatacó la vampiro.

- Lo hizo –intervino Jesse–. A través de Joy. Olvidamos deciros que habíamos registrado su suite. Encontramos una caja llena de postales. Había una por semana desde el día de la boda de James y Lily. Al menos así las tenía fechadas Joy.

- ¿Por qué no avisó a Ethan antes? –realmente, lo que más desconcertaba a James de toda la historia era la actitud de padre e hija.

- Estaba enfadada con él. Hasta cierto punto, le culpaba a él por no haber ido a buscarla antes de que Voldemort la encontrara. Luego, cuando Ariel volvió a Kerkena con la noticia de que Ethan y Celeste habían adoptado oficialmente a Inoé Katsué (o debería decir Catwell Katsué) la cosa empeoró bastante.

- Un segundo. ¿Con la de gente que cree que fue ella la que vendió a Evy a Voldemort y va y la adopta? –alucinó Bell–. ¿Y esperaba que no se enfadara?

- Esperaba que fuera lo bastante madura para comprender que era lo mejor para el Clan y que no diera más quebraderos de cabeza –contestó Lizbell.

- ¿Va en serio? –preguntó la rubia tras unos instantes en los que miró a la vampiro con sorpresa.

- Verás, Bell, tal y como le he dicho muchas veces tanto a Lizbell como a Lily, las O'Shiannon tienen el defecto de no ser capaces de admitir que las personas que aman tienen defectos –Michael miró con cautela a la vampiro y Nadine antes de agregar–: Ethan es, en términos generales, un buen hombre, pero como padre es desastroso. Y la prueba de eso es que antepuso el bien general al de sus hijas... Ni Nadine ni Lizbell me apoyarán, pero Eirene y Evy sí, y al cien por cien, además.

Por las expresiones de más de uno de los presentes, principalmente Sirius y James, estaban bastante de acuerdo con su ex profesor.

- Además, estaba el asunto del Cetro, aunque Nadine y Michael fueron lo bastante inteligentes para no mencionar delante de las dos O'Shiannon que el precio de entrada a la familia Catwell que pagó Inoé fue el famoso Cetro de Sekhmet.

- Supongo que cuando se enteraron de la adopción salieron corriendo para hablar con Ethan –dedujo Marlene.

- Pues sí –repuso Michael–. Eirene, Evy e incluso Escila. En la puerta del despacho se encontraron con Edna, sólo que él no estaba en esos momentos. Las recibió Celeste y no de muy buenos modos. Un gravísimo error: No hay nada que una más a la gente que un enemigo común y ellas tenían tres: Celeste, Inoé y el género masculino en general. Dicen que apenas salieron de allí se fueron a un bar donde estuvieron desde las 6 de la tarde hasta las 12 de la noche...

- No fue tanto –descartó Will.

- Del día siguiente –completó Michael.

- Ah, entonces sí lo es –se corrigió el ex prefecto un poco avergonzado.

- ¿Qué es eso del género masculino en general? –quiso saber James, sin darse cuenta de que, a su lado, su mujer hervía de furia y, por primera vez en cinco meses, no era contra él–. En fin, entiendo lo de la tal Escila. Puedo llegar a entender que Evy estuviera enfadadilla... –mirada cautelosa hacia Sirius–. ¿Pero lo de las otras?

- Eneas, el eterno prometido de Eirene, resultó ser su hermano y, poco después de saberlo, se casó con otra. En cuanto a Edna: se quedó embarazada con catorce años, pero el padre dijo que podía ser de cualquiera, la dejó tirada y se casó con otra. Desde entonces, ella asegura que el padre biológico de su hijo es Elvis Prestley –contestó Nadine antes de volver a cederle la palabra a Michael con un gesto de cabeza.

- Después de esa noche, o noches, a nadie le extrañó que fueran a ver a Ariel. Lo que nos extrañó fue que después de eso desaparecieran durante un año entero. Vamos, que a por pociones de resaca no fueron, o al menos, no sólo a eso...

&·&·&

_Cordillera Kölen. Frontera entre Suecia y Noruega. 1977_

La cordillera Kölen era un sistema montañoso que hacía las veces de frontera natural entre Suecia y Noruega. Un lugar lleno de glaciares y donde las nieves eran perpetuas... También era la clase de lugar en el que sus habitantes, independientemente de su edad o sensatez, creían que detrás de cada suceso extraño se encontraba la varita de un mago o la magia de un duende.

Ni siquiera justificaban las nieves perpetuas por el hecho de la altitud y estar en el norte, sino por una antigua leyenda, con sus brujas feas y sus princesas. Por lo visto, hacía mil años aquel valle no era un infierno helado, sino un fértil lugar donde crecían preciosas flores y revoloteaban las alegres mariposas.

En dicho valle vivía un (no podía ser de otro modo) apuesto príncipe y una horrible (aunque poderosa) bruja. La bruja estaba perdidamente enamorada del apuesto príncipe que, por supuesto, no sentía para nada lo mismo.

Pero la poderosa bruja tenía una solución para eso: le dio al príncipe un filtro de amor que hizo que le pidiera matrimonio. Afortunadamente, al menos para el príncipe, el mismo día de la boda llegó al valle una dulce princesa. Apenas la vio, el príncipe se enamoró de ella. Como el amor verdadero es lo único que puede romper el efecto de un filtro amoroso, el príncipe se salvó de su fatal destino y huyó con la princesa.

Por su parte, la bruja esperó, esperó y esperó a su amado pero éste no llegó. Ni ese día, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente... Como estaba segura de que su amado volvería (a pesar de las abrumadoras pruebas que indicaban lo contrario) y ella quería que todo estuviera listo para el matrimonio cuando eso sucediese, le pidió a su madre que lanzara un hechizo que congeló el valle entero. Su madre, por puro afán revanchista, le concedió dicho deseo.

Se decía que, oculto en lo alto de la montaña, reposaba su castillo y que, en él, aún permanecían congelados los invitados a la ceremonia así como los criados y comida del banquete. Y a los niños que no querían comer su sopa se les decía que la bruja se los llevaría al castillo y los uniría a su congelado séquito.

Aunque esa leyenda ya era vieja, la nueva leyenda que corría por el valle aseguraba que una manada de jaguares vagaba por él. Eran muchos los que los habían visto y algunos de ellos juraban que si lo deseaban, los peligrosos felinos podían caminar como hermosas mujeres...

Ajenas a la fascinación que estaban creando, la manada de Onzas transformadas rastreaba el valle y las montañas que lo franqueaban como naturales murallas en busca del castillo de Ekstar.

Una semana antes, Ariel les había hablado de ese castillo, del valle... y de la escuela para Onzas fundada por Elora Ekstar y su hija Electra. Lo que no había podido decirles era la ubicación exacta del castillo que Elora congeló en castigo por la humillación que un estúpido noble local infringió a su hija al dejarla colgada en el altar. Y una semana llevaban vagando como sombras por el valle en busca del dichoso castillo.

Al principio lo hicieron como humanas: un grupo de valientes escaladoras dispuestas a hacer cumbre. Pero no eran escaladoras y no estaban preparadas para el frío de la alta montaña, sobre todo dos de ellas, que aún se recuperaban de heridas de diversa gravedad. Por no hablar de Elvis, el hijo de cinco años de Edna.

No fue hasta que sufrieron una fuerte ventisca y se transformaron instintivamente en jaguares que se dieron cuenta que su forma animal estaba muchísimo más preparada para esas temperaturas que la humana. Para esas temperaturas y para encontrar cosas, ya que finalmente, sus olfatos captaron el aroma inconfundible de dos seres de su raza tan poderosos que podrían destruirlas a todas ellas sin siquiera sudar.

Sin dejarse impresionar por esa pequeña contrariedad avanzaron hacia allí. Pronto la ladera de la montaña se convirtió en una especie de jardín cubierto de hielo. No tardaron en atravesarlo y llegar hasta una especie de carpas donde, tal y como aseguraba la leyenda, se encontraban los invitados a la boda esperando al novio por toda la eternidad.

- Es como si hubiéramos sido arrastradas al segundo volumen de las Crónicas de Narnia –dijo Escila. La joven no solía ser muy habladora, cosa normal dado que los labios le dolían mucho. Por eso, cuando hablaba, podías estar segura de algo: valía la pena decirlo y ella tenía razón.

- Pues sí. No me sorprendería que Elora o Electra sean la Bruja Blanca –aprobó Eirene.

- No puedo creer que haya estado esperando a un hombre durante mil años –Evy hizo un gestó de incomprensión. Ni siquiera ella habría tenido tanta paciencia, y menos en esos momentos, cuya opinión de los hombres estaba bastante próxima a la de Sekhmet. Que, por cierto, estaba más parlanchina que nunca.

- Vamos, que hace frío –Edna empujó a su casi congelado hijo hacia la puerta del castillo.

- No tardaron en descubrir que la puerta estaba atrancadísima: hizo falta la fuerza de las cuatro mujeres y el niño para moverla lo justo para poder pasar y, cuando lo lograron, produjo el típico chirrido de las películas de miedo.

Pero, para escalofriante, lo que se encontraron nada más entrar: una anciana con pinta de loca, vestida de novia según la moda del siglo XI (por lo visto se llevaba apolillado), cantando a voz en grito "mira mi pecho tatuado, con este nombre de mujer..." y que "secuestró" al pequeño Elvis para usarlo de compañero de baile.

- ¡Mamá! –gritó el asustado chiquillo.

- ¡Espere, señora! Deme un recibo al menos –protestó Edna.

- Supongo que esta es Electra –dedujo Eirene, siguiendo a la loca del vestido de novia, a su forzado compañero de baile y a la madre de éste hasta un impresionante salón lleno de parejas congeladas en pleno baile.

- Y yo que pensaba que todas esas leyendas no eran más que eso –suspiró Evy, entre divertida y decepcionada pero poco convencida de que ella fuese Electra.

- Oh, no. Está peor de lo que pensáis... –dijo una nueva voz femenina. Al volverse, ambas hermanas se encontraron con una elegante mujer de pelo gris, ojos azul-dorados con una vestimenta totalmente impecable. Por lo opuestos de sus vestimentas y la mirada de censura, dedujeron que ella era Elora Ekstar–. Imaginad pasar mil años sin sexo esperando al desgraciado de turno... Eso enloquece a cualquiera.

Las dos medio hermanas compusieron gestos de incredulidad aunque por distinto motivo. Evy porque no se tragó que aquella fuera Elora y Eirene porque no pensaba que se pudiera sobrevivir mil años sin sexo. Entretanto, Edna se había convencido que la loca del vestido de novia no le haría daño a su hijo y volvió con sus compañeras.

- Os preguntaréis porqué os dejé llegar hasta a mí –predijo la supuesta Elora con arrogancia.

- ¿Cómo que nos dejó llegar hasta aquí? –se ofendieron tres de las jóvenes. Escila se limitó a dedicarle una mirada furiosa.

- Desengañaos, muchachas, si yo hubiese querido os habríais pasado la eternidad entera vagando por nuestras montañas. De hecho, hay más de un aspirante a alumno dando vueltas por ahí... Pero vi en vosotras el mismo fuego que arde en los Ekstar –la supuesta Elora las miró como si fueran sus mejores bonsáis–. Sí, no hay duda de que los Badsaint son dignos descendientes nuestros...

Antes de que Eirene pudiera señalar que ni Escila ni ella eran Badsaint fue interrumpida por una voz masculina. Las cuatro jóvenes miraron hacia arriba para conocer al joven y musculoso amante de turno de la supuesta Elora Ekstar. Ya les habían comentado que ella era de las que tenía uno a la semana.

- ¿Quiénes son? –preguntó el joven, cortado por el mismo patrón que sus predecesores: Onza sin apellido conocido, joven, atractivo y en apariencia estúpido.

- Nuestras nuevas alumnas. Dejad que os presente: él es Evander. Ellas son Escila, la Peque –señalando a Edna–, la Chiqui –y apuntó a Eirene–, y la Nena –esto, como habréis adivinado, era por Evy.

- ¡No nos llamamos así! –protestaron las tres a la vez. Escila, soltó un gruñido de apoyo, aunque no habló.

- ¿No? Pues cuando os llamaban así ciertas personas en ciertas circunstancias haciendo ciertas cosas no os molestaba lo más mínimo –la respuesta de Elora fue coreada por una carcajada de Evander. En cuanto a ellas: decir que lanzaban Avadas con la mirada era quedarse corta.

- ¿Entonces nos ha estado espiando? –preguntó Evy con un tono que pretendía ser gélido.

- Siempre, Nena –añadió burlona la Anciana–. En fin, el caso es que necesitan una puesta a punto... tendrás que enseñarlas a luchar. Y... ¡¡Electra!! –bramó llamando a su hermana.

- ¿Me llamabas? –la eterna novia llegó hasta el pie de la escalera junto al pobre Elvis, bailando (y cantando, bueno, por llamarlo de alguna forma) "Una chica Yeyé".

- Empezarás a enseñarle a Escila tu... "cocina creativa" hasta que esté lo bastante recuperada para el trabajo físico.

- ¿Sólo a ella? –Electra desvío los ojos, extrañamente similares a los de Evy, hacia la joven, como si hubiera esperado que fuera ella su alumna.

- Sí –contestó Elora tajante.

Electra bajó la cabeza, no con un gesto de obediencia sino con el de alguien que está empezando a preparar su rebelión.

Las semanas (o tal vez meses) siguientes fueron agotadoras hasta el punto de que al anochecer apenas tenían fuerzas para subirse a sus camas. Literalmente, ya que debían llevar unas pesas de dos kilos atadas a muñecas y tobillos las veinticuatro horas del día.

Los efectos de dicho entrenamiento no tardaron en hacerse notar. En primer lugar, porque así aprendieron a moverse más rápido de lo que el ojo humano era capaz de percibir. En segundo lugar, porque Evander uso tantas veces la expresión "mejor prueba otra vez, nena/chiqui/peque" que bastaba que una voz masculina pronunciara dichas palabras para que Evy, Eirene y Edna se sumieran en un estado entre la histeria y la rabia homicida.

Más en el caso de las dos últimas, ya que finalmente Evy no disfrutó durante tanto tiempo como su hermana y su prima de las enseñanzas de Evander. Un día, Electra se rebeló y se presentó en el gimnasio.

- ¡Tú! –señaló a Evy con el dedo–, vienes conmigo.

La Onza, que estaba agotada (y agotarla no era fácil), vio su oportunidad de descansar un rato, por lo que se mostró muy receptiva a la orden.

- Pero... –Evander inició un amago de protesta, sin embargo, una mirada de Electra tan fría como las estatuas de hielo que su madre había creado para ella le disuadió.

Mientras la anciana le conducía por laberínticos pasillos hasta sus habitaciones, Evy notó que ya no llevaba el vestido de bodas sino una túnica color sangre seca. De esta forma no parecía tan loca como el día en que la conoció, cosa que la decepcionó un poco.

Después de todo, estaba claro que en el mundo mágico el grado de poder era directamente proporcional al de locura. Y debajo de esa apariencia de vieja loca estaba una mujer que había sumido a un valle entero en un invierno de mil años... Cosa que, por otro lado, confirmaba las sospechas de Evy.

- Sí, tienes razón –"Electra" volteó repentinamente hacia ella.

- Pero si no dije nada –replicó Evy confusa.

- Pero lo pensaste. Aunque, si quieres decirlo en voz alta...

- Lo que le hiciste al valle lo hiciste con el Cetro –"Electra" asintió con la cabeza y la invitó a seguir con sus suposiciones–. Alguien insinuó una vez que tú y yo teníamos los mismos ojos y la misma lengua...

- Sekhmet –dedujo "Electra", rodando sus ojos verde-dorados–. ¿Te sigue hablando?

- De vez en cuando viene a sugerirme que le robe el Cetro a Inoé y me vengue de ella, de Ethan, de Sheila, de Giselle y de Sirius. La verdad es que en esa última venganza insiste bastante –admitió Evy.

- Probablemente si no te hubieras proyectado tantas veces a su cama matrimonial con un cuchillo en la mano, ella no habría encontrado tu punto débil –al notar que la joven palidecía, "Electra" le dedicó un gesto tranquilizador–. No te preocupes, trabajaremos en ello. ¿Y qué más crees saber de mí?

- Que no eres Electra. Tú eres Elora. Electra es tu hija, la que debe de estar arriba gruñendo a Evander por haber dejado que me fuera contigo –Evy cruzó los dedos, esperando no haber patinado demasiado.

- ¿Sabes algo? Sekhmet se equivocó en algo: tú eres mucho más lista que yo a tu edad –Elora, la verdadera, la que sumió al valle en un invierno eterno y se hacía pasar por Electra, sonrió e invitó a su alumna a seguirla al interior de una especie de mazmorra.

El interior estaba iluminado por mil velas flotantes (mejor dicho, por mil velas dentro de calaveras flotantes), lo que lograba crear una atmósfera más tétrica que luminosa. Aquel truco le gustaría tanto a Evy que en el Pub que abriría un año más tarde en Nueva Orleans ("Skulls") lo usaría sin reparos.

- Entonces sí que eres Elora –dijo buscando asegurarse.

- Efectivamente –la mentada la invitó a sentarse en un escabel mientras Evy hacía lo mismo al otro lado de una mesa redonda–. Tendrás que perdonarme el engaño, pero primero teníamos que comprobar que erais de fiar. A Escila se lo comenté durante las clases. Con Eirene, Edna y Elvis hablaré en su momento... Por ahora, debemos concentrarnos en arreglar tu problemilla: no podemos dejar que te proyectes noche sí, noche también en la cama de tu ex. Es un poder peligroso que debes aprender a controlar.

"También debes protegerte de Inoé y sus ataques a distancia. Tal vez ella sea una perra estúpida, pero ni Celeste ni Fergus lo son. Sobre todo la primera. Ella procurará evitar que tú y su hija supongáis la misma amenaza que Edna.

- ¿Edna es una amenaza? –se sorprendió Evy.

- Cualquier Badsaint es una amenaza para Inoé. Sólo por ser descendientes de la legendaria Eva, los Onzas y muchos de sus aliados os seguirían sin pensarlo dos veces, y eso es algo que ni Inoé ni Celeste permitirán. No olvides nunca cómo terminó Estela Easter, Evelyn, no lo olvides nunca –le advirtió Elora–. Por cierto, otra cosilla... Tu nombre.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? –saltó Evy a la defensiva.

- Deberías pensar en buscarte otro diminutivo o prescindir totalmente de ellos. Evy da una impresión de... fragilidad y ternura infantil. Estaba bien para una alumna de Hogwarts, pero no para una miembro del Clan que pretende desbancar a las aspirantes a sucesoras.

- ¿Y por qué crees que yo querría hacer eso? –como respuesta, Elora mostró una sonrisa de "te tengo calada"–. ¿Algo más?

- Sí, primera lección. Mira a tu alrededor y dime qué ves.

Evy obedeció pero tardó unos segundos en responder de la sorpresa: en los rincones estaban amontonados huevos de gallina que eran incubados por sapos cuyos molestos sonidos habían sido silenciados por el pertinente hechizo.

- ¿Es un criadero de basiliscos? –preguntó sorprendida.

- No –Elora dejo escapar una suave carcajada–. Nunca dejo que los huevos lleguen a eclosionar. Los utilizo antes de que eso pasen...

- ¿Para qué? –Evy se esforzó por recordar, pero hasta donde ella sabía, no había ninguna poción que requiriera huevos de basilisco.

- Cocina creativa. No veas que tortillas salen... Bueno, llevas cenándolas dos meses –Vaya, ese era el secreto de aquellas tortillas de sabor tan... consistente y color raro–. Además, son las ofrendas ideales para las Furias –Elora extendió una mano y un huevo acudió a ella–. Encarguémonos de tu Black antes de que Sekhmet te convenza de hacer una estupidez...

- ¿Piensas que voy a poder dañarlo con un huevo de basilisco? –preguntó Evy incrédulamente–. ¿Cuál es el plan? .¿Me proyecto donde él esté y se lo lanzó a la cabeza?

- Con lo inteligente que eres, hay que ver las estupideces que puedes llegar a soltar por esa boca –con un suspiro, Elora rompió el enorme huevo en un cuenco blanco. La yema, en lugar del clásico anaranjado tenía un feo color rojo azulado. La anciana lo removió–. Vamos a hacerle un daño permanente aunque reversible... ¿No te gustaría dejarle impotente durante una temporada larga?. ¿O ciego? .¿O inútil de las manos? .¿O estéril?

- ¿Se puede hacer eso?

- Claro –Elora sacó un molde de una figurita de hombre que le tendió a la joven–, tú pídeselo a las Furias.

Evy tomó el molde y, siguiendo las instrucciones de Elora, fue vertiendo en él ciertos ingredientes (entre ellos el huevo de basilisco) y luego lo calentó al fuego de una de las calaveras. Cuando estuvo listo y desmoldado, Elora le tendió una aguja de plata...

- Lo que quieras que le pase debes pedírselo a la aguja...

Evy lo había pensado todo el rato:. ¿qué podía hacerle? Lo de la impotencia era lo que más le llamaba, pero se le antojaba tan poco original... ¿Ceguera? Si le daba por liarse con (por poner un ejemplo) Regulus, él jamás podría verlos.

Finalmente, optó por la esterilidad. Después de todo, por mucho que Sirius lo negara, era un Sangre Limpia. Y los Sangre Limpias recién casados están deseando tener un hijo... Y ella le privaría a conciencia de él por toda la eternidad.

Además, en el caso de que se lo hubiera encontrado cara a cara, se habría limitado a sacudirle una patada en los testículos y no a castrarle. Vamos, que la esterilidad le parecía más reversible que la impotencia...

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Elora, Evy le susurró sus vengativos deseos a la aguja. A medida que hablaba, ésta se iba derritiendo, convirtiéndose en un fino hilo de plata, que se curvaba en el aire, dibujando en una lengua extraña las palabras que le dictaba la Onza, antes de introducirse en la figurilla que habían hecho para representar a Sirius.

- ¿Sólo esterilidad? –Elora soltó un bufido–. Yo al único hombre que osó dejarme plantada por una "bella princesa" (que, por cierto, tenía la nariz torcida y el ombligo más marcado que las tetas) lo volví sordo, cojo, impotente, estéril y además le restregué a su padre y sus tres hermanos. Y al que se lo hizo a mi hija... Bueno, sus parientes adornan para siempre mi castillo.

- Él tiene un hermano –se defendió Evy, dando a entender que no descartaba esa variable de venganza–. Aunque si me acuesto con él, tendré que desmemoriarle para que no le suelte a Voldemort la noticia de mi... resurrección.

- Vaya familia de locos con la que fuiste a dar –Elora rodó los ojos.

- Claro, como la nuestra es el estandarte de la salud mental –replicó ella burlona–. ¿Y ahora qué más?

- Ahora, vamos a ocuparnos de Celeste, Inoé y Fergus... ¿Qué se te ocurre para ellos?

&·&·&

- Creemos que durante ese tiempo estuvieron bajo la tutela de alguno de los ancianos. Es la única explicación a esos aumentos espectaculares de poder –prosiguió Michael.

- ¿Crees que fue allí dónde aprendió a usar la maldición Harakiri? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- No –negó Michael tajante–, eso lo aprendió de Edmund. Después de ser expulsado del Clan se refugió en la okiya Watoru. Esta es la residencia de Emori Watoru, su mejor amigo. Casi seguro que su padre, Etsushi, un antiguo mago samurái le enseñó a él esa maldición y luego él se la transmitió a Evy... ellos opinan que es mejor saber hacer algo y no necesitar usarlo que lo contrario... -por la cara de Michael, él no compartía ese punto de vista, al menos en lo referente a la maldición Harakiri.

"Después de eso, empezó a recorrer la costa oeste de Norteamérica, liquidando vampiros por encargo –Lizbell hizo una mueca de solidaridad hacia su raza.

"Para cuando llegó a Los Ángeles, donde finalmente se instaló, su hermana, Eirene, Escila y Evy volvían a estar en el mapa. Edna y su hijo se instalaron un tiempo en Las Vegas y allí se dedicó a inaugurar sus escuelas de Aerobic Strip.

- ¿Fue ella la que introdujo a Evy en eso? –saltó Jesse, como si en vez de en una disciplina deportiva Edna hubiese arrastrado a su amiga a la cocainomanía.

- Aún a riesgo de resultar ignorante, .¿qué es el Aerobic Strip? –quiso saber Marlene.

- Aerobic con movimientos de striptease. Se basa en el hecho de que, según algunos, las mujeres con el mejor físico del mundo son stripers –explicó, para sorpresa de todos, Dumbledore. En vista de las miradas de los miembros de la mesa, el director de Hogwarts se explicó–. Su amiga Loveday comentó que le encantaría impartirlas en la escuela, que sería bueno para el desarrollo emocional de las alumnas. Los del Consejo escolar no lo vieron así...

- Que horror, por una vez coincido con el consejo escolar –confesó Jesse con una mueca.

- Supongo que si a Evy le ha dado por el aerobic ese será por influencia de Edna –contestó Nadine.

- En cuanto a Eirene, ella se fue a Tokio, al que considera su hogar el hotel Hyatt. Allí se dedicó a coleccionar amantes y volver locos a los del servicio de habitaciones del hotel exigiendo cosas tan absurdas como que le llenaran la bañera con leche merengada –continuó Michael–. Hasta que se aburrió y se reunió con Escila y Evy en Nueva Orleans.

Cuando Michael pronunció "Nueva Orleans", pocos de los que estaban en la mesa lograron reprimir la mueca despectiva. Dumbledore, Sirius y James fueron los afortunados.

- Se habían instalado en la mansión que Eva Badsaint compró en esa ciudad –les informó Lizbell con desdén.

- ¿Y a qué se dedicó en Nueva Orleans? .¿También coleccionó amantes? –Giselle miró de soslayo a su marido, como queriendo demostrarle que su ex no era una santa. (Cosa que era del dominio público de esa mesa, por otra parte)

- Y muchas más cosas. Se mezcló con toda esa panda de charlatanas que se hacen llamar brujas, participó en unas cuantas ceremonias de vudú (con gallos degollados y tal), se hizo retratar desnuda por uno de sus amantes, dejo limpios de vampiros todos los cementerios de la ciudad y abrió el que se convirtió en el primer garito del imperio Worstblood: el "Skulls" –enumeró sarcásticamente Lizbell.

- Y se peleó con Ethan –agregó Michael con tono de "se te ha olvidado"–. Siempre he creído que fue esa pelea la que desató todo lo que vino después...

&·&·&

_Nueva Orleans. 1978._

- ¿No te has cansado ya de esta ciudad, Evy? –Escila, abanicando su mutilado rostro, le dedicó a su amiga una mirada esperanzada.

Al igual que todos los seres mágicos que se preciaban de serlo, Escila despreciaba aquella ciudad. Evy no entendía en absoluto la razón, ya que a ella le resultaba fascinante.

Tal vez, porque aquella ciudad estaba impregnada de los recuerdos de las vacaciones que pasó allí con su madre. Bueno, quien dice vacaciones dice dos días, ya que Elisa sentía por aquella ciudad los mismos recelos que el resto del mundo mágico. Pero era carnaval y en las calles atestadas se mezclaban los turistas y los lugareños, los magos y los muggles, creando la ilusión de que ambos mundos podían convivir en perfecta paz y armonía.

Y, al menos en Nueva Orleans, aquella no era una ficción sino una realidad cotidiana ya que era una de las pocas ciudades del mundo en la que los edificios mágicos no estaban ocultos sino a la vista del mundo entero. Por sus calles, los magos paseaban vistiendo no con túnicas, sino como caballeros del siglo pasado al estilo del gran Houdini y las brujas desfilaban o con trajes de gitanas o vestidas con vaqueros como personas normales y corrientes.

Allí los duelos no se dirimían con varitas, sino con los puños. Allí la adivinación no se practicaba con elegantes cartas de tarot, bolas de cristal o posos de té, sino con huesos de mago ahorcado y entrañas de alimañas recién sacrificadas. Allí, si querías dañar a un enemigo no le lanzabas un Crucio, sino un puñado de sal. Allí los muertos que escapaban de sus tumbas no eran ni Inferis ni vampiros, sino zombies.

El día que llegó, Evy comprendió que en diez años, nada había cambiado en esa ciudad, que estaba anclada en el tiempo. Allí estaba Bobby Joe, paseando al fantasma de su perro, muerto veinte años antes de un ataque cardíaco mientras perseguía a una atractiva caniche.

Al otro lado estaba Caimán, una peletería especializada en curtir pieles de reptiles. "Las mejores botas de piel de Naga del Mundo", anunciaba el cartel, tan antiguo como la misma ciudad, que colgaba en la puerta.

Y también estaba la tienda de Eugénie LeCler, tal y como la encontró diez años atrás y, con el mismo sentimiento de estar apunto de cruzar la raya de lo prohibido que tuvo entonces, entró en ella.

Era una tosca construcción de madera seguramente atacada por las termitas; del techo, tan ridículamente bajo que Evy estuvo apunto de golpearse la cabeza contra él, colgaban las pieles de ratas, conejos y serpientes que Eugénie sacrificaba para realizar sus conjuros y predicciones. Sin embargo, olía más a alcohol y pescado que a animal muerto. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías, atestadas a su vez de velas con imágenes de santos.

La tienda estaba separada físicamente de la casa por una cortina que parecía hecha con trozos de huesos humanos, al menos ante un ojo inexperto. Evy, sin embargo, notó que eran huesos de Naga. Tenía su lógica: Caimán se quedaba la piel y LeCler los huesos. No había que desaprovechar nada.

- ¿Quién va? –Eugénie salió dispuesta a librarse del exceso de velas de San Nicolás, pero al notar que no se encontraba ante una clienta convencional, la observó atentamente y finalmente la reconoció–. La hija de Elisa. No te veía desde que esa que se hacía llamar mi amiga, me expulsó del Clan. Has crecido...

- Han pasado diez años –apuntó Evy con cautela.

Eugénie había sido la mejor amiga de su madre hasta que la primera se vio envuelta en la desaparición de un par de jóvenes que, posteriormente, aparecieron muertos y mutilados. Eugénie aseguraba que no eran humanos sino demonios, pero nadie la creyó y el Clan entero votó a favor de su expulsión. Elisa, que trató de defenderla todo lo que pudo, fue la encargada de comunicarle la mala noticia.

- Sí. Te han sentado bien. ¿Y qué te ha traído a la pérfida Nueva Orleans?

- Después de pasar un año en el Kölen necesitaba un ambiente algo más... sureño –contestó la joven Onza sin darle importancia pero dejando caer la información y lo que ello significaba. Confiaba que su interlocutora estuviera lo bastante sobria para entenderlo.

- ¿El Kölen? –Eugénie casi se atragantó de la impresión. Sí, su cerebro aún conservaba la agilidad necesaria para captarlas al vuelo–. ¿Estuviste con ella? –no hizo falta que dijera "Elora", la joven castaña lo entendió y asintió–. ¿Y es...?

- Está como una cabra, por eso es tan poderosa... –completó Evy con un deje de impaciencia. Sabía que debía ser amable para conseguir lo que quería pero el tiempo se la agotaba, así que decidió dejarse de sutilezas e ir a saco–. Ella me dijo que tú eras la mejor descifrando visiones...

- Depende de las visiones –contestó Eugénie con cautela.

- Las que vi al mirar los ojos de un dementor. Esas visiones...

- Oh, sí. Soy buena. Pero no creo que pueda ayudarte –y sin más palabras, Eugénie dio la vuelta y se dispuso a atravesar la cortina de huesos.

- ¿No puedes o no quieres? –Evy la siguió, sin darse por vencida.

- No creo que pueda –la mujer se había sentado en una mesa y se dedicaba a colocar en un tarro de agua con sal ojos de pescado–. Sólo se le puede enseñar algo así a una Onza que pueda proyectarse astralmente. Y tú no puedes. O sí... –se corrigió cuando Evy le hizo una demostración gráfica de lo contrario–. Supongo entonces que no quiero enseñarle nada a la hija de Elisa.

- ¿Por qué no? A ella le daría algo si supiera la ayuda que te he pedido. Si tuviera tumba, se estaría removiendo en ella ahora mismo –como cada vez que decía algo desagradable de una persona a la que quería y que la decepcionó, Evy se examinó las uñas.

- ¿Te jodió que no te dijera lo de Ethan, verdad? –Eugénie soltó una carcajada–. Le dije que antes o después lo averiguarías y te cabrearías. Está bien, pequeña, me has convencido. Te ayudaré. Mañana empezaremos...

- Genial –Evy sonrió satisfecha antes de dejar salir su curiosidad–. Por cierto, .¿para qué son los ojos de pescado?

- Muy fácil. La gente que sufre mal de ojo viene a mí. Yo hago unos cuantos ensalmos, miro en los ojos y se me revela el nombre de la persona que les está deseando el mal de ojo. Unas cuantas velas y una poción y el mal de ojo desaparece. Y por otra módica cantidad... –Eugénie mostró una sonrisa malvada–, a veces los que lanzan el mal de ojo también desaparecen...

- Mmm –la última frase no iba en serio del todo, Eugénie la soltó confiando que así lograría que esa ex alumna de Dumbledore huyera, pero Evy se limitó a sonreír y decir–: pues suena interesante. Nos vemos mañana.

A pesar de sus reticencias iniciales, Eugénie no tardó en mostrarse orgullosa de su alumna, hasta el punto de llevarla a algunas ceremonias de vudú y a cazar Nagas junto al dueño de Caimán. Evy, decidida a compensar su falta de EXTASIS con cualquier conocimiento que pudiera adquirir, absorbió todo lo que la echaban como una esponja...

Aprendió la mejor manera de matar a un Naga sin dañar la cola de serpiente (para que no perdiera su valor), a usar los ojos de pescado como si de espejos reflectantes se trataran, a utilizar la sal como un arma mortal, a trucar una baraja para no perder nunca al bacarrá, a robar carteras con gran habilidad, a lograr que una ruleta se parara en el número al que había apostado, a diseccionar las visiones de los dementores sin necesidad de poción alguna, a introducir su cuerpo astral en la mente de otras personas, a cazar cocodrilos y caimanes...

Vale, sí, ninguno de esos conocimientos formaban parte del temario de ninguna escuela de magia de bien, pero Evy jamás cuestionaría su utilidad.

Fue en Nueva Orleans donde Evy consiguió cuatro de las cosas que marcarían su nueva vida.

La primera fue el Skulls, su primer garito. Acababa de dejar en bancarrota uno de los muchos casinos de la ciudad cuando pasó por delante de una pequeña casa en venta... La Onza no se lo pensó en absoluto: ese mismo día la compró y se puso manos a la obra, para disgusto de Escila, que veía como se alargaba su estancia en aquella ciudad.

Evy lo tuvo a punto en una semana: pintó todo de negro, uso calaveras como portavelas y las hizo flotar sobre la sala, contrató a la gente que ella misma mandó al paro al arruinar el casino y a una banda de jazz que escuchó tocar en un funeral, puso un par de mesas de Black Jack, y lo inauguró.

Ella fue la que más se sorprendió de su éxito: sólo pretendía abrir un local estilo Caldero Chorreante o Las Tres Escobas, pero se encontró con un pub que gustaba tanto a muggles como magos. Se encogió de hombros y saboreó el momento.

Su segunda adquisición le llegó un día en los pantanos, ayudó al dueño de Caimán a cazar un Naga enorme. El peletero, agradecido, le prometió hacerle unas botas gratis con su piel. Desde ese día, cuando alguien se ponía claramente en contra de ella, Evy reaccionaba de la siguiente manera: subía las botas a la mesa y advertía lúgubremente:

- Así es como terminan mis enemigos.

La tercera fue su querido Jaguar rojo fuego. Pasó un día por delante del concesionario y, al encontrarse sus ojos con los grandes faros que la miraban desde el escaparate, supo que estaban hechos el uno para la otra. Almas gemelas destinadas a encontrarse a través del tiempo y el espacio... Esa misma tarde se lo compró aún cuando no sabía conducir.

La cuarta y última no fue una adquisición realmente, pero provocó el giro inesperado en los acontecimientos que la condujo a conquistar Anath.

Fue una tarde en el Skulls. Había huido de la casa porque estaba harta de las quejas y súplicas casi desesperadas de Escila y Eirene. ¡Si no las gustaba esa ciudad que se largaran! El caso es que estaba sirviendo mesas en el Skulls cuando uno de sus clientes, un fotógrafo de veintipocos años, le agarró la muñeca y le rogó que le dejara retratarla. El primer instinto de Evy fue negarse: saltaba a la vista que estaba enamorado de ella y la Onza procuraba que sus admiradores no se hicieran ilusiones.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió que hacía mucho que no visitaba a Sirius... Y le apeteció fastidiarle.

- De acuerdo. Pero tendrás que darme los negativos –puso como condición.

- Hecho –accedió el fotógrafo, aunque no entendió muy bien el porqué... Hasta que ella le llevó a su casa y se desnudó.

Al día siguiente, la Onza estaba tomando una taza de achicoria en la terraza con una sonrisa satisfecha. Todo estaba listo: las fotos estarían ya en Londres, su ex furioso en camino, el champagne frío en la nevera, el fotógrafo desnudo en su cama y su bata de seda más sexy puesta.

Conocía a Sirius: en cuanto viera las fotos, enfurecería, la buscaría y ella le había dado su dirección para que pudiera encontrarla. No sabía porqué, pero sentía la necesidad de enfrentarse cara a cara con él. Bueno, sí sabía porqué: le apetecía verle humillarse y suplicar.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Evy sonrió y caminó hacia ella mirándose en todos los espejos, asegurándose que su aspecto era el de una amante lujuriosa recién levantada de la cama. Pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevó la decepción del milenio: sí, había un hombre furioso esperando para entrar, mas no era Sirius, sino Ethan.

- Vaya –dejó escapar con sorpresa. Pero enseguida adoptó su tono más irónico y se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar–. ¿A qué debo el honor?

- Sabes que a esto –Ethan prácticamente la arrojó el sobre con las fotos para Sirius que había interceptado.

- No eran para ti –Evy lo lanzó descuidadamente sobre una mesa y siguió a su padre hasta el comedor.

- No, no lo era. El destinatario era un hombre **FELIZMENTE CASADO** que además se está recuperando de heridas graves en el hospital. ¿Qué pretendías conseguir exactamente?

- ¿Sirius está en el hospital? –que patético. Tanto decir que quería humillarle y ahora todos sus instintos, menos el de supervivencia, la aconsejaban correr a San Mungo a cogerle la mano hasta que despertase...

- Se recuperará –Ethan le restó importancia al estado del que podía haber sido su yerno con un gesto de manos–. No debería importarte...

- Pero me importa –reconoció casi con desafío.

- Evy, deja que te dé un consejo –Ethan tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos y con tono paternal dijo–: nunca metas nada en tu vida que no puedas abandonar en cinco segundos si fuera necesario. Siempre es más barato mandar flores...

Flores. Evy recordó que Ethan le había mandado un ramo a la casa de Ariel en Kerkena...

- Y en tu caso –la Onza se liberó de las manos de su padre y retrocedió un paso–, eso me incluye a mí¿no? Claro que tú tardaste menos de cinco minutos en abandonarme...

- Evy...

- No, no quiero oírlo –cortó Evy–. No sólo te niegas a reconocer que soy tu hija sino que, encima, adoptaste como tal a la persona que me costó una de mis vidas. ¿Cómo te atreves a darme consejos de ningún tipo?

La Onza debió alzar la voz porque Escila salió de la biblioteca al comedor a ver qué le pasaba a su amiga. Al ver a Ethan, alzó sus cejas con curiosidad.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –el fotógrafo se asomó desde la planta superior a investigar.

- Nada. Ethan ya se iba –con un gesto frío pero cortés, la clase de gesto educado que se le dedica a un absoluto desconocido, Evy le señaló la puerta.

Pero Ethan no se dio por aludido, limitándose a observar con el ceño fruncido al fotógrafo. Evy siguió la dirección de su mirada hacia la escena que tan meticulosamente había creado.

Durante unos segundos consideró la posibilidad de decir la verdad: que no se había acostado con ese chico, simplemente le había ofrecido una cama donde dormir... Que finalmente fue la de Eirene, por cierto. Pero sabía que la rumorología del Clan le atribuía dos amantes por noche. Ella jamás se había tomado la molestia de desmentirlo, después de todo, los que realmente la conocían sabían que ella no era así.

- No puedes seguir comportándote así –y por lo visto Ethan no se contaba entre los que la conocían.

- ¿Comportándome cómo? –preguntó desafiante–. No me acuesto con mi hermano ni ningún otro miembro de la familia, no trato con mortífagos, no me dedico a tramar la muerte de los demás miembros del Clan y no escucho a Sekhmet cuando me aconseja que robe el Cetro, te mate y ocupe tu puesto...

- ¿Así qué crees que te estás portando muy bien? –el matiz irónico en la voz de Ethan la enfureció.

- Creo que esa pregunta es una gilipollez y que deberías irte –intervino Escila antes de que su amiga se desmandara.

Tal vez fue el tono sereno de la morena o, simplemente, la impresión de escuchar su voz, débil y machacada por haber sido usada más para gritar y suplicar que para hablar, pero Ethan la obedeció.

- Seguiremos hablando de esto –le advirtió a Evy antes de irse.

La Onza dejó escapar un bufido de gata furiosa mientras entraba en la biblioteca. Temiéndose que en su estado le diera por quemar los libros, Escila se apresuró a seguirla. La morena estaba dispuesta a proteger los libros con su vida, después de todo, eran lo único bueno de esa ciudad... Pero Evy se limitó a recorrer de un extremo a otro la sala, con el andar enloquecido de las fieras enjauladas, mientras su mente giraba en un torbellino de furia e incoherencias.

¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionarle nada? Aunque los mil amantes que se le atribuían fueran realmente sus amantes ella era una joven soltera guapa, sexy y atractiva... ¡No tenía porque rendirle cuentas a nadie! Y si quisiera pasarse por la piedra a todos los hombres mayores de 17 años y menores de 35 del continente americano, estaba en su perfecto derecho de no privarse de ello. Después de todo, esa fama ya la tenía ganada...

En cambio, Inoé era una rastrera asesina que se casó con el marido de la mujer que contribuyó a asesinar (a lo mejor sería más apropiado decir su viudo, bueno, daba igual). Pero ese hombre no le era bastante, no. A la japonesa rubia la gustaban las cosas a granel, incluso los hombres. ¿Pero acaso alguien la decía algo a ella¡Por supuesto que no¿Y por qué?

- Porque tiene el Cetro –canturreó la voz de Sekhmet.

Genial, lo que la faltaba. Uno de los grandes atractivos de Nueva Orleans era que a la momia egipcia le gustaba tanto la ciudad como al resto. El feliz resultado fue el placer de librarse de su machacante voz durante tres maravillosos meses... Pero parecía que las vacaciones se habían terminado.

Aunque... por una vez había dicho algo sumamente interesante. Y razonable. Evidentemente, todo lo que Inoé había conseguido se lo debía al Cetro de Sekhmet (incluido que legalmente la culpa de su robo recayera sobre Evy, por cierto). ¿Y si Evy tuviera algo tan poderoso como el Cetro? Puede que hasta Ethan quisiera admitir, de una puñetera vez, que era su padre. Tal vez hasta llegara a reconocerla... Y eso merecía la pena, aunque sólo fuera por ver cómo a Celeste se le agriaba la cara.

Pero no debía robar al Cetro, principalmente, porque no le apetecía mucho darle la razón a la pesada de Sekhmet. Así que la cuestión era¿qué había tan poderoso como el Cetro?

- Anath –dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué? –se asustó Escila mientras Sekhmet soltaba una carcajada despectiva.

- Vamos a robar Anath. Sí, –Evy cortó a la otra Onza antes de que hablara–, ya sé que fue convertida en campo de entrenamiento de odales y mortífagos– Con un brusco giro, Evy tomó el mapa que Joy le hizo llegar (conseguido gracias a Nyall) y en el que aparecía el lugar donde habían instalado el campo base–, pero lo primero que pensé al ver esto fue que son idiotas... En el lugar donde han acampado desembocan todos los torrentes de la isla. Como caigan cuatro gotas bien caídas, se van a ahogar todos.

- Hace dos años que no llueve allí –señaló fríamente Escila.

- Si Elora pudo sumir un valle entero en un invierno sin final, nosotras podemos provocar una pequeña llovizna de nada.

- Elora tenía el Cetro –apuntó Sekhmet, volviendo al ataque.

- No el verdadero –canturreó Evy–. ¡Ya está! Lo tengo. Primero robamos el Cetro Falso. Luego nos vamos a Anath, desatamos una tormenta con la que ahogaremos a todos los mortífagos posibles y rematamos a los que queden en pie y finalmente nos instalamos allí. Apuesto a que ese sitio te gusta más que Nueva Orleans.

- Ese plan tiene muchas lagunas... –Evy rodó los ojos: ella ya sabía que había que pulir el plan–. No somos ladronas. Aunque tengamos la fama...

- Cierto –la castaña estuvo a punto de mencionar su recién descubierta habilidad para robar carteras, pero decidió que no era el momento–. Pero Edmund sí –Evy sonrió al dar con esa solución–. Iremos a Los Ángeles a por él.

- No necesitamos a ningún hombre –gruñeron despectivas Sekhmet y Escila a la vez.

- Acabas de decir que necesitamos a un profesional del robo: Edmund lo es. Y no es un hombre: es el hermano de Edna. Ve a avisar a Eirene: salimos para Las Vegas en una hora –y con eso, Evy dio la cuestión por zanjada.

Escila lo notó, sintió como la castaña acababa de tomar la decisión y nada la haría cambiar de idea por mucho que ella señalara que su plan era una locura. Es más, decir que era una locura la animaría más a intentarlo.

- ¿Quieres que avise a Edna que vamos para allá? –preguntó resignada a lo inevitable.

- No, será una sorpresa –Evy dio un rápido vistazo al reloj que presidía una de las mesas y decidió que tenía tiempo de cambiarse y hacer un recado–. Iré a avisar a Eugénie, puede que nos sea de ayuda.

Pese a que seguía sin estar de acuerdo con eso, Escila tampoco dijo nada más: total, para lo que serviría...

_**Continuará...**_

-----------------------------------------

Bueno¿cómo va la cosa? Espero que vaya bien, antes de pasar a la segunda parte, hay un par de cosas que os pueden chocar de este capi y que prefiero aclarar antes de que os liéis más:

Escila es el nombre de un monstruo marino con cabeza y cuerpo de mujer, aunque terminado éste en forma de pez. De sus extremidades inferiores salían cabezas de perros, cuyos ladridos eran tan leves como los de un cachorro, pero no así su voracidad. Escila tenía doce pies para sostenerse. Poseía tres cabezas (o tal vez seis), todas ellas con tres hileras de puntiagudos colmillos. Creo que con esto entenderéis la sorpresa de que alguien pueda escoger para sí misma ese nombre...

La frase de James de "sus sentimientos por ella son cambiantes pero intensos", puede que le suene a las fans de "Buffy, cazavampiros", ya que la dijo una vez Anya referente a su relación con Xander. Me gustó porque resume muy bien las relaciones sentimentales de los Gryffindor.

Respecto a la sal, hay muchas supersticiones, muchas supersticiones. En la edad media, se decía que si lanzabas un puñado de sal a un hechicero, le abrasabas la cara. También que si trazas un círculo de sal en el suelo, tus enemigos no pueden atravesarlo. Y ese es el uso que le dan a la sal en Nueva Orleans.

Y eso es todo, al menos que a mí se me ocurra, os dejo con la segunda parte... Hasta ahorita.


	7. La importancia de apellidarse II

**Prácticamente arte 7.**

**La importancia de apellidarse Worstblood (II)**

- Siempre he creído que fue esa pelea entre Ethan y Evy la que desató todo lo que vino a continuación. Principalmente, porque tres horas después de la discusión, salieron hacia Las Vegas para reunirse con Edna. Y de allí a Los Ángeles, buscando a Edmund –Michael hizo una breve pausa.

"Como dijimos antes, Edmund tenía su residencia oficial en esa ciudad, pero casi nunca estaba allí. Trabajaba como mercenario y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando por todo Estados Unidos, es decir, ilocalizable.

"Y aún así, lograron localizarle...

&·&·&

_Los Ángeles. 1978._

- Impresionante –el cliente (un tipo gordo, calvo y asquerosamente rico) sostenía en sus manos un impresionante zafiro del tamaño de una mandarina que, según la leyenda, había sido un regalo de Salomón para la reina de Saba.

Era el quinto robo de Edmund en lo que iba de año, el segundo para ese cliente, que estaba obsesionado con las joyas de la biblia. Era un verdadero capullo, pero pagaba bien y desde que fue expulsado del Clan, Edmund estaba tan falto de escrúpulos como de dinero.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema? –preguntó el cliente, más por educación que por verdadero interés.

- Nada fuera de lo habitual –Edmund se encogió de hombros. No iba a compartir con nadie los detalles del trabajo: una caja de seguridad prácticamente impenetrable, tanto que casi le atrapan en el proceso. A veces se sentía como un personaje de la serie "Misión Imposible".

- ¿Sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños?

- Felicidades –¿Y eso que significaba?. ¿Quería que no le cobrara el trabajo de la joya a modo de regalo?. ¡Pues iba bueno!

- ¿Por qué no te quedas y te tomas una copa? –¿Y eso que significaba?. ¿Quería ligar con él?– He contratado a un servicio de acompañantes de lo más chulo. Y habrá bebidas caras. Y el catering es espectacular. Y –bajó el tono–, he conseguido al mejor camello de la ciudad.

Ah, no, sólo se trataba de que el cliente sentía curiosidad por sus... vicios. En una ciudad como Los Ángeles, la gente sin vicios aparentes ponía nerviosa a los que sí que los tenían (como el 90 por cien de la población). El cliente sólo quería comprobar si estaba en la media o era de los raros.

Como no le costaba nada demostrar que prácticamente era un alcohólico, Edmund se encogió de hombros, aceptó, llegó al bar que habían alquilado para la ocasión, pasando de las prostitutas de lujo se afincó en la barra y pidió un TGV con whisky sin importarle que fueran las siete de la mañana.

- Demasiado tarde (o demasiado pronto) para empezar a beber¿no te parece? –su primera impresión al oír la ronroneante voz femenina es que una de las prostitutas que danzaban por allí no había interpretado correctamente su cartel de "no molestar". Hasta que ella añadió el apodo con el que le llamaban de niño–. ¿Mundy?

Alzando sus cejas castañas volteó hacia la presunta prostituta. Era joven, de su edad al menos, pelo castaño muy largo y liso que caía fluido sobre su espalda desnuda. Llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido sin tirantes, con los zapatos y pintalabios en igual color. Estaba sentada en el taburete de al lado, revolviendo su bebida con una pajita, la cabeza ladeada mirándole con atención.

- ¿Me recuerdas?

- Claro, Evelyn –Edmund la recordaba lo bastante como para saber que su presencia allí indicaba una cosa: problemas. Como quería prepararse para afrontarlos, le dio un profundo sorbo a su cubata.

- No he preguntado si sabías mi nombre. Te he preguntado si me recordabas... –con una sonrisa de depredadora, Evy acercó su taburete al del joven–. Cuando éramos pequeños tú y yo jugábamos a los médicos: tú eras el enfermo y yo la doctora –una mano de dedos delicados trató de hacerle cosquillas, pero la rechazó sin inmutarse–. No me importaría volver a... diagnosticarte.

- ¿Para eso has venido a Los Ángeles? –preguntó gélidamente, apurando de un solo trago el medio vaso que le quedaba.

- No, en realidad, quería contratar tus servicios.

- Ni lo sueñes. No hago trabajos para el Clan –Edmund se levantó tan bruscamente que el taburete cayó al suelo y se dirigió a la salida.

- No es un trabajo para el Clan, es para tu hermana y para mí: gente que te quiere y a la que le importas –Evy le alcanzó sin esfuerzo aparente.

- Oh, sí. Tanto me queréis que intercedisteis para evitar que me repudiaran –Edmund miró a un lado y a otro de la calle, buscando un taxi.

- ¿Ni siquiera quieres oír cuales son los blancos?

- No.

- ¿Vas a coger un taxi?

- No, levanto el pulgar a ver si me cae un donuts del cielo –replicó irónico el mercenario.

- Pues baja el pulgar –como no lo hacía, Evy le agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hacia una calle lateral–. Yo te llevo a casa.

- No, gracias –trató de liberarse Edmund, principalmente porque no quería que su terca prima supiera dónde vivía.

- Si es porque no quieres que sepa dónde vives: tarde. Además, por el camino te contaré los pormenores de mi plan...

- ¿Y cómo has averiguado dónde vivo?

- Tienes la dirección en tu cartera –explicó Evy.

- ¿Mi car...? –Edmund se palpó en el bolsillo donde habitualmente la llevaba y notó que había desaparecido. Al mirar a su prima, estaba sosteniendo la puerta del pasajero para que él subiera al coche mientras balanceaba malévola la cartera entre sus manos–. Buena levantada.

- Gracias –ella no le devolvió la cartera hasta que no estuvieron los dos sentados y con el cinturón puesto–. Abre la guantera, encontrarás el blanco...

Edmund suspiró y abrió la guantera obediente mientras Evy enfilaba la calle hacia su casa. Durante unos segundos, contempló los papeles estupefacto, negándose a creer que ESE fuera el blanco.

- ¿ANATH? –preguntó incrédulo.

- Sí. ¿No te crees capaz de robarla? Tú, que robaste la mítica "lágrima de Deméter" hace menos de dos semanas –le retó Evy. Su experiencia con los hombres siempre le había demostrado que bastaba con picarles para que saltaran a la altura que ella quería.

- Oh, claro, qué tonto soy. Robar una piedra de quince por quince es igual que robar una isla de mil kilómetros cuadrados –ironizó Edmund sin entrar al trapo–. Por no hablar de los mortífagos... ¿No crees que tiíto Voldy se molestará si les hacemos pupa?

- Un aliciente más –Evy mostró su clásica sonrisa maliciosa–. ¿Has visto dónde han acampado?

- Sí. Como caigan cuatro gotas, se van a ahogar todos –dejó que la castaña se regocijara en ver que habían llegado a la misma conclusión antes de darle el planchazo–. Lástima que no haya llovido desde hace años...

- Eso puede arreglarse: hay un blanco previo –Evy le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que mirara un poco más por el sobre.

En realidad, Edmund no entendía por qué se sorprendió tanto al ver que el blanco anterior era uno de los Cetros de Sekhmet. Tenía su lógica… dentro de la ilógica de la locura, claro.

- Es imposible. Hasta para mí, que me considero un buen profesional del robo, es imposible. El sistema de seguridad de la sucursal de Gringotts de Brasilia (que es donde se guarda el Cetro Falso) roza la perfección. Además de los clásicos hechizos antiaparición, consta de hechizos aturdidores de ciclo variable, protecciones contra proyección astral, detectores de calor corporal calibrados para captar incluso la temperatura de los vampiros, reflectores de enemigos, sensores de presión en el suelo... y eso sólo dentro de la cámara.

"Fuera está el laberinto mas retorcido y peligroso jamás concebido desde los tiempos del rey Minos de Creta, habitado por criaturas tan "majas" como mantícoras, dragones muertos de hambre...

- Bueno, si los dragones están muertos no hay que preocuparse por ellos –bromeó Evy. Edmund le dedicó una mirada fría sin el menor rastro de humor–. Vamos, un poco de gracia sí ha tenido... Y te olvidas de la puerta de atrás: los duendes siempre se dejan una en todas las cámaras.

- No me olvido de ella: la he descartado. Los duendes jamás usan las puertas de atrás. Tal vez lo harían, con un buen motivo, pero hasta la fecha, nadie lo ha encontrado. Tuerce a la derecha y para en esa esquina.

Evy obedeció con un volantazo seguido de un frenazo en seco que llamó la atención del grupo de niños que jugaba al fútbol enfrente de la casa de Edmund. Claro que un Jaguar como ese habría llamado la atención de cualquiera de las personas de ese barrio, aunque no la de Edmund, que despreciaba esa pasión por el lujo excesivo propia del que había sido su Clan.

- En fin, me ha gustado volver a verte. Gracias por traerme –Edmund se bajó del coche con rapidez.

- Si lo robamos, Inoé lo sufrirá –Evy no alzó la voz, ni siquiera bajo del coche, pero cada una de sus palabras resonó en la cabeza de su primo como si la hubiera gritado con un megáfono.

Y durante un segundo, un solo segundo, estuvo a punto de convencerlo.

- Sigue sin interesarme –negándose a voltear, Edmund subió las escaleras hacia su portal.

Mientras buscaba la llave, oyó como Evy cerraba la puerta del coche y el suspiro ahogado de admiración que escapó de los labios de los niños al verla.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? –la derrota no formaba parte del repertorio de Evy. Y un "no" en labios de un hombre, tampoco–. ¿Pasarte toda la vida como un mercenario por culpa de esa zorra? Por favor, es patético. Y más aún cuando puedes remediarlo...

- ¿Has acabado ya? –inmune (aunque le divertía) al ataque de la castaña, Edmund alzó sus cejas.

- No –Evy levantó el puño cerrado hacia su cara como si fuera a golpearle pero en vez de eso, estiró sus dedos haciendo aparecer una tarjeta entre ellos–. Esta es mi dirección... Bueno, no es mi dirección, es un hotel. Voy a estar allí hasta mañana. Eso te da 24 horas para meditar qué quieres hacer con tu vida... ¿Sabes? Me siento como Morfeo cuando le ofrece las dos pastillas de colores a Neo...

- ¿Cómo quién? –preguntó Edmund confuso.

- Es de una película –la castaña hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al comentario–. El caso es que si no estás aquí mañana antes de las once, lo interpretaré como una negativa... ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Sí¿cómo has hecho lo de sacar la tarjeta de la nada?

- Ah, eso –Evy se inclinó hacia su oído, como si fuera a compartir un gran secreto con él, pero en vez de eso susurró–: Magia –y soltó una ronroneante carcajada.

- Muy graciosa –gruñó Edmund a la espalda de la chica, puesto que ella ya estaba entrando en el coche.

- Espero verte mañana –Evy le lanzó un beso y una última mirada depredadora antes de arrancar el Jaguar y perderse de su vista.

- ¿Irás, no? –le preguntó uno de los niños, observándole casi acusadoramente.

- ¡Claro que irá! .¿Cómo va a negarse a una pibita como esa? –aseguró uno de los niños con un tono de voz y mirada indudablemente lascivos.

¿Qué edad tendría ese mocoso?. ¿La de su sobrino? Curiosamente, fue ese mocoso precoz lo que le hizo decidirse, a ir al día siguiente ya que le recordó a Elvis... A saber qué daños psicológicos irreversibles le estaba causando al pobre niño la descastada de su madre… Por no decir lo mucho que le apetecía estar al lado de Evy cuando fracasara estrepitosamente. Y no sólo por lo divertido que resultaría poder soltarle un "ya te lo dije", meditó mientras se servía un café soluble con whisky irlandés, sino porque nada le gustaba más a Edmund que apostar por una causa perdida del todo.

Pero¿y si no fracasaba? Vale, sí, las probabilidades de que saliera bien eran escasas, pero existir, existían. Y como había dicho Evy, triunfar en Anath socavaría la influencia en el Clan de Inoé, Celeste, Fergus y la Vieja Guardia al completo.

Además, le daría a Edmund algo con lo que negociar su reentrada en el Clan. No es que quisiera volver al lugar del que se le expulsó, pero tampoco le disgustaba saber que podría regresar si quisiera.

Todos estos razonamientos y muchos más pasaron por su mente en aquella larga noche sin sueño y, ni siquiera cuando al día siguiente se plantó en la dirección que aparecía en la tarjeta que le dio Evy, estaba decidido del todo.

El hotel era el Regent Beverly Wilshire, uno de los más pijos de Los Ángeles (lo que no le sorprendía de alguien que con menos de 20 años conducía su propio Jaguar).

La recepcionista se negó a darle su número de habitación (un detallito sin importancia que no aparecía en la tarjeta que le dio) pero un botones que la recordaba bien (sin lugar a dudas, esa chica debía trabajar en lo de "no llamar la atención") le indicó que podía encontrarla en el bar.

- Pero esta con un tipo –agregó el botones con una mueca de desdén hacia el afortunado acompañante.

Contra todo pronóstico de Edmund, los celos del botones eran infundados, ya que el acompañante de Evy era Eneas Grindelwald, su hermano adoptivo.

Los dos estaban de espaldas a él, mirando por una de las ventanas hacia la calle, mientras desayunaban café con gofres. Bueno, al menos la comida y el café estaban en la mesa, aunque ellos estaban tan abstraídos en su discusión que ni siquiera los notaban allí.

Como tampoco percibieron la entrada de Edmund en el bar, el Worstblood se sentó en una mesa cercana prestando atención con todos sus sentidos a la conversación de sus primos.

- ¿Entonces no te interesa? –al contrario que cuando Edmund la había rechazado la noche anterior, Evy no parecía enfadada sino más bien... desinteresada.

- No, no pienso ponerme al alcance de la tentación –se negó Eneas con un exasperante tono de predicador puritano.

- Ah, que es por eso –Evy fingió sorpresa–. ¿No sabes que la mejor forma de resistirse a la tentación es…?

- ¿Caer en ella? Lo había oído... –cortó Eneas logrando que su tono fuera aún más puritano.

- No, iba a decir que la mejor forma de resistirse a una tentación es encontrar una tentación aún mayor. Como ha hecho Eirene... ¿Sabes que sale con Evander? Se lo quito a esa momia de Electra en sus mismas narices –explicó la joven castaña animadamente–. Es un tipo genial. Se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudarnos con todo esto, cosa que es realmente estupenda porque es un experto en unas ocho disciplinas de artes marciales incluida esa lucha brasileña que es tan violenta… Capoeira, creo que se llama.

- Qué estupendo –al oír el tono celoso de Eneas, Edmund sonrió: ya lo tenía.

- De hecho, ahora que lo pienso... Con él ya tenemos el cupo cubierto –Evy se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la silla con movimiento fluido–. Lamento haberte molestado. O igual no te ha molestado, después de todo, hacía mucho que no desayunábamos juntos…

- Nunca habíamos desayunado juntos –apuntó Eneas.

- Por eso mismo… –Evy depositó un beso en la mejilla de su hermanastro a modo de despedida, pero él tomó su mano y la detuvo.

- Quiero ir –explicó Eneas.

- Pero, Eneas, tú mismo has dicho que no querías venir, que no te venía bien...

- Olvida eso. Quiero ir...

- ¿Y tu esposa? Te has casado hace poco, no quiero que tengas problemas con ella. Es una criatura tan... encantadora –algo en la forma en la que la joven pronunció la palabra "encantadora" hizo a Edmund darse cuenta que lo que realmente le parecía la esposa de su hermano era una "mala pécora".

- No habrá problemas con ella. Por favor, me gustaría ir –casi suplicó Eneas con irritación. Evidentemente quería demostrar que era mejor en todo que el tal Evander.

- Bueno, ya que significa tanto para ti... ¡Será divertido! Como en los viejos tiempos –Evy volvió a sentarse, agarró un gofre y lo cubrió de chocolate.

- ¿No te ibas? –Eneas entornó sus extraños ojos violeta con suspicacia.

- Sí, pero me he dado cuenta que es un crimen desperdiciar toda esta comida tan deliciosa –lo cierto es que hasta ese momento, la incertidumbre había mantenido la boca del estómago de Evy firmemente cerrada. Sólo cuando logró atar a Eneas fue consciente de que no había desayunado–. ¿Quieres?

- No, debo irme a prepararlo todo –"y a ver cómo se lo explico a mi esposa", pensó el Onza–. Nos veremos en Manaus –se despidió Eneas.

En cuanto se fue, Evy se volvió hacia Edmund con una sonrisa radiante como si, aunque no lo hubiera demostrado, hubiese sabido que estaba allí en todo momento, y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

- Veo que al final has venido. ¿Has desayunado?

- Con un café me vale... –la Onza frunció los labios ante la dieta de su primo pero no dijo nada–. Me alegro de haber venido porque si no me habría perdido esa escena tan... interesante.

- ¿Crees que ha sido interesante? –preguntó con tono despreocupado.

- No sólo has logrado convencerle para que saltara a la altura que tú querías sino que, además, ha suplicado para hacerlo. Simplemente magistral –la Onza inclinó la cabeza, agradeciendo el piropo–. No sabía que Eneas estuviera casado.

- Con una amiga de Inoé. Bueno, realmente no es una amiga porque ella no tiene de eso, sólo es una aliada temporal... Es la moda¿sabes? Los tíos ya no se casan con la mujer que aman sino con gilipollas integrales con un buen par de tetas y un fondo bancario de lo más solvente. ¿Cómo se llama la tuya?

- ¿Mi esposa? No estoy casado. Gracias a los dioses...

- Eso está bien –aprobó Evy, apuntándole con el tenedor manchado de chocolate fundido antes lanzarlo en picado a por el último cacho de gofre–. ¿De verdad que no quieres desayunar?

- De verdad –a modo de confirmación, Edmund empujó hacia ella su plato de tortitas–. ¿Es cierto que Evander se ofreció voluntariamente a ayudar?

- Sí. O al menos lo será cuando le diga que Eneas suplicó para unirse a la fiesta –admitió Evy.

- Eres increíble. ¿No te preocupa que no puedas controlarlos?

- ¿Te refieres a que seguramente se lanzarán a una competición de testosterona para demostrarle a Eirene quién de los dos es mejor? –el Worstblood asintió–. Cuento con ello... Admito que complicará un poco las cosas, pero será soportable. Mientras la esposa de Eneas no se meta de por medio todo estará bien...

- ¿Tan insoportable es?

- ¿Has visto "Vacaciones en el mar"? –Edmund asintió–. Pues si alguna vez deseaste tirar a las chicas de la tripulación a un mar lleno de tiburones hambrientos tendrás una ligera idea de los sentimientos que inspira... Ah, por cierto, en cuanto acabe de desayunar y recoja un par de cosas nos vamos a Brasilia.

- ¿Brasilia? –repitió Edmund no tan nervioso como debería.

- Pues sí. Si todo sale bien podemos tener el Cetro antes de la cena... Bueno, para el desayuno que viene, con la diferencia horaria –calculó Evy.

- Te he dicho que ese sistema de seguridad es cien por cien infalible –Edmund suspiró con el tono del maestro que está harto de repetirle la misma lección a su alumno.

- Eso ya se verá –aseguró Evy haciendo al camarero una discreta y elegante seña para que le trajera la cuenta.

&·&·&

- Sabemos que localizaron a Edmund en Los Ángeles porque hay grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del hotel Regent Beverly Wilshire en las que se ve a Evy y Escila saliendo por la puerta con él –continuó contando Michael.

"Y ese mismo día, unas horas más tarde, la copia del Cetro de Sekhmet que diseñó Gloria Gryffindor fue robada de su cámara de seguridad de la sucursal de Gringotts en Brasilia... Por supuesto, se SABE que fueron ellos, ya que usaron dicho Cetro en la batalla de Anath.

- ¿Pero cómo pudieron burlar el sistema de seguridad de la cámara? Yo participé en su diseño y (modestia aparte) era una obra maestra –quiso saber Marlene.

- Eso nos gustaría saber a todos –bufó Nadine–. Sólo hay teorías, a cada cual más inverosímil... De hecho, la más lógica de todas, aunque también es absurda, es que no llegaron a atravesar el sistema de seguridad.

- ¿La puerta de atrás? –el tono de Marlene era escéptico, haciendo juego con la expresión de los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

- Como ha dicho Nadine: es la explicación más lógica. O eso o son los mejores ladrones de la historia. Y, sinceramente, Edmund sí que vale, pero Evy no pasa de excelente carterista. Y Escila... bueno, ella resulta ser la más honrada en lo que al tema de los robos se refiere –explicó Michael.

- ¿Y Ariel no te dijo nada del tema? –preguntó Lizbell con cierto retintín. Lo cierto es que se acababa de enterar del robo del Cetro falso, ya que ninguno de sus compañeros consideraba una buena idea informar a las O'Shiannon de cosas relacionadas con Sekhmet.

- Él mismo no sabe nada –respondió Michael, ajeno al pique de la vampiro–. Una vez me comentó que le había preguntado directamente a Edmund cómo lo hicieron. Él se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa entre misteriosa y divertida le confesó que tanto él como Evy y Escila tenían poderes mágicos.

"Aún así, Ariel insistió en preguntarle, esta vez a Evy, si usaron la puerta trasera. Ella aseguró que, pese a que no le gustaba para nada hacerse la misteriosa –Sirius dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación ante esa enorme mentira–, lo mejor sería no hablar nunca de ese tema.

"En resumen, aunque ninguno de los implicados lo admitirá jamás, está claro que usaron la puerta trasera. Aunque nunca sabremos cómo lograron convencer a los duendes para que les dejaran usarla.

&·&·&

_Sucursal de Gringotts en Brasilia. 1978._

- Esto no me gusta –repitió Edmund por enésima vez con sus ojos fijos en la única puerta del despacho del director del banco.

Un duende les había conducido allí después de que Evy le explicara con un tono casual que quería realizar una retirada de efectivo de la cámara 6969 (vaya numerito, por cierto). Escila permanecía en otro de los coches de Evy, un mercedes azul zafiro, con el motor en marcha, por si acaso.

- Pues no está tan mal decorado –objetó Evy, fijándose en las paredes desnudas pintadas en un tono beige.

- No me refería a eso –se irritó Edmund. La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa de "ya lo sabía" antes de volverse hacia la puerta por la que efectúo la entrada el elfo director y su ayudante.

- Mi ayudante dice que quieren retirar efectivo de la cámara 6969 –el duende pasó directamente al grano, sin molestarse en saludar a los jóvenes.

- Así es –confirmaron los dos, logrando no mostrarse demasiado ansiosos.

- Pero en la cámara 6969 no hay efectivo que retirar.

- Lo sabemos –dijo Evy, esta vez en solitario–. En realidad no es efectivo lo que queremos retirar... De hecho, mi colega ha insistido en que, por cortesía de semihumanos a no humanos, debíamos avisarles de que esta noche robaremos dicha cámara.

Edmund logró mantenerse impertérrito, aunque pensaba que ese era el peor plan de la historia universal del latrocinio. En cuando al director del banco, deslizó sus ojos de Evy a Edmund, a su compañero y de nuevo a Evy, antes de emitir unos extraños ruidos que pronto fueron coreados por el otro duende.

Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, Edmund y Evy comprendieron que el director se estaba descojonando de ellos (era la expresión que mejor lo definía) en su propia cara.

- ¿Y qué más? .¿Luego vas a robar en Hogwarts, no? –soltó el director entre carcajadas que se volvieron más fuertes ante su propio ingenio.

- De hecho, ahí ya robé el otro Cetro hace un año –contestó Evy despreocupadamente. Las risas se detuvieron mientras los dos duendes la miraban con incredulidad.

- ¿Tú fuiste la que robó el Cetro y luego se escapó en las mismas narices de Crouch saltando de un tren en marcha? –preguntó el otro duende sin poder contenerse. Evy se limitó a asentir con una graciosa inclinación de cabeza.

- Pero eso no quiere decir nada. En fin, nadie es perfecto, puede ser que fallemos esta noche. O no. Después de todo, estamos en racha –Evy presionó un poco más–. Lo sentiré por vosotros: me caéis simpáticos.

Durante unos segundos, el fantasma de la bancarrota planeó sobre la habitación (No literalmente.) Fue entonces cuando Evy lanzó su oferta.

- Claro que, se me está ocurriendo una forma de que todos salgamos beneficiados de esto –los duendes se alejaron de sus pesimistas previsiones de futuro para mirarla con interés–. ¿Qué os parece si nos lleváis por la puerta trasera y nosotros os damos dos millones?

- ¿Dos millones de galeones? Eso no es nada –despreció el director.

- Hablaba de dólares americanos –y para demostrarlo, Evy abrió el bolso que llevaba y dejó caer sobre la mesa la citada cantidad en billetes de 20 sabiendo perfectamente el efecto que causaría. No es lo mismo hablar de dos millones hipotéticos que tener dos millones al alcance de tu mano.

- No podemos aceptar un soborno –argumentó el director, aunque sus ojos brillaban de codicia.

- No es un soborno –matizó Edmund–. Es una transacción comercial.

Mientras el duende lo consideraba cada vez más seriamente, Evy agregó ciertas condiciones:

- Por supuesto, si alguien viniera a preguntar por el contenido de la 6969, o por la ausencia de él, vosotros no sabéis nada. En cuanto al dinero, el hechizo que lleva impedirá que lo toquéis hasta que nosotros estemos fuera del país... ¿Os hace o no os hace?

- Nos hace –replicó ávidamente el director. Después de todo, él salía ganando con el trato. O eso pensaba.

Treinta minutos después, la pareja abandonaba el banco con el falso Cetro guardado en una bolsa. Cuando Escila los vio andando tranquilamente se pasó al asiento de atrás, además de para que condujera Evy, porque la morena de cara mutilada no podía estar ni al lado ni dando la espalda a ningún hombre.

Edmund observó tanto el cambio de asiento como las miradas recelosas que le dedicaba Escila cuando se subió al asiento del copiloto, pero no dijo nada. En algún momento, ambos se acostumbrarían.

- Todo perfecto –dijo Evy a pesar de que Escila no había preguntado nada en ningún momento.

- No tanto –contradijo Edmund–. ¿A cuánta gente tienes?

- Pues estamos nosotros tres, Eirene, Eneas, Evander, Eugénie, su amigo cazacocodrilos, Edna y cinco Nundus. Bueno, si es que tu hermana ha logrado convencerlos de que nos ayuden... Y había pensado hablar con los raptores de la isla y tratar de convencerles de que se unieran a nosotros...

- No es suficiente. Nos vamos a Kyoto –decidió Edmund.

- ¿Por qué? –exigió saber Escila.

- Mi mejor amigo pertenece a la familia Watoru y no nos vendrá mal un poco más de ayuda...

- Más hombres –gruñeron a la vez Escila y Sekhmet (la segunda en la cabeza de Evy).

Fue en ese momento cuando la castaña comprendió que sería una locura que ella empuñara el Cetro durante la batalla, ya que si lo hacía no se libraría de Sekhmet en la vida. En ninguna de ellas.

&·&·&

Según diversas leyendas del Clan, el ataque que permitió a los Worstblood tomar Anath duró tres días y en su transcurso, nueve Onzas masacraron a 50 mortífagos. Claro que dependía de la versión... Los que admiraban a los Worstblood, tendían a aumentar la desventaja numérica, convirtiéndoles en una especie de caballeros románticos. En cambio, los que odiaban a los Worstblood aumentaban la cantidad de sangre derramada para hacerles quedar como unos carniceros.

Lo cierto es que la batalla estuvo bastante nivelada: los mortífagos sólo les superaban en cinco. De hecho, la ventaja numérica estaba técnicamente a favor de los Onzas, ya que sus enemigos no eran precisamente super mortífagos del círculo interior, sino "mortifaguillos", como los definió Evander con una mueca de decepción.

Además, Edmund consiguió el apoyo de los Watoru, Edna la colaboración de un grupo de diez Nundus y Evy agregó un grupo de raptores (sí, sí, dinosaurios) que formaba parte de la fauna natural de la isla.

Claro que, después de que se desatara la tormenta y la riada hubiese caído sobre el campamento de mortífagos, no hubo demasiada lucha. Sobre eso, también había otro rumor totalmente erróneo: finalmente no fue Evy quien empuñara el Cetro, ni Edna, como aseguraban otros... Fue Escila.

Los pocos que sobrevivieron a la riada fueron cazados por un implacable ejército de Nundus, raptores y jaguares bajo una más implacable lluvia que duró tres meses seguidos. Tres meses seguidos lloviendo a mares sin parar y, por supuesto, sin ver un triste rayo de sol.

Claro que tanta agua vino bien: Anath había empezado a desertizarse peligrosamente y durante el tiempo que duró el monzón desatado por el falso Cetro de Sekhmet, los árboles resurgieron por toda la isla. Para cuando escampó (de una maldita vez, según opinión popular) una exuberante selva cubría toda la superficie de Anath.

No era lo único que había cambiado: además de ceder el Cetro a Escila, Evy le cedió el mando a Edmund durante la batalla. Celeste y Fergus vieron la oportunidad perfecta para neutralizar a las incómodas Edna y Evy, ya que si un Mahutam obedecía las órdenes de un Worstblood podía ser automáticamente expulsado.

Y así fue como todos los Mahutan implicados de alguna manera en la reconquista de Anath terminaron convertidos en Worstblood: Evy, Edna, Eirene, Escila, Evander, Eneas, los Watoru y Ariel... A Edmund y Eugénie, que ya habían sido repudiados, no es que se les pudiera hacer mucho.

Desde el mismo momento en que fueron repudiados, los tonos de sus pelajes viraron desde el dorado al canela y castaño más o menos oscuro, dependiendo del tono de pelo del Onza en cuestión. Además, la marca de los Mahutam fue sustituida por una especie de WB entrecruzadas y se decía que eran todos capaces de estar frente a un dementor sin transformarse.

Sin embargo, los estrategas al servicio de Inoé no tuvieron mucho tiempo para deleitarse con su victoria, ya que se habían olvidado de un pequeño detalle: la isla de Anath tenía una especie de consciencia. Gracias a ella, no "olvidaba" quién había acudido a su rescate cuando más lo necesitaba.

Por ello, cuando sus salvadores se convirtieron en Worstblood, Anath se convirtió en uno más de ellos. Así, cada escudo, cada señal por pequeña que fuese, de que alguna vez perteneció a alguien que no fuera de la familia Worstblood desapareció de la faz de la isla, además de alzarse unas barreras mágicas que impedían que nadie que no hubiese sido cordialmente invitado por los Worstblood pudiera acceder a Anath.

A nadie del Clan le sentó muy bien perder el acceso a Anath de forma definitiva y cada vez eran más las voces que se negaban a aceptar a Inoé como líder, exigiendo el regreso de los descendientes de Eva Badsaint al juego.

Por su parte, dichos descendientes tenían problemas más urgentes entre manos: sí, la lluvia había reforestado la isla, pero también había provocado cuantiosos daños materiales en las estructuras de las casas, y especialmente en la antigua escuela de magia El Dorado.

Claro que, al llegar allí para hacer recuento de daños, no tardaron en descubrir que no todos los daños los causó la tormenta. Por lo visto, los mortífagos habían ayudado un poco bastante.

- La biblioteca esta vacía –anunció Eirene tras dar un vistazo–. Y cuando digo vacía, digo vacía. ¡Hasta se han llevado las estanterías!

- Por no hablar de los colchones de las camas, las alfombras, las sillas... –Edna frenó su enumeración para mostrar un gesto de confusión–. ¿Por qué no se instalarían aquí? Todo les habría sido más fácil...

- ¿Y dormir en un lugar que en el pasado fue infectado por la presencia de semihumanos? .¡Qué barbaridad! –hizo constar Emori Watoru con falsa ironía.

Emori destacaba en el grupo por tres cosas (aparte de por su talento en el manejo de la Katana): por su pelo negro y brillante, por ser el primer miembro de su familia en convertirse en jugador de Quidditch semi profesional (golpeador, para más señas) y por el enorme tatuaje de un tigre blanco que cubría toda su espalda.

Edmund había sorprendido a Evy confesándole a una muy poco interesada Escila que al acariciarle la espalda "el minino ronroneaba". Desde entonces, el fundador de los Worstblood padecía lo que su hermana Edna calificaba como "ataque de celos", cosa que tenía a la rubia cobriza emocionada, deseosa de convertir a Evy en su hermana política.

Fueran celos o simple irritación, ya se le debía de haber pasado porque estaba sentado junto a Evy en un pedestal que antaño había sostenido una estatua en plata de un jaguar decapitando a zarpazos a una hidra. Frente a ellos, con la cara alzada hacia el sol, se encontraba Escila con la espalda apoyada en una estatua de un jaguar que saltaba hacia el sol representando a Tepeyóllotl, el dios mexicano de los terremotos, el eco y... los jaguares.

La morena procuraba en todo momento no dar la espalda a ningún hombre. Comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que lo hizo perdió (y de forma bastante dolorosa) unas cuantas vidas.

- ¿Esa estatua no estaba cubierta de oro? –notó de repente Eneas.

- También abrieron las cámaras del tesoro: no han dejado ni un solo lingote –les comunicó sombríamente Ariel, subiendo de los pisos inferiores.

- Hace unos meses, un tal Lucius Malfoy hizo una generosa donación al Ministerio de Magia inglés. Les vino muy bien: Gringotts se había quedado sin materia prima para acuñar moneda y estaban yendo a la bancarrota –explicó Escila sin molestarse en abrir los ojos para enfrentarse a las miradas de extrañeza de sus compañeros–. Ya sabemos de dónde lo saco.

- ¿Cómo puedes tomártelo tan tranquilamente?. ¡Ah, claro, como tú no estudiaste aquí! –le espetó Eirene, dolida al ver que el lugar donde había transcurrido su infancia había sido totalmente arrasado.

- Reny, cálmate, por favor –le pidió Eneas, aunque él tampoco era la imagen de la serenidad mental en esos momentos.

- No quiero calmarme –se negó la rubia, largándose del patio furiosa–. ¡Esto es un desastre y no tenemos dinero para arreglarlo!

- Bueno, a lo mejor si vamos a hablar con el responsable (Crouch, creo que se llama) y le explicamos lo que pasa, nos devuelve el dinero –opinó ingenuamente Evander.

- ¿Antes, durante o después de cubrirnos de cadenas y mandarnos derechitos a Azkaban? –replicó mordazmente Edmund.

Contrariamente a lo que cabía suponer, Eneas se había hecho amigo de Evander mientras que Edmund le tenía uno odio mortal. Edna lo justificaba porque Evander le miraba demasiado el culo a Evy.

- Ojala nos mandaran a Azkaban –suspiró Evy–. ¿Qué? No me volví loca... En quince minutos nos cargaríamos a todos los dementores y la isla sería nuestra. Luego podríamos usarla para financiar la reparación de todo esto.

- ¿Cómo? –quiso saber Eneas. A veces la mente de su hermana adoptiva era demasiado retorcida para él.

- Vendiéndolo en partes –si antes la miraron como si estuviera loca, ahora consideraban que "locura" era poco para definir su estado mental–. ¡Que no me miréis así¿No hay gente que colecciona cosas de Jack el destripador, Hitler, Grindelwald...¿No hay centenares de locos que escriben a la cárcel al pirado de Manson¡Pues en Azkaban han estado y están encerrados mogollón de chalados psicópatas!

"Podríamos subastar, no sé, el catre donde pasó Grindelwald las horas previas a su ejecución, o el plato donde le sirvieron su última cena... Podríamos venderlo piedra por piedra y habría gente dispuesta a pagar millonadas por sus pedazos...

"Pero –el tono de Evy se volvió totalmente sarcástico–, el fallo del plan es que Crouch no nos mandaría a Azkaban cubiertos de cadenas sino que directamente nos ejecutaría...

- Cierto –la apoyó Ariel con una mueca.

- ¿Sabéis? Yo me largo de aquí. Ver esto así me deprime mucho –confesó Edna con un escalofrío.

El resto pareció estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación ya que, en pocos segundos, sólo quedaban allí Escila (que no se había movido ni medio milímetro de su posición), Edmund y Evy.

- Eirene se equivoca: yo estudié aquí –confesó Escila sorprendiendo a los presentes, no tanto por su confesión como porque ella rompiera voluntariamente el espeso silencio.

- Yo quería estudiar aquí pero terminé en Hogwarts, como todos sabéis –Evy se dejó caer de espaldas al pedestal y contempló el cielo de un azul límpido sin apenas nubes. Sólo una, con sospechosa forma canina... Eugénie diría que eso era una señal, pero Evy no creía en señales.

- Yo fui alumno de Ariel –Edmund sonrió con nostalgia al recordarlo–. De hecho, aún insiste en que empecemos por donde lo dejamos.

- Y cuando te repudiaron quiso que yo ocupara tu lugar –le comunicó Evy–. Pero lo rechacé.

- ¿Por qué?

- Oh, vamos. ¿Me has visto bien? Lo mío es las estrategia, los planes retorcidos, los robos y la organización de masacres... No valgo para estar sentada al lado de la cama de un enfermo sosteniéndole la manita y recitando hechizos sanadores...

- Pues yo creo que sí que vales –Edmund decidió omitir el sarcasmo de la castaña–. Después de todo, por debajo de esa armadura de fría y cínica que tan bien te has construido está una persona tierna, dulce y cariñosa.

- ¿Qué hacemos con lo del dinero? –preguntó bruscamente Evy, repentinamente ansiosa por cambiar de tema–. ¿Atracamos un banco?

- Es una opción. Pero antes de convertirnos en forajidos (por muy chulo que suene) igual deberíamos buscar otras opciones... –Edmund aceptó el nuevo debate con una media sonrisa divertida–. ¿Y si vendemos tu Jaguar?

- Más te vale estar bromeando –Evy se incorporó bruscamente y le fusiló a través de sus ojos entornados.

- ¿Por qué? Su valor de mercado equivale a la deuda externa de Burundi... Es una idea razonable –insistió el Onza sin dejar que el peligro lo impresionara.

- Si tan razonable te parece... ¿por qué no le sugieres a tu hermana que venda su Rolls Royce? –propuso Evy dulcemente.

Edmund palideció: si Evy adoraba su Jaguar, su hermana Edna estaba luchando en los tribunales para que le permitieran casarse con su Rolls Royce y tener hijos con él. A lo único que quería más era a su hijo Elvis y sólo en ocasiones.

- ¿Las Vegas? Podemos arruinar un par de casinos... –sugirió de repente Escila, pensando lo bien que se le dio eso a Evy en Nueva Orleans.

- No –la Onza castaña captó al vuelo la idea de la morena mutilada–. Una cosa es Nueva Orleans y otra Las Vegas. Allí tienen dispositivos que localizan a cualquier persona con magia antes siquiera de que ponga un pie en el casino... Aunque, tal vez, si pudiéramos apostar... Una sola apuesta, realmente fuerte y que no podamos perder.

- ¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar algo así? –quiso saber Edmund.

- Ni idea –Evy se encogió de hombros–. Dame un par de días para que lo piense.

Tres días después, Evy aún continuaba buscándolo. Era la hora del desayuno y, como siempre, lo tomaban en el patio de El Dorado. Se habían trasladado a la escuela un par de días antes, acomodándose en las aulas que estaban menos dañadas.

Con frustración, Evy lanzó por encima de su cabeza el periódico deportivo que ojeaba y removió su achicoria con fuerza. De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron y se fijaron en Edna.

- Edna, cuando posaste desnuda para el playboy... ¿cuánto te pagaron?

- Estarás bromeando –intervino Emori, con la frente fruncida.

- En absoluto. Ya tengo las fotos reveladas y todo.

- Ah, bueno, si tienes las fotos entonces da igual –se burló el Onza-samurái.

Evy suspiró, planteándose de nuevo si esa relación no estaba ya muerta. En general, Emori la caía muy bien, era un amante genial y un colega divertido, pero también era demasiado tradicional y le empezaba a notar ciertas tendencias posesivas que no le gustaban lo más mínimo.

- Sí, lo de que una persona que supuestamente lleva año y medio muerta sea poster central de una revista de tirada mundial es lo de menos –le apoyó Edmund.

Edna se tomo unos segundos para deleitarse en la buena pareja que hacían su hermano y su prima antes de contestar.

- No me pagaron nada. Lo hice gratis. Bueno, y por recordarle al cabronazo del padre biológico de Elvis lo que se estaba perdiendo...

Evy hizo una mueca: comprendía el objetivo de su prima pero en esos momentos no le servía para atajar su problema económico.

- Joder –todos miraron a Evander, que leía muy concentrado el periódico que Evy había lanzado por los aires–. ¿habéis visto la clasificación de la liga de Quodpot? Los Charlotte Bobcats, van los primeros... De hecho pueden ganar la liga por primera vez en toda su historia si ganan a los Toronto Huskies.

Desde el mismo momento en el que pronunció la palabra "Quodpot", tanto Evy como Emori perdieron interés en la conversación y se pusieron a debatir algo sobre una humedad en el techo de la habitación que por el momento compartían. En cambio, Edna y Edmund, al escuchar "Charlotte Bobcats" adoptaron la misma expresión que algunas personas componían al oír "Voldemort".

- No creo que lo consigan: los Huskies están en racha –opinó Eneas, que, al contrario que su hermanastra, prefería el Quodpot al Quidditch.

- Ganarán –aseguraron Edmund y Edna con tal convicción que todos centraron sus miradas en ellos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabéis? –quiso saber Eirene, un poco molesta porque corrigieran a su... bueno, a Eneas.

- Era el equipo favorito de Estela –contestó Edmund. De pronto, tragó saliva y centró sus ojos en el bol de cereales.

- Ganarán. Sólo porque ella no está aquí para verlo porque fue lo bastante gilipollas como para dejarse matar –agregó Edna con un gruñido cargado de tanta seguridad como amargura.

- Ahí tienes tu apuesta segura –le indicó Escila a Evy con un gesto.

Y así fue como, apostando todo lo que tenían por los Bobcats, consiguieron el dinero que necesitaban no sólo como para reparar El Dorado, sino para montar la empresa Sweetworld (el nombre vino de la tienda de chuches favorita de Elvis) y comenzar su aventura empresarial.

Sin embargo, el rumor que decía que habían asaltado 29 bancos para conseguir el dinero estaba tan extendido que lo primero que hizo Joy cuando se encontró con Evy en París, donde quedaron para ir de compras, fue pegarle el broncazo por ir robando bancos... sin ella. ¡Qué manía con alejarla de la diversión!

Luego, cuando Evy se explicó, el broncazo vino por apostar al Quodpot, "traicionando los valores europeos del Quidditch". De cualquier modo, a Joy se le pasó en cuanto la Onza le regalo un bolso de Prada con zapatos a juego y prometió alejarse del Quodpot para siempre jamás.

&·&·&

- Y, a grandes rasgos es lo que os puedo contar. Ariel nunca me ha querido dar detalles de cómo funciona exactamente Sweetworld o de cómo se desarrolló exactamente la batalla de Anath –concluyó Michael, apunto de soltar su clásico "¿alguna pregunta?" que siempre usaba para cerrar sus clases.

La verdad es que Sirius sí que tenía una pregunta, pero era referente a la vida sentimental de Evy, concretamente, a la colección de amantes que le atribuían. Cosa que les incumbía a él y a ella, no a la Orden en pleno.

- ¿Crees que reabrirán El Dorado? –quiso saber Dumbledore con tono misterioso.

- ¿Temes a la competencia? –le picó Nadine.

- Todo lo contrario: era para saber si debía empezar a incluirlos en los programas de intercambio.

- Hasta donde sabemos, están usando la escuela como casa y los únicos alumnos son los propios Worstblood, intercambiando conocimientos entre sí –Michael se encogió de hombros–. Tendrás que preguntarle a Evy por sus planes. Si es que consigues que te los cuente...

- Hablando de ella. ¿Dónde la tenéis? Hay algunas cosas que Michael y yo querríamos debatir con esa cabeza loca –agregó Nadine con un tono serio que pretendía pasar por jovial.

- En mi casa...

- No, ya no. Se ha escapado –corrigió una voz ratonil que sobresaltó a todos.

- ¡Peter! –todos dejaron escapar exclamaciones a medio camino entre el susto y la recriminación.

- ¿Pero tú cuánto llevas aquí? –quiso saber Bell.

- Un rato –confesó Peter.

- ¿Qué es eso de que se ha escapado? –interrumpió Giselle totalmente histérica–. Se suponía que no podría salir de esa habitación ni física ni astralmente...

- Bueno, es que... –Peter vaciló. Ante tanta mirada amenazante, ya no se acordaba ni de cómo mover las cuerdas vocales para hablar hasta que vio las miradas de Dumbledore y James, más curiosas que enfadadas, y tomó un poco de valor–, resulta que cuando los elfos fueron a llevarle algo de comer estaba inconsciente, sin respiración y sin pulso... ¡Os lo juro, estaba como muerta!. ¡Y de repente...!. ¡PAM! Se levantó de un saltó y se largó corriendo... ¿Sabíais que se transforma en una especie de gato pardo enorme?

- Sí, Peter, lo sabíamos –confirmó Lily con una expresión homicida que habría sido la envidia de más de un mortífago.

- Pues yo no. Los Gremlins tienen más habilidades de las que pensaba... –agregó en voz más baja, casi para sí.

- ¿Seguro que no tenía pulso? –insistió Sirius.

- Seguro, tío, estaba como muerta del todo.

- ¿Y eso cómo pudo hacerlo? –se preguntó Bell así misma en voz alta–. ¿Sacrificó una vida para escapar?

- Si es la guardiana de la llave que custodiaba Sheila, no puede morir. Tampoco hay puertas que puedan detenerla. Era cuestión de tiempo... –negó Michael con un mohín de contrariedad.

- Puede que se proyectara astralmente llevándose con ella el pulso y la respiración –meditó Dumbledore.

- ¿SE PUEDE HACER ESO? –exclamó Giselle, totalmente asombrada.

- ¿Quién sabe? –se encogió de hombros el anciano mago.

- Evy –le contestó James–. Pero vete a saber dónde está ahora...

- Yo lo sé. Dadme una hora y la traeré de vuelta –Sirius se levantó con decisión.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –le retó Lizbell.

- La conozco –repuso simplemente el moreno de ojos grises antes de desaparecerse hasta el garaje de su casa, donde se quedó mirando unos segundos la moto.

Si sus suposiciones eran correctas (y más valía que lo fueran después de cómo fardó delante de Lizbell) Evy estaría en un lugar en el que los objetos muggles, como su moto, no serían bienvenidos. Sólo por eso, sacó las llaves decidido a usarla.

Mientras se aseguraba de que el depósito tuviera gasolina, escuchó un "crack" tras él. No le sorprendió, sabía quién era y por qué estaba allí.

- Tu dirás, Michael. ¿O debo llamarte Calvin? –Sirius volteó hacia el druida.

- Michael está bien. Y, en realidad, estoy aquí porque sé que tienes algo que preguntarme –replicó su ex profesor.

- Si lo sabes, para qué... –Sirius estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué quería que hiciera la pregunta que sabía que le iba a preguntar, pero se dio cuenta que era una estupidez, se tragó el orgullo y fue a ello–. Antes Lizbell ha insinuado que Evy se ha dedicado a coleccionar amantes... ¿Es cierto o no?

- En absoluto. Fue Inoé la que alentó los rumores. Curioso, teniendo en cuenta que es ella la que prefiere las cosas a granel –Michael se permitió unos segundos de divagación, que desquiciaron totalmente a Sirius, antes de revelar el número mágico de Evy–. Seis...

- ¿Sólo? –durante un segundo, el merodeador se sintió aliviado ante esa cifra casi ridícula. Hasta que se le metió en la cabezota que menos era peor que más. En fin, si fueran muchos seguramente tendrían tan poca importancia que ella no recordaría ni sus nombres, pero siendo pocos implicaba que significaron algo para ella–. ¿Quiénes? –sin darse cuenta, su voz era un gruñido amenazador.

- Pues... –Michael sí lo notó y, durante unos segundos, consideró la posibilidad de no revelar sus identidades por la seguridad de esos pobres chavales. Peeeeero, después de todo, de pobres nada, que ellos se lo buscaron–. Un noruego, llamado Olaf Oluvsen, al que se dice que dejó porque su madre le pagó cuarenta mil coronas.

"Gaël Gautier, un Squib que trabajaba en un casino de Nueva Orleans hasta que Evy lo llevó a la bancarrota. Cuando ella montó el Skulls les ofreció trabajo a todos los que mandó al paro. Gaël fue nombrado jefe de sala y compartieron cama durante un par de noches. Parece que el chico se emocionó demasiado, le pidió matrimonio y ella le dijo que no. Fin de la historia. Al menos, en lo que a romanticismo se refiere, porque es el director del "Hagia Afrodita", el garito-casino que inauguraron el mes pasado en Las Vegas.

"El siguiente fue Emori Watoru, del que creo haberte hablado bastante...

- Sí. ¿Golpeador, verdad? –para extrañeza del druida, Sirius lucía una sonrisa torcida. Michael asintió–. ¡Cómo no!

- De todas formas, no duró más de dos meses y, dado que ahora mismo él está con Edna, no creo que vayan a volver.

"Después fue un italiano llamado Flavio Frapuccino, un aspirante a piloto de fórmula uno que le regaló un Lamborggini amarillo el pasado San Valentín. De hecho, aunque no están juntos, se pasa el rato haciéndole regalos caros...

Vaya, sí que le dio fuerte a ese... Pero lo que le importaba era el presente.

- ¿Y ahora?. ¿Está con alguien?

- Edmund Worstblood. Según Edna, son la pareja ideal. Lleva meses preparando la boda, pero parece que ella está muy colgada de un tal Jasper (no sé su apellido) y que no le interesa atarse con nadie.

- ¿Jasper? –repitió incrédulamente Sirius.

- Un nombre ridículo, lo sé. Pero igualmente está loca por él, quien no le hace el menor caso. Al menos eso dice Ariel...

- ¿Y no tienes nada sobre él? No sé, una foto, su dirección, sus alergias alimentarias...

- Nada –negó Michael apesadumbrado–. Lamento no haberte ayudado más...

- La verdad es que sigo sin saber por qué Ethan hizo lo que hizo. Por muy mal que yo le caiga...

- No le caes mal a Ethan –cortó Michael con tono seguro–. A la que no le gustas lo más mínimo es a Celeste. Verás, no quise decirlo delante de Lily y Lizbell: ya sabes que Inoé fue la que robó el Cetro de Hogwarts. Para entregarlo, impuso varias condiciones. Una de ellas fue que Ethan y Celeste la adoptaran, por ejemplo. Otra, que tú te alejaras de Evy... O que Evy se alejara de ti, como prefieras. Tal vez, Ethan no debió acceder a ese punto... En su defensa debo decir que se ha pasado estos años tratando de librarse de ese contrato, pero incluye un juramento inquebrantable.

- ¿Y eso del tratado lo sabe Evy? –preguntó Sirius, recordando la forma en la que la Onza se había alejado de su padre en Viena.

- Es precisamente lo que quiero explicarle –Michael frunció la frente hasta que sus cejas casi se tocaron–. ¿De verdad sabes dónde está?

- La conozco –repitió Sirius con más seguridad aún que antes. Después de todo, ahora sabía que sólo tenía que enfrentarse a dos rivales y un juramento inquebrantable. Pan comido.

&·&·&

Después de que Sirius y Michael se fueran, un espeso silencio se cernió sobre la mesa, bien porque la mayoría estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, bien porque nadie sabía qué decir para romperlo...

- ¿Un caramelo? –salvo Dumbledore, por lo visto.

James casi se rió, de hecho, se habría reído de no ser porque en ese momento sucedieron varias cosas de forma consecutiva.

La primera es que notó lo furiosa que estaba Lily. La pelirroja llevaba un rato así, pero todos estaban demasiado abstraídos con el relato de Michael para captarlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, James la escuchó claramente musitar:

- Puta Onza ingrata. Reemplazarme por una pelandrusca. ¡Y profesora de aerobic Strip además!

Por un lado, fue un alivio que la furia de su esposa se dirigiera por primera vez en meses hacia alguien que no fuera él. Por otro, estaba más enfadada de lo habitual y le preocupaba que perdiera el control de sus poderes.

Afortunadamente, eso no llegó a pasar porque en ese momento, todos detectaron la presencia de unos visitantes acercándose a la puerta de Godric's Hollows. Primero fueron Dumbledore, Moody y Marlene, luego James, Lizbell y Nadine y, finalmente, Lily y Bell.

- ¡Por Merlín! –pese a ser la última en detectarlo, fue Bell quien primero los identificó, en particular a uno de ellos.

Para cuando James reconocía el aura que había sorprendido a su amiga y fruncía el ceño por ello, la rubia ya se había levantado de la mesa, subido las escaleras del garaje y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Aunque alguien estaba tocando el timbre impacientemente, Bell se detuvo un segundo a contemplar su imagen en el espejo de la entrada. La verdad es que estaba hecha un verdadero desastre con aquellos pantalones de deporte y el pelo en una coleta.

Rápidamente, ya que el timbre no paraba de sonar, se soltó el pelo, se lanzó un chorro de agua con la varita y luego ejecutó un hechizo para secarse el pelo. Cuando terminó, su pelo estaba completamente rizado, pero se veía limpio y reluciente.

- ¿Vas a abrir? –al volverse se encontró con James y por su cara y su tono de voz (un curioso equilibrio entre la diversión, la furia y el sarcasmo) supo que había visto toda la operación.

- Desde luego –Bell se ruborizó un poco con el comentario de James, pero ese sonrojo fue cubierto por otro sonrojo aún mayor al abrir la puerta y encontrarle a él.

Estaba más delgado, pálido y ojeroso que nunca. La ropa que lucía estaba desgreñada, como si acabara de enfrentarse a un pequeño batallón de mortífagos para llegar hasta allí. Desde luego, no parecía un joven de poco más de veinte años... Y con todo eso, su atractivo parecía haberse quintuplicado.

Con reticencia, Bell apartó sus ojos de Remus Lupin para fijarlos en sus tres acompañantes. Tenía tomada de la mano a una niña de pelo rubio cobrizo y ojos del mismo color que brillaban de forma posesiva.

Al lado de la niña estaba situado un chaval de no más de quince años, uno ochenta de estatura, que debía de ser el hermano de la pequeña. Al otro lado de Remus, colgando de su brazo, estaba una despampanante castaña vestida con una estrechísima túnica a la que Bell odió más que nunca.

Todos y cada uno de ellos eran licántropos.

- ¿No les vais a invitar a entrar? –fue Lily la que rompió el tenso silencio, les tendió los brazos a los recién llegados y exclamó–: Jack, Remus, bienvenidos a casa.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bueno, bueno, esta vez nadie se me puede quejar: capítulo doble, prácticamente todo lo que hizo Evy en tres años (luego hablaremos de eso) y la reaparición de Remus y Jack (también hay que hablar de ella)... Ha cundido.

A ver cosillas sobre el capi...

La primera, sobre Evy y su vida sentimental que Michael acaba de resumir. Pues bien, de los seis hombres que ha mencionado, sólo tres han pasado realmente por su cama, el resto son puro cuento chino. Se admiten teorías de cuáles sí lo hicieron...

Ah, y por si os habéis quedado con la duda de cuantos coches tiene Evy: cuatro. El Jaguar rojo (en paz descanse), un Mercedes azul, un Lamborgini amarillo y un Aston Martin verde. ¿Alguien ha captado el paralelismo con Hogwarts?

La segunda, sobre Jack. Permitidme una carcajada malévola... Mira que me disteis ideas para salvarla (vampirismo, medicinas milagrosas, etc...) y a nadie se le ocurrió lo de la licantropía, al menos que me dijera. Sí, vuelvo a sentirme imprevisible.

Tercero, el Quodpot es un invento de Rowling, que aparece en el libro de Quidditch a través de los tiempos. Por si no lo tenéis, consiste en once jugadores tratando de meter la quaffle en una cesta antes de que explote. Los nombres de los equipos mencionados, corresponden a dos equipos de la NBA. En el caso de los Toronto Huskies, ya no existe.

Las Mantícoras son unos bichos con cabeza de hombres, cuerpo de león y cola de escorpión. Aparece en "Criaturas mágicas y dónde encontrarlas", también de Rowling.

El Regent Beverly Wilshire es el hotel donde se hospedan Richard Gere y Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman. Ignoro si existía en 1978.

Creo que todas/os sabéis de donde salió el anacronismo referente a Morfeo y Neo.

Manaus es una ciudad de Brasil, situada en la cuenca del Amazonas.

Y... no sé qué más, me parece que he explicado casi todo. Igual no debería haberlo hecho porque ahora no vais a tener nada que comentarme... Snif.

En fin, queridas/os mías/os, nos leemos en febrero.

Muchos besos de tarta de manzana con chocolate caliente (para el hemisferio norte) o helado (para el hemisferio sur).

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	8. Esos caminos de licántropos

Hola, hola. ¡Feliz día Después de San Valentín¿A que no esperabais verme por aquí tan pronto? Consideradlo un regalo de San Valentín un tanto retorcido, principalmente porque como que escenas de amor no es que haya muchas en este capi... Cosa que tampoco vendrá mal, así nos sacudimos las melosidades relacionadas con el día del enano gordo alado y en pañales que a veces tiene una pésima puntería.

Sin más rollos, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre los RR los encontraréis contestados en otro RR. ¡A disfrutar!

**Prácticamente arte 8.**

**Esos caminos de licántropos.**

- ¿No los vais a invitar a entrar? –fue Lily la que rompió el tenso silencio, les tendió los brazos a los recién llegados y exclamó–: Jack, Remus, bienvenidos a casa.

Jack sonrió, atravesó el umbral a tal velocidad que los rizos de Bell revoletearon al viento y se lanzó a los brazos de Lily.

- Habéis estado ocupados –observó la licántropa, dedicándole a la tripa de la pelirroja una de sus clásicas sonrisas de diablilla. Sólo que, ahora, esa sonrisa tenía un matiz lobuno–. ¿Qué va a ser?

- Niña/niño –replicó la pareja a la vez antes de intercambiar una mirada de irritación.

- Entiendo –Jack sonrió con complicidad, alegrándose de que esos dos siguieran como siempre. En ese momento, alguien le tocó en el hombro.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí, no? –le reclamó su hermano Will.

- Me suenas... ¿Cómo va la sífilis? –le preguntó mientras le abrazaba.

- No tengo sífilis –corrigió el ex prefecto con un gruñido.

- Aún –matizó Jesse, reemplazando a su amigo en los brazos de Jack y depositando un beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

Por su parte, Lily observaba el cuadro que se había montado en la puerta de su casa: James lanzándole miradas de pura furia a Remus, el licántropo removiéndose incómodo, Bell colorada como un tomate y totalmente paralizada, la pequeña de pelo cobrizo aferrando más y más las manos de Remus y, por último, el que parecía ser su hermano observando ansiosamente a Jack y los que la abrazaban...

¡Cómo le habría gustado que Sirius estuviera allí! Ella no era buena anfitriona, lo único que iba a lograr era dar un paso en falso que aumentaría la tensión que se respiraba en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Por qué no pasáis dentro? Debéis de estar cansados del viaje... Y hay caramelos de sabores –por fortuna, Dumbledore sí que era bueno rompiendo situaciones incómodas.

- No comemos caramelos. Somos carnívoros –gruñó el joven licántropo de pelo cobrizo.

- Ryan, controla tu lengua jovencito –Jack volteó rápidamente hacia él para dedicarle una mirada de advertencia antes de volverse hacia Dumbledore con expresión de madre pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de su hijo–. No se lo tenga en cuenta, es que es muy temperamental.

Entre tanto, Ryan se había metido las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta con expresión herida y molesta. Lo que nadie habría sabido decir era si se debía a que Jack le hubiera regañado o a que le hubiera llamado jovencito siendo sólo cuatro años más joven que ella.

- Es demasiado joven para ti, Will –le advirtió Jack a su hermano al ver que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la niña.

- No se trata de esto –el ex prefecto dio un brusco respingo y se volvió hacia su hermana–. Me preguntaba quiénes eran. Como no te has tomado la molestia de presentarnos...

- Ella es Ámbar –intervino Remus, con una media sonrisa por la breve pulla entre hermanos–, y él, como habréis deducido, es Ryan.

Como es natural, todos los presentes se morían de ganas de resolver las dudas obvias: porqué Jack era una licántropa, dónde coño habían estado todos esos años y de dónde habían sacado al par de niños que Jack trataba como si fueran hijos suyos... Pero primero, habría que romper esa barrera de hielo que James parecía haber construido usando para ellos las amargas palabras cruzadas en la discusión que él y Remus mantuvieron dos años atrás.

Dumbledore ya se estaba planteando cómo lograrlo cuando Michael regresó de su conversación con Sirius.

- ¡Vaya! Esto sí que es una sorpresa –exclamó el druida al ver a Remus.

- Lo mismo digo –coincidió el licántropo, antes de dirigirle la palabra por primera vez a James–. ¿Qué hacen aquí él y Lizbell?

Durante unos segundos, Lily temió que su marido le espetara a su antiguo amigo que él en su casa admitía a quien quería y que él no se contaba entre ellos. Pero en vez de eso, James sonrió, comprendiendo el motivo de la pregunta y respondió casi con amabilidad:

- Es por Evy. Resulta que está viva...

- Siete vidas,. ¿no? –dijo irónicamente el licántropo tras superar la sorpresa inicial–. ¿Y dónde está? –agregó en tono levemente amenazador, deseando encontrarse con la Onza para decirle cuatro cosillas.

- No lo sabemos. Estaba confinada en mi casa, pero se escapó –explicó Dumbledore.

- ¿Y quién la estaba vigilando para que se pudiera escapar de tu casa? –se extrañó Remus.

- ¡Remus! –la respuesta vino por sí sola, saltando hacia él alegremente, feliz de verle de vuelta.

- Hola, Peter –ni siquiera notó el gélido saludo de su amigo de tan feliz que estaba de que los cuatro merodeadores volvieran a estar juntos.

- Puck –gritó de pronto James. Si esperaba que elfo se materializara allí mismo... Pues iba a ser que no. Visto que Puck seguía sin hacerle el menor caso, el moreno de pelo revuelto cambió de técnica–. Ryan, Ámbar,. ¿por qué no vais a comer algo a la cocina?

- No tenemos hambre –gruñó el adolescente. James arrugó la frente¿eran todos los licántropos adolescentes tan irascibles? Porque no recordaba que Remus fuera tan cortante salvo cuando había luna llena y no era el caso.

- Da igual. ¿No ves que lo que quieren es hablar de sus cosas sin nosotros? –intervino ásperamente Ámbar. Su voz era extraña, demasiado ronca para pertenecer a una niña–. A veces pareces tonto...

Ryan volteó hacia la pequeña agresivamente para encontrarse con una mirada de advertencia tanto de Jack como de Remus. Ámbar, muy segura y tranquila, le sacó la lengua burlona.

- Yo os acompañaré. También tengo hambre –al igual que Joy, Jack no formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix. La diferencia era que ésta tampoco quería ser parte de ella. Con ayudar a Remus en las misiones se sentía satisfecha.

Mientras Remus bajaba junto a los otros al sótano, Will siguió a su hermana y la interceptó antes de que llegara a la cocina.

- ¡Suéltala! –gruñó Ryan al ver que se la llevaba prácticamente a rastras hacia el jardín.

- Tranquilo, Ryan, pedidle a Puck que os ponga un filete poco hecho, que yo enseguida voy –le aseguró Jack, dejándose arrastrar. La verdad es que no le gustaba nada el recibimiento que Will le había dispensado a Remus y se moría de ganas de reprochárselo.

- ¿Me los vas a contar o qué? –preguntó Will antes de que su hermana atacara.

- ¿Contar el qué? –fue tan seco el tono del ex prefecto que Jack se olvidó por el momento de lo que quería decirle.

- No sé. ¿Qué tal si empiezas por decirme cómo es que estás viva y eres una chica-lobo?

- Me mordió un licántropo –Jack se encogió de hombros. Para un auror no debía suponer el menor misterio...

_- Eso_ ya me lo imagino –durante un breve instante, los ojos verde jade se desviaron hacia la puerta que llevaba al sótano.

- ¡Oh! –comprendió Jack al notar el breve movimiento–. ¿Piensas que fue Remus el que me mordió? .¿Estás loco?. ¡Él es enfermizamente cuidadoso con estas cosas!

- ¿Entonces quién...?

- ¡Pues el mismo que a Ámbar, Alan y Albert! –gritó Jack, como si ese fuera un nombre que su hermano debiese conocer.

- ¿Quién es Albert? –pero, obviamente, ese nombre no le decía nada a Will.

- El abuelo de Ámbar... –Jack rodó los ojos, como si no entendiera que alguien no supiera algo tan básico–. Le mordió un licántropo cuando volvía de jugar al ajedrez en el parque y se le olvidó comentar ese detallito en casa. Bueno, dijo que fue su perro porque no quería reconocer que se había escapado de casa. Al mes siguiente se transformó, solo los niños sobrevivieron...

"Después de eso fue más cuidadoso... Remus y yo nos hospedamos en su casa de Suiza durante una luna llena.

- ¿Y si tan cuidadoso era, cómo terminó mordiéndote?

- Albert no me mordió. Fue Greyback... ¡A todos nos mordió Greyback!

- ¿Pero no acabas de decir que...? Vale, mejor empieza desde el principio... No, –cortó Will, al darse cuenta que esa frase podría conducir a que su hermana rememorara para él su más tierna infancia–. Empieza desde que os fuisteis a Alemania...

&·&·&

_Frontera suizo-alemana, 1978._

Llovía.

¿Cómo no iba a llover? Era típico de su suerte que el mismo día que Remus decidía dejarla tirada (por novena vez desde que se fue con él de Inglaterra, siempre coincidiendo con la luna llena) cayera la mayor tormenta desde el diluvio universal.

En realidad era el mismo jueguito de siempre: se acercaba la luna llena, a Remus le daba la paranoia sobreprotectora con que si insistía en estar con él su vida correría peligro, Jack le recordaba que su vida _YA_ corría peligro. Al día siguiente, descubría que él se había largado sin dejarle siquiera una nota.

Y empezaba la persecución. Si Jack insistía en ir tras él, era por tres razones básicas: no le apetecía nada volver a Inglaterra, nadie se atrevía a dejarla tirada y porque la mayoría de las veces no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba (era Remus quién llevaba los mapas).

Puede que fuera una persona geográficamente despistada (ahora mismo no sabía si estaba en Francia, Alemania, Suiza o ese país de nombre impronunciable que empezaba con L) pero lo compensaba con una gran habilidad para hacerse entender sin tener ni pajolera idea de otros idiomas y con su talento como rastreadora.

Además, localizar a Remus no era demasiado complicado. Bastaba con encontrar a una mujer con una mínima capacidad visual (incluso medio ciega servía) y preguntarle si había visto a un joven de pelo castaño y magnéticos ojos dorados.

Tres segundos después estaba sobre la pista con un hatillo lleno de comida que ella tiraba poco después sin probarla. Era lo suficiente precavida para sospechar que los celos podrían hacer que alguna de esas mujeres tratara de envenenarla.

Para lo que no había sido lo bastante precavida fue para llevar un paraguas en la maleta. Además, cuando llovía la cosa se complicaba un poco: no había nadie por la calle y nadie abría a desconocidos la puerta de su casa en esos tiempos tan oscuros.

De hecho, con los mortífagos por ahí danzando, tampoco era muy prudente que una jovencita indefensa como Jack saliera sola en una noche en que el estruendo del agua cayendo acallaría todos sus gritos. Pero cuando una ha excedido en dos meses el tiempo de vida que los médicos "generosamente" le calculaban, sabe que forzar los límites de la prudencia es un riesgo más que asumible.

¿Habría salido ya la luna? Tenía que llegar a Mülheim antes de que anocheciera. Alzó el rostro hacia el cielo, pero estaba tan oscuro que lo único que consiguió fue empaparse la cara...

Con un suspiro, sacó la varita, realizó un _lumos_ antes de sujetarla con la boca y alumbrar un mapa de la zona. Había una razón por la que Remus se encargaba de la cartografía: nadie tenía peor sentido de la orientación que Jack.

Si no se había perdido, por allí debería haber una encrucijada con indicaciones para llegar a una posada mágica llamada "La marmita de Morgana". Tras alumbrar con la varita un poco más allá del mapa, Jack recibió dos noticias: una buena y una mala.

La buena era que había logrado llegar a la encrucijada sin más contratiempos. La mala, que el panel de indicaciones estaba caído en el suelo y con la tinta borrada.

¡Genial! .¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Respondiendo a su pregunta, un aullido resonó por el valle. Fantástico. Eso le pasaba por hablar...

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente persiguiendo licántropos para saber que ese aullido pertenecía a uno de ellos. ¿Qué debería hacer: volver atrás o seguir adelante? Sabía que estaba más cerca de la "marmita de Morgana" que de la anterior posada así que, suponiendo que tomara el camino correcto, lo más rápido sería avanzar.

Claro que, como "retroceder" era una palabra que no entraba en el vocabulario de Jack, ella hubiera seguido adelante aunque la faltaran ciento diez mil millas para llegar.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, optó por el camino de la derecha, que le parecía el menos encharcado de todos. No tardó en darse cuenta del error que había cometido ya que, pese a su desconocimiento absoluto de los puntos cardinales, hasta Jack notó que discurría hacia el sur en lugar de hacia el este como debería...

De nuevo escuchó otro aullido. Esta vez a su izquierda y más cerca. Peligrosamente cerca...

Sin embargo, Jack no le dio la importancia que debería haberle dado, después de todo, por ahí tendría que haber presas más apetecibles que ella. Probablemente habría tenido razón de no ser porque sufrió un repentino ataque de tos sanguinolenta...

El olor de su sangre flotó por el bosque hasta llegar a las fosas nasales de Fenrir Greyback que, atraído por él, viró hacia su nueva presa para alivio de la pobre liebre, que era la anterior.

Greyback no fue el único en captar el olor a sangre humana: el grupo de tres licántropos al que Jack escuchó aullar también lo hizo. Sabiendo que su presa, otro licántropo, iría hacia él, no tardaron en cambiar de dirección.

Entre tanto, Jack proseguía con su paseo por el bosque, bajo la lluvia, sin saber el caos que había desatado hasta que lo vio parado en medio del camino.

Color gris plata. Pelaje largo desgreñado. Malévolos ojos amarillo mugroso. Uñas demasiado largas para un cánido. Le bastó eso para saber que no era Remus y que lo más sensato sería trepar a un árbol lo más deprisa posible...

Tanto Jack como el lobo iniciaron la carrera a la vez: ella hacia el árbol más cercano y él hacia ella. Pero las piernas humanas no eran competencia para las cuatro patas del depredador.

Aunque Jack estaba lo bastante cerca del árbol para llegar a agarrarse a una de sus ramas bajas, antes de que pudiera tomar impulso y empezar a trepar el lobo había clavado sus dientes en su pierna derecha y trataba de arrastrarla lejos del árbol. Jack se aferró con fuerza a las ramas, tratando de izarse con los brazos al tiempo que golpeaba el morro del cánido con la pierna libre.

Un gemido de dolor y la liberación de su pierna le indicaron a Jack que había dado en el blanco. Ignorando el dolor de la pierna herida, empezó a trepar por el árbol.

No había ascendido medio metro cuando sintió de nuevo los dientes del lobo, que de un salto había logrado hacer presa en los músculos lumbares de la muchacha y tiraba de ella hacia atrás, tratando de hacerla caer. Sabiendo que si se soltaba sería su fin, Jack se agarró a la rama como si le fuera la vida en ello, cosa que, por otro lado, era cierta...

Pero las fuerzas de una humana no pueden medirse contra las de un licántropo transformado, al menos, no por mucho tiempo... Tras lo que a Jack le pareció una eternidad, sus nudillos empezaron a aflojarse, el cansancio la incitaba a rendirse...

De repente, oyó el sonido de un golpe seco, como el de un saco de patatas al chocar contra el suelo. Durante unos terribles segundos, Jack pensó que el ruido lo produjo ella misma al soltarse y agradeció que ser desmembrada por un licántropo hambriento no fuera tan doloroso como había imaginado.

Sintiendo una morbosa curiosidad, la joven se atrevió a abrir un ojo y se quedó muy sorprendida cuando lo único que vio fueron ramas donde esperaba encontrar los colmillos de un lobo. Desconcertada, miró hacia abajo: el lobo gris estaba luchando con un lobo blanco como la nieve.

Justo cuando Jack estaba a punto de soltarse, el lobo blanco había llegado, derribando al gris y logrando que liberara a su presa. Ahora los dos luchaban, aunque el gris parecía tener más posibilidades de ganar.

Consciente de que si caía en medio de la pelea no tendría demasiadas posibilidades de sobrevivir, Jack gastó sus últimas fuerzas en trepar hasta las ramas más altas y estables. Una vez allí, se posicionó de tal manera que pudiera ver como terminaba todo.

Parecía que mientras ella se ponía a salvo, había aparecido el resto de la manada del lobo blanco: dos lobeznos cuyos pelajes mostraban reflejos rojizos bajo la luz lunar y que se lanzaron a la melé. En pocos segundos, el lobo gris huía con el rabo entre las piernas. Uno de los lobos rojizos salió en su persecución, pero el blanco lo detuvo con un aullido de advertencia.

En cuanto al otro lobo rojizo, el más pequeño, se había sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros y miraba hacia Jack con curiosidad. Tras unos segundos, decidió acercarse a investigar, pero antes de que pudiera dar más de un paso otro lobo más (este de color castaño) se interpuso en su camino.

Al ver a un depredador más grande, el lobo rojizo corrió junto a sus compañeros y, todos juntos, se enfrentaron a él. Jack no supo cómo terminó la cosa, ya que la pérdida de sangre la hizo desmayarse (aunque no caer del árbol), pero de haberse mantenido consciente habría visto como los dos lobeznos y el lobo blanco terminaban reconociendo al castaño como su líder.

Cuando Jack se "despertó" ya era de día, pero no fue la luz del sol lo que la hizo recuperar parcialmente la consciencia, sino la sensación de que alguien trataba de bajarla del árbol. En su mente se había infiltrado a fondo la idea de que si se soltaba del árbol moriría y la idea de que alguien tratara de alejarla de él, hizo que recurriera a sus últimas fuerzas para evitarlo.

- Tranquila, Jack, confía en mí, por favor –le suplicó una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

- ¿Remus? –susurró, tratando de abrir los ojos, pero el sol daba directamente en ellos y no le sirvió de nada.

- Tranquila –repitió Remus mientras pasaba el cuerpo herido de la chica a Ryan, que esperaba al pie del árbol–, Albert se va a ocupar de ti.

- ¿Y quién es Albert? –quiso preguntar, pero se sentía demasiado cansada como para mantenerse consciente un poco más.

- ¡Ey, no, Jack! –Remus volvía a cargarla y, al notar que se dormía, la sacudió para evitarlo–. ¡Ni se te ocurra!. ¡Sigue conmigo!

- Pero estoy cansada –protestó Jack, sin fuerzas–, anoche me atacó un licántropo... Duele mucho.

- Lo sé, Jack, lo sé –asintieron tanto Remus como Ámbar y Ryan. Aunque viviera mil años, ningún licántropo era capaz de olvidar el dolor que les acompañaba el mes previo a la primera transformación.

La casa donde vivía el pequeño grupo de licántropos no quedaba muy lejos. Remus había puesto unas vendas apretadas para que cortaran la hemorragia, ya que las heridas producidas por una mordedura de licántropo no se pueden cerrar con magia, pero en el trayecto se quedaron empapadas y hubo que cambiarlas.

- ¿Podrás curarla? –le preguntó Remus al anciano Albert.

- Curé a los niños –Albert examinó las heridas de la muchacha apenas fue depositada en la cama–. Las heridas son bastante limpias, no creo que conlleven ninguna dificultad...

Sin embargo, tres días más tarde, Jack no estaba para nada recuperada: sí, las heridas habían cerrado, pero padecía una fiebre que iba desde los 31 a los 43 grados y de vez en cuando vomitaba sangre.

Albert estaba desconcertado: nada procedente de su corta experiencia le indicaba qué podía estar mal con esa chica. Lo normal es que tras unos días estuviera dolorida y débil, pero en pie.

Para colmo, Ryan presionaba continuamente porque quería ir tras Greyback, al que odiaba con toda su alma.

- No es el momento –solía ser la respuesta de Albert.

Albert había sido un buen líder, aunque un líder viejo y prudente, más propenso a meditar las cosas que a actuar impulsivamente (lo que no cuadraba para nada con la impetuosidad adolescente de Ryan), pero ahora que Remus era el líder, un líder joven y fuerte, las cosas cambiarían. Ryan estaba deseando que su amiga se recuperara para ir junto al inglés a cazar al malvado Greyback.

- Sin embargo, Jack no mejoraba. Diez días después de la luna llena, Albert se confesó totalmente incapaz de curar a Jack.

- Deberíamos llevarla al hospital –Remus se pasó las manos por el pelo y cerró los ojos con arrepentimiento–. Debimos llevarla al hospital desde el primer momento.

- Está a dos días de marcha –le recordó Albert.

- Me apareceré con ella en la puerta –Remus avanzó decidido hacia la cama.

- No lo resistirá –Albert le detuvo agarrándole por el codo.

- Me apareceré y traeré un sanador conmigo –decidió el licántropo inglés tras unos segundos de meditación.

- No querrá acompañarte. Todos saben que esta es una casa de licántropos: en cuanto se den cuenta que los traes aquí, se desaparecerán de vuelta –señaló pacientemente el anciano.

- Lo secuestraré...

- ¿Y poner en peligro a la manada entera? –Albert trató de que el nuevo líder reaccionara sensatamente.

- ¿Y dejar que muera si no lo hago? –replicó desesperadamente Remus.

- ¡Por Hécate! –exclamó de pronto Ámbar. Al notar las miradas extrañadas de los varones de la habitación señaló la cortina–. Allí hay alguien...

- ¿Fuera? –Ryan ya iba a salir a investigar, pero su hermana negó con la cabeza.

- Dentro, detrás de las cortinas –explicó la niña.

- No hay nadie –Albert levantó la tela raída para demostrarlo.

- ¡Está ahí, lo juro! Era una mujer... Olvidadlo –decidió finalmente Ámbar con un gruñido de frustración.

No tardó en abandonar la habitación. Estaba un poco harta de ser la pequeña del grupo y de que por eso mismo nunca la tomaran en serio. Dado que no había nada mejor por allí, decidió desfogar su rabia dando una fuerte patada a una piedra.

- ¡Vaya! –la piedra salió volando y terminó aterrizando en el puño del ser más extraño que Ámbar hubiera visto en toda su vida. Gracias a los libros de Remus, que había cotilleado aquellos días, le pareció una especie de elfo doméstico, sólo que mucho más fuerte que los que aparecían en los dibujos.

- ¿Es tuyo? –el elfo le tendió la piedra a la niña.

- No exactamente –Ámbar le miró con desconfianza–. ¿Qué hace por aquí?

- Busco "La marmita de Morgana", pero creo que me he perdido. Vi el humo de vuestro fuego y me acerqué a investigar –explicó la extraña criatura.

- ¡Ámbar! –al volverse descubrió a su hermano y a Remus, que acababan de olisquear al extraño–. Entra en la casa...

- Licántropos –suspiró el elfo, rodando sus enormes ojos–. No os quiero hacer ningún daño, sólo busco un lugar donde pasar la noche...

- ¿Qué hay en ese maletín? –quiso saber Remus tras examinarle atentamente y sentir que había algo familiar en él.

- Mis instrumentos. Mi nombre es Ariel y soy el mejor medimago especializado en semihumanos del mundo –explicó el elfo con orgullo, omitiendo que era el único dedicado a dicha especialidad.

Si hubo un momento en toda su vida en la que Remus pudo llegar a creer que el universo no se regía por los caprichos del azar sino que existía algo parecido a la predestinación, fue ese. Después de todo, no podía ser casualidad que justo cuando él estuviera considerando seriamente la idea de someter a base de _Imperius_ a un sanador, apareciera uno por allí.

Y tenía razón, la presencia de Ariel allí no era en absoluto casualidad: el elfo estaba pagando una antigua deuda con una amiga común de ambos.

- Pues nos viene de perlas –habló Ryan, impaciente porque Jack se recuperara para que todos juntos pudieran salir a cazar a Greyback–, tenemos una enferma en casa. Podría darle un vistazo de paso que se queda a pasar aquí la noche...

- Si no le importa... –agregó Remus, molesto por la ansiedad del joven.

- Oh, no, me parece lo más justo – "teniendo en cuenta que para eso estoy aquí", pensó Ariel mientras seguía a los licántropos a la casa.

Realmente no hay nada como estar en las manos de buenos profesionales: a Ariel le llevó menos de cinco minutos y tres preguntas averiguar lo que le pasaba a Jack.

- ¿Es esta la paciente? –fue la primera pregunta que hizo al ver a Jack pálida y sudorosa en la cama.

- Sí –contestó Albert en tono de "eso lo sé hasta yo".

- ¿La mordió un licántropo?

- Sí –repitió Albert en el mismo tono.

Al contrario que los sanadores normales, Ariel no fue tan estúpido para preguntar cuánto hacía que estaba así sino que él mismo dedujo que unos quince días.

- ¿Saben si padecía alguna enfermedad degenerativa previa? –quiso saber en su lugar.

- Sí –Remus estuvo a punto de empezar a darse cabezazos contra la pared–. La enfermedad de Lamia.

- Bueno, eso lo explica todo –Ariel empezó a revolver su maletín mientras explicaba a la manada lo que ocurría–. Supongo que ha sufrido también oscilaciones fuertes de la temperatura¿verdad? –no esperó a que nadie contestara–. Eso es porque el lobo y la lamia están luchando por su sangre. Cuando gana la Lamia la temperatura cae, cuando lo hace el lobo, aumenta. ¡Aquí están!

Ariel sonrió triunfal mientras mostraba dos viales con pociones: una era del color blanco amarillento de la luna llena mientras que la otra era color sangre oscura.

- Bueno, caballeros y señorita, tienen cinco minutos para decidir qué quieren que le cure: la licantropía o la enfermedad de Lamia.

- ¿Se puede curar la licantropía? –se emocionaron Ámbar y Remus. Albert y Ryan gruñeron en desacuerdo.

- Sólo si se toma esta poción antes de la primera transformación y no en todos los casos –Ariel les mostró el vial blanco–. Es un invento mío, aún está en fase experimental. Creo que con vuestra amiga funcionará, claro que, es probable que la enfermedad de Lamia acabe con ella antes de la próxima luna llena.

- ¿Y si le das el rojo oscuro? –quiso saber Remus.

- Reprimirá los virus de la Lamia haciendo que la licantropía gane la batalla. De esa forma vivirá más tiempo –Ariel miró intensamente al castaño de ojos dorados sabiendo que la decisión dependía de él–. Tú dirás... No es por presionar, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

No, no lo tenían. Y aún así, esa era la clase de decisión que debían tomar sus padres o, por lo menos, Will. ¿Le daría Ariel los segundos justos para aparecerse en Inglaterra, explicarle lo sucedido, traerle allí y que tomara la decisión?

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó el elfo al notar que el joven ya había tomado una decisión.

- Verás... –Remus hizo una breve pausa, ordenando sus ideas antes de exponerlas–, creo que yo no tengo derecho a tomar una decisión así por ella, pero tiene un hermano mayor y...

- ¿Y qué derecho tiene él a tomar la decisión por ella? –cortó Ariel.

- No sé... ¿Porque son familia? –sólo por la cara que puso el elfo cuando Remus uso esa palabra, ya sabía que no era el argumento más convincente.

- Familia –bufó Ariel–. Si yo hablara de familia... Mira, si realmente hubiera tiempo, te mandaría a Inglaterra a que trajeras a toda su familia para que montaran un debate aquí mismo, pero no lo hay: es momento de actuar. Tú la debes de conocer bien, debes de saber lo que ella elegiría, de estar consciente en estos momentos.

- ¿Y si tuvieras que tomar tú la decisión? –preguntó Remus.

- Probablemente, curaría la enfermedad de Lamia. Después de todo, sé que esa poción funciona al cien por cien –contestó el elfo-médico sin dudar.

- Pero será un licántropo –apuntó Remus.

- Pero vivirá.

Aquella discusión podía haberse prolongado por los siglos de los siglos (o hasta que la paciente muriera, cosa que ocurriría mucho antes), pero entonces Jack empezó a hablar en sueños.

- Aún no, por favor... –fue lo único que dijo entrecortadamente.

- Está bien –suspiró Remus rindiéndose y volteando hacia el elfo–, haz lo que creas que debes hacer.

Ariel asintió e hizo beber a Jack la poción rojo oscuro. Con la primera dosis no se notó la diferencia. Para la segunda, suministrada ocho horas después, su temperatura se estabilizó en 39º. Las siguientes dosis hicieron que dicha temperatura se redujera hasta la normal para un ser humano, o mejor dicho, para un licántropo durante la luna nueva.

Tres días después, Ariel le comentaba alegremente que los "anticuerpos licántropos" (aunque cualquier hombre lobo, habría usado la expresión "virus") estaban reparando todos los estragos que la enfermedad de Lamia había producido en el cuerpo de Jack.

Cinco días después, la joven recuperó la consciencia totalmente hambrienta. Ámbar le preparó liebre al ajillo poco hecha y Ariel le retiró la medicación, aunque le recetó reposo absoluto hasta después de la primera transformación.

Sobra decir que Jack no llevaba nada bien lo de reposo absoluto...

- ¿Vamos a tener que atarte a la cama para que te estés ahí quieta? –se irritó Remus cuando la pilló por tercera vez en la misma hora tratando de levantarse.

En vista de que la paciente ya no requería más cuidados especiales, Ariel había continuado su viaje esa misma mañana, dejando a Remus al cargo de la situación.

- Me encanta cuando me haces proposiciones –replicó Jack con su humor totalmente recuperado. Ámbar, que traía un vaso de agua, dejo escapar una suave carcajada.

- La estás dando mal ejemplo –Remus arrugó la frente.

- ¡Qué va! –negó la lobita pelirroja divertida–, necesitaba influencia femenina, aunque sea de la mala.

- Me cae bien –comentó Jack cuando la niña se fue–. Los tres me caen bien.

- Me alegro. En cierto modo, acabamos de adoptarlos –como la joven alzó las cejas con curiosidad, Remus le explicó la situación–: Albert me ha cedido el mando de la manada.

- Vaya –fue lo único que atinó a opinar la chica.

Antes de que pudiera añadir algún comentario más sobre su recién adquirida manada, una lechuza muy familiar entró volando por la ventana.

- ¿No es la lechuza de Bell? –preguntó Jack.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y tomó el pergamino. Jack tomó un poco de liebre y se lo tendió a la lechuza, pero el animal detectó al lobo en ciernes y se alejó prudentemente de ella.

- Joder –gruñó Remus al leer la carta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –quiso saber Jack, impresionada por su tono.

- Tengo que volver a Inglaterra...

- Bien. Iré contigo –Jack empezó a incorporarse en la cama, pero Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Tú te quedas aquí. Aún estás débil para viajar... –ordenó secamente el castaño.

- Y también está el hecho de que en Londres no me necesitarás porque allí tienes a Bell –soltó Jack sin poder contenerse.

Hubo un destello de acero en los ojos del merodeador al captar la nada velada acusación. Si fuera otra persona, le habría dedicado la cruel réplica que se merecía, pero como se sentía culpable de que Greyback la hubiese mordido, se limitó a guardar su cabreo para más tarde.

- Dudo que Bell esté para muchos trotes (en particular de ese tipo), ya que su padre ha muerto –se limitó a contestar fríamente antes de ir a recoger sus cosas.

No se despidió de Jack antes de partir para Inglaterra.

&·&·&

Cuarenta y ocho horas después, Jack y Ryan trataban de jugar al ajedrez (tarea imposible cuando ninguno de los dos conocía las reglas del juego ni prestaban atención a la partida). Jack se dedicaba realmente a mirar cada tres segundos la puerta principal a la espera de que Remus apareciera por ella. En cuanto lo hiciera, se abalanzaría sobre él y le acribillaría a preguntas hasta sacarle todos los detalles de su visita a Londres. Ella nunca había sido celosa, pero la loba en ciernes la estaba haciendo explorar nuevas y violentas emociones. Al menos, ahora tenía una ventaja sobre Bell: a ella ya no le podía soltar el rallado discurso de que un licántropo era demasiado peligroso para ella.

En cuanto a Ryan, su mente divagaba con las fantasías eróticas propias del primer cuelgue adolescente. Es que Jack era la licántropa más guapa que había visto en su vida. Vale, que sólo conocía a dos y una era su hermana pequeña, pero eso no quitaba validez a su opinión.

Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a un Remus muy cabreado tras su viaje relámpago a Londres, ambos reaccionaron de forma muy dispar: Jack fingió estar concentrada en el tablero mientras que Ryan dio un respingo y miró a su líder con expresión culpable.

- Pues yo muevo esta –Jack movió un peón tres casillas en diagonal antes de alzar sus ojos verde jade hacia el recién llegado–. ¡Hola, Remus! Perdona, la partida estaba tan entretenida que no te vi... ¿Qué tal en Londres?

- Entretenido.

- ¿Entretenido? –Jack arrugó la frente ante la escueta respuesta–. ¿Y eso qué significa?

- Es sinónimo de divertido –aclaró Remus con tono irónico y servicial.

- Oh, vale. Me alegro que te divirtieras con Bell –contestó la joven con tono celoso.

- No tengo tiempo ni ganas para esto, Jack –la advirtió Remus–. Me he peleado con Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, Bell, tu hermano... ¡Y lo que menos me apetece es pelear contigo¿Vale?

- Vale –concordó Jack.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Remus paseó por ella un rato, farfullando. Jack le miraba. Ryan se planteaba la idea de largarse y dejar discutir a la pareja con comodidad.

- ¿Y por qué te has peleado con ellos? –quiso saber Jack.

- No hemos peleado, discutimos –matizó Remus–. Por ti, básicamente. Por mis prisas por volver aquí.

- ¿En serio? Oh, Remus, es lo más bonito que nadie ha hecho jamás por mí... –se emocionó Jack–. Hala, pensaba que al ser licántropa las emociones pastelosas se me suprimirían...

- Tú nunca has tenido emociones pastelosas –gruñó Remus.

- Tú eres perfecta –agregó apasionadamente Ryan.

- Oh, qué mono –Jack le golpeó suavemente la barbilla en agradecimiento–. Ahora tú y Ámbar sois algo así como mis hijos...

¿Hijo?. ¿Había dicho como su hijo? La burbujita de ensoñación adolescente de Ryan explotó en mil pedazos. Le pareció escuchar la suave risa de su hermana pequeña.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan para cuando mamá Jack se reponga? –preguntó Ámbar poniendo un particular énfasis al nombrar al nuevo miembro de la manada.

- Dumbledore me ha encomendado una misión –contestó Remus.

- ¿Dumbledore?. ¿El de las ranas de chocolate?. ¿Ese Dumbledore? –se asombraron los hermanos Ledyard.

- Sí, ese mismo –suspiró Remus, un poco cansado de la reacción que provocaba el nombre del director de Hogwarts.

- ¡Qué guay!. ¡Trabajamos para el loco de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate! –exclamó Ámbar totalmente entusiasmada.

- ¡Ahora somos algo así como sus agentes especiales! –le apoyó su hermano.

- No es necesario que os arriesguéis por mí –Remus trató de refrenar a los dos lobeznos, pero era una batalla perdida.

- Claro que lo es: perteneces a nuestra manada –intervino Albert–. ¿Qué quiere el viejo de nosotros?

- A Greyback –la respuesta de Remus hizo que Ryan mostrara su sonrisa lobuna: no conocía al viejo de los cromos, pero le caía bien.

&·&·&

- Y eso hemos hecho hasta ahora: perseguir a Greyback por media Europa –finalizó Jack, sentada en una de las tumbonas del jardín de James. Bueno, y Lily.

No serviría de nada contarle a su hermano que ella nunca había sentido el vengativo interés que el resto de su manada puso en esa cacería. Sí, Greyback la había mordido, pero, irónicamente, estaría muerta si no lo hubiera hecho. Ese pensamiento, bastaba para mitigar el odio y el asco que sentía por ese "mordedor de niños".

- ¿Qué fue de Albert? –quiso saber Will.

- Murió hace seis meses en Yugoslavia. Era realmente viejo, simplemente se durmió y ya no se despertó –susurró Jack–. Se le echa de menos...

- Y, si vosotros estáis aquí... –empezó Will con voz vacilante.

- Debo deducir que Greyback también –terminaba Dumbledore en esos momentos en el garaje. Acababan de poner al licántropo al día sobre el tema de Evy y en esos momentos era él quien les daba información a ellos.

- Voldemort en persona lo reclutó –confirmó Remus.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –receló James. El licántropo se permitió una media sonrisa de "así que así es como van a ser las cosas", antes de contestar.

- Él nos lo dijo. De hecho, presumió de ello cuando nos enfrentamos a él en Praga hace tres semanas –Remus hizo una mueca al recordar la forma en que les venció... ¿Cómo iban a competir contra el licántropo más violento del mundo dos niños y dos adultos poco dispuestos a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos más sangrientos?-. ¿Y qué pasa con Evy?

- Sirius ha ido a buscarla –durante unos segundos las miradas de James y Remus conectaron como cuando estaban en la escuela.

- ¿Y esperas que no tarde? –bromeó el castaño con una media sonrisa lobuna.

- No tardará –intervino fríamente Giselle.

Remus la miró con una ceja alzada, apenas se acordaba de su existencia y mucho menos de que estaba casada con Sirius. Con Evy danzando por ahí, eso se iba a poner interesante... aunque primero tendría que hablar con ella.

Bell iba a comentarle a su prima que le parecía muy optimista, dado que hacía más de una hora que Sirius se había ido a buscar a Evy y que aún no daban señales de que fueran a regresar. Y una hora a ese par les daba para mucho...

Pero antes de que pudiera mandar a Giselle al psiquiatra de por vida, Frank se apareció en medio de la reunión. El auror parecía muy agitado cuando se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

- Tiene que venir al Museo de Historia Natural –pidió el joven sin pararse siquiera a saludar.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Dumbledore se incorporó rápidamente, al igual que todos los miembros de la Orden presentes y los dos Mahutam.

- Tiene que verlo. Yo... –Frank hizo un intento de explicárselo, pero terminó tragando saliva y negando con la cabeza–, tiene que verlo –repitió.

- Está bien. James, si conoces alguna forma de comunicarte con Sirius, avísale de que se reúna con nosotros allí –el aludido asintió.

- Y James... –Giselle iba a pedirle que le dijera a su marido que se alejara de la guarra de su ex, pero algo en los ojos castaños del moreno le indicó que su petición se traduciría en un "tómate el tiempo que necesites" y optó por cerrar la boca.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Lily en tono amenazante, como si ahora hasta el nombre de su marido fuera exclusivamente suyo.

- Nada. Iré al Museo de Historia Natural con vosotros –dijo simplemente la castaña clara.

- Será interesante –dijeron los dos merodeadores a la vez. Lily asintió.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Peter, que no entendía de que iba la cosa.

- Voy a avisar a Jack y Will que nos vamos al Museo de Historia Natural –de repente, la idea de que Greyback hubiese atacado en un lugar que era frecuentado por familias enteras hizo que a Remus se le quitaran las ganas de reír.

&·&·&

Cuando eran todos pequeños, la madre de Sirius pasaba mucho tiempo enseñando a sus hijos y sobrinas la importancia de ser un Black. Dicha importancia era subrayada explicando los logros de los más eminentes miembros de la familia. La conclusión era que el honor familiar estaba por encima de todas las demás cosas terrenales, incluidas sus propias vidas.

Sirius lo odiaba. Odiaba esas tardes encerrado en casa mortalmente aburrido por la voz de su madre. Odiaba ver la cara de embeleso de su hermano, bebiéndose todas las palabras de Walburga. Odiaba el brillo fanático que lucían las pupilas de Bellatrix. Odiaba el sonido de la voz de Narcisa pidiendo que le hablara más de Elladora Black. Odiaba hasta la manera en que Andrómeda le pedía a su tía que le dejara acariciar el rubí de su anillo de bodas... Y él, en general, adoraba a Andrómeda.

Pero si había algo que Sirius odiaba por encima de todas las cosas era cuando esas sesiones de adoctrinamiento eran realizadas en la cripta familiar de los Black. Como no podía ser de otra forma, era el mausoleo más impresionante jamás concebido por funeraria alguna, toda en mármol negro y ónice...

Desde que su padre murió y Sirius se fue a vivir a casa de James no la había pisado ni una sola vez. Hasta ahora. Y no lo habría hecho de no estar seguro en un 99,9999999 por cien de que Evy estaría allí... Después de todo, una vez que supo que estaba viva, fue cuestión de un segundo deducir que fue ella quien le mando a Regulus la corona de girasoles.

Mientras paseaba por los pasillos repletos de tumbas de adoradores de la Sangre Limpia, Sirius se preguntó distraídamente que les molestaría más: que el último Black (sus primas no contaban por estar todas casadas) hubiera llegado en una moto voladora en vez de aparecerse como cualquier mago decente o que al penúltimo le hubiese ido a visitar una semihumana.

O, tal vez, lo que más les molestaría, lo que lograría que se removieran en sus tumbas, sería que el último Black se enrollara con la semihumana en cuestión en esa misma cripta. Sí, esa era una gran idea que se le ocurrió nada más verla, de pie, frente a la tumba de su hermano, lanzándole al finado la bronca del milenio.

- ¿Pero cómo pudiste ser tan gilipollas? Primero por unirte a él... ¡Claro! Por los caprichos de mami,. ¿no? Pues ni puto caso, a la que podían matar un grupo de aurores desquiciados no era a ella... Luego, quieres salirte de sus filas. ¡Vaya gilipollez!. ¿Me vas a decir que eras tan gilipollas como para no saber dónde te estabas metiendo?. ¿Qué pensabas que sería? .¿Una partida de parchís los viernes por la noche mientras se discutía la posibilidad de matar un par de Sangre Sucias? Y no me digas que fuiste tan gilipollas de creer que te dejarían irte así como así –Evy hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire.

"Y al menos deberías darme las gracias por la corona de girasoles... No nos fue nada fácil conseguirla a Edmund y a mí¿sabes? No la había en ninguna floristería mágica así que tuvimos que tomarlas prestadas de un campo de Texas. Allí nos persiguió una panda de mocosos armados con guadañas e intenciones homicidas. ¡Y el coche no arrancaba! Aunque eso fue un poco culpa mía, que se me olvidó quitar el freno de mano...

La Onza cortó su relato al escuchar una carcajada desquiciantemente familiar. Con una ceja alzada, se encaró con su dueño.

- Es una conversación privada.

- No, en realidad es un monólogo –la corrigió Sirius, aún sonriendo–, pero por favor, continúa. Termina de contar lo de los niños del maíz...

- No había maíz. Eran girasoles.

- Pues los niños girasol... Era fascinante, como una historia de Tarantino. Jamás había escuchado tantas veces seguidas la palabra "gilipollas".

- Tarantino usa más el verbo joder –matizó Evy, logrando que él soltara una nueva carcajada.

- No me vas a dejar pasar ni una¿verdad, nena?

En vez de contestar, Evy dejó escapar una especie de gruñido y devolvió su mirada a la lápida de Regulus. Eso le permitió a Sirius seguir mirándola a placer: se había lavado el pelo y algunos mechones aún estaban mojados, también se había cambiado de ropa, aunque seguía llevando las botas de piel de Naga, y, por último, ahora lucía una mano vendada.

Eso último sólo podía significar una cosa: se había desecho de la llave. Por eso mismo se escapó de casa de Dumbledore.

- ¿Sabes lo que le pasó? –al mirar hacia Sirius, Evy se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Trató de que eso no la alterara... pero la alteraba.

- Sólo que le encontraron muerto cerca de la casa de Grimmauld Place debajo de una Marca Tenebrosa. ¿Y tú?

- Nyall, el vampiro de Joy, nos avisó de que Voldemort le buscaba por alta traición. Pero en un visto y no visto, antes de poder hacer nada, nos dijo que le habían encontrado.

- ¿Por eso busca Voldemort a Nyall? .¿Por pasaros información sobre mi hermano?

- Entre otras cosas... También nos ayudó en Anath... La verdad es que sí tiene motivos para estar cabreado con él –admitió la Onza tras pensarlo detenidamente.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- ¿Quién?

- Nyall –se impacientó Sirius.

- ¿Por qué iba a saber yo eso?

- No sé... ¿Tal vez porque tú organizaste el ataque al Admiral Arm's? –sugirió Sirius, un poquito harto de que todas las conversaciones con la Onza tuvieran que ser así: ella a la defensiva y él sacándole las palabras con sacacorchos.

- Estaba encerrada en casa de Dumbledore, por si no lo recuerdas...

- No debe de ser un problema para alguien que puede proyectarse astralmente y que nos conoce lo suficiente como para predecir nuestro próximo paso.

Evy hizo una mueca al saberse descubierta. Ella ya sospechaba que ellos sabían lo de sus poderes astrales (¿a qué si no lo de los cazadores de sueños?) pero tenía la esperanza de que no hubieran ligado los mismos con el ataque al Admiral Arm's.

- Sigo esperando que me digas dónde está Nyall –le recordó Sirius.

- En Anath. Edmund y Ariel lo necesitan para desintoxicar a Joy –se rindió finalmente la Onza.

- Joy está en Los Ángeles –rebatió Sirius.

- No, mandé a mi prima Edna a recogerla –corrigió Evy.

- ¿La misma Edna a la que mandaste que se hiciera pasar por July Worstblood en la firma de libros? –preguntó el merodeador con tono irónico.

- En realidad, ella se ofreció voluntaria –y sospechosamente ansiosa por hacerlo, además. De ahí que Evy le soltara la amenaza de la llave inglesa, tratando de mantenerla a raya.

- ¿Así que estuviste a punto de sacrificar una de tus preciosas vidas por esto? –Sirius señaló con desdén la corona de girasoles que permanecía fresca frente a la tumba de su hermano.

La Onza le miró desconcertada, sin saber a dónde quería el moreno ir a parar, antes de soltar un cauteloso "sí".

- No sabía que tu relación con mi hermano fuera tan... íntima como para correr ese riesgo –así que era eso: un simple ataque de celos. Debió imaginarlo...

- Sirius, madura. Que estás casado –le aconsejó Evy.

- ¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

- Que tu matrimonio con Giselle te quita cualquier derecho a tener celos de mi relación con tu hermano muerto –aclaró ella con un tono cortante que sólo logró enfurecer a Sirius. Tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que el merodeador sufriera una nueva punzada de celos, más violenta que la anterior.

- Veo que te vas por la tangente... No te esfuerces, nena, puedo hacerme una idea de vuestra relación...

Sirius se refería al beso que Regulus le dio a Evy la noche que ella se fue de Hogwarts. El problema era que Evy no recordaba en absoluto ese beso, así que no entendía a qué venían esas insinuaciones, sólo que la estaban cabreando. Y mucho.

- ¿Ah, sí? –Evy cruzó sus brazos y alzó las cejas, instando al otro a seguir hablando. A ver si pillaba de qué iba eso...

- Seguro que él sí sabía que estabas viva –Sirius siguió dejando que los celos le dominaran y sin parar de soltar disparates sin pies ni cabeza–, tal vez incluso os veíais: ibais juntos al cine, a cenar... Esas cosas.

- Por "esas cosas" estás sugiriendo que me acosté con tu hermano –dedujo Evy, logrando sonar fría aunque ese comentario la había herido.

Ya le dolía bastante que Ethan la creyera tan puta como para acostarse con cualquiera, pero que Sirius (que supuestamente la conocía mejor que nadie) tuviera también tan alta opinión de ella como para pensar que se acostaría con su hermano, era demasiado.

Sí, Evy había bromeado con la idea de liarse con Regulus, pero nunca había pensado en serio pasar a realizarlo, principalmente por razones prácticas: temía que acostarse con Regulus le recordara a Sirius, lo que la llevaría cometer alguna estupidez (por eso de que el merodeador le anulaba el instinto de supervivencia y tal)

De todas formas, también estaba el detalle de que dada la agitada vida sexual que Sirius había disfrutado los últimos meses, no era el más adecuado para juzgarla a ella.

- No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero nunca me acosté con él –contestó finalmente la Onza–. ¡Joder, si ni siquiera le besé!

- Sí que lo hiciste –contradijo Sirius, lo bastante seguro de sí mismo como para hacer que la otra dudara, pero no para que lo recordara...

- Y aunque eso fuera cierto, tú eres la persona con menos derecho a juzgarme del mundo. ¡Te casaste con Giselle cinco minutos después de que yo muriera! Al principio pensé (con la ayuda de otras personas) que te casaste con ella porque siempre la quisiste y yo sólo fui una especie de placentera distracción... No, por favor, déjame terminar –le pidió Evy al ver que el moreno iba a interrumpir–. No tienes ni idea de las tonterías que tuve que hacer para reafirmar mi ego... Luego me enteré de que eres totalmente incapaz de mantener tu polla dentro de la cama conyugal, así que el enamoramiento que te impulsó a esa boda relámpago se te debió de pasar enseguida.

- ¿Puedo hablar ya? Gracias –Sirius no esperó una confirmación por parte de ella, para seguir hablando–. No me casé con Giselle porque estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ella, sino porque estaba embarazada...

- Ah,. ¿significa eso que hay un mini Sirius danzando por ahí? –interrumpió Evy con tono burlón.

- No –negó Sirius gélidamente.

- Entonces fue niña... eso sí que es grave.

- ¿Quieres dejarme terminar? –se irritó el merodeador. Y con razón, después de todo estaba tratando de contarle algo importante–. No estaba embarazada¿vale? Era una trampa para obligarme a casarme con ella. Fue a partir de que descubrí el pastel, que "mi polla empezó a explorar fuera del lecho conyugal", como tan delicadamente lo has expresado... ¿Entendido, nena?

- Todo salvo una cosa¿por qué te casaste con ella?

- Te lo acabo de explicar.

- Ya, pero es que lo que realmente no entiendo es porque era imprescindible que te casaras con ella sólo porque estuviera embarazada... ¿Por qué no pudiste decir que el niño no era tuyo y pasar de todo? Muchos lo hacen... –por supuesto, Evy se acordaba de su prima Edna.

- No iba a dejar tirada a una amiga que me necesitaba. Y menos cuando el problema era en parte responsabilidad mía...

- Sí, sí, sí –Evy hizo con la mano un gesto de "ese discurso ya lo he oído"–. Pero aceptar tus responsabilidades paternas no implicaba necesariamente que te casaras con ella. Eneas y Eirene no están casados (al menos entre ellos) aunque tienen una hija en común. Y los dos se apañan muy bien...

- Si no están casados entre ellos es porque están casados con otras personas y porque el matrimonio entre hermanos es legal en pocos países –repuso Sirius alzando las cejas.

Antes de que Evy pudiera replicar que aunque el ejemplo no fuera el mejor, tenía igual de validez, el espejo que Sirius usaba para comunicarse con James empezó a vibrar. Cuando el merodeador apartó la vista de ella, la Onza comprendió que era el momento de escapar...

- ¡Quieta ahí! –no fue muy lejos: Sirius sacó unas esposas aparentemente de la nada y las usó para encadenar a la castaña a su muñeca. Evy forcejeó y empezó a exigir a gritos y de forma muy poco delicada que la soltara.

- Chist –Sirius le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que guardara silencio–, que no escucho a James... ¿Qué pasa, Prongs?

- Ha habido un ataque en el Museo de Historia Natural, en la parte mágica –informó el joven de pelo revuelto. Al escucharlo, Evy dejó de forcejear.

- ¿Cuántos muertos? –preguntó Sirius con voz cansada, más propia de un hombre de cincuenta años que de un joven de veintipocos.

- Aún no lo sé. Salimos ahora para allá.

- Nos reuniremos contigo allí...

- ¿Nos? –repitió Evy cuando el chico colgó–. No es por ser insensible, pero no puedo acompañarte... Tengo otros compromisos anteriores.

- Pues me temo, nena, que vas a tener que acompañarme lo quieras o no... –Sirius alzó las muñecas esposadas de ambos–, porque yo no tengo las llaves.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Y por hoy se ha acabado. Bueno, cosillas que hay que saber. En este capi pocas, la verdad.

El "país de nombre impronunciable que empieza por L" mencionado por Jack es (a ver si soy capaz de escribirlo bien) Liechtenstein, un pequeño principado situado entre Suiza, Austria y Alemania. Pero pequeño, pequeño: tal que de dos calles y una colina.

Los nombres completos de Ámbar y Ryan son Ryan John Ledyard un explorador americano nacido en 1751. (Supongo que habéis notado las iniciales)

En cuanto a Ámbar también se apellida Ledyard y procede de mi fict "El favor", sólo que aquí es bastante más joven.

Uf, que poquitas cosas tenía hoy... Bueno, la próxima actualización seguramente será para marzo, no creo que me de tiempo antes.

Muchos besos de corazones de todos los sabores imaginables.

No os olvidéis de reír y hasta pronto.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	9. Lo natural de la historia

Hola, hola. ¿A qué ya estabais diciendo "como la petarda esta no actualice pronto, voy y la crujo"? Sí, sí, ahora la gente se hace la buenilla pero yo sé que más de una se subía por las paredes y quería estrellarme a mi contra una de ellas.

Está vez tengo una buena excusa: un bloqueo inspirativo del tamaño de la Gran Muralla China. Pero al fin lo superé, (no me lo puedo creer). Además, estuve esperando por ver si se completaba la fusión de Harryargentino con Harrylatino para poder subir en las dos Webs en las que publico a la vez. Y para cuando al fin el sábado 14 me decidí a subirlo, resulta que ff punto net se puso a darme error todo el tiempo. En resumen, una serie de cosillas que me han frenado un poco bastante.

Después de tanto rollazo, sólo recordaros (después de tanto tiempo, seguro que se os ha olvidado) que los RR que me dejaste por el capítulo 8, se encuentran respondidos en otro RR firmado por mi.

Que por cierto, menos mal que me dio por guardar los RR del último capi antes de que cerraran la página de HA, sino aún estáis esperando...

¿Qué mas? Ah, sí, debo advertiros que en este capi salen algunas cosillas un tanto violentillas que hacían necesaria dicha subida. (Vamos, que no es por escenas de sexo, que las pervertidas/os de turno no se hagan ilusiones)

Pos nada más niñas y niños. Espero que os guste el capi.

**Prácticamente arte 9.**

**Lo natural de la historia**.

Montarse en la moto de Sirius para ir al Museo de Historia Natural requirió más esfuerzo del habitual por culpa de las esposas. Evy sugirió que él podía aparecerlos a los tres cerca del lugar en cuestión, pero el merodeador temió perder a su pequeña por el camino e insistió en conducir.

Aclarar que "su pequeña" era la moto. Evy rodó los ojos con impaciencia al comprenderlo, olvidando que ella había sido igual de protectora con su Jaguar.

El caso es que, después de probar mil posturas, lograron acoplarse en la moto: Evy delante con la mano libre (la vendada) apoyada en el manillar derecho de la moto, Sirius detrás de ella pilotando con la izquierda y las manos esposadas de ambos retorcidas de tal forma que el brazo de él rodeaba la cintura de la Onza.

Sobra decir que a Evy, que trataba de eliminar de raíz cualquier retazo de atracción sexual que aún sintiera por el moreno, el viaje se le hizo larguísimo.

- ¿Qué clase de sádico va por ahí con unas esposas en el bolsillo¿Es por alguna demencia congénita? –preguntó la Onza cuando aterrizaron en un callejón cerca del Museo.

- Pues debe serlo –rió el chico mientras disminuía el tamaño de la moto para guardarla en el bolsillo–. Tienes suerte de que no sea como Bellatrix: te habría sacado el látigo de siete colas.

Para cuando Sirius la miró, ella ya había logrado ocultar la breve sonrisa divertida que cruzó sus rasgos al oír la respuesta del chico. Una suerte para la Onza, que no quería darle la menor ventaja en ningún aspecto.

- ¿Vamos? –era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, dado que Sirius sólo tenía que tirar y ella le seguiría aunque fuera a rastras.

- Espero que alguno de ellos conozca el encantamiento para abrir esposas –comentó la Onza, despreocupada.

- MMM. Es una pena que te hayas deshecho de la llave: ahora te sería muy útil –comentó el merodeador como si nada.

- ¿Llave? –repitió Evy como si no entendiera el significado de esa palabra–. Te juro que hoy estoy espesa porque no entiendo la mitad de las cosas que me dices. Por ejemplo, sigo sin entender porque tenías que casarte con ella sólo porque estaba embarazada... En fin, desde que el mundo es mundo, millones de mujeres crían a sus hijos solas y no les pasa absolutamente nada.

"Además, tú estabas más que dispuesto a ayudar y no sólo limitándote a pasar la pensión de manutención...

- No puedo creer que aún sigas con eso –suspiró Sirius. No es que le molestaran esos consejos, era sólo que llegaban con tres años de retraso.

- Y ella no habría sido tan cerda de negarte el acceso al niño... ¿verdad? –dudó Evy al recordar de quién estaban hablando.

- Probablemente lo habría sido –reconoció Sirius. En parte era verdad, pero también estaba el hecho de que quería que la castaña dejara el tema en paz un rato.

La Onza dejó escapar una especie de siseo que al chico le sonó como a "pedazo de puta". Eso hizo que Sirius casi sonriera: que Evy se tomara la jugarreta de Giselle como algo personal era muy buena señal.

- ¿Y luego fingió un aborto o algo así? –pero la Onza insistió en volver al tema, crispando los nervios del merodeador.

- ¿Vas a parar de una vez o qué? –Sirius movió su muñeca esposada, creando un efecto látigo que hizo que ambos terminaran frente a frente.

- Tengo derecho a sentir curiosidad. Tu versión difiere bastante de la que llevo años escuchando –Evy se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a no dejar que él notara lo incómoda que se sentía por mirarlo a los ojos o por su cercanía.

- ¿Qué te contó Ethan exactamente? –ahora era él quien sentía curiosidad.

- No mucho, la verdad. Descontando lo de Viena, sólo hemos hablado una vez en tres años. Fue en Nueva Orleans, me dijo que estabas felizmente casado y que lo mejor sería que te sacara de mi vida. Todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo con él –agregó bajando finalmente la vista durante un segundo–. También me dijo que estabas en el hospital...

- ¿Así que fue por esa época? –Sirius dejó escapar una breve risa. Por lo que Michael les había contado, fue esa conversación la que instigó a Evy a conquistar Anath y el hecho de haber salido en ella digamos que le venía muy bien a su ego–. No fue nada... Sólo nuestro primer encontronazo con los Holmstein...

La mención del apellido de los mafiosos hizo que Evy recordara a sus bellísimas hermanas y un destello peligroso cruzó sus ojos de gata.

- ¿Te tiraste a Gudda y Gudny en el hospital? Debió de ser muy incómodo en esas camas... –soltó la Onza con un tono jovial que irradiaba más y más celos a medida que iba pronunciando sílabas.

- Lo dije en Viena, lo repito ahora y volveré a hacerlo las veces que haga falta. **No me acosté con las Holmstein. Las rubias ya no me atraen.** Ellas sólo fueron a verme al hospital porque sus hermanos me habían herido durante una redada y querían que retirara los cargos –explicó Sirius con el tono de quien ha tenido que contar esa misma historia unas ciento diez mil veces–. Sí, se me insinuaron y me dejaron totalmente frío...

Con un movimiento brusco, Sirius volvió a ponerse en marcha, ignorando el gemido de protesta de la Onza a la que virtualmente llevaba a rastras. Iba demasiado ocupado gruñendo para notar nada más.

- ¡Estoy hasta las narices de contar una y otra vez lo mismo! Se lo expliqué a James, a Lily, a Bell, a Giselle, a Hestia –Evy se tensó ligeramente al escuchar el nombre de sus rivales, pero él no pareció notarlo–, me tocará contárselo a Remus el día que se decida a venir por aquí...

- Entonces... –Evy vaciló: a lo mejor no era buena idea seguir provocando a Sirius, visto el humor que gastaba–. ¿Entonces Giselle fingió un aborto? –pero ella no había reconquistado Anath y montado un pequeño imperio empresarial siguiendo los dictados de la prudencia.

El moreno dejó escapar un gruñido que ella decidió interpretar como un sí.

- Pero supongo que lo seguisteis intentando... ¿Cómo es que no funcionó? –la última pregunta fue realizada en un tono sospechosamente ingenuo.

- Es estéril –admitió Sirius poniéndose disimuladamente en guardia.

- ¿En serio? –eso paralizó totalmente a Evy, tanto físicamente (se quedó parada en seco) como cerebralmente. ¿Por qué si no soltó esa estúpida frase?– Entonces la maldición Furiana me la podía haber ahorrado.

- ¿Qué maldición Furiana?

Al notar que lo había dicho en voz alta, Evy dedicó al merodeador una mirada cautelosa y una sonrisa totalmente forzada.

- Ninguna –aseguró con la expresión más inocente que pudo conjurar.

- ¿Le lanzaste una maldición Furiana? –por supuesto, Sirius no se creyó dicha expresión.

- No –negó Evy con mucha seguridad. Después de todo, a Giselle no le había lanzado nada. De momento...

- Evy –le advirtió Sirius.

- ¿Evy, qué? Es verdad, joder. A ella no le he lanzado nada. Te la lancé a ti para dejarte estéril. ¿Contento?

- Mucho. De que no te decidieras a castrarme o hacer que se me cayeran las manos o peor –replicó el merodeador con sarcasmo evidente.

Antes de que Evy pudiera reconocer que lo había pensado, salieron a Cromwell Road, lugar donde estaba la parte muggle del Museo de Historia Natural. La parte mágica estaba dentro del mismo edificio, pero totalmente camuflada.

Lo que nadie había podido camuflar era la enorme Marca Tenebrosa que flotaba en el cielo nocturno. Habían puesto a un par de miembros del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia tratando de borrarla, pero todos sabían que era inútil: experiencias anteriores habían demostrado que la Marca Tenebrosa se iba sola pasado un tiempo que iba de horas a días, dependiendo del poder del mortífago que la invocó.

Los policías muggles que estaban en la puerta del museo, evidentemente molestos porque no se les permitiera la entrada, no pusieron ninguna objeción a la entrada de Evy y Sirius, aunque la Onza captó dos comentarios venenosos pero aislados.

- Mira, más pirados de esos –gruñó uno de los policías con despectiva envidia.

- A saber qué estarían haciendo cuando les avisaron –señaló otro, que acababa de ver las esposas y miraba a Evy lascivamente.

Si alguno de ellos pensaba comentar algo sobre lo que le haría o no le haría a Evy, se le quitaron las ganas en cuanto Sirius captó el sentido de los comentarios y les dedicó una mirada de grado nueve en la escala de "miradas asesinas de los Black". Esa vez, cuando volteó hacia la Onza, ella no había logrado ocultar del todo la sonrisa cariñosa.

Sí, aquello iba bien. Con esa sonrisa, Sirius casi se olvidó de que había besado a su hermano y que le había mandado a él una maldición Furiana. Casi.

La puerta de la parte mágica del museo estaba camuflada como unos baños fuera de servicio, al menos eso era lo que veían los muggles. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, Evy se esforzaba por adivinar qué pensaban los muggles cuando veían entrar a la variopinta fauna mágica a dichos baños.

Para los magos, en cambio, la puerta consistía en un par de columnas de hierro decoradas con filigranas de hadas en mármol. Normalmente estaba custodiada por un conserje Squib con tan malas pulgas como Filch, pero aquel día en la puerta había un auror de poco más de diecisiete años, tratando de compensar su falta de experiencia con una falsa cara de duro.

- No pueden pasar aunque sean magos. El museo está cerrado –les avisó apenas vio acercarse a la pareja.

Por toda respuesta, Sirius rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar uno de los pases de prensa que Hestia conseguía a toda la orden a espaldas de Rita. Cosa, por otra parte, nada difícil, puesto que la periodista los perdía continuamente.

- Ya hay mucha prensa ahí dentro –el auror se movió rápidamente para evitar el paso de los esposados que ni siquiera se molestaron en pararse.

- Nunca viene de más otro periodista –aseguró Sirius sin inmutarse ni pararse–. ¿O es que el Ministerio trata de ocultar algo?

- Por supuesto que no. Pero... –balbuceó el chico.

- Yo que tu volvería a la puerta, de lo contrario te regañarán por no vigilarla –le sugirió la voz de Hestia, que acababa de presentarse en el vestíbulo al oír la voz de Sirius.

El auror deslizó sus ojos desde Hestia hasta Sirius y de vuelta a la chica para finalmente gruñir, meterse las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, voltear y regresar a su puesto junto a la puerta.

- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo –le soltó Hestia a Sirius cuando se quedaron los tres a solas.

- No seas mal pensada. Es para que ella no se escape –el moreno supo que su amante se refería a las esposas, pero por si acaso, le dedicó a Evy una mirada cautelosa, sin saber si le había molestado.

Pero no tenía por qué preocuparse: la Onza acababa de notar que Giselle se acercaba y estaba totalmente concentrada en las reacciones que mostraba su rostro para prestar atención a la conversación.

- ¿Son las esposas que te regalé?

Cuando Hestia preguntó eso, _SÍ_ que logró atraer la atención de Evy, ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta de Sirius y la reacción de Giselle a la misma.

- Sí.

Cuando vio la cara de la "Sra. Black", la Onza a duras penas pudo contener el ataque de risa. ¡Es que fue graciosísima! Ni siquiera la imagen de Sirius desnudo y esposado a la cama de Hestia que cruzó su cerebro logró provocarle los celos necesarios para frenar su hilaridad.

- ¿Y qué haces esposado a ella? –Giselle señaló a Evy, que estaba perdiendo su batalla consigo misma para contener la risa.

- Es para que no se escape –por el tono de Sirius, si tenía que volver a explicarlo una sola vez más perdería completamente los papeles. Giselle trató de ahondar un poco más en el tema, pero el moreno gruñó un "Vamos" dedicado a Evy y avanzó ignorando a las otras dos mujeres.

- ¿Y por qué llevabas las esposas que te regaló Hestia en el bolsillo? –preguntó la Onza con más curiosidad que celos. Como la respuesta de Sirius consistió en apretar su mandíbula, Evy tuvo que echar mano de su imaginación para justificarlo por sí misma–. ¿Es por si os da un calentón inoportuno en cualquier lugar?

Para Sirius, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso: sus nervios llevaban todo el día a flor de piel y en ese momento explotaron. Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido estaba entre la pared y Sirius. Y más concretamente, demasiado cerca de los labios de Sirius.

- ¿Un calentón como este? –preguntó con voz sugerente, pegándose totalmente a ella.

- No quiero jugar a esto –le advirtió Evy.

- ¿Quién está jugando? –Sirius mostró su sonrisa más seductora, pero retrocedió medio milímetro, esperando que ella diera o no el siguiente paso.

- No entiendo por qué te has puesto así... Yo no me he desquiciado tanto cuando me has acusado de acostarme con tu hermano –y el paso que dio Evy fue un frágil intento de cambiar de tema.

- Creo que no es el momento para esta conversación –suspiró Sirius, separándose reticentemente de ella.

- ¿Picando entre horas? –tan reticentemente, que cuando Will los vio se pensó lo peor. O lo mejor, según se mire.

- Ojalá –Sirius arrugó la frente al ver la cara del ex prefecto–. ¿Has estado vomitando?

- Y tú lo harás cuando veas la que han liado ahí...

Como para añadir peso al malestar de estómago de Will, justo en ese momento pasaron por allí dos elfos del Departamento de Limpieza de Escenas (creado básicamente para quitar cadáveres de los lugares donde aparecía la Marca Tenebrosa) levitando una camilla. De repente, uno de ellos tropezó, perdiendo su concentración y haciendo que la camilla cayese al suelo.

En el proceso, una cabeza humana rebotó como una pelota pinchada hasta llegar a los pies de los tres antiguos Gryffindor. Una reacción normal ante algo tan morboso sería huir (como habían hecho Giselle o Hestia), vomitar (como estaba haciendo Will) o al menos componer una mueca de asco (como Sirius). Evy se limitó a alzar una ceja, agacharse, recoger la cabeza y tendérsela a los elfos mientras decía:

- Es consolador saber que alguien ha tenido un día aún peor que el mío.

- No tiene gracia –le advirtió Sirius secamente.

- Un poco sí –corrigió la Onza. Nada como un poco de sangre para poner a un Worstblood de buen humor, por lo visto.

- ¿Dónde estaba? –Will se alejó de la papelera y se acercó de nuevo a la pareja, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

- En la tumba de Regulus –Sirius le lanzó un paquete de chicles mentolados que el ex prefecto atrapó al vuelo.

- Uf, eso debe escocer –comentó Will ociosamente mientras empezaba a mascar–. ¿Y a qué vienen las esposas?

- Son suyas. Se las regaló Hestia –el tono de Evy pretendía ser frío... pero transparentaba celos.

- Pues tiene buen ojo para estas cosas, porque son las mejores del mercado –concluyó el antiguo prefecto tras examinarlas.

- ¿Sabes abrirlas? No me he acordado de pedirle a Hestia las llaves –explicó Sirius.

- ¡Pues claro que sé! Después de varios... incidentes descubrí un hechizo que permite abrir esposas sin necesidad de llaves –se enorgulleció Will sacando la varita y musitando una palabra incomprensible.

- ¿Qué clase de incidentes? –quiso saber Evy, alzando una ceja.

- Oh, cosas que pasan –obviamente, Will no quería ahondar mucho más en ese tema, lo que resultaba mucho más intrigante.

Aprovechando que Evy estaba distraída preparando su línea de ataque, Sirius liberó su muñeca y esposó la de Will.

- ¡Eh! –protestaron los dos.

- ¿Qué? Es obvio que los dos tenéis mucho de que hablar y esto es una gran oportunidad para ello. Además, alguien tiene que vigilar que Evy no se escape y otro alguien, que Will no se ahogue con su vómitos.

- No voy a volver a vomitar –en ese momento, otro par de elfos pasó por allí, cargando vísceras que habían recogido en la escena del crimen y que no habían sabido a que cadáver pertenecían. No habían salido aún de la sala cuando Will ya estaba vomitando de nuevo.

Evy siempre había presumido de tener un estómago a prueba de bombas. En serio, podían ponerle delante un cadáver horripilantemente mutilado y ella seguiría comiendo palomitas si hacía falta. Una vez, en Anath, se zampó una parrillada de carne casi entera después de haber visto como un Nundu le devoraba los intestinos a un mortífago aún vivo.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que lograba revolver su estómago: ver u oler el vómito de otra persona. Y, desde la privilegiada posición que Sirius le había conseguido, Will le hizo disfrutar de las dos cosas... Por supuesto, su estómago no lo pudo resistir y terminó imitando al castaño.

Sirius se quedó preocupado al ver a Evy vomitar: sabía que era algo considerablemente difícil de conseguir. Pero al ver que uno de los elfos dejaba la camilla para ofrecerles una poción con la que calmarles el estómago, se convenció de que los dejaba en buenas manos y fue en busca de sus amigos para comprobar los daños.

En realidad, la parte mágica del Museo de Historia Natural no era tan diferente de la muggle: consistía en una exposición de esqueletos y fósiles, pósteres que mostraban la evolución de diversas criaturas desde el Pleistoceno hasta nuestros días, algunos dioramas mostrando a criaturas demasiado peligrosas para mantenerlas físicamente en Londres...

La gran diferencia era que mientras los muggles mostraban dinosaurios y mastodontes, en la parte mágica los esqueletos pertenecían a dragones, quimeras y basiliscos. Eso antes de esa noche.

Por lo visto, los mortífagos habían pensado que las exposiciones carecían tanto de realismo como de creatividad. Y como ellos eran la clase de personas que querían embellecer el mundo y tal habían decido "mejorarlas". ¿Cómo? Usando a los que visitaban el museo (muggles, preferiblemente) matándolos y poniendo sus cuerpos en los colmillos, cuernos o púas de las criaturas y esqueletos del museo.

Sirius arrugó la nariz al ver el diorama de un basilisco que tenía el cuerpo de una mujer empalado en sus colmillos y el de un niño estrangulado entre sus anillos. Por alguna razón, todo aquello le parecía fruto de la mente retorcida de su "querida" prima Bellatrix. Al contrario que a otros mortífagos, a ella no le bastaba con matar, también tenía que presentar los frutos de sus masacres de forma que parecieran lo más crueles posible.

Dentro de una impresionante escena, que mostraba al monstruo del Lago Ness con el agua enrojecida por la sangre, estaba Bell, escrutando el fondo como si una buscadora de conchas se tratara.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? –se extrañó Sirius.

- Busco una muñeca –la rubia pegó un respingo al oír la voz del merodeador, pero al volverse y ver quien era volvió a su trabajo–. Es de una niña. Ha sido testigo de todo y Marlene y yo tratamos de hablar con ella. Pero no quiere soltar prenda hasta que le lleve la muñeca.

- ¿Estáis interrogando a una niña? –la censuró Sirius.

- ¡Oh, calla! Ya he tenido bastante con soportar el ataque de escrúpulos de Remus y Gideon sobre el temita. No estoy de humor para aguantar también el tuyo. ¡Aquí está! –Bell levantó la Barbie Malibú que acababa de encontrar como si de la copa del mundo de Quidditch se tratase y salió corriendo escaleras arriba sin molestarse en despedirse del moreno.

- ¿Remus? –se sorprendió Sirius.

- ¿Sí? –contestó el propio aludido.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- También me alegro de verte –gruñó Remus ligeramente ofendido.

- No es eso... Es sólo que no esperaba verte. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

- Hoy mismo. No he pasado por mi casa siquiera, fui directamente a la de James. Me ha contado lo de Evy. ¿Dónde está?

- Por ahí –Sirius señaló a sus espaldas con su pulgar–. Vomitando con Will.

- ¿Vomitando? –repitió Remus incrédulo.

- Síp, yo tampoco creía que algo pudiera hacerle vomitar. Pero Will aún no se acostumbra a ver sangre y a Evy... por lo visto no le gusta ver vomitar a los demás. Un elfo les iba a dar una poción para calmarles –Sirius miró hacia atrás, sintiendo una punzada de arrepentimiento por no haberse quedado a cuidarla.

- Estará bien –Remus pareció leerle el pensamiento y apoyó una mano en su hombro–. Es _aún _más dura de lo que todos pensábamos –agregó con la nota de acero en su voz que implicaba que estaba furioso de verdad y que alguien lo iba a pagar en breve–. James y los demás nos esperan...

El licántropo le condujo hasta un inmenso invernadero donde estaba la exposición de botánica mágica, el lugar que menos había sufrido el ataque. Allí los daños se limitaron al robo de unos cuantos ingredientes para pociones que últimamente escaseaban. Si no fuera por la forma en que las plantas habían sido arrancadas, se le podría achacar a Snape, pero él no era de los que se arriesgaba a destrozar algo tan caro como la _Luparia._

Desde el pasillo se oían los gritos de la discusión de James y Lily sólo que, por una vez, el tema no era ni los celos de James ni el embarazo de la pelirroja sino que tenían diferentes teorías sobre el móvil del ataque. Ambos coincidían en que los Prewett se equivocaban al sugerir que aquello no fue por simple aburrimiento, pero diferían en el motivo. Mientras que Lily insistía en que el motivo era que a Voldemort no le había gustado nada su pequeña excursión a Bressay, James pensaba que se trataba de un eslabón más de algún enfermizo plan del temido mago oscuro.

Para colmo, Giselle no pudo dejar de meter baza para sugerir que a lo mejor la muerte de Sheila había incitado a los mortífagos a responder.

- Puede que no les sentara bien que su colega fuera arrollada por un tren –estaba diciendo la castaña clara cuando Remus y Sirius entraron.

_- Eso_ no tiene nada que ver –cortó el moreno con un tono que incitaba a no seguir ese camino.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –le retó Giselle, mordiéndose los labios de pura rabia al ver la velocidad con la que su marido corrió a proteger a su ex amante.

- No creo que Sheila fuera muy popular entre los mortífagos: no debía gustarles mucho que alguien con sangre banshee estuviera en el círculo interior.

- Da igual el porqué lo hayan hecho –los dos matrimonios voltearon hacia Frank Longbottom con una mirada que mostraba su total desacuerdo ante esa sugerencia–. Por ahora –matizó el auror con tono conciliador–. Lo importante es asegurarse que los heridos estén bien, hablar con los testigos muggles antes de que les borren la memoria y descubrir el significado del maldito mensaje que nos han dejado.

- ¿Qué mensaje? –preguntó Sirius. ¡Maldita Evy! Tenía que escaparse y obligarle a ir a buscarla para que ahora estuviera más perdido que un pez en el Sáhara.

- Este –afortunadamente, Hestia además de su amante era su amiga y le tendió una foto que había tomado de una de las paredes de las exposiciones–. El grafólogo dice que la forma de las "Eles" es muestra de una personalidad ególatra, profundamente perturbada y de tendencias tiránicas.

- Remus dice que lo escribió Malfoy –agregó James.

- Sí, reconozco la letra de cuando me envió una carta denegándome una beca –completó el licántropo, sin interrumpir la batalla visual que mantenía con Gideon Prewett desde que entró.

- El mensaje estaba escrito con sangre, seguramente humana, y venía a decir: "El león más grande se come al chico".

- También hay que localizar a los desaparecidos –siguió Hestia consultando la libreta de notas–. Sally y Carl Smith. Son los padres de la niña a la que están interrogando Marlene y Bell.

Remus y Gideon interrumpieron su batalla visual durante unos segundos para soltar breves bufidos de desaprobación.

- Y conseguir una lista de los objetos desaparecidos –completó Hestia, ignorando a los dos machos "en celo".

- Benjy se está encargando de eso –señaló James.

La periodista asintió, aunque todos pensaban que eso funcionaría siempre y cuando no se hubiera encontrado con alguna mujer medianamente atractiva por el camino.

- Y tiene que haber alguna manera de que Remus y Gideon paren con eso. Me están poniendo enferma –Lily les dedicó a los aludidos una mirada peligrosa para cualquier hombre que no fuera James. Los dos pegaron un ligero respingo y optaron por la inteligente decisión de dejar la cosa en tablas. Por ahora.

- ¿Creéis que se llevaron a esa pobre gente a Bressay? –meditó Giselle en voz alta.

- ¿Para divertirse? No creo –aseguró James–. En ese caso, se habrían llevado a la familia entera... Ya lo han hecho otras veces.

- Tengo la lista de objetos desaparecidos –Benjy entró sacudiendo unos pergaminos y empezó a enumerar–. _Zingiber officinale Rosc_. es Jengibre, la chica que me ha facilitado la lista dice que es una cura de la impotencia... ¿A que no está de más saber eso? Yo ya la he dicho que jamás he tenido ese problema, pero os lo comento por si alguno de vosotros...

- No –negaron furiosamente todos los magos presentes.

- Debe de haber sido Avery. Dicen que últimamente... –Hestia completó la frase con un ilustrativo gesto de su dedo medio. Giselle rodó los ojos ante el vulgar movimiento mientras Lily dejaba escapar una risilla por la situación.

- ¿Qué mas? –gruñó Jesse, que había permanecido hasta entonces en un silencio contemplativo.

- Pues algunas plantas más, la mayoría ingredientes de la poción multijugos y cosas así. Aunque hay una cosa rarísima: ha desaparecido un ánfora griega del siglo V a.C.

- ¿Un ánfora? . ¿Seguro que ha dicho eso? Porque igual estabas ocupado mirándole las tetas y no has oído lo que realmente te ha dicho –Lily no lo decía por decir, aquello ya había pasado antes.

- Que no, que sé lo que ha dicho. Además, esto me lo ha escrito ella –Benjy le tendió el pergamino para que la pelirroja lo comprobara–. ¿Lo ves? "Ánfora griega del siglo V a.C. representando la lucha mítica de Belerofontes contra la quimera".

- Vale, vale... Te creo –se rindió Lily.

- ¿Pero qué hacía un ánfora griega en el museo de Historia Natural? –preguntó James con extrañeza a la sala en general.

Todos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, meditando la cuestión y alguno de ellos deseando que Dumbledore y Michael terminarán pronto su conversación con Crouch y se unieran al debate. Tal vez ellos podrían aportar un poco de luz a la cuestión.

No sabían que a veces la luz se enciende sola...

&·&·&

- ¿Entonces, Maya, te escondiste de los encapuchados dentro de esa papelera? –Marlene ya se lo había preguntado antes, pero quería estar segura.

Las dos mujeres sentían una profunda admiración por el valor de esa niña: debió de ser un infierno permanecer escondida entre la basura mientras escuchaba los ruidos de la masacre a su alrededor y temiendo en todo momento ser descubierta y entrar a formar parte de ella.

- ¿Cuándo van a venir a buscarme mis padres? –por fortuna, los niños tan pequeños a veces son de goma, tanto emocional como físicamente. Y Maya ya había recuperado su muñeca: no había razón para que sus padres no se la llevaran de allí ya.

Las dos brujas cruzaron una mirada. En algún momento habría que decírselo...

- Verás, Maya...

- ¡Ahí están!.¡Papá!.¡Mamá! –la pequeña pasó corriendo entre las dos brujas que apenas tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de extrañeza antes de salir tras ella.

&·&·&

- Siento que me hayas visto vomitar –susurró débilmente Will.

- No pasa nada –Evy le dio unas palmadas cariñosas en el muslo con la mano esposada–. Siento que me hayas visto vomitar.

- Tranquila –el castaño restó importancia al momento de asco común con un gesto de su mano–. ¿Sabes? Esto que hemos compartido ha sido muy íntimo. Como el sexo, casi.

- Sí, como un orgasmo pero en asqueroso –concedió la Onza.

Después de mucho buscar los dos habían logrado encontrar un rincón libre de sangre y vómito en un proyecto de tienda de regalos. Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, las piernas estiradas y la espalda contra el mostrador. Después de la hora que habían pasado vomitando, ambos podían asegurar al cien por cien que todo su aparato digestivo estaba completamente vacío.

- Bueno, ahora que tenemos un momento –Will empuñó la varita y susurró el hechizo para liberarles de sus esposas–. Lo habría hecho antes, pero estábamos liados.

- Da igual, no es como si fuera culpa tuya –obviamente, Evy tenía muchas ganas de agarrar por el cuello al verdadero culpable–. Gracias por... ¿Estáis seguros de que no quedan mortífagos?

- Sí. ¿Por...? –Will lo descubrió por sí mismo al mirar al frente y encontrarse con la más extraña procesión que había visto nunca.

La encabezaban dos figuras encapuchadas, una más alta que la otra. La más baja, portaba un ánfora griega y la más alta un libro de apariencia medieval. Las dos se movían como si estuvieran en trance. Con ese dato, a Will no le costó deducir que estaban bajo los efectos de una maldición _Imperius_.

A continuación, paso una niña pequeña abrazada a una muñeca y llamando a las figuras encapuchadas como si creyera que eran sus padres.

Tras la niña, corrían Bell y Giselle, llamando a la niña aunque esta no las hacía el menor caso.

- Vamos –Will se levantó decidido, tan deprisa que se tambaleó peligrosamente.

- ¡Cuidado! –Evy lo hizo de un solo brinco y en tan perfectas condiciones que evitó que su amigo cayera al suelo. Permanecieron unos segundos así, hasta que el castaño se estabilizó del todo.

- Vamos tras ellas –repitió entonces. Y eso hizo: ir tras sus compañeras de la Orden sin darse cuenta que la Onza no le seguía.

Evy vaciló unos segundos. Por un lado, era la ocasión perfecta para escaparse, ya que ni estaba esposada, ni tenía vigilancia. Bueno, quedaba el más que salvable obstáculo formado por el "aurorcillo" y los policías... nada que una artista de la fuga como ella no pudiera esquivar.

Por otro lado, la escena que acababa de presenciar le había dado muy mal rollo. Y ella no era tan cabrona como para dejarles tirados en un momento de necesidad.

- Soy gilipollas –decidió mientras abandonaba la tienda tras los pasos de Will.

&·&·&

- ¡Maya, para, por favor! –Pese a que tanto Marlene como Bell lo estaban diciendo a gritos, la niña no les hacía ni caso, de igual manera que sus padres no se lo hacían a ella.

- Chicas –las chistó Will por detrás haciendo que las aludidas se pararan un momento varitas en mano–. ¡Soy yo!. ¿Se puede saber de qué va la cabalgata esta que habéis montado?

- No lo sabemos. Maya cree estar persiguiendo a sus padres, aunque a mi personalmente me parecen mortífagos –Marlene hizo un gesto de "que cosas tienen los niños de hoy en día".

- Igual sí son sus padres. A Evy y a mí nos ha parecido que estaban bajo el efecto de una _Imperius_ y supuestamente a los Smith los han secuestrado los mortífagos –meditó Will mientras empezaban a seguir a la niña de nuevo.

- ¿Evy? No me digas que la has dejado escapar, porque a Sirius no le va a gustar nada –le advirtió Bell.

- Estoy aquí –Evy apareció misteriosamente delante de ellos con Maya firmemente cogida de un brazo y debatiéndose para escapar.

- ¿Cómo has logrado aparecer por delante nuestro? –preguntaron los tres miembros de la Orden a la vez.

- Atajé por ese pasillo de ahí –Evy se encogió de hombros mientras trataba de dominar a la niña–. ¿No podéis hacer que se tranquilice?

- Llevátela de aquí –ordenó Marlene ignorando la pregunta de la castaña.

- ¿Qué? –ni la niña ni la Onza parecieron bastante satisfechas ante esa idea feliz.

- ¡Quiero ir con mis padres! –protestó Maya.

- Y a mí los niños no se me dan bien. Sólo me entiendo con mi sobrina y cuando está dormidita –agregó Evy.

- Mira, Evy, están controlando a esa gente por alguna razón. Sea lo que sea lo que están planeando lo único seguro es que si la niña lo ve no lo superara en la vida –razonó Bell–. Por favor, sólo será un rato. Puedes llevarla al despacho del director del museo, allí está Dumbledore.

- Está bien –gruñó la Onza tomando la mano de la niña, que esta vez no se resistió–. Esto me pasa por ser buena amiga...

- Sigamos –ordenó Marlene cuando Evy y Maya habían desaparecido.

&·&·&

Entre tanto, el consejo de sabios de la Orden en pleno había tomado la resolución de ir todos juntos a interrogar a la conservadora que previamente había interrogado Benjy. Después de todo, era probable que al auror se le hubiera pasado algo por alto.

En cuanto encontraron a la conservadora en su entorno de trabajo, decidieron que no era probable sino más que seguro que a Benjy se le había pasado algo por alto.

La chica en cuestión se presentó como Tina y era un bellezón de ojazos azules, pelo negro con mechones malva, rasgos dignos de una estatua de Afrodita y cuerpazo embutido en una minitúnica cortísima y escote de vértigo.

Pero ese no era el quid de la cuestión, no. El problema era que, debido a la naturaleza de las muestras que conservaban allí, la sala tenía un hechizo refrigerador, por lo que los pezones de la chica se transparentaban a través de la túnica.

Todos los hombres heterosexuales presentes trataban de apartar sus ojos del punto crítico en cuestión, pero era como si un encantamiento convocador les estuviera invocando, porque realmente no podían. Menos Benjy que directamente no hacía ni el menor esfuerzo por disimular.

En cuanto a Jesse y las chicas, su opinión sobre Tina no era tan unánime. Jesse agradeció que Will no estuviera por allí, Giselle la creyó una pelandrusca de medio pelo, Lily entornó los ojos y se preparó para saltar si la morena se pasaba un pelo y Hestia se quedó con ganas de averiguar dónde había comprado esa túnica tan chula.

- ¡Pero sí ya le expliqué a ese lo del ánfora! –se enfureció Tina cuando volvieron a preguntarle lo mismo–. ¿Es que ese no escucha? Pues vaya periodista...

- No nos hagas hablar del tema –la Orden en pleno le dedicó a Benjy una mirada de censura, pero el chico estaba embobado con las transparencias y no se enteró demasiado.

- ¿Nos lo volverías a contar? Si eres tan amable... –inconscientemente, Sirius sacó de su arsenal su sonrisa más zalamera. Giselle apretó los puños mientras que Hestia rodaba los ojos divertida.

- Oh, sí, claro –logró balbucear la pobre Tina, impactada por aquella irresistible sonrisa–. El ánfora fue descubierta en una excavación hace unos meses, en una tumba que se cree que pertenece a Belerofontes...

- El que venció a la Quimera. Por eso estaba el ánfora allí –habló Fabian Prewett que como soltero del grupo quería apuntarse el tanto con ese bombón.

- No es sólo por eso. Hemos analizado el contenido del ánfora y son cenizas de naturaleza orgánica. Creemos que son los restos de la Quimera que él destruyó –el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Tina fue tan intenso que logró que los chicos se fijaran en su cara–. Aunque aún no hemos podido demostrarlo –confesó ligeramente desanimada.

Tras darle las gracias a Tina, las tres brujas y Jesse arrastraron virtualmente a todos los hombres fuera de la sala. Fue Frank quien habló primero.

- Vale, aunque sí que fueran las cenizas de la Quimera que derrotó Belerofontes... ¿Para qué las quiere Voldemort? En fin, no es como si hubiera alguna forma de resucitarla... ¿verdad? –agregó más dudoso al recordar contra qué clase de mago combatían.

- ¡Mierda! –exclamó Jesse, golpeándose en la frente con una mano.

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron los demás.

- Hay que encontrar a Evy, _YA_ –contestó el joven.

- ¿Para qué? –Giselle se molestó visiblemente al escuchar el nombre de su rival.

- Hay que hablar con ella. Es la única que puede saberlo seguro –Jesse no pareció haberla escuchado, estaba demasiado ocupado recordando todo lo que sabía sobre el tema hasta reafirmar su conclusión–. Sí, Evy es la única persona por aquí que puede saberlo.

- ¿Saber el qué? –se impacientó Lily.

- Verás, existe un libro una especie de Bestiario medieval en el que aparecen ritos para resucitar criaturas mágicas...

- Pero la resurrección no es... –empezó a argumentar Remus.

- ¿Posible? No, para los humanos no. Pero para las criaturas mágicas sí. Supongo que los Onzas pueden hacerlo porque lo son en parte. En fin, se sabe que ese libro funciona porque ha sido usado antes: Grindelwald resucitó al monstruo Tifón para que le ayudara a derrotar a un grupo de gigantes –explicó Jesse.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Evy? –preguntó Giselle.

- El libro se guardaba en la biblioteca de El Dorado –antes de que Jesse acabara la frase, los merodeadores y Lily habían entendido la magnitud del problema–. Así que en estos momentos si el libro no está en manos de los Worstblood estará en las de los mortífagos.

- Separémonos, hay que encontrarla –ordenó James.

&·&·&

Por si acaso había algún mortífago rezagado, decidieron ir en grupos más o menos extensos. Como James no quería separarse de Lily, (o mejor dicho, como Lily no se fiaba de que James no corriera a tontear con la tal Tina en cuanto ella se diera la vuelta) iban en el mismo grupo junto a Remus y Sirius.

El otro grupo estaba formado por Hestia, Jesse y Frank. En el último estaban Giselle y los Prewett. Benjy se quedó rondando a Tina, para "protegerla en caso de que hubiera algún problema".

- He visto como la mirabas –gruñó Lily, lanzando miradas que más bien eran puñales verdes hacia su marido.

- ¿A quién? –James se hizo el inocente, aunque sabía que la pelirroja se refería a Tina. Los otros merodeadores le avisaron con la mirada de que esa no era buena idea.

- ¿A quién va a ser?. ¡A Tina! No apartabas los ojos de sus pezones. Y tú también, que te he visto –esta vez la furia de la druida se dirigió hacia Sirius–. Y no sé como no te ha dado vergüenza tontear con ella estando tu esposa y tu amante presentes. ¡Ya os vale! Podíais aprender de Remus: al menos a él no se le ha notado tanto como a vosotros.

- Pero si yo no...

- ¡Claro que la mirabas! .¡Todos menos Jesse la mirabais! –se irritó Lily.

- Si es que ya lo dice mi madre: "todos son iguales" –habló una vocecilla infantil de tono tajante.

Al volver sus cabezas hacia la izquierda se encontraron con una niña abrazando a una Barbie Malibú.

- Maya,. ¿no? –recordó Remus–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Chist –les conminó la niña llevando un dedo a sus labios–, trató de esconderme de mi niñera para ir con mis padres...

- ¿Tu niñera? –Sirius se agachó para ponerse a la altura de los ojos de la niña–. ¿Y quién es?

- Maya, vas a volverme loca. Más de lo que estoy... –al girar la esquina y encontrarse no sólo a Maya sino al cuarteto que menos le convenía encontrar, Evy vaciló. Fueron unos segundos, ya que enseguida soltó un alegre saludo.

- Te estábamos buscando –la informó James haciendo que se pusiera a la defensiva.

- ¿Por qué? No estaba tratando de escaparme. Fue Marlene quién me dijo que cuidara de ella y la llevara con Dumbledore. Y no es fácil¿vale? No sólo hay que evitar las salas conflictivas sino que además la niña no quiere ir conmigo a ningún lado y... ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –quiso saber la Onza cuando localizó al licántropo.

- Creo que mi presencia no es tan rara como la tuya: yo no llevaba tres años muerto –replicó Remus con el consabido matiz de acero en su voz.

- ¿Acabas de despertar de un coma? Mola –se emocionó Maya.

- No te buscábamos porque pensáramos que habías escapado –aclaró Sirius, poniéndose en pie–. De hecho, yo te hacía junto a Will. Vomitando.

- No hay tiempo para vuestras riñas –cortó Lily haciendo que los merodeadores alzaran las cejas. ¿Era su imaginación o justo tres segundos antes ella les regañaba a ellos?–. ¿Recuerdas los libros que había en la biblioteca de El Dorado cuando reconquistasteis Anath?

- Claro. Cero. Ni uno. De hecho, se habían llevado hasta las telarañas de las estanterías. Por lo visto eran de una especie rara ultravenenosa o algo así... ¿Por qué ese repentino interés?

"Oh, oh –dijo la onza cuando estuvo al tanto de la situación.

- No me gusta como ha sonado ese "oh, oh" –suspiro Sirius.

- Haces bien –Evy tapó con sus manos las orejas de Maya, que se debatió y gritó, sin lograr nada–. Will y yo vimos pasar a los Smith. Ella llevaba un ánfora y él un libro medieval.

- ¿Dónde...? –la Onza señaló un pasillo a sus espaldas.

- Lleva a Maya con Dumbledore –y, casi por inercia, Sirius no se limitó a regalarle esa orden, no. También le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Es tu novio? Está buenísimo –Maya le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad femenina.

- Lo fue, pero ya está superado –por su tono, Evy trataba más de convencerse así misma que a la niña. Maya alzó una ceja: ella no lo veía tan superado–. Cielo, voy a darte el mejor consejo que te darán jamás: hazte un favor y vuélvete lesbiana que aún estás a tiempo.

&·&·&

Marlene, Bell y Will habían seguido a los Smith por medio museo hasta que se detuvieron debajo de una bóveda a través de cuyos cristales se filtraba la luz verdosa de la Marca de Voldemort.

A los pies del matrimonio se encontraba dibujada una estrella de siete puntas en cuyo centro aparecía una serpiente mordiéndose la cola. Mientras el hombre abría el libro y empezaba a entonar un extraño cántico en una lengua seguramente muerta, la mujer se arrodilló y vertió en el suelo las cenizas.

Por el efecto del cántico, las cenizas empezaron a elevarse sobre el suelo en remolinos y fueron adoptando la forma del esqueleto de un animal con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón.

- ¿Por qué están dando forma a una Quimera? .¿Y cómo pueden estar dándole forma si son muggles? –preguntó Will.

- Eso no importa. Hay que detenerles –contestó Jesse decidido.

- ¿Y vosotros de dónde salís? –quiso saber Marlene al ver que Frank, Hestia y Jesse se habían unido a la fiesta.

Entre susurros, el trío de recién llegados les pusieron al tanto de la situación de la forma más rápida y breve posible. Bueno, fueron más bien los chicos los que explicaron todo, Hestia estaba demasiado ocupada sacando fotos mientras decía:

- Joder, que pedazo exclusiva. Rita se va a mear de gusto en las bragas cuando vea las fotos... O no, igual vomita de asco –se corrigió la periodista al ver cómo la mujer sacaba un cuchillo con la hoja en zigzag de su capa y metódicamente empezaba a cortarse las venas mientras entonaba el mismo cántico que su esposo.

Al menos lo entonó hasta que dirigió el cuchillo contra su garganta y procedió a degollarse. De las bocas de los magos y brujas escapó un grito ahogado: ahora comprendían porque Voldemort había atacado el museo y secuestrado a los Smith. ¿Por qué inmolar a sur mortífagos pudiendo usar para ello a unos muggles?

Al oler la sangre, la esquelética Quimera volteó el cráneo hacia la mujer y de un solo mordisco la devoró. Inmediatamente, el cántico aumento de ritmo mientras la Quimera iba asimilando a su presa.

Pronto sobre sus huesos empezaron a aparecer músculos y el charco de sangre que había dejado la mujer en el suelo se elevó para introducirse en las venas que se formaban por su cuerpo. Entre los músculos aparecían órganos, los rasgos leoninos se iban definiendo, la piel empezaba a proteger las partes más vulnerables del organismo.

- ¡_Accio libro_! –exclamaron cuatro voces a la vez sin lograr el efecto deseado ya que los cuatro hechizos rebotaron y la onda mágica estuvo a punto de dañar a Will y Bell.

- ¡Estamos de vuestra parte! –les recordaron los casi agredidos a Lily, James, Remus y Sirius.

- Perdonad, pero el hecho de veros ahí quietecitos sin hacer nada nos ha hecho dudar –se "disculpó" Remus.

- Tú y yo vamos a terminar mal –le advirtió Will. Bell se concentró en lograr que el licántropo no notara lo mucho que le dolió el agresivo comentario.

- No sirve de nada usar magia contra él. El libro le protegerá hasta que termine el ritual y cuando termine el ritual ya no servirá de nada hacer magia contra él –explicó Jesse, con frustración.

- ¿Y la mujer? –quiso saber Lily.

- La Quimera se la comió –contestó Marlene.

- Lo tengo todo en fotos –agregó alegremente Hestia.

- ¿Has estado tomando fotos? –Lily le lanzó una mirada de asco que terminó volviéndose contra Sirius, como censurando su gusto para las mujeres.

- Es mi trabajo –trató de defenderse Hestia. La pelirroja siempre la había puesto nerviosa, desde antes de liarse con Sirius. Después de convertirse en su amante su relación (por llamarla de alguna forma) empeoró de forma exponencial.

Un golpe seco los hizo devolver su atención a la Quimera y al hombre que la estaba invocando. El Señor Smith había cerrado fuertemente el libro. El ritual estaba terminado y ante él se erguía una Quimera de metro veinte escaso de altura.

- ¿Y eso es lo mejor que Voldemort ha podido conseguir? Pues vaya chasco –se decepcionó Hestia, parando unos segundos de sacar fotos.

- No debiste decir eso –suspiró Jesse.

Cuando finalizó el ritual, expiró también la _Imperius_ a la que estaba sometido el muggle, por lo que el Señor Smith recuperó la noción de la realidad ante una Quimera hambrienta. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a gritar: la criatura lo devoró con libro y todo antes de que los miembros de la Orden pudieran llegar a desenfundar sus varitas.

Inmediatamente, la Quimera alzó los ojos hacia la Marca Tenebrosa y soltando un rugido ensordecedor empezó a crecer y crecer... En menos de un minuto, ante los ojos de los nueve miembros de la Orden estaba una Quimera de unos seis metros de alto hasta la cruz del lomo con la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en la frente...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Y se acabo por una (me temo) larga temporada. Larga porque no me arriesgo a asegurar que mi inspiración está de vuelta sana, salva y con ganas de trabajar. Es decir, que no me atrevo a fijar una fecha de actualización en abril para que luego se me tuerza todo y no pueda reaparecer hasta mediados de mayo.

Bueno, yendo a temas menos peliagudos, aclaraciones del capítulo:

Las Furias o Erinias eran las diosas de la venganza de la mitología griega. Simbolizaban las reglas del mundo moral y castigaban a quienes las transgredían. (Fuente: la mitología clásica de Acento Editorial)

Tifón era un monstruo fabuloso con cien cabezas de dragón, altura desproporcionada y fuerza casi invencible. Estuvo un tiempo campando alegremente por ahí, amenazando a dioses y mortales, hasta que Zeus y Hércules le sepultaron bajo el monte Etna. (Fuente: mitología universal de Akal diccionarios)

Quimera: pues eso, un monstruo con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón. (Fuente: criaturas mágicas de JKR)

Belerofontes: el destructor de la Quimera. En el librillo de Criaturas Mágicas de JKR, dice que murió de agotamiento tras derrotarla. Según la mitología griega, en cambio, dicen que después de su victoria, se lo creyó un poquitín y decidió ir al Olimpo para que le pudieran adorar como el dios que era. Zeus mandó un tábano a picar su montura voladora, el pegaso se encabritó, Belerofontes se cayó y se desnucó contra el suelo. Quedaos con la versión que más os guste. (Fuentes: Criaturas Mágicas de JKR y mitología universal de Akal diccionarios)

Diorama. El diorama es un modelo tridimensional de paisaje mostrando eventos históricos, naturaleza, ciudades, etc. para educación o entretenimiento. (Fuente: Medievales: literalmente "compendio de bestias". Eran los libros de zoología de la Edad Media y en ellos se describían no sólo animales imaginarios sino otros reales aunque un poco... diferentes a la realidad. Para hacernos una idea se creía que el pelícano alimentaba a sus polluelos con la sangre de su propio pecho. (Fuente: poco más, esta vez os los pongo con las fuentes y todo para que veáis que ni me lo apropio ni me lo invento ni nada.

En fin mis niñas y niños, pasad buen mes de abril.

Besotes de essensis de grosella para que estéis todos muy guapos y guapas.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	10. La caza de la Quimera

Hola, hola... ¿Cómo os ha ido el mes de mayo? Ha sido un mes desconcertante con tanto cambio de tiempo, esas granizadas... ¡Qué no me miréis así! Ya os dije que mi inspiración estaba pasando por momentos bajos y que volvería en mayo. No especifique el momento concreto de mayo...

En fin, niños y niñas, por fin encontré un poquito de inspiración para sacar adelante este capi... De hecho, está escrito dos veces porque no me gusto la primera versión que escribí (hasta la página 15) y volví a empezar de cero

Ay, sí. Además, estoy empezando a editar mis fics antiguos (que la verdad, lo requerían urgentemente). De hecho, junto a este capi subo el primero de El arte de Vengarte.

Bueno, no me enrollo más. Como siempre los RR están respondidos en otro RR firmado por mi misma (en la sección de RR).

Disfrutad el capi.

**Prácticamente arte 10.**

**La caza de la Quimera.**

En menos de un minuto, ante los ojos de los nueve miembros de la Orden, estaba una Quimera de unos seis metros de alto hasta la cruz del lomo con la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en la frente y dispuesta a atacar.

Todos sacaron las varitas y lanzaron el primer hechizo o maldición que se les paso por la mente pero los pocos que no se estrellaron contra una especie de escudo protector que había en torno a la criatura le hicieron cosquillas. Literalmente.

Pero la Quimera se cansó pronto del juego y decidió terminar cuanto antes lanzando una llamarada por su boca de león.

- ¡Al suelo! –exclamó James al verlo venir, mientras él mismo empujaba con la mayor delicadeza posible a su esposa para ponerla a salvo.

Después de soltar la llamarada, la Quimera se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y con un salto de unos cuatro metros de longitud, salió del museo Mágico al Londres Muggle.

- Genial. Tenemos una Quimera de cuatro metros suelta por Londres... –gruñó Sirius mientras ayudaba a Hestia a levantarse.

- Una Quimera hambrienta a la que no le afecta la magia –le recordó Remus.

- Bueno, ya hemos resumido la situación. ¿Alguna idea feliz para salir de ella? –preguntó Marlene.

- Debí haberlo previsto –se mortificó Bell.

- ¿Cómo? No es culpa tuya –trató de consolarla Remus, arrepentido por lo borde que había sido unos segundos antes.

- ¡Tenía que haberlo previsto! –insistió la rubia–. Hice mi tesina sobre rituales de magia oscura para resucitar a criaturas míticas... ¡Tenía que haberlo reconocido en cuanto vi el maldito libro!

- No es culpa tuya –por primera vez en dos años y medio, James opinó igual que Remus–. La mitad de nosotros no recuerda nada de teoría¡nadie retiene coma a coma y punto por punto todo lo que ha leído en su vida!

- Yo sí –corrigieron Lily, Jesse y Remus a la vez, casi extrañados de que el resto del mundo no fuese como ellos.

- Bueno, .¿qué sabemos de cómo destruir quimeras? –Marlene recondujo la conversación a un tema más urgente.

- Que Belerofontes fue el único mago que logró destruir a una –respondió Lily–. Y qué hacerlo le supuso tal esfuerzo que terminó matándole.

- ¿Pero cómo mató a la quimera esa? –insistió Hestia.

- ¿Y qué más da? Es el mismo bicho que mató Belerofontes. Voldemort no lo hubiese traído de vuelta si fuera tan torpe como para dejarse matar por segunda vez y de la misma forma que la primera vez –razonó Sirius antes de que Lily o Jesse pudieran contestar.

- Además, Belerofontes usó magia y eso ya no funcionara. Veréis, en el fondo da igual que se trate de una Quimera, un Tifón o un Jaguar de cuatro metros (que fue el arma favorita de los guerreros de Eva Badsaint, por motivos obvios) porque lo cierto es que un animal resucitado mediante ese ritual no es como el resto de los miembros de su especie –agregó Bell, esforzándose por recordar todo lo que sabía sobre el tema.

"Para empezar, como ya habréis notado, son mucho más grandes, también mucho más agresivos, inmunes a la magia y con habilidades que no poseen sus congéneres. El Tifón que invocó Grindelwald en Canterbury podía controlar los vientos, el enorme Jaguar Negro que Badsaint resucitó en Tula lanzaba Crucios con los ojos...

- Y nuestra amiguita lanza fuego verde por la boca –completó James–. Por no hablar de la Marca Tenebrosa que lleva tatuada en la cara...

- Sí, pero si no recuerdo mal todos esos animales volvían a ser cenizas y huesos al cabo de las tres horas –señaló Marlene.

- Bueno, en ese caso sólo tenemos que minimizar la destrucción que pueda causar hasta que desaparezca por sí sola –sugirió Will no muy convencido de que Voldemort se lo estuviera poniendo tan fácil.

- No, hay una diferencia fundamental: ni Grindelwald ni Eva necesitaron sacrificios humanos para resucitar a sus monstruos. Ellos lo lograron usando su poder y su voluntad –contradijo Jesse.

- Y pese a ellos, no lograron que sus criaturas vivieran más de tres horas... Por eso Voldemort se ha decantado por el ritual que incluía sangre: sabía que así su monstruo viviría más tiempo –asintió Bell.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más? –quiso saber Marlene.

- Semanas, meses, años... –Bell se encogió de hombros, no podía ser más precisa.

- Imaginad lo que esa cosa podría hacer en meses o años –susurró Hestia con obvio temor.

- Imagina las fotografías que podrías enviarle a Rita –Lily no desperdició la oportunidad de atacar.

- Basta, pelirroja –le advirtió Sirius–. ¿Decís que no podemos hacerlo con magia? Entonces habrá que destruirla mediante métodos muggles.

- Y localizarla y conducirla a un lugar seguro –completó James–. ¿Qué tal el lugar donde se construyó el estadio para la final de la copa de Quidditch de este año?

- Sí, está lo suficientemente alejado de todo. Hablaré con los de la Federación, me deben un par de favores –eso no sorprendió a nadie: casi todo el mundo parecía deberle favores a Marlene.

- Sé que hay algo más referente a ese ritual, algo que se nos escapa... –Bell se volvió hacia Jesse en una muda súplica de ayuda.

- También tengo esa impresión... No creo que Voldemort la haya traído de vuelta sólo para causar algún destrozo. Hay algo más –concluyó Jesse con un gesto de frustración.

- ¿Por qué no vais a casa de Bell, localizáis la tesina y lo consultáis? –les sugirió James.

Los dos asintieron. Se disponían a irse por el mismo camino que se había ido Marlene unos minutos antes cuando a través de los pasillos les llegaron los sonidos de una fuerte discusión degenerando a duelo con maldiciones.

- Id a casa de Bell, nosotros nos encargamos –repitió James al verles dudar.

- Tened cuidado, no sabemos si quedan mortífagos –les aconsejaron sus amigos antes de irse.

- ¿Y ahora qué habrá pasado? –suspiró Frank con cansancio.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros antes de caminar hacia el origen del jaleo mientras el joven iba a investigar por qué Dumbledore tardaba tanto. Procedía de un pasillo cercano al laboratorio de Tina, al menos eso dedujeron al ver que la joven se había visto atraída también por el jaleo.

Lily trató de concentrarse en la parte positiva: ahí ya no se le marcaban los pezones. Pero es que la negativa pesaba bastante: con la luz del pasillo lo que se le notaba era el mini tanga...

Por fortuna, el origen del ruido era lo bastante espectacular como para que ningún hombre reparara en Tina. Ni siquiera Benjy, aunque eso se debía a que su atención estaba acaparada por otra mujer, bueno, por una niña: Maya le había saltado a la espalda, le había clavado las uñas de una mano en el cuello y con la otra le golpeaba en la cara con su Barbie Malibú mientras le mordía el hombro.

Pero el plato principal, el origen de las maldiciones, eran Evy, los Prewett y, en un segundo plano, Giselle.

Gideon estaba en el suelo bajo los efectos de un _Desmanius_ lanzado por Giselle hacia Evy que la Onza esquivó sin el menor problema. Acto seguido, se hizo con la varita del novio de Bell y le robó la suya a su prima.

Cuando los demás llegaron, Evy estaba acorralada contra la pared, con una varita en cada mano (pese a que la venda de su mano estaba empapándose de sangre) apuntando a Fabian (situado a unos metros de ella con un corte en la cara) y a Giselle (que no parecía dispuesta a atacar).

- ¡Al fin venís! –exclamó Fabian al verlos y señaló a Evy con su varita, sin notar que las dos manos de ella de repente le apuntaban a él–. La hemos pillado tratando de escapar con la niña de rehén... Decía que Marlene le había dicho que debía llevar a la niña con Dumbledore.

- Como si alguien se pudiera creer eso –Giselle le dedicó una mirada venenosa a la Onza.

- Pues es verdad: Marlene le dijo que llevara a Maya con Dumbledore. Bueno, en realidad se lo dijo Bell pero Marlene aprobó la idea –explicó Will.

- Por favor, que alguien quite a la niña de la chepa de Benjy. Que igual él se cree que le está tirando los tejos y es lo último que necesitamos –se irritó Lily.

Sirius y James cruzaron una breve mirada de entendimiento antes de que el primero le tendiera su varita a Lily y avanzara hacia Evy y el segundo hacia Benjy y Maya acompañado por Remus.

- ¿Y si Maya era un rehén por qué creéis que se lanzó sobre Benjy para defenderla? –quiso saber Will.

- Síndrome de Estocolmo –Fabian le dedicó una breve mirada a Giselle, como identificando a la fuente original de esa estúpida explicación, antes de bajar la varita.

De todas formas, la castaña clara no se dio por aludida, estaba totalmente concentrada en la idea de que su marido no paraba de acercarse a su antigua rival y que ésta le apuntaba con las dos varitas... ¿Cómo podía tener dos varitas apuntándole y estar seguro que ella no le iba a atacar? Lo peor es que Sirius se movía de tal forma que no dejaba línea de tiro para desarmar a la Onza sin dañarle a él. Es decir, la estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo, pensó Giselle rabiosa.

Para cuando Sirius estuvo realmente cerca de Evy, se encontró con las puntas de las dos varitas clavadas en su cuello. El merodeador sonrió, como si aquello no fuese una amenaza, y avanzó un poco más hasta que los brazos de Evy quedaron doblados y atrapados entre los cuerpos de ambos.

- Dame las varitas, nena, ya no las necesitas. Nadie te amenaza –le sugirió con un tono tan acariciante como la mano que le pasó por el pelo.

- ¿Ah, no? –Evy trató de alejarse de la mano y de la voz, pero simplemente no tenía espacio para maniobrar.

- Sabes que no –aquello era divertido, al menos para él, que nunca había tenido ocasión de sacar su artillería pesada contra Evy. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado... Deslizó la mano desde el cuello hasta las manos de la chica y una vez allí, de alguna forma, logró que soltara las varitas–. Muy bien, nena, muy bien...

Los ojos de ella se entornaron, totalmente furiosa porque él acabara de tratarla como a una niña pequeña cuando sólo trataba de defenderse. Sirius captó su irritación pero en esos momentos lo que más le preocupaba era cortar la hemorragia y averiguar qué la provocó.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó directamente, esperando que alguien se animara a contestar.

- Se me abrió la herida –admitió Evy en un susurro, luchando por recuperar su mano.

En realidad, era un rollo. En cuanto le robó a Sheila la llave, ésta se fusionó con su sistema inmunológico y empezó a transformarlo. Pero ahora, que había logrado ceder la llave a Escila, sus sistema inmunológico tenía que revertir los cambios y hasta que eso sucediera trabajaría bajo mínimos.

- Eso ya lo veo, nena. ¿Cómo? –para ese momento, Sirius había retirado la venda y con un gesto le pedía a Lily que le devolviera su varita. En cuanto la pelirroja se la lanzó, logró frenar la hemorragia con un hechizo, dejando una herida que ocupaba casi toda la palma con forma de colibrí. Ella trató de apartar la mano de nuevo, pero él la retuvo–. ¿Cómo? –repitió con un leve tono de amenaza que no iba dirigido a ella.

- Fue culpa mía –se responsabilizó Fabian caballerosamente para no provocar más disputas entre Giselle y su marido–. Cuando desmayó a Gideon...

- Fabian, siempre has mentido fatal –cortó Sirius sin mirarle y con los ojos fijos en los de Evy, esperando lograr que fuera sincera por una vez en su vida.

- Me golpeé con la pared esquivando una maldición que me lanzó tu esposa, .¿contento? –reconoció la Onza tan exasperada que alzó la voz, dando vela a Giselle en la conversación.

Entre tanto, James y Remus habían logrado separar a Maya de la espalda de Benjy y tranquilizarla lo suficiente como para que dejara de compararle con todos los malos Disney creados hasta la fecha.

- Quiero ir con mis padres –exigió la pequeña en cuanto terminó con la retahíla.

Los dos merodeadores cruzaron una mirada de preocupación.

- Habrá que averiguar si tiene algún familiar que se haga cargo de ella –susurró Will.

- Yo me encargo –se ofreció Hestia–, a Rita le encantará entrevistar a familiares. Le dará más dramatismo a la historia.

Lily volteó hacia ella, dispuesta a lanzarle uno de sus comentarios venenosos, pero al ver la expresión de la ayudante de Rita cerró la boca. Lo cierto es que la periodista estaba ansiosa por salir de allí y poder pensar fríamente en su nueva situación.

Al contrario que Giselle, ella se había situado de tal forma que pudo ver toda la conversación entre Sirius y Evy. Aunque lo importante no fue tanto la conversación como el gesto del moreno.

Como ayudante de Rita, Hestia había podido investigar un poco a los Worstblood cuando Jesse los mencionó antes de ir a Viena y con que sólo la tercera parte de la leyenda negra que existía sobre ellos fuera cierta, prácticamente se les podría acusar de genocidio. Y Sirius había avanzado totalmente desarmado hacia una de sus cabecillas armada con dos varitas completamente seguro de que no le dañaría…

Y también estaba la manera en que la había desarmado: seduciéndola. Eso no era nuevo, era una especie de técnica de caza que tanto ellos como Will empleaban con implacable descaro, pero _JAMÁS_ había visto que Sirius disfrutara con ello...

- Buena idea –aprobó Lily sorprendiendo a Hestia: era la primera vez que la pelirroja estaba de acuerdo con ella en algo–, pero date prisa, porque las fotos de la destrucción de la quimera serán espectaculares –y encima la estaba incentivando.

- Estaré allí para entonces –Hestia logró recuperarse de la sorpresa, guiñarle un ojo a Lily y largarse al periódico.

- ¡No es cierto! No fue culpa mía que se le abriera la herida –Giselle había aprovechado la alusión de Evy a su persona para introducirse en la conversación.

Al notar que aquello iba a ponerse feo y que además no iba con él, Fabian murmuró algo sobre despertar a su hermano y se escabulló de la línea de tiro. Sirius se limitó a contemplar a su esposa con una expresión... cuanto menos inexpresiva.

- Ella no ha dicho que sea culpa tuya: sólo ha señalado que tuvo que esquivar una maldición que tú le lanzaste –apuntó el merodeador–. ¿Cuál fue? Si no es mucha curiosidad...

Evy estuvo tentada de contestar, por ver por dónde respiraba Sirius, pero finalmente decidió ver por dónde respiraba Giselle. A ver si se atrevía a decirle la verdad...

- Una de cosquillas –"puta mentirosa", estuvo a punto de sisear Evy, logró reprimirse, pero Sirius escuchó el "pu" lo bastante claro como para volverse hacia ella y arquear una ceja.

- Creo que tu versión es algo diferente a esa –aventuró el moreno.

- ¿Te pones de su parte? –se escandalizó Giselle, principalmente para que dejara de mirar a su rival de esa forma tan intensa.

- Gigi, si vas a montar una película habla con Spielberg¿vale? –se exasperó la Onza–. Aunque en tu caso, saldría otro peñazo insufrible estilo "El color púrpura"...

- Perdona¿puedes repetirlo? –la cortó Sirius de repente.

- ¿Qué "El color púrpura" es un peñazo insufrible? Lo siento, no sabía que te gustara ese bo...

- No, eso no –Sirius sonrió, como cuando estaban en la escuela y se le ocurría una travesura diabólica con la que atacar a los Slytherin o a la última cita de Evy–. Nena, eres una verdadera musa –y sin importarle que su esposa estuviera delante, depositó otro beso en la mejilla de Evy, sólo que esta vez casi rozando sus labios.

Como el merodeador volteó hacia James y Remus emocionado, no vio el intercambio de miradas entre Giselle (lanzando maldiciones cortantes, está vez con los ojos) y Evy (mostrando una sonrisa de maliciosa superioridad).

- ¡Lo tengo! –exclamó Sirius cuando se puso a la altura de James y Remus.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó el licántropo.

- Sé como acabar con la quimera sin usar magia –los otros dos jóvenes y Will le instaron a continuar con un gesto–. ¿Os acordáis de "Tiburón"?

- ¿Y de dónde vas a sacar una bombona de oxígeno de ese tamaño? –quiso saber Will, tras unos segundos de silencio.

- No es necesario usar una enorme. Se pueden usar varias chiquititas –decidió Sirius, empezando a refinar el plan.

- ¿Y de dónde vas a sacar varias bombonas de oxígeno chiquititas? –insistió Will.

- En uno de los muelles, creo que en el 81, hay un almacén en el que se venden equipos de buceo –intervino Evy que, aburrida de Giselle, se había acercado a ellos–. Joy fue allí a comprarlos cuando se apuntó a ese absurdo curso de submarinismo...

- ¿Joy se apuntó a submarinismo? –se asombró Lily.

- Sí, pero lo dejó cuando se dio cuenta que su profesor se rellenaba el traje de neopreno con gomaespuma en los lugares estratégicos –aclaró Evy.

- ¿Seguro que allí hay bombonas de oxígeno? –James recondujo la conversación, en buena parte porque no quería que su esposa pensara en "los lugares estratégicos" de otros hombres, aunque llevaran relleno en ellos.

- En un ochenta y cinco por cien, como poco –contestó la Onza.

- Vale, eso está solucionado, pero ¿cómo haremos para meterle por la boca las bombonas?. ¿Y qué usaremos para explotarlas? –preguntó Remus.

- Podemos usar esas bengalas del profesor Filibuster. Técnicamente, no es magia... –meditó Will–. Si os parece bien iré a comprar unas pocas...

- Perfecto. Yo iré a buscar a Jack –anunció Remus.

- ¿Por qué? –Will se paró en seco y le dedicó una mirada cargada de desconfianza. James también observó de mala manera al licántropo.

- Es una rastreadora sorprendentemente buena: juntos localizaremos a la quimera en un santiamén –explicó Remus–. Ya nos las apañaremos para conducirla hasta el estadio de Quidditch.

- Bien, nosotros iremos al almacén ese a por las bombonas de oxígeno –decidió Lily.

- Respecto a eso... –James cruzó una imperceptible mirada con Sirius, antes de pasar un brazo por encima de los hombros de la pelirroja y separarla del grupo–, he pensado que sería buena idea que tú te quedaras en casa...

- Por supuesto que crees que sería buena idea que me quedara en casa –replicó ella con tono ácido.

- Que tú te quedaras en casa con Maya, Ámbar, Ryan y Evy –prosiguió James ignorando el comentario–. Alguien tiene que cuidar de esa niña hasta que aparezca su familia, por no mencionar que Evy tratará de escaparse en cuanto nos demos la vuelta.

- Pues si quiere irse con sus nuevas amiguitas que se vaya. Te aseguro que pienso reemplazarla con la menor brevedad posible. A ella y a Joy. Mira que no contarme lo de su profesor de submarinismo...

- ¡Exacto! Es la ocasión perfecta para que discutas esas cosas con ella –por supuesto, el objetivo de James con todo eso era alejar a su esposa del peligro. No se paró a pensar que una pelea entre Lily y Evy podía ser peor que una quimera furiosa y hambrienta.

Por su parte, Sirius también trataba de alejar a la Onza de la quimera, aunque no tanto por el peligro real que supondría para ella, como por el temor a que se escapara y no volviera a verla nunca más.

- ¿Me harías un favor pequeño? –ella lo miró con desconfianza: algo en la actitud de James y Sirius probaba que tramaban algo–. ¿Por qué no vas a casa de James con Lily y la vigilas hasta que volvamos?

- ¿Por qué? –desconfió Evy mientras sus instintos gritaban "¡Encerrona¡Encerrona!"

- James está muy preocupado porque ella no para de meterse en líos...

- Como vosotros –apuntó la Onza.

- Sí, pero nosotros no estamos embarazados...

- No sé yo, estás echando barriguita –Evy pinchó con un dedo el miligramo escaso de grasa que había localizado en el abdomen del moreno.

- Me dejaste estéril... ¿recuerdas? –señaló Sirius con un tono que indicaba que él sí que no lo había olvidado y que aún no la había perdonado por eso.

- Ah, sí, es verdad –¿cómo había cometido ese lapsus? Bueno, mejor no indagar demasiado–. Continúa.

- Pues eso, que si serías tan amable de acompañar a Lily a su casa y procurar que no salga de allí. También tendrías que cuidar de Ámbar, Ryan y Maya...

- ¿Ryan y Maya no serán niños, verdad? porque si no lo has notado, se me dan fatal los niños. ¿Son niños, verdad?

- Licántropos. Uno de ellos adolescente –apuntó Remus que no se perdía la conversación gracias a su oído.

- Peor aún –casi sollozó Evy.

- Lo harás bien, seguro que Puck te ayuda. Está deseando verte... –Sirius sonrió al notar por su reacción que acababa de dar con uno de los puntos débiles de la Onza.

Aprovechando su desconcierto, se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, pero ella lo notó y retrocedió lo justo para evitarlo.

- Deja de intentar besarme –le riñó la Onza con un tono de mojigata que logró que Sirius soltara una carcajada incrédula. Bueno, más tarde se encargaría de eso.

- Está bien, vamos a casa –suspiró Lily.

- ¡Genial! –se emocionó Maya.

- A la suya –le aclaró Evy señalando a la pelirroja. La niña susurró algo que sonaba a una versión infantil de "joder".

- Eh, que mi casa no está tan mal –protestó Lily.

- Las acompañaré para recoger a Jack –se ofreció Remus.

- Nosotros iremos al almacén a buscar las bombonas de oxígeno –le comunicó James tras asentir.

- ¿Y cómo estáis seguros que no es una trampa? –volvió a la carga Giselle, mirando a Evy como si fuera un cruce entre Hánibal el Caníbal y Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Jo, Gigi me has pillado. He localizado a todas las que pertenecían al Club de Fans de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. Les están esperando en el almacén listas para violarles en cuanto se aparezcan por allí –ironizó Evy.

- Ya, y si no es una trampa... ¿Por qué ni tú ni la pelirroja habéis sugerido el uso de cualquier otro tipo de gas embotellado? Una bombona de butano funcionaría igual, según tengo entendido –Giselle sonrío ante el desconcierto inicial de las dos antiguas Gryffindor.

No se dio cuenta del error de cálculo que acababa de cometer, de nuevo: hasta ese momento, Lily había estado furiosa con Evy, pero después de que acusara a la pelirroja de tratar de matar a su marido, ésta se alineó de nuevo junto a la Onza.

- ¿Me estás acusando de conspirar para matar a mi marido? –preguntó Lily con una voz tan cortante como la maldición que Giselle le lanzó a Evy.

- Cálmate, cariño –le aconsejó James con suavidad–. Aunque no entiendo porqué a ninguna de las dos se os ha ocurrido lo del butano: cerca de casa hay una gasolinera... ¿Y por qué no rociamos al bicho ese con gasolina y le prendemos fuego?

- ¿No queríais hacerlo como en "Tiburón"? –quiso saber Lily con tono de "temo que pronto seré madre de dos hijos".

- La verdad es que lo de reventarlo desde dentro a mi me mola más, tío –opinó Sirius–. Pero bueno, podemos probar las dos cosas a la vez...

- ¿A alguien más le está empezando a dar pena esa pobre quimera? –le susurró confidencialmente Tina a Benjy.

- ¿Pobre quimera? Obviamente, no sabes la que está liando el "pobre bicho" ese ahí fuera: por lo visto se cree que Londres es una barbacoa gigante y cada ser viviente que se cruza en su camino, las chuletas. Deberías elegir mejor para no malgastar tu pena –le espetó casi con desprecio Will, sin reparar en su escote o transparencias, antes de dirigirse hacia sus amigos con una bolsa de Zonko en la mano–. Tengo las bengalas...

- ¡Genial! .¿Nos acompañas a la gasolinera a por unas bidones de gasolina y butano? –le invitó Sirius.

- ¿Pero no íbamos a hacerlo como en "Tiburón"? –preguntó el antiguo prefecto confuso.

- Es mejor con butano y gasolina –le aseguró James–. ¿Vamos?

- Sí, pero antes... Will –Lily estrujó al aludido en un abrazo de osa amorosa–, estoy orgullosa de ti. Eres el único hombre de verdad que hay en esta sala –por supuesto, la pelirroja se refería a que Will había pasado de los pezones y el tanga de Tina.

Pero los demás no sabían a qué venía eso. Evy alzó una ceja y deslizó su mirada por los miembros del género masculino presentes tratando de desentrañar el misterio. Giselle susurró entre dientes algo como "desvergonzada" mientras los merodeadores y los Prewett contemplaban a la pelirroja con miradas entre el desconcierto y diferentes grados de furia.

En cuanto a Tina, ella sólo tenía ojos para Will: el primer hombre que había pasado de su aspecto y se atrevió a ponerle los puntos sobre las "íes". Cosa que la había puesto… en otro sentido...

De alguna forma, Will logró liberarse de los brazos de Lily sin dañarla y se encaró con James, casi esperando que el moreno de pelo revuelto le lanzara un Crucio por las palabras y, sobre todo, por el contacto físico con la pelirroja. Últimamente, James celaba hasta de Dumbledore...

- Vamos –James subrayó la orden con un movimiento de cabeza. Ya discutiría con su esposa a qué vino el numerito.

Will y Sirius asintieron, siguiendo al moreno hacia algún lugar desde el cual podrían desaparecerse. Pronto, Remus (llevando a Maya en brazos), Lily y Evy salieron de allí también.

- Sí, vamos –le apoyó Remus–. Me apareceré con Maya. ¿De acuerdo, Lily?

- Vale. Yo redirigiré el camino de Evy...

- Tendrás que hacer algo más que eso, Lily –cortó la interesada–. No sé desaparecerme.

- ¿Cómo? –se sorprendieron Remus y Lily.

- Perdona, pero tenía entendido que te habías convertido en una especie de super Onza capaz de proyectarte astralmente y tal... ¿Y ni siquiera puedes aparecerte? –la voz de Remus sonó ligeramente burlona.

- Precisamente ese es el problema: cada vez que intento aparecerme terminó proyectándome. Simplemente, no puedo hacer que mi cuerpo y mi mente se transporten simultáneamente –explicó Evy sin dejar que el tono de su amigo le afectara. Notaba que tenía ganas de soltarle más de tres palabras, pero no era el momento de darle ese gusto.

- Y lo dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –suspiró Lily–. Está bien, Remus, cambio de planes: yo me encargo de Maya y tu de Evy.

- Si no es mucho preguntar¿qué vamos a hacer? –quiso saber Maya.

- Te llevo a mi casa. Cierra los ojos o te marearás –le aconsejó Lily con tono maternal.

En pocos segundos estaban en Godric's Hollows y habían puesto a Jack al corriente de la situación. Lo que llevó un poco más de tiempo fue convencer a los dos licántropos más jóvenes de que estarían bien allí y a Maya de que Puck no era el hombre del saco que iba a secuestrarla…

En realidad, resultaba casi conmovedor pensar que después de lo que la niña había visto, siguiera teniendo más miedo del hombre del saco que de los mortífagos, como señalaría Bell más tarde.

Finalmente, Remus usó su posición de líder y directamente ordenó a Ryan y Ámbar que se quedaran allí. Jack les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y les recordó que debían lavarse los dientes después de cenar y que no se acostaran tarde.

Ryan los observó irse molesto porque le trataran como si fuera un niño pequeño y encima lo hicieran delante de su hermana menor. Le dedicó a la joven una mirada recelosa, esperando su golpe verbal, pero ella estaba contemplando a Evy con cara de "yo te he visto antes".

La Onza, que estaba ocupada saludando a Puck, captó la mirada de la licántropa y le guiño un ojo, como diciendo "sí, tienes razón, pero guarda el secreto un rato".

- Bueno¿y ahora qué hacemos? –sólo llevaba quince minutos en casa y ya estaba muerta de preocupación por James. Como eso siguiera así, a Lily le daba algo antes de que llegarán.

Viendo la preocupación pintada en el rostro de su amiga, Evy propuso un juego de cartas que ninguno conocía pero del que la Onza les puso al tanto y en breve estaba jugando con los niños. Una pena que no hubiera adultos: se había dejado el monedero en el hotel de Viena y andaba algo escasa de efectivo.

&·&·&

Remus y Jack se aparecieron en las cercanías del museo, justo en el lugar donde la quimera había aterrizado después de huir de los miembros de la orden de un salto.

- Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba –admitió Jack observando la dirección que había tomado la criatura.

- Sí –confirmó Remus escuchando atentamente–, bastará con ir hacia los gritos... Lamento haberte metido en esto.

- Tranquilo –la licántropa le restó importancia con un gesto–, con la que van a liar Lily y Evy prefiero buscar a la quimera antes que estar en su línea de tiro... No entiendo como James se va por ahí a divertirse con el peligro que corre Lily en estos momentos.

- James no se está divirtiendo en... –Remus se interrumpió cuando su compañera le miró con una ceja alzada–. Vale, sí, se está divirtiendo... –admitió a regañadientes.

- Por aquí –le indicó Jack, desapareciéndose con un ruidoso chasquido, seguida por el merodeador.

&·&·&

El dueño de la pequeña gasolinera cercana a la casa de James era un tipo bajito, gordo y calvo. El hecho de guardar una semejanza asombrosa con Vernon, el marido de la hermana de Lily, no debía parecerle al hombre un motivo para privarse de llevar pantalones de tiro bajo marca-paquetes.

Sirius le confesaría a James más tarde que si seguía fijándose en esas cosas tan raras de los tíos iba a empezar a darle la razón a Will y a preocuparse de verdad.

El caso es que Bob (así se llamaba el de los vaqueros ceñidos) alucinó en colores cuando le pidieron cuarenta bidones de gasolina y otro tanto en bombonas de butano.

- Si les diera todo eso, tendría que cerrar el chiringuito. ¡No puedo hacer eso! me debo a mis demás clientes.

Los tres jóvenes examinaron las solitarias cercanías, donde no se apreciaba vestigio alguno de vida (aparte del solitario ulular de un búho y la araña que llevaba lo menos cuarenta años tejiendo su tela en la manguera de uno de los surtidores) hasta que Sirius preguntó:

- ¿Qué clientes?

- Eh... –Bob hizo memoria–, está Jules –que murió tres años antes electrocutado por su radio–, y Jarvis –que paso un día por allí a comprar tabaco y nunca más volvió.

"Vale, está bien –cedió finalmente Bob. Bueno, "ceder" por decir algo, ya que enseguida les pidió una cantidad exorbitante de dinero por algo que jamás iba a vender.

Probablemente, James hubiera accedido al precio que le propusiera por muy disparatado que fuera, dada la urgencia de la situación, pero Will no era de los que se dejaba timar y empezó a regatear, ayudado por Sirius.

Después de media hora, los tres se aparecían con el explosivo cargamento en una azotea junto a Jack y Remus. Desde allí, contemplaron como la quimera bebía agua del río.

- A lo mejor eso no es necesario –dijo Jack al ver la carga que traían–. Está bebiendo agua del Támesis: no creo que sus anticuerpos de hace dos mil años sean capaces de combatir a los gérmenes patógenos de finales del siglo XX.

- No creo que Voldemort nos lo haya puesto tan fácil –negó su hermano, pese a que esa idea también había rondado su mente.

- ¿Fácil? Seguro que no lo es si el bichejo ese pilla una diarrea –bufó la joven Sparrow.

- Marlene nos ha dicho que el estadio está listo. Ha avisado a unos familiares suyos para que lleven a la quimera al estadio –les informó Remus.

- ¿Qué familiares? –James se temió lo peor.

Y, efectivamente, los temores del heredero de Gryffindor no tardaron en verse confirmados: un grupo de jóvenes rubios y morenos aparecieron montados en sus escobas y empezaron a revolotear alrededor de la quimera. Incordiándola. Tentándola para que les siguiera.

Los antiguos Gryffindor reconocieron a Eduard McKinnons, sus primos y algunos miembros de la elitista familia Kane.

- ¿A qué son impresionantes? –otro de sus miembros, Samantha Kane (McKinnons por matrimonio) apareció a espaldas del grupo.

- No –gruñó James.

Ella simplemente lo ignoró, volviéndose hacia Remus y Jack con una media sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Qué tal? –preguntó la morena.

- Bien –contestaron los dos licántropos con tono molesto.

- ¿Sólo bien? –insistió Samantha.

- Sí –confirmaron los licántropos a la defensiva.

Viendo que no iba a sacar nada más en claro, la ex Ravenclaw se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Will, en un estado de ánimo completamente diferente.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Suzette? –gruñó la morena.

- Nada –suspiró Will.

- Veo que llevas los cambios de humor propios del embarazo tan bien como Lily –atacó Sirius.

- Casi tan bien como tu matrimonio –le espetó Samantha, abrazándose protectoramente su vientre hinchado.

- ¿Y a qué debemos el honor de tu compañía? –quiso saber James en tono sarcástico. Si nunca fue capaz de aguantar a Samantha en estado normal, menos la iba a soportar estando embarazada.

- Ah, sí –la morena sacó su varita y con una floritura de la misma hizo aparecer varias escobas–, mi marido, sus primos, los míos, Marlene y yo, hemos pensado que os vendría bien esto para lanzarle a ese bicho la gasolina por encima.

- ¿Cómo sabía ella...?

- Se lo comentamos nosotros –explicó Remus, adelantándose a la pregunta de Will.

- Mira, por una vez la pija esta ha hecho algo bien –dijo Jack, sin saber el peligro que corría al picar a una bruja embarazada.

- Yo lo hago todo bien –Samantha no lo dijo con orgullo sino con el tono de alguien que enuncia una certeza científica innegable.

- Bien, esto es lo que haremos: Sirius, Remus y yo abriremos la marcha, sobrevolaremos a la quimera y le lanzaremos la gasolina por encima. Vosotros iréis por detrás lanzando las bengalas. ¿Comprendido?

- No, es demasiado complicado para nosotros –se burló Sirius. Pero al notar la mirada que le dedicó su amigo compuso su mejor gesto de disculpa antes de ponerse serio.

- Pues si lo tenéis tan claro, .¿a qué esperáis? –les retó Samantha, que parecía más que dispuesta a sacudirles una patada en el trasero con tal de que emprendieran el vuelo.

Con un suspiro, cada uno tomó una escoba y su correspondiente bidón o bolsa de bengalas y se unieron al grupo que jóvenes que conducía a la quimera hacia el estadio. De alguna manera, logró hacerse sin ocasionar más daños entre la población civil y el mobiliario urbano. Aunque a esas alturas, ya quedaba poco mobiliario urbano que dañar...

Una vez en el estadio, rociaron al animal con gasolina y le prendieron fuego con las bengalas. Así descubrieron dos cosas: la primera, que si quemas viva a una quimera su garganta puede llegar a producir unos ruidos tan ensordecedores como los de una bomba; la segunda, que la invulnerabilidad a la magia de la quimera procedía de su piel.

Una vez quemada, Sirius y James aprovecharon que con los rugidos que soltaba tenía la boca abierta al máximo para lanzarle las bombonas de butano directamente a la tráquea. Después, bastó con un par de maldiciones sencillas para volver a reducir al animal a cenizas. La operación entera no llevó más de 35 minutos.

- Pues sí que... Perdimos más tiempo comiéndonos el coco pensando en como matar al bichejo ese que matándolo en sí –Jack sonó decepcionada. Hasta los duendecillos de Cornualles daban más trabajo...

- Ha sido demasiado fácil –susurró James.

- ¿Por qué eso os preocupa tanto? –Peter se había materializado ante sus amigos apenas pasó el peligro.

- No lo sé, pero tengo la impresión de que se nos escapa algo –Remus siguió hablando con James, ignorando la pregunta de su gordo amigo.

- ¿Creéis que ese bicho resucitará? .¿Cómo los Gremlins? –se asustó Peter.

- ¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa con los Gremlins?. ¡Estás obsesionado con ellos! –gruñó Sirius.

Peter se encogió de miedo ante el tono de su amigo. Por supuesto, no se atrevió a mencionar que el que estaba verdaderamente obsesionado con los Gremlins era Sirius: llevaba tres años penando por una.

- ¿Y Bell? –saltó de pronto Remus.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? –inquirieron rápidamente y en el mismo tono suspicaz James, Jack y Will.

- Se fue con Jesse a averiguar si Voldemort podría tener algún motivo oculto para invocar a ese animal y aún no ha vuelto –les recordó pacientemente el licántropo.

- Jesse también se fue con ella y no le has mencionado –le recordó Will sin abandonar el tono suspicaz.

- Podemos ir a preguntarles. Aquí ya no tenemos nada más que hacer –Sirius observó la frenética actividad de limpieza desarrollada por los elfos y los investigadores del museo.

Y algo más, a Crouch avanzando directamente hacia ellos...

- Sí, mejor vámonos. No estoy de humor para uno de sus sermones –confirmó el animago con un nuevo gruñido.

Los demás voltearon para descubrir que había enfurecido tanto a su amigo. Al descubrir que Crouch iba hacia ellos, no tardaron en seguirle y desaparecerse hasta la puerta de la casa de Bell.

&·&·&

Al morir su padre, ni Bell ni su madre habían podido soportar seguir viviendo en su vieja mansión: demasiados recuerdos de días felices que habían llegado a su fin para no caer en las feroces garras de la depresión.

Por no mencionar que los parientes Figg de sangre limpia habían decidido quitarse las máscaras de gente tolerante y sacar a pasear a los clasistas que llevaban dentro. Todos ellos, incluidos los padres de Giselle, contrataron un par de abogados y simplemente recuperaron la mansión de Grimmauld Place para la "verdadera familia Figg".

Si Bell dijera que, en parte, no fue eso lo que socavó su relación con Giselle, mentiría como una bellaca.

El caso es que Adrien y Bell habían tenido que mudarse a una pequeña casa en las afueras de Londres. Bueno, era pequeña en comparación con su mansión, pero para las aspirantes a vivienda de protección oficial, era un adosado impresionante, situado en una urbanización muggle pija, de esas con sistema de seguridad propio.

Desde que perdió a su marido y en sus propias palabras, sólo había tres cosas que daban sentido a la vida de Adrien: hornear galletas para su hija, criar gatos y cambiar todos los días la decoración de su casa.

Fue debido a esto último que Jesse y Bell tardaron una eternidad en encontrar los apuntes de la rubia: cuando ella salió por la mañana de casa, estaban en unas estanterías, cuando regresó estaban en el arcón de la porcelana.

- Con lo que hemos tardado, seguro que ya se han cargado al bicho ese –suspiró Jesse, consolándose tomando otra galleta.

- ¡Exacto! Si es más fácil matar a una quimera que encontrar un libro, .¿por qué Voldemort puso tanto empeño en resucitarla? –Bell pasó casi histéricamente las páginas de su tesina hasta llegar al final sin encontrar nada–. Nada –concluyó lanzando el volumen contra la chimenea.

"Nada, nada, nada –repitió con tono frustrado mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por su salón–. ¿Qué se nos escapa, Jesse?

Antes de que el joven pudiera contestar, alguien llamó al timbre. Los dos antiguos Gryffindor cruzaron una mirada y sacaron las varitas. Cautelosamente, Bell avanzó hacia la puerta mientras Jesse se agazapaba listo para desarmar si fuera necesario.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Bell.

- Nosotros –respondió la voz de James.

- ¿Y cómo sé que sois vosotros y no unos mortífagos disfrazados de vosotros?

- Bell, por favor, no puede ser que cada vez que llamemos a tu puerta nos montes el mismo número –se escuchó suspirar a Sirius.

- Bell, son ellos –aseguró Jesse.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió la rubia.

- Sí¿cómo lo sabes? –quiso saber Will.

- Emmmm, cosas de metamorfomago. Confía en mí –por supuesto, Jesse no iba a contarles que reconocería el aroma de Will en cualquier parte y que ningún mortífago sería capaz de imitarlo jamás. Por no mencionar los de los merodeadores... No, eso sería muy malo para sus egos.

- ¿Qué tal la quimera? –preguntó Bell tras abrir la puerta mientras volvía al salón.

- Bien, la quemamos con gasolina y luego la volamos con una bombona de butano –le informó Will con tono casual, como si esa fuera su rutina diaria.

- ¿Y vosotros? .¿Habéis encontrado algo? –quiso saber James.

- Nada –negaron Bell y Jesse.

- Pero yo sigo teniendo la sensación de que se nos escapa algo –agregó la rubia en tono frustrado.

- Está bien: meditemos –Remus tomó una galleta y empezó a mordisquearla con expresión pensativa. Jack observó la galleta con desconfianza, como si creyera que Bell o su madre le habían puesto un filtro amoroso dentro–. Creo que fue Lily la que dijo una vez que Voldemort era como un mago de feria: con una mano nos distrae y con la otra no para de sacar conejos...

- Siguiendo con esa metáfora, la quimera sería la distracción, lo que significa que por alguna parte acaba de sacarnos un conejo –prosiguió Sirius.

- ¿Y el libro? –saltó de pronto Jesse–. ¿Y el Bestiario?

- Se lo tragó la quimera –le recordó Will.

- Sí, pero al reventar al animal, el libro debería haber aparecido intacto. O haberse volatilizado...

- ¿Era un libro antiguo?. ¿Con la cubierta de cuero rojo raro? –intervino Jack. Jesse asintió con un gesto de cabeza–. Me parece haberlo visto. Crouch se lo estaba entregando a ese tipo raro del Ministerio, ese que en Hogwarts se iba tanto con Amycus y Alecto...

- Travers –gruñeron todos a la vez.

- Ese –confirmó la licántropa.

- Hay que recuperar esa cosa. No podemos permitir que vuelva a manos de Voldemort y que él se pase el rato resucitando monstruitos cuando no se le ocurra otra forma mejor de entretenerse –decidió Bell, poniéndose en pie.

- Si vais a robar algo, igual deberíais hablarlo con Evy –al notar que más de uno le miraba mal por la sugerencia, Will adoptó una postura más defensiva–¿Qué? Ella es la experta¿no?

- Si lo hace Evy no puede ser tan complicado –Jack elevó la mano en un gesto desdeñoso. Después de todo, si un Onza era capaz de hacerlo un licántropo no iba a ser menos.

- No habrá que robarlo. Travers no se arriesgará a poner en peligro su posición en el Ministerio entregándoselo él mismo a Voldemort. Seguramente buscará un intermediario –meditó Jesse–. Tal vez se reúna con Amycus y/o Alecto. Sería el momento perfecto para recuperarlo.

- O tal vez aún no se haya ido de la escena del crimen y podamos hacernos con él allí mismo –sugirió Bell, invitando a su amigo a levantarse e ir con ella.

- Ve con ellos –Remus subrayó la orden para Jack con un gesto de cabeza. Durante unos segundos, pareció que Jack iba anegarse, pero la disciplina de la manada terminó imponiéndose.

- Vale, rastrearé al petardo ese –con un suspiro la licántropo se desapareció junto a Jesse y Bell.

- A lo mejor es eso lo que se nos escapa. El libro –sugirió Will.

- No tendría sentido que todo girara en torno al libro. Si fuera tan importante, Voldemort no se habría arriesgado a que nos hiciéramos con él –rebatió Sirius.

- Vale¿pero entonces qué es? –insistió el castaño, un poco molesto porque echaran para atrás todas sus geniales ideas sin aportar ninguna.

Los tres merodeadores se miraron sin responder. Ninguno sabía exactamente qué era pero algo iba muy mal.

&·&·&

- ¡Reemplazarme por una pelandrusca de medio pelo con tendencia a posar desnuda en revistas de pajilleros! .¡A mí! –la voz de Lily ascendió un par de octavas, aunque ya sonaba un poco afónica.

No era para menos, después de tres horas echándole en cara a Evy sus nuevas amistades o, dicho de forma más precisa, malgastando saliva ya que la Onza no es que le estuviera haciendo el menor caso.

En parte no era culpa suya: recordaba perfectamente que cuando Lily entraba en esa fase solía decir cosas crueles que no sentía pero que igualmente daban en el clavo. James era de los que no se lo tenía en cuenta... o esperaba a que ella estuviera más calmada para echárselo en cara, pero Evy era de las que respondía en el acto igualando la saña de su amiga.

Por eso mismo, hacía años que la Onza había tomado la decisión de ignorar a la pelirroja cuando se ponía así. Lily se desahogaba y Evy hacía un paréntesis en el que meditar sobre sus cosas. Y lo que la castaña meditaba en esos momentos era que algo iba mal…

Si tenía que decidir en qué momento lo notó por primera vez, fue en el museo, aunque en ese momento no le dio importancia. Simplemente, lo atribuyó a que acababa de vomitar, Sirius no paraba de tratar de besarla, tenía que cuidar de una niña cuando se le daba fatal, Sirius no paraba de tratar de besarla, Giselle le había atacado, Sirius no paraba de tratar de besarla, Remus se burló de ella por no saber aparecerse... ¿Y había mencionado ya que Sirius no paraba de tratar de besarla?

Pero todo eso ya había pasado (al menos hasta que apareciera Sirius de nuevo) y la sensación persistía. ¿Por qué Lily no lo notaba? Casi le daban ganas de interrumpir a la druida (por arriesgado que fuera) y preguntarle si no lo sentía.

Un leve ruido interrumpió a Lily e hizo que Evy volteara hacia la puerta. Ámbar, la joven hija adoptiva de Jack y Remus (así se había presentado ella) acababa de entrar en la cocina. En cuanto notó que la pelirroja empezaba con la retahíla, la Onza decidió alejarse de los niños para mantenerlos al margen. Supuestamente, seguían en el salón jugando a las cartas.

- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Evy con tono amable antes de que su amiga hablara.

- No, algo va mal. Y no me digáis que no lo notáis porque sé que lo notáis. Proviene de Maya –aseguró la chiquilla.

- ¡Claro que algo va mal con Maya! Acaba de perder a sus padres –Lily trató de sonar comprensiva y maternal, pero le era difícil cuando aún no le había dicho a Evy todo lo que le tenía que decir.

- ¡No es eso! –Ámbar se volvió hacia Evy en busca de apoyo, pese a que el no tener muy clara cual era su relación con Remus la hacía recelar de ella–. Tú también lo sientes...

- La verdad es que, ahora que lo dices, empecé a sentirme inquieta en el momento en que me presentaron a Maya–meditó la Onza.

- Eso es porque tienes el instinto maternal atrofiado –le espetó Lily.

- Deberías preocuparte más por tus instintos maternales y menos por los míos: después de todo, yo tengo tiempo para desarrollarlos, tú, en cambio vas contrarreloj –replicó Evy, entrando en el cruce de verdades crueles que llevaba horas tratando de evitar.

Antes de que Lily pudiera contrarreplicar, Ryan irrumpió en la cocina.

- ¡Tenéis que venir¡Maya está teniendo una especie de ataque epiléptico!

- No es un ataque epiléptico –contradijo su hermana sin dejar que el pánico que sentía se infiltrara en su voz al ver a la niña morena revolcándose en el suelo.

- ¿Y qué es entonces? –le retó Ryan.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros: no sabía que era, sólo que era malo. Muy malo. Y lo sabría aunque no hubiese visto la reacción de las otras dos mujeres que, evidentemente, sí sabían de que se trataba.

Ambas cruzaron una mirada de "esto no puede estar pasando" que se vio truncada cuando la Onza sonrió con malicia.

- Había olvidado que tienes tendencia a atraer a asesinos en serie –bromeó la castaña.

- Puck, haz el favor de encontrar a ese marido mío y traérmelo de vuelta agarrado de los pelos sea o no preciso –le ordenó Lily al elfo doméstico, ignorando a la castaña.

- Bueno, a todos los asesinos en serie, no. A _ESE_ asesino en serie en particular –matizó Evy mientras empezaba a rebuscar por la cocina.

- ¿Crees que es el mejor momento para ponerse a cocinar? –Lily frunció la frente al ver lo que la chica estaba haciendo.

- No voy a cocinar. Tú tienes la varita, yo mis garras. Habrá que darle un arma a estos niños... ¡Aquí está! –Evy les tendió a Ryan y Ámbar un par de saleros. Los dos licántropos compusieron una expresión de "dime que esta es otra broma de las tuyas".

- ¿Pretendes que le sazonen? –ironizó Lily.

- Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero la sal es mucho más que simple cloruro sódico –si Michael o su padre hubieran oído el tono que acababa de usar Evy, habrían arrugado la frente con disgusto: era demasiado parecido al de cierta pseudo bruja criolla de Nueva Orleáns como para no preocuparse–. Quizá aún podamos detenerla...

- Sólo hay una forma... –Lily negó con suavidad–. No podemos. Sólo es una niña. Sí, ya sé que cuando él emerja la matará igualmente pero... Simplemente, no podemos...

- Perdonad, pero, si no es mucha molestia... ¿Os importaría decirnos qué coño está pasando? –exigió Ryan.

- Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo –con un gesto de cabeza, Ámbar señaló al salón donde Maya había empezado a gritar como si algo le estuviera desgarrando el cráneo desde dentro.

&·&·&

- ¡Son los McKinnons! –exclamó de pronto James, presa de una inspiración repentina–. Voldemort usó a la quimera para hacerlos salir a la superficie. Hasta Marlene había permanecido relativamente escondida hasta hace pocas semanas...

- En ese caso, .¿por qué no hizo acto de presencia en el campo de Quidditch? Era el lugar ideal para arrasar con un ataque en masa y tenía que intuir que terminaríamos llevando a la quimera allí –objetó Remus.

- Lo sé, lo sé –la admisión de James fue acompañada por un suspiro de frustración mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo al sofá.

- ¿Por qué estáis tan seguros de que hay algo más? –quiso saber Adrien, la madre de Bell, que se había sentado con ellos después de que su hija se fuera–. Por lo que han dicho en la radio mágica, la quimera ha ocasionado importantes daños...

- Pero fue relativamente fácil destruirla –le recordó Sirius–. ¿Os acordáis de los Bones? Todo parecía indicar que le dejaron entrar... Sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

Una llamada histérica en la puerta reclamó la atención de los presentes. Todos voltearon hacia el origen del sonido, como si la última frase de Sirius fuera una premonición y temieran que al abrir la puerta se iban a encontrar con el Señor Oscuro en persona.

- ¡Sirius! .¡James! .¡Joder, sé que estáis ahí! .¡Abrir la puñetera puerta! –les llevó unos segundos asimilar que la voz era femenina. Femenina y ansiosa. Decían que Voldemort no era capaz de emular las emociones.

- Es Hestia –aclaró de pronto Sirius, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y dejando entrar a la alterada periodista.

En cuanto entró Hestia agarró al merodeador de las solapas de la cazadora y empezó a agitarle al tiempo que balbuceaba algo sobre secuestros, inferis y posesiones que sonaba al argumento de la nueva novela de Joy, alias July. Casi al instante, James le apuntó con la varita pero Sirius le disuadió con un gesto de utilizarla.

- ¡Hestia! –Sirius se liberó del agarre de la joven al tiempo que aferraba sus menudos brazos y la miraba a los ojos para hacer que se calmara–. Por favor, más despacio.

- Vale –Hestia se soltó, cerró la puerta que aún permanecía abierta y apoyó la espalda contra ella–. Fui a la redacción a investigar si Maya tenía parientes vivos para que se hiciesen cargo de ella. Y la mala noticia es que los tiene... –la ex auror sacó un pedazo de papel de periódico muggle y se lo tendió a sus compañeros.

- ¿Por qué esa es la mala noticia? –quiso saber Remus, que aún no había podido leer el titular.

- Porque la familia entera fue asesinada por Voldemort hace tres semanas, durante una fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo publicaron en varios periódicos muggles, atribuyéndolo a una secta satánica. Hubo mucho jaleo porque algo así hubiera llegado a oídos de los muggles –le respondió James antes de voltear hacia la mujer–. ¿Cómo no recordaste algo así?

- Se apellidaban Smith. ¿Tienes idea de cuantos Smith hay por el mundo? –se defendió Hestia.

- Pero no todos murieron entonces¿no? Los padres de Maya murieron esta noche y Maya aún sigue viva. ¿No? –con cada palabra, la inseguridad crecía en el tono de Will.

- Está en ella –negó Remus, que ya había obtenido el recorte de periódico y acababa de deducir cual era la noticia pésima–. Ese hijo de puta se ha metido dentro del cuerpo de la niña... Aunque no entiendo cómo no lo detectamos ninguno.

- Y porque ninguno lo detectó, tenemos a la niña en el Cuartel de la Orden –palideció Will sin atreverse a pronunciar en voz alta lo que realmente le importaba: no el Cuartel, sino Evy y Lily.

- Joder –musitó James, desapareciéndose hacia su casa seguido de Sirius y los otros Merodeadores.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Al, fin... No puedo creer que haya conseguido terminar este capítulo. Pensé que no pasaría nunca.

Dejando de lado mis neuras pesimistas, vayamos a las aclaraciones del capi.

Antes de que nadie diga nada, "Tiburón" se estrenó en cines en el año 1975, así que para 1980 daba tiempo para haberla visto un par de veces. Vale, sí, lo admito, "El color púrpura" se estrenó en 1985 y por tanto es un anacronismo. Pero es chiquito, tamaño Yorkshire.

Hablando de "El color púrpura", mis respetos para el que le gustara esa película... Si es que hay alguien que le guste esa película. No, va, en serio: a los que les gustó esa película, que no se dejen influir porque haya puesto mi opinión personal en la historia.

Y ahora la pregunta del millón de euros¿cómo puede estar Voldemort dentro del cuerpo de una niña y que nadie, ni siquiera la niña, lo sepa? Pues en realidad, la explicación la va a dar el tiíto Voldy en el próximo capi, pero como sé que el tema tiene tela prefiero adelantar un poco.

Creo que no es tan disparatado que nadie notara nada demasiado extraño y, si lo notaron, lo achacaran al ritual de resurrección de la quimera.

En cuanto a que Maya no lo notara, lo cierto mis queridas/os lectores/as es que no tenemos ni idea de que se siente al ser poseído por Voldemort (sin malos pensamientos, por favor). Sí, vale, diréis que tenemos a Ginny y Quirrell de ejemplos, pero resulta que no.

Ginny sólo tuvo contacto con el Tom Ryddle de diecisiete años. Ni siquiera con el auténtico, sólo con una séptima parte de su alma... Y sólo le afectaba cuando abría el diario. Era más una Imperius que una posesión como Dios manda. Y a Quirrell lo que le poseyó fue el moscorrofio en el que se convirtió Voldemort después de intentar matar a Harry. Y tampoco le poseyó mucho, más bien compartieron un cuerpo (que no era precisamente la gran cosa) una temporada larga.

Y, sumado a todo esto, hay otra diferencia: Maya es muggle. Eso es fundamental.

Y ya os dejo de dar la brasa por una temporada. ¿Cómo de larga? Buena pregunta... Parece que estoy en racha, pero sigo sin atreverme a fijar fecha por si acaso, espero que para finales de junio aunque no descarto subir con las rebajas de verano (que son en julio) porque con lo bien que se me dan las cosas últimamente... Además, ya aviso que en gran medida depende del final de "Héroes", porque como muera Peter Petrelli, a mi me da un chungo...

Besos de yogurt líquido de fresa con vainilla.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	11. Grandioso Terrible, pero grandioso

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo lleváis el verano? Seguro que más de una muy bien: en la playita, sin trabajar, no como una servidora que se muere de aburrimiento y hartura en general...

Pero bueno, estamos aquí para hablar de cosillas más alegres. O no, porque el capi me ha vuelto ha quedar sadiquillo.

En fin, para leer las respuestas a los RR que me dejasteis no tenéis más que buscar entre los RR uno muy, muy largo firmado por mi.

Besotes y disfrutar el capi.

**Prácticamente arte 11.**

**Grandioso. Terrible, pero grandioso.**

- Perdonad, pero, si no es mucha molestia... ¿Os importaría decirnos qué coño está pasando? –exigió Ryan.

- Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo –con un gesto de cabeza, Ámbar señaló al salón donde Maya había empezado a gritar como si algo le estuviera desgarrando el cráneo desde dentro.

- ¿No deberíamos traerle una aspirina o algo? –preguntó Ámbar con tono inseguro, como si ella misma supiera de antemano que acababa de preguntar una tontería.

- No, sería más fácil si... –empezó a sugerir Evy pero Lily volvió a oponerse a la opción de matar a una niña inocente con un breve pero eficiente gesto de cabeza–. Es tu casa –suspiró la Onza. En esos momentos era cuando extrañaba al resto de los Worstblood: demasiado prácticos para tener escrúpulos.

Por su parte, Ryan inició el movimiento de acercarse a la pequeña pero se quedó completamente paralizado al ver como en el cráneo de Maya se iba abriendo una grieta con unos desagradables chasquidos de huesos rotos. Claro que esos chasquidos apenas se oían con los alaridos de dolor de la niña...

- Lily, por favor... –volvió a insistir Evy, ya no sólo por motivos prácticos.

- No –repitió la pelirroja con una mueca de dolor. Luego sus ojos verdes se posaron en los dos cachorros de licántropo que las acompañaban–. Salid de aquí. ¡YA! –enfatizó al ver que ellos no se movían.

- No –ese grito de Lily habría logrado que más de un miembro de la casa de Gryffindor saliese pitando (de hecho, Evy retrocedió medio paso sin darse cuenta). Ryan y Ámbar, acostumbrados a los rugidos que Remus y Jack soltaban cuando se aproximaba la luna llena, se limitaron a alzar una ceja.

- Pase lo que pase, así seremos cuatro para enfrentarnos a ello –agregó la niña convencida.

- No sería nuestra primera batalla –señaló su hermano–. Te recuerdo que llevamos varios años persiguiendo a Greyback.

- En forma de lobo, no humana –Lily descartó con esa simple frase la experiencia que podrían aportar a la batalla–. Además, Jack y Remus me matarían si os pasa algo a alguno de vosotros...

- Yo no contaría con salir viva de esta –intervino una nueva voz, una voz que pertenecía al mago cuyo nombre pocos osaban pronunciar…

Estaba en el centro del salón, justo en el punto donde Maya se había estado quejando. De ella ya no quedaba ningún rastro reconocible, sólo una especie de líquido de color indefinido que formaba un charco a los pies de Voldemort.

- ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo? –le preguntó el Señor Tenebroso a Evy, la única que no había podido apartar los ojos de la macabra exhibición.

- Ha sido lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida –"regalitos que dejaste en Anath incluidos" pensó la Onza para sí, recordando las fosas llenas de cadáveres que habían encontrado bajo una roca con la Marca Tenebrosa grabada.

- Oye, me eres muy familiar... Como si ya te hubiera matado antes... –Voldemort observó a la Onza con atención; lo cierto es que en su otra vida nunca llegaron a estar frente a frente, así que tampoco podía comparar.

- Oh, no... Tú debes de referirte a una prima mía. Nos parecíamos mucho, casi éramos gemelas, pero te aseguro que murió hace muchos años –descartó Evy, ignorando la mirada significativa que le dedicó Lily.

Incluso habiendo sido expulsados del Clan, los Worstblood respetaban a pies juntillas una de sus normas: procurar que el tema de las siete vidas de los Onzas, Odales y Balam no fuera del dominio público.

Voldemort pareció no estar muy seguro de que eso fuese cierto, pero tenía preocupaciones más urgentes: como agacharse y recoger la Barbie del suelo. En cuanto sus dedos la tocaron, la rubia muñeca se transformó en su fiel varita, que él ondeó, aparentemente para comprobar que no había perdido facilidad en el giro de su muñeca.

- Bueno, de todas formas eso da igual: como ya he dicho, os voy a matar a todos... Debo decir que no es así como había planeado las cosas, pero bueno, esto tampoco está tan mal... –Voldemort se encogió de hombros, complacido al parecer de cómo había resultado todo.

- ¿Resucitaste a una Quimera sólo para que te metiéramos en nuestra casa? Tú estás muy enfermo –la parte más prudente de su mente, una que (por extraño que resultara) hablaba con la voz de James, le aconsejó que le diera coba al psicópata.

Necesitaba ganar tiempo para que los demás vinieran y conseguir algo de ventaja numérica. Aunque lo cierto era que no le gustaba la idea de poner en peligro a James y los demás de esa manera. De hecho, de haber estado solas ella y Evy hubiera actuado al contrario: precipitando el enfrentamiento.

Pero con Ámbar, Ryan y su embarazo de por medio tenía que dejar de lado su tendencia al autosacrificio y optar por los senderos de la sensatez.

- Oh, no, muchacha, no. No te equivoques ni te hagas ilusiones: mientras sigas estando en mi contra te querré tan muerta como a los Bones. Al igual que a tu marido... Pero toda esta pequeña broma de la Quimera no tiene que ver con vosotros: formaba parte de mi magnífico plan para destruir a los McKinnons.

"Tengo entendido que ahora les ha dado por acoger a los huerfanitos que escapan ilesos de las diversiones de mis mortífagos y la criaturilla esta encajaba en el perfil. No se me ocurrió que mis mortífagos pusieran en marcha los sacrificios antes de que McKinnons me llevara a su escondite –un feroz rayo cruzó los ojos rojos de Voldemort, señal de que el responsable de ese error lo pagaría caro.

- Ella no te habría llevado a su casa –negó Lily aunque sabía que él tenía razón en ese punto, pero se trataba de ganar tiempo y tenerle distraído por si la maniobra envolvente que acababan de iniciar Ryan y Evy salía bien.

- Sí que lo habría hecho. En realidad, estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que los sacrificios pasaron y la criaturilla esta corrió tras ellos –Voldemort señaló despectivamente el líquido viscoso a sus pies que empezaba a oler a podrido–. Si no te importa... –un nuevo giro de muñeca y el suelo a su alrededor quedó totalmente limpio.

- No entiendo qué clase de mente enferma tienes para que se te ocurran estas ideas –la pequeña nariz de Lily se arrugó con desaprobación.

- Gracias, pero la idea no se me ocurrió a mí solo, en este caso tuve ayuda. Últimamente, mis objetivos estaban tan bien escondiditos que llegué a la conclusión de que tendría que usar algún tipo de disfraz para llegar hasta ellos. Lo probé con los Bones...

"Estaban ocultos en una casa de campo... Tuve que cometer la vulgaridad de poseer el cuerpo de un gato herido pero mereció la pena: ellos me abrieron la puerta de par en par. Luego cuando regresé a Bressay algo frustrado por la forma en que rechazasteis mi hospitalidad... –Voldemort se interrumpió para dedicarle a la pelirroja una mirada de censura mientras Evy le dedicaba otra de _"¿Cómo qué os metisteis en Bressay?"_

"Como iba diciendo, cuando regresé a Bressay, decidí usar la misma técnica para deshacerme de los McKinnons, aunque esta vez quería añadir alguna variante. Le comenté a Bellatrix mi dilema y ella recordó que habían capturado a una familia Muggle durante uno de sus viajes de ocio.

"Cuando me trajeron a la criaturilla esta –hizo el amago de señalar la sustancia viscosa, sin notar que él mismo lo limpió antes–, no era más que un asqueroso montón de mugre y sangre. Carnaza para Greyback... –un sordo gruñido surgió de la garganta de Ryan cuando pronunció el nombre de su archienemigo, pero el Señor Tenebroso no pareció notarlo–. Un par de chorros de agua, un poco de comida y unos cuantos _Obliviate_ y estaba lista para usar como cebo...

- Pero ella se comportaba de forma normal. Como una niña... –objetó Evy.

- Oh, sí, claro. Ese era el quid de mi plan. Normalmente, los magos y brujas son conscientes de mi presencia: o bien tienen espacios en blanco o saben que estoy en su mente y fingen en la estúpida creencia de que nadie lo notara o directamente tratan de expulsarme... –Voldemort meneó la cabeza, desaprobando la estupidez de los mortales–. Lo genial de la criaturilla esta es que no era una bruja en ciernes, por eso no tenía ningún poder para sentir la presencia de otra persona en su cuerpo o mente.

"Además, me aseguré de ello borrando totalmente su memoria. ¿Cómo iba a saber que yo estaba agazapado en su cuerpo cuando ni siquiera sabía que yo existía?"

- ¿Y el numerito de la papelera? –intervino Lily–. Maya dijo que se escondió en una de tus mortífagos.

- ¡Exacto! La verdad es que la criaturilla fue más hábil de lo que yo había planeado. Naturalmente, ella se podría haber plantado en medio del museo a pecho descubierto que no le habría pasado nada, mis mortífagos tenían órdenes estrictas al respecto. Pero lo de esconderse en la papelera fue un toque brillante... No sólo le dio dramatismo sino credibilidad. Como cuando te aconsejó a ti que volvieras con tu novio... –Voldemort señaló a Evy que hizo una extraña mueca–. Sí, esa criaturilla fue un gran acierto...

- ¿Qué te aconsejó qué? –repitió Lily–. ¿Cómo es que tú no notaste nada?

- Y pensar que yo podría estar en la playita en estos momentos –suspiró la Onza, cerrando los ojos unos segundos. No, si al final Edmund iba a tener razón: en cuanto Sirius Black estaba a menos de cien millas a la redonda de ella, su instinto de supervivencia se iba a la mierda.

- Confieso que sufrí un momento de pánico cuando parecía que la iban a conducir junto a Dumbledore y ese viejo druida de Michael Murtagh. Oh, sí, ellos podrían haberme captado, pero por fortuna, se inmiscuyeron los Prewett y la señora Black Junior –siguió relatando Voldemort como si nada.

- ¡Mordiste a Benjy! –cayó en la cuenta Lily–. Pobre chico. Tendremos que ponerle una antirrábica o algo...

- Para ese momento, yo ya había dado todo por perdido y va tu marido... ¡Y nos envía a todos a vuestra casa! No me puedo creer que me hayáis abierto las puertas a la base de operaciones de la Orden del Fénix. Ni imagináis las veces que he soñado con cometer un asesinato por aquí...

- Vaya, este... señor desperdicia muy mucho su subconsciente –le comentó Ryan a su hermana.

- Bueno, no todos tienen sueños enfermizos con su madre, pervertido –le espetó Ámbar.

- Ella no es mi madre, por tanto los sueños no tienen nada de enfermizos. ¿Crees en serio que este es el momento para discutir esto?

- ¡Pero si has empezado tú! –se indignó la niña.

- Genial. Factor sorpresa de la maniobra envolvente: cero coma cero –gruñó Evy al darse cuenta que Voldemort acababa de reparar en las posiciones que habían adoptado.

- En realidad nunca contasteis con ese factor sorpresa –hizo constar Voldemort burlón–. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de empezar con la acción de verdad, no quisiera que cuando llegaran vuestros amiguitos nos encontraran hablando tranquilamente…

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, con un movimiento veloz aunque casi casual, Voldemort lanzó un _Crucio_ hacia el que consideraba el eslabón más débil de la cadena: Ámbar.

Por fortuna, ocurrieron dos cosas que evitaron que la maldición diera en el blanco. La primera, fue un rayo castaño que de un salto se plantó junto a la niña, la agarró por el primer sitio que pillo con los dientes y de otro salto la alejó del punto de impacto.

La segunda cosa, y la más efectiva, fue que se alzó una barrera de energía azulada que absorbió toda la energía de la maldición.

- Vaya, veo que no desperdiciaste el tiempo que pasaste en Canadá –Voldemort dedujo que la responsable de eso había sido cierta pelirroja y volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa malévola.

Sin embargo, no se volvió con la suficiente celeridad como para notar la expresión de sorpresa de Lily ya que, de hecho, ella no había hecho nada aún.

- Ya ves –la druida se encogió de hombros, tirándose un pequeño farol.

- Sube arriba –le susurró Evy a Ámbar en la oreja.

- ¡No! En las películas de terror si la chica sube las escaleras la palma fijo –protestó la niña-loba.

- No es una película de terror y desde ahí tendrás visión aérea –esta vez, el susurró fue tan bajo, que sin los sentidos agudizados de los semihumanos habría sido imposible oírlo.

Ámbar miró hacia lo alto de la escalera y al notar que la Onza no solo estaba tomando una decisión para protegerla sino también estratégica, asintió. Cuando la niña estuvo convencida, Evy recuperó su forma de jaguar y volvió a la batalla.

En aquellos momentos se reducía a un duelo individual entre Voldemort y Lily. El Señor Oscuro había lanzado vete a saber qué maldición de su amplio repertorio y la pelirroja la estaba conteniendo con una de esas barreras azules de energía.

Ryan vio la oportunidad perfecta para atacar. Agarró lo primero que se le puso al alcance de la mano (un extraño trofeo de James con forma flecha) y se lanzó sobre Voldemort con la intención de noquearle por la espalda.

Para que un ataque así funcione es fundamental que la víctima esté desprevenida. Por desgracia para Ryan, ese no era el caso: Voldemort alzó la mano libre y, sin que eso afectara a su duelo con Lily, lanzó al joven licántropo hacia atrás y con la punta de flecha dirigida hacia su corazón.

Fue un nuevo campo de energía azulado el que frenó las intenciones homicidas del trofeo. Y esta vez estaba claro que Lily no lo había lanzado, lo que implicaba la presencia de otro druida en las inmediaciones...

Pese a que no terminó con una aguja en el corazón, el campo de energía no logró evitar que Ryan se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared y quedara inconsciente.

- Uno menos –musitó Voldemort con una media sonrisa satisfecha antes de aprovechar la distracción de Lily (que desvío la vista con preocupación hacia Ryan) y lanzar una oleada de poder que quebró su escudo y la lanzó hacia atrás contra un sofá.

Desde allí, la pelirroja vio que el jaguar castaño se había acercado a Ryan y que comprobaba sus constantes vitales con los morros. Cuando alzo los ojos se encontró con los de Lily y se las arregló para dedicarle a ella y a Ámbar un gesto tranquilizador.

- Bueno, parece que pronto vais a ser dos menos. O tres... –Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa macabra mientras avanzaba hacia Lily...

Que se tornó en un gesto de dolor, cuando algo cayó directamente sobre el lugar donde antaño estuvo su nariz. Algo que derritió la piel de esa zona como si fuera cera fundida...

- ¡Tú! –los ojos rojos se alzaron hacia Ámbar, que desde lo alto de la escalera le había lanzado un puñado de sal a la cara–. ¡Asquerosa licántropa!

La niña no esperó más palabras: sabía que esa exclamación solía preceder a una maldición asesina o a una bala de plata. Rápidamente, salió corriendo alejándose de las escaleras.

Voldemort pareció flotar hacia el primer piso en un movimiento más siniestro aún que el de los dementores. Tras él, Lily detectó el movimiento de una centella castaña subiendo las escaleras de tres ágiles saltos.

La pelirroja se levantó con dificultad del sillón y, como si se hubiera acordado en ese momento de su delicado estado, se llevó las dos manos al abdomen para asegurarse que el abultamiento seguía allí.

- Siento meterte en estos líos, cariño –le comentó al bebé–, pero que sepas que esto es culpa de tu padre. Sólo a él se le ocurre mandarnos a casa con Voldemort. Habría sido mejor irnos a cazar quimeras en plan familia feliz...

Antes de que Lily pudiera explicarle a su tripa que "la familia que caza quimeras unida, permanece unida" fue interrumpida por los inequívocos sonidos de varias apariciones consecutivas. Cinco, por lo visto.

- ¡Lily! –James no tardó mucho en llegar hasta el destrozado salón (era curioso, lo devastadora que podía ser una peleilla de nada) seguido de Sirius, Remus, Will y Hestia.

- Estoy bien –Lily trató de desasirse del abrazo de su marido (estaba algo picada con él por eso de mandarla a casa con un asesino en serie) pero estaba agotada y él contaba con la fuerza que otorga el pánico en estado puro.

- ¿Habéis logrado que huya? –Remus estaba arrodillado junto a Ryan, asegurándose de que estaba bien.

- No –Lily iba a contarle la historia de cómo Ámbar le había mutilado la cara con un puñado de sal, pero un fuerte ruido de golpes le recordó que no había tiempo para eso–, está con Ámbar y Evy arriba –resumió en su lugar.

No hizo falta que dijera mucho más: Sirius, Will y Remus se lanzaron escaleras arriba.

James le dedicó una mirada dubitativa, como evaluando el riesgo de que la pelirroja se rompiera si la dejaba más de cinco segundos a solas.

- Estaré bien –lo tranquilizó la pelirroja.

- Cuida de ellos tres –le ordenó el moreno a Hestia antes de correr tras sus compañeros.

&·&·&

- ¿Te quieres quitar? No veo nada con tu tremendo cabezón –gruñó Jack, tratando de superar la altura de Bell para vislumbrar la entrada de Travers en la azotea en la que estaban emboscados.

- Te tapo para evitar que Travers nos descubra gracias a esa discreta túnica que llevas –siseó la rubia.

- ¿Insinúas que mi túnica es...?

- Horrible –completó Jesse con una mueca de disgusto y tono cortante–. Y ahora, callaos las dos.

Ambas mujeres cruzaron miradas cargadas de competitividad, emitieron sendos sonidos de disgusto, se cruzaron de brazos y prestaron atención a la calle.

- ¿Seguro que es aquí? –preguntó Jesse al cabo de unos segundos de inactividad (salvo por un par de cucarachas)–. ¿Jack? –insistió al ver que ella no respondía.

- Ah,. ¿era a mí? Como me has mandado callar antes...

- ¡Jack! –le advirtió Jesse con un siseo furioso.

- Sí, estoy segura. Creedme, he rastreado de esta manera... anticipativa un par de veces y siempre me ha salido bien. En breve podremos fardar de haber detenido dos mortífagos... –aseguró la licántropo.

Bell hizo un gesto de "yo no apostaría por eso", pero se contuvo de soltarlo en voz alta. Fue una suerte, se evitó un buen corte, porque justo en ese momento Travers (vestido con ropa de calle) se apareció en la azotea.

Parecía impaciente, no dejaba de mirar su reloj y golpear el suelo con su pie. Era algo que nunca había aguantado de Alecto: su manía de llegar cinco minutos tarde a todos los sitios. ¿Es que no entendía que cinco minutos era tiempo suficiente como para convocar una horda de Aurores?

Un sonoro "Crack" anunció la llegada de Alecto. La sonrisa complacida con la que Travers volteó hacia ella se convirtió una mueca de furia al comprobar que se había presentado con el "uniforme de trabajo" en vez de vestirse de incógnito.

- ¿Pero qué coño haces así vestida? –preguntó despectivamente el mortífago.

- Es nuestro uniforme. Llevas en esto un poquitín más que yo, deberías saberlo –Alecto empleó un tono de voz infantiloide que sacó a Travers más aún de sus casillas.

Aquella voz le recordaba a Bellatrix Lestrange (de hecho, fue la antigua Black quien la puso de moda entre las mortífagas, que no paraban de tratar de emularla por mucho que la odiaran), a la que no tragaba para nada desde que demostró que era ciento diez mil veces mejor "trabajadora" que él.

- Soy perfectamente consciente de que es nuestro uniforme –siseó entre dientes, haciendo esfuerzos para no gritar y despertar a todo el barrio–, yo contribuí a su diseño. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te lo has puesto para venir a una cita _**secreta**_.

Alecto iba a contestar soltando un fanático discurso sobre el orgullo que producía luchar por la noble causa que defendían, pero el hombre la detuvo con un gesto.

- Tu sabrás lo que haces –Travers se encogió de hombros con desinterés–, si te atrapan con ese uniforme, difícilmente podrás demostrar que estabas actuando bajo una _Imperius_... Aquí tienes el Bestiario.

- ¿Ya? –se impacientó Jack al ver el libro rojo.

- Un segundo más –negó Jesse.

- ¿Ya? –insistió la licántropo, pasado un segundo exacto.

- Espera –repitió Jesse sin mirarla, tan concentrado en los mortífagos como Bell.

- ¡Ahora! –sisearon los dos en cuanto Alecto puso sus manos sobre el Bestiario. Jack, tan impaciente unos segundos antes, se quedó paralizada por la incomprensión... ¿Por qué justamente en ese momento y no antes?

Por fortuna, la licántropo no era de las que se paraba demasiado tiempo a analizar las cosas y en ese caso no iba a hacer una excepción: se encogió de hombros y se apareció junto a los otros, cerrando la vía de escape a los mortífagos.

- Te han seguido –acusó inmediatamente Travers a la mujer, que hizo una mueca de dolor tras la máscara. ¿Por qué le caía tan mal?

- Tuve cuidado –replicó Alecto, tan herida que se olvidó de imitar el tono de Bellatrix.

- En realidad, os hemos rastreado –dijo Jack antes de darse cuenta (pero es que le dio mucha pena el tono de la mortífaga). ¡Maldición! Desde que no se estaba muriendo, había desarrollado una fuerte empatía que se manifestaba en los momentos más inoportunos. Como, por ejemplo, aquel.

Bell y Jesse la miraron con cara de "¿a qué coño ha venido eso?".

Travers aprovechó la distracción para tratar de desaparecerse, en vista de que no lo consiguió (obviamente, alguno de esos tres era lo bastante listo como para conocer la maldición que inutilizaba ese talento mágico durante horas) probó con el plan B: creerse Spiderman y saltar al tejado de la casa contigua.

En cuanto lo vio, Alecto trató de escapar también. Primero soltó el libro. Luego trató de desaparecerse sin mejor resultado que Travers, así que paso a su plan B: imitar a Travers y saltar al tejado de la otra casa contigua. Inmediatamente, Bell y Jack salieron corriendo tras ella.

Jesse se entretuvo unos segundos más para recoger el Bestiario. Al ver que las dos chicas estaban empeñadas en competir por quien cazaba a la misma mortífaga y que a ninguna se le ocurrió ir tras Travers, soltó un bufido y salió corriendo tras él.

&·&·&

Alecto no era precisamente una adepta al ejercicio físico. Es más, Alecto no hacía nada de ejercicio físico. Después de todo, para eso crearon los dioses a los elfos domésticos y el Avada Kedabra...

Ni siquiera en el sexo la mortífaga era de las que se esforzaba demasiado: procuraba que el chico estuviese encima y que hiciera él todo el trabajo.

Conociendo estos datos no es muy difícil calcular el poquísimo tiempo que tardó Alecto en cansarse de saltar de un tejado a otro y darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba enfocando todo el asunto. Tenía que pensar otra cosa...

Y se le ocurrió la siguiente pregunta feliz: .¿qué haría su odiado ídolo Bellatrix en esa situación? Desde luego, no huiría de ese par, sino que se enfrentaría a ellas.

Una vez tomada la decisión, Alecto se paró en medio de un tejado particularmente deteriorado y lanzó una maldición cortante hacia sus perseguidoras, quienes saltaron cada una hacia un lado del tejado.

La mala suerte fue que Jack aterrizó justo encima de una teja suelta, sufriendo el consiguiente resbalón y precipitándose de cabeza hacia el suelo.

Alecto no se detuvo a comprobar el éxito de su hechizo, sino que optó por obviar su amago a lo Bellatrix y regresar a su idea inicial de correr como si la persiguiera Pettigrew.

Bell vaciló apenas unas décimas de segundo¿debía correr tras su enemiga o salvar el pellejo de su rival cuando probablemente ella se habría ido tan campante dejando que se estrellara contra el suelo?

- ¡_Aresto Momentum_! –finalmente, decidió que salvarle la vida a una compañera (aunque fuera la insufrible de Jack) estaba muy por encima en la lista de prioridades que atrapar a un mortífago cualquiera y obró en consecuencia.

En lo que Bell detenía la caída de Jack (aunque no lo bastante rápido como para evitar que chocara contra la escalera de incendios y se fracturara un brazo) Alecto logró escapar.

- Maldita sea –musitó la rubia antes de aparecerse en el suelo para comprobar los daños que había sufrido Jack.

&·&·&

Al contrario que sus compañeras, Jesse no tuvo demasiados problemas para atrapar a Travers: fue cuestión de tres azoteas que el mortífago perdiera el equilibrio y en lo que tardaba en incorporarse de nuevo, el metamorfomago se le lanzó encima y lo inmovilizó con un eficaz hechizo para rematar atándole.

Acto seguido, Jesse se apareció en las cercanías de la casa de Moody. Ese era el lugar al que solían llevar a los mortífagos para interrogarlos antes de entregárselos al Ministerio.

El dueño de la casa lo recibió, encantado de tener algo que hacer en esa noche... Jesse suspiró: realmente Moody necesitaba algo que le alejara del trabajo. Una novia, un novio, una mascota…

Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando Travers decidió despertarse (junto a sus tendencias machistas y homófobas) y empezó a soltar "lindezas" por su boca:

- ¿A que te ha gustado abalanzarte sobre mí, Dalton? Siempre supe que te gustaba... –el mortífago mostró con un gesto que eso estaba muy lejos de halagarle–. Para tu desgracia, yo no soy un puto maricón...

- ¿Me disculpas un segundo? –le pidió educadamente Jesse al anfitrión antes de voltear hacia Travers y estamparle el puño en las narices.

El golpe hizo que la cabeza del mortífago fuera para atrás, golpeándose contra el respaldo de la silla en la que permanecía atado y quedando inconsciente.

Moody rió con indulgencia: a él le daba igual con quién o qué se acostaran sus compañeros mientras no afectara ni a su eficacia ni a su alerta permanente. Además, no era la primera vez que Jesse empleaba tan sutil técnica para callar al bocazas de turno.

- ¿Has visto a Bell y Jack? Ya deberían haber capturado a Alecto... –quiso saber Jesse tras haber dejado a Travers encerrado.

- No, no sé nada de ellas –en ese momento, Moody se distrajo al notar que un par de brujas se habían aparecido en las cercanías de su casa–. Alguien se acerca. Dos brujas...

- Serán ellas –aventuró Jesse.

- O mortífagos disfrazados de ellas –y a eso se referían cuando decían que Moody era un paranoico: siempre se ponía en el peor de los escenarios posibles.

- Una de las dos es una licántropo. Como Jack –apuntó Jesse tras un breve sondeo del aura–, sabes que eso es algo que ni con la mejor poción multijugos se puede imitar.

- Que hasta ahora no se ha logrado imitar –matizó Moody, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta a las dos posibles enemigas.

- ¡Moody! Soy Bell. ¿Quieres abrir la maldita puerta? Jack está herida –la rubia golpeó la puerta con furia. Aunque había tomado todas las precauciones que se le habían ocurrido, no se fiaba de que Alecto no las hubiese seguido.

- ¡No estoy herida!. ¡Estoy bien! –protestó Jack, sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo con el derecho y apretando los labios, molesta por verse más débil que su rival.

- Pues yo diría que tienes el brazo izquierdo roto –Moody acababa de abrir la puerta y contemplaba a las dos jóvenes que estaban ante ella.

- Porque lo tiene roto... –confirmó Bell–. ¿En el botiquín tenías alguna medicina específica para licántropos, verdad?

- Sí –Moody se dirigió hacia un pequeño mueble que ocultaba una caja fuerte en la que guardaba sus medicinas importantes (incluidas petacas con su bebida favorita).

- ¿Y Alecto? –Jesse observó como el veterano auror le entregaba a Bell, que ya había empezado a recitar hechizos curativos, una poción que aceleraba el proceso curativo en semihumanos.

- ¡Esta dejó que se escapara! –a Jack le faltó tiempo para señalar a la rubia.

- Sí, es cierto –los ojos turquesa de Bell se entrecerraron, acusando el ingrato golpe–, pero tranquila, la próxima vez perseguiré al "malo" de turno mientras tú te estampas contra el suelo.

Antes de que Jack pudiese señalar que no se habría estampado contra el suelo gracias a su agilidad lobuna, la chimenea de Moody ardió y por ella se asomó la cabeza de Frank Longbottom.

- Moody, hay problemas en el valle de Godric –anunció el auror.

- ¡Ay, madre! Mis niños –se asustó Jack.

- Define "problemas" –Moody no perdió la calma. No sabía qué le enseñaban a los aurores últimamente en la Academia, pero la mayoría de ellos llamaban "problemas" a cualquier cosilla sin importancia.

- Voldemort está allí –respondió cáusticamente Frank.

Sí, aquello era un verdadero problema, había que reconocerlo.

- Bell quédate con la herida, cúrala y vigilad a Travers –al ver que ambas brujas iban a rebelarse contra su orden, Moody les hizo un gesto de mano–. No estáis a su nivel. Ninguno lo estamos... Seríais una cosa más de la que preocuparnos.

- ¿En serio piensas que así se van a calmar? –Jesse simplemente alucinó: de defensa contra las artes oscuras ese hombre sabía un rato, pero de mentalidad femenina, nasty-de-plasty.

"Chicas, en serio –el metamorfomago optó por esgrimir las sutiles artes del enredo aprendidas de los Mahutam–, u os quedáis aquí voluntariamente u os lanzo una maldición para obligaros a quedaros aquí –pero como vio que iba algo justo de tiempo, se decidió por las virtudes del chantaje de toda la vida.

- Está bien, nos quedaremos a vigilar a Travers –accedió Bell finalmente.

- ¿Siempre luchas tan poco por las cosas que quieres? –soltó Jack venenosamente cuando las dos chicas se quedaron a solas.

Bell le lanzó una mirada herida que se tornó furiosa al comprender el segundo significado de la acusación.

- ¡Ay! –el gemido de dolor de la licántropo cuando aplicó un hechizo curativo más doloroso de lo normal provocó una media sonrisa satisfecha en la rubia.

&·&·&

Finalmente, Ámbar había hecho lo último que se debía hacer cuando te persigue un psicópata homicida furioso: subir las escaleras. ¡Y eso que era una fan de las pelis de terror!

Como era previsible, eso la llevó a un callejón sin salida o mejor dicho, a un ático sin salida. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, estaba atrapada en la habitación de Puck.

Trató de retroceder hacia alguna habitación con ventana, pero se encontró con la única vía de escape bloqueada por su perseguidor.

- ¿Ibas a alguna parte? –genial, encima tocaba aguantar lo que el mago oscuro consideraba "ingenio"–. Mmm... Yo creo que no. ¿Últimas pala...?

Voldemort se vio interrumpido cuando Evy, recurriendo a una medida de lo más desesperada aunque eficaz, le lanzó un jarrón chino de imitación a la cabeza, logrando que las flores artificiales que contenía (alelíes) se le quedaran de peluca.

La Onza sabía que no le dejaría inconsciente ni nada por el estilo, pero confiaba en que el saberse cubierto de florecillas le sentara tan mal que se olvidara de Ámbar y fuese a por ella. ¡Y funcionó! Aunque no entendía muy bien cómo alguien podía picarse más porque le arrojaran flores que porque le fundieran la cara...

En cualquier caso, Evy contaba con una ventaja frente a Voldemort: ella conocía la casa y él no, por lo que podía conducirle a un escenario más propicio para el enfrentamiento…

Si es que existía ese lugar...

Al pasar por delante de la habitación de James y Lily, el instinto le indicó a la Onza que era un buen momento para saltar. De esa forma pudo esquivar una primera maldición cortante, pero la segunda (un Crucio) la pilló en el aire.

Por supuesto, transformada en jaguar no le afectó, al menos no como a una persona normal y corriente. Pero, como solía decir Ariel, "la magia en realidad no es más que energía y los hechizos y demás una simple forma de manipularla". Es decir, que el Crucio no le afecto, pero la onda energética del mismo sí, lanzándola contra unas puertas de cristal que llevaban hacia un balcón haciendo que las atravesara.

La fuerza del golpe hizo que recuperara la forma humana el tiempo necesario para tocarse uno de los cortes que acababa de hacerse en la cara antes de volverse jaguar de nuevo y saltar hacia el tejado. Indudablemente, allí un gato tendría ventaja sobre un humano...

Voldemort dudó¿a por qué semihumana debía ir primero? Aunque bien pensado, la Onza estaba encima de él, era cuestión de ir volando el tejado y a la niña había que buscarla por toda la casa...

- ¡_Desmaius_!

Antes de que pudiera ponerse a lanzar las maldiciones pertinentes, él mismo fue atacado (nada realmente problemático, aunque tuvo que rebajarse a invocar un par de fastidiosos _Protego_, lo realmente molesto era que eso implicaba la llegada de la caballería).

- Vaya, vaya... Pensaba que los seguidores de Dumbledore no atacaban por la espalda –Voldemort chascó los labios en señal de decepción por los recién llegados. Luego apuntó con la varita a Will, Remus, Sirius y James, que acababan de llegar y se desplegaban por la habitación–. Fue muy grosero por vuestra parte largaros de Bressay sin despediros... ¿Tantos años en Hogwarts no os enseñaron educación?

- ¿Fuisteis a Bressay? –Remus sabía que sus amigos estaban algo... locos, por decirlo suavemente, pero no que serían capaces de entrar voluntariamente en el lugar que muchos denominaban "el infierno en la tierra".

Su pregunta fue coreada por un sonido extraño, el de un jaguar emitiendo una especie de bufido de exasperación: Evy acababa de descender del tejado para comprobar porque Voldemort no la había seguido ni atacado.

Su reaparición cerró el cerco que acababan de formar sus antiguos compañeros, cosa que no pareció preocupar demasiado a Voldemort.

- Oh, sí, estuvieron por allí visitándome... Les dejé cómodamente instalados porque tuve que ir a hacer un recado y cuando volví ya se habían largado, sin dejar una nota ni nada... –el mago oscuro seguía a lo suyo, elucubrando–. ¡Y para eso os mandaron a un colegio de pago!

El ataque llegó sin previo aviso: en un momento estaba echándoles en cara su falta de buenos modales y al siguiente estaba lanzando un _Sectumsempra_ a Will, que prácticamente le abrió en canal desde la barbilla hasta el tórax.

Luego volteó hacia James con la letal velocidad de una ametralladora. De hecho, cuando le apuntó con la varita, recitando una extraña maldición, el cuerpo de James se convulsionó como si le estuvieran lanzando balazos. Los dos merodeadores pudieron apreciar salpicaduras de sangre antes de que su amigo cayera por las escaleras al piso de abajo.

- Saca a Will de aquí –le ordenó Sirius a Evy mientras él se disponía a unirse al merodeador restante.

- No estoy nada de acuerdo con eso –Voldemort realizó una nueva floritura con la varita con el único fin de sellar la habitación–. La señorita Onza y yo nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien antes de que llegarais. No puedes llegar en plan macho y darle órdenes así como así... Tu prima tiene razón: tienes que aprender modales. ¡_Crucio_!

- ¡_Protego_! –pero está vez todos le estaban viendo venir y lanzaron los hechizos protectores pertinentes a tiempo.

La combinación de la fuerza del animago y el licántropo logró empujar a Voldemort medio milímetro hacia atrás.

- ¿Es eso lo mejor que os han enseñado? –los labios del villano se curvaron en una diabólica sonrisa–. Permitidme que os dé una pequeña lección de verdadera y poderosa magia...

Otro movimiento de varita extrañísimo y todos los objetos de plata que había en la casa, fueron directamente contra Remus, aplastándole contra la pared y quemando su piel. El licántropo había sufrido algún _Crucio_ en su vida y podía asegurar que aquello era cien mil veces peor, principalmente, porque al menos esa maldición no te abrasa la piel...

Viendo la cara de sufrimiento de su amigo (era demasiado orgulloso para gritar) Sirius y Evy se lanzaron en su ayuda, pero Voldemort fue más rápido. Otra vez.

Antes de que el merodeador que quedaba en pie pudiera siquiera apuntarle con la varita había invocado una especie de cuerda invisible con la que estrangulaba a Evy mientras la mantenía en vilo sobre el suelo.

- Yo que tú soltaría la varita –como para subrayar la buena intención de su consejo, Voldemort apretó más el lazo en torno al cuello del jaguar, de tal manera que la Onza no pudo mantener la forma animal.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes alcanzarme antes de que yo termine con ella? –insistió al ver que la varita del joven mago no dejaba de apuntarle aún.

Aunque cometió el error de mirar unos segundos a Evy, tiempo más que suficiente para notar lo frágil e indefensa que parecía en esos momentos. Ella evitó mirarle a los ojos, le conocía lo bastante como para saber que si lo hacía cualquier remota posibilidad de que no soltara la varita se iría por el retrete.

- Bien hecho. Sabia decisión... Sí, señor –aprobó Voldemort cuando Sirius lanzó la varita por encima de la barandilla, hacia el jardín.

- Ahora suéltala. Y a él también –agregó señalando a Remus, que despedía un olor a barbacoa.

- Él no entraba en el trato pero ella... Si la quieres, ahí te va –con la varita el mago oscuro ejecutó un retorcido movimiento circular que fue imitado por la cuerda que estrangulaba a Evy.

Resultado: el cuerpo de la Onza sufrió un efecto yoyo-roto antes de ser liberado por la cuerda y lanzado contra el de Sirius. El impacto fue tan brutal que ambos salieron volando por encima de la barandilla, cayendo en la piscina.

En lo que ascendían a la superficie, Voldemort se acercó hasta la barandilla y observó la piscina mientras formaba una de sus sonrisas macabras. Esperó a que ambos jóvenes asomaran la cabeza para empezar a formar una especial capa de hielo. Especial, porque las aristas eran tan afiladas que podrían decapitar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino...

Evy observó las letales placas de hielo dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia sus cuellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró a Sirius del cuello de su camiseta, tomó aire y tiró de él hacia abajo.

La buena noticia es que habían evitado ser decapitados por el hielo. La mala era que ahora estaban atrapados debajo de él y sin varita para escapar.

Después de librarse de la "molesta parejita", Voldemort volteó hacia las dos únicas personas que quedaban en la habitación. Debía darse prisa, ya que Dumbledore estaba al llegar. Una pena, significaba que no tenía más tiempo para divertirse...

La cuestión era:. ¿quién de los dos estaría en mejores condiciones para entregar el mensaje? Un vistazo al licántropo le bastó para comprobar que estaba tan concentrado en no exteriorizar el dolor que no atendería a nada más. Sólo quedaba el gigoló, que se las había apañado para ralentizar las hemorragias con su propia varita.

Al ver que Voldemort se acercaba, Will hizo un valiente amago de incorporarse y apuntarle con la varita, pero estaba realmente débil. Casi con desgana, el Señor Tenebroso ejecutó un _expelliarmus_ y se inclinó hacia él.

- Espero que aguantes el tiempo suficiente como para darle a Marlene McKinnons el siguiente mensaje: dile que rece, que rece para que no la encuentre ni a ella ni a ningún miembro de su familia porque lo que acabo de hacer aquí, en el mismo Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, no será nada comparado con lo que haré allí...

Antes de levantarse para irse, Voldemort apoyó la punta de su varita cerca de los bordes de la herida haciendo que Will chillara de dolor: era como si acabara de echarle ácido en la herida, pero un ácido tan frío que quemaba...

- Ya nos veremos –se despidió el mago oscuro, deslizándose hacia la noche.

Apenas desapareció Voldemort flotando por la terraza, se produjo cierto alboroto en la habitación cuando entraron Michael Murtagh, Dumbledore y Moody.

El druida se acercó rápidamente a Remus, retiró toda la plata que le rodeaba y empezó a curarle las quemaduras.

Moody se inclinó sobre Will y le ofreció un trago de su petaca que rechazó. Sabía que era un honor, ya que al auror prefería morir antes que compartir el contenido de su petaca con nadie, pero, sinceramente, estaba seguro que tenía un agujero en el pecho tan grande que si bebía algo se provocaría un efecto fuente.

- Como quieras –Moody se encogió de hombros antes de empezar a curar las heridas de la manera que le enseñaron en sus tiempos: una bastante basta, por cierto–. ¿Ves por qué te ofrecía el trago?

Para cuando acabó con Will, Dumbledore ya había regresado. Moody le dedicó una mirada interrogativa y el director de Hogwarts negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y los demás? –preguntó Remus con voz débil.

&·&·&

Apenas vio caer el cuerpo sangrante de James por encima de la barandilla de las escaleras, Lily paso de ser una capacitada druida a convertirse en una mujer embarazada totalmente histérica e incapaz de hacer nada bien.

Fue Hestia quien tuvo que frenar la caída de James, la que le tumbó en el sofá y la que se rompió el coco tratando de frenar los "balazos" mientras la pelirroja dejaba que las hormonas la llevaran a una crisis de sollozos incontrolables.

Fue una suerte (por decirlo de alguna forma) que se oyera un fuerte un ruido procedente de la piscina ya que eso consiguió sacar a Lily de su ataque de histeria y centrarse en algo...

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Jesse que acababa de entrar junto a Marlene, Moody, Dumbledore y Michael.

- Voy a verlo –Lily se levantó y se dirigió al jardín tras comprobar que Marlene se hacía cargo de Ryan y Jesse ayudaba a Hestia con James.

Salió a tiempo de contemplar como Voldemort lanzaba el conjuro para congelar la piscina y como Evy tiraba de Sirius hacia el fondo para evitar que las placas de hielo le decapitaran.

Rápidamente corrió hacia la piscina y puso una mano sobre la congelada superficie, tratando de usar sus conocimientos de magia elemental para derretirla, pero Voldemort debió usar alguna triquiñuela de magia oscura porque aquello no funcionaba...

- Yo te ayudo –ofreció una voz infantil, aunque con un matiz de seriedad impropio de un niño.

- Gracias, Kevin –contestó Lily distraída al principio. Al menos hasta que vio la manita fantasmal a su lado–. ¿Kevin?. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Salvaros la vida –esta vez, la voz del fantasma-niño-druida contenía un matiz de superioridad a lo "¿qué haríais sin mí?".

- Tú lanzaste los conjuros protectores antes –dedujo Lily, concentrándose de nuevo en la capa de hielo.

- Sí, así es –confirmó Kevin, imitando a la pelirroja.

Por su parte, Evy no se había quedado quieta debajo del agua sino que había dejado su cuerpo al cuidado de Sirius y se había proyectado en busca de la varita del animago. En cuanto la encontró, volvió a su cuerpo y le tendió la varita a su dueño.

Rápidamente, Sirius realizó un encantamiento-burbuja no verbal para cada uno. Consiguiendo así cuarenta minutos de precioso oxígeno. Solventada la posibilidad inmediata de ahogarse, les quedaba el peligro de morir congelados.

Evy repitió la jugada y se proyectó para ver cómo le iba a sus salvadores: pero Lily y Kevin no habían logrado demasiados avances. ¿Por qué no se olvidaban de sutilezas y probaban a lo bruto, con un martillo gigante y tal?

- ¡Joder, Evy! –se asustó Lily cuando el cuerpo astral le tocó en el hombro–. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!. ¿Sabes lo raro que resulta?. ¡Das calambre!

La Onza rodó los ojos... ¡Como si realmente tuvieran tiempo para eso!

- No hay tiempo para eso –dijo Kevin.

"_¿Me has oído pensar eso?_" se sorprendió Evy.

- Claro, los dos estamos en el mismo plano astral... –explicó el niño encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

"_Las tumbonas..._" la castaña señaló las hamacas y la capa de hielo. El gesto fue tan elocuente que Lily no esperó la traducción de Kevin para ponerse en marcha: hizo levitar varias tumbonas y las lanzó contra el hielo de tal forma que rebotaran y salieran por el otro lado...

Efectivamente, el impacto creó boquetes en la superficie congelada, pero antes de que Sirius pudiera salir por ellas, las grietas volvían a reconstruirse.

- ¿Y si ponemos sal en los bordes? –sugirió Kevin.

- ¡Pero que obsesión tienes con la maldita sal! –gruñó Lily mirando a Evy, pensando que eso era idea suya. Sin embargo, la Onza negó con la cabeza...

- ¿Por qué no? La sal se usa para evitar que se formen capas de hielo en la carretera... No tengo muy claro el mecanismo exacto, pero creo que la sal y el hielo forman un compuesto eutéctico cuya temperatura de fusión es de menos 21ºC... ¡Y estamos a 15¡Fundiría en el acto! Sólo tenemos que ir untándola en los bordes...

Kevin se volvió hacia las dos mujeres que le observaban totalmente alucinadas. ¿Había dicho "eutéctico"?

- Es que cuando uno es un fantasma tiene mucho tiempo libre –se explicó el chico ligeramente ruborizado, que es todo lo ruborizado que un fantasma puede estar–. Y como uno no tiene el sexo ni la sangre de vampiro para entretenerse...

- Vuelve con Sirius y estate atenta porque creo que funcionará –decidió Lily, volviéndose hacia el cuerpo astral de su amiga–. Después de todo, Ámbar hirió a Voldemort con un puñado de sal... Es posible que sus conjuros no sean inmunes a ella...

Mientras Evy volvía a su cuerpo, Lily convocó el bote de sal que Ryan había ignorado minutos antes.

- Está bien, Kevin, tú rompes el hielo y yo lanzó la sal en los bordes.

El fantasma-druida asintió y con un movimiento exageradamente teatral lanzó una silla particularmente fea hacia la capa de hielo, quebrándola. Inmediatamente, Lily hizo levitar el bote de sal encima del hueco que se había abierto procurando que se derramara sobre los bordes de la forma más homogénea posible.

- ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó Bell algo sorprendida al salir al jardín para comprobar que hacía Lily y encontrarse con semejante escena.

- Sacar a esos dos de debajo del agua –explicó Kevin, dado que la pelirroja estaba demasiado concentrada como para prestar atención a otra cosa.

En ese momento, Sirius y Evy asomaron las cabezas y el hielo pareció cobrar vida y desarrollar unas tendencias claramente homicidas. Pero la sal frenaba sus intenciones.

- ¡Rápido, traedlos a la orilla! –ordenó Lily, que estaba ocupada procurando que la sal mantuviera a ralla el hielo.

Bell sacó la varita y trajo a sus azulados amigos hasta la orilla. Una vez allí, conjuro un par de mantas con hechizo calefactor incluido para ayudarles a recuperar la temperatura. Como ya estaban a salvo, Lily volteó hacia ellos aunque con una mueca de contrariedad en la cara.

- Nos va a tocar drenar la piscina para retirar el maldito hechizo congelante –suspiró la pelirroja al ver que la capa de hielo había vuelto a reconstruirse.

- Oh, sí, eso es lo más importante... Lo que le ha hecho a tu marido se lo puedes pasar –se irritó Bell.

- ¿Cómo están? –preguntó Sirius. O al menos, eso entendieron las dos mujeres, porque con el castañeo de los dientes se complicaba la traducción.

- Ámbar y Ryan bien, sobre todo él: Jack le estaba abrazando cuando he salido a buscar a ésta –la rubia señaló con su pulgar a Lily–. Deberías ver el empujón que le ha metido ese niño a su hermana para que Jack le abrazara sólo a él... pero claro, esa estúpida no lo ha visto y ha empezado a decir que si la pobre niña tiene un problema con las muestras de afecto maternal públicas...

- Muy interesante. ¿Y los demás? –cortó Lily.

- Lo siento, es que esa... –Bell apretó los labios, conteniendo el insulto–, me crispa –inspiró profundo, logrando calmarse antes de continuar–. James está bien: las heridas eran escandalosas pero superficiales, por lo que Jesse y Hestia no han tenido demasiados problemas en cerrárselas.

- Sí, tengo que admitir que esa amiguita tuya no es tan inútil después de todo, Black –por esa frase, el aludido le envió a Lily una mirada de disgusto. No debió decir algo así delante de Evy...

- ¿Y Will y Remus? –pero la Onza no mostró demasiado interés en sacar de paseo su vena celosa.

- No lo sé... –el rostro de Bell se retorció por la preocupación–. Dumbledore quiere llevarlos a Hogwarts para que los examine Pomfrey. No nos dejan verlos... Ni siquiera a Jack, que es familia... ¿Tan grave ha sido?

- Bell, Lily –las llamó Frank antes de que los otros dos pudiera contestar–, os necesitan dentro...

- Ya vamos –contestó Lily, impaciente por volver junto a James.

Bell, en cambio, se mostró más reticente: sus ojos turquesa seguían clavados en Sirius, exigiéndole la verdad.

- Ya sabes cómo es ese pirado: un par de Crucios, alguna maldición cortante... Pomfrey les pondrá a punto en nada –intervino Evy, sacando del aprieto al moreno.

La rubia la miró con desconfianza, ya que sabía que su felina ex compañera era una mentirosa consumada, habilidad que parecía haber refinado esos años, pero de lo que no estaba segura era de hasta qué punto Sirius estaría dispuesto a apoyarla.

- Ella tiene razón, no te preocupes, Bell. No les hagas esperar... –Sirius le recordó con un gesto que la necesitaban dentro. La bruja rubia suspiró y les dedicó otra mirada de desconfianza antes de volverse hacia la casa.

- ¿Cómo crees que están realmente? –preguntó Evy en un susurro cuando se quedaron a solas (Kevin decidió ir a echarle un nuevo vistazo a Ámbar).

- Si han llamado a Pomfrey la cosa debe de ser grave –contestó Sirius. Era una suerte que los dos hubieran dejado de temblar por el frío, aunque sus labios aún se veían ligeramente morados.

- No tanto... Si fuera muy grave les llevarían a San Mungo.

- No –negó el moreno–. Trabajando en Hogwarts, Pomfrey ha visto más maleficios raros que la mitad de los medimagos de San Mungo...

- La mitad obra vuestra y de Snape –apuntó la Onza.

- Más bien la cuarta parte –matizó Sirius–. Deberías ser más amable, acabo de jugarme la vida por salvar la tuya.

- Una de las mías. Si me hubiera estrangulado, estaría en pie en unos... –Evy se detuvo unos segundos, como calculando–, dos minutos. Y no se me estarían formando cardenales en el cuello. En resumen, no debiste soltar la varita.

- Tu gratitud es algo que siempre me ha conmovido. ¿Sabes? No tengo ganas de discutir contigo... –el merodeador se levantó de la hamaca que ambos compartían con expresión decidida–, ya hablaremos cuando permitas a tu sentido común intervenir en la conversación...

- Pero... –totalmente desconcertada por la brusquedad de la reacción, Evy le observó ir para la casa.

Ya en la puerta, pudo ver a una rubia oscura corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos y expresión de genuina preocupación. Sirius la rechazó con un gesto innecesariamente brusco que, por alguna razón, hizo sonreír a la Onza.

Al menos, había una mujer con la que Sirius estaba más enfadado que con ella.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Y eso es todo por una temporada... antes de pasar a debatir como de larga será dicha temporada, tocan algunas aclaraciones sobre este capítulo.

El _Aresto Momentum_ que utiliza Bell para evitar que Jack se mate, es el mismo encantamiento que utiliza Dumbledore en la película de "El prisionero de Azkaban" para frenar la caída de Harry el partido de Quidditch Gryffindor-Hufflepuff.

Un compuesto eutéctico (mencionado por Kevin) es una mezcla de dos sólidos puros tan íntimamente conectados que posee un punto de fusión más bajo que cualquiera de los dos sólidos puros separados.

Por ejemplo, la mezcla hielo-sal. El hielo funde a 0ºC, la sal común a 800 y su compuesto eutéctico a menos 21ºC. (Esto es por aclarar, tampoco os ralléis mucho con ellos...)

Por último, muchas de vosotras me recordasteis una posesión de Voldemort que a mi se me paso por alto: la de Harry en el quinto.

Admito que se me olvidó en su momento, pero tampoco es aplicable al caso de Maya ni de ninguna otra persona que no sea Harry, ya que él es el único en el mundo que tiene una cicatriz que le duele cuando está Voldemort cerca, por tanto, no creo que las demás personas al ser poseídas por Voldemort sufrieran el dolor insoportable que sufría él (¿por qué estas frases siempre tienen doble sentido?).

Resumiendo, que yo creo que si se introducía en el cuerpo de una niña Muggle ella no tenía porqué ser consciente de su presencia y, en este caso, de sentir esa opresión que describía Harry, podría haberlo atribuido a lo que había sufrido en el museo.

Además, para mi que desde que Voldemort pasó trece años fuera de su cuerpo, no ha vuelto a ser el mismo y si a eso sumamos que el cuerpo en cuestión se lo reconstruyó Peter-rata-traidora...

Y volviendo al tema que más os interesa¿cuándo tocará actualizar? Pues supongo que en algún momento del mes de julio. De momento, voy bien, pero eso es algo que puede cambiar en el instante más inesperado, así que... Paciencia.

Y si no la tenéis: iros de rebajas para matar el gusanillo, que ya están aquí...

Besos de granizado de limón.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	12. Reparando los daños

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo os va la vida¿Habéis comprado muchas cosillas en las rebajas¿Os quedó dinero para el séptimo libro de Harry Potter?

Bueno, pues para las que lo han leído, no quiero leer el menor comentario fuera del Msn. Hay que respetar a los que prefieren leerlo traducido y en libro.

Y para las que no lo han leído, que se queden tranquilas que no va a haber Spoilers. Principalmente, porque hay cosas que dejaron de tener solución desde el sexto... ¿para que intentar reencauzarlas a estas alturas? Si así están muy monas...

En fin, los RR están contestados en un RR firmado por mi misma. Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**Prácticamente arte 12.**

**Reparando los daños**.

Para cuando Evy salió de la ducha caliente que Pomfrey le recomendó para que su temperatura remontara del todo, se encontró con que la casa estaba aparentemente vacía. Aunque casi era una suerte: no habría soportado que nadie (y por "nadie", léase Giselle, Hestia o Sirius) la vieran con las pintas que llevaba en esos momentos...

Puck se había autoculpado, pero el pobre no era responsable, después de todo, bastante había hecho con guardar durante años la ropa que Evy se dejo allí durante las Navidades de su último año en Hogwarts.

El problema residía en que no se llevó dicha ropa a Hogwarts por una razón muy concreta: se trataba de un conjunto de camisetas requete–escotadas, faldas tamaño cinturón–ancho y bikinis de corte brasileño a modo de ropa interior que le hubieran valido un par de detenciones por vestuario indecente. Eso sin entrar en las ataques de celos de cierto novio que ella tenía por aquel entonces...

Para colmo, en aquellos tres años el cuerpo de Evy había sufrido ciertos cambios: curvas que antes no tenía, un par de centímetros más de altura y ciertas heridas de guerra que ella quería ocultar a toda costa...

Obviamente, con aquella ropa no se podía, decidió conteniendo una mueca al pasar frente a un espejo.

¡Estaba realmente horrible! Con aquella falda tan corta que dejaba ver los cordones del bikini, la camiseta de tirantes que a duras penas le cubría los pechos y los horribles cardenales en su cuello parecía una prostituta que regresaba a su casa después de una noche de duro trabajo.

Al menos la trenza que se hizo en el pelo servía para tapar la cicatriz de su espalda. Recordó la expresión de Puck al ver como corría zigzagueando sobre su columna vertebral antes de internarse recta en las lumbares para deformar la marca de los Worstblood. Susto y luego curiosidad.

Obviamente se moría por preguntarle qué le pasó y a Evy le sorprendió mucho que no lo hiciera. La Onza llevaba demasiado tiempo rodeada de elfos indisciplinados que no se mordían demasiado la lengua...

Cuando llegó a la cocina y se encontró con un joven sentado de espaldas a ella, su primera impresión fue que se trataba de Remus, impaciente por tener sus cuatro palabras con ella. Luego recordó que Remus estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, restañándose las heridas y reviviendo los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Cómo es que no has ido a Hogwarts con ellos, Jesse? –preguntó como si nada la Onza, entrando decidida en la cocina.

- Pomfrey te ha dejado una poción para calmar las heridas del cuello. La tienes ahí –en lugar de contestar a la pregunta, el mentado joven señaló una especie de tetera situada cerca de la lumbre–. Es asquerosa, pero te vendrá también bien para la hipotermia...

- Y probablemente tenga _Veritaserum_ –pese al acerado comentario, Evy se sirvió una taza, tomó una cuchara y olisqueó mientras removía la poción.

- Cosa que no podrás saber por mucho que la huelas. Tendrás que confiar en mí, dado que es inodora, insípida e incolora –con un movimiento de varita, Jesse le ofreció una silla para sentarse.

La Onza sonrió mientras obedecía, y es que su amigo ignoraba un pequeño detalle: que la _Veritaserum_ fuese inodora, insípida e incolora no la convertía del todo en indetectable. Resulta que no era _inaudible_.

Al removerla con una cucharilla (como estaba haciendo Evy en ese momento) producía un sonido muy leve, indescriptible, dado que no se parecía a nada que uno escuchara en su vida normal, e inconfundible una vez que se ha escuchado antes.

En cualquier caso, tampoco es que importara demasiado si la tenía o no: todos los Worstblood habían procurado inmunizarse contra esa poción tomando un vasito todos los días junto al desayuno. Para que la poción hiciese algún efecto en Evy tendrían que darle una dosis tamaño Bola de Fuego Chino por lo menos... y en esa cantidad además de audible era visible.

- Y bien... ¿Cómo es que no estás con ellos en Hogwarts?

- Bonito conjunto –de nuevo Jesse ignoró la pregunta–. Es una suerte que Michael haya rescatado tu maleta de los restos de tu Jaguar –el joven omitió el extraño sonido involuntario que produjo la garganta de la Onza–, entre todas esas cosas encontrarás algo para ponerte que no hiera mi sentido de la estética.

- ¿Por qué? –tres segundos antes hubiera besado con lengua los restos putrefactos de la Quimera si ésta le hubiera proporcionado otra ropa. Pero ahora que Jesse se metía con ella se sentía reacia a quitársela–. Yo creo que está chula...

- Eso se lo deberías regalar a Jack... aunque lo mejor para la humanidad sería que la quemaras –insistió el joven sin dar la menor muestra de piedad.

- Como quieras –Evy se encogió de hombros, se acercó a la maleta y tras rebuscar en ella sacó ropa interior, unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

No tardó muchos segundos en estar cambiada (no era la primera vez que se desnudaba delante de Jesse) aunque la camiseta se la puso encima de la de tirantes para no mostrarle la espalda desnuda.

- ¿Me vas a contar porqué no has ido a Hogwarts con los demás?

- Alguien tenía que quedarse a vigilarte –Jesse se encogió de hombros–. Además, me aburren los gabinetes de crisis...

- ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Evy mientras volvía a sentarse después de lanzar la otra ropa a la basura.

- Porque son deprimentes. Y cansinos. Y sólo sirven para que nos echemos la culpa unos a otros y eso me aburre... –explicó Jesse sonando por primera vez como el joven encantador que Evy conoció en Hogwarts.

- No preguntaba eso –cortó la Onza–. Quería saber porqué habían montado un gabinete de crisis.

Las cejas de Jesse se alzaron incrédulamente, como si no pudiera creer que una valorada estratega como la joven que estaba frente a él no entendiera algo tan sencillo.

- Me sorprende que tú hagas esa pregunta, teniendo en cuenta que has estado presente en la paliza que nos ha pegado el Moscorrofio Tenebroso ese en nuestro mismo cuartel general –los ojos del miembro de la Orden del Fénix se clavaron en las marcas del cuello de la chica.

- Vale, sí, nos ha dado un repaso del quince. Pero técnicamente, el que ha huido ha sido él. Y el enemigo que huye de una batalla, pierde la susodicha batalla. Dado que técnicamente hemos vencido durante una batalla a Voldemort, no veo por qué hay que formar un gabinete de crisis –concluyó Evy.

- Desconocía esa tendencia tuya a ver el vaso medio lleno –Jesse arqueó las cejas, de nuevo sorprendido.

- Como dijo uno de los más grandes filósofos de nuestra generación: "no es cuestión de analizar si el vaso está medio lleno o medio vacío, si no de lo que haces para conseguir que te lo rellenen de nuevo".

- Sí, ya. Tengo entendido que a Edmund Worstblood le iría mejor si pensara un poquito menos en el alcohol.

- Eso es verdad –concedió Evy–. Aunque la frase esa me la soltó Will antes, cuando estábamos vomitando... Deduzco que está bien o tú no estarías aquí manteniendo una batalla de ingenio conmigo.

- ¿Te casarás con él? –Jesse pasó por alto la última puya de su amiga.

- ¿Con Will? .¡No! No soy de esas que se casa con un hombre sólo porque acaba de vomitar junto a él.

- Hablaba de Edmund. Todos dan por sentada esa boda.

- ¿Te ha pedido Michael o Lizbell que me lo preguntes? –desconfió Evy.

- No, ellos no –el nombre no pronunciado del líder de los Mahutam pendió entre ellos el tiempo suficiente como para enfurecer a la castaña. Aunque no sabía por qué le sentaba tan mal, después de todo, era muy de su "padre" saber de la vida de sus hijas por intermediarios.

- Seguramente me case con él. Es un buen partido: atractivo, inteligente, sexy, bueno besando, con un sentido del humor parecido al mío... Y al menos nuestros hijos saldrían guapos y con un culo escultural.

- Y con derechos sucesorios por parte de ambos padres siempre y cuando el clan os acoja de nuevo –completó el metamorfomago con tono astuto.

- Sí, eso también –el tono de la Onza contenía un matiz que nunca había tenido en Hogwart: ambición. Eso impactó a Jesse ya que _ese_ nunca estuvo entre los defectos de su amiga.

- Será mejor que vaya al gabinete de crisis –el miembro de la Orden del Fénix se levantó cansinamente, como si el nuevo rasgo de su amiga le hubiera hecho envejecer de golpe.

- Decías que te... –de pronto Evy notó una extraña pesadez en sus miembros y lo comprendió–. No era _Veritaserum_...

- No, era Valium en concentración suficiente para tumbar a alguien del tamaño de Crabbe –confirmó Jesse–, me sorprende que no notaras el sabor...

- ¡Claro que no lo notó! Estaba demasiado ocupada buscando pociones como para detectar una pastillita muggle...

- Entiéndelo, James y yo queremos que te quedes por aquí una temporada. Sirius no está bien y tú tampoco, sí, a eso vamos, o ni se te pasaría por la cabeza un matrimonio por poderes –se justifico el metamorfomago, algo arrepentido por aquella jugada malévola–. Sé que con el tiempo me lo agradecerás...

Pero sería con mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho pero que mucho tiempo, pensó el joven Mahutam al ver como Evy se las apañaba para dedicarle una mirada de odio puro antes de deslizarse hacia la inconsciencia.

&·&·&

Tal como había dicho Jesse, por regla general los Gabinetes de Crisis de la Orden del Fénix eran un rollo. Sin embargo, la que se celebró esa madrugada de mayo en la enfermería de Hogwarts fue la excepción que confirmó la regla.

Normalmente se reducían a una serie de acusaciones de quién tuvo la culpa y quién lo habría hecho mejor de estar allí, pero en aquel caso la cosa se trataba más bien de dar gracias por no haber estado allí y verse libres en esos momentos de la tutela de Pomfrey, al contrario que sus camaradas menos afortunados...

Técnicamente, no estaban en la enfermería sino en las dependencias personales de la enfermera (que Dumbledore conocía sospechosamente bien) desde donde podría tiranizar mejor a sus pacientes.

La reunión se celebraba allí para que los susodichos pacientes pudieran participar, aunque con Pomfrey poniéndoles el termómetro, repartiendo pociones y tal les era difícil seguir el hilo.

- Esto, Poppy, una preguntita –Sirius rehuyó la poción que trataba de darle su esposa (la misma que a Evy pero sin Valium) y se fijó en la enfermera, que se acercó presta a atenderle–. ¿Por qué Remus se está tomando un helado y yo tengo que tomarme este mejunje asqueroso?

- ¿Es qué no has tenido ya suficiente hielo? –refunfuñó Lily, mientras le daba otra cucharada de helado de fresa al mentado licántropo, que tenía puestos paños con poción calmante en los lugares de su piel que fueron tocados por la plata. (Es decir, por casi todo su cuerpo.)

La pelirroja tampoco se había salvado del escrutinio de Pomfrey, lo que la tenía de muy mal humor. Después de todo, ella sólo había recibido un empujoncito de nada contra el sofá mientras que James unos veinte balazos... ¿Es que no estaba claro quién debía ser encadenado a la camilla de la enfermería?

Pues por lo visto, no, dado que no dejaron que Lily se levantara de la cama hasta que no comprobaron que ella estaba bien y el bebé también. Sólo entonces James, cabezón como pocos, había permitido que Pomfrey revisara la sanación que habían realizado Hestia y Jesse.

La periodista estaba sentada junto a la cama de James, sin que (por el momento) eso hubiera desatado las alarmas de su celosa esposa. Por su parte, Will recibía las atenciones de Bell mientras Pomfrey iba de un enfermo a otro, gruñendo sobre la irresponsabilidad de los jóvenes.

A la enfermera le preocupaba especialmente la herida que Voldemort le había hecho a Will con la varita antes de largarse. Tal vez resultara extraño, teniendo en cuenta que casi le había abierto en canal, pero todos habían reconocido la maldición empleada para ello mientras que esa última era totalmente desconocida...

- También debería mirar a Benjy –intervino de repente Hestia, apiadándose de la incomodidad de sus compañeros.

- ¿Por qué? –salto el aludido a la defensiva.

- ¡Tío, que te ha mordido Voldemort! –le espetó Remus, asomando los ojos por debajo de una venda empapada en poción calma-quemaduras.

- Cierto, debería ponerle la antirrábica. Y la antitetánica. Bueno, todas las vacunas conocidas por el ser humano para asegurarse –azuzó Lily a la enfermera.

- No sabía que te importara tanto la salud de Benjy –los ojos castaños de James se deslizaron de su esposa hacia el mencionado auror con un brillo claramente homicida.

- Lily tiene razón –la apoyó Sirius. Hubiera sido divertido ver a su amigo tratando de matar a Fenwick pero no era el momento–. Igual le ha hecho como en esa película de terror ("Los ladrones de cuerpos" creo que se llamaba) y le ha metido alguna Imperius rara que hace que le hable o le obedezca...

- Lo que os pasa es que sois unos sádicos y queréis que me una a vuestro sufrimiento –les acusó Benjy mientras la enfermera se hacía cargo de la situación y examinaba el mordisco del muchacho (que, la verdad, tenía un aspecto demasiado raro)

- También, también –confirmaron los demás a coro.

- Hablando en serio –cortó Marlene–, habrá que buscar un nuevo lugar de reunión...

- No acaban de salir de una y ya quieren meterse en otra –gruñó la enfermera por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué tal Hogwarts? –propuso Frank.

- Terminaríamos llamando demasiado la atención y se nos echarían encima los del Ministerio y el Consejo Escolar –negó Lily–. ¿De verdad es necesario cambiar de casa?

A la pelirroja le preocupaba que, a medida que avanzara su embarazo, terminara descolgándose de las reuniones (como Alice Longbottom). Si se seguían realizando en su casa, al menos no perdería el hilo...

- Lily, él conoce ahora la distribución de la casa y seguramente como encontrarla... No sólo hay que quitar la base de allí, si no que, además, sería altamente recomendable que lo convirtierais en inmarcable o algo por el estilo –sugirió Moody.

- Lo mejor será usar mi casa –ofreció Dumbledore. Algunas bocas se abrieron para protestar ante esa decisión, pero el anciano mago las acalló con un gesto–. Es la mejor opción después del valle de Godric.

Como no había forma de rebatir eso, todos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato.

- No puedo creer que ninguno lo notáramos –repitió por enésima vez Fabian Prewett.

- No te tortures... ¡Hasta yo lo tuve delante y no lo vi! –Marlene habló con serenidad, sólo alguien que observara la manera en que jugaba con una de sus sortijas captaría su ansiedad.

- Tendréis que reforzar la seguridad en torno a vuestra familia, ahora que sabemos seguro que sois los siguientes –le aconsejó Moody a la bruja.

Marlene esbozó una sonrisa de "ya lo sé", pero no dijo nada. Reservaba sus fuerzas para convencer al resto del clan de que lo mejor sería una huida a tiempo.

- ¿Qué paso con el Bestiario? –recordó de pronto James. En parte porque tal vez una buena noticia subiría los ánimos.

- Se lo llevó Michael Murtagh –contestó Gideon–, mientras nosotros escoltábamos a Travers al Ministerio. Tengo la impresión de que le dejaran salir está noche, ya que no había demasiadas pruebas consistentes contra él.

- Es una pena que se escapara Alecto, a ella sí podrían haberla encausado por mortífaga. Hasta llevaba el uniforme... –suspiró Giselle.

- ¡Y dale! –bufó Bell saltando como si fuera una bala y alguien acabara de apretar el gatillo de una pistola–. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que haber hecho? .¿Seguir persiguiendo a la petarda esa mientras Jack se estampaba el cráneo contra el suelo?

- Nadie te está criticando, Bell –trató de calmarla Gideon con tono conciliador.

Remus asomó los ojos por debajo de la venda, señal de que iba a apuntar algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Lily le golpeó en un hombro y le alzó un dedo, en señal de advertencia. El licántropo volvió a taparse con la venda.

- Aunque tan mal no debe de estar Jack, dado que no anda por aquí –agregó Giselle, demostrando que sí que estaba criticando a su prima.

- Eso es cierto. Poppy, .¿por qué ella, Ryan y Evy no están aquí? –pinchó Sirius a la enfermera.

La aludida gruñó algo sobre "semihumanos cabezotas" antes de lanzarle una mirada a Remus, cómo si por estar demasiado débil para haberse resistido a sus cuidados debiera pagar por la insolencia de sus compañeros de raza.

- No están aquí porque tu has insistido en que sólo podrían estar presentes miembros de la orden, Giselle –señaló Lily, fulminando a la castaña clara con la mirada.

- Es que aquí no pintaban nada. Hasta ellas lo han entendido... –la defendió Gideon.

- No se trata de que no pinten nada. Es más bien que Jack pasa de estas cosas y a Evy esto le ha venido de fábula. Para ella las cosas fluyen en dos sentidos: mientras nosotros no le dejemos nuestra pelota ella no nos dejará saltar en su comba –explicó Remus sin molestarse en quitarse la venda de los ojos.

- Pues vaya nochecita –musitó Will con tono deprimido.

- Un poco de optimismo, por favor –pidió Dumbledore.

- Complicado, después de las palizas que nos han metido está noche –constató Peter que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, sentado en un rincón y asintiendo de vez en cuando.

- Tampoco está tan mal. Nos hemos cargado una quimera y hemos recuperado el Bestiario –enumeró James, tratando de sonar entusiasmado. Cosa difícil, cuando estás vendado hasta casi las cejas.

- Y es una ocasión ideal para que cambiemos las cortinas –agregó Lily sólo que su entusiasmo sí fue auténtico.

- ¿Pero que os pasa a las mujeres con las cortinas? –gimió Will con tono desesperado. Jesse, que acababa de entrar, lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Ha hecho esa chica todo lo que le dije que hiciera? –preguntó la enfermera nada más verle.

- Ajá. Se ha duchado con agua caliente, se ha tomado la poción que le recetó y ahora va a dormir un par de horas –Jesse cruzó una breve mirada con James, que asintió complacido mientras Pomfrey hacía lo mismo.

- Bien, parece que alguien sí ha aprendido algo de disciplina durante estos años. Pasaré un momento a comprobar como está Ryan.

- ¿No quieres quedarte? –la invitó Marlene con tono cortés.

- Paso, pero gracias –rechazó la enfermera antes de salir, seguida por la mirada curiosa de Lily.

A ella siempre le había resultado muy curioso que la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía prefiriesen mantenerse al margen de la guerra (de hecho, tanto en la Orden como entre los mortífagos las mujeres eran minoría). ¿Por qué permitirían que los hombres acapararan toda la diversión?

- ¿Habéis decidido algo en mi ausencia? –preguntó Jesse con un tono cansino que evidenciaba que no creía que eso fuera posible.

- Pues sí, vamos a trasladar la base a mi casa –tras la explicación de Dumbledore se sucedieron varias discusiones breves sobre todo lo que tendrían que hacer en todas las casas de los miembros de la orden para blindarlas.

Ya casi amanecía cuando el director de Hogwarts dio por terminada la reunión.

- Estos próximos días nos espera mucho trabajo. Id a casa y procurad descansar. Remus y Will, será mejor que os quedéis aquí un par de días, hasta que Poppy decida daros el alta. Ya sabéis como se pone ella con estas cosas...

Los dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza en actitud resignada. Los dos eran demasiado cabezotas para reconocer la gravedad de sus heridas.

- Sirius también debería quedarse –intervino Giselle.

- ¿Por qué? –como era de esperar, el aludido no tardó en desconfiar de la actitud protectora de su esposa.

- Oh, vamos. Sólo es por seguridad... No te cuesta nada esperar hasta el mediodía y que Poppy te confirme que no hay ningún hechizo secundario que pueda provocarte una muerte instantánea en cuanto salgas de aquí –por supuesto, todo eso no era más que una desesperada estratagema para procurar que su marido estuviese alejado de su rival un par de horas más.

- Está bien –aceptó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. Estaría lejos de Evy, pero al menos cuando saliera de allí estaría seguro de que Remus y Will estaban fuera de peligro.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. ¿Podemos usar la chimenea de su despacho? –le preguntaron los Prewett a Dumbledore.

James se levantó más despacio y empezó a vestirse. Lily iba a protestar, pero en el último segundo se dio cuenta que su actitud se habría parecido a la de Giselle, y como no quería parecerse a ella en nada, se acercó y ayudó a su marido a ponerse la chaqueta.

- ¿Usaréis mi chimenea? –preguntó Dumbledore a las cinco personas que habían quedado allí.

- No, creo que a James le vendrá bien un paseo –aseguró Bell–. Iremos hasta la puerta y nos apareceremos desde allí.

- Me parece buena idea. Me apunto –se acopló Hestia que (como Lily acababa de notar) no había apartado los ojos de James desde que se levantó de la cama.

- Vamos –dijo Jesse después de evaluar lo conveniente que sería que la amante de Sirius escuchara la conversación que estaban a punto de mantener.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta llegar al lago, cuando Bell se dirigió a Jesse.

- ¿De verdad que no detectó el Valium?

- Sip, le hice creer que le había puesto _Veritaserum _y se volvió loca tratando de detectarla –el metamorfomago esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo. Lo bueno de haberse inmiscuido en los asuntos del Clan Mahutam es que se había vuelto tan hábil como para engañar a un Worstblood. Saber eso te alegra un poco el día.

- ¿No habréis drogado a Evy? –preguntó Lily, colgada del brazo de James.

- Fue idea de él –se apresuraron a hacer constar Bell y Jesse, señalando al moreno de pelo revuelto.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? Esa no os la va a perdonar...

- Pensaba que estabas enfadada con ella –James la miró de soslayo con actitud astuta.

- Es difícil seguir enfadada con alguien después de gritarle durante horas y que luego no te deje colgada cuando descubres que hay un asesino en serie en tu casa –Lily se encogió de hombros–. No entiendo a qué viene lo de drogarla...

- Si no lo hubiéramos hecho en estos momentos estaría en la otra punta del mundo preparando su matrimonio por poderes –señaló Jesse.

- Si es allí donde quiere estar... –otra vez la pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Que no estuviera enfadada con Evy no significaba que hubiera dejado de molestarle que ella les hubiera ignorado por años.

- ¿No quieres que nos libremos de Giselle? –intervino entonces Hestia, sorprendiendo a todos.

- Me alegra de que hayas tomado partido por nosotros –James le dedicó a la periodista una mirada de aprobación que, sumado al brillo en los ojos de la joven, logró desatar las iras de Lily.

- ¿Os dejamos a solas? –saltó la pelirroja sin poder contenerse.

- ¿Perdón? –la expresión en la cara de James fue de confusión, sin saber qué había hecho que había logrado cabrearla.

- ¡Oh, vamos! .¡Estáis coqueteando descaradamente! –les acusó furiosa.

- ¿Ah, sí? –se sorprendió Jesse, que solía ser bueno captando esos flirteos.

- Pero si a mí Hestia no me gusta. No en ese sentido... –se apresuró a aclarar James antes de poner a otra mujer en su contra.

- Ni a mí James... –aseguró Hestia.

- Pues para no gustarte en ese sentido no le has quitado ojo cuando se ha levantado medio desnudo de la cama –acusó de nuevo Lily.

- Pero eso es porque la chica tiene ojos –la defendió, para sorpresa de todos, Bell–. hasta Marlene ha mirado a James en ese momento...

- ¿Cómo? –Lily hizo ademán de volver atrás en busca de Marlene (de sus ojos, concretamente) pero decidió terminar primero con Hestia, que para algo le quedaba más cerca–. Pero te diste mucha prisa por cuidarle en la enfermería...

- También cuando cayó por las escaleras. Y no te pareció mal entonces...

- ¿Te van los merodeadores casados, verdad? –siguió la pelirroja ignorando el último comentario.

- Ya, vale, Lyls –cortó James y antes de que ella pudiera acusarle de alguna babosada más, la agarró por la cintura la volteó hacia él y la besó.

- Me sorprende que me hayas defendido –comentó Hestia mientras ella, Bell y Jesse reanudaban la marcha para dejar intimidad a los tortolitos.

- Estamos del mismo lado, .¿no? Además, Lily últimamente se está pasando –agregó alzando la voz para que la aludida lo escuchara.

- Sí, ya. lo siento... Pero es que no me puedo controlar. De verdad que yo lo intento... –aseguró la pelirroja arrepentida.

- Pasando que no tenemos tiempo –les recordó James al notar que estaban llegando al final de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y eso qué más da? Podemos seguir hablando en vuestra casa... –descartó Jesse, acelerando un poco el paso.

- No, porque no queremos que Evy se entere de nuestra jugada y, de igual manera que nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts, ella tampoco puede proyectarse aquí –le explicó Bell con tono paciente.

- No os preocupéis por eso: Evy ya sabe que queremos que se quede por Sirius. Yo se lo dije... –Jesse tuvo que detenerse al notar que sus amigos se habían quedado paralizados por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? –le regañó Lily, reaccionando la primera.

- Le dije la verdad –repitió el metamorfomafo tranquilamente–. Ya tenté mucho a la suerte mintiéndole respecto a la poción. De esta manera, sólo habrá que empujar a Evy un poquito en la dirección correcta y eso no será complicado...

- ¿Qué no será complicado? –dijo incrédulamente Bell.

- No, porque Sirius se cargó su Jaguar. Sólo hay que recordárselo a Evy de vez en cuando para incentivarla a que se quede por aquí un tiempo –explicó Jesse.

- Mmm. Yo a ese plan le veo muchos flecos. Para empezar, está claro que aún se quieren –para mérito de Hestia, pronunció esa frase sin la menor nota aparente de celos y/o derrota–. ¿Por qué ella iba a necesitar esa excusa tan infantil para quedarse cerca de él?

- Cómo se nota que a ella la has tratado poco... –se burló Lily.

- Lo suficiente –la periodista recordó que en el tiempo que trató a Evy en Hogwarts, ésta la convirtió parcialmente en cabra. Y eso que entonces seguía las reglas de Dumbledore... ¡a saber que no haría ahora que se encomendaba a las normas menos estrictas de los Worstblood!

- Te aseguro que ella sólo necesita una excusa para rondar por aquí. Y lo del Jaguar es perfecto. Buen plan, Jesse, buen plan –le felicitó James.

El aludido hizo una reverencia mientras una sonrisa complacida bailaba en su cara. Era un gran piropo viniendo de uno de los cerebros pensantes de los merodeadores.

Fue una verdadera lástima que el gran plan de Jesse en realidad no sirviera de nada y al día siguiente (o mejor dicho, ese mismo día a media tarde) James tuviera que tirar de su maquiavélico plan B.

El heredero de Gryffindor se levantó hambriento, ya que Lily no le había dejado dormir demasiado... Parecía que la pelirroja había sufrido un nuevo cambio hormonal que, combinado con la adrenalina liberada durante el enfrentamiento con Voldemort, le había despertado la líbido a lo bestia.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, seguro de que le tocaría prepararse algo, se encontró con un pequeño banquete. Iba a llamar a Puck para preguntarle por el origen de todas esos caprichos culinarios, pero no hizo falta, el origen habló por sí solo.

- ¿A que tiene buena pinta? –le llegó la voz de Evy desde su espalda–. Y lo que es mejor: puedes comértela tranquilo porque yo no añado Valium ni nada por el estilo a modo de especias...

La Onza acababa de ponerse frente a él y le observaba de arriba abajo con una expresión calculadora en la mirada.

- ¿Qué miras con tanto interés? –quiso saber James, algo nervioso por el escrutinio.

- Tienes una mancha aquí –Evy se apuntó a la clavícula. Luego frunció las cejas y se aproximó un poco más a la "mancha" en cuestión–. Ah, no. Es un chupetón, perdona. ¿Sabes? Teniendo en cuenta el estado de Lily, no deberías pasearte luciendo pectorales, podrías provocar la muerte de varias mironas inocentes...

- Gracias por el consejo... ¿Vas a alguna parte? –el moreno acababa de reparar en las maletas junto a la puerta.

- No es que no me haya gustado volver a veros, de hecho, ha sido bastante entretenido, pero mis negocios me reclaman. Tengo que inaugurar un Pub en Ámsterdam este fin de semana y si no estoy allí mis hermanos lo convertirán en una cagada del estilo del "Bela Lugosi"...

- Si quieres algo bien hecho... –James hizo un gesto de "los dos sabemos como termina esa frase".

- Exacto –los ojos de la Onza se entornaron mostrando cautela: tanta sensatez por parte de James Potter era para ponerse en guardia.

- Aunque me sorprende que vayas a dejar que Sirius se vaya de rositas después de haberte destrozado el coche –comentó despreocupadamente el merodeador de pelo revuelto.

- Me conmueve tu preocupación por mis asuntos. Tranquilo, iba a dejar eso en manos de mis abogados...

- Entonces, va en serio. Te vas.

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? –la curiosidad de James fue tan genuina que con ella desquebrajó la seguridad de la onza.

- Pues... yéndome –vaciló Evy.

- Repasemos tus opciones: no puedes aparecerte, no tienes varita para montarte un trasladador ilegal, no tienes acceso a la red Flu, tampoco lo tienes a las salas de espejos de los Mahutam puesto que eres una Worstblood... Por consiguiente, tendrás que usar métodos Muggles: avión o ferry. Y... –James hizo un movimiento con su varita y una cartera abultada se materializó en la mesa junto a él–, para eso necesitarás tu pasaporte.

- No tienes ningún derecho a retener eso –le advirtió gélidamente la Onza.

- O mejor dicho pasaportes, porque vaya cantidad de identidades que tienes –el moreno de pelo revuelto ignoró la advertencia y empezó a enumerar los diferentes alias–. Cavernet Sauvignon (como el vino), Granny Smith, Ginger Gold, Honey Crisp (como la variedad de manzana), Ellen Dale (una variedad de mandarina) y (mi favorito) Pipper Mint… ¿De verdad que con esos alias no llamas la atención?

- Basta del jueguito este. Dame uno de los pasaportes –Evy tendió la mano hacia James, que no hizo el menor gesto por cumplir la orden–. Sabes que hay otras vías de escape...

- Pero para cuando cruzaras a nado el Canal de la Mancha Remus y/o yo estaríamos esperándote en la orilla francesa –completó el ex merodeador.

- De verdad quieres que le dé guerra a tu amigo¿no? Es eso... –mientras la Onza apoyaba las palmas de las manos en la mesa y clavaba los ojos en los suyos, James no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír satisfecho de que ella entendiera que no tenía más opciones que pasar por el aro–. Pues vale, tú lo has querido –dicho eso, agarró con furia la maleta y casi atropelló a Lily con ella en su prisa por volver arriba.

- No ha funcionado lo del coche –dedujo la pelirroja al ver que su amiga no había accedido de buenas a quedarse.

- No, tuve que hacerme con sus pasaportes –James le pasó la billetera y le sirvió un zumo de naranja mientras ella le daba un vistazo.

- ¿Pipper Mint¿De verdad que no llamaba la atención con ese alias? –Lily alzó una ceja con incredulidad–. Aunque también el de Honey Crisp tiene tela... ¿No es una variedad de manzana?

- Hay que admitir que imaginación no le falta –James le tendió el zumo y aproximó su silla a la de ella, para achucharla un poco durante el desayuno.

Lily dejó el vaso en la mesa y se volvió hacia él, más deseosa de beber de sus labios que del zumo.

- Desayuna un poco –al separarse, James rozó la nariz con la suya–, antes de que los demás invadan la casa.

- Vale –suspiró Lily al dar un vistazo al reloj y calcular que les quedaban unos quince minutos de paz.

O menos, ya que entre los mimitos que intercambiaban junto a la comida, escucharon a Evy llamando a Puck a gritos.

- ¡Puck! .¿Recuerdas los bikinis que te dije que tiraras a la basura esta mañana? .¡Pues olvídalo! Los necesito...

- ¡Pero si le dijiste a Puck que eran minúsculos y te sentías desnuda con ellos!

- Ya lo sé. ¿Ves lo que el estúpido de tu amo me obliga a hacer?

- Joder –se asustó de pronto Lily–. ¿Evy con un bikini tan minúsculo que _ella_ se siente desnuda? Sirius ha sufrido mucho... ¿Eso no va a ser demasiado?

- A ese juego pueden jugar dos. A lo mejor no es él quien termina chamuscado –James le dedicó un guiño tranquilizador.

Antes de que Lily pudiera añadir algo más, llamaron a la puerta y los dos rodaron los ojos.

- Empieza la diversión... –gruñó James.

- Pobres, encima de que vienen a ayudar –les defendió su esposa.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustaba casi más tu vena borde y desagradable –comentó el moreno mientras iba a abrir la puerta–. Frank, Alice...

- He venido en cuanto me he enterado –la mencionada bruja no necesitó oír más para considerarse invitada a la casa y entrar a contemplar el desastre–. ¡Oh, Merlín¡El salón está terrible! Esas manchas de sangre no van a salir de la tapicería... Y las cortinas...

- Bueno, ahí casi nos hizo un favor –reconoció Lily a la que nunca le gustaron los visillos escogidos por su madre.

- Debió de ser una experiencia traumática –Alice se aproximó a la pelirroja y le tomó las manos.

- Bueno, no. No más que las otras dos veces... –Lily se encogió de hombros algo confusa puesto que la misma Alice se las había visto con Voldemort unas cuantas veces.

- Ya, pero esto es diferente: ha sido en tu misma casa. Supongo que no te habías parado a pensarlo... ¡Oh, no! Ahora por mi culpa te has dado cuenta y será cuando te asustes de verdad. Lo siento mucho. ¡Muchísimo! –sollozó con el mismo tono que cuando se cargó la mitad de la vajilla de su suegra.

- Tranquila, si no pasa nada –aunque sí pasaba. Era tal y como la propia Alice dijo: la pelirroja acababa de darse cuenta que las gotas de sangre que había por toda la casa pertenecían a sus amigos. Fue _eso_ lo que realmente la asustó y no el haber tenido a Voldemort en su casa.

- Habrá que ponerse manos a la obra –le sugirió Frank a James–. Lo primero los hechizos de seguridad luego las reparaciones físicas...

- Empecemos por la piscina –intervino Lily.

- Lyls, cariño, hemos dicho que primero la seguridad y luego lo físico –señaló James.

- Pero lo de la piscina entra en la seguridad: no es demasiado seguro tener la piscina con una capa de hielo decapitante –razonó la pelirroja.

- Está bien, drenaremos la piscina... –suspiro el moreno de pelo revuelto, que por una vez no tenía ganas de discutir–. Es una pena que Remus no esté, a él se le dan muy bien esas cosas...

- Procura no decir eso delante de Bell –Evy bajó de su habitación en esos momentos. Lucía un vestido corto de tirantes, sandalias de dedo, gafas de sol y un bolso de playa... en resumen, tenía el aspecto de quien se va a tomar el sol en vez de ayudar con las reparaciones.

- Esa ropa no te va a resultar muy cómoda para trabajar –apuntó cautelosamente Frank. No conocía bastante a la chica como para probar un ataque directo.

- Oh, me gustaría ayudar pero no puedo. Por desgracia, estoy convaleciente. No me conviene hacer esfuerzos físicos –explicó la Onza con un tono apenado tan auténtico como un Knut de chocolate.

- Convaleciente, ya –repitió James con cara de "vaya morro que tienes".

- ¿Qué? Es verdad y si no me crees llamamos a Pomfrey y lo debatimos con ella...

- Tranquila, no hace falta –se apresuraron a decir las dos embarazadas obviamente sin ganas de que la enfermera las sermoneara.

- Pues nada. Como no quiero molestar, me buscaré un claro del bosquecillo para tomar el sol. Chao...Vamos, Puck ayúdame con la tumbona...

- Puck ya se encarga –el elfo apareció raudo y veloz para agarrar una tumbona y seguirla por el bosque.

- Evy, hazme el favor de...

- Lo siento, James, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupada con el último favor que me pediste –la Onza alzó la mano en un gesto de despedida antes de internarse en el bosque.

¡Pero vaya morro! Podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez, lo que pasaba es que esa Onza ingrata era única escaqueándose, pensó James malhumoradamente.

De todas formas, el moreno de pelo revuelto tuvo que admitir que faltos de ayuda no estaban precisamente.

Apenas Evy desapareció entre los árboles, se presentaron en la casa Bell, Peter, los Prewett; Hestia, Jesse y Sirius recién dado de alta por la enfermera Pomfrey.

- ¿Y Will y Remus? –le preguntó ansiosamente Bell nada más verle.

Lily prestó mucha atención a la respuesta del moreno ya que nadie había sabido drenar la piscina hasta el momento...

- Will viene junto a Jack y sus cachorros. Remus tardará un poco más. Se supone que para media tarde estará por aquí... –Sirius apenas la miraba ya que estaba muy ocupado buscando a James. Cuando le localizó fue hacia él–. Prongs, tío, tienes que darme algo que hacer.

- Escoge tú mismo –James hizo un gesto con los brazos para abarcar el desastre que era su casa.

- Algo que hacer que no esté a la vista –como el heredero de Gryffindor le miró inquisitivamente, Sirius se explicó–: Giselle está a punto de llegar.

- Ah. ¿Y qué?

- ¡Pues que no tengo ganas de aguantarla!

- ¿Y la novedad es...? –insistió James sin mostrar un ápice de piedad.

- Prongsy, no me seas cabrón, mira que estoy convaleciente y aún así he venido a ayudarte a reparar tu casa.

- En realidad, has venido aquí a ocultarte de tu esposa –matizó James–. Bueno, vale, vete por el bosque y revisa que los hechizos protectores estén como deben estar. ¿Podrás hacerlo sólo?

- ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacerlo sólo? –se picó Sirius ya casi con un pie en el bosque.

- No, como estás convaleciente y tal...

- Jajaja, risas mil. Procura que no se enteren los Prewett de dónde estoy porque se lo chivarán a mi "adorada" esposa –le advirtió el moreno de ojos grises.

- Puck –llamó James en cuanto su amigo se había perdido de vista. Por una vez, el elfo se materializó a su lado sin poner demasiadas pegas–. Procura que Sirius llegue hasta ella...

- Puck ya se había puesto a ello –admitió el elfo con una reverencia.

- Bien, porque también te vas a tener que encargar de ella –James señaló a Giselle que tras intercambiar unas palabras con los Prewett fue hacia ellos.

- Puck tendrá un gran placer –¿eran imaginaciones suyas o la voz de su elfo rezumaba satisfacción antes de desaparecerse?

- James –entre tanto la castaña clara estaba en frente de él–¿sabes dónde está Sirius?

- ¿Sirius? –repitió el moreno revuelto como si en su vida hubiese escuchado ese nombre.

- Sí, tu mejor amigo. _Ese_ Sirius –se irritó Giselle. Personalmente, no entendía porque la gente consideraba a James una persona graciosa.

- Ah, pues creo que se ha ido para casa. Como el pobre está aún convaleciente... No quería, pero le obligué...

- Cierto –se sorprendió Giselle contestando–. Pensaba que te pondrías tan burro como él y le dejarías hacer lo que le diera la gana.

- Supongo que vas para allá.

- Claro.

- Trata de dejarle tranquilo. Seguramente esté descansando en su habitación...

- No le molestaré –cortó Giselle con evidente disgusto por la insinuación de que sí lo haría.

- Oh, claro, ya sé que no –por el tono de James, él dudaba de la capacidad de Giselle para no incordiar a su amigo, pero decidió hacer una excepción y usar sus pocas diplomáticas–. Sólo te lo comento por si llamas a la puerta y él no te contesta.

Giselle le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza antes de voltear y tomar el sendero que conducía a la salida de la finca de James.

- ¡Giselle¿No te quedas a ayudar? –le llamó Hestia con cierta satisfacción en la voz. La castaña clara pareció estar tentada de hacer un corte de mangas pero en el último segundo se contuvo.

- Es que es pesada hasta para eso –comentó maliciosamente Lily, cerca de la oreja de James.

El moreno dejó escapar una suave carcajada antes de pasar el brazo por encima del hombro de su esposa y besar su pelirroja melena.

&·&·&

En principio, el paseo de Sirius por el bosque resultó bastante aburrido: árboles y más árboles, conjuros protectores diversos con algunos daños fácilmente reparables, alguna ardilla saltando de árbol en árbol...

Hasta que en un claro del bosque se encontró algo que no debería estar ahí: su queridísima ex presuntamente muerta tomando el sol en una tumbona con un bikini minúsculo y un teléfono rojo de juguete al lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó alzando un poco las gafas de sol para verle bien.

- James me ha mandado a revisar los hechizos protectores. ¿Y tú? .¿Escaqueándote de trabajar? –atacó Sirius.

- Estoy convaleciente –le recordó ella.

- Yo también.

- Pero tú sólo estuviste a punto de ahogarte y congelarte. A mí, además, casi me ahorcan... –la Onza se señaló las marcas de ligaduras en el cuello que para esos momentos eran casi inexistentes. Sirius enarcó las cejas–. Me curo rápido...

- Sí, ya –el moreno rodeó cuidadosamente la tumbona procurando no mirarla, cosa que podría resultar bastante más peligrosa que la noche anterior, con Voldemort de por medio.

Evy observó el movimiento con expresión pensativa, calculando cuál debía ser el siguiente movimiento. Bueno, en realidad tenía claro cual debía ser dicho movimiento pero...

¡No podía ser! Tres días junto a sus antiguos amigos y ya le volvían los malditos escrúpulos. ¡Con lo feliz que estaba ella sin ellos!

Además, y eso fue lo que la decidió, era lo que James quería¿no?

Antes de que los escrúpulos pudieran hacer flaquear su decisión, Evy estiró sus manos y desató el nudo que ataba la parte superior de su bikini a su espalda...

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! –le gritó Sirius al ver que estaba a punto de hacer topless.

- Es que no me gusta que me queden marcas –Evy tomó un bote de crema solar y lo balanceó malévolamente ante el joven mago–. ¿Quieres ponerme cremita?

- Vale –Sirius se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia la tumbona.

- ¿Cómo que vale? –a la vez que ella se ponía de pie de un salto dejando el sujetador del bikini perdido por el camino–. ¡Se suponía que no debías decir vale!

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues el que haya supuesto eso, no me conoce demasiado bien –el merodeador se estiró en la tumbona acomodándose.

Bien pensado, a lo mejor la vocecita esa que no paraba de repetir en su cabeza "mejor, no lo hagas" no era de su conciencia sino de su instinto de supervivencia meditó la Onza mientras se tapaba como podía con las manos.

- En el museo dijiste que no querías jugar a esto –los ojos grises de Sirius la taladraron mientras trataba de ponerse el vestido sin enseñarle los pechos.

- Y no quiero...

- No lo parecía hace unos segundos...

- Pensé que sería divertido, pero tu tenías que tomártelo en serio y fastidiarlo –la Onza asomó la cabeza por el cuello del vestido y le sacó la lengua.

- Sí, pero ya te advertí ayer en el museo que yo no estaba jugando. Para mi esto va en serio...

- Para los casados, estos jueguitos extraconyugales no son serios.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir: no estoy jugando. Contigo no –repitió Sirius con un tono que iba perdiendo paciencia por segundos.

- O a lo mejor necesitas una sustituta para Hestia. Conociéndola, seguro que ha sido verme y salir corriendo.

- Vale, como quieras, tú sigue. Ya te cansarás de delirar –como para demostrar la poca credibilidad que tenían esas acusaciones, Sirius se puso un brazo bajo la nuca y empezó a ojear una de las revistas de la chica.

- O a lo mejor ni siquiera es eso: después de todo, donde cabe uno caben tres –siguió aventurando la Onza.

- Eso igual valdrá entre tus amiguitos Worstblood, no para mí. Y mucho menos, estando tú de por medio –el merodeador no se molestó en alzar la vista de la página que leía. Al menos, no hasta que no escuchó el sonido del teléfono...

Sorprendido miró el objeto que él había considerado un juguete y que en aquel momento funcionaba como si fuera de verdad y a pesar de toda la magia que había en el aire.

- Lynn Worstblood, dígame –Evy se precipitó a coger el auricular antes de que su ex reaccionara.

- Evy, tengo que decírtelo: tu primo Edmund es un nazi –contestó sin molestarse en saludar una voz de niña mimada.

- Hola, Joy –Evy le dio un manotazo a los pies de Sirius para que encogiera las piernas y se hizo un sitio en la tumbona, sin notar lo peligroso que podría ser eso–. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

- ¡No preguntes "qué me ha hecho" como si tuviera un berrinche! Me ha tenido dos días encerrada en una habitación, dándome una comida horrible y unas bebidas asquerosas, todo rico en ajo...

- Es el procedimiento estándar para desintoxicar a los adictos a la sangre de vampiro... –al menos eso tenía entendido Evy, no es que se hubiera puesto en práctica antes.

Por su parte, Sirius, además de aguzar el oído para enterarse de todo, se había incorporado y se dedicaba a sembrar de besos la nuca de la Onza. Y bajando... ella le dio un manotazo y trató de apartarse sin lograr el resultado deseado.

- Sí, ya. ¿Y sabes lo duro que es ese procedimiento estándar? No me deja hacer nada de nada: ni pasear, ni beber alcohol, ni trabajar en mis novelas... ¡Nada de nada! Lo odio, es un nazi. Y ese elfo canijo de Ariel es aún peor... ¡Al menos Edmund está bueno!

"_No, Joy_, _no,"_ pensó Evy "_por favor no vayas por ese camino. Ahora no..."_

- ¡Con ese culo tan escultural! –¡Maldita sea, Joy! Justo en ese momento, Sirius se paralizó cuando estaba a punto de bajarle uno de los tirantes del vestido, súbitamente atento a la respuesta de la Onza–. Tenías razón al describirlo así...

- ¿Sí? Mira que ahora no caigo en cuándo usé esa expresión –la Onza aprovechó ese segundo de respiro para devolver el tirante a su sitio.

- ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? Estás muy rara... Espera –comprendió de pronto Joy, dejando caer el mechón de pelo negro con el que había estado jugando–. Hola, Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa Joy? –el aludido trató de tomar al auricular, pero Evy se lo impidió con otro de sus manotazos.

- Te aseguro que no es lo que piensas... –se apresuró a hacer constar la Onza.

- ¿Y que piensas que está pensando? –quiso saber por su parte Sirius con una sonrisa pervertida.

- Oh, no. No lo es... –replicó Joy con tono de "vete a contarles ese cuento a los hermanos Grimm"–. Evy, te voy a decir una cosilla: tú también tienes ciertas adicciones que deberías tratar de superar. A lo mejor no te vendría mal pasar un par de días encerrada en una celda y meditar sobre ello... ¿Sabes qué? Lo voy a hablar con Edmund, para que vaya pensando en ello.

- No, Joy, por favor no... –un clic indicó que habían cortado la comunicación–. Mierda –gruñó la Onza golpeándose en la frente con el auricular.

- Deja eso o te harás daño –Sirius se lo quitó, colgó y apartó el teléfono del regazo de la castaña–. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

- Por ningún sitio... ¡¿Cómo te lo puedes tomar con tanta calma después de la que acabas de liarme?! –para subrayar su enfado, Evy echó mano de lo primero que pilló (el bote de crema solar) y trató de golpearle con él.

- ¿Qué acabo de liarte? –Sirius le arrebató el arma con un movimiento de varita–. ¿Tanto te importa que Edmund y su culo escultural se enteren de que estás conmigo?

- ¡No lo pronuncies así! –esta vez, el arma elegida fue la revista enrollada.

- ¿Cómo lo he pronunciado? –dicha arma siguió el mismo camino que la otra.

- ¡Como si hubiera algo físico entre nosotros! –dado que el lanzamiento de objetos no funcionaba, Evy decidió optar por un ataque más directo y trató de darle un puñetazo.

- Pues me parece que, de hecho, sí que lo hay –Sirius atrapó la mano que iba hacia su cara y sonrió irónicamente.

La Onza trato de borrarle esa sonrisa con un nuevo puñetazo, pero el atrapó la mano y la hizo girar, quedando inmovilizada con él a sus espaldas.

- Prueba otra vez, nena –y ya estaba. Lo había hecho. Acababa de pronunciar las palabras mágicas, de susurrárselas en su misma oreja.

De repente, Evy sufrió una especie de retroceso en el tiempo. Ya no estaba en los bosques que circundaban la casa de James, sino en un patio de armas del castillo Ekstar, no vestía un sencillo vestido si no una especie de pesadísima cota de malla y cargaba con no menos pesadas cadenas en muñecas y tobillos, llevaba tres semanas comiendo unas tortillas de color raro, apenas dormía y cuando lo hacía perdía el control de su cuerpo astral y se aparecía en la cama de su ex para ver cómo hacía el amor con su esposa y (para colmo) Evander volvía a humillarla y a burlarse de ella...

Sólo que ahora sabía como contraatacar.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que había provocado, Sirius se encontró reteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de un jaguar furioso. Instintivamente lo soltó y se transformó en perro justo en el momento en que el enorme gato se lanzaba en busca de su yugular.

No era una lucha demasiado igualada y no sólo porque donde el perro sólo tenía colmillos para atacar el jaguar también tenía garras. Además de eso, el perro estaba más preocupado por contener el ataque que por defenderse de él.

De alguna manera, Padfoot logró colocarse encima de ella y recuperar la forma humana.

- ¡Evy¡Cálmate! –le gritó mientras sujetaba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

- Estoy tranquila –jadeó ella volviendo a ser humana. Una humana que se revolvía incómoda por su situación...– ¿Y si te quitas de encima?

- Pues no sé... Es una posición que llevo años extrañando –una sonrisa seductora cruzó los rasgos del merodeador.

Evy soltó un bufido, aunque lo cierto es que ella misma sabía como terminaría eso... ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Sabes cómo llaman en tenis a lo que te acaba de pasar? –preguntó Sirius con tono coloquial. O al menos lo habría sido de no haberlo susurrado en su mismo oído.

- No. Es más, desconocía que te gustara el tenis.

- El año pasado se corrió el rumor de que Voldemort iba a atacar Wimbledon. Al final quedó en nada, pero con la tontería vi todos los partidos de las chicas...

- Típico –Evy rodó los ojos–. En fin¿cómo se llama lo que me acaba de pasar?

- "Cometer un error no forzado" –recitó Sirius, inclinándose para besarla.

- Esto... –vaciló una nueva voz hacia la que los dos se volvieron.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jaajajajaja... Digo, bueno¿qué os pareció el capi? Sí, ya sé: el final es una p... puñalada trapera, pero había que cerrar con intriga. Se admiten apuestas de quién es la persona que ha interrumpido a la parejita feliz justo cuando la cosa se puso interesante... Bueno, y si alguien ve la necesidad de enviarle una maldición pues tampoco es la primera que encaja el personajillo este, así que si os hace felices pos nada.

Bueno, aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:

"Los ladrones de cuerpos", película mencionada por Sirius en la enfermería, está basada en una novela de Jack Finney. Basándose en ella se han hecho tres películas, una de ellas en 1956 y otra en 1978.

En cuanto a los alias de Evy, es más o menos lo que dice James:

El Cabernet Sauvignon (aunque en el alias es con Cavernet) es una variedad de uva originaria de Francia, más concretamente de la zona bordelesa. El vino que produce es de un rojo intenso con olor a ciruela, matices violáceos, de cuerpo, alcohólico, aromático y provisto de un leve y característico sabor herbáceo. Ideal para acompañar carne roja.

Granny Smith, Ginger Gold, Honey Crisp... ¿No es curioso la cantidad de variedades de manzana que tienen nombre de mujer?

Ellendale (junto y no separado como en el alias) es una variedad de mandarina. Se caracteriza por sus frutos grandes que se recoge a partir de febrero.

Pippermint, es un licor de menta bastante picante. Pero sabe muy rico con chocolate caliente... Como a After Eight.

Y eso es todo amiguitas/os. Nos volveremos a ver a finales de agosto... Sí, porque a mi me toca quedarme aquí todo el verano trabajando, no sé si os lo he comentado alguna vez. Que perra de vida esta...

Muchos besos de Magnun Temptation para las niñas y de la mujer desesperada que lo anuncia para los niños. (Que me temo que a vosotros os doy menos alegrías que a ellas.)

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black y Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy y Karen Black.


	13. Volviendo a casa

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo va el mes de agosto? Ay, ya se acaba el veranito y toca volver a la triste realidad... ¡Pero yo en septiembre me voy de vacaciones! Lalalalala.

Esto... Venga, va, ya pasó. Fue un breve ataque de emoción al pensar las ganas que tengo de tomarme un descanso. Lo mucho que necesito un descanso. Mejor dicho.

En fin, que ya no deliro más, mejor me centro que ya tendréis ganas de descubrir quien interrumpió la escenita final del anterior capítulo. (Por cierto, sólo acertaron dos personas).

Como siempre, los RR del 12 están contestados en un RR firmado por mi misma.

¡Disfrutad del trece!

(Aunque el número trece siempre me sale fatal. Ya os lo voy avisando...)

**Prácticamente arte 13.**

**Volviendo a casa.**

- ¿Sabes cómo llaman en tenis a lo que te acaba de pasar? –preguntó Sirius con tono coloquial. O al menos lo hubiese sido de no haberlo susurrado en su mismo oído.

- No. Es más, desconocía que te gustara el tenis.

- El año pasado se corrió el rumor de que Voldemort iba a atacar Wimbledon. Al final quedó en nada, pero con la tontería vi todos los partidos de las chicas...

- Típico –Evy rodó los ojos–. En fin¿cómo se llama lo que me acaba de pasar?

- "Cometer un error no forzado" –recitó Sirius, inclinándose para besarla.

- Esto... –vaciló una nueva voz hacia la que los dos se volvieron.

- ¿Loveday? –se extrañaron los dos.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntáis con ese tono? Vale que he estado desaparecida un rato, absorbida por mi gira, pero tú se supone que estás muerta –la rubia lesbiana señaló a Evy–, y tú, –señalando a Sirius– se supone que estás casado y no con ella. ¡Soy yo la que debería escandalizarse por encontraros en plena faena en medio del bosque!

- No estamos en "plena faena" –por desgracia, agregó Sirius para sí.

- ¿Seguro que no? Porque... –Loveday ladeó la cabeza y volvió a analizar la escena. No era perfecta, igual se había precipitado y había llegado a una conclusión errónea.

Por su parte, Sirius se esforzó por ver lo que ella estaba viendo y, bueno, era casi imposible negar lo que para ella sería evidente: al pasar de jaguar a humana, Evy se había olvidado de vestirse, la pelea había dejado al mago virtualmente desnudo de cintura para arriba y la posición en la que estaban dejaba poco lugar para la imaginación.

De alguna manera, el merodeador se las ingenió para atraer el vestido de Evy de vuelta al cuerpo de la chica mientras se levantaba.

- Te aseguro que no era lo que parecía –ante esa excusa de Sirius, Evy alzó las cejas. ¿No era lo mismo que ella le dijo a Joy unos minutos antes?–. Lo que pasa es que... ella me enseñaba una llave de artes marciales.

- ¿A qué viene esa excusa tan tonta? –bufó la Onza–. Lo que pasó es que nos peleamos, en el proceso nos calentamos y terminamos así. Ya está. No hay más.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? –Sirius se llevó las manos a las sienes y se las frotó con cansancio.

- Mira Sirius, ya sabes que Giselle no es santa de mi devoción, pero aún así, juraste amarla y respetarla para el resto de tu vida. Sabes que nunca aprobaré que le pongas los cuernos, ni siquiera con Evy –tras el vehemente sermón, Loveday se volvió hacia la Onza con una sonrisa radiante–. Por cierto, Evy, me alegro mucho de verte.

- ¡Y yo también! –muchísimo. Acababa de salvarla de... bueno, si acababa la frase, aunque fuera en su mente, sería una mojigata. Mejor dejarlo así.

Antes de que pudiera asimilarlo, Loveday la estaba abrazando. Al principio la Onza no respondió al gesto porque estaba desconcertada: ella y la rubia no fueron precisamente íntimas en Hogwarts, aunque su relación mejoró con el tiempo. Pero no hasta el extremo de que ella la recibiera más efusivamente que sus amigos más cercanos.

Entonces vio cómo Sirius esbozaba una sonrisa burlona a costa de su incomodidad y, por fastidiarle, respondió al abrazo. Al menos durante el tiempo justo como para agotar su paciencia, cosa que no tardó en suceder cuando el merodeador notó que Loveday consideraba mover peligrosamente una de sus manos.

- Bueno, ya vale de abracitos –el moreno se interpuso rápidamente entre las dos mujeres al tiempo que distraía a la rubia–. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Loveday?

- ¿Cómo no iba a venir después de enterarme de lo del ataque de ayer? .¡Pobre Lily! Le pasa de todo...

- Las buenas noticias vuelan –musitó Evy mientras Sirius fruncía la frente.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? –al igual que la Onza, el moreno daba por sentado que Loveday se refería al ataque de Voldemort al valle de Godric. Los dos habían olvidado oportunamente a la Quimera.

- ¿Cómo no iba a enterarme?. ¡Sale en la portada de todos los periódicos mágicos de Europa! Y con unas fotos espectaculares además... Rita Skeeter será todo lo cabrona que queramos pero sus fotógrafos son increíbles.

Loveday no se dio cuenta, aunque Evy sí lo hizo, de que a medida que hablaba el ceño de Sirius se iba acentuando más y más... Durante unos segundos, estuvo a punto de extender la mano hacia su cara y borrarle la expresión malhumorada con una caricia, pero se contuvo clavándose las uñas en los antebrazos.

Y es que si había unas "fotos espectaculares" de la actuación de Voldemort en el Valle de Godric sólo había un miembro del equipo de Rita que lo podía haber filtrado a la prensa: Hestia Jones. Obviamente tendría que tener unas palabritas con su amante...

- ¿Pasa algo? –Loveday acababa de notar la expresión de Sirius y estaba a punto de llegar a sus propias conclusiones–. ¿Es por algo que he dicho o hecho?. ¿A estas alturas no estarás molesto conmigo por... haberos interrumpido?

Pero el merodeador ya no las estaba escuchando: había volteado hacia la casa, impaciente por aclarar las cosas con su amante.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? –se irritó Loveday.

- Está cabreado con Hestia porque está seguro que fue ella quien ha vendido las fotos –Evy hizo un gesto de desinterés–, ya sabes lo mal que lleva el tema de la traición y tal...

- Bueno, una Quimera suelta por Londres no es algo que se pueda ocultar fácilmente –la rubia hizo un amago bastante débil por defender a la periodista.

- Ah, pero... ¿hablabas de la Quimera? –Evy dejó de recoger su tenderete de tomar el sol para mirar a la bailarina con sorpresa.

- Claro, .¿de qué creías que hablaba?. ¿Es qué hubo otro ataque más anoche...

- Pues... –la Onza vaciló unos segundos recordando lo que dijeron los Prewett y Giselle de que era un asunto de la Orden. ¿Pero por qué iba a empezar a hacerles caso ahora?– Voldemort estuvo ayer en el Valle de Godric.

Evy no tuvo tiempo para dar más explicaciones al respecto: para cuando había pronunciado la sílaba "Go", Loveday ya casi había salido del bosque, dada la velocidad con la que empezó a correr.

- Puck –llamó la castaña con un suspiro.

A pesar de no haber alzado la voz y de estar perdida en medio de la nada, el elfo se materializó alegremente a su lado e hizo una reverencia.

- Por favor, no me hagas reverencias –pidió mientras se frotaba los párpados con los dedos–. Ayúdame a recoger todo esto...

Por fastidiar, mayormente, Puck hizo una nueva reverencia antes de recoger todo con un chasquido de sus dedos y mandarlo de vuelta a la casa.

- ¿Puck puede hacer por ti algo más?

- Pues sí, tal vez deberías comentarle a Sirius que... –Evy se interrumpió y el elfo alzo las cejas esperando que terminara la frase–. ¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que he estado a punto de decirte...

Bien pensado, una pelea con Hestia ayudaría a Sirius a aclararse las ideas y a liberar toda la tensión que Evy le había creado. Bueno, en realidad esperaba que toda, toda no...

&·&·&

Entre tanto, en la casa, la situación había estado bastante tensa también gracias a Lily. Aunque puede que en realidad no se debiera todo a la pelirroja ya que todos los miembros de la Orden que habían acudido a ayudar esperaban encontrársela en modo ogresa y en lugar de eso...

Lily se había convertido en una especie de Mary Poppins que iba repartiendo sonrisas, té helado y galletas con trocitos de chocolate por toda la casa. Lo malo es que lo había cocinado ella y todos se veían en la obligación de probarlo y fingir que les gustaba por temor a que se enfureciera y les maldijera.

- James, haz algo –le suplicó Bell al mencionado moreno, después de comerse un chicle para quitarse el sabor a queso brie de las galletas–, estos jueguecitos a los Martha Stuart no le pegan nada...

- ¿Por qué? Ella sólo quiere que estéis cómodos –James no estaba dispuesto a admitir, ni siquiera ante sus mejores amigos que la nueva actitud de su esposa le asustaba un pelín.

Vale, sí, lo de anoche en la cama había sido fantástico, pero esa mañana Lily estaba...

- ¡Será hijo de puta! –gruñó James al ver que su esposa le estaba mirando el culo a Benjy Fenwick. En dos zancadas, se plantó al lado de Lily y la arrastró a la cocina.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? Si quieres mimos no tienes más que pedirlos –ronroneó la pelirroja, sin captar la mala leche que destilaba su cónyuge.

- No, qué te pasa a ti –gruñó el antiguo Gryffindor–. Te acabo de pillar mirando a Benjy.

- Con preocupación. Por su herida de anoche y tal..

- ¡Y una mierda! Estabas mirándole el culo –la acusó James.

- Que no, que eres tan celoso que has terminado volviéndote paranoico.

- ¡Bell! –James esperó hasta que la rubia llegó a la cocina para soltarle a bocajarro–¿A que tú también has visto cómo Lily le miraba el culo a Benjy?

- ¿A que no, Bell, a que sólo son paranoias suyas?

La rubia vaciló, ya que no podía ponerse de parte de Lily porque realmente había visto lo mismo que había visto James, pero por otra parte, si se guiaba por la verdad, la pelirroja la mataría. Simple y llanamente...

- A ver, Sirius, cómo te lo digo: yo no hice fotografías del ataque de Voldemort –por fortuna para ella, Hestia entró en la cocina en ese mismo instante seguida de Sirius.

- Ya –replicó el moreno con tono de "no me lo trago"–. ¿Y cómo llegaron esas fotografías a la portada de todos los periódicos mágicos de Europa?

- Simplemente no llegaron: las susodichas portadas están ocupadas por fotos de la Quimera.

- No es lo que me ha dicho Loveday. Ha venido porque... –Sirius dudó unos segundos. Ahora que lo pensaba, a lo mejor la rubia loca se refería al ataque de la Quimera.

- ¿Loveday está aquí? –Bell, James y Lily aprovecharon la pausa para meter baza en la discusión.

- ¡Lily! –la propia rubia respondió a su pregunta: llegó corriendo desde el bosque y se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja a tal velocidad que dejó con los pelos de punta a los demás–. ¡Estaba tan preocupada! .¡Y pensar que Voldemort estuvo aquí y...! .¿Estás embarazada?

¿No es evidente? –siseó Lily, molesta aún con James.

- Embarazada y con Voldemort en casa... –pese a que no parecía a ver visto a James, Loveday le localizó rápidamente para darle un puñetazo en el brazo sin girar hacia él–. ¡Dijiste que la cuidarías!

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Love –gruñó el moreno, frotándose la zona golpeada con un mohín de disgusto–. Y a la vista salta que está muy bien cuidada...

- Oye, que estoy aquí. Y no soy ni una niña pequeña ni un delicado objeto de porcelana para que me tengan que estar "cuidando" –Lily pronunció el verbo como si de el peor de los insultos se tratase.

Aunque ni la rubia ni su marido se lo tuvieron demasiado en cuenta, ya que ambos se acababan de enzarzar en una discusión sobre quién y por qué podría proteger mejor a la pelirroja.

Con tanto movimiento, el periódico francés que Loveday llevaba en el bolso se había caído al suelo de donde lo habían recogido Sirius y Hestia para comprobar que una inmensa foto de la Quimera saltando desde el Museo de Historia Natural hacia el exterior coronaba la portada.

- ¿Ves como yo no dije nada de lo de Voldemort? –la periodista enrolló el periódico y le sacudió un "golpecito" cariñoso en el cabezón.

- Vale¿pero entonces cómo ha sabido Loveday lo de Voldemort? –insistió Sirius mientras se recolocaba el pelo.

- No sé... –Hestia fingió pensarlo durante unos segundos antes de dirigirle una mirada cargada de astucia–. ¿Es qué no había nadie en el bosque que pudiera habérselo comentado?

Como para responder a la pregunta, Evy entró en esos momentos por la puerta de la cocina. Durante unos segundos contempló la escena que protagonizaban Lily (clamando que no era algo a lo que proteger), Loveday (diciendo algo sobre maridos que descuidan a sus esposas para irse con otras) y James (defendiéndose de las dos mujeres).

Finalmente, la Onza sacudió la cabeza, recordando que aquella escena era normal entre sus amigos (por primera vez en tres años no les agregó el prefijo ex) y decidió subir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Sin embargo, no lo hizo porque se encontró con las miradas fijas de Sirius y Hestia.

- ¿Qué? –soltó con un tono tan agresivo que la palabra pareció un cuchillo.

- Nada –replicó rápidamente Hestia apartando la vista.

- ¿Le dijiste tu a Loveday lo de Voldemort o lo sabía de antes? –preguntó por su parte Sirius.

- Sí, ella vino por la Quimera –admitió la Onza, aunque siguió observando a la pareja con desconfianza (sinceramente, tenían las cabezas demasiado próximas para su gusto).

- ¿Y no podías haberme comentado ese detallito sin importancia? –eso era, así, más separadito de Hestia Sirius estaba mucho, mucho más mono.

- ¿Cómo? Si te has movido tan deprisa que ni desapareciéndote hubieras llegado antes... –se quejó la misma joven que era capaz de moverse más rápido de lo que un ojo humano era capaz de percibir.

- Vaya, vaya... Veo que las cosas por aquí no cambian –intervino una nueva voz. Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el resto de la casa para encontrarse allí con Will, Remus, Jack y sus dos cachorros.

- ¡Remus! –Lily paso olímpicamente de sus dos enamorados y se lanzó a los brazos del licántropo, que acusó el impacto sobre una de sus quemaduras con un gesto de dolor–. No sabes cómo me alegro de verte.

- ¿Ah, sí? –dijeron cuatro voces a la vez con distintos grados de incredulidad, celos y sospecha. Eran las de Bell, Jack, Loveday y James (por si había dudas).

- Sí, eres el único que puede ayudarme a recuperar la piscina. Vamos... –la pelirroja le agarró del brazo (omitiendo el nuevo gesto de dolor del castaño) y empezó a arrastrarlo a la piscina.

- Pero, Lily... ¿realmente tú lo ves en condiciones? Si tiene ampollas hasta en las uñas –intento hacerla razonar Bell.

- ¡Ahí va! Es cierto –Lily levantó una de las manos para observar que la rubia había acertado–. ¿Y cómo te ha dado Pomfrey el alta en ese estado? –la pelirroja tiró de él para conducirle hasta una silla que Sirius le envió con un movimiento de varita.

- Uno tiene sus métodos –el licántropo se encogió de hombros.

- No se la ha dado –Will también se había sentado, sólo que en una banqueta y apoyando la espalda y la cabeza en las piernas y en el regazo de Evy, (que se había sentado sobre una de las encimeras)–. El tío ha salido por todo el morro. Ya verás como ella se entere...

- Cuando ella se entere –matizó Jack que había estado intercambiando saludos con Loveday.

- Bueno, bueno, a ver la cicatriz de guerra, cariño –por su parte, Evy se inclinó para desabrocharle la camisa a Will, pero no pudo ser porque llevaba una camiseta cerrada.

- No seas impaciente, cielo, eso mejor luego, en la intimidad –el castaño le sacudió un suave manotazo.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tenéis esa intimidad? –quiso saber Sirius con un tono cuanto menos amenazante.

- Desde que vomitamos juntos –replicó Evy, a la que esas exhibiciones del animago ya no le impresionaban lo más mínimo.

- Tres veces –agregó Will, que después de haber sobrevivido a que Voldemort le abriera en canal se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a todo.

- En fin¿que pasó con Travers? –preguntó Jack, adoptando un tono profesional mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Remus.

- Jesse acaba de irse junto a Moody y Dumbledore a la vista de causa probable del Wizegamont –contestó Bell tratando de ser diplomática y no agarrar el cuchillo que tenía al alcance de su mano y apuñalar a la licántropo por la espalda–. Esperemos que consideren que hay suficientes pruebas como para presentarlo en un juicio real.

- Supongo que habría más causa probable si tú no hubieras dejado escapar a Alecto –canturreó la castaña.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar (es decir, siguiendo el impulso antes citado de clavarle un cuchillo a Jack) Evy, Will y Hestia emitieron las mismas carcajadas irónicas.

- Vamos, Jack, lo que te molesta es que pensabas que por ser licántropo ya lo tenías todo hecho y ha resultado que Bell, que no lo es, está en mucha mejor forma que tu –le pinchó su hermano.

- ¿Puedo preguntar de qué hablan? Ah, no... ¿es un asunto de la Orden del Fénix? –como todos asintieron, Loveday hizo un gesto de desinterés–. Bien, sigo sin querer saberlo. Ya sé que es egoísta pero después de lo de Clover prefiero no inmiscuirme en estas cosas más de lo necesario...

Cuando la rubia lesbiana pronunció el nombre de su segunda ex, aquellos que habían permanecido en Londres les enviaron a los reaparecidos advertencias silenciosas para que no hicieran preguntas al respecto. Al menos, de momento...

Sin embargo, ni Remus, ni Jack, ni los cachorros, ni Evy hicieron ademán de hablar. Lo cierto es que todos estaban al tanto, bien por medio de cartas de Bell o conversaciones con Joy, del destino de la "pobre Clover" y de lo mucho que sufrió Loveday por ello...

Fue a los pocos meses de la supuesta muerte de Evy así como de la marcha de Remus y Jack. La Orden del Fénix recibió un aviso para que acudieran a las afueras de Hogsmeade, por lo visto había aparecido una marca Tenebrosa por allí...

Loveday fue una de las que acudió a responder la llamada. También fue ella la que volteó uno de los siete cadáveres para encontrarse con el rostro mutilado de su ex...

Fue en ese momento cuando la rubia lo dejó todo (de la forma más literal imaginable) para hacer las pruebas de ingreso en una Compañía de Ballet. De nada sirvió que Dumbledore prácticamente le suplicara que se quedara alegando que acababa de enfrentarse a una de las peores cosas que se enfrentaría jamás; ella estaba decidida a cortar la mayor cantidad de lazos con la guerra que le fuera posible.

Desde entonces, sus visitas a Reino Unido eran espaciadas y breves: apenas unos días para comprobar que sus amigos seguía vivos y enteros después de un ataque especialmente sonado.

En cuando a sus relaciones sentimentales... Bueno, decir sentimentales era usar un término realmente optimista. Para resumir, cuando estaba en Inglaterra era una de las compañeras de cacería de Will y Sirius.

En una ocasión en la que James le recriminó suavemente al respecto, ella se salió por la tangente un poco diciendo lo mucho que se alegraba de que Lily le hubiera elegido a él, dado que las que la elegían a ella para más de una noche tendían a morir prematuramente.

Al menos, todas salvo una...

- Bueno, ya que no podemos hablar de cosas de la Orden hablemos de algo más alegre –Sirius sonrió con malicia antes de preguntar a bocajarro–. ¿Entrarás en razón con respecto a Rose Dawson o qué, Love?

- Tampoco me apetece hablar de eso... –la aludida rubia se cruzó de brazos y compuso una expresión de niña pequeña que se niega a comerse el plato de hígado que su madre le ha puesto en la mesa.

- La vimos hace unas semanas¿verdad, Sirius? –Will no esperó respuesta antes de proseguir–. Estaba muy guapa con ese top plateado que apenas le cubría nada...

- Suficiente, no quiero hablar más de ese tema –trató de cortar Loveday.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Jack, confusa. Por lo último que ella supo, la heredera de Salem estaba muy entusiasmada con la Hufflepuff.

- A Loveday le molesta un poco la nueva profesión de Rose –le informó James con tono jocoso.

- ¿Por qué? Ni que fuera una stripper... –insistió la licántropo.

- Peor: es una estrella del cine porno –siseó Loveday con voz cortante.

- Bueno, yo no diría que es una estrella. Aún –matizó Hestia.

- No vayas por ahí... –le avisó Sirius, sabiendo que la rubia les concedía a los miembros del grupo ciertas confianzas que no le consentía a los demás.

- ¡Espera! .¿No saldría en una película a lo Sherlock Holmes?. ¡Te dije que era ella! –Jack golpeó con el canto de la mano en el hombro de Remus, haciendo que el joven se mordiera los labios por el dolor.

- Creo que deberíais dejar de darle golpes –sugirió Evy antes de voltear hacia Loveday con expresión de incredulidad–. ¿De verás pasas de ella por qué no te gusta su trabajo?

- Personalmente, yo tampoco lo entiendo. En fin, esa es una de las tres cosas que hay que hacer en esta vida: escribir un libro, plantar un árbol, y salir con una actriz porno... –argumentó Will.

- Y tener un hijo... –le corrigió Bell, con una sonrisa divertida mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso... –susurró suavemente el castaño.

- Pero tienes que entender a esta pobre chica –para sorpresa de todos, Jack saltó en defensa de Loveday, que se echó a temblar solo de imaginar los argumentos que emplearía la chica-loba–. En fin, Rose se lo monta (aunque sea profesionalmente) con los tíos más impresionantes del planeta (y no hablo sólo de su físico). Ella se tiene que sentir tan... insegura, torpe, poco habilidosa...

- Gracias, Jack, ahora me siento mejor –suspiró la rubia.

- Yo siempre he dicho que tenía una actitud bastante hipócrita sobre la profesión de Rose –opinó Sirius–. Después de todo, cuando Lily rodó un video porno no se lo tuvo muy en cuenta...

- ¿Es que nunca vais a dejar que nos olvidemos de eso? –la pelirroja aludida volteó hacia el que fue su padrino de bodas con expresión herida, como si no hubiera esperado ese golpe de él.

- Me temo, cariño, que eso se ha convertido en un tema clásico de la pandilla. Como el beso que no se dieron estos dos –James uso ambas manos para apuntar a Remus y Evy, que soltaron un gruñido de aburrimiento.

- Y, como yo te he explicado siempre –replicó Loveday ignorando a los Potter-Evans–, no es el mismo caso. Lily sólo hizo una película, fue amateur y no llegó a lanzarse en ningún mercado extranjero... ¡Y desde luego no fue un éxito en el asiático!

- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso –corrigió Evy–, resulta que yo me encontré dos copias de esa maravillosa cinta en un sexshop mágico de Sri Lanka.

- ¿Cómo? –saltaron los demás con extrañeza.

- ¿Y tú qué hacías en un sexshop de Sri Lanka? –todos menos Remus, que soltó esa pregunta con un extraño tono cargado de suspicacia.

- Necesitaba ir al baño –la Onza se encogió de hombros, sin querer darle más importancia al tema. El licántropo siguió observándola con atención...

- ¿Y dejaste la cinta ahí y te fuiste tan feliz? –gruñó Lily.

- No, las compré y se las envié a Joy. En serio... ¡No lo iba a dejar ahí! –agregó al ver que todos tenían cara de "no te imaginaba yo tan altruista".

Bueno, todos menos Remus. Y es que al oír mencionar a la Onza Sri Lanka se había acordado de una historia muy curiosa que había leído en un periódico alemán. Dicha historia, estaba protagonizada ni más ni menos que por el padre de Richard: por lo visto, fue brutalmente asesinado en un burdel de (oh-qué-gran-casualidad) Sri Lanka por cuatro jovencitas "de rasgos felinos", según declaración de los testigos.

Oh, sí. Su charla privada con Evy iba a ser sonada...

- ¿Ves cómo estás siendo una hipócrita? –Sirius decidió reconducir la conversación–. Anda, vete a casa de Rose a reconciliarte con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

- Pero hay una cosa que yo no entiendo. A ver, deduzco que la tal Rose es lesbiana... ¿Entonces el cine porno que hace es homo o hetero? –preguntó Ryan, de cuya presencia todos se habían olvidado.

- Tío, tú estás muy enfermo –Ámbar, que también estaba siendo omitida, usó sus labios para realizar un mohín de asco–. Deberíais aprovechar una noche de luna llena para llamar un veterinario que lo esterilice...

- A lo mejor no deberíamos tener estas conversaciones delante de los niños –suspiró Lily. ¡Cuánto le quedaba por aprender sobre la maternidad!

Jack debió de pensar algo así porque se levantó rápidamente, agarró a cada uno de sus "pequeños" (Ryan le sacaba una cabeza y Ámbar era de su estatura) y los arrastró hacia el jardín.

- Bueno, mejor que lo aprendan de nosotros, que se lo explicaremos bien, a que investiguen ellos por ahí y no lo entiendan –Hestia se encogió de hombros mientras observaba a los pequeños irse–. Oh, oh. Yo me largo –anunció rápidamente al ver quién iba a entrar en la cocina.

Todos se estaban preguntando qué habría podido hacer que la periodista se moviera tan deprisa hasta que entraron dos personas en la cocina.

- ¡Ah, qué bonito! –Alice, la causante de la huida de Hestia, se llevó las manos a las caderas y les lanzó miradas de furia–. Todos por ahí trabajando y los señores aquí sentaditos y fresquitos... Muy bonito, sí.

- ¿Quieres limonada? –le ofreció Lily a la que el humor de su compañera de fatigas no le afectaba lo más mínimo.

- Vale –Alice cambió radicalmente su expresión de enojo por una de encantadora niña buena, se sentó y sirvió un gran vaso de limonada.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? –quiso saber por su parte James, al ver a Dumbledore en la puerta de la cocina.

- Bueno, es que hay un pequeño problemilla –explicó el anciano mago.

- ¡Ya está! Pomfrey se ha enterado de la huida de este –Bell señaló a Remus– de la enfermería y viene para llevárselo de las orejas.

- No, no es eso. Aunque en realidad, sí que se ha enterado y me ha costado bastante tranquilizarla –Dumbledore dejó escapar un suspiro de "cómo-me-sacrifico-por-los-míos"–. No, creedme, tenemos problemas más graves...

"Por ejemplo, Sirius, tú y Will deberíais ir a tu casa. Bueno, vosotros dos y unos cuantos refuerzos más...

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron los aludidos.

- Por lo visto tienes a los Holmstein en la puerta de tu casa, respaldados por la totalidad de su ejército, exigiendo que os presentéis inmediatamente para responder por el honor de sus hermanas. Giselle está de muy mala leche...

- Como siempre –gruñó Sirius.

- ¿Bressay?. ¿Las Holmstein? .¿Tan malas son vuestras vidas que estáis tratando de suicidaros? –ironizó Remus mirando a sus compañeros.

- Está bien. Iremos para allá –se resignó James.

- Oye, que no te estamos obligando a venir¿eh? Que Will y yo nos las podemos ver solitos con ellos –se enfurruñó Sirius por el tono de su amigo.

- ¿Ah, sí? –se sorprendió el otro aludido. Cuando el moreno animago volteó a verlo ofendido, el castaño señaló–. Tío, que estamos convalecientes...

- ¿Sabéis que estoy empezando a odiar esa palabra? –James volteó sus ojos castaños.

- Bueno, pues allá vamos –Lily se levantó con decisión, dispuesta para la aventura.

- ¡Tú no! –bramaron varias voces al tiempo. Concretamente, las de todos los hombres presentes y las de Loveday y Alice.

- Vamos, Lily, sé razonable –le sugirió la joven esposa de Frank mientras lamía una cucharada de yogurt–, con este tripón no estamos en condiciones de enfrentarnos a todo el ejército de los Holmstein.

- Además, me sentiría más tranquilo si no te metieras en problemas hasta que pase un poco de tiempo –agregó James, sin añadir que ese "poco de tiempo" sería hasta que su hijo cumpliera los veintiuno–. En casita estarás bien...

- Sí, ya, eso dijiste anoche –bufó Evy.

- Eso, eso, y mira el lío en el que nos metiste –Lily le dedicó a la Onza una mirada de agradecimiento.

- No te preocupes, Lyls. Yo me quedo aquí contigo para ayudarte en lo que te haga falta –se ofreció Loveday encantada de la vida.

- Bueno, vale –accedió Lily, pero sólo porque vio en los ojos de su marido el amago de disentir con la rubia–. Será divertido. ¡Nos quedamos las chicas!

- En realidad, yo me voy con ellos –matizó Bell–. Y no hay nada que podáis decir para que cambie de idea al respecto –les advirtió al ver que todos iban a empezar a rebatirla.

- Pues vale... –Remus se levantó dispuesto también a unirse a la fiesta.

- En realidad –intervino Dumbledore antes de que los demás pudieran recordarle al licántropo que no estaba para muchos trotes–, quería que Evy y tú os encargarais del otro problema que tenemos.

- ¿Y de qué se trata ese problema? –preguntó Remus.

- Ha aparecido un cadáver en el Soho, todo indicaría que fue obra de un licántropo de no ser porque...

- Hay luna nueva –contestaron todos a la vez.

- Exacto. Quería que le echarais un vistazo y luego me dierais vuestra opinión para que yo se la pueda dar al Ministerio –explicó Dumbledore–. Tengo mis sospechas al respecto, pero preferiría contar con un par de opiniones más...

- Vale, iremos los dos enseguida –se ofreció Jack, que acababa de llegar a la cocina.

- Oh, no, preferiría que ayudases a tu hermano. Remus y Evy se encargaran de todo lo demás...

- ¿Por qué? Yo sé lo mismo o más que ella sobre ataques de licántropos... –ante el ataque, Evy alzó una ceja, como divertida de que su amiga se dejara llevar por la ancestral rivalidad de cánidos y felinos.

- Jack... –susurró suavemente Remus, tan suavemente que solo los que podían transformarse en animales lo oyeron.

- Sí, pero ella ha estado en Nueva Orleáns. Eso es como un Máster de tres años en fenómenos paranormales –señaló el director de Hogwarts.

- Sí, he visto cosas –confirmó Evy, casi con desgana.

- ¿Ves? Solucionado. Hala, idos los dos para el Soho. Y el resto para casa de Sirius... ¡Un segundo! –exclamó Dumbledore tan de repente que les asustó a todos–. Me había olvidado: Remus, Poppy dice que no puedes aparecerte, por lo visto eso podría aumentarte las quemaduras.

- "Tampoco os puedo hacer un traslador porque la zona está llena de muggles. Tendréis que ir en coche. ¿Por qué no le pedís a Peter las llaves del suyo?

- ¿Peter tiene coche? –repitieron incrédulamente los licántropos y la Onza.

- Síp. Y carné de conducir... Aún no entendemos cómo logró sacárselo –Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Lo hizo para ligar. Uno se crece ante el desafío de satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas –teorizó Will–, aunque el cochazo que se ha comprado no le ha valido de mucho para la causa...

- Bueno, pues mientras todos estos se van por ahí a pelearse con los Holmstein o a ver cadáveres. Alice, Jack, sus cachorros, Lily y yo nos quedaremos por aquí... ¿Os apetece ver una película de miedo? –sugirió Loveday entusiasmada.

&·&·&

- Odio este coche –gruñó Evy, mientras cambiaba la marcha del llamativo Porsche 928 que Peter les había prestado.

- Pero como le pase algo... –a los dos semihumanos les pareció que eso era un amago de amenaza, pero la rata pareció recordar con quién estaba hablando, porque no llegó a terminar la frase.

- Pensaba que te gustaban los coches ostentosos. Este sin duda lo es –se limitó a contestar Remus con cautela.

Ninguno de los dos era estúpido: ambos sabían que la verdadera razón por la que Dumbledore les envío juntos fue para que aclararan las cosas entre ellos de una vez. Pero llegados a ese punto, los dos estaban algo reacios a lanzar la primera piedra. Hablar de coches, parecía un comienzo.

- No me gustan los Porsches. Son para gilipollas con más ego que polla: me parece de lo más normal que el engendro ese conduzca uno –cuando Evy salía con Sirius no era tan cruel con la rata por respeto a la incompresible (al menos para ella) amistad que los unía, pero dado que lo suyo con el merodeador de ojos grises era cosa del pasado y su relación con el de ojos dorados que estaba a su lado no podía empeorar, aprovechó para airear alegremente sus opiniones sobre Peter–. ¿Sabes quién tenía un Porsche? El hijo de puta de Richard.

- Ya que has sacado tú el tema de Richard y por tanto de tu "muerte", déjame que te comente lo mucho que te agradezco la cantidad de cartas que no me has escrito estos años. Sobre todo, para decirme que estabas viva.

- Remus, no creo que sea buena idea tener esta conversación en estos momentos. Bastante tengo con esquivar a todos estos gilipollas que conducen en sentido contrario...

- Evy –"Merlín dame paciencia" suspiró el licántropo tratando de controlarse–, estás en Inglaterra. ¡Eres tú la que va conduciendo en sentido contrario!

- ¿Eh? –durante unos segundos, Evy apartó la vista de la carretera. Un error fatal cuando cientos de coches se dirigen contra ti–. ¡Por la izquierda, es verdad! –con un brusco volantazo, la castaña esquivó tres coches, se saltó una mediana de setos y se colocó en el carril que le correspondía–. ¡Estúpidos ingleses! Siempre llevando la contraria a todo el mundo –gruñó en voz baja.

Una vez en el otro lado y sin tener que sortear a los coches que venían en el sentido correcto, Evy empezó a demostrar lo que ella consideraba "su gran talento al volante" aunque Remus lo habría llamado "su poco respecto por las directrices de la DGT". En cualquier caso, hubo algo que intrigó al joven:

- Pues cambias bastante bien de marcha para estar usando la mano izquierda.

- Mi Aston Martin tiene el cambio a la izquierda. Y el Honda de Emori también –explicó la Onza con una sonrisa de orgullo, que borró para ponerse repentinamente seria y atacar por sorpresa–. Sinceramente, no creo que mi muerte te afectara tanto: tres días después estuviste de juerga hasta las tantas de la madrugada para celebrar la boda de James y Lily. Por no mencionar la despedida de soltera de Lily...

"Y ya que hablamos de bodas, no pusiste muchas pegas a la de Sirius con Giselle.

- Oh, sí lo hice –la corrigió Remus–. Admito que cuando lo hice era demasiado tarde, pero lo hice. ¿Por qué crees que discutí con él después de la muerte del padre de Bell? No, Evy, ahora me toca a mí –la frenó al ver que ella iba a hablar–. De todas formas, si tanto interés tenías en evitar dicha boda, no tenías más que hacer acto de presencia en ella...

- Ya, pero es que mi invitación a tal evento se perdió por el camino.

- Y aún así, admito que tienes derecho a estar enfadada con él. –el licántropo omitió el comentario de la chica–. ¿Pero sabes lo que me jode a mí de todo esto? Que no hablaras conmigo

"¡Joder! te proyectaste a nuestra casucha en Austria, nos enviaste a tu médico de semihumanos y no fuiste capaz de entrar a decirnos a Jack y a mí que estabas bien.

"¿Acaso no demostré en el pasado que podías confiar en mí? Pero, claro, la Señorita Evelyn Worstblood no necesita confiar en nadie.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar ante esa exagerada acusación, Remus la noqueó con una contundente verdad:

- Entiendo que pasaras de Sirius tras casarse con Giselle, pero tú y yo fuimos amigos antes de que tú fueras su novia. Creo que me merecía un poco más que ellos...

La Onza se quedó tan bloqueada ante esa frase que se olvidó que estaba al volante y le miró fijamente, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

- Evy, la curva –la avisó Remus con un tono realmente tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta que iba en el coche que la castaña guiaba directo hacia un acantilado.

- ¡Joder! –la Onza miró al frente e hizo girar el volante con tal brusquedad que las puertas del lado del copiloto se montaron en los quitamiedos, provocando una lluvia de chispas.

"¿Estás bien? –preguntó una vez pasado el peligro.

- ¡No! –gruñó Remus–. Casi nos matas... A lo mejor a ti no te preocupa malgastar una de tus vidas en un accidente de coche, pero es que yo sólo tengo una...

- No creas, si me desintegro del todo no hay vidas extra que me valgan... Tienes razón¿vale? Admito que he sido algo injusta contigo... Pero tú tienes que admitir que las habrías pasado putas de no haberte mandado a Ariel. Que sepas que me cobré un favor que me habría venido genial más adelante... En cualquier caso, sé que no vale de nada a estas alturas, pero igualmente lo siento.

- Yo también... –Remus extendió la mano para rozarle la mejilla cuidadosamente. Al tacto, la Onza notó las quemaduras que la cubrían–. ¿Amigos de nuevo?

- Por mi vale, sé que es más sano tenerte de mi lado –la media sonrisa maliciosa de la chica demostró que no hablaba en serio. No del todo...

- Lo mismo digo. Y aclarado eso... ¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz esa de la espalda¡No apartes la vista de la carretera! –le advirtió cuando ella desvió los ojos hacia él.

- ¡Relájate! –Evy rodó los ojos. No entendía por qué se ponía así, total, sólo iba por una peligrosa carretera a 200 por hora y con niebla–. ¿Cuándo me la has visto?

- Anoche, cuando estabas transformada. Me relajaría más si encendieras las luces, no sé como puedes ver nada con esta niebla. ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Fue cuando te cargaste al padre de Richard en Sri Lanka?

- ¿El padre de Richard murió en Sri Lanka? Primera noticia. Aunque seguro que ese hijo de puta se lo merecía... –la Onza enarcó una ceja, dando a entender que no se iba a mover de ahí–. La cicatriz... –se encogió de hombros– gajes del oficio. Pero te aseguro que la persona causante salió peor parada que yo. ¿Cuál es tu relación con Jack?

- ¿Acabas de preguntarme si me acuesto con ella? –Remus arqueó las cejas antes de soltar una breve carcajada–. ¿Y piensas que te voy a contestar a eso después de la forma tan clara que tu has respondido a mi pregunta? Permíteme que te recuerde que esto va en dos direcciones.

"Y, por cierto, a la vuelta conduzco yo.

&·&·&

- Bien, al fin os habéis dignado a venir –Gerson Holsmtein estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón favorito de Sirius (uno con masaje) cuando él, James, Will, Hestia, Bell, Frank, Peter, los Prewett y Benjy se aparecieron en su casa.

"Geirr –los ojos de todos se dirigieron hacia el más enorme de los hermanos Holsmtein, que sostenía la garganta de Giselle entre sus manazas–. Pártele el cuello.

- ¡No! –exclamaron todos, incluso Gerson, al ver que el gigante presionaba los pulgares contra el cuello de la rubia. Geirr miró a su hermano con cara confusa.

- A ella no... Ella no fue la que abusó de la inocencia de nuestras hermanas. ¡A ellos! –el jefe mafioso, señaló a Will y Sirius–. Del resto, encargaos vosotros.

Con un silbido, su ejército de sociópatas en pleno se materializó en el salón de la casa de Sirius. Bueno, los que cabían se materializaron allí, pero eran tantos que se tuvieron que distribuir por toda la casa e ir entrando al salón por turnos.

Bell, Hestia y Frank se aprovecharon hábilmente de ello, apostándose junto a las tres puertas del salón y noqueando mediante hechizos al matón que en ese momento atravesaba la puerta.

Los Prewett y Benjy se dedicaron a dejar fuera de combate a los matones que ya estaban dentro del salón mientras Peter se apresuraba a retirar a Giselle de la batalla después de que Geirr la lanzara sin el menor miramiento contra una pared y se enfrascara en una pelea contra Will, Sirius y James.

Vamos, que Will le saltó a la espalda e intentó tumbarle apuntándole con la varita en la nuca, pero entre que estaba aún convaleciente y que James le lanzó un ataque a las rodillas al gigante en el mismo momento, falló el tiro.

Sirius probó con algo más directo: levitar una mesa y lanzarla contra la entrepierna de Geirr. No sólo el tipo en cuestión no terminó doblándose por la mitad sino que, encima, la mesa acabó hecha trizas.

Por su parte, Gerson se había situado en un punto estratégico para dominar la batalla sin verse afectado por ella hasta que James decidió que eso no era un partido de Quidditch y que allí no había sitio para espectadores.

Con una certera maldición quebró el hechizo protector que el taimado mafioso había realizado alrededor suyo, le estampó contra una pared con la fuerza suficiente como para abrir una fisura en ella y le agarró del cuello.

Gerson jadeó algo, pero James negó con la cabeza. El mensaje estaba claro: si no decía las palabras mágicas, las que frenarían la pelea, no diría más palabras. En esa vida al menos...

- Chicos... parad... por.. favor –tanto sus matones (los que aún estaban conscientes) como su hermano (que se frotaba el tobillo donde Sirius había logrado atizarle con saña) le miraron alucinados. Gerson jamás había dicho "por favor".

- Así me gusta –James aflojó la presa, pero no la llegó a soltar por temor a que en cuanto se viera libre volvieran a las andadas–. Frank, haz los honores...

- Gracias, James –el joven auror le guiñó un ojo antes de realizar un giro de muñeca, que dejó a los matones y a sus jefes atados de pies y manos mientras les informaba de su nueva situación–. Señores, por llamarles de alguna forma, quedan todos arrestados. Tienen derecho a guardar silencio...

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Gerson con escándalo.

- Porque si no lo hacéis, todo lo que digáis será utilizado en contra vuestra durante el juicio –aclaró Fabian Prewett–, pero, vamos, vosotros mismos...

- No, no me refería a eso. Quiero decir que por qué nos detienen... Si no hemos hecho nada malo –casi al unísono, Gerson y sus matones compusieron expresiones de absoluta inocencia. Menos Geirr, que siguió con su cara de troglodita unineuronal.

- Ya, ya claro –bufó Bell antes de ponerse a enumerar los cargos–. Allanamiento de morada, toma de rehenes, amenazas físicas y verbales contra un grupo de aurores...

- ¡Pero si os ha venido bien! Habéis entrenado.

Pero ese argumento no coló, dado que el siguiente movimiento de varita de Frank y los Prewett les hizo aparecerse en una jaula del Ministerio de Magia, mientras Will y Sirius rellenaban las correspondientes denuncias.

- Sparrow, Black, no hagáis eso... Mirad que estábamos a punto de admitiros en la familia. Después de todo, nuestras hermanas necesitan maridos. ¿De veras vais a dejar que estos barrotes se interpongan entre nosotros? –Gerson se aferró a los susodichos barrotes y les dedicó una mirada cargada de decepción a los dos mencionados jóvenes.

- Ya estoy casado y no veo la hora de librarme de eso –gruñó Sirius sin mirarle.

Will, en cambio, desvió la vista los segundos suficientes como para que Gerson captara que la propuesta no le era al joven del todo indiferente.

- ¡Gerson! .¡Geirr! –en ese momento, como si el malvado mafioso las hubiese conjurado, sus bellísimas hermanas Gudda y Gudny entraron en la sala y se precipitaron a abrazarles a través de los barrotes.

- ¿Pero cómo nos hacéis esto?. ¡Con todo lo que hemos compartido! –Gudda volteó hacia sus presuntos ex amantes con los ojos verdes llorosos (después de haberse clavado ella misma las uñas en el párpado para provocarse dicho efecto).

- ¡Dijiste que no los encarcelarías! –le acusó una Gudny también llorosa a Sirius.

- ¿Qué va a ser de nosotras ahora que nuestros hermanos están en la cárcel? –las gemelas enterraron sus caras entre sus manos y continuaron lloriqueando, parando de vez en cuando para mirar a través de sus dedos y comprobar el efecto que estaban causando en los presentes.

Por desgracia para ellas, aunque la mayoría de los hombres que había en la sala estaban dispuestos a regalar partes vitales de su anatomía para que volvieran a sonreír, Sirius y Will estaban bastante inmunizados contra ellas.

- Igual nos estamos pasando –bueno, al menos Sirius sí lo estaba, a Will aquellas estratagemas aún le influían.

- Querían matarnos –le recordó fríamente Sirius–. Y no sé en tu caso si es verdad, pero en el mío querían matarme por algo que no he hecho...

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. ¿Después de la noche tan bonita que compartimos? –volvieron a lloriquear a coro las Holmstein haciendo que sus hermanitos aumentaran la saña con la que pretendían liberarse de los barrotes.

Sirius rodó los ojos más que aburrido. Realmente no pasó nada, salvo por el hecho de que rechazó dos veces a las bellísimas Holmstein. Una en el hospital y la otra una noche que se las encontró "casualmente" (estaba seguro de que le seguían) de marcha por ahí.

Esa segunda vez, Hestia se colgó de su brazo (como hizo en ese mismo momento) y le ayudó a resistirse a esos ojos de sirenas. La diferencia real en aquella ocasión era que habría preferido que otra mujer fuera quien le agarrara del brazo, pero Evy no se habría contentado con eso, sino que seguramente no habría parado hasta hacerse con los ojos de las rubias como trofeo.

En cuanto a Gudda y Gudny, no iban a admitir que un hombre las hubiera rechazado. Por un lado, porque era un borrón en su impecable historial y por otro, porque les privaría a sus hermanos de la excusa que necesitaban para matar al moreno.

Por parte de Will, él había caído con todo el equipo en las redes de las bellas Holmstein.

- Dejadlo ya, chicas, nadie se lo traga –cortó Hestia, a la que empezaba a doler la cabeza con tanto lloriqueo. Aunque su apreciación era demasiado optimista: todos los hombres del lugar (salvo Frank, James y Will) le lanzaban a Sirius miradas de reproche.

- ¿Y qué va a ser de nosotras si siguen en la cárcel? .¿Cómo sobreviviremos?

Sirius iba a abrir la boca, pero notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro .

- ¿Me dejas a mí? –le pidió Frank Longbottom–. Siempre quise decir esto... –cuando Sirius asintió, se volvió hacia las gemelas rubias–. Sinceramente, queridas, nos importa un bledo.

Al instante, todas las mujeres de la sala (menos las Holmstein) empezaron a aplaudir entusiasmadas.

- ¿Nos vamos? –sugirió James.

- Id vosotros, Hestia y yo tenemos que hablar –el moreno de pelo revuelto miró a su amigo y su amante con desconfianza.

- No es lo que crees –aseguró la pareja al notar el significado de esa mirada.

- Sí, ya –desconfió James antes de hacer un gesto de "no quiero saber del tema" y largarse flanqueado por Will y Peter.

- ¿Vamos a mi casa? Allí hablaremos más tranquilos –ofreció Hestia. Sirius asintió, pasando el brazo por los hombros de la mujer.

&·&·&

- Yo no puedo ver esto –sin embargo, Alice no apartaba la vista de la pantalla de televisión que Verbena le regaló a James por su cumpleaños.

- Es la peli más romántica de la historia –suspiró Lily–. Él sacrifica su vida por ella.

- Pero ella no le quería tanto como él a ella. Mira que rápido se va con el otro insulso –gruñó Loveday decepcionada.

- Pues yo sigo sin entender por qué os gusta tanto King Kong –Jack, cruzada de brazos, les dedicó una mirada de desconcierto.

- Porque no eres romántica –replicó Ámbar, que estaba sentada en el suelo con un bol de palomitas entre las piernas y se secaba los ojos con una servilleta.

- Sí, lo es. Pasa que no es de las que se pone a llorar sólo porque un gorila gigante se cae desde lo alto de una de las Torres Gemelas –esa apasionada defensa de su figura materna le valió a Ryan unas miradas amenazadoras por parte del resto de las féminas presentes.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! –se aterrorizó Alice en ese momento, apuntando a una delgada figura que había aparecido junto al televisor–. ¡Ha salido de la tele!. ¡Es Samara!. ¡Nos matará a todas!

- ¡Madre de Merlín! –al ver que, efectivamente, la figura se parecía a Samara Morgan, Loveday trató de proteger a Lily con su cuerpo, pero la pelirroja se desasió de su brazo y se precipitó, junto a Jack, hacia la delgada y morena oriental.

- ¿Pero qué hacéis? –Alice había sacado la varita y apuntaba a la oriental–. ¡Os dejará secas!

- No es Samara. Es Isis –aclaró Lily con irritación.

- ¡Sí, nuestra pirada filipina ha vuelto! –Jack la abrazó y la hizo dar un par de saltitos.

- ¡Es genial!. ¡Hemos vuelto todas! Evy, Jack, Isis, yo... –enumeró Loveday mientras abrazaba a la oriental emocionada–. ¡Sólo falta Joy y estaremos el grupo completo de nuevo!

- ¿Evy está viva?. ¡Qué fascinante! –Isis, siempre había sido une enamorada del más allá, así que estaba deseando hablar con su amiga para que le contara detalles del inframundo.

- ¿Si no es Samara, cómo salió de dentro de la tele? –preguntó Alice, que no había bajado aún la varita.

- No salí de dentro de la tele, salí de detrás... ¿por qué no tenéis la tele pegada a la pared como todo el mundo?

- Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotras. ¿Y cómo entraste en la casa si no fue a través del televisor? –insistió la mujer.

- Por la puerta. Puck me abrió.

- Y si no eres Samara¿por qué llevas esas greñas?

- No son greñas. Me estoy dejando el pelo largo para la boda.

- No me digas que tu hermana se va a casar con ese mosquita muerta de Chang –se decepcionó Loveday.

- Oh, no. Ellos ya se casaron hace dos años. Tienen una hija y tal... Es mi boda. ¡Me caso! .¿A que es genial? –por el tono con el que lo exclamó, la misma Isis aún no se había hecho a la idea de su inminente matrimonio.

- ¡Sí! –se emocionó Lily. Estaba harta de que todas sus amigas gozaran de su soltería, al menos ahora tendría una compañera de fatigas–. Me alegro tanto que lo tuyo con David haya salido bien.

Y eso que nadie daba un Knut por ellos cuando, dos años atrás, se fueron juntos a Nuevo México de escapada romántica. Bueno, de escapada había algo, pero de romántica poco ya que el destino elegido "al azar" por David fue Roswell.

- Pero si no salió bien... David sigue en Roswell, investigando el accidente con el OVNI y el encubrimiento posterior del gobierno. Yo... no supe estar a la altura de su pasión, así que desistí. Pero es el padrino de bodas...

- ¿Y entonces con quién te casas? –Lily sonó algo decepcionada. David era su mejor amigo, su "otro hermano" junto a Sirius. Y quería que ambos fueran felices.

- Con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. El más inteligente. El más guapo. El más simpático. El más sexy. El más divertido. El más fascinante. El más viril...

- Vale, vale. Ya hemos captado lo enamoradísima que estás. –cortó Loveday temiendo que si no lo hacía lo siguiente que oiría sería algo como "el que la tiene más grande del mundo"–. Lo que no hemos captado es cómo se llama...

- Pero si le conocéis... –Isis sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada porque sus amigas no hubieran sabido de quién se trataba apenas escucharon la descripción–. ¡Bifidus! .¿Quién si no?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bueno, vale. Este final no ha sido el más impactante de todos. Aunque al menos he dejado resuelto como terminó uno de los cabos sueltos de "Por amor al arte"¿con quién terminaba Isis? Pues ya veis que, por ahora, se casa con Bifidus. Digo por ahora, porque con esa chica cualquiera sabe...

En cuanto a quién interrumpió a Evy y Sirius al final del 12, ya os dije en las notas de autora del principio que sólo acertaron dos. ¡Muy bien, Noray y Karen Black! Habéis ganado el derecho a amenazarme de muerte dolorosa en el próximo final desquiciante que escriba.

A las demás... Como que estas primeras jornadas, no juguéis a la quiniela, por si acaso.

Y en cuanto a otras cosillas del capi, allá van:

Odio los capis trece. Puede que sea superstición mía, pero siempre tengo problemas con ellos. En el 13 de "El arte de Vengarte" recuerdo que se me jodió el disquete donde lo guardaba y lo tuve que empezar dos veces.

A modo de recordatorio, os recuerdo que Clover era la profesora de Aparición con la que Loveday se lía al final de "Por amor al arte".

El Porsche 928 fue coche del año en Europa en 1978.

King Kong. Como curiosidad hay tres versiones de está película. En la de 1933, el pequeño gorila se despeña desde lo alto del Empire State. En la de 1976, que es la que están viendo las chicas, King Kong se sube a una de las torres gemelas. La tercera versión, la del 2005 de Peter Jackson, no la he visto, así que no sé desde donde se cae.

Aparte de estas tres, en 1933 se estreno una secuela titulada "El hijo de Kong". Lo que nos lleva a una interesante duda existencial¿quién era la madre que parió al hijo de Kong? Se admiten teorías...

Y eso es todo por hoy, niños y niñas. Sed buenas, nos os canséis demasiado en la vuelta a la rutina, reíros un poco todos los días y si os apetece o sabéis quien fue la madre del hijo de Kong me dejáis un RR.

¿El próximo capi? Pues como me voy de vacaciones (¿Os lo había comentado ya?) no me atrevo a garantizar que pueda subir en septiembre. Así que quedamos en finales de septiembre o principios de octubre. ¿Vale?

Besotes de lima-limón.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black y Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy y Karen Black.


	14. Caza y Terapia

Hola, hola.

Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé... Esta vez me he hecho desear muchísimo. Pero tuve un bloqueo inmenso, no en este capi, sino en el siguiente. Tengo por costumbre no actualizar hasta que el siguiente capi no está encarrilado y el 15 se me ha atravesado de una manera impresionante... Pero parece que ahora ya vamos para algún sitio y me he atrevido a actualizar de una vez.

Bueno, que no os aburro más: los RR como siempre está contestados en otro RR.

¡Disfrutad el capi!

**Prácticamente arte 14.**

**Caza y Terapia.**

- ¿Y entonces con quién te casas? –Lily sonó algo decepcionada. David era su mejor amigo, su "otro hermano" junto a Sirius. Y quería que ambos fueran felices.

- Con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. El más inteligente. El más guapo. El más simpático. El más sexy. El más divertido. El más fascinante. El más viril...

- Vale, vale, ya hemos captado lo enamoradísima que estás –cortó Loveday temiendo que, si no lo hacía, lo siguiente que oiría sería algo como "el que la tiene más grande del mundo"–. Lo que no hemos captado es cómo se llama...

- Pero si lo conocéis... –Isis sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada porque sus amigas no hubieran sabido de quién se trataba apenas escucharon la descripción–. ¡Bífidus! .¿Quién si no?

- ¿Bífidus? –repitieron incrédulamente Jack, Lily y Loveday. Bueno, Alice también lo dijo, pero para no sentirse descolgada.

- Sí –Isis suspiró con embeleso–. Él es tan...

- ¡Que ya lo pillamos antes! –atajó rápidamente Loveday al notar que empezaba con la cantinela de nuevo.

- ¿En serio?. ¿Bífidus? –insistieron Lily y Jack.

- ¿En serio, Eduard McKinnons y No-Recuerdo-Cuál de los Prewett? –replicó la oriental cambiando su tono de niña dulce y enamorada por el agresivo gruñido de las leonas de Gryffindor.

En cualquier caso, recordarles a sus amigas sus pasadas malas elecciones amorosas pareció surtir efecto: ambas mujeres bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas.

- No sé por qué dices eso de Edward: Él es muy atractivo –de repente, la pelirroja alzó sus ojos verdes cargados de rebeldía–. Bífidus, en cambio, sólo es un fetichista de los bichos... Aunque sus pantorrillas son muy monas.

- ¡¿Lily?! –Jack volteó hacia ella, escandalizada por semejante traición.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de otro hombre que no sea tu marido?. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a James?. ¿Y a mí? –definitivamente, Loveday estaba demasiado obsesionada con la lealtad conyugal.

.- Sí que mi Bífidus tiene unas pantorrillas preciosas –corroboró Isis, embobada mientras en su mente volvía a recorrer dicha parte de su prometido con la lengua hasta llegar a zonas más interesantes.

- ¡Espera un segundo!. ¿Estás en el quinto mes, verdad? –le preguntó Alice, que estaba de seis meses. Lily asintió confusa–. Pobre, vas a estar más salida que nunca. A mí me dio por fijarme en las nucas... –la encantadora joven dejó escapar un siseo de anhelo–. Algunas son tan sexys... Pero yo quiero a Frank –aclaró al ver las caras de asombro de las demás.

- En fin, yo no venía para pediros permiso para casarme. Es más, esperaba que no lo entendierais. Total, nadie lo hace... –Isis suspiró con tristeza, aunque aquello de no contar con la aprobación de nadie en el fondo le gustaba: le hacía sentir como una heroína romántica–. Yo sólo quería saber si vendríais a mi boda...

- ¡Anda, claro! .¿Cómo perderse un acontecimiento social así? –a Jack le encantaban las bodas. Sobre todo desde que necesitaba atrapar urgentemente un ramo de novia para atar a Remus cuanto antes.

- No sé, como mis padres no quieren venir... –Isis se encogió de hombros más divertida que dolida ante esa actitud.

- Oh, un amor prohibido –suspiró Alice, la novelera del grupo (cuando no se estaba excitando mirando las nucas de los hombres, claro).

- Entonces... ¿querréis ser mis damas de honor? –preguntó tímidamente la oriental.

- Trata de impedírnoslo –Jack la abrazó mientras Lily daba un par de brinquitos muy poco entusiastas debido al lastre de su peso extra.

- ¡Qué bien!. ¡Nos vamos de despedida de soltera!. ¡Y estoy deseando ver a esos tíos buenos desnudos! –babeó la pelirroja.

- Se lo voy a decir a James –le amenazó Loveday.

- No, cielo, que esto va a ser una obra benéfica: para ver si Isis ve a los tíos buenos desnudos y recapacita –Jack esbozó una sonrisa de inocencia cuando su amiga oriental la miró ofendida por el comentario.

&·&·&

En varias ocasiones, Will le había preguntado a Sirius cómo era la casa de Hestia. A tenor de dichas preguntas, el animago había llegado a la conclusión de que todos se imaginaban que la casa de la periodista tendría un aspecto exótico, decadente y sensual.

Nada más lejos de la realidad: Hestia vivía un pequeño apartamento de alquiler desde que se separó de su anterior pareja. Como entre la Orden, la guerra y el periódico pasaba muy poco tiempo en él, no había tenido tiempo en un año de desembalar las cajas de la mudanza sino que las iba abriendo a medida que necesitaba cosas.

Por ello, la decoración de la casa consistía en cajas por los rincones, una serie de objetos tirados por todo el salón, un sofá-cama y una mesa de té plegable. No tenía cortinas, en eso sí acertó Will.

- Aquí están –Hestia salió del baño que acababa de dejar patas arriba buscando lo que ahora llevaba en las manos: una pequeña caja.

- ¡Sabía que podías encontrarlo! –repuso Sirius mientras hacia girar las esposas entre los dedos.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente e hicieron ademán de intercambiarse los objetos, pero en el último momento, Sirius apartó la mano.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

- ¿Yo? Eres tú el que más necesita la libertad –protestó Hestia–. Mira, cariño, los dos decidimos que seguiríamos con esto mientras fuese divertido. Sin ataduras de ningún tipo hasta que nos enamoráramos de otra persona. Pues bien, tú sigues enamorado de Evy y eso a mí no me divierte, recuerdo que es la leche de vengativa. ¡Que se las vea Giselle con ella!

La chica terminó su arranque al notar como Sirius había ido alzando las cejas mientras la escuchaba.

- Eso no fue muy divertido, .¿verdad?

- En realidad sí lo fue –confirmó el moreno sonriendo–. Lo siento...

- No es culpa tuya. Ni mía. Ni de Evy... –Hestia vaciló: en el fondo no quería dejar de culpar a alguien–. Es de Voldemort –decidió. Después de todo, en el Ministerio ya le echaban la culpa de todo, hasta de la mala cosecha del vino de los elfos de ese año.

Sirius dejó escapar una suave carcajada. Sí, iba a extrañar el sentido del humor de Hestia. O no, porque que dejaran de ser amantes no implicaba que dejaran de ser amigos.

- ¿Entonces amigos, no? –quiso asegurarse el animago.

- Si me miras así, me temo que no –le advirtió Hestia tras recibir una mirada de grado 5 en la escala de seducción de los merodeadores que la dejó hiperventilando.

- Lo siento –se disculpó el chico con otra carcajada.

Debía acordarse de reservar la artillería pesada para Evy. Por su reacción en el bosque, estaba claro que ella no era tan inmune a su susodicha artillería como le gustaría.

- Nos lo hemos pasado bien,. ¿verdad? –el tono nostálgico de Hestia hizo juego con la sonrisa que flotó en sus labios–. Casado o no, siempre fuiste más divertido que mi anterior novio...

Su anterior novio fue el profesor de Camuflaje por cuya relación ilícita fue expulsada de la Academia de Aurores. No es que Hestia fuera una mujer caprichosa: realmente había pensado que estaba enamorada de él.

Sólo después de unos meses de convivencia comprendió que lo que había entre ellos no era amor, sino sólo el morbo de lo prohibido. Y una vez que dicho morbo desapareció, su relación se fue apagando, consumiendo como la mecha de una vela.

Las últimas semanas fueron horribles pero no porque discutieran, sino todo lo contrario: no tenían nada que decirse. Finalmente, Hestia decidió romper el muro de silencio que había entre ellos comprando unas esposas (las mismas que acababa de devolverle Sirius) y aprovechando que su novio se lavaba las manos para encadenarle al lavabo.

Después convocó un taburete para él, ella se sentó en la tabla del váter con las piernas cruzadas y (una vez que su novio terminó de llamarla bruja chiflada) empezaron a hablar. Pero a hablar de verdad, contándose sus sueños, aspiraciones de futuro, compartiendo las respectivas infancias. Lo que es una conversación profunda de verdad.

El resultado de dicha conversación fue que ambos comprendieron que no esperaban para nada lo mismo de esa relación. Esa misma noche, Hestia empaquetó todas sus cosas (incluidas las esposas) y se fue de la casa de su desde entonces ex novio a la casa de otro de los ayudantes de Rita.

Quería encontrar piso cuanto antes y en una ciudad como Londres, que era presa de ataques de mortífagos día sí y día también, el objetivo parecía fácil de alcanzar... Pues iba a ser que no.

Las casas de los muggles atacadas por mortífagos se convertían en escenarios del crimen hasta que se cerraba el caso. Y ninguno de los casos había sido cerrado.

Las casas de los magos eran más difíciles de conseguir aún: los caseros exigían junto a la fianza tres generaciones de Sangre Limpia demostrables mediante árbol genealógico. Hestia suponía que era para que no les arañaran el parqué en caso de que los mortífagos fueran de caza...

En resumen, después de dos meses haciendo turnos dobles en el periódico, vigilando presuntos mortífagos con la Orden y durmiendo en un sofá sin hechizo de confortabilidad, Hestia se planteaba la posibilidad de seguir los consejos de su madre, volver a su casa (bueno, a la de sus padres) y estudiar empresariales.

Lo curioso de todo es que la joven habría podido pasar por un inferi pero nadie parecía reparar en su aspecto. Al menos sólo dos personas lo hicieron. Una fue Rita, que alabó su entrega a la noble causa de mantener informados a magos y brujas de todo el mundo, pero que hiciera el favor de cortarse el pelo...

El otro fue Sirius. Él siempre había sido fan de su retorcido sentido del humor y se preocupó al notar que lo perdía. Para animarla la invitó a salir una noche con él y Will. El joven Sparrow no se lo tomó muy bien.

- Hestia me cae de puta madre, pero a las chicas no hay que traerlas puestas de casa... Excepto Loveday, que es de las que come y deja comer –refunfuñó el antiguo prefecto.

De todas formas, no estuvo con ellos mucho tiempo: enseguida aparecieron las Holsmtein. Hestia cazó sus intenciones al vuelo y se colgó del brazo de Sirius mientras Will iba a "buscarles un taxi". No volvieron a verle en toda la noche.

Aunque igual sí que regresó con ellos, pero no lo notaron de lo abstraídos que estuvieron en su conversación. Hestia siempre la definiría como "la conversación más intensa que jamás tuvo con un hombre sin haberle esposado al lavabo" y fue a lo largo de ella que definieron los parámetros de su futura relación: sexo y diversión, nada de amor. En el momento que uno de esos tres pilares cayera, cortarían por lo sano.

Como símbolo de dicha relación intercambiaron regalos: Sirius se quedó con las esposas de Hestia, aduciendo que no las necesitaría para hablar con él y la joven periodista recibió a cambio una pequeña caja que le hizo sentir como Pandora.

- ¿Puedo abrirla? –preguntó unas mil veces a lo largo de aquellos meses de relación adúltera.

- Bajo tu responsabilidad –replicaba siempre Sirius logrando que su curiosidad se mantuviera a raya. Tan a raya, que le devolvía la caja sin haberla abierto nunca.

- ¿Qué hay en la caja? –pero no podía devolverla sin hacer esa pregunta una vez más. Por si sonaba la flauta...

Para su sorpresa, Sirius volteó la caja hacia ella y levantó la tapa. Hestia jadeó cuando vio su contenido: ni más ni menos, que una delicada sortija.

- ¿Es lo que creo que es? –el chico asintió–. ¿Y sabe Giselle que esta es la auténtica y no la que le diste el día de su boda? –negativa por parte del chico–. ¿Y las leyendas que se cuenta sobre ella son ciertas? –cuando Sirius asintió, Hestia dejó escapar una carcajada irónica–. Por eso esa petarda de tu esposa no para de repetir que es tu esposa...

- Efectivamente, sólo que no funciona en absoluto –Sirius cerró la caja y se la guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica–. Lo malo es que no sé donde puedo guardarlo en mi casa para que ella no lo encuentre...

- Suerte –le deseó Hestia con sinceridad, palmeándole la mano cariñosamente.

&·&·&

- Tranquilizate, Peter –le pidió James a su amigo, que se retorcía nervioso.

Él, Bell y Will lo habían encontrado en la puerta del Ministerio, frotándose ansiosamente las manos debido a la preocupación por el estado de su coche. Como el hecho de que Will antes de desaparecerse para su casa dejara caer una inocente opinión sobre la forma de conducir de los semihumanos no contribuyó a calmarle, James le propuso aparecerse en el coche.

- Pero no podemos aparecernos: no sabemos donde están –vaciló el pequeño animago.

- Pero sólo tenemos que saber con quien queremos ir –replicó Bell, predicando con el ejemplo y desapareciéndose hacia el coche.

Ahí fue cuando James le pidió a su amigo que se calmara, lo agarró del brazo y lo guió para aparecerse en su adorado Porsche. A los pocos segundos, Peter abría los ojos para descubrirse en sus asientos traseros de cuero blanco con dos varitas y un cuchillo apuntándole.

- ¡Ops, si sois vosotros! –Bell bajó la varita rápidamente.

- ¡Remus, mira la puñetera carretera! –gruñó Jesse mientras guardaba la varita y el licántropo daba un brusco volantazo para volver a su carril.

- No sé por qué tenías tanto interés en conducir a la vuelta –Evy jugueteó tranquilamente con el cuchillo, poco impresionada al parecer por la posibilidad de que terminara clavándoselo accidentalmente en el ojo con el próximo giro de volante de su amigo–. Lo haces de pena...

- Dijo la Señorita No-sé-por-qué-lado-de-la-carretera-tengo-que-conducir –replicó mordazmente Remus.

- Gracioso, viniendo del Señor Voy-barriendo-a-todos-los-peatones-de-los-pasos-de-cebra y voy-sin-carné-de-conducir.

- Tu tampoco tienes carné de conducir.

- Vaya que no. Tengo diez. ¡James, enséñaselos!

- Centrémonos por favor– suplicó Jesse.

La vista de causa probable de Travers le había cabreado mucho. Por supuesto, el mortífago había salido libre y, encima, había tenido el descaro de guiñarle un ojo a Jesse y señalarse el hematoma que el metamorfomago le había tatuado en la cara, como diciendo: esto me lo pagarás muy caro.

Después de eso, Jesse necesitaba acción y de la buena, pero había errado su elección. Tenía que haberse aparecido en casa de Sirius, pero por alguna extraña razón había creído que acompañar a Remus y Evy sería más divertido.

Y se equivocaba de medio a medio: el licántropo y la Onza habían montado su propia fiesta de piques privada y no admitían a nadie en ella. De hecho, ambos lo miraron (Remus a través del espejo retrovisor) como si no entendieran en qué debían centrarse.

- ¡El cadáver! –gruñó Jesse.

- Pero si lo hemos puesto en el maletero –contestó Evy confusa.

- ¿Qué hay un cadáver en el maletero de mi coche? –las palabras "mi coche" retumbaron por todo el vehículo.

- Tranquilo, lo hemos envuelto muy bien. Ni notaras que estuvo allí –como las palabras de Remus no habían convencido mucho a su ratonil amigo, agregó–: entiéndelo: nos lo teníamos que llevar y examinarlo tranquilamente antes de llegar a una conclusión precipitada y "estúpida" –esto último, lo dijo lanzando una mirada de reojo a Evy.

- Con eso, te refieres a las tuyas, supongo –replicó la Onza.

- ¿Y qué conclusión es esa? –quiso saber Bell, un poco molesta porque Evy hubiera recuperado su relación con Remus tan rápido.

- Remus cree que un vampiro ha mutado y está de caza por Londres –contestó la Onza con tono burlón.

- Y Evy se ha convertido en una Onza más y está segura que es cosa de dementores –agregó Remus imitando la entonación de la castaña.

Acto seguido ambos se lanzaron miradas de mira-que-llegas-a-imaginar-cosas-raras antes de voltear hacia sus compañeros esperando que opinaran sobre la causa de la muerte de un cadáver que no habían visto.

- No sé por qué nos miráis así. Ninguno es el Dr. House para que podamos diagnosticar algo sin haberle dado ni un vistazo al finado –les hizo notar James.

- En realidad es finada –metió baza Jesse.

- En cualquier caso, eso que habéis dicho son sólo hipótesis¿no? –preguntó Peter con tono esperanzado. La verdad es que ninguna de las dos teorías le resultaba muy apetecible.

- Por desgracia, las dos son plausibles –le desilusionó Jesse–. Vamos, son plausibles dentro de las pocas probabilidades de que cualquiera de las dos cosas suceda. Que yo sepa las mutaciones en la raza vampiro son muy raras de ver. Y los dementores no muerden...

- Más que nada porque no tienen dientes –completó Remus.

- Y en el cadáver no había marcas de exanguinación –se limitó a señalar la castaña.

- ¿Y un lobo-hombre? –sugirió de repente Bell con tono inseguro. Pero para su alivio, los expertos lo consideraron.

- ¿Pero eso qué es? –casi chilló Peter, preocupado por una nueva especie con tendencias homicidas que pusiera en peligro su vida.

- Algo que no se suele ver muy a menudo... Si un licántropo muerde a un lobo durante la luna llena, éste mutara en una criatura que se transforma una vez al mes en hombre, pero que el resto del tiempo es un lobo –explicó James–. Pero ya te digo que no es algo muy común: los lobos suelen esquivar a los licántropos y los que no lo hacen no suelen sobrevivir al ataque...

- Pensaba que un licántropo transformado sólo era peligroso para las personas, no para otros animales –el tono de Peter contenía una leve acusación: como si insinuara que Sirius y James le habían ocultado información.

- Y así es, por eso te decimos que la existencia de un lobo-hombre es muy rara. El Ministerio de Magia lleva un registro de esas cosas desde 1711 y hasta ahora sólo consta de cuatro entradas –le tranquilizó Jesse.

- Bueno, pero de los registros del Ministerio no te puedes fiar demasiado –señaló Evy–. Te recuerdo que aquí tenemos dos animagos no registrados...

- Y una Onza supuestamente muerta –completó Remus–. Y además de eso, exigen que te registres en fase humana. Y para una noche al mes que tienen los pobres como humanos, no la van a malgastar yendo al Ministerio a registrarse...

- Resumiendo, que seguramente que hay más de cuatro de esas criaturas sueltas por el mundo –comprendió Peter.

- Lo que no entiendo es qué hace en Londres –Remus frunció la frente. En realidad, sí que se le ocurría el porqué habría ido a Londres, pero no estaba preparado para asumirlo.

Evy captó la vacilación ya que a ella también se le ocurría una buena razón: el lobo-hombre estaba siguiendo a su alfa, el licántropo que le mordió. Y si su alfa estaba en Londres o era Greyback o un miembro de la manada de Remus.

Racionalmente, prefería que Greyback no tuviera que ver con ello ya que aprovecharía la conexión con el animal para cultivar su naturaleza violenta. Pero emocionalmente, sabía que si el lobo-hombre era producto de un descuido de Remus o un miembro de su manada, su amigo lo llevaría fatal.

- ¿Por qué malgastaría su tiempo de humano? Para mí es igual de divertido ser humano que animal –trató de comprender Peter.

- Hay sensaciones que resultan más placenteras e intensas como humanos que como animales –si Remus no hubiese estado tan absorto en sus temores no habría respondido a su ratonil amigo de una forma tan franca y directa.

- ¿Qué sensaciones? –o al menos no lo habría hecho con Bell y James delante.

Al salir de su estupor, se dio cuenta del "error no forzado" (por usar palabras de Sirius) que acababa de cometer y miró hacia Evy en busca de ayuda, pero la Onza le miraba con la cabeza ladeada y expresión de curiosidad...

- Bueno, ya sabéis... –el licántropo hizo un gesto vago, sin querer entrar en el tema.

- No, no sabemos –insistió Bell presintiendo que al fin iba a tener la respuesta a la pregunta del millón de galeones¿cuál era la relación entre Jack y Remus?

- Ah, te refieres al sexo –comprendió de pronto Peter, justo la vez que no tenía que comprender nada.

- Pues...

- Pero eso es igual como humano que como animal –finalmente, Evy decidió apiadarse del conductor.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –los ojos de Jesse se entornaron: si ella sabía eso es que su relación con Edmund era más que un simple matrimonio por poderes.

- Oh, ya sabéis... He visto cosas –la Onza se encogió de hombros y habló con tono de desinterés.

- Evy, por favor, dime que esa cosa en concreto no la viste u hiciste con Sirius –suplicó James–. Es que por mi mente están cruzando unas imágenes muy raras cargadas de zoofilia.

- Pues claro que no fue con Sirius –se picó Evy. ¿Por qué sus amigos no se daban cuenta que para ella había más hombres en el mundo aparte de Sirius?

Mientras James suspiraba con alivio, Jesse apretó los puños ya que eso confirmaba sus peores temores.

En fin, si Edmund fuese un cardo borriquero, poner a Sirius desnudo en una bandeja de plata y servírselo calentito a Evy podría funcionar para recuperar a los dos. Pero si el misterioso y alcohólico Onza resultaba ser un tipo inteligente, fuerte y atractivo (el tipo de hombre que hacía que Evy perdiera los papeles y la ropa interior) la cosa estaría más jodida...

- ¿Podemos centrarnos en el lobo-hombre? –sugirió Remus antes de que los demás recordaran el tema de conversación anterior–. Habrá que atraparlo antes de que vuelva a salir de caza...

- O esperar a que haya luna llena y que Will o Sirius nos enseñen los mejores burdeles de la ciudad –todos miraron con sorpresa a la inocente Bell–. ¿Qué? Por lo que ha dicho Remus, es obvio que irá a lo que irá... Y no creo que sea tan difícil de distinguir entre los humanos a tiempo completo: será el que no se acostumbre a tener un pulgar oponible.

- Sí, pero quedan quince días para la luna llena –suspiró Evy como si ese fuera el menor de los problemas–. No podemos dejarle que salga a cazar durante dos semanas. Además, si es un lobo-hombre (os recuerdo que es sólo una hipótesis) a medida que se acerque la luna llena su comportamiento será más humano...

- Pero eso se supone que es bueno –intervino Jesse, asumiendo que si el carácter de los licántropos se volvía más lobuno al acercarse la luna llena, mostrándose más agresivos, los lobos-hombres funcionarían al contrario–. Se mostrará menos agresivo...

- Ah, ah... –negó Evy–, Eugénie LeCler...

- ¿Y esa quién es? –preguntó Remus molesto.

- Una Onza expulsada del Clan Mahutam que conocí en Nueva Orleáns y que... Ha visto muchas cosas, por resumir –explicó la castaña con un suspiro de paciencia–. El caso es que Eugénie persiguió a uno de esas criaturillas y me contó que al volverse más humano deja de cazar para alimentarse...

- ¡Pues genial! –se emocionó Peter, pensando que el animal dejaría de matar personas y descubriría las bondades de la comida basura.

- Y empezará a hacerlo por diversión. Como los humanos.

"Sobre todo, si Greyback es su alfa." Evy no lo dijo con palabras, pero sí en la elocuente mirada que le dedicó a Remus.

- Lo sé –contestó simplemente el licántropo, antes de mostrar una extraña sonrisa que no venía a cuento–. Empiezo a preferir que tu teoría de los dementores fuese cierta. Sonaba mejor que un lobo-hombre dispuesto a matar por diversión durante las semanas que quedan para la luna llena.

- ¿Y la falta de dientes? –preguntó Jesse–. ¡Espera! Lo tengo: Voldemort les ha regalado dentaduras postizas de acero inoxidable...

La discusión en el coche podía haberse prolongado durante horas de no ser porque afortunadamente llegaron a su destino. El coche aún no estaba frenado del todo cuando Peter pasó por encima de Jesse y James, casi aplastándoles en el proceso y se precipitó hacia la puerta trasera de su coche en su prisa por bajar de él a hacer recuento de daños.

Luego se acordó que su Porsche era un dos puertas y se apareció rápidamente en el exterior, pegó la nariz a la carrocería y empezó a revisarla pulgada a pulgada en busca de arañazos.

- Ay –exclamó cuando Evy casi le rompe la cara al abrir la puerta.

- Uy, perdona, que casi te doy –por el tono de la Onza, más parecía que se estaba lamentando de haber fallado que disculpándose.

Al captar la entonación, Remus y James le dedicaron sendas miradas de advertencia. Evy rodó los ojos e iba a añadir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Bell salió del coche y notó algo que no encajaba.

- ¿Y esa escoba? –la rubia señaló la extraña Barredora que había apoyada contra el porche de la casa de James–. Parece una Barredora Delta, pero viene marcada como una Barrendera Deta.

- He oído que en el sudeste asiático los magos se dedican a falsificar las escobas mágicas. aunque la Barrendera Deta no se lleva mucho en precio con la original –Jesse pareció meditar unos segundos la información que acababa de dar–. ¡Joder!

- ¿Qué? –se sobresaltaron los demás.

- Eso es que Isis ha vuelto. Sólo ella puede comprarse una escoba de imitación que es casi tan cara como la original –dedujo el metamorfomago.

Dejaron a Peter examinando su coche, aunque no sin que Evy y Remus le aclararan que lo del cadáver en el maletero era mentira, y entraron en la casa. Al instante, se vieron atraídos por el jaleo del salón, en medio de todo el lío, reconocieron las voces de Lily y Giselle.

- A ver, bonita, te lo digo una vez más a ver si tu neurona lo asimila: **Yo-no-sé-dónde-está-Sirius** –casi gritó la pelirroja, con su escasísima paciencia ya perdida por completo–. No es culpa mía si vas perdiendo a tu marido por todos lados...

- Lily, Lily –Loveday sacudió la cabeza, decepcionada por la poca sensibilidad de su amor platónico.

- ¿Ves? –Jack miró a Isis y abarcó con un gesto de su mano a Alice, Lily y Giselle–. A los dos años de casada, tú te habrás convertido en una de esas tres...

- No, porque mi futuro marido y yo tomamos toda suerte de precauciones anticonceptivas –Isis descartó la posibilidad de convertirse en la pelirroja y la joven regordeta, pero miró con preocupación a la castaña clara histérica–. No, Bífidus jamás me engañaría...

- Yo tampoco lo creo, tu prometido no es lo bastante guapo como para ser un pendón mujeriego –la tranquilizó Alice, su voz envenenada por la ofensa hacia su persona (más quisieran parecerse a ella y su Franie.)

- ¡Tú! –de pronto, Giselle percibió la presencia de una de sus rivales y volteó hacia Evy–. ¿Dónde está Sirius?

- Conmigo no –replicó la Onza, mientras abrazaba a Isis.

- Ays, que ganas tenía de verte... –suspiró la oriental–. Tenemos que tomarnos café un día para que me cuentes tus experiencias en la ultravida.

- Estoy impaciente –murmuró Evy con un tono que venía a decir más bien lo contrario.

- ¿Qué es eso de que te casas? –le preguntó Bell mientras ella e Isis intercambiaban los saludos de rigor.

- Pues eso, que me caso con el hombre más guapo, maravilloso, encantador, sexy, tractivo...

Es Bífidus –cortó Loveday, que no necesitaba oír la descripción del futuro Sr. Priestly una vez más.

- ¿En serio, Bífidus? –al igual que a sus amigas, a Jesse, Evy, Bell y Giselle les costó mucho situar todos esos adjetivos con la persona de Bífidus.

- ¿En serio, Prewett, Lockhart, Rosier, Regulus y...? –Isis vaciló mirando a Jesse y Giselle–. Vaya, a vosotros no os conozco parejas vergonzosas... Tenéis muy poca vida social.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se acuerda de que me enrollé con Lockhart menos yo? –le susurró Bell a Evy.

- Ah¿pero ese no era por mí? –se sorprendió la Onza.

- Es verdad, también iba por ti... Aunque teniendo en cuenta tu historial "Antes de Sirius", ha sido generosa –a regañadientes, la castaña le dio la razón a la rubia.

- ¡Le estamos organizando la despedida de soltera! –les informó Ámbar dando brinquitos de emoción mientras agarraba a Remus de la mano.

- Ya la he dicho que ella es demasiado pequeñaja como para que la dejen ir, pero no me hace caso... –Ryan le indicó con un gesto a su alfa que debía probar, por si él tenía más suerte.

- No pasa nada. Seguro que Isis quiere una despedida tranquila y Ámbar puede venir también. Aunque siempre he creído que eso de las despedidas de soltera es una horterada –Giselle se encogió de hombros–. Yo no la hice...

- Y mira lo bien que le fue: ahora ni sabe dónde está su marido –atacó Lily, sin dejar de meterle mano a James, que no entendía a qué venía esa repentina obsesión por su persona. No es que le molestara, pero para esas cosas, prefería la intimidad.

"Es por el quinto mes" le explicó Alice vocalizando las palabras sin llegar a decirlas en voz alta.

- Sirius está en casa de Hestia –informó Bell, en parte porque el timbre de su prima la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Después de eso, la castaña clara se calló, pero en sus ojos se leía la nueva humillación infligida por su negativa a dejar ir a Sirius.

Evy se lo tomó mejor, limitándose a alzar una ceja y sentarse al lado de Alice, aunque por dentro se daba de cabezazos sin saber si culparse a sí misma por no haberle retenido a su lado, a Loveday por interrumpir o a Dumbledore por mandarle a rescatar a su esposa con su amante...

- Pues aunque sea una horterada, yo quiero mi despedida soltera –Isis se cruzó de brazos y compuso la expresión exigente de una niña que quiere postre de chocolate–. Y quiero que sea tan guay como la de Lily, con todos esos tíos tan guapos y medio desnudos... –agregó sin notar las "discretas" señas de Jack y Bell para que no fuera por ahí.

- ¿Qué despedida de soltera de Lily? –quiso saber James con un tono acerado en la voz.

- Síp, esto va a ser divertido –Evy dejó que una de sus medias sonrisas maliciosas aflorara mientras contenía el impulso de chasquear los dedos y pedirle a Puck que le trajera un bol de palomitas.

Por su parte, Bell y Jack volvieron a estar de acuerdo en algo, en ese caso, en lo necesario que era para ambas camuflarse con el paisaje.

- Oh, vamos no pongas esa cara que no es para tanto –Lily apartó a Isis, que se había quedado paralizada por el pánico, y se encaró con James–. Ya sé que quedamos en que no habría despedida de soltera, pero las chicas se empeñaron.

En ese punto, Bell se puso a señalar a Jack con ambas manos mientras vocalizaba un "fue idea suya".

- Y claro, yo no les podía hacer ese feo –prosiguió Lily, hablando más y más deprisa debido a los nervios–. Pero vamos, que no fue nada del otro mundo: un par de tíos buenos en tanga cubiertos de aceite de bebé. Pasa que Isis se emocionó por eso de que la dejaron pasar a un local de mayores, gracias a que iba mi madre...

- Ah¿qué Verbena también fue? –por el tono del moreno de pelo revuelto aquella "traición" le dolía más que la de su esposa.

- Ella y Jack lo organizaron casi todo –informó Bell, dado que sus gestos habían pasado desapercibidos a todo el mundo.

- De todas formas, no es como si tú no hubieras tenido tu despedida de soltero. Recuerdo que esa noche quedasteis los chicos y seguro que Sirius organizó algo...

- Sirius no estaba de humor para organizar nada –cortó James, lanzándole una breve mirada a Evy.

- Oh, es verdad –Lily se tapó la boca con una mano–. ¿Ni siquiera una bailarina? –la pelirroja miró a Remus.

- No, pero trajo alcohol. _Mucho_ alcohol –contestó el licántropo.

- Bueno, bueno, pero eso ya es el pasado¿no? –intervino Isis al ver peligrar su despedida de soltera–. Esta vez os podéis ir todos con Bífidus y nosotras por nuestro lado... ¡Y todos tan felices!

- Y veremos tíos buenos en tanga cubiertos por aceite de bebé –Ámbar dio unos saltitos emocionada.

- Tú no, cielo, eres muy pequeña –negó Alice–. ¿No querrás terminar tan pronto con tu infancia?

- Ay, sí, por favor –suplicó la niña mientras Remus la agarraba y la besaba por el pelo en un gesto totalmente paternal.

- En fin, ya que hemos solucionado lo de la despedida, hablemos de cosas más serias –dijo el licántropo sin dejar de jugar con el pelo de su "hija"–. Deberíamos avisar a Dumbledore de nuestras sospechas.

- He conectado la red Flu a su casa está mañana. Podemos ir por ahí –ofreció James.

- En realidad, deberíamos ir ya –Lily tomó de encima de la mesa un pergamino en el que estaba impreso un indescifrable galimatías–. Dumbledore nos ha convocado a reunión en unos quince minutos. Frank y los Prewett se han llevado la mesa del garaje.

- Oh, asuntos de la Orden –Loveday rodó los ojos con expresión de aburrimiento antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.

- Pues mejor nos vamos. No quiero llegar tarde y que los mejores sitios estén cogidos –dijo Alice como quien habla de una final de Quidditch.

- Esto... –vaciló Ryan, que después de pasar tanto rato entre mujeres peligrosas se sentía algo cohibido–, me parece que tu marido dijo que te quedaras aquí descansando...

- No estoy cansada –en los ojos de la joven regordeta se leía claramente un "si-quieres-te-lo-demuestro-lanzándote-una-maldición-prohibida"–. Y creo que tengo derecho a ver el nuevo lugar de reunión. ¿Verdad? –Alice volteó hacia Remus y James, como retándoles a contradecirla.

- Cierto –confirmaron los dos.

- Pues eso –gruñó la embarazada, dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

- ¿Jack? –Remus alzó una ceja, invitándola a venir con ellos, mientras Giselle se preparaba para protestar, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a hacerlo, la licántropo negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo mucho trabajo –agregó la joven Sparrow–. A ver si entre tanto puedo convencer a esta loca oriental de que desista de casarse.

El licántropo asintió y, más rápido de lo que Giselle pudo predecir, volteó hacia Evy.

- Yo también me quedaré por aquí –la Onza se adelantó a la pregunta del castaño–. Ya me lo contaréis luego... Bueno, sí es que hay algo que me queráis contar.

- Ahora va y se hace la ofendida –musitó Jesse.

- ¡Ey! –protestó Evy cuando James decidió dejarse de sutilezas, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia la chimenea–. ¿Pero de qué vas?

- Sí¿de qué vas? –la apoyó Giselle, presa del pánico–. Ella no puede venir a la reunión. No sólo no es de la Orden, sino que encima pertenece a una familia que aún no ha tomado un bando claro en la guerra...

- Creo que el asesinar a cuarenta mortífagos en Anath se puede tomar como una elección de bando –cortó Lily.

"Bueno, también nos llevamos por delante algún auror molesto" estuvo a punto de soltar Evy, pero no era tan estúpida como para darle municiones a Giselle.

- En la reunión vamos a tratar cuestiones estratégicas, no nos podemos permitir el riesgo de que sean divulgadas por ahí –insistió la castaña clara.

- No te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que si alguien sabe guardar secretitos, esa es Evy –la tranquilizó Bell.

- Oye, que por mí no hace falta que discutáis. Que yo me quedo aquí tan tranquilita... –intervino la Onza en cuestión.

- Oh no, Evy, no... –negó James–. Estoy seguro que en cuanto Remus y yo nos demos la vuelta agarraras el Porsche de Peter y conducirás hasta Dover... Una estupidez, por supuesto, ya que en cuanto volvamos nos desapareceremos en tu busca, pero es que me da pereza ir hasta allí y volver...

- Pues no me sigas hasta Dover. De todas formas no iba a conducir hasta allí... –la Onza se encogió de hombros sin molestarse en negar el resto.

- No, si ya nos imaginamos que la idea era conducir hasta el aeropuerto y allí pillar el primer vuelo que saliera para el continente –replicó Remus mordazmente.

- ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo si no tiene pasaportes? –quiso saber Lily.

- Oh, sí que lo tiene... Se lo robó a la finada junto a la cartera cuando creyó que ni Jesse ni yo estábamos mirando.

- Que más bajo ya no se puede caer, guapa –le recriminó Jesse a la Onza.

- ¿Y cómo creéis que conseguí los demás? Y, de todas formas, no es como si ella necesitara ya su cartera –se defendió Evy.

- Encantadora. Voy a aparecerme con ella, si vamos por la red Flu, fijo que nos la juega –James volvió a arrastrar a la Onza, esta vez hacia la salida, mientras ella no dejaba de asegurar que se portaría bien.

- ¿Por qué no se puede quedar aquí? Nosotras la vigilamos –propuso Isis que quería empezar a investigar sobre el inframundo y tal.

- También tenemos que exponer nuestras conclusiones sobre el cadáver y pensar qué vamos a hacer con el responsable. Me extrañaría mucho que Evy no tuviera algo que decir sobre el tema...

Pero de nuevo Jesse se equivocaba con la Onza, ya que durante toda la reunión se mantuvo callada e imperturbable incluso ante las puyas de Giselle. Más tarde, ella lo denominó "actitud de oyente" a lo que Remus le contestó que "se dejara de chorradas y llamara a las cosas con su nombre: actitud de gata a punto de saltarle a los ojos a alguien en cuanto se fueran los testigos".

- Pues no, te aseguro que cuando estoy en actitud de sacarle los ojos a alguien me da igual si hay testigos o no –replicó Evy encogiéndose de hombros.

- A tu querida compañera de caza le tranquilizara saber eso –fue la respuesta del licántropo.

Y es que después de mucho debatir, y a la espera de que alguien les consiguiera los resultados de la autopsia, habían decidido separarse por grupos y recorrer la ciudad en busca del lobo-hombre.

- ¿Pero cómo lo reconoceremos? –preguntó Gideon Prewett.

- Será el chucho-lobo que te saltará al cuello e intentará quedarse con tu varita –contestó Sirius.

- Ah¿pero entonces tienen poderes mágicos? –la pregunta de Peter desató un apasionado debate sobre el hecho de que si el lobo habría sido mordido por un mago, al volverse humano tendría o no poderes.

Finalmente no llegaron a ninguna conclusión y se repartieron los equipos. Dumbledore, que tenía el día inspirado, fue el encargado de emparejarlos.

James con Remus. La idea era que hicieran las paces de una puñetera vez, pero cuando juntas a dos orgullosos cabezotas empecinados en que tienen razón mientras el otro está radicalmente equivocado, resulta complicado que encuentren un punto medio de acuerdo.

Para aliviar la tensión, Sirius, Will y Peter (que también formaban equipo de dos y medio) decidieron fusionar grupos. Al contrario que el Heredero de Gryffindor, los dos animagos habían recuperado rápidamente su relación con el licántropo, sólo Will seguía recelando por el tema de la relación con su hermana.

Bell con Gideon, para que pasaran un poco más de tiempo juntos e intentaran evitar lo que ya todo el mundo consideraba una ruptura cantada. Pero cuando una relación está en el filo de la navaja, al obligar a sus integrantes a pasar tiempo juntos lo más probable es que usen el susodicho filo de la navaja para cortarse mutuamente.

Afortunadamente, la rubia y Prewett eran demasiado civilizados para llegar a esos extremos, aunque la ruptura se produjo dos semanas más tarde, coincidiendo con la noche de luna llena. Bell se la anunció a Hestia y Evy según se sentó en la mesa que ambas chicas habían conseguido en el "Stupid Cupid".

El "Stupid Cupid" era uno de los garitos mágicos de moda en Londres, principalmente porque era de los pocos que se atrevía a abrir las noches de Luna llena a partir de las diez. El concepto del local era de lo más simple: parodiar los salones de té para parejitas "felices de la muerte".

Por esa razón las mesas eran más propias de una cafetería que de un típico pub y tanto paredes como techos y suelos estaba pintados en tonos pasteles y decorados con frescos, vidrieras y mosaicos que mostraban a Cupido asesinado por sus propias flechas de mil maneras diferentes.

Las noches de Luna Llena montaban la llamada "noche de las solteritas" que consistía básicamente en que por cada consumición o tabla de chupitos que pedía una "solterita" le regalaban un frasquito de poción anticonceptiva (se sospechaba que caducada).

En cuanto a Evy y Hestia... Todos se preguntaban en qué estaba pensando Dumbledore cuando las emparejó para la misión, sólo Giselle pareció encantada de la vida, convencida de que se matarían entre ellas, pero no...

Y es que las dos tenían demasiadas cosas en común como para mantener las hostilidades, cosa que no tardaron en descubrir.

- ¿Te importa que vayamos a comprar? Bueno, si te molesta voy sola, pero tengo que ir de todos modos... –anunció Hestia nada más se encontraron dispuestas a revisar el Zoo de Londres, por si acaso el animal se ocultaba entre sus colegas cautivos.

- Por mi vale –Evy se encogió de hombros. En realidad, no le apetecía irse de compras con ella más de lo que le apetecía ir al Zoo, pero al menos así la periodista le debería un favor.

Y uno de los gordos, pensó cuando ella y Hestia entraron en una tienda de ropa interior. Lo primero qué pensó era que la periodista estaba buscando nuevos modelitos con los que encandilar a su amante y que a lo mejor quería la opinión de la ex, pero cuando la vio dirigirse a la zona de las bragas de algodón y coger varios packs de tres en lugar de a la de los sensuales tangas, entendió de que iba la cosa.

- ¿Has roto con él? –preguntó asombrada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –se sorprendió Hestia aún más que ella.

- Es que yo al poco de cortar con Sirius hice lo mismo que tú. ¡Estaba ya hasta las narices de llevar tiras de encaje! En cuanto rompimos, me conseguí un par de bragas de abuela de esas... –contestó la Onza.

- Te entiendo. Con eso de que una se siente en la obligación de sorprenderle siempre, no puede repetir conjuntos –Hestia le tendió sus compras a la dependienta y sacó algunas libras para pagar.

- Si es que quedan en condiciones de repetir el conjunto, porque, cuando estábamos juntos, me rompió más de una.

- Ay, sí, es que cuando el niño se entusiasma.

- Me parece que acabamos de asistir al inicio de una gran amistad –le comentó la dependienta a su compañera en cuanto las vio irse.

- Sí y yo me temo que por ahí hay un chico que va a terminar paranoico perdido –predijo la compañera.

Y no se equivocaba: Sirius estaba de los nervios. Estaba claro que él era el único tema de conversación que ambas chicas podían tener y, conociéndolas, seguro que se ponían a hablar de lo malo, sus escasísimos cuatro defectos...

Aunque Giselle lo llevaba aún peor que él. Estaba segura que ese par de... ninfómanas se habían unido para conspirar contra ella. ¡A saber que maldades planeaban a solas¿Y si le ofrecían a Sirius un trío¡Ella no podía competir de ninguna manera contra eso!

- ¿Y cómo ha sido? –preguntó Evy mientras Hestia se retiraba discretamente para conseguir algo de beber y dejarlas algo de intimidad.

- Por la ropa que llevo puesta –y Bell no quería pensar que hubiera pasado si en vez de ponerse sus discretos vaqueros y su camiseta palabra de honor se hubiera plantado los modelitos de sus amigas–. De todas formas, la cosa venía de largo. Me temo que a él le gustaría que fuera más como... otro tipo de mujer.

- Ya, más como Giselle¿no? –dedujo Evy–. He visto como la mira cuando ni Sirius ni tu miráis –agregó al ver el gesto de sorpresa de la rubia–. Claro que a ti te gustaría que Gideon... ¿Era Gideon, no?

- Sí –confirmó Bell temiéndose por donde quería ir la Onza.

- Bueno, pues que a ti te gustaría que Gideon fuera otra persona. Una que debe estar de lo más peluda en estos momentos...

- Remus ya no me interesa. Sólo lo considero un amigo...

- A Lily y a mi también nos consideras de esa forma y no nos miras igual –apuntó maliciosamente la Onza.

- Bueno, pues si te vas a sentir mejor empezaré a hacerlo –contestó la rubia, sin entrar al pique–. Y no eres la única que ha notado miradas incendiarias: las que os lanzáis Sirius y tú son para preparar una barbacoa.

- Que su culo es una maravilla resulta innegable –contestó Evy sin inmutarse demasiado–. Y si lo tengo al alcance no voy a dejar de mirarlo, pero no hay más que eso...

¿De qué habláis? –Hestia hizo acto de presencia cargada con una tabla de chupitos de todos los colores que pueda tener un líquido y algunos que no debería tener un líquido.

- Del culo de Sirius –replicó rápidamente Bell, por avergonzar a su amiga.

- Mmm. Simplemente insuperable –Hestia hizo un gesto como de chuparse los dedos.

- No creas, he visto yo uno por ahí que es escultural –Evy esbozó su clásica sonrisa maliciosa, recordando el culo de Edmund–. Cualquier día os lo presento...

- Además, aunque mirara a Remus de alguna manera rara, no es como si él me devolviera las miradas –insistió Bell.

- ¡Claro que lo hace! –protestaron las castañas a la vez.

- Ahora que lo pienso, es normal que los mortífagos nos lleven tanta ventaja, teniendo en cuenta a lo que todos nos dedicamos en las reuniones –Hestia acompañó su meditación de un chupito color rojo fresón.

- ¡Que no me mira! Está encandilado con Jack –Bell iba a engullir un chupito dorado, pero al notar el color lo cambió por uno azul marino.

- Oh, vamos, no seas cría. Ya oíste lo que significa su relación con Jack para él: un subidón hormonal en las cercanías de la Luna Llena... Ojo, que Jack me cae de puta madre, aunque creo que se le ha subido la licantropía a la cabeza. Pero también creo que se engaña porque Remus no es para ella –para coronar el discurso, Evy se tragó un chupito verde lima–. Espero que Ryan crezca pronto y le abra los ojos...

- Sí, porque hay que ver cómo la mira ese también –concordó Hestia–. Pero será mejor que dejemos la terapia y nos concentremos en la caza. Son las doce, la hora punta, nuestro esquivo lobo-hombre debe estar al caer...

- ¿Estáis seguras de que va a venir? –Bell no había mostrado mucha fe en el plan de Evy y Hestia (ni ninguno de los demás miembros de la Orden, sobre todo los masculinos, si a eso vamos).

- Pues claro –Hestia se bebió otro chupito y se preparó para soltar la misma explicación que había soltado lo menos veinte veces a lo largo del día–. Si nuestro lobo-hombre quiere guerra, aquí fijo que la encuentra. Después de todo, no creo que este en disposición de contratar a una prostituta de lujo, si acaso para invitar a unas copas... Y lo que más me jode es que Sirius y Will duden de la brillantez de mi plan cuando ellos saben que funcionará porque han sido asiduos de este lugar...

- Creo que es más bien que no soportan que unas mujeres les roben el protagonismo, como sugirió Lily. La prueba es que, en vez de cuidar a los licántropos como dijeron que harían, están en la mesa del fondo y no nos quitan los ojos de encima –Evy señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro a una mesa pegada a la pared, donde un trío de estudiantes universitarios totalmente anodinos tomaban un par de cervezas sin apartar la vista de ellas.

- ¿Son Will y Sirius?

- Con Jesse y James. Ya se ha debido hartar de fingir que quiere hacer las paces con Remus. Disculpe –la Onza paró a un camarero que pasaba por allí y señaló discretamente la mesa–. ¿Podría llevarles un Scooby Doo a los de la mesa del fondo?

- Esto.. lo lógico es que sean los chicos los que inviten –vaciló el camarero.

- Ya, pero nosotras muy lógicas no somos. Además, nos suenan de algo... –explicó Bell.

- Pero un Scooby Doo –insistió el camarero y con razón: el Scooby Doo era el nombre que daban en el local al chocolate con leche y una nube de nata. Generalmente, lo servían como desayuno y en la hora light.

- Lo sabemos. Tú lleváselo –le tranquilizó Hestia.

&·&·&

- ¿Por qué tiene que acercarse tanto a ella? Seguro que se inclina para mirarle el escote –gruñó Sirius, bajo la apariencia de un estudiante rubio de Harvard.

- Con el ruido que hay aquí será la única forma de oírla –suspiró Will, que también iba de estudiante de Harvard pero en pelirrojo.

- Y no lleva tanto escote –agregó Jesse.

- Y ella ni se ha fijado en él. No como Lily, que no para de hablar de lo emocionada que está con la despedida de soltera de Isis...

- Pero eso es porque le apetecerá salir y tener una noche de diversión normal con sus amigas, cosa que no ha disfrutado desde que se casó contigo. No tienes motivos para estar celoso –descartó Sirius con un gesto de su mano.

- Y de los tíos buenos en tanga untados en aceite de bebé que verá allí –concluyó James con un gruñido.

- Oh –después de eso, el falso rubio de Harvard dio un trago a su botellín de cerveza sin saber qué más añadir.

- Chicos, el camarero viene hacia aquí. Con unas consumiciones... –por el tono de Will, más que bebidas parecía que las chicas les mandaban unos mortífagos a sueldo.

- Las Señoritas de la mesa tres –en ese punto, las tres aludidas les saludaron con la mano– les mandan unos Scoobby Doo.

- Vale, genial, gracias –Will despachó rápidamente al camarero antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros con el semblante lleno de preocupación–. Nos han descubierto. Os dije que nos reconocerían...

- No seas negativo, a lo mejor hemos ligado –les animó Jesse.

- Ah¿así que las señoritas han venido aquí buscando marcha en vez de trabajar? –se pico Sirius.

- Sirius, no vuelvas a empezar con tu vena celosa, que ya cansas... –se picó James.

- Lo habré aprendido de ti –le replicó el temporalmente rubio con una mirada envenenada.

- ¡Chicos, agua! .¡Agua! –gritó Will de repente.

- Sí, ya... Ahora mismo se la pedimos al camarero. Mira que quemarte con el chocolate... –James no estuvo realmente interesado en la frase de Will, le molestaba más la frasecita que le acababa de soltar su amigo del alma.

- Que no, chicos, que no he bebido, que digo que... Bueno, da igual, decía que nos largáramos porque las chicas estaban viniendo para la mesa pero ya da lo mismo. Total, las tenemos ya aquí... –Will señaló hacia la mesa donde momentos antes estuvieron las chicas y que ahora estaba vacía ya que las chicas se acercaban a ellos–. Os dije que nos reconocerían...

&·&·&

_Unas horas antes, en Anath_.

- Vaya, tienes mucho mejor aspecto que antes de ayer. Parecías la hermana perdida de los Jackson Five.

Joy miró con muy mala cara a Edna por esa frase. Vale, sí, admitía que cuando salió de la celda de desintoxicación estaba desastrosa. Eso, sin entrar a definir su aliento... ¡Pero ella jamás parecería de la familia de Janet Jackson!

Como la respuesta que le iba a dar a la Onza de pelo cobrizo no era agradable, Joy se sirvió un café bien cargado y se sentó en la mesa.

- En serio¿cómo lo llevas? –preguntó la Onza con tono serio.

- Mal. Acabo de enterarme que no volveré a mantener relaciones sexuales en la vida –contestó la bruja con un gruñido.

- ¿Y eso?

- Por lo visto, los adictos rehabilitados nunca estamos realmente rehabilitados y corremos el peligro de sustituir una adicción con otra. Así que tengo que esperar un tiempo prudencial hasta que pueda volver a tener una relación –Joy revolvió con saña el azúcar.

- Define tiempo prudencial –pidió Edna.

- Por lo visto, primero tengo que comprarme una planta. Si logro que sobreviva, un año, me compro una mascota... Y no, no vale adoptaros a uno de vosotros –aclaró Joy al notar que su interlocutora iba a hacer una sugerencia–. Y la tengo que mantener viva otro año (sin que se muera la planta en el proceso). Y, cuando, hayan pasado dos hermosos años, a lo mejor estoy preparada para volver a tener una cita.

- Bueno, tú lo has dicho, son dos años... –trató de animarla la Onza.

- Soy un desastre con los animales y las plantas. Mi profesora de Herbología hizo una fiesta en cuanto deje la asignatura. Lo mismo que el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas si la hubiese escogido –suspiró Joy.

Antes de que Edna hiciera otro amago de animarla, llegó Eirene con su pequeña Erin y Elvis, el hijo de siete años de la propia Edna, dispuesta a prepararles la clásica merienda de pan con Nocilla.

- Oh, oh –pensó Edna mientras Joy rodaba los ojos con aburrimiento, prediciendo la que vendría a continuación.

- Mmmm –Eirene arrugó la frente mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan de molde–, veo que Emori y tu seguís insistiendo en comprar el pan integral. ¡No veis que a los niños les gusta blanco!

- No, a mí me da igual –contradijo Elvis, como hacía siempre aunque ni su madre ni su tía le hicieran el menor caso.

En cuanto a Erin, de momento a lo único que la bebita prefería hincarle sus recién salidos dientes de leche era a su colita de jaguar, que se la quedaba perenne cuando pasaba de felina a humana.

Mientras las dos Onzas se enzarzaban en una más que repetida discusión, Joy apretó los párpados y removió su café. Eso no era lo que ella esperaba cuando llegó a Anath.

En fin, estaba con los Worstblood.

Edna Worstblood, la pechugona pelirroja que estaba a su lado, se había quedado embarazada con quince años de un hombre que se casó con otra más rica. Fue póster central de play boy con dieciocho años recién cumpliditos y en la actualidad, dirigía la mayor cadena de gimnasios especializados en aeróbic-strip de la costa oeste norteamericana.

Eirene Worstblood, la rubia de ojos azules que apoyaba las palmas de las manos en la mesa, había tenido una hija con su medio hermano. Y ambos estaban casados con otras personas.

Emori Watoru, el moreno de ojos rasgados que llegaba en esos momentos, era el heredero del Clan de magos-Onzas-samuráis más poderoso de Japón. Guardianes de maldiciones oscuras tan poderosas que le pondrían los dientes largos al mismísimo Voldemort y, de ellas, el Harakiri era el diamante más pequeño de la colección.

En cuanto a Edmund Worstblood, el castaño de ojos verde-dorados que se sentaba en esos momentos en la mesa, después de ser expulsado de su escuela de Magia a los dos meses de haber ingresado en ella, fue tomado bajo la tutela de Ariel, el mejor médico para semihumanos del mundo. Luego, tras ser expulsado de los Mahutam sin haber llegado a cumplir los diecisiete, se había convertido en mercenario: robos, asesinatos. Todo por encargo.

Y también estaba la silenciosa Escila, siempre ocultando su cara entre su cortina de pelo negro. De ella no se sabía ni su nombre verdadero ni su edad, sólo que su difunto marido Richard Rufford la hizo pasar por torturas indecibles, debido a lo cual no se fiaba de ningún hombre. Salvo de Edmund y Elvis.

En fin, cuando se vio rodeada de esos seres, Joy se imaginó inmersa en un mar de oscuras intrigas, sórdidas pasiones, magia negra... Vamos, de buen material para su próxima novela.

¿Y en lugar de eso que se encontró?. ¡Con unas vulgares peleas domésticas por el pan de molde!

- Deja el pan de molde, Eirene, y preocúpate por cómo vas a decirle a Evy lo que pasó en la inauguración del garito de Ámsterdam hace ya casi dos semanas –Edmund recogió a la pequeña Erin del suelo y le quitó la colita de la boca.

Eirene tembló. En realidad no era a Evy a quien se le tenía que dar explicaciones, ella al final se terminaba tomando en broma todas las babosadas que su hermana o cualquiera de sus compañeros hacia con sus garitos.

El problema era Edmund: él se había visto pobre, pero pobre de verdad, y no perdonaba ningún fallo que pudiera poner en peligro los ingresos mensuales de la "familia".

- No fue del todo culpa mía. ¿Cómo iba a saber que el proveedor de bebidas no me proporcionaría productos de calidad? –se defendió Eirene.

- Metanol puro. Ni siquiera etanol de garrafón, metanol. Veintisiete afectados –informó Emori divertido, mientras Joy sofocaba una carcajada: eso sí era material de novela.

- Pero todos evolucionaron favorablemente. ¡Hasta los que se quedaron ciegos recuperaron la vista! –se apresuró a hacer constar Eirene.

- Y treinta denuncias. ¡Y subiendo! –siguió el Onza-mago-samurai.

- Pero todo se solucionará. El fallo fue el proveedor, porque el concepto de local era genial. La próxima vez saldrá mejor –concluyó la rubia de ojos azules con una sonrisa beatífica.

- Sí, vale –gruñó Edmund, no muy convencido antes de voltear hacia Joy y tenderle a la pequeña Erin. La bruja la recogió como si se tratara de una Quaffle–. Procura mencionárselo a Evy cuando la veas... A ver si así se da cuenta que es imprescindible que se deje de gilipolleces y vuelva.

- Cosa que sucederá en unos cuantos años –concluyó Joy mientras Edna, que sí que sabía como coger a un bebé, tomaba en brazos a Erin.

- Bueno, yo esperaba que tú y Escila llegarais a Londres hoy mismo. Pero si prefieres ir más despacio...

- ¿Yo? –Escila rompió su mutismo acostumbrado. La idea de ir a Londres, lleno de niebla y hombres, le resultaba espeluznante.

- Sí, como parte de vuestros respectivos programas de rehabilitación. Escila procurará que Joy se porte bien y se mantenga alejada de cualquier tipo de droga, especialmente de la sangre de vampiro...

- ¡No necesito niñera! Me portaré bien –protestó Joy.

- A la vez que deberás estar rodeada de hombres todo el tiempo –prosiguió Edmund.

- Eso suena muy bien –ronroneó su hermana Edna.

- Y Joy debes asegurarte que no les apuñale, golpee, envenene, dispare, maldiga, queme, ahogue, asfixie, degüelle... Vamos, que no sufran ningún daño.

- También sería conveniente que no la dejaras acercarse a los cortaúñas. No sabes lo que es capaz de hacer con ellos –le aconsejó Emori con su tono divertido, aunque le dedicó a Escila una extraña mirada como de orgullo y algo más...

- No quiero ir a Londres –se negó Escila.

- Vale, yo me apunto –se ofreció Eirene, impaciente por verse rodeada de hombres.

- No, irá ella. Es una Orden. Preparaos y cuando tengáis todo lo necesario me avisáis y os largáis –con esta orden directa, Edmund se levantó de la mesa y se largo del atrio.

- Sip, tiene un culo espectacular. Lástima lo de la mala leche –suspiró Edna.

- No deberías decir esas cosas del culo de tu hermano –opinó Eirene melindrosamente.

- Y precisamente tú eres la más adecuada para reprochármelo –replicó mordazmente la Onza de pelo cobrizo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–––––––––––

Y eso es todo por una temporadita. O temporadaza... (¡Qué gracioso! Existe la palabra.) No, en serio, espero que para la próxima vez se me dé mejor... Ya os digo que el 15 está (al fin) encarrilado, así que si el 16 no me da mucha guerra en Noviembre volveré con vosotras.

Sí, vale, ya sé que lo de Noviembre suena lejano, pero luego se pasa volando, de hecho, ya están empezando a vender los disfraces para Hallowen... Aunque también es verdad que, para los centros comerciales, la Navidad empieza en noviembre así que...

Y hablando de acontecimientos, felicidades atrasadas a los cumpleañeros de septiembre: Jessica, Siriuslover27 (agosto, pero cuenta),

Bueno, dejemos de lado esos temas y vamos a concentrarnos en las aclaraciones del capi de hoy:

Obviamente, el Doctor House no existía como serie en 1980, pero el anacronismo me salió sin pensarlo. Y ya a estas alturas, uno más...

"Stupid Cupid" es el nombre de una canción perteneciente a la banda sonora de Princesa por Sorpresa, aunque creo que es una versión de una canción de Connie Francis...

Y, para el final, lo más complejo: el tema del lobo-hombre. Vale, a lo mejor me flipe mucho cuando escuché por primera vez la canción de La Unión de "Lobo-hombre en París" y luego al combinarlo con "El Prisionero de Azkabán" ya lo terminé de arreglar, pero a mi no me parece una hipótesis tan descabellada (dentro de ciertos parámetros).

Si bien es cierto que, según Rowling, los licántropos transformados son más peligrosos para los humanos que para los animales pienso que: a) hay algunos que son peligrosos para el mundo en general (ejem, Greyback) y b) si un animal los ataca, fijo que se defienden.

Vale, habrá poco lobos dispuestos a atacar a un licántropo en plena fase lunar, pero pocos no es ninguno...

Y eso es todo, por ahora.

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia.

Mil besos de palmera de chocolate blanco con pedacitos de chocolate negro.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy y Karen Black.


	15. Luna de monstruos

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo va noviembre? A mi no me está gustando demasiado por ahora, pero mejor no hablar muy alto: diciembre va a ser aún peor.

No me hagáis mucho caso, cuando ando en fase negativa no hay quien me aguante. Los problemas laborales son un asco...

Y eso me lleva a una cuestión: ahora mismo estoy agobiadísima, si me pongo a contestar RR voy a tardar una semana más en actualizar. He estado preguntando a un par de chicas por el MSN en plan emergencia (gracias Anvi, Maka, Analianopolis y Jessica por vuestra colaboración) y tres de ellas me dijeron que por esta vez no les importaba que no contestara a los RR.

De todas formas, después del capi están nombradas todas las personas que dejaron RR y respondidas las dudas más acuciantes que había en ellos.

Además esto es en plan experimental: podéis decirme que opináis de esta decisión, decirme que método prefiráis... Lo que queráis contarme: vía RR, MP o muchas tenéis mi MSN.

Y dicho todo esto... ahí os va el capi, gracias por vuestra paciencia.

**Prácticamente arte 15.**

**Luna de monstruos.**

En principio, le había parecido buena idea, pero en esos momentos Evy no era capaz de recordar ni por qué lo pensó ni cómo no predijo el final de la situación.

Vale, sí, la idea había sido divertida: según llegó a la mesa, se sentó en el regazo de Will, por hacer rabiar a Sirius. Lo que ella no tenía calculado era que al ex prefecto se le había recordado esa noche lo posesivo, celoso y agresivo que podía ser Sirius en lo referente a Evy y no le apetecía provocar al moreno, así que al castaño le faltó tiempo para prácticamente lanzarla como una quaffle al regazo de Sirius.

Tanto el animago como la Onza parpadearon con sorpresa durante unos segundos, aunque por motivos diferentes: Ella, porque no podía creer que su amigo íntimo, con el que había compartido tantas cosas (sesión de vómitos conjunta incluida) le hiciera esa putada; él, porque no esperaba semejante ofrenda de paz, teniendo en cuenta la actitud desafiante que Will tuvo al respecto las pasadas semanas.

- ¡Will! –protestó finalmente Evy en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión.

- Oh, no, nada de "Will" –el aludido negó con la cabeza–. Hoy no estoy de humor para hacer rabiar a Sirius. Además, a cada segundo que pasa estoy más convencido de que la luna llena también afecta negativamente al humor de los animagos...

- Te está bien empleado –canturreó Jesse burlonamente.

- ¿Y a vosotras qué os pasa? .¿Vais invitando a cubatas a desconocidos para luego sentaros en su regazo? –gruñó James–. Se supone que estáis trabajando...

- Y también se supone que vosotros estáis cuidando de Remus y su manada –señaló Bell sin amedrentarse. Por alguna razón, en cuanto se quedaba sin novio, le resultaba más fácil enfrentarse con "su hermano" James.

- Ellos están bien, a salvo en su casa. Sois vosotras las que necesitáis vigilancia...

Las tres chicas bufaron con incredulidad. Lo cierto es que una Onza, una auror y una ayudante de Rita estaban más que curtiditas y preparadas para lo que fuera.

- Vamos, James, sólo porque estás picado con Lily por el tema de la despedida de soltera de Isis no tienes que pagarlo con nosotras –Bell optó por sonreír y no darle a su amigo una respuesta más acerada.

- Tiene razón –Sirius cortó a James antes de que él pudiera hablar. Después de unos minutos con Evy en el regazo se le veía de muy buen humor.

- Pero, aún así, no pueden ir invitando a desconocidos a... –el moreno de pelo revuelto trato de atacar por otro lado.

- Sabíamos que erais vosotros –hizo constar Hestia.

- Además, que tú, Bell, tienes novio...

- Ya no –esa respuesta sí que logró que James desistiera del discurso. Hasta Sirius apartó su atención de Evy unos instantes (para gran alivio de la Onza) y miró a la rubia.

- ¿Has cortado con Gideon? –se sorprendieron ambos merodeadores y Jesse a la vez.

- ¡Joder, ya era hora de que entraras en razón! –aplaudió a la vez Will, ganándose una mirada de censura de los otros hombres que de todas formas ignoró–. ¡Y justo a tiempo para ganar la apuesta que hice con Benjy!

- ¿Hiciste una apuesta con Benjy sobre Bell, nuestra Bell, y Gideon? –preguntó amenazadoramente James.

- ¿Ves lo que te decía antes sobre la luna llena y los animagos? –le dijo confidencialmente el joven Sparrow a Evy. Vamos, todo lo confidencialmente que puedes hablarle a una chica que está sentada en el regazo de otro mago.

- Espero que invites. Es lo menos... –le dijo Bell a modo de advertencia.

- ¿Y cómo lo llevas? –quiso saber Sirius, antes de que James volviera al ataque.

- Bien, como ha dicho Will con sus propias palabras, era algo cantado –la rubia se encogió de hombros–. Hemos tenido una charla bastante civilizada y nos hemos dado cuenta de que...

Bell se interrumpió a media frase al captar un discreto gesto de Evy para que no continuara. Bueno, todo lo discreta que puede ser una chica sentada en el regazo del chico que no debe captar dicha seña, vamos, que Sirius lo notó y soltó una carcajada.

- Vaya, pensaba que yo era el único que había captado las miraditas que intercambian Giselle y Gideon –comentó el animago con tono indiferente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices así? –Evy arrugó la frente.

- ¿Así?. ¿Cómo?

- Como si no te importara lo más mínimo.

- Es que no me importa lo más mínimo.

- ¡Ja! –contestó irónicamente la Onza en tono de "no me lo creo".

- Evy, que es verdad... –le aseguró Hestia–. No sabes las ganas que tiene de librarse de Gigi.

Sirius le iba a dedicar una mirada de agradecimiento a su ex amante por su apasionada defensa, pero entonces reparó en que Hestia dijo "Gigi". Y sólo Evy llamaba así a su esposa... Vamos, que sus ex se habían hecho aún más amigas de lo que él pensaba.

- Eso dice ahora... Pero seguro que si llega a su casa y la sorprende con otro hombre, monta la escena de celos más sangrienta de la historia –la Onza miró de soslayo al aludido, como retándolo a contradecirla.

- Pues no, nena, no. Descorcharía champagne sin pensarlo dos veces... –y, por supuesto, Sirius se apresuró a corregirla–. Es algo que he prometido. Cosa que me recuerda...

Sin concluir la frase, el merodeador se levantó con la delicadeza suficiente como para que la chica no se cayera al suelo, sino que se levantara con él.

- ¿A dónde vais? –James los contempló con suspicacia. Él mismo estaba a favor de la reconciliación de la parejita, pero aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

- A la barra. A ver si consigo un par de cañas –Sirius aferró a la Onza por la cintura y la arrastró hacia allí pasando por alto sus protestas.

- Es que se las debe –Bell se apresuró a explicarles a sus compañeros la historia de la corona de girasoles que alguien mandó al funeral de Regulus–. A la madre de Sirius le molestó, tanto, tanto, tanto que Sirius prometió que si encontraba al que la envió, le invitaría a unas cañas...

- Y, desde que Evy está viva, es obvio que fue ella quien mandó esa corona –tras completar la frase de la rubia, James lanzó un vistazo a sus dos amigos.

Evy se había sentado en un taburete junto a la barra y Sirius se las había apañado para arrinconarla entre él y la misma. Aunque ella no parecía estar muy disgustada con su situación: los dos estaban hablando animadamente cuando el camarero les pasó un botellín de cerveza de mantequilla a cada uno.

- Me alegro de que al fin Evy se esté comportando razonablemente. Aunque picar a Sirius era divertido –concedió Will.

- No te hagas ilusiones, está así porque se ha tomado unos chupitos. Cuando se le pase volverá a ser la víbora fría que ha rondado por aquí últimamente –negó Jesse.

- Hablando un poco de lo que nos ha traído aquí¿cómo reconoceremos al lobo-hombre? Ahora es humano... –señaló Will.

- Es cierto, eso es una parte de vuestro plan que ni Evy ni tú nos habéis explicado –Bell volteó hacia Hestia con curiosidad.

- Bueno, no creo que sea muy difícil. Según lo que me ha contado Evy que le contó la tal Eugenie, son unos seres bastante... directos. Creo que lo más seguro es que el tío llegue (será alto y delgado) y dé un vistazo al local, como buscando una presa...

Hestia no podía saberlo porque estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero Jesse, Bell y James, que estaban frente a ella, observaron como un joven alto, de pelo largo de un color asombrosamente blanco entraba en el Stupid Cupid y derramaba una mirada depredadora sobre el local.

Los ojos eran de un castaño muy oscuro y pasaron sobre Bell, Hestia y Evy descartándolas de inmediato antes de fijarse en una joven rubia en el extremo opuesto del local.

- Una vez elegida la presa, irá directo hacia ella y, como no tiene tiempo para sutilezas, la agarrará y le meterá la lengua hasta el paladar... ¿Se puede saber qué estáis mirando que es tan interesante? –gruñó la periodista al darse cuenta, al fin, de que las miradas de sus compañeros de mesa estaban fijas en un punto a sus espaldas.

- A nuestro chico-chucho haciendo exactamente lo que tú has dicho que haría. ¡No os volváis! –les advirtió Jesse al notar que Hestia y Will volteaban a mirar.

- Ops, eso ha debido de doler –se solidarizó James cuando la rubia elegida por el lobo-hombre le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

- Le está bien empleado, por elegir a esa antes que a cualquiera de nosotras tres –Bell casi rió al ver que el novio de la chica (un gorila tamaño cuatro por cuatro) se acercaba al flacucho joven crujiendo los nudillos.

- No podemos dejar que le hagan daño. Lo necesitamos vivo y en perfectas condiciones –les recordó Will, que junto a Hestia, había desatendido el consejo de Jesse y había volteado a mirar.

- Aunque no es como si él dejara en perfectas condiciones a aquella pobre chica –señaló Hestia.

- Pero tampoco ha habido más víctimas en las pasadas dos semanas. ¡Vaya! –se sorprendió Bell a la vez que todo el local.

Y es que nunca habían pensado que ese joven de apariencia delgada y frágil, pudiera tumbar de un solo golpe al gorila. El novio de la rubia alzó la cabeza del suelo durante unos segundos, pero el golpe había sido tan fuerte que la volvió a dejar caer, completamente aturdido.

La rubia motivo de la pelea se quedó tan impresionada que decidió darle una nueva oportunidad a su admirador, pero el chico ya no parecía interesado en ella, sino en una morena, extrañamente familiar para la panda, que se le acercó seductoramente.

Tras intercambiar unas breves palabras, el lobo-hombre pasó su brazo en torno a la cintura de la morena y salió con ella del local.

- Oh, oh... Sí que es hábil –Will dejó escapar un silbido de sincera admiración.

- ¿A alguien más le resultaba familiar esa chica? –preguntó Jesse con la vista fija en el lugar por el que se fueron.

- Yo sé que la he visto antes, pero no recuerdo dónde –Bell había cerrado los ojos tratando de concentrarse.

- ¿No deberíamos seguirlos? Vamos, sería una pena que ya que hemos encontrado al lobo-hombre lo perdiéramos –mientras hablaba, Hestia ya estaba en pie poniéndose la chaqueta y sacando el dinero para pagar las consumiciones.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos? –Jesse señaló hacia Evy y Sirius componiendo un mohín de pena. Justo cuando se estaban comportando de forma tan amistosa...

- No les digas nada –James había golpeado la mano de Bell y peleaba con ella para pagar la cuenta. Finalmente, Will se hartó, cogió la nota y se fue a pagarla a la caja–. Llevo el espejo para avisarle si acaso fueran necesarios...

- ¿No estáis llevando lo de juntarlos de nuevo demasiado lejos? –vaciló Hestia mientras se dirigían a la puerta donde ya les esperaba Will.

- Créeme, si les cortamos el rollo, será aún peor –aseguró Bell viendo a la pareja–. Estoy con James: mientras no los necesitemos que sigan a lo suyo...

- Y ni se han dado cuenta que nos vamos –agregó Will.

Salir al exterior fue algo más difícil de lo esperado debido al número de personas que se agolpaban en la puerta, tratando de entrar. Una vez afuera, James se apresuró a lanzar un conjuro rastreador...

- Mmm –musitó al ver la dirección que tomaba el conjuro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Hestia arrugó la frente al oír el tono del moreno de pelo revuelto.

- Va hacia donde estaba el Admiral's Arms –contestó Bell por su hermano postizo–. No me gusta...

- Puede que sea una coincidencia –sugirió Will sin dejarse llevar por el pánico.

Pero a medida que iban siguiendo el rastro que marcaba el conjuro, dicha conjetura iba perdiendo peso. Y todos se iban preocupando más por la morena desconocida¿querría el lobo–-hombre tenerla para cenar junto a una panda de amigos vampiros?

- No lo entiendo: los lobos en general odian a los vampiros. Todos los sentidos de ese cánido deben estar chirriando a medida que se acerca al antro de vampiros –comentó Jesse.

- A no ser que esté compinchado con ellos –apuntó Will–. Aunque eso no cuadra por ningún lado...

- ¡Ahí está el Admiral's Arms! –susurró Bell–. Bueno, o lo que queda de él...

Y, entre las ruinas, había al menos veinte vampiros sedientos de sangre rodeando a la parejita feliz.

- Creo que va siendo hora de avisar a Sirius y Evy –James rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar el espejo que usaba para comunicarse con Sirius.

&·&·&

Por primera vez desde que se reencontraron en Austria, Sirius tenía la sensación de que las cosas con Evy iban por el buen camino. Sí, la tensión sexual estaba allí, pero difuminada en una confortable nube de cordialidad.

Por supuesto, el merodeador achacaba la buena disponibilidad de la Onza a que había cambiado su cerveza por un tequila con kiwi. Eso era, sin duda, lo que sumado a los chupitos previos había conseguido que Evy no protestara demasiado ante lo cerca que estaba de ella.

Claro que siempre podía haber recurrido a la socorrida excusa del "hay mucha gente y por eso tengo que arrimarme tanto", aunque habría echado por tierra todos sus esfuerzos por demostrarle a Evy lo maduro que era. ¿Cómo si no se podía explicar que él mismo hubiera sacado el tema de Regulus?

Le había pedido a Evy que le contara la historia de la corona de girasoles y, en esos momentos, se esforzaba por controlar tanto sus ganas de tocarla como su ataque de celos multidireccional.

¿Pero por qué tenía que estar tan guapa esa noche?. ¿Y por qué le mando girasoles a Regulus?. ¿Y por qué fue a recogerlos con Edmund?. ¿Y por qué el tal Emori les prestó su todoterreno para ello? .¿Y por qué se empeñaba en que los coches eran mejores que las motos? .¿Y dónde encajaba el misterioso Jasper en todo eso?

- Y eso es todo... –Evy concluyó la historia encogiéndose de hombros–. Ya te dije que no era tan interesante. ¿Vas a soltarlo o qué?

- ¿Soltar el qué? –Sirius parpadeó y volvió a concentrarse en la conversación.

- Es imposible que me estés escuchando hablar de Regulus, Edmund o Emori sin que te estés montando una de tus paranoias celosas.

- Mmm. No sé si es que confías muy poco en mí o demasiado en ti misma. Cabe la posibilidad de que haya madurado o que ya no te encuentre atractiva –para ocultar mejor la flagrante mentira que acababa de soltar, el merodeador se tomó un trago de cerveza.

- ¿Y es así? –Evy había desviado sus ojos hacia el fondo de su vaso, como si temiera enfrentarse con la respuesta.

Sirius parpadeó sorprendido al oír el tono de la pregunta, fue tan... tembloroso. ¿Le preocupaba que hubiese madurado o que no ya no la encontrara atractiva?

Antes de darse cuenta estiraba las manos para acariciar su barbilla y demostrarle que ninguna de las dos afirmaciones era cierta. Y ya de paso, besarla...

Fue justo entonces cuando su espejo recibió la llamada del de James.

- Joder –gruñó el animago, obviamente molesto por la interrupción, mientras buscaba en los bolsillos el espejo de las narices.

- ¿Y estos cuándo se han ido? –por su parte, Evy se asomó por encima de los hombros de su acompañante y se quedó desconcertada al ver que en la mesa donde dejó a sus amigos había un grupo de personas totalmente distinto.

- ¿Os habéis largado sin avisarnos? –le espetó Sirius de mal humor (nacido del beso frustrado y el abandono) antes de que James pudiera abrir la boca.

- Parecíais muy entretenidos –repuso simplemente el moreno de pelo revuelto con una sonrisa divertida. Al ver que su amigo le iba a soltar uno de sus gruñidos decidió ir directo al motivo de su llamada–. No hay tiempo para discutir _eso_ en estos momentos. Aparécete con Evy cerca del Admiral's Arms. Por lo visto, nuestro lobo-hombre tiene amigos... de los que les gusta chupar sangre.

- ¿Un cánido aliado con vampiros? –se extrañó mucho la Onza.

- Lo sé, es rarísimo. Por lo que yo tenía entendido, se llevan fatal, pero los tengo delante a punto de cenarse a una chica... –James movió su espejo de tal manera que la pareja del bar pudiera ver el cerco que los vampiros habían trazado en torno al lobo-hombre y una joven morena.

- Pues la chica esa me es muy familiar –mientras hablaba, Sirius había dejado unas monedas en la barra y se ponía la chaqueta.

- Como que es Leticia Svater –exclamaron a ambos lados del espejo Bell, Jesse y Evy.

- ¿Estáis seguros? –preguntó Will.

- Cinco años de enemistad nos respaldan –suspiró Jesse.

- Pero al principio no la reconocíais –señaló James.

Es que está muy cambiada –se excusó Bell con la vista clavada en su enemiga de la escuela–. Lleva el pelo moreno, muy largo. Está muy pálida...

- Los dientes le sobresalen un poco más –agregó Jesse.

- Parece como que _no respira_ –Evy puso especial énfasis en las dos últimas palabras, para ver si sus amigos caían en la misma conclusión que ella.

- Sí, la verdad es que sólo un vampiro podría llevar ese corsé sin ahogarse –Jesse empezó a reírse ante su propia ocurrencia hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no era una idea tan descabellada.

- Al igual que todos, volteó para observar a su compañera más atentamente y sí, a simple vista parecía ser un vampiro, lo que le daba un enfoque radicalmente distinto a todo aquel asunto.

- Entonces.. ella es la que ha conducido al lobo-hombre a la trampa y no al revés... ¿Pero por qué? –Hestia parecía desconcertada por el rumbo que acababa de tomar la situación.

- Preguntémoselo a Leticia –propuso James dando un paso decidido hacia los vampiros.

- ¡No! –exclamaron todos a la vez, pensando que no era buena idea que los vampiros supieran que estaban allí... Pero claro, al gritar, los vampiros supieron ya que estaban allí.

- Oh, oh –dijo Will al ver cómo el cerco se abría para incluirles a ellos en su centro.

- Los distraeré hasta que lleguéis –James se guardó el espejo en el bolsillo antes de sus que enemigos supiesen de su existencia.

- Será en breve –aseguró Sirius aunque su amigo ya no pudiese oírle y le tendió la mano a Evy para desaparecerse con ella.

- Te está dejando de hacer efecto la multijugos –la Onza observó con cierto disgusto como el cuerpo del animago iba recuperando su aspecto normal.

Disgusto, porque mientras Sirius tenía el otro aspecto ella podía engañarse a sí misma y fingir que estaba con un chico que tenía la personalidad de Sirius pero sin ser Sirius. Pero, dado que estaba recuperando su aspecto, ella tendría que volver a alzar todas sus barreras defensivas por si acaso.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó al ver que el chico se frotaba las sienes.

- Sí, sólo que había olvidado lo malo que puede ser mezclar multijugos con alcohol. Al menos no fue mucho... ¿Tú estás bien? –a Sirius le bastó mirarla para notar el cambio de actitud así como la manera en la que retrocedió un paso, alejándose de él.

- Claro.

- Pues vamos –esta vez no se molestó en ofrecerle la mano, sino que directamente la agarró por la cintura y antes de que pudiera protestar los desapareció a ambos de allí.

&·&·&

Al igual que le pasó a Sirius, a James y Will también se les agotó el tiempo de la multijugos, sólo que, en su caso, fue justo a tiempo para que Leticia los reconociera nada más verles.

- Will, James, Bell... y Jesse –agregó cuando el metamorfomago recuperó su aspecto original por solidaridad con sus compañeros. Por su parte, la morena se relamió los colmillos–. Esto va a producirme mayor placer de lo que esperaba... Ya si estuvieran Sirius y tu Pelirroja Sangre Sucia, mi felicidad estaría completa.

CRACK.

Y, justo entonces, se aparecieron Sirius y Evy dentro del círculo. Al instante, la Onza le sacudió un manotazo para librarse del contacto con el merodeador. Sirius soltó un suspiro.

- Bueno, uno de dos... Y "esa" por la pelirroja no es un cambio malo, después de todo.

- ¿Cómo tú por Londres, Leticia? Te hacía viviendo feliz en tu marquesado de Covasna –James pasó por alto la amenaza y habló con tono coloquial.

- Oh, es que mi querido marido, su guardia personal y yo hemos venido a rendir tributo al Señor Tenebroso –la ex Gryffindor se colgó del brazo de uno de los vampiros, el más alto y que parecía estar al mando–. Os presento a Covis...

- Encantados –respondieron todos con un tono que venía decir lo contrario a encantados.

- ¿Covasna?. ¿Cómo no sabíais que ese es el único pueblo del mundo habitado única y exclusivamente por vampiros? –le preguntó Evy a Sirius con un siseo entre dientes.

- Será que no nos relacionamos con mercenarios-caza-vampiros-alcohólicos –contestó Jesse por el merodeador.

- Leticia, una cosilla que se me acaba de ocurrir: .¿no tendréis tú y tu Covis algo que ver con esa chica que apareció muerta hace dos semanas? –preguntó de pronto Bell.

- Ni me hables... –la antigua rubia de bote crispó sus manos hasta que parecieron garras–. Mira que me molesta que mi Covis se alimente de mujeres, porque soy extremadamente celosa, pero esa chica se puso en bandeja: sólo a ella se le ocurre ir a pasear al perro y cortarse las manos con la correa cuando hay una panda de vampiros de caza cerca. ¡Eso es ir comprometiendo por la vida! .¡Hay cada pelandrusca roba maridos por ahí suelta!

- Pero no había exanguinación –recordó Evy, que se negaba a admitir que se hubiera equivocado tanto.

- Su maldito perro y ese lobo de ahí nos atacaron antes de que pudiéramos alimentarnos debidamente –explico él tal Covis–. ¿Así que ibais todos a Hogwarts?

- Ay sí –Leticia se puso de puntillas y susurró algo al oído del vampiro.

Al instante, el marqués de Covasna le dirigió una mirada asesina a James, pero su esposa siguió hablando y los ojos del vampiro se fueron deslizando por todos los miembros del grupo.

Bell, Evy y Jesse cruzaron miradas de entendimiento: obviamente, su antigua rival le estaba contando su marido todas las putadas que le hicieron en la escuela omitiendo el hecho de que estaban justificadísimas.

Lo que no pillaban era qué podía tener en contra de Will (que simplemente la ignoraba) y Hestia (que iba dos cursos por delante de ellos y no tuvo demasiado contacto con las peliteñidas).

- Vaya –fue todo lo que dijo el marqués de Covasna cuando su mujer terminó de hablar mirando al grupo que tenían frente a él como si no supiera a quien matar primero.

Y, entre tanto, todos se habían olvidado del lobo-hombre. Por supuesto, él supo qué era Leticia nada más verla, es más, la reconoció de cuando cazaron a la pobre chica a la que no pudo salvar.

Si la siguió fue por venganza y porque ninguno de su especie dejaría a un vampiro con vida. Bueno, lo de "con vida" era una forma de hablar.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse en una clara desventaja numérica de veinte a uno. Pero ahora, por lo visto, tenía aliados y, aunque uno de ellos no le resultara de fiar por ser una Onza, la pelea estaría así más igualada.

Así que... ¿por qué posponerla más?

Sacando una estaca que llevaba guardada en su chaqueta, lanzó un rugido y se abalanzó sobre el vampiro más cercano y se la clavó en el corazón. Contrariamente a lo que cabía esperar, el no-muerto se quedo tan pancho... bueno, algo cabreado. Cosa lógica, ya que a nadie le gusta que le atraviesen el corazón con una estaca podrida...

- Pero... ¿No se suponía que se tenía que hacer polvo cuando le atravesara con la estaca? –el lobo-hombre se volvió confuso hacia sus nuevos compañeros de fatiga.

- Genial, un aficionado –gruñó Evy rodando los ojos. Normalmente, ella no tenía problemas en trabajar con "cánidos" pero aquel en concreto le había producido una antipatía inmediata.

- Lo de la estaca es una chorrada: la única forma de matarnos es decapitándonos, quemándonos o exponiéndonos a la luz solar –le aleccionó Leticia, que en cuanto veía un chico guapo sentía deseos de lucirse.

- ¿Para qué le dice eso? –rugieron los vampiros escolta.

- ¿No debía hacerlo? –la ex Gryffindor miro a su marido, que para algo era la única opinión que le importaba.

- Muy oportuna no has estado, cariño... Pero tampoco tiene importancia, puesto que les han quitado las varitas. ¿Verdad? –Covasna volteó hacia sus guardaespaldas que empezaron a silbar, examinarse las uñas, encontrar muy interesante el suelo... En resumen, que evitaron mirarle a los ojos–. ¿No se las habéis quitado?

- ¿Estás con nosotros? –Jesse fijo su mirada en el lobo-hombre, queriendo asegurarse de su lealtad.

- Los enemigos de mis enemigos son mis amigos –recitó el joven de pelo blanco.

- Lo interpretaremos como un "sí". Evy, dale un arma.

- ¡No! –se negó la Onza.

- ¿Por qué no? –intervino Sirius, siempre dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre su ex, ya fuera verbal o físicamente.

- Porque sólo tengo uno.

- Pero vas a luchar como jaguar, no te hacen falta armas –razonó el animago.

Evy entornó los ojos, molesta porque los cánidos se "alinearan contra ella", antes de sacarse un cuchillo del bolso y lanzárselo (que no dárselo) al lobo-hombre.

- Bueno, creo que todos tenemos claro qué hechizos hay que usar –preguntó James–. Pues a por ellos...

Y se desató el caos...

Covasna se abalanzó sobre James con los colmillos al descubierto mientras que el resto de los vampiros (su amada esposa incluida) se batían en retirada. El heredero de Gryffindor le lanzó un _Incendio_, pero el no muerto logró esquivarlo sin más daños que una mano quemada.

Puesto que las uñas se chamuscaron en el proceso, el clásico olor a azufre quemado se extendió por el lugar.

- Me las vas a pagar, Potter –gruñó el vampiro con furia.

El aludido rodó los ojos. Si le hubiera dado un galeón por cada uno de sus enemigos que le había dicho eso en los últimos años... Bueno, digamos, que sus biznietos no tendrían necesidad de dar palo al agua en su vida.

Por desgracia, el momento que puso los ojos en blanco hizo que perdiera de vista al vampiro el tiempo suficiente como para que este se situara a su lado y le estampara un puñetazo en el estómago.

Covasna aprovechó cuando el mago se dobló para asestarle una patada en la cara que lo lanzó contra la entrada clausurada del Admiral's Arms.

- Por mi esposa. Y por mi mano... –el marqués hizo crujir las garras de su mano sana y desnudo sus colmillos–. Tranquilo, tus compañeros se reunirán pronto contigo... –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el vampiro estaba inclinado sobre su cuello– y a Voldemort le encantará recibir tu cadáver.

_- ¡Repulso¡Incendio_! –está vez, el hechizo fue lanzado a bocajarro, ya que James se valió de sus magníficos reflejos de buscador y de que el vampiro no estaba a lo que estaba para apoyar la punta de la varita en su cuello antes de lanzarlo hacia atrás lo justo para no sufrir él mismo quemaduras de primer grado.

Una vez que el vampiro había quedado reducido a un puñado de cenizas, James invocó un remolino para desperdigarlas, por si acaso y sacó el espejo para ver cómo le iba a sus amigos.

&·&·&

Durante su huida, los vampiros se dividieron en dos grupos.

El grueso de ellos, unos catorce y todos con el pelo oscuro, trataron de tomar una calle que les permitiera regresar a Knockturn Alley, pero Will y Bell se aparecieron delante de ellos para interceptarles mientras Hestia y el lobo-hombre les cerraban el paso por detrás.

Enseguida, Will y Hestia empezaron a lanzar hechizos cortantes a diestro y siniestro. Ella atacaba con su hechizo de fuego favorito llamado "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_" mientras que Will, habiendo probado la eficacia del "_Sectumsempra_" en sus mismas carnes, lo usaba para decapitar cuanto vampiro se le ponía a tiro.

Al ver la carnicería que el joven auror estaba organizando, uno de los vampiros trató de retroceder... y terminó en los brazos del lobo-hombre que usó el cuchillo que le dio Evy para decapitarle.

Cuando Will terminó con su parte volteó hacia Bell que parecía necesitar su ayuda puesto que estaba acorralada entre dos vampiros...

- ¡_Waddiwasi_¡_Incendio_! –pero en el último segundo la rubia lanzó la tapa de un cubo de basura contra el cuello de uno de los vampiros, seccionándole la cabeza, a la vez que prendía fuego al otro.

- ¿Estás bien? –Will le tendió la mano a su amiga, que se agacho para esquivar la tapa que ella misma lanzó, y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Sí. Gracias.

- ¡_Desmaius_! –exclamó de pronto Hestia.

Al oírlo, los dos antiguos Gryffindor se pusieron en guardia con las varitas en alto, pero la periodista se había limitado a desmayar al lobo-hombre.

- Se iba a escapar... Y sería una pena después de toda la movida... –argumentó Hestia–. ¿Dónde lo llevamos?

- A casa de James –replicó Bell con tono de que esa respuesta era evidente.

- Pero le interrumpiremos la cena a Lily... Se molestará. Casi mejor la de Remus –la periodista se encogió de hombros, al notar que la idea era descabellada: ninguno podría ir a esa casa hasta el amanecer–. ¿Vamos?

- Adelantaos. Yo iré a buscar al resto –dijo Will.

&·&·&

En cuanto a los cinco vampiros restantes, todos con el cabello rubio, escoltaron la huida de Leticia hacia el centro Muggle de la ciudad. Bueno, al menos Leticia tenía claro que esa era su misión, ya que en cuanto notó que Sirius, Evy y Jesse la perseguían sacó su varita y les lanzó el Impedimenta de rigor:

- ¡No me miréis así! Sois mis guardaespaldas. Vuestra misión es salvaguardar mi vida, para eso os pago –y con eso, la ex Gryffindor salió pitando sin pararse a escuchar los airados recordatorios de que, de hecho, no les pagaba.

En cualquier caso, los guardaespaldas no supusieron un obstáculo demasiado serio: Jesse se apareció tras ellos para seguir persiguiendo a Leticia mientras Sirius se paraba a lanzar los _Lumos Solem_ precisos para eliminarles.

Al ver que uno de los vampiros no estaba tan aturdido como los demás, Evy vaciló unos segundos, sin saber si quedarse a ayudar a Sirius o acompañar a Jesse. Pero visto que su ex volvió a controlar la situación en pocos segundos (mediante la volatilización del vampiro) la Onza optó por la segunda opción.

Después de todo, Leticia era bastante retorcidilla y cuando le daba por pensar (cosa que, afortunadamente, no pasaba muy a menudo) y se le ocurrían unas cosas bastante perversas.

- ¡_Diffindo_! .¡Bien! –y en ese caso a la ex Gryffindor se la ocurrió emboscarse detrás de una esquina y lanzarle a Jesse una maldición cortante que ni ella misma se podía creer que hubiese acertado.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! –contraatacó el joven, molesto tanto por la herida como porque ese moscorrofio le hubiera cogido desprevenido. Por no mencionar que se le había manchado de sangre su camisa favorita.

- Vaya –Leticia miró con lástima el lugar por el que se perdió su varita, pero luego se encogió de hombros antes de fijar su vista en las gotas de sangre de Jesse que salpicaban la acera–. En fin... ¿sabes lo que he pensado?

- Ni idea –confesó Jesse totalmente atento para devolverle el "_diffindo_" en cuanto la tuviera lo bastante cerca.

- Pues que tú eres metamorfomago: si me bebo tu sangre, podré transformarme y huir. Soy tan brillante... –y empezó a soltar las carcajadas propias de un malo de dibujos animados.

Pero la vampiro no tuvo mucho tiempo para maravillarse consigo misma: Evy saltó a su yugular derribándola. Tres segundos después, la Onza y Leticia saltaban en direcciones opuestas.

- ¡Mi cuello!. ¡Mi precioso cuello! .¡Me va quedar cicatriz! .¡Nunca volverá a ser el mismo! –se lamentó la morena, rebuscando frenéticamente un espejo para verse el cuello... olvidando que ella ya no se reflejaba en los espejos.

- ¡Qué asco!. ¡Qué asco! .¡Qué asco! –por su parte, Evy había recuperado la forma humana y no paraba de escupir en un vano intento de quitarse el mal sabor a vampiro-Leticia que tenía en la boca.

Jesse observaba la escena con desconcierto, ya que no podía hacer mucho más: si se movía, aumentaría la hemorragia y la herida estaba situada de tal manera que no se la podía cerrar él mismo.

Finalmente, Leticia decidió dejar de lamentarse y lanzarse a por su varita, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla una bota de piel de Naga la había partido por la mitad de un pisotón.

La no-muerta fue alzando la vista para encontrarse con una pierna enfundada en vaqueros rotos, una camiseta del Grupo Van Halen y un rostro masculino atractivo vuelto hacia Evy, que en ese punto había dejado de escupir y le miraba con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Necesitabas ayuda? –preguntó el joven.

- En absoluto.

- A mí me parecía lo contrario...

- Pues te equivocaste.

- Primera lección para cazar vampiros: nunca les muerdas... A menos que tengas un buen colutorio bucal a mano –el desconocido sacó un pequeño frasco de plástico con un líquido color verde menta y lo balanceó ante Evy.

- Pero todos sabemos que tú no la llevas por esa razón, _Edmund_ –con un brusco gesto cargado de irritación, la castaña le arrebató el frasco. Mientras daba un trago, ambos observaron de reojo cómo Leticia se levantaba y salía corriendo.

- ¿Edmund? –nadie le hizo demasiado caso a Jesse.

Lo que fue una suerte, puesto que él estaba ocupado lamentando su mala fortuna: con la temporada que llevaba fantaseando con el pseudo James-Will de Viena y resulta que el chico en cuestión era el famoso Edmund Worstblood y que, para más inri, estaba prometido con Evy.

- Veo que has descuidado tu forma –Edmund le lanzó a su compañera una mirada que tenía más de desafío que de reprobación al ver como el vampiro se les escapaba.

- Él está herido –Evy señaló con la cabeza a Jesse.

- Yo me encargo –Edmund dio un breve vistazo al metamorfomago antes de pasarle una espada corta a la castaña.

Evy volvió a entornar los ojos con desconfianza, pero recordó que tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer (como perseguir a Leticia antes de que se escapara) antes de averiguar qué estaba tramando Edmund.

- ¿Vas a ir a por ella o no? –la pinchó Edmund

- Vale –la Onza salió rápidamente a perseguir a Leticia, aunque no lo bastante rápido como para que los dos hombres no captaran su irritación.

- No puede evitarlo: le molesta mucho que le dé órdenes –explicó Edmund con tono burlón.

- Le molesta mucho que _cualquiera_ le dé órdenes –matizó Jesse.

- ¿En serio? Y yo que me creía especial... –el Onza se acercó y extendió la mano como si fuera a tocarle.

- ¿Qué haces? –se escandalizó Jesse.

- Iba a coger la varita para cerrarte la herida –explicó Edmund, medio divertido medio sorprendido por la reacción del metamorfomago.

- Ah, claro –avergonzado, Jesse le tendió la varita. ¿Por qué pensaría esas cosas raras? Él no tenía la mente fantasiosa de Isis...

- No tienes que preocuparte: esto se me da tan bien como cazar vampiros –el Onza captó su incomodidad y malinterpretó sus causas. Después de todo, conocía la famita de mala gente que le atribuían los miembros del Clan Mahutam.

- Ya, ya –suspiró Jesse, bastante deprimido al ser consciente de que no hablaban de lo mismo.

Edmund tomó la varita, se inclinó y empezó a recitar hechizos sanadores.

Fue ese el momento que Sirius, James y Will eligieron para aparecerse por allí, después de haberse desecho de sus vampiros correspondientes. En cuanto vieron a un desconocido inclinado sobre su amigo herido llegaron a la conclusión de que ese era uno de sus enemigos y que había que atacarle.

Todo sucedió muy rápido: James lanzó un _diffindo_, Sirius un _repulso_, Will su nueva favorita la _Sectumsempra_, Edmund dio un salto hacia atrás y se transformó en jaguar, Jesse gritó para detenerles y alguien estuvo a punto de dejar manco a Sirius con un cuchillo.

- ¡Eh! –el moreno volteó hacia la dirección de donde vino el cuchillo para encontrarse con que fue Evy quien se lo lanzó–. ¿Pero te has vuelto loca?

- ¡Pero si eres tú el que va atacando a la gente porque sí! –y de nuevo ese fenómeno tan particular que sufría Evy: aunque había visto que los ataques más ofensivos los lanzaron Will y James, las culpas se las lanzaba a Sirius.

- ¡Él era el que estaba atacando a Jesse! –dijeron los tres Gryffindor a la vez, James y Will cerrando filas en torno a su compañero.

- Me/le estaba curando –explicaron Jesse y Evy con idéntico tono irritado. El jaguar soltó un bufido de apoyo.

- ¿En serio? –dudó James, por alguna razón recibía muy malas vibraciones del supuesto curandero.

- Sí –confirmó Jesse, que a cada segundo se molestaba más. ¿Y las chicas aguantaban ese proteccionismo siempre? Era sorprendente que aún no les hubieran matado...

- Pues, vaya, perdona –se disculparon Will y James guardando las varitas. Sirius también guardó la varita, aunque no se disculpó.

- No pasa nada –Edmund volvió a su forma humana e hizo un gesto que vino a decir "estoy acostumbrado" antes de fijarse en la espada que le dejó a Evy y que ahora estaba clavada en el suelo... inmaculadamente limpia.

- ¿Se te ha escapado Leticia? –preguntó Jesse al seguir la dirección de la mirada del Onza y comprender lo que implicaba el pulcro estado del arma.

- Se las ingenió para llevarse el núcleo de su varita y llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo –admitió Evy.

- ¿Se te ha escapado Leticia? –repitieron incrédulamente Sirius, James y Will.

Jesse, por la cuenta que le traía ya que había sido herido por Leticia, se abstuvo muy mucho de hacer comentarios. Edmund se limitó a rodar los ojos al ver como su teoría quedaba demostrada: Evy no estaba en forma.

- Es bastante rápida –era patético, que Leticia se le hubiera escapado era simplemente patético. Evy lo sabía y lo que iba a tragar por ese fallito se lo suponía.

- Se te ha escapado Leticia –se burló Sirius. Una pequeña revancha por lo del cuchillo.

- Además, yo llevo tacones –esto último la Onza lo dijo como si se acabara de acordar. Aunque sí que llevaba unos hermosos tacones de cinco centímetros que casi le habían costado una dislocación de tobillo (si es que esa lesión era posible).

Sirius iba a pinchar un poco más a la castaña con el tema, pero James decidió cortar a cosas más interesantes:

- ¿Y tú eres? –como averiguar la identidad de la persona a la que acababan de atacar.

- Edmund Worstblood. Y supongo que tú eres James; ese de ahí, Will; el que está herido, Jesse y al que Evy casi deja manco, Sirius –concluyó el Onza dedicándole una mirada cargada de burla al último mencionado.

- Estás bien informado –el tono de Sirius contenía una leve acusación hacia cierta Onza, pero se lo podía haber ahorrado puesto que ella no estaba prestando atención.

En cuanto Edmund empezó a hablar intuyó cómo terminaría todo y como las batallas de testosterona la aburrían mucho, decidió desentenderse del tema. En aquellos momentos estaba sentada en un banco, con los zapatos de tacón en el suelo, y examinaba sus doloridos pies.

- Por motivos técnicos –aclaró Edmund, tratando de que su compañera entrara al trapo–. Seguramente no lo sabría si no os hubierais metido donde no os llamaban en Viena...

- Más bien fuisteis vosotros los que os metisteis donde no os llamaban –matizó Jesse, molesto porque Sirius acaparara la atención del, por desgracia, prometido de Evy–. Sheila era una mortífaga y, que yo sepa, los Worstblood no se dedican a capturarla.

- ¿Acaso alguien tenía pensado capturarla? –casi rió el Onza–. Desde luego, nosotros no montamos esa exposición con el libro de la Paz falso para que permaneciera viva mucho tiempo...

Eso descolocó a Jesse durante unos segundos aunque, en realidad, no sabía como aún le sorprendía lo retorcidos que podían llegar a ser los Onzas... él ya había oído un rumor que aseguraba que Grindelwald se había cargado sus diarios antes de morir, pero cuando el Libro de la Paz apareció en Viena, dio por sentado que el libro era auténtico y el rumor falso.

En ningún caso se le pasó por la mente (y a nadie, dicho sea de paso) que fuese al revés: el libro falso y el rumor verdadero.

Y, en ese caso, todo el asunto del asesinato de Sheila se volvía mucho más frío y calculado. Estaba claro que la mortífaga estaba condenada desde el mismo momento en que puso sus pies de medio banshee en Viena.

Observó de reojo a Evy, que trataba de esconder una mueca de dolor mientras volvía a ponerse los zapatos, evaluando lo mucho que había cambiado. Como dijo Bell, la Evy de Hogwarts no habría tenido reparos en usar el Harakiri de haberlo conocido antes, pero habría sido en un arranque de furia, no de una manera tan premeditada.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí, Edmund? –finalmente, Evy decidió que su prometido había hablado ya bastante y que iba siendo hora de intervenir.

- Vine a acompañar a Joy y Escila. Ya que insistes en permanecer aquí, ella al menos te mantendrá en forma –el Onza hizo un gesto de incomprensión. Por muy Worstblood que se hubiera vuelto, Edmund había nacido como Easter. Y si algo odiaban los Easter era Inglaterra.

- Bueno, no es que ella... –James hizo ademán de defenderla, constatando que eran ellos los que no la dejaban irse, pero no hizo falta.

- Mi forma está perfectamente, gracias por el interés –se defendió a sí misma la onza–. Así que mejor llévate a Escila. Sabes perfectamente que no está en condiciones de estar rodeada de gente en general, y de seres de sexo masculino en particular.

- Ahora está más sociable.

- ¿Sociable? –bufó Evy–. Lo menos malo que puede hacer es volver a transformarse en jaguar en un centro comercial y tratar de castrar al reponedor de turno. _Otra vez_.

- No es que no me resulte interesante saber que pensáis soltar una psicópata entre nosotros, pero me ha parecido entender que Joy anda por aquí también... –cortó Will.

- Así es –confirmó Edmund.

- Pero Escila no es una psicópata, sólo está algo inestable –hizo constar Evy.

- ¿Algo? –está vez fue el Onza quien dejó escapar un bufido incrédulo.

- ¿Y cómo está? –preguntó Will.

- Bastante mejor, aunque tenía entendido que tú no la conocías –Edmund volteó receloso hacia el chico.

- Se refiere a Joy –aclaró Jesse.

- Ah... Algo fastidiada, pero ya te lo contará ella misma, si hay algo de lo que esa no se priva es de hablar por los codos. Ha ido con Escila creo que a tu casa –el Onza señaló a James con la barbilla.

- Bell y Hestia han llevado para allá al lobo-hombre –anunció Will.

- En ese caso, será mejor que vayamos nosotros también... –James observó con vacilación al recién llegado y no sólo porque no estuviera seguro de si debía dejarle entrar en su casa–.¿Sabes aparecerte?

- Claro –la pregunta ofendió al Onza al principio, hasta que entendió por qué se la hacía–. La única que tiene ese problema es ella –y señaló a Evy– Sólo tenéis que indicarme...

- Yo lo hago –se apresuró a ofrecerse Jesse. De hecho, se apresuró tanto que el resto le miró con suspicacia–. Después de todo, él me ha curado. Así estamos en paz...

- Bien, Jesse te indica y Evy... –James iba a seguir organizando los traslados, pero Sirius ya había tomado a la castaña del brazo–. Bueno, pues si ya está todo... ¿nos vamos?

- Vale, pero a Lily no le gustara que interrumpamos la cena –suspiró Will.

- ¿Qué cena? –preguntó James.

- Ah,. ¿es que no lo sabes? –replicaron sus compañeros a coro.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

¡No me lo puedo creer! Juro que jamás pensé que llegaría a terminar este capítulo... Estuve más de un mes atascada en las cinco primeras páginas y, al final, hasta me gusta como ha quedado.

Me ha gustado recuperar a Leticia Svater (para una mala que me puedo cargar sin afectar a los libros de Rowling), aunque ahora está bastante cambiada: no se tiñe el pelo, se alimenta de sangre y ahora, gracias a James, se ha quedado viuda. Seguro que vuelve a dar la lata...

Y también está nuestro lobo-hombre, que al final no era el malo: a la chica la asesinaron los vampiros. Así que Remus tenía razón (jo, como se va a poner cuando se entere).

Sobre los hechizos usados al enfrentarse a los vampiros, me pareció mejor que cada uno usara uno más o menos diferente. De lo contrario, habría resultado muy repetitivo y, además, pienso que cada cual debe tener sus hechizos favoritos. Están todos sacados de El diccionario punto org (lo pongo así para que la página no se lo coma):

_Incendio_: lanza una llama al objetivo.

_Lacarnum Inflamarae_: también lanza una llama. Es el que usa Hermione en la película de la Piedra Filosofal para quemarle la ropa a Snape.

_Lumos Solem_: produce un rayo de luz solar.

_Sectumsempra_: este nos lo sabemos todos. Por lo visto, después de haberlo sufrido, Will lo ha empezado a utilizar. (Al final, Snape se va a forrar con los derechos de autor de la maldición esta).

_Diffindo_: la otra cortante, aunque esta hace cortes parciales, pero me imagino que para cortar un cuello vale.

_Waddiwasi:_ Este hechizo destapa lo que sea, donde el objeto que obstruya, sale disparado hacia donde el mago apuntó con la varita.

En cuanto a la camiseta de Van Halen: el grupo sacó su primer disco en 1978, así que no es un anacronismo.

De los RR del anterior capi he entresacado un par de cosillas interesantes que creo que pueden ser dudas más o menos generales:

Efectivamente, como dijo Selegna, el anillo que Sirius le dejo a Hestia es importante y, como señalaron Tooru Hally Bell Potter (¿puedo abreviarte el nombre para estas cosas?) y LaraG, sí que ha salido antes en la historia: concretamente en el capítulo 12 de Por Amor Al Arte y en el 8 de Prácticamente Arte. Para saber las leyendas y propiedades mágicas que giran en torno a ella tendréis que esperar un poco más. Y sí, Raquel Black, es el que hace conjunto con la gargantilla de Evy, buena memoria.

Por si acaso alguna tenéis la misma duda que Steph Black Potter: Ámbar tiene once años. En principio no puede ir a la despedida de soltera, pero algunos de esos lugares dejan entrar a los niños si sus padres asumen la responsabilidad.

Visto que bastantes de vosotras lo dudáis: sí la relación de Remus y Jack es básicamente sexual. Como lo fue la de Hestia y Sirius, pero con más carga de compañerismo.

Y no, Saskia, no, Isis actúa por su propia voluntad: Bífidus no la dio filtros amorosos.

Sí, como dijo Noray, Isis es la tía de Cho Chang. Me pareció gracioso vincularla con un personaje ya existente, para que se vea lo "genial" que es su familia.

No, Analianopolis, Hestia no rompió la vajilla cuando se fue Sirius. Lo superó con madurez... y un helado de la nevera.

Sí, Queen Keira Evans, Emori Watoru, es el que tiene el tigre en la espalda.

Carmenalice2003 tenía razón y se me olvido explicar lo que es un alfa (pensaba que todas leíais a la Meyer o la Kenyon y estabais familiarizadas con la expresión). Los alfa son los líderes de la manada, en el caso de una de licántropos, hay un macho y una hembra alfa, elegidos por ser los más fuertes o sabios del grupo. Para un lobo-hombre, su alfa (macho o hembra) es el licántropo que le mordió, al que seguirán fielmente cuando recuperen su forma animal independientemente de su posición en la manada.

Es decir, un lobo-hombre puede tener como alfa a un omega (el último mono de la manada, para que nos entendamos). Bien visto, chiqui.

INIK, supongo que el lobo-hombre robara la ropa de los tendederos y le quedara grande.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron RR:

**En FFN**: _ginnythelittleweasly, Thaly Potter Black, Kaori Potter, Monse Evans, Ivy Potter Black, Kohaku no Kokoro, Selegna, Angel Mouri, Saskia, Fd-Potter (estás en la firma), Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Steph Black Potter, Azalea, Dark Satine Evans, Carla Daniela (bienvenida tocaya), Jessica (gracias por la ayuda, cariño), LaraG, Elarhy, Saskia (again), (otra vez) Saskia, Noray, Mai, Lily Akasha (deja tu correo en el próximo RR y hablamos), Desiré, Lidia Emmeline Vance (supongo que tenías algo de razón, no en lo que las dijiste, peor la tenías. De todas formas, me dio tanto coraje su actitud que con reportarlas un par de veces no me quede a gusto), Saskia (mira que exageras), Caro Black, Piofa, Denu Black, Lily Akasha, Roberto, Lunatica-Tonks (¿y el cambio de nick?)_

**EN PF:** _Lily Morgana, Lira21, Analianopolis (funcionó la peluquería), Anna Diggory, Rachel Black, Cyan Black (perdona si fui borde la otra vez, seguro que eres buena gente, espero conocerte un poco más), Queen Keira Evans, Hermione1515, Roger James Blas (no era Sirius llorando sobre el cuerpo de Giselle), Jaqui Evans (bienvenida, guapa), Siriuslover27, Carola Black, Siriuslover27, Analianopolis, Carmenalice2003._

Y la pregunta del millón¿actualizarás de nuevo en este milenio? Pos hombre, yo espero actualizar en diciembre. Lo que no sé, es si subiré para felicitaros las Navidades o el año nuevo.

Ya sabéis que esto de los RR ha sido algo provisional, experimental más bien y realmente me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión sobre ello.

Y eso es todo amigos.

Besos de palmera de chocolate blanco.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.


	16. El ingrediente secreto

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo os va el mes de diciembre? Qué asco dais, seguro que la mayoría está ahí en casita, comiendo turrón y pensando en qué la van a regalar los Reyes Magos. De verdad, hay gente con mucha suerte...

Pero bueno, vayamos a lo que importa: esta vez sí hay respuesta a los RR. No es que se haya quejado mucha gente, de hecho estuvo bastante igualado, pasa que yo extrañaba contestarlos. No, realmente no me termino de convencer el experimento.

En fin, aquí os dejo con el capi. Disfrutadlo.

_Capítulo beteado por Ginny84._

**Prácticamente arte 16.**

**El ingrediente secreto.**

La cena que todos temían interrumpir y de la que James no estaba enterado fue organizada por Lily a lo largo de la semana pasada como favor personal para Isis.

Resulta que los padres de Bífidus, como los de la oriental, se oponían a la boda, pero, al contrario que los de ella, estaban dispuestos a intentar un acercamiento. Isis aseguraba que su futura suegra era una arpía que creía que ella iba tras la fortuna de los Active y la cena sólo era una excusa para dejarla en mal lugar.

- ¡Pero si mi familia es más rica que la suya! –aseguró la oriental molesta.

- Pero tu familia ya no te habla –le recordó Jack.

- Pero sigo teniendo mi fideicomiso –replicó la oriental antes de seguir despotricando contra su futura familia política– ¡Y no puedo cenar con ellos¡Me machacarán!

- No si estas en superioridad numérica –Lily miró hacia su alrededor, como cavilando–. Podríamos organizar una cena aquí y estar todas para apoyarte. ¿Qué día has quedado?

- El sábado que viene.

- ¡No, tienes que cambiarlo! –protestó Jack.

- ¡No puedo!. ¡Ya lo he pospuesto mil veces! Si lo hago una vez más, se va a creer que no quiero cenar con ella...

- Cosa que es cierta –apuntó certeramente Alice.

- ¡Pero es luna llena! No podré estar aquí apoyándote. Con lo bien que se me dan las madres de los hombres. No como a otras... –siendo Jack, no pudo evitar lanzar una de sus pullas. Pero como no estaban ni Joy ni Evy, nadie se dio por aludido.

- Pues no sé por quién lo dices: yo con la madre de Frank me llevo muy bien. Excepto cuando discutimos –admitió Alice.

- ¿Y vendrás? –Isis se plantó ante la embarazada con una mirada suplicante.

- Claro, estaré encantada. ¡Ey! Podrá ser una cena de parejitas. Yo y mi Frank, tú y tu Bífidus, los padres de tu Bífidus, Lily y James y quien se quiera acoplar más... –propuso Alice.

En principio, Lily accedió, pero lo cierto es que se olvidó de un detalle: James no podría acompañarla puesto que alguien tendría que vigilar a los licántropos.

Durante unos segundos consideró la posibilidad de proponer a Sirius y Evy que se encargaran de ello, pero la Onza estaba muy entretenida con su nueva amiga Hestia y su caza del lobo-hombre para hacer caso a Lily (y no, a ella no le molestaba lo más mínimo).

Además, de esa forma, James y Remus podrían continuar con su proceso de reconciliación (y Merlín sabía la falta que les hacía reconciliarse).

En circunstancias normales, la elección natural de Lily para sustituir a su marido durante un acto social habría sido Sirius, pero la idea de dejar al ciervo en el que se convertía James con cuatro lobos no parecía sana... Sirius debía ir con su amado a modo de apoyo.

La siguiente opción de la lista era Remus, pero si no podía disponer de los merodeadores anteriores se debía a su condición de licántropo, que le incapacitaba para acudir a la cena. ¡Qué fastidioso, la verdad!

Siguiendo la lista, estaban Will y Jesse, pero querían seguir a Hestia, Bell y Evy para ver qué tramaban.

Entre los Prewett y Benjy Fenwick, los primeros le resultaban demasiado sosos y el segundo aún estaba en manos de Pomfrey. Además, ninguno había tratado a Isis lo suficiente como para escudarla durante la cena.

Al final, a Lily no le quedó más remedio que quemar su último cartucho y proponérselo a Dumbledore. El anciano líder de la Orden del Fénix dejó escapar una carcajada bondadosa al oír la proposición de la pelirroja antes de preguntarle por qué no podía acompañarla James.

Como ella no podía decir la verdad, puesto que ninguno de los merodeadores quería confesar ante Dumbledore su condición de animagos ilegales, tuvo que mentirle diciendo que habían tenido una nueva pelea.

- En ese caso, será la ocasión ideal para que os reconciliéis –y Lily tuvo que asentir y prometer que así lo haría.

Finalmente, la pelirroja se resignó a tirar del último nombre de la lista: Peter Pettigrew.

- Pero sólo como amigos –hizo constar Lily al notar que el otro se emocionaba demasiado.

- Claro, claro –asintió Peter sin frenar el carro.

Una vez solucionado el tema del acompañante (más o menos) quedaba pendiente qué les iba a dar de comer a sus invitados, cosa que, en una cena, suele tener algo de importancia.

Por mucho que le jodiera admitirlo, Lily era la prueba viviente de que no todos los que eran buenos en pociones eran buenos cocinando. Simplemente, la pelirroja no podía hacer la cena ni a golpe de varita. Así pues, tendría que iniciar negociaciones con Puck...

Por fortuna para la druida, Evy paró por la cocina en el momento justo para convencer al elfo de que la ocasión requería que cocinara. De hecho, la Onza incluso hizo sugerencias respecto al menú.

- ¿No podéis hacer algo normalito? .¿Una hamburguesa o pizza? –intervino Lily al notar que la imaginación culinaria de ambos empezaba a desbordarse.

- ¿Pizza? –repitió Evy con el mismo tono que si la pelirroja hubiera sugerido "boñigas de vaca".

- ¿Puck oyó hamburguesa? –en cuanto al tono del elfo, tampoco tenía mucho que envidiar al de la Onza.

- ¿Por qué lo decís como si a vosotros no os gustaran?

- No es eso... Es que los Active son unos pijos –explicó Evy que, de hecho, era una fanática consumada de las hamburguesas–. Los vi una vez en el andén de King's Cross: el padre es de esos que no se afloja el nudo de la corbata ni para irse a la cama y ella llevaba una estola de visón en pleno verano sólo por fardar de ella... Además, creo que, a menos que le sirvas una comida decente, se zampara a Isis a palo seco. Lo que me recuerda que también deberías prestar atención al vino.

- Merlot –decidió Lily sin parpadear ganándose un par de miradas incrédulas por parte de los otros dos–. ¿Qué?

- Había olvidado que de eso sí entendías –admitió Evy al fin–. Bueno, pues que sea Merlot. Vete a comprarlo y deja el menú en nuestras manos...

- Pero... –trató de protestar la pelirroja.

- Puck no quiere "peros". Puck y Evy se encargan del menú –y Puck la quería fuera de su cocina, vista la forma en que la empujó fuera de ella.

Resumiendo, que allí estaba Lily el sábado por la noche, sentada junto a Peter y frente Bífidus con tres cuestiones, a cuál más preocupante, cruzando su pelirroja cabeza¿cómo se había dejado convencer para eso?. ¿Estaría bien su James?. ¿Qué habrían preparado Puck y Evy para cenar?

Oh, por Merlín, Lily rezaba porque ese último misterio no se demorara mucho más en desvelarse, ya que la tensión en la mesa era insostenible. Los padres de Bífidus eran tal cual los describió Evy: un par de pijos estirados.

Aunque eso podía haber sido perdonable (en ocasiones Joy y Jesse también lo eran, excepto por lo de estirados), lo realmente crispante era que la Onza tenía razón también respecto a que la madre Bífidus iba a cenarse a Isis a palo seco. De hecho, había rechazado el vino a favor de un agua Evian y se negaba a quitarse la estola de zorro blanco. Como si se lo fueran a quitar...

En cuanto a Bífidus, vista la descripción que hizo su amiga oriental, Lily esperaba que el paso de la adolescencia a la adultez le hubiera mejorado el aspecto, pero por lo que a ella respectaba, seguía siendo el de siempre. ¡Incluso llevaba la misma pajarita que en Hogwarts! O al menos, una muy parecida...

Tampoco se le habían esculpido los pectorales, ni llevaba el pelo estilo "salvajemente sexy", ni se le habían desarrollado los antebrazos, ni sus ojos habían adquirido un sesgo enigmático, sus glúteos no parecían más firmes y, desde luego, tampoco parecía haberse sometido a un encantamiento de aumento de pene...

Aunque Isis lo miraba como si así fuera, cosa que ponía a la pelirroja de lo más nerviosa. Vale que su David no fuera un sex-symbol pero, a su modo de "chico-de-al-lado" tenía su puntillo...

Peter parecía muy preocupado por su salud y porque Lily estuviera cómoda, cosa que la agobiaba muchísimo ya que lo hacía justo cuando la pelirroja estaba a punto de sacar un tema de conversación interesante.

Y, como si todo eso no fuera bastante, Alice, la afable jovencita, la compañera ideal para una cena así, estaba de un humor de perros. Y cuando decía "humor de perros", Lily no se refería a un cambio de humor hormonal, precisamente...

De hecho, sólo había tres cosas capaces de quebrar el dulce y cálido humor de Alice: Voldemort, el embarazo y su suegra.

Oh, no es que ella y Augusta se llevarán a matar, de hecho, se adoraban. Su suegra siempre decía que, aunque la hubiera conjurado, jamás habría encontrado una mujer más perfecta para su hijo Frank, cosa que sacaba los colores de la afable joven.

Sin embargo, por mucho que ambas se quisieran, eran dos brujas con carácter y de vez en cuando tenían roces. El que habían tenido esa tarde se debía al nombre del hijo que estaban esperando: Augusta quería que llevara el nombre de su hijo y su marido, es decir, Alban Frank Longbottom pero Alice odiaba con toda su alma esa maldita manía de llamar a los hijos con nombres ya usados en el árbol genealógico mágico de turno.

Por supuesto, la razón principal de ese odio estaba en que la propia Alice era una víctima de esa arcaica costumbre: concretamente, su nombre había sido usado ya setenta veces en su familia.

Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que no había nada que hiciera o tuviera Alice que las sesenta y nueve Alice que la precedieron no hubieran tenido o hecho ya, por lo que la joven jamás había logrado hacer nada que mereciera la admiración o la sorpresa de sus padres. Sólo comentarios del estilo:

- Oh, mirad, Alice salta sobre la cama como vuestra tía abuela Alice cuando era pequeña.

O:

- Alice dibuja las margaritas como su prima, la otra Alice.

O, la favoritísima de la joven:

- ¿No es curioso que todas nuestras Alice sean capaces de cocinar cualquier cosa menos pasta? .¿Irá con el nombre?

Por todo esas razones, Alice había decidido que su hijo tendría un nombre nunca visto en ninguno de sus dos árboles genealógicos. Un nombre que le permitiría desarrollar su propia personalidad sin estar a la sombra de los tocayos que le precedieron. Un nombre... que aún no había decidido.

El caso es que cuando Augusta Longbottom hizo la sugerencia del nombre, Alice se puso automáticamente en modo de combate. La otra bruja se sorprendió de la saña de la más joven y, de forma instintiva, se lanzó directa hacia la mejor defensa, que, como todo el mundo sabe, es un buen ataque.

Y al pobre Frank le tocó calmar los ánimos. Milagrosamente, logró que su madre entrara en razón, pero su esposa aún continuaba de mal humor y la tensión que se respiraba en la mesa no parecía estar contribuyendo a mejorarlo.

Frank suspiró. Había sabido que esa cena no sería buena idea desde el principio, de hecho, ni siquiera quería acudir, pero Alice estaba tan furiosa que no supo negarse.

- ¿Y cómo os reencontrasteis? –si Peter pretendía disipar la tensión con esa pregunta iba por mal camino, vista la reacción de los Active, que miraron con muy mala cara a su hijo y su prometida que obviamente estaban haciendo manitas por debajo de la mesa.

- Oh, pues en realidad fue muy romántico... –empezó a contar Isis y Frank deseó que fuera cierto, ya que una aventura novelera sería lo único que podría calmar a su esposa.

- Resulta que yo estaba estudiando una especie mágica de arácnidos que sólo existe en el desierto de Nuevo Méjico... –empezó Bífidus.

- Llevaba la varita en la mano y el grupo al que pertenece David, le tomó por un extraterrestre huido de Roswell...

- Y me metieron en una camioneta antes de que me descubrieran los del ejército. Y cuando me desperté... allí estaba ella –Bífidus le dedicó una mirada cargada de devoción a su prometida.

- Y fue cuando decidisteis cometer esta locura –concluyó la señora Active.

- No es una locura, estamos enamorados –se apresuró a defenderse Isis.

En circunstancias normales, ante esa respuesta Alice habría soltado un suspiro embelesado, pero en esa ocasión, se limitó a apretar el cuchillo con fuerza, señal de lo enfadada que estaba.

Por su parte, la señora Active iba a replicar mordazmente a su futura yerna, pero antes de que eso pasara, la comida apareció mágicamente en sus platos.

- Uy, .¿y esto qué es? –preguntó el señor Active hincando el tenedor–. Parecen tortitas... pero son más finos. ¿Y esto verde? Parece pepino, pero es más blandito...

- Puck ha preparado crepes de salmón con queso emental acompañado de ensalada de gambas y aguacates –recitó servicialmente el elfo antes de desaparecerse de la cabecera de la mesa tal y como había aparecido.

Lily rodó los ojos mientras sus temores se veían confirmados: lo malo de confiarle el diseño del menú a alguien que se transforma en un felino, es que la comida termina siendo a base de marisco y pescado. Lo que no entendía era porqué los crepes tenían ese color tan extraño...

Menos mal que ella había tenido el sentido común suficiente como para comprar vino blanco, que iba bastante bien con el pescado...

Inconscientemente, la pelirroja alcanzó la botella y se sirvió una copa.

- ¿No irás a consumir alcohol estando embarazada? –la recriminó la Sra. Active antes de que la bebida llegara a sus labios.

- Oh, no... Es que se me olvidó –¡Maldita sea! Realmente, Lily necesitaba una copa...

- ¿Se te ha olvidado qué estás embarazada? –preguntó la familia Active en pleno.

- Sí... –Lily se encogió de hombros. A veces, pocas, era como si su pequeña siempre hubiese estado dentro de ella. En esos momentos, se sentía tan cómoda que se olvidaba de que estaba embarazada.

- El nombre de Bífidus es muy interesante. ¿Cómo lo eligieron para su hijo? –saltó rápidamente Peter, tratando de cambiar a un tema más inocuo.

Pero Frank no lo consideraba así y cuando Alice se tensó como una cuerda de guitarra lista para tocar un acorde destroza-tímpanos, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que conocía a su amada esposa. Rápidamente, tomó la copa que no podía beberse Lily y la apuró hasta el fondo.

- Bueno, yo me llamó así... –contestó el Sr. Active–. Cassie lo decidió y, por supuesto, yo no tuve quejas... –y soltó una carcajada complacida que fue coreada por su familia, Isis y Peter. Estos últimos por compromiso.

- Llamar a un hijo como sus padres debería catalogarse de "crueldad intolerable" y retirárseles la custodia a los padres ipso facto –declaró Alice fríamente.

- Oye, Lily, estos crepes están deliciosos –Frank se volvió hacia la pelirroja, en busca de ayuda.

- Es cierto –convino ella–. Aunque su color me resulta algo extraño, pero son como más...

- Consistentes –completó Isis, uniéndose a la conversación al presentir el desastre.

- ¿Me estás llamando mala madre? –contraatacó Cassie Active.

- Seguro que la chica no quería decir eso... –trató de calmar los ánimos el Sr. Active–. La pobre está embarazada y eso altera mucho, recuerdo que en una ocasión tú...

- Es exactamente lo que he hecho –cortó Alice, lanzando llamas por los ojos.

- Mira, jovencita... –la mujer enarcó la ceja izquierda y todos los hombres de su familia se encogieron de forma visible mientras Isis le mandaba a Lily una mirada de alarma.

Y es que Cassie Active sólo alzaba las cejas para expresar desaprobación (en caso de que fuera la derecha), mucha desaprobación (en el caso de la izquierda) y muchísima desaprobación (si subían las dos a la vez).

- Mira, jovencita, da la casualidad de que estudié en Hogwarts con tu madre. Era una gran bruja y una mejor mujer –eso último, fue dicho en tono de "cosa-que-tú-no-eres"–, sólo por eso, y porque lamenté mucho su muerte, voy a omitir la grosería que acabas de soltarme...

- Realmente los crepes están deliciosos –y antes de que Alice picara aún más a la matrona de los Active, Frank le insertó a su esposa medio crepe en la boca con un tenedor.

- Sí, tu elfo se ha superado –convino el Sr. Active, volteando hacia su esposa–. ¿Verdad, cariño?

- Muy cierto. ¿Crees que me daría la receta? Me gustaría saber cuál es el secreto de esta masa tan... consistente –aprobó Cassie.

- En realidad, creo que la receta se la dio una de mis amigas. Evy... –contestó Lily mirando a Bífidus, que no estaba al tanto del regreso de la Onza.

- ¿Pero no estaba muerta? –y por eso Bífidus no estaba al tanto del regreso de la Onza.

Lily vaciló: eso era algo de Evy y si, en su momento, ella no consideró buena idea decírselo al chico, la pelirroja no tenía derecho a desvelárselo. ¡Y mucho menos delante de sus padres! Además, estaban Frank y Alice, aunque ellos eran lo bastante inteligentes para deducirlo solitos.

- ¿No han llamado la puerta? –para su sorpresa, fue Peter quien la salvó de contestar.

- Puck abre –se escuchó al elfo doméstico. Ese grito hizo que Cassie alzara ligeramente la ceja derecha: un sirviente no debía pegar esos gritos, sino ser discreto–. ¡Pero si es la Srta. Joanna!

- ¡Joy! –exclamó Lily tan contenta que se olvidó de todos sus invitados y corrió hacia la puerta.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba Joy: con un abrigo de piel de Naga que en esos momentos colgaba de un perchero. Estaba un poco más rellenita que cuando se fue, con más color en las mejillas... Mucho mejor.

- Has engordado –hizo constar la pelirroja al abrazarla.

- Tu más –replicó Joy picada.

- Era un halago: así estás mucho más guapa –aclaró Lily haciendo rodar sus ojos verdes. Al devolver su mirada a la morena notó la presencia de otra joven: era extraño que no hubiera reparado en ella antes, aunque parecía querer fundirse con las sombras de su vestíbulo–. Hola, soy Lily. ¿Tú eres?

En vez de contestar, la joven examinó la mano que amistosamente le tendían como si de un arma se tratase. Todo ello, desde detrás de una cortina de pelo negro.

- Espera un segundo –omitiendo las protestas de la desconocida, Joy le echó la espalda para delante, le agarró los pelos hasta improvisar un coletero con sus manos y le hizo subir de nuevo la mirada–. Ella es Escila. ¿A que es guapa?

La aludida se deshizo de las manos de Joy con brusquedad y le lanzó a la bruja una mirada de ira. ¿Guapa¿Estaba de coña?

Lily parpadeó, algo confusa por la escena que acababa de contemplar, y luego admitió para sí que Joy tenía razón: Escila era bastante mona. Excepto por las cicatrices en torno a la boca que, seguramente, no la habrían horrorizado tanto de no haber sabido cómo se las hizo.

- Quiero que se haga coleta y se aparte el pelo de la cara, pero ella insiste en esconderla... –Joy meneó la cabeza con decepción–. ¿Por qué estás tan guapa?

- Tengo invitados para cenar –y en cuatro breves susurros, Lily puso al tanto a la morena de la situación antes de invitarlas a pasar al comedor.

- ¡Joy! –exclamó alegremente Isis, lanzándose a sus brazos–. Sres. Active, ella es Joy Turner, la bruja con más estilo de nuestra generación...

- ¿Turner?. ¿No serás la hija de Charles? –preguntó el Sr. Active mientras su esposa juntaba las cejas.

- Así es –confirmó Joy mientras Escila la miraba con curiosidad: de lo que sabía de la morena, ella sólo usaba ese tono cuando se preparaba para atacar.

- ¿La misma que le dio ese disgusto hace años negándose a casarse con el prometido que él le eligió? .¿La misma que el año pasado lanzó una opa hostil sobre su empresa? –insistió el hombre.

- La misma.

- ¿Y no te da vergüenza haber dejado a tu padre con lo justo para comer? –preguntó Cassie con la ceja izquierda casi tocándole el cardado flequillo.

- Eso no es así: mi padre es ahora uno de mis empleados. Uno más. Y me pareció que su sueldo era demasiado elevado, así que le puse ni más ni menos que el que se merecía: el sueldo mínimo inglés. Y aún así, me sigue pareciendo demasiado alto.

Por su parte, si Cassie desaprobaba a Joy, el sentimiento que ella le inspiró a Escila nada más que la Onza vio su estola de visón era aún menos halagador.

Y es que Escila siempre había sido una ecologista anti-abrigos de piel militante. Alguno diría que radical, pero Escila creía que ese adjetivo era algo exagerado. Total, sólo lo decían porque su himno personal era "Kémalo" de SKA–P y porque siempre llevaba en el bolso un bote de spray destroza-pieles.

Luego se casó con Richard y se tuvo que retirar de todo... pero eso era otra historia que estaba tratando de superar.

Realmente, aquella bruja tenía suerte de que Edmund la hubiera confiscado los botes de spray después de aquel incidente (ella no tuvo la culpa de que ese primo de Emori se acercara por detrás y ella le apuntara a los ojos¿no?)

Sacándola de sus pensamientos, Joy la agarró del codo y la fue presentando a todos los comensales. Escila había oído como Evy nombraba a algunos en alguna ocasión, pero la mayoría no le sonaban de nada.

Lo que sí le sonaron fueron los crepes que estaban encima de la mesa. Sin mediar palabra, tomó el plato que Lily había abandonado y empezó a picotear. Como le pareció de mala educación, le ofreció un poco a Joy.

La Onza aún estaba tratando de asimilar toda esa información, junto a la comida, cuando de nuevo llamaron a la puerta. Entre tanto, Cassie había trasladado su mirada hasta ella con la ceja derecha ligeramente levantada.

- ¡¿PERO CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO?! –claro que, cuando entró una Loveday aún vestida y maquillada para su representación de la Bella Durmiente (donde, por cierto, hacia de una de las hadas), la ceja derecha bajó mientras la izquierda se alzaba peligrosamente.

- ¿Hacerte el qué? –replicó Lily cuando se dio cuenta que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí con este? –la bailarina señaló despectivamente a Peter.

- Pues...

- Mira, Lily –cortó la rubia antes de que la otra lograra articular una respuesta–. Acepto lo tuyo con James, después de todo, él no está tan mal para ser uno de... esos –Loveday realizó un ademán ambiguo hacia Frank, que era el chico que le quedaba más cerca–. Pero que me reemplaces por otro...

- Y esta es Loveday –señaló Joy como si eso fuera explicación suficiente para que Escila entendiera aquella escena–. Loveday, ella es Escila –prosiguió aunque la rubia no le hacía ni caso.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo por qué no has sido mi pareja en esta cena? –dedujo Lily.

- ¡Oh, no! .¡No es sólo por eso!. ¡Encima de todo, ni me habías avisado de la cena! He tenido que enterarme porque Dumbledore ha ido a verme al teatro... ¡Mírame, he venido aquí cagando leches sin parar ni a cambiarme en cuanto me he enterado! –siguió bramando la bailarina.

- Sí, eso ya lo notamos –comentó ácidamente la Sra. Active.

- Vamos, chicas... ¡No os peléis por mí! –intervino Peter, tratando de relajar la tensión, de la que se sentía verdaderamente culpable.

- De verdad, Lily... ¿no sé cómo has podido hacerme esto? –concluyó Loveday con un sollozo melodramático que hizo que Joy se decidiera a intervenir o, de lo contrario, perdería su corona de reina del melodrama.

- ¿Has probado los crepes, Love? –y antes de que la rubia contestara, la ex sangre-de-vampiro-adicta le insertó el tenedor en la boca.

El amago de contestar de Loveday se convirtió en un gemido de placer al saborear la comida.

- ¡Esto está de vicio! .¡Y querías que me quedara sin probarlo! –acusó la rubia a la pelirroja antes de lanzar la única amenaza que podría alterarla–¡Se lo voy a decir a James!

- No se lo digas, por favor, no se lo digas... –suplicó Lily. Más que nada, ella no le contó lo de la cena a James para no importunarle, pero con lo celoso paranoico que él estaba…

- Ah,. ¿qué ese no es tu marido? –preguntó Cassie Active con la ceja izquierda alzada.

- No, es que él trabaja esta noche y no podía venir –explicó Lily.

- Ah¿y dónde...? –Joy se paró a media pregunta, volteó hacia la ventana y miró la luna llena, comprendiendo dónde estaban los que faltaban–. ¿Y lo sabe Gigi?

- ¿Saber el qué? –al oír el nombre de la castaña clara que últimamente las estaba sacando de quicio, Lily e Isis se tensaron.

- Que Sirius está con James y Remus –explicó la morena sin dejar de picotear los crepes de Lily.

- No, creo que... –cuando alguien llamó de nuevo a la puerta, Lily cruzó los dedos: no podía ser ella, por favor, que no fuera ella.

El gemido de disgusto de Puck le adelantó que sus ruegos no habían sido escuchados. Unos segundos más tarde, Giselle entraba en la habitación con su ya clásico "¿Dónde ocultas a mi marido?".

- Mmm. Mira, esa es Gigi –le dijo Joy a Escila, hablando con la boca llena–. La que fingió estar embarazada para casarse con Sirius...

Antes de esas palabras, Cassie había tenido una primera opinión muy buena de Giselle: era pulcra, elegante y con ese algo que posee la gente con clase. Sin embargo, al oír eso, sus dos cejas se alzaron¡aquella chica era un peligro! .¿Y si le daba ideas a Isis?

- ¿Esa es Gigi? –por su parte, Escila miró a la castaña clara de arriba abajo–. ¿Estás de coña, verdad?

- ¡Más quisiéramos! –la desengañó Loveday–. ¡Nos hemos acabado todo!

- Habrá más en la cocina –señaló Frank.

- ¡Cierto, vamos! –exclamaron Joy y Loveday. Escila las siguió, pero más por la posibilidad de agenciarse un cuchillo que por la comida. Bueno, en realidad, era por ambas cosas.

- ¿Vas con ellas? –Frank parpadeó al ver que Alice se levantaba.

- ¡Me han gustado los crepes! –replicó la bruja casi desde las cocinas.

- Giselle, haz el favor de comportarte. Los padres de Bífidus están aquí... –Lily señaló a los Active, confiando en que las ganas de guardar las apariencias llevaría a la "Sra. Black" a dejar los gritos.

- Oh, perdonen, no los vi –la castaña clara se ruborizó antes de entrar en modo "soy la anfitriona del año", pese a que no era su casa y ya no engañaba a nadie.

- Ya lo suponemos –contestó diplomáticamente el Sr. Active.

Giselle no captó la frialdad del tono y se sentó en el lugar que había dejado libre Alice.

- Bueno¿y saben ya lo de la despedida de soltera de Isis?

- Giselle –siseó Lily en tono de advertencia mientras la oriental palidecía.

- No, no lo sabemos... –contestó Cassie alzando las cejas, sólo que esta vez, en un gesto de interés, aunque para esos momentos las chicas estaban ya tan paranoicas que no supieron ver la diferencia.

- Van a ir a un antro, para ver hombres desnudos untados en aceite de bebé –explicó la castaña clara, con un tono de claro reproche hacia Isis.

- En mis tiempos no había esas cosas... –suspiró la Sra. Active–. Lástima, porque suena tan bien...

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Giselle confusa.

- Isis, en caso de que Bífidus y tu sigáis adelante con esta soberana idiotez de la boda, me gustaría ir a tu despedida de soltera. Confieso que siento mucha curiosidad por esos antros que ha comentado tu amiga... Giselle¿no?

"Verás, pequeña, por muy mala opinión que tengas de Isis (y es imposible que sea peor que la mía) si realmente es amiga tuya, me parece de una gran bajeza moral lo que has intentado hacerle. Ninguna de estas chicas tiene la culpa de los problemas que haya en tu matrimonio, así que no deberías pagar tus frustraciones con ellas.

Oh, sí a Lily le estaba empezando a caer muy bien la Sra. Active. Después de todo cualquiera capaz de cantarle las cuarenta a Giselle sin recurrir a un lenguaje barriobajero se merecía muy mucho la estima de la pelirroja. Sólo lamentaba que ni Sirius ni James hubieran estado allí para verlo.

Estaremos encantadas de que venga a la despedida de soltera, Sra. Active –la invitó Lily impulsivamente.

- Oh, claro que iré... –Cassie mostró una sonrisa astuta de gato a punto de zamparse un canario–. Entre tanto¿sería posible que tu elfo me trajera otro crepe?

- Claro que sí. Lily y yo se lo traeremos encantadas –se apresuró a ofrecerse Isis.

- Antes de que los demás rechistaran, la oriental agarró a Lily del brazo y la arrastró a la cocina.

Allí, Loveday, Alice, Joy y, en menor medida, Escila estaban congregadas en torno a la fuente de crepes, que habían dividido en cuatro partes. Aprovechando que la entrada de Lily e Isis hizo que Alice apartara la mirada, Loveday trató de entrar en su territorio, pero la embarazada lo notó y le sacudió un manotazo acompañado por una mirada de advertencia.

- ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo? –se encaró la oriental apenas se cerró la puerta de la cocina.

- Oh, vamos, tu futura suegra es bastante maja. No veo qué hay de malo en que la invitemos a la Despedida de Soltera –se defendió la pelirroja.

- Sí, maja. Lo que esa... arpía pretende es sacarme fotos arrancándole a uno de los bailarines el tanga con los dientes, para enseñárselas a su hijo, demostrar así lo mala pécora que soy y arruinar la boda. ¡Y tú se lo has puesto en bandeja! –se desesperó Isis.

- ¡Tiempo muerto! –cortó de repente Joy–. ¿Me ha parecido entender que realmente vas a casarte con Bífidus?

- Sí –confirmó la oriental muy seria.

Pero Joy no la estaba escuchando, había alzado un dedo conminando a todos a guardar silencio mientras que sus ojos oscuros permanecían fijos en el reloj. Alice, Lily, Escila, Loveday y Puck la observaban con curiosidad sin dejar de masticar.

- ¡Ya está! –exclamó finalmente la morena cuando el segundero dio una vuelta completa a la esfera del reloj. Luego tomó el tenedor y volvió a comer como si nada.

- Joy...

- ¿Sí, Lily?

- Ahora es cuando nos explicas qué acaba de pasar aquí.

- He guardado un minuto de silencio. Es lo menos que una debe hacer cuando se entera de que perderá a una de sus amigas en tan trágicas circunstancias –obviamente, esa no era la reacción esperada de una persona que se gana la vida escribiendo novelas románticas.

- El matrimonio es un asco –agregó Escila.

- Yo también creo que estás actuando muy precipitadamente –opinó Loveday.

- Pero eso es porque están enamorados –apuntó Alice con tono de "hay que explicároslo todo".

- ¡Claro! –exclamó Isis con el mismo tono de alguien que copia la respuesta de otro durante un examen.

Las otras cuatro mujeres cruzaron miradas de entendimiento: ninguna creía que el matrimonio entre Isis y Bífidus fuese una buena idea, pero ninguna sabía como decir eso sin sonar demasiado bruscas.

- ¡Ay!. ¡Joder!

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –saltó Lily casi con alivio al tener un nuevo tema de conversación.

- Venía de tu sótano... De hecho, suena como si estuvieran peleando allí –dijo Joy tras aguzar un poco el oído.

- ¿No prohibiste la aparición allí después de la visita de Voldemort? –preguntó Alice.

- Sí, la prohibimos... Avisa a Frank –Lily sacó la varita y se dirigió hacia el sótano seguida de Puck, Isis, Joy, Loveday y Escila (esta última con la bandeja de crepes en la mano).

Por el pasillo se encontraron con Frank, Alice, Peter, Giselle y los Active.

- Quedaos arriba –les ordenó el auror a las embarazadas.

Lily clavó los ojos verdes en los castaños del joven hasta hacerle ver lo ridículo de su petición.

- Pues ponte detrás de mí –la nueva negativa de la pelirroja fue mostrada con un bufido–. Procura al menos que no te hagan daño, no quiero que James nos mate...

La druida tampoco contestó, aunque sonrió para sí mientras recordaba por qué le caía tan bien Frank: sabía que el estar embarazada no le había privado de sus talentos mágicos y la dejaba tomar decisiones. Si en vez de Frank hubiesen estado Sirius o Will, la habrían desmayado y se habrían quedado tan anchos.

Deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos, Lily encendió la luz del sótano... Para encontrarse con la escena más extraña que jamás imaginó contemplar: Bell y Hestia montadas a horcajadas sobre un joven de pelo blanco. La primera estaba sobre la entrepierna y la segunda sobre el cuello.

Cuando la luz se encendió, las dos brujas miraron hacia la puerta con sorpresa mientras que el desconocido mostraba una sonrisa lobuna.

- ¿Pero qué hacéis? –preguntó Lily desconcertada.

De Hestia se lo esperaba, llevaba varias semanas sin catar macho, pero de la dulce Bell era inaudito.

- La castaña es Hestia y la rubia Bell. Hestia, Bell, ella es Escila que se va a quedar con nosotros un tiempo –al ver que no había peligro, Joy se guardó la varita y se zampó otro crepe mientras hacia las presentaciones–. Lo que no sé es quién es el chico...

- Un lobo-hombre –contestó la Onza morena con tono desdeñoso.

Aprovechando la distracción de las dos brujas, el animal se debatió tratando de quitárselas de encima.

- ¿Podéis ayudar? –pidió Bell que no había tenido tanto movimiento desde su último partido de Quidditch.

_- ¡Desmaius_! –entonaron Alice, Frank y Lily a la vez. Afortunadamente, las chicas se movieron lo bastante rápido como para esquivar los hechizos.

Mientras Bell ataba al lobo-hombre, Hestia se encaró con sus compañeros de la Orden.

- ¿Os habría costado mucho avisarnos antes de lanzar la maldición?

- Parecíais necesitarla con urgencia –señaló Frank divertido.

- ¿Dónde está mi marido? –podían haber seguido lanzándose pullas toda la noche, pero Giselle se encargó de cortar el buen rollo.

- Sirius está cazando vampiros. Por lo visto, fueron ellos quienes mataron a la chica. Ah, y nos hemos encontrado con Leticia –les informó Bell.

- ¿Antes o después del ataque de los vampiros? –se interesó Lily.

- Durante. Ella era uno de ellos: de hecho, su marido, el marqués de Covasna era el líder –aclaró Hestia.

- ¿Covasna¿El único pueblo del mundo habitado por vampiros¿No os enseñaron eso en la escuela de aurores? –el tono de Joy contenía una nota de burla.

- No todos somos adictos a la sangre de vampiro, así que no todos sabemos tanto sobre ellos. –se picó Bell antes de sonreír con alegría–. Por cierto, me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

- Normal, necesitas mi ayuda porque esos pendientes no combinan nada con el top. ¿A que no habéis probado esto? –la morena les mostró el tenedor con un trozo de crepe y le sacudió a Escila un suave golpe en el brazo–. Cuando vuelva Evy hay que convencerla para que haga esos buñuelos de bacalao... Son deliciosos.

La Onza morena deslizo sus ojos desde la zona golpeada hasta la cara de Joy, luego a su estómago y de vuelta a su cara, como diciendo: engordarás.

Joy captó el significado de esa mirada y se encogió de hombros: sin sexo y sin sangre de vampiro. A algo debía aferrarse¿no?

- ¿Es peligroso? –el Sr. Active señaló al lobo-hombre atado que empezaba a recuperar la consciencia. Su esposa, tras comprobar que no había demasiado peligro, observaba a todas las jóvenes presentes con la ceja derecha alzada.

- Mucho –gruñó el aludido con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- No, en realidad son unos bravucones. A no ser que prueben la carne humana, entonces sólo viven para ella –replicó Escila, lanzando una mirada envenenada al cánido.

- Pues él la ha probado: mordisqueó el cuerpo de la chica que los vampiros mataron –se preocupó Hestia.

La reacción de Escila no fue precisamente de alarma: simplemente se apartó los largos mechones de la cara y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el lobo-hombre pero con expresión divertida y astuta. Luego, a la vez que usaba su pelo para volver a ocultarse el rostro, volteó hacia Puck.

- ¿Tienes trufas? Me gustan las trufas.

- Puck, sí que tiene. Evy le trajo trufas a Puck.

Y ambos salieron del sótano rumbo a la cocina.

- ¿Si es peligroso no deberíamos llevarlo a Azkaban? –sugirió Giselle.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes ganas de encerrar a todo el mundo? –bufó Bell con irritación.

- ¡Vale! Llevadme allí –aprobó el lobo-hombre con tal entusiasmo que estaba claro que no sabía qué era Azkaban. Suposición que se demostró cierta tres segundos más tarde–: Oye¿qué es Azkaban? .¿Otro garito de moda?

- No, la cárcel de los magos. Allí están encerrados los peores criminales mágicos –explicó Lily.

- Oh. ¿Con carceleras sexys medio desnudas? –aventuró, demostrando lo salido que iba.

- No. A menos que los dementores te parezcan atractivos, que con lo salido que vas... –intervino Alice, la que a veces se excitaba mirando las nucas de los hombres.

- Oh, no, será mejor que me quede aquí: todas estáis muy buenas. Hasta la vieja de las pieles...

- ¡Estás hablando de mi esposa/madre! –saltaron rápidamente los varones Active.

- ¿En serio? Pues está muy joven para tener un hijo.

- ¿En serio? –Peter no pudo contener su asombro.

- Muchas gracias –Cassie sonrió. ¡Al fin se encontraba con una persona educada en esa casa!

- ¿Pero sabe una cosa? Una mujer no está atractiva vistiendo con pieles sino cuando va en cueros –soltó el lobo-hombre con una de sus sonrisas lobunas.

- Sí, pero esta estola... –la madre de Bífidus iba a relatar la historia de su estola, pero se interrumpió cuando captó el doble sentido de la frase–. ¡Eres una criatura indecente! Bífidus, vámonos de aquí...

- Sí, cariño/mamá –replicaron modosamente los dos aludidos, siguiendo a la mujer.

El lobo-hombre mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha hasta que se encontró con las miradas de censura de Bell y Hestia. Bueno, el resto también lo miraba así, pero él no les hizo caso.

- Oh, vamos, no os pongáis celosas: seguís siendo mis chicas favoritas. ¿Queréis que me desate y tengamos otra ronda como la de antes? –propuso con un tono tan seductor como depredador.

- ¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo? –les preguntó Bell al resto.

- Sí, no hay que dejar que este y Benjy se conozcan –confirmó Hestia–. En fin¿qué vamos a hacer con él?

- Mañana por la mañana lo llevaremos a casa de Remus. Hasta entonces, podemos encerrarlo aquí... ¿Creéis que los lobos-hombre son alérgicos a la plata? Lo digo para conjurar una jaula de ese material –vaciló Lily.

- Sí que lo soy: el pendiente me lo he tenido que poner de oro azul –contestó el lobo-hombre por los demás.

- No llevas ningún pendiente en las orejas –observó Alice.

- Bájame los pantalones y verás donde lo llevo –replicó el joven de pelo blanco provocativamente.

- Es mi esposa –le informó Frank con tono gélido a la vez que él mismo conjuraba la jaula para encerrarle.

- Sólo era una broma. ¡Ey, no os vayáis! Bajadme al menos algo de comer y un playboy... –suplicó el lobo-hombre sin que nadie le hiciera caso.

- ¿Es siempre tan baboso? –preguntó Peter (realmente, una persona que sabía mucho de ese tema).

- Sólo cuando no está cazando vampiros –respondió Hestia.

- Joder. ¿Quién coño ha puesto esto aquí? –de nuevo se escucharon voces en el sótano.

- ¿De verdad que restringisteis la aparición en ese sótano? –puso en duda Frank, mientras se acercaba a la puerta con la varita alzada.

- Tranquilo, ese era Sirius –Lily le apartó de la puerta y entró con decisión.

Efectivamente, James, Will, Jesse, Evy, Edmund y Sirius se habían aparecido en el sótano. Sólo que Sirius y Evy lo habían hecho dentro de la jaula y Jesse tan cerca de ella que se había raspado con los barrotes, justo sobre la herida que le hizo Leticia y que ahora volvía a sangrar.

- ¡Jesse! .¿Qué te ha pasado? –se alarmaron Joy y Lily al verlo.

- Hola, Lily¿me recuerdas? Soy tu marido, el padre de tu hijo, al que ni mencionaste la cena...

- Claro que te recuerdo –Lily apartó su atención del herido unos segundos para examinar a James, asegurarse de que él no estaba herido, sonreír al ver que estaba bien y darle un beso rápido–. Luego lo discutimos. Frank, Will, llevad a Jesse a arriba. ¿Y tú eres? –preguntó a Edmund al notar que los seguía.

- Edmund. Sanador, médico...

- Y mercenario –completó la druida. Pero se encogió de hombros y le indicó que subiera.

- ¿Y yo, qué? –se picó James al notar que seguía sin hacerle caso.

- Saca a esos dos de ahí dentro –le aconsejó la pelirroja señalando a Evy y Sirius que estaban enjaulados junto al lobo-hombre.

- ¿Te das cuenta, Sirius?. ¡Está pasando de mí! .¡Y tú también! –se molestó James al notar que su amigo tampoco le estaba prestando atención.

De hecho, ni siquiera había escuchado su acusación, pero es que los eventos de la jaula le tenían demasiado ocupado. Resulta que la presencia de una mujer en el mismo lado de los barrotes que él había animado al lobo-hombre a pasar a la acción.

Oh, sí, vale, era una Onza y algo en sus instintos cánidos le llevaba a no fiarse de nada que oliera remotamente a gato, pero menos es nada¿no?

Según se habían aparecido, Evy se había soltado de Sirius con un empujón y, al verse encerrada, había apoyado la espalda en uno de los rincones de la jaula. De pronto había captado que el lobo-hombre le lanzaba miradas insinuantes.

"Genial," pensó "este ya ha probado la carne humana". No había nada más salido que un lobo-hombre que había catado la carne humana.

Para esos momentos, el joven de pelo blanco se le había acercado seductoramente y Sirius tenía toda su atención (y sus celos) puesta en ellos.

- ¿Sabes que para los seres como tú y yo es posible hacer el amor sin tocarnos?

- ¿En serio? –Evy alzó una ceja ante esa "sutil" técnica de ataque.

- De hecho, ahora mismo lo estamos haciendo...

El lobo-hombre dejó que la insinuación flotara en el aire el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera empezar a derretirse.

- Pues, cariño, estás algo flojo –pero Evy ya estaba más que curtidita en aquellas provocaciones como para hacer algo que no fuese burlarse.

Lejos de desanimarle, aquello animó al joven a soltar una réplica aún más audaz. O la habría soltado de no haberse aparecido Sirius (literalmente) entre él y la Onza y le hubiese empujado al otro extremo de la jaula.

- ¿Pero qué haces? –protestó Evy, al tiempo que James le recriminaba su falta de atención.

Sirius no contestó, sino que continuó mirando fijamente al lobo-hombre que a su vez observaba a Evy y el animago con atención.

- Entiendo –dijo al fin el joven–, es tuya. No pasa nada... Me retiro encantado.

- ¿Suya?. ¿Yo?. ¡Jamás! –volvió a protestar Evy.

- Era una forma de hablar, nena –ahora que, por decirlo de alguna manera, había marcado su territorio, Sirius se permitió girar y obsequiar a la Onza con una sonrisa de triunfo. Luego se volvió hacia James–. Perdona, Prongs, pero es que estaba algo liado... ¿Podrías hacer lo que ha dicho Lily y sacarnos de aquí?

- Sí, seguro que tienen prisa por irse a un lugar más intimo –se burló el lobo-hombre.

- Sus ganas –resopló Evy.

- Y las tuyas –replicó el otro, sin dejarse engañar.

- Alucinas.

- No, son como una criatura más en la jaula. ¿Tu amiga está libre?

- ¿Qué amiga? –se desconcertó Evy por el cambio de tema.

- La otra Onza... Es que he pensado dejar de lado mis prejuicios naturales hacia los gatos y probar, a ver qué tal.

- ¿Te refieres a Escila?

- Escila –el lobo-hombre, pareció saborear el nombre–. Que nombre tan... sugerente.

- Si tú lo dices... –bufó Peter, sorprendido por los gustos tan raros que tenía aquel ser para las mujeres– Se fue con Puck a la cocina.

- ¿QUÉ? –gritó Evy–. ¿Estáis locos? .¿Habéis dejado que una psicópata con tendencias castrantes se vaya a la cocina? .¿A donde suelen estar todas las armas cortantes de la casa? Estáis todos gilipollas...

Y mientras seguía delirando sobre las ganas que tenían todos los hombres de su alrededor de quedarse sin pelotas (y otros sinónimos menos elegantes), adoptó su forma de jaguar y se deslizó entre los barrotes.

- Será mejor que vaya a desarmarla –concluyó alzándose de nuevo en forma humana como si nada.

- ¿Pero cómo has hecho eso? –alucinó James cuando ella pasó por su lado.

- Experta en fugas¿recuerdas? –y miró por encima de su hombro hasta Sirius, como retándolo a hacer lo mismo.

- "Experta en fugas¿recuerdas?" –repitió el aludido, tratando de imitar su tono–. Es tan fácil como transformarse y pasar por entre los barrotes... –el merodeador se frotó las manos y se dispuso a hacerlo.

- ¡Sirius! –pero la voz de su esposa llamándole le hizo cambiar de idea.

- ¿Sabéis qué? Aquí no se está tan mal –el moreno sacó su varita e invocó un par de sillones reclinables, una baraja y una mesa–. Ey, Dennys¿sabes jugar a las cartas?

- ¿Dennys? –parpadeó el lobo-hombre al deducir que le llamaba a él.

- De alguna manera tenemos que llamarte¿no? Lo de lobo-hombre resulta cansino.

- No entiendo esa manía que tenéis los humanos de ponerle nombre a todo... –"Dennys" se encogió de hombros–. Pero ya que te empeñas¿no podía ser un nombre más de machote? Más como Conan, o Heman, o Logan...

- ¿Te das cuenta? .¡Todo el mundo pasa de mí! –se enrabietó James al ver lo bien avenidos que estaban los dos enjaulados.

- Yo no... –constató Peter.

- Oh, no tú no... Sólo te dedicas a organizar cenas con _MI_ esposa a _MIS_ espaldas –gruñó el moreno de pelo revuelto descargando su furia contra el acompañante de su esposa.

- Te juro que pensaba que estabas enterado –como James había empezado a subir por las escaleras, Peter le siguió sin dejar de presentarle mil excusas.

Al llegar arriba se encontraron con que había cundido el caos: Edmund había decidido que la mesa donde se servía la cena era el lugar ideal para "operar" a Jesse y con un brusco movimiento (que todas las chicas calificaron más tarde de "erótico") había mandado todos los platos al suelo para despejarla.

De esta forma, Jesse estaba tendido sobre la mesa mientras Edmund le cerraba debidamente la herida y casi todas las chicas peleaban por hacerle de enfermeras.

Casi todas, porque Evy estaba desarmando a Escila, como atestiguaba el montón formado por diversos objetos afilados que descansaba a los pies de ambas Onzas.

En cuanto a Joy, ella estaba bastante entretenida observando la pelea entre Will y la recién llegada Suzette. Por lo visto, la fiscal estaba interrogando a los Holmstein cuando se enteró de que su "prometido" se había acostado con las dos célebres hermanitas y no le quedó mas remedio que cortar el interrogatorio e ir a partirle la cara y llamarle irresponsable.

Y luego estaba Cassie, observando todo el desbarajuste con las dos cejas alzadas. ¿Pero es que esas chicas no tenían vergüenza? Ahí estaban, desnudando a un chico sobre la mesa del comedor... Una cosa es que ella hubiese bromeado con lo de la despedida de soltera (principalmente, por sorprender a Isis en una posición comprometida con otro hombre) pero allí había mucho trecho.

En serio¿de dónde había salido esa fauna?

Y entonces reparó en que, de hecho, sabía de donde salió toda esa fauna:

- ¿Todas fuisteis a Gryffindor con mi hijo? –preguntó de sopetón la mujer.

- No, yo fui a Ravenclaw –corrigió Suzette.

- Y ella y yo no fuimos a Hogwarts –aclaró Edmund señalando a Escila.

- ¡Oh, Isis como me alegro de que te cases con mi hijo! –y, para sorpresa de todos, principalmente de cierta oriental, Cassie Active se adelantó para abrazar a su futura hija política.

Por encima del hombro de su casi suegra, Isis observó que Alice y Lily levantaban sus pulgares en señal de aprobación. Aunque la primera lo hacía con más entusiasmo que la segunda...

- En fin –Cassie se apartó de la oriental y recompuso su imagen de gran dama-bruja–, como veo que por aquí tenéis algo de lío. Creo que lo mejor es que nos larguemos para que lo solucionéis de forma más eficiente. Aunque antes, me gustaría darte algo... ¿Dónde está mi abrigo?

- Puck lo puso en la habitación vacía.

- Yo se lo traigo –se ofreció amablemente Escila.

¿Escila siendo amable con una desconocida? Claramente, tramaba algo. Edmund y Evy cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento que no paso inadvertida a Jesse y que, por supuesto, no le gustó nada.

- Gracias, es el de piel.

- Lo suponía –musitó la Onza para sí, moviéndose a la misma desconcertante velocidad que solía emplear Evy.

La Onza castaña la siguió con la vista antes de volver a centrarse en Edmund, para fastidio de Jesse. ¿Por qué tenían que mirarse así? Parecían estar lo bastante compenetrados para comunicarse en silencio y sin necesidad de conjuros...

Y eso era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo. De igual manera que tras morir, Evy obtuvo el poder de la proyección astral, Edmund tenía el poder de leer y proyectar sus pensamientos en la mente de otros. Lo que es una telepatía de las de toda la vida...

"¿Seguro que le quitaste el spray?" quiso saber Evy.

"Totalmente" confirmó Edmund.

"¿Seguro?" dudó la castaña.

"Que sí..." se exasperó el Onza, rodando los ojos.

Oh, sí... Jesse lo encontró francamente fastidioso.

Finalmente, Escila regresó abrazando el abrigo de piel de tal forma que no se viera la espalda del mismo y, solícitamente se lo puso a Cassie.

- Gracias –la madre de Bífidus rebuscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta encontrar un pergamino que le tendió a Isis–. Me gustaría que leyeras esto y lo firmaras. Pero sólo si tú quieres...

- Desde luego –se emocionó Isis. No sólo era aceptada por su madre política sino que, además, ésta quería que se implicara en los proyectos sociales que patrocinaba.

Cuando Cassie volteó hacia la puerta, solo los Onzas, Jesse y Joy repararon en la enorme inscripción hecha con pintalabios que adornaba la parte trasera del abrigo y que rezaba: "malditos asesinos".

Después de que los Active se fueran, Alice, Hestia y Giselle se apresuraron a felicitar a la oriental por su éxito (la última con muy poco entusiasmo, por cierto).

- ¿Ves? Finalmente ha comprendido que no se puede luchar contra el amor y que tú eres la mujer ideal para su hijo –concluyó una emocionada Alice.

- Más bien os ha conocido a todas y cada una de vosotras y se ha dado cuenta de que su hijo podía haber elegido peor esposa –opinó cínicamente su marido.

- ¿Insinúas algo? –preguntaron todas las mujeres casadas de su alrededor.

- Nada –aseguró Frank, simulando inocencia.

- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? –por su parte, Joy la había tomado con Escila.

- Te compraré otro pintalabios –la Onza morena rodó los ojos con aburrimiento.

- ¡No es eso! Bueno, también tendrás que comprármelo si me lo has gastado. ¡Me refería al abrigo! .¡Era de chinchilla!. ¡Escribir en él con un pintalabios es un crimen contra la moda!. ¡No! .¡Es un crimen contra la humanidad...! –Joy volteó hacia Jesse, reclamando su apoyo.

- A mí el abrigo me parecía algo hortera –fue la respuesta del chico.

- Sí, lo era...¡Pero esa no es la cuestión!

- Déjalo, Joy –cortó Evy–, conociendo los gustos de Escila hay que dar gracias porque no la diera por quemarlo después de ayudarla a ponérselo. Por cierto, Es, haz el favor de volver a poner el cuchillo que acabas de coger en el montón.

La aludida simuló una mirada de inocencia que no convenció a nadie, antes de sacar el cuchillo que se había apropiado con aire digno y lanzarlo al lugar de donde lo recogió.

- ¿Me haces el favor, Joy?

- Encantada –y la estilosa morena sacó la varita e hizo desaparecer todas las armas que se habían amontonado en el salón antes de seguir refunfuñando sobre el horrible crimen que cometió Escila al estropear el abrigo de piel de la madre de Bífidus.

- En serio, estoy bien –insistió Jesse que ya estaba más que incómodo por el numerito que estaba ofreciendo con tantos testigos.

- ¡Si al menos Edmund no hubiera tenido la feliz idea de volver a curarle en el salón y Lily no hubiera dado su beneplácito para ello!

Oh, sí, Jesse se sentiría sin duda alguna más cómodo sometido a los expertos cuidados médicos del Onza en una habitación privada, con velas aromáticas, sábanas de seda y sin esa actitud cómplice que su doctor tenía con Evy o sin la mirada entendida de Loveday.

- Sí lo estás, sí –¿eran imaginaciones suyas o el tono de Edmund era de admiración/flirteo? Definitivamente, la pérdida de sangre le había vuelto un iluso total. ¡Y para colmo, Loveday seguía sonriendo!

- En fin, ya que todo está arreglado, yo me largo –el Onza se alejó de la mesa con cierta brusquedad para voltear hacia Evy, Escila y Joy e impartir las últimas instrucciones–. Sed buenas, no os peleéis ni entre vosotras ni con otras niñas, no capéis a nadie, no bebáis sangre de vampiro, entrenad un poco...

- ¡Vete ya! –gruñeron dos de las chicas con exasperación. La tercera, Escila, no se molestó en insertarle palabras al gruñido.

- ¡Un momento! No puedes irte. ¿Qué pasa con el lobo-hombre¡Tienes que llevártelo! –Giselle se interpuso en su camino antes de que se alejara del grupo de las tres chicas.

Dada la atracción que la castaña clara parecía sentir por los novios de Evy, Jesse sintió el extraño impulso de levantarse de un brinco y acercarse al grupo para mostrar su apoyo.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso? –quiso saber Edmund mientras extraía de la mente de Evy la identidad de aquella molesta criatura.

- ¡Porque hay un lobo hombre en el garaje!

- ¿En serio? –gruñó el Onza, respondiendo a lo que había visto en la mente de Evy.

- ¡Sí! Tienes que llevártelo. Estará mejor con vosotros que con nosotros... Sobre todo, porque él y mi marido se lo pasan en grande hablando de hazañas sexuales ahí abajo... Puede ser una mala influencia.

- ¿De verdad? –tras sondear las mentes de Joy y Escila, miró a la Sra. Black de arriba abajo con incredulidad–. ¿Y en qué estaba pensando ese mago gilipollas?

- ¿Cuando dices que puede ser una mala influencia te refieres al lobo-hombre hacia Sirius o al revés? –quiso saber Loveday, que se había aproximado al grupo con la ya casi vacía bandeja de crepes.

- ¿Te lo llevarás o tendremos que mandarlo a Azkaban? –insistió Giselle, ignorando a la rubia lesbiana.

- ¿Por qué? Los lobos-hombre son inofensivos. Más que la variante licántropa, al menos –cuando Edmund se centró de nuevo en la castaña clara, lucía en el rostro una expresión irónica.

- Pero ella dijo que cuando prueban la carne humana, ya no piensan en otra cosa. y luego Hestia dijo que él ya la había probado y... –Giselle se vio interrumpida por las carcajadas de tres Onzas–. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- No se refería a esa forma de probar la carne humana –"explicó" Edmund.

- ¿Y por qué no habéis dicho sexo desde el principio? –bufó exasperadamente Joy.

- No quería recordarte lo que no volverás a tener –contestó la propia Escila.

- En cualquier caso, estará mejor bajo la tutela de Remus y el resto de su familia de licántropos que con la nuestra. No parece que nos tenga mucho aprecio... –comentó Evy.

- A ti en la jaula sí parecía tenértelo –James había optado por ignorar a Lily para ver si ella, en su afán por llevarle la contraria, empezaba a hacerle un poquitín de caso.

- Porque era la única mujer en su lado de los barrotes –aclaró Edmund con tono molesto.

- Interesante, pensó Jesse¿le molestaba que James lo mencionara o eran celos? Y en ese segundo caso¿eran celos por el lobo-hombre o por Sirius?

Pero, de momento, se iba a quedar sin saberlo ya que Edmund le dio un beso a Evy (en la mejilla, para alivio de Jesse), se despidió de las otras dos chicas reiterando sus consejos, chocó manos con James, Loveday y Will, le recomendó a él que se cuidara y se fue a buscar un lugar por el que desaparecerse.

- Nosotros también nos vamos –anunció Frank, chocando la mano con James–. No te enfades con la pelirroja, en realidad, te has librado de un buen pestiño...

- Es sólo que me molesta que no me haga caso.

- Oye¿podréis darme la receta de los crepes que habéis hecho? La madre de Frank también los prepara, pero estos son mucho mejores como más... –Alice vaciló buscando la palabra más adecuada.

- ¿Consistente? –sugirió Evy. La joven asintió–. Lo siento, pero es un secreto de familia: si te lo dijera tendría que desmemorizarte.

- Además, si lo supieras: vomitarías –agregó Joy.

- Tú lo sabes y no estás vomitando –apuntó Loveday.

- Porque me he hecho a la idea y procuro no pensar de qué están hechos.

- Mmmm. Lo averiguaré –y con estas palabras estilo "Terminator", Alice se colgó del brazo de su marido y avanzaron hasta la puerta.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos a recoger este desastre –suspiro Lily–. Es la última vez que organizo una cena en mi casa.

- ¡Puta amargada! –rugió Isis.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –los ojos de la druida despedían chispas cuando volteó hacia la oriental que tampoco mostraba un aspecto muy sereno.

- Hablaba de mi suegra: esa mala pécora aún cree que soy una fresca que va tras la fortuna de su hijo.

- Oh, vamos, no exageres –trató de animarla James.

- Es un contrato prenupcial –Isis estiró ante sus ojos el pergamino que su suegra le entregó antes de irse.

- Pues entonces va a ser que sí lo piensa –se corrigió el merodeador tras darle un vistazo rápido.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

––––––––––––––––

Y se acabó lo que se daba por hoy. Por ahora vamos a entrar en el terreno de las aclaraciones sobre el capi.

Empiezo por las cosas que tienen más que ver con el argumento:

¿Recordáis que al principio de este fic, Jesse decía que los Worstblood se dedicaban a lanzar opas hostiles a empresas? Pues la empresa del padre de Joy fue una de ellas. Luego ella la recibió como regalo de cumpleaños y lo primero que hizo al asumir el mando fue bajarle el sueldo a su padre.

El ingrediente secreto no lo he dicho en ningún momento, pensé en hacerlo, pero dado el afán de secretismo de los Worstblood me di cuenta que no tenía el menor sentido que fueran pregonando sus cosas por ahí. De todas maneras, para que no os queden dudas al respecto: son huevos de basilisco.

También he sacado un par de cosillas de Alice Longbottom, a la que considero un terreno bastante pantanoso. Y es que¿realmente qué sabemos sobre la familia de esta mujer? Me refiero a la familia en la que nació, no con la que se casó. ¡Nada! Sólo que eran Sangre Limpia y deduzco que están muertos puesto que fue la familia de Frank la que se hizo cargo de Neville después de que los Lestrange les jodieran la vida.

Tampoco sabemos a qué casa perteneció Alice en Hogwarts, a mi me pega en Hufflepuff (no sé porqué) pero he preferido no arriesgarme. Si os fijáis, cuando la madre de Bífidus lo ha preguntado, ella no ha contestado. Si al final es Gryffindor, acerté. Si no lo es, digamos que estaba enfurruñada y no quería hablar con Cassie.

En cuanto al lobo-hombre. Como no sé si ha quedado del todo claro, os lo digo: el no atacó a la chica que apareció muerta: fueron los vampiros. Los mordiscos que tenía la chica y que parecían de licántropo fueron hechos por los mismos vampiros para disimular. (No fue idea de Leticia, eso no sería creíble.)

Respecto a otros detalles más tontos, estuve leyendo un poco del tema de maridaje de vinos. Resulta que siempre se suele servir el tinto con carne y el blanco para pescado, pero últimamente se está viendo que algunos tintos si casan con el pescado.

Y el anacronismo del capi es la canción de SKA–P, "Kémalo", escrito así de mal.

Y eso es todo por ahora mis queridos niños y niñas. La próxima para... Uf, no sabría decirlo. Creo que será en enero del 2008, ya pasadas las Navidades.

Pasad unas buenas fiestas, que os traigan muchas cosas los Reyes Magos, no os atragantéis con las uvas y si sois de Papá Noel... Pos muy mal, porque no hay que dejar que los yankies nos invadan así...

¡Ah! Y feliz cumpleaños a Queen Keira Evans y Noray. Muchos besines, re-guapas.

Mil besos de mazapán de Toledo.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.


	17. Naugthy Girls Night Out

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo va el 2008? Espero que mejor que yo, porque para mi que mi inspiración salió de fiesta en Nochevieja y no piensa volver hasta primavera (como en la canción de Melendi. Creo que se llama "Cómo se bailan los tangos").

Aunque no os quejéis, que os traigo casi treinta hojas en Word, sólo de capítulo en plan regalito de San Valentín (atrasado, por supuesto).

Bueno, mejor no me enrollo más: los RR están contestados en un RR firmado por mí en el capítulo 16.

Disfrutad el capítulo.

**Prácticamente arte 17.**

**Naugthy Girls**** Night Out.**

_(Beteado por Ginny84.)_

- En mi opinión, que te diera el contrato prenupcial es una verdadera grosería. ¡Y Bífidus no dice nada! David jamás habría tolerado que su madre hiciese algo así –insistió Lily una vez más.

Las chicas ya se estaban reuniendo en casa de la pelirroja para ir a la despedida de soltera de Isis y la oriental (ya arreglada, con una vistosa túnica de seda con motivos chinescos) se paseaba por la cocina, retorciendo sus finas manos con nerviosismo aún sin saber si debía firmar o no el contrato prenupcial, cancelar la boda o qué...

Sus propias amigas no eran de mucha ayuda, ya que estaban bastante divididas en cuanto a opiniones.

Lily y Loveday eran las abanderaras de la facción "yo–ni–me–casaría–con–él–después–de–esta–humillación".

Alice insistía en que si se casaba por amor¿qué mas le daba firmar el maldito contrato?

Joy, Escila y Evy insistían en que, si persistía en la gilipollez de casarse, debería firmar el contrato, ya que de esa forma protegería tanto los intereses financieros del novio como los propios.

Bell, que desde que estaba soltera estaba desatada y acompañaba a Hestia a todas partes, les sorprendió a todos al sugerir que antes de firmar el contrato incluyese una cláusula que le garantizara siete orgasmos por semana.

- Las estrellas de cine lo hacen –resopló cuando todos la miraron con sorpresa.

Y, por último, Jack estaba preocupadísima porque si se suspendía la boda, tendrían que suspender también la despedida de soltera.

Para colmo, los chicos no se habían privado de opinar, aumentando la empanada mental de la pobre Isis: Jesse le sugería que debía hablar con Bífidus y tomarse las cosas con más calma, ya que la chica no tendría tantas dudas si realmente quisiera casarse.

Los demás destacaban la poca hombría demostrada por su ex compañero de casa al permitir que su madre tratase así a su prometida. ¡Hasta Peter afirmaba que Bífidus debería haber puesto a su madre en su sitio! Y en el mundo no había muchos hombres tan enmadrados como Peter...

Esto había dado pie a que Giselle le montara un nuevo pollo a Sirius, ya que por lo visto él permitió que su madre la desairara en público.

- No fue en público. Y aún no entiendo para qué coño fuiste a su casa –gruñó el animago molesto.

Últimamente, a Sirius le molestaba casi todo, principalmente porque estaba enfadadísimo con Evy. ¿Motivos? Ella se pasaba el rato coqueteando con todos sus amigos, no le hacía ni caso y cuando se lo hacía era para sacar el tema de lo maravilloso que era Edmund.

Claro que Evy insistía en que era el merodeador el que atacaba a Edmund y que a ella no le quedaba más remedio que defenderle; luego él se cabreaba y dejaba de hablarle. Aunque eso último estaba relacionado con que ella solía abandonar la habitación a mitad de esas discusiones.

- Pero no la puedes culpar por no hablar mal de Edmund –Lily tendía a disculpar la actitud de la Onza–. Es normal, con ese culo tan escultural que tiene...

Y la siguiente persona que abandonaba la habitación echando chispas era James.

- Lo estás enfocando fatal –le riñó un día Loveday a la pelirroja–. Lily, tienes que dejar de alabar los atributos de otros hombres, no sólo nos cabreas a James y a mí, sino que drenas nuestras autoestimas.

- ¡Quiero a James! –protestó la druida apasionadamente al notar la mirada de censura de Sirius.

- Pues deberías decírselo más a menudo –gruñó el animago.

- Tiene razón. Aunque él no es el más adecuado para opinar porque si pretende seducir a Evy lo está haciendo de puta pena –suspiró Loveday cambiando de víctima.

- No necesito que me des más consejos sobre chicas. Y menos sobre esa chica en particular –replicó el animago molesto–. Y además, no me interesa esa chica en particular...

- Ya –dijeron las dos mujeres a su espalda.

Pero volviendo a aquella noche en la que Isis se debatía nerviosa por la cocina del Valle de Godric con el pergamino que contenía el prenupcial sobre la mesa, Lily también estaba ya arreglada y peleaba con Joy por la tarta de arándanos que había preparado Escila.

Había que reconocer que la Onza cocinaba como las diosas (si es que alguna diosa cocinaba) y no sólo porque todo estuviese delicioso, sino porque además era creativa y colocaba las cosas en los platos con mejor gusto que en cualquier restaurante de cinco tenedores.

Alice había intentado sonsacarle el ingrediente secreto de sus platos, pero la morena había sonreído misteriosamente e insistido en que si se lo contara tendría que matarla… En caso de que sobreviviera a la deshidratación subsiguiente a las náuseas que padecería, claro.

En la cocina también estaba Giselle, vestida con una cursi túnica de raso. Ninguna de las presentes sabía precisar qué hacia la castaña clara allí ya que no se había cansado de comentar lo hortera que le parecían las despedidas de soltera y ninguna se había molestado en invitarla a la fiesta.

- Si quieres mi opinión... –empezó a decir la Sra. Black.

- No la quiere –cortó Lily con sequedad.

- Adelante –tratando con Escila, valía más lo que callaba que lo que decía. Y en ese caso, lo que no decía era "adelante, veamos si eres capaz de opinar algo inteligente".

- Deberías firmar el contrato y casarte. Después de todo, una mujer debe hacerlo y cuanto más tarde lo hagas, más se te pasará el arroz –Giselle le dedicó una mirada morbosa a Joy, que se limitó a invitar a Escila con la mirada a trocear a la bruja y lanzar sus pedazos al puchero–. Cualquier matrimonio, por malo que sea, es preferible a estar soltera.

- No es verdad –tal y como Escila se temía: no era capaz de opinar con inteligencia.

Mientras volvía a su estofado negándose a cumplir el capricho de Joy (principalmente, porque le prometió a Edmund que se portaría bien), se preguntó cómo Sirius y Evy habían permitido que esa… bruja (en el peor sentido de la palabra) se interpusiera entre ellos.

Después de saber que Giselle era la chica con la que Sirius perdió la virginidad, Evy la había mitificado. Luego, cuando él se casó con ella a los cinco minutos de que la Onza muriera, ese sentimiento se acrecentó. De esta forma, la impresión con la que Escila se quedó a través de su amiga fue que Giselle era una especie de diosa del sexo, pero llegar y encontrarse con... Gigi, le resultó francamente decepcionante.

¿Y qué decir de Sirius? Teniendo en cuenta que hubo un tiempo en que Evy y Escila compitieron (en teoría) por Richard y las inclinaciones políticas de la familia Black, ella pensó que ambos estarían cortados por el mismo patrón. Encontrarse con él había sido una sorpresa tan reconfortante como desconcertante. ¿Cómo un chico tan divertido e inteligente se había dejado cazar así?

No lo entendía...

- Joy, por favor, ayúdame... –Isis tomó la mano de la morena y la sacudió histéricamente–. Eres la única qué puede hacerlo.

- ¿Ah, sí?. ¿Y por qué? –quiso saber Joy bastante asombrada. ¡Pero si ella no estaba casada! . ¿Qué podía saber ella de esos temas? Sí, había opinado, pero es que todos participaron en el coloquio.

- Escribes novelas románticas, así que dime¿firmaría una de tus protagonistas el contrato prenupcial y se casaría tan campante?

- Pues, la verdad es que mis protagonistas nunca se verían en esa tesitura tan... real. No sé, supongo que el tema de los bienes gananciales le resta romanticismo a las relaciones. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo... –Joy llevó su mano bajo su boca y compuso una expresión meditativa.

- ¿Y este qué tal? –Evy entró en esos momentos en la cocina con el octavo modelito que se probaba en toda la tarde.

- A mí me gusta –pero a Joy también le habían gustado los siete anteriores.

Evy volteó la cara hacia Lily, que era la voz cantante en todo esto.

- ¡Estás asquerosamente guapa! –y tras soltar el piropo, la pelirroja rompió a llorar... como las siete veces anteriores–. ¡No es justo!. ¡Yo antes era así!. ¡Y nunca volveré a serlo!

- Por favor, Lily, otra vez no –la Onza castaña se llevó las manos a las sienes mientras empezaba a desesperarse. Ya no sabía qué ponerse para que la druida no llorara. ¿Le dejaría Escila uno de sus modelitos espanta-hombres? Pero difícilmente podría entrar en la talla 32 de la morena.

Por su parte, Giselle mostró una mueca de satisfacción: con lo mal que la había tratado la pelirroja últimamente, era un placer contemplar cómo se ensañaba con otra persona. ¡Y si esa persona era su rival, mucho mejor!

Sin embargo, esa satisfacción se tornó furia cuando entraron James y Sirius. El moreno de pelo revuelto se lanzó rápidamente a consolar a su esposa porque, aunque estaba enfadado con ella, no soportaba verla llorar.

Por su parte, Sirius era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de Evy y la miraba de forma tan íntima que sólo parecían estar ellos dos en la habitación.

- Estás preciosa –concluyó el merodeador con una sonrisa de posesiva admiración.

- Lo está, sí. ¡Ese es el problema! –sollozó Lily con más intensidad que antes.

- Evy,. ¿no podrías ponerte algo más...? –James vaciló sin saber explicarse–. No, mejor, algo menos. O tampoco, algo como...

- ¿Un burka? –sugirió la castaña con engañosa dulzura.

- Seguro que eso también le quedaría genial –sollozó Lily con rencor. James le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

- Es la octava vez que me cambio –resopló la aludida.

- A la novena va la vencida –la animó Sirius con tono burlón. Aunque opinaba lo mismo que Lily: su paz mental requería que la castaña no fuese así vestida por la calle.

- Una más no te cuesta nada –les apoyó Joy, en parte por ver cuántos cambios de vestuario sería capaz de soportar su amiga antes de estallar.

- Ponte el favorito de Edmund –le sugirió Escila, que se había atrincherado en un rincón nada más entrar los chicos.

- Ese es mi piel –canturreó la Onza sin volverse mientras subía por las escaleras.

- No es verdad –se dijo Escila para sí, pero había sido muy gracioso ver cómo se le crispaba la cara a Sirius. No le sorprendía que su amiga disfrutara tanto provocándole.

- ¿Y a qué garito vais a ir? –James logró que su tono sonara diplomático, pero se podía haber ahorrado el esfuerzo: a todos los presentes les quedó claro que estaba rabiando de celos.

- Algo como las "Lobas Cachondas". Lo eligió Joy –bueno, todos menos Lily.

James volteó hacia la mentada morena, que ya la estaba esperando armada con una sonrisa adecuadamente ingenua.

- Es un local con mucho estilo. Evy y yo intentamos trabajar allí una vez, y Remus llegó a hacerlo –añadió como diciendo que con eso el personal debía quedarse tranquilito.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa divertida mientras James bufaba. Y es que, que Remus trabajara allí no demostraba nada: en algún momento u otro el licántropo estuvo lo bastante desesperado como para aceptar casi cualquier trabajo.

Aunque nunca lo bastante como para tragarse el orgullo y aceptar la ayuda económica que James y Sirius con gusto le ofrecían.

- ¿Si es un local de boys de qué ibais a trabajar las dos? –obviamente, Giselle pensaba que de prostitutas lesbianas y estaba deseando que Joy se lo confirmara.

- No es tu puto asunto, Gigi –canturreó Joy con una sonrisa dulce que contrastaba con sus hostiles palabras–. ¿Acompañaréis a Bífidus por ahí o nos seguiréis para fastidiarnos? –le espetó a Will a modo de saludo.

- Ni una cosa ni otra: hemos encargado la comida para casa –explicó el ex prefecto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿No pensaréis meter a una stripper en mi casa? –les amenazó Lily.

- Cariño, tú pretendías meter a uno aquí¿o lo has olvidado? –evidentemente, James no lo había hecho.

- A mi casa –aclaró Will, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia Joy–. No sabes qué chicas más guapas había en el catálogo... He contratado a dos medio veelas.

- Di que no eran para tanto –descartó Loveday, ella y Jesse habían venido con el joven.

- ¿Y vosotros con quién vais a ir: con los chicos o con las chicas? –la pregunta de Giselle no era nueva: Peter ya la hizo antes.

Jesse se encogió de hombros, ya que aún no lo había decidido. Las opciones eran o ir con las chicas y torturarse un rato pensando en Edmund y su relación con Evy o irse con los chicos y captar lo mala persona que era por pensar en utilizar a Sirius para alejar a Evy de Edmund.

- ¡Con las chicas, por supuesto! –exclamó Loveday, más decidida que el muchacho.

- ¿No vienes con nosotros? –se decepcionaron Sirius y Will.

- Veamos... –Loveday alzó sus brazos y usó sus manos para simular los platos de una balanza–. Una fiesta en la que tenga pelearme con todos vosotros por una sola mujer o una fiesta llena de mujeres borrachas y cachondas... –una de sus manos descendió hasta la altura de su cintura–. La elección es clara ¿no?

- Visto así, hasta a mí me dan ganas de irme con vosotras –sonrió James.

- Ni lo sueñes –gruñó su esposa–. Sólo quieres controlarme. Aunque bien pensado, si vienes conmigo no tendré que preocuparme por las pelandruscas a domicilio que ha encargado Will.

- ¡Hola! –saltó de pronto Isis–. Por si no os acordáis: a lo mejor no me caso. ¿Podéis decirme si firmo esto o no? –y agitó el pergamino ante sus amigos.

- Isis, si a estas alturas aún dudas, es que no debes de casarte. –Will pasó el brazo por los hombros de la oriental y le dedicó un par de sabios consejos–. Es algo que uno tiene que hacer muy seguro y muy enamorado...

- Por eso él nunca se casará... –atacó Joy.

- Si a mí James me hubiese hecho firmar un contrato prenupcial se lo hubiese tragado. Y no por la boca precisamente –comentó Lily observando a su marido de soslayo, como esperando que entrara al trapo.

- Mira por dónde, ahora yo me arrepiento de no haberte obligado a firmar uno que te impidiera acudir a un boys... –y, como era de esperar, James no pudo resistirse a complacerla.

- También podíamos haber delimitado el temita de los celos...

- Y el de tus neuras de embarazada...

- ¿Ya están peleando? –Frank y su esposa sonrieron indulgentes cuando llegaron y se encontraron con aquella familiar escena.

- ¿Aún no has firmado? –se sorprendió Alice al ver el pergamino tal y como lo había dejado el día anterior.

- ¡Oh, Alice!. ¿Qué hago? –sollozó la oriental, tomando las manos de la joven embarazada.

- ¿Le quieres?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Pues firma y cásate!

- Lo de firmar, sobre todo: será muy importante cuando te divorcies dentro de tres semanas –Jack fue la siguiente en llegar, a tiempo para mostrar su gran fe en la duración del matrimonio de Isis.

Junto a ella, Hestia soltó una risita. Ella ya le había comentado a Isis que, en aquellos tiempos, casarse sin prenupcial era como hacer el amor con un desconocido sin protección.

- ¿Y Remus? –desconfió Will al notar que Bell tampoco estaba por allí.

- En casa, dando a los niños unas cuantas directrices de comportamiento. Enseguida se aparecerá por aquí... –Jack se despojó de la capa y la lanzó sobre una de las sillas. Debajo llevaba un vestido más escotado, ceñido y descarado que cualquiera de los que se había probado Evy.

Escila esperó que la temida pelirroja se abalanzara sobre la licántropo, pero Lily se limitó a lanzarle una mirada y seguir discutiendo con James como si nada. ¿Por qué ese doble rasero?

- ¿Has pasado por su casa? –Sirius volteó divertido hacia Hestia.

- Desde que cortamos ando en busca de emociones fuertes –rió la periodista colgándose de su brazo.

- ¿Bueno, quién falta? –preguntó Alice al notar que estaban casi todas.

- Evy y Bell –contestó Joy.

- Pues a Evy ya le vale: vive aquí –hizo notar Jack.

- Pero Lily la ha hecho cambiarse de ropa ocho veces –se molestó Escila.

La verdad era que todo lo que hacía o decía Jack molestaba a Escila y al contrario. La razón era que ambas se habían dejado arrastrar por la ancestral rivalidad cánido-felina y entraban al trapo a la mínima.

Jack también procuraba picar a Evy, pero ella rodaba los ojos con expresión de "no me interesa" y coqueteaba descaradamente con Remus en venganza.

- Bell me ha dicho que había salido algo tarde de la peluquería y que nos haría esperar un poco. Por eso vine con ellos –explicó Hestia.

Para inmenso alivio de Sirius, el regreso de Joy y la presencia de Escila habían hecho que Evy se concentrara en ellas y aparcara un poco su amistad con Hestia. Pero, para disgusto de James, esto había acercado a la periodista y Bell.

La rubia estaba atravesando una etapa de inestabilidad emocional que traía a todos de cabeza: era tan imprevisible como una maldición perdida en una batalla, salía todas las noches hasta las mil y cada día aparecía con un estilo de ropa completamente diferente. Decía que se estaba buscando a sí misma...

- ¿Va a venir con nosotras? –Jack apuntó a Giselle con la cabeza y miró a Sirius como si él tuviera la respuesta.

- Descuida, sólo venía a saber qué iba a hacer él... –replicó la castaña clara mirando también a Sirius con una mueca de disgusto.

- Y a asegurarse de que no vienen con nosotras –completó Joy con dulzura.

- ¿Y Ámbar y Ryan? –preguntó Will.

- En casa con Logan. No me gustaba ese lobo-hombre, pero tengo que admitir que se hace querer. Y es bastante útil, de no ser por él no habría logrado que los niños se quedaran en casa: tenían muchas ganas de venir –suspiró Jack.

- Ryan podría haber venido con nosotros –opinó su hermano mayor.

- Tú "sobrino" es demasiado joven como para que empieces a pervertirle –atacó Joy.

Como si tú no quisieras llevar a Ámbar a vuestro antro. Y ella es más joven...

Pero eso es educación general básica –bromeó Jesse.

Les interrumpió un fuerte sonido procedente de las escaleras: como si alguien estuviese lanzando algo a plomo por ellas. Cuando se acercaron a investigar descubrieron que, efectivamente, Evy acababa de lanzar el baúl de su ropa escaleras abajo hasta el salón.

Se había cambiado de vestido, eso sí: ahora llevaba puesta una bata de seda.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Lily.

- Bajar mi baúl.

- Eso ya lo hemos visto. Pero queremos saber por qué lo estás bajando.

- Es que he pensado que, para no tener que volver a cambiarme, mejor bajaba el baúl aquí y directamente tú eliges lo que debo ponerme. Todo tuyo –Evy levantó la tapa del baúl e invitó a Lily a examinarlo.

- Muy amable por tu parte, pero no hace falta: confío en tu criterio.

- Pues hasta ahora no has demostrado demasiado esa confianza –replicó la Onza secamente antes de reparar en los atuendos de Hestia y Jack–. ¿Y por qué a ellas no les has dicho nada? Sus túnicas son peores que cualquiera de mis vestidos.

- A mí no me metáis –Hestia alzó los brazos y, abandonando la habitación, se desentendió del asunto.

- Porque tú y James la consentís en exceso –terció imprudentemente Jack–. En el caso de él lo comprendo: fue su esperma el que le metió en ese lío. Pero lo tuyo, Evy, me resulta absurdo.

- ¿No es increíble la habilidad que tiene mi hermanita para incluir la palabra "esperma" en una conversación normal y corriente? –soltó Will casi con orgullo.

- A ver, Lily, deja de mirar a Jack así y céntrate porque o me eliges vestido o voy así vestida –insistió Evy.

- Pues si vas a ir así vestida, casi mejor vienes con nosotros –James no se imaginaba el caos que iba a desatar su inocente broma.

- ¿Eso te gustaría, verdad? –Lily volteó hacia él con una expresión en los ojos muy similar a la que tenía Voldemort antes de arrojarle por encima de las escaleras–. No te hagas el ingenuo: he visto cómo la miras. Y, como ha dicho Jack, es muy raro que ella se pliegue a mis caprichos, a no ser que se sienta culpable...

- ¿Sabéis qué? Mejor nos vamos todos y esto que lo arreglen los interesados –el velado "sálvese quien pueda" entonado por Frank tuvo una acogida espectacular: casi todos se apartaron de la línea de tiro y pegaron su oreja a la puerta de la cocina.

En el salón, aparte de los tres interesados, sólo quedaron Joy, Jesse y Will, que se parapetaron tras el sofá; Escila, que se apoyó en la pared para vigilar la escena y Sirius, que cerró la tapa del baúl de Evy y se sentó sobre él.

- Lily, no la miro de ninguna manera rara –y, aunque se defendía de la acusación de su esposa, James desvió los ojos hacia su mejor amigo para asegurarle que era cierto.

Sirius asintió: no era necesario que le explicara nada, seguro que sólo era una de las paranoias de embarazada de Lily.

- ¿Y qué me dices del día ese que os fuisteis los dos solitos por ahí¿O de lo que pasó el otro día en la piscina? A ti se te salían los ojos de las órbitas y tu no parabas de provocarle...

- ¡Eh!. ¡Que yo jamás provoco a nadie! –la afirmación de Evy fue acogida por una amplia gama de bufidos escépticos.

- Evy, te estabas bañando _desnuda_ en la piscina...

- ¿QUÉ? –gritó Sirius. Aquello no sonaba a paranoia, sobre todo por la reacción nerviosa de los implicados.

- Ey, que ella enseguida se transformó en jaguar y no me dio tiempo a ver nada. Y no es que quisiera verlo –agregó James al notar la tensión en la mandíbula de su mejor amigo.

- Sí, es verdad. Eso sí lo hice –señaló la Onza–. Y yo pensaba que estabais todos durmiendo, jamás se me habría ocurrido que él se hubiera levantado y estuviese desayunando...

- ¿Y lo de iros por ahí los dos solitos? Los dos andáis con una actitud muy cómplice desde entonces...

- No fuimos solos: Escila nos acompañó –James trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero en realidad estaba tan a la defensiva que parecía culpable de todos los cargos. O al menos, se notaba que ocultaba algo a su esposa. Algo que sólo Evy parecía saber...

- ¡Dejadlo de una vez! –cortó Sirius, con tono furioso que se tornó amable cuando volteó hacia la pelirroja–. Lily, sabes que ninguno de los dos te haría eso, así que cálmate, elige un vestido para Evy e idos de fiesta de una vez.

- Está bien –la pelirroja lo examinó unos segundos con sus perspicaces ojos verdes antes de asentir. Si el merodeador de ojos grises, que tenía tanto que perder como ella en ese asunto, confiaba a en ellos, Lily también confiaba–. Me gustaba el último que te has probado...

- A mí también –admitió la castaña. Pero en vez de subir a cambiarse, simplemente se quitó la bata y debajo llevaba puesto el vestido que la pelirroja mencionó.

Al ver el vestido, Lily alzó una ceja. Efectivamente, le gustaba el vestido, pero no que ella ni siquiera hubiera hecho ademán de quitárselo. Casi seguro que había montado el numerito del baúl para obligar a Lily a aceptarlo.

- No me mires así. Este vestido no me lo quitaría por nada del mundo...

- Una pena –se lamentó una nueva voz masculina. Remus acababa de llegar y unirse a la conversación, logrando que una chispa de furia ardiera en los ojos grises de cierto mago. ¿Es que tenía que coquetear con todos sus amigos?

- Salvo causa de fuerza mayor –completó la Onza contestando a la pregunta mental que Sirius se había planteado.

- Tenéis que dejar de hacer eso: no está bien que provoquéis a Sirius y Jack de esa manera –intervino Jesse. Por no mencionar que Evy le estaba faltando al respeto a Edmund… Cosa que a él no debería importarle lo más mínimo...

- ¡Pero qué manía¡Que yo a este no le provoco! –bufó la Onza.

- Sí que lo haces –la corrigieron todos a la vez. Incluso Escila, que nunca daba la razón a ningún hombre, apoyo a Jesse.

Evy hizo el gesto de contrariedad del que sabe que los demás tienen razón pero no puede permitirse el lujo de dársela. Estaba mirándose en el espejo, retocando su peinado, cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Sirius.

Al igual que James, ella no se había creído su actuación de chico comprensivo: sólo lo hizo para calmar a Lily... Y ahora era él quien necesitaba que lo calmaran.

- ¡Esa chica guapa! –se oyó vitorear a Loveday desde la cocina.

- ¡Oh, Bell, vaya cambio! –exclamó Hestia con tono admirado desde la misma habitación.

- Bueno, parece que Bell ya está aquí –Joy se levantó del sofá, se alisó la túnica y volteó hacia Escila–. ¿De veras vas a venir así vestida?

- No voy a ir –negó la Onza morena.

- Oh, claro que vendrás…

- A lo mejor no es buena idea que venga –oh, sí. A Lily le encantaba la cocina de Escila casi tanto como le asustaba lo homicidamente imprevisible que se volvía cuando había hombres cerca.

La pelirroja volteó hacia Evy en busca de apoyo, pero la Onza de pelo castaño tenía la vista clavada en la figura que observaba la escena desde la puerta.

- A mí me parece bien –intervino la susodicha figura, que no era otra más que Bell.

Una Bell muy cambiada que se había teñido el pelo de negro y se había puesto una poción para que le quedara más largo.

¡Y mejor no hablar del vestuario! En honor a la verdad era de un color negro muy elegante y bastante recatado, al menos por delante. Por detrás, sin embargo, era algo más controvertido: sin ningún tipo de espalda excepto por una especie de tiras negras que unían ambos costados de la prenda.

Evy ladeó la cabeza esperando para ver cual de los dos Potter atacaba primero.

- ¿Vas a ir así vestida? –oh, vaya. Los dos a la vez y apoyados por los otros dos merodeadores, además.

- ¿Nos vamos? –Bell rodó los ojos e ignoró las cuatro voces.

- Por mí, sí. Escila: coge el abrigo –ordenó Joy.

- Eso no es necesario –la Onza morena ya sonreía al ver que tenía a Evy de su parte cuando la castaña agregó–: No hace demasiado frío y ella va abrigadita. ¡No me mires así, Es! Tienes que empezar a salir un poco. Y en ese sitio los que corren más peligro son los hombres...

- Bell sí que debería ponerse un abrigo, no queremos que se constipe por llevar la espalda al aire –el tono de James dejaba entrever que no le preocupaba tanto la salud de su amiga como lo destapada que iba.

- Como ha dicho Evy, esta noche no hace frío. De todas formas, para tu tranquilidad te diré que llevo un chal. ¿Nos vamos? –insistió la ex rubia.

- Sí, por favor, antes de que venga mi suegra –suplicó Isis en tono desesperado.

- Si no quieres que venga. ¿para qué la invitaste? –gruñó Jack.

- La invitó ella –la oriental señaló a Lily con un dedo acusador.

- Me pareció muy maja en su momento –la pelirroja se encogió de hombros–. De todas formas, no te preocupes porque aquí no va a venir...

- Menos mal –suspiró Isis con alivio.

- Quedé con ella en la puerta del restaurante.

- Oh no –la oriental volteó hacia la pared y se puso a gimotear contra ella–. Por favor, que alguien me lance un Avada. Por piedad, será eutanasia...

- Deja de exagerar, Isis –Joy rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué todas querían arrebatarle el trono de reina del melodrama que ella tan justamente había ganado? Era irritante–. Si saca el tema, le dices que era un documento demasiado importante como para llevarlo a ese local y arriesgarte a perderlo.

- Y habrá que procurar que ella no te saque ninguna foto cuando empecemos a desfasar –agregó Loveday, mientras ya todas se dirigían hacia la puerta y las casadas o con pareja se despedían de sus respectivos.

- Tengo una idea mejor:. ¿qué tal si procuráis no desfasar nada en absoluto? –sugirió Frank mientras abrazaba a Alice.

- Oh, vamos, para una vez que salgo... –replicó su esposa con un guiño.

- Tranquilo, te la cuidaremos bien –aseguró Hestia enganchándose del brazo de la joven.

- ¿Por qué darán tanto miedo esas palabras cuando es Hestia quien las dice? –suspiró James con algo de temor cuando las vio marcharse.

- Tranquilos, antes de encontrarnos con Loveday, Jesse y yo hemos tomado las medidas oportunas para abortar su visita el club ese.

- ¡Eso sí que da miedo! –se burló Sirius–. En fin, Will,. ¿qué habéis hecho?

- Yo no quería, él me obligó a adoptar una forma con pelo largo, llamar al garito y anular la reserva –explicó Jesse.

- No es mal plan, el local está siempre lleno, sin reserva no las dejarán pasar –admitió Remus.

- Pues perfecto. Chicos, recojamos a Peter y a Bífidus y vayamos a mi casa. ¡Unas bellísimas veelas nos esperan! –canturreó Will, emocionado.

&·&·&

- ¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilas sabiendo que nuestros chicos van a verse con unas repugnantes... veelas? –apenas se aparecieron con el trasladador en un callejón cerca del garito, Jack pateó el suelo con disgusto como una niña pequeña en plena rabieta.

- Al menos no están con otras que yo me sé –Lily le lanzó a Evy un par de dardos verdes con los ojos.

- Sí, bueno. No me hagas hablar del tema... –gruñó la licántropo.

- Es algo totalmente inocente –se defendió la Onza con tono aburrido.

- Te conozco, Evy. Contigo de por medio no hay nada totalmente inocente –replicó la pelirroja.

- En cualquier caso, ellos no van a estar con ninguna veela. Me he encargado de todo –las tranquilizó Joy.

- Ay, madre. ¿Qué has hecho, Joy? –se preocupó Bell.

- Nada –la morena sonrió con inocencia mientras sus amigas enarcaban incrédulamente las cejas–. Bueno, vale, ya que insistís... Resulta que esa agencia, además de despedidas de soltero, también organizan servicios de limpieza a domicilio para gente que no puede permitirse a su propio elfo doméstico. Yo me he limitado a cambiar un servicio por otro... Es decir, que en vez de unas veelas se van a encontrar con unos cuantos elfos domésticos. ¿A que soy genial?

- Sí, al menos, desde que has cambiado la sangre de vampiro por ese mejunje que se parece al café... –empezó a decir Isis con una mueca de asco.

- Es achicoria, y está deliciosa –cortó Evy con tono de advertencia.

- Lo que sea... A mí me ha dejado mucho más tranquila sabiendo que mi Bífidus no se enrollará con una veela de esas en la despedida de soltera –tras oír la declaración de Isis las chicas se miraron entre ellas.

- Sabía que mi gran plan tenía un pequeño fallo –se lamentó Joy–. Esa habría sido una forma de que entraras en razón y no te casaras.

- No te preocupes, enseguida la vamos a dar un montón de razones para que no se case... –Hestia señaló al local de striptease que tenían delante y que apenas se veía por la gran cola de mujeres que aguardaba pacientemente para entrar.

La dinámica era sencilla: las personas que tenían reserva pasaban directamente por la puerta VIP, mientras que las que carecían de ella tenían que hacer cola mientras rezaban para que alguien cancelara su reserva. Sobra decir que las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera eran mínimas.

Como Lily y Joy habían hecho diligentemente la reserva, el grupo fue directo hacia la puerta VIP. Mientras, Isis vigilaba con gesto paranoico entre la multitud por si aparecía su suegra a la par que se camuflaba entre Alice y Hestia.

- Hola, tenemos una reserva a nombre de Isis Priestly –saludó la pelirroja cuando llegaron al mostrador.

- Priestly... ¿Seguro qué la tienen? –la recepcionista, una extraña copia de Cruela de Vil, examinó la lista y dedicó a las chicas una mirada de acusación.

- Claro que la tenemos –se ofendió Joy.

- La tenían –la recepcionista sonrió cuando finalmente localizó el nombre en la lista–. Está mañana una chica de su grupo ha llamado para cancelarlo. Al instante, hemos avisado a alguien de la lista de espera –e hizo un ademán despectivo hacia la fila de plebeyas sin reserva–, para que cubriera su vacante.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser cierto!. ¿Alguna ha llamado esta mañana? –todas negaron con la cabeza y Lily volteó hacia la recepcionista–. ¿Ve?. ¿Y acaso reconoce a alguna de ellas como la persona que ha llamado?

- Eso a mí no me interesa –se desentendió la mujer–. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo clientes que atender –y con otro de sus gestos de mano despectivos, les indicó que se apartaran de la fila.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada unos segundos con tal intensidad que las demás temieron que sacara la varita.

- Vamos –finalmente, Evy la agarró del brazo y la hizo irse hacia atrás–. Ella sólo está haciendo su trabajo, no pagues con ella el cabreo que tienes conmigo...

- Pero ninguna de nosotras ha llamado –gruñó Lily mientras dejaba que la Onza castaña la arrastrara.

- No, pero seguramente los chicos lo hayan hecho –señaló Evy.

- Will –escupieron a la vez Jack y Joy mientras entornaban los ojos.

- No, él no habría sido capaz... –negó Bell.

- ¿Cómo que no? –gruñó la hermana del acusado.

- Sin la ayuda de Jesse –se completó la ex rubia.

- Cierto. Pagarán por esto... –Joy entornó sus ojos oscuros y se relamió los labios mientras empezaba a planear sus pequeñas venganzas.

Escila rodó los ojos y miró a Evy con preocupación ya que el gesto fue demasiado "vampiresco" para el gusto de las Onzas.

- Bueno, vosotras también les habéis fastidiado la noche –señaló Alice–. Además, a mí me parece de lo más mono que sean tan celosos y posesivos respecto a nosotras...

- Eso es porque no llevas casi toooooda la vida aguantándolo. Frank te da cuartelillo –le recordó Bell–. A nosotras nos aburre un poco...

- Sí, pero consuela saber que ellos también se van a joder está noche –apuntó Hestia.

- Ya, pero ellos se quedarán en casa de Will haciendo mejor-no-saber-qué mientras que nosotras seguimos sin plan –refunfuñó Loveday, que miraba con nostalgia la fila de mujeres salidas que entraba en el local.

- No seas pesimista, seguro que hay otros garitos a los que podemos ir... –tras las palabras de Alice, todas voltearon esperanzadas hacia Hestia: la experta en vida nocturna londinense.

- Ammm. ¿El Stupid Cupid? No, ese lo cerraron esta semana por repartir Amortentia en los cócteles sin licencia...

Nadie pareció captar el suspiro de alivio de Evy. Al fin tenía una explicación racional sobre su coqueteo con Sirius en ese pub: seguro que en su chupito había de esa Amortentia.

Por su parte, Hestia siguió enumerando y descartando garitos por un rato más mientras Isis no paraba de mirar a derecha e izquierda, vigilando la llegada de Cassie Active.

- ¿Y si lo pensamos mientras nos alejamos de aquí? –sugirió finalmente la oriental–. No quiero que venga mi suegra y nos encuentre...

- Vale, vamos por aquí –antes de que Lily protestara, Jack la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia un callejón.

La pelirroja hizo ademán de protestar. Por un lado, Cassie Active no le caía del todo mal y le parecía una grosería dejarla plantada de esa manera; por otra parte, Lily estaba dispuesta a admitir que la futura suegra de Isis era un pestiño y confiaba en que, si pasaban el suficiente tiempo juntas, la oriental entrara en razón, dejara a Bífidus y regresara con David.

- ¿Sabes a dónde vamos? –preguntó Bell después de merodear por varios callejones siguiendo a la licántropo.

- Pues claro, soy una excelente rastreadora –bufó Jack.

- Con un nulo sentido de la orientación –señaló la ex rubia con voz cantarina.

- Eso es verdad –coincidió Lily.

- Bueno, ahí se ven luces, podemos entrar a preguntar. O tal vez tengan red Flu para volver a casa, esto de salir de noche no es tan divertido como pensaba...

El local que Alice había señalado estaba en una esquina y la puerta, bastante perjudicada por el descuido y el paso de los años, estaba guardada por un enorme troll con un garrote que, sin embargo, no puso la menor objeción a la entrada de las chicas.

Escila y Evy se pararon unos segundos en la entrada observando al portero con desconfianza.

- Mierda –gruñó Evy al reparar en el nombre del tugurio y cual era su función.

Rápidamente, la Onza castaña entró en el garito para avisar a sus amigas que salieran de allí cagando leches mientras Escila pensaba que ese era un momento genial para esconderse en un lugar seguro.

Como si hubiera captado ese pensamiento escapista, Evy regresó, enganchó por el antebrazo a su compañera de raza y la arrastró con ella a dentro del local.

&·&·&

- No puedo creer que nos hayan hecho esto –Will volvió a menear la cabeza con los ojos fijos en los elfos domésticos que las chicas se habían apañado para enviarle–. ¡Nos han jodido la noche!

- Tú también se la has jodido a ellas –señaló Frank.

- Como si tú no estuvieras aliviado con ello –le acusó el joven ex prefecto.

- Sí, pero tenías que haber previsto que ellas también atacarían –en realidad, Frank no estaba muy decepcionado por lo de los elfos. Sinceramente, esa casa necesitaba el repaso que le estaban dando.

Los que peor lo estaban llevando eran Bífidus y Peter. Después de todo, el segundo no tenía muchas oportunidades de ver mujeres guapas, desnudas y en vivo y el primero... Bueno, él estaba empezando a comprender que Isis sería la única mujer que vería desnuda por el resto de su vida. Y claro, Will se sentía responsable de haberles fallado.

- Anímate. Al menos ellos tres están hablando –Jesse le apretó uno de los hombros y señaló a Remus, Sirius y James que no parecían especialmente disgustados por la falta de chicas.

Los tres habían entrado en la cocina apenas uno de los elfos terminó de limpiarla y allí se habían puesto a discutir o, como tan delicadamente lo expresó Jesse, a hablar.

Al prestar más atención, Jesse y Will comprendieron que no es que Remus hubiera vuelto a ser aceptado en el grupo, sino que Sirius estaba pidiéndole a James explicaciones sobre las no tan infundadas paranoias de Lily.

- ¿Es verdad lo que contó Lily de la piscina?

- No exactamente –James se revolvió el pelo con evidente incomodidad–. Me levanté temprano, cogí un café y salí a tomarlo fuera. Casualmente, ella estaba saliendo de la piscina en ese momento... Te juro que ella se quedó más flipada que yo. Se quedó pálida y totalmente paralizada...

- Dijiste que enseguida se transformó en jaguar –cortó Sirius–. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo si acabas de decir que se quedó paralizada?

- Fueron las dos cosas –suspiró James–. La gente normal se tapa con toallas en esa situación, pero Evy se transformó y se largó de allí. Fue una situación bastante incómoda. No sabía que Lily nos había visto...

- ¿Y eso fue antes o después de que os largarais juntos y solitos por ahí?

- Antes. Y Escila vino con nosotros... –el moreno de pelo revuelto había hablado todo el rato con los ojos clavados en los de su amigo.

Si fuera sólo por eso, Sirius ya se hubiera calmado y convencido de que no tenía motivos para estar celoso. Pero es que, además de todo eso, estaban los flirteos que Evy se había traído con James. Y con Remus. Y con Will.

Y por encima de todo eso, estaba su relación Edmund para crisparle aún más los nervios.

- ¿Y a dónde fuisteis? Si no es mucha curiosidad... –por eso, Sirius siguió preguntando.

- Al Hôtel-Dieu –respondió James con tono hundido, logrando que todos (incluso los elfos, que fingían no escuchar) voltearan hacia él espantados.

Hôtel-Dieu, literalmente "residencia de Dios", era el nombre que antiguamente daban en Francia al principal hospital muggle de la ciudad, el primero de ellos fue fundado en Angers en el año 53. Los magos franceses consideraron una buena idea venderles la moto a sus rivales ingleses.

Los ingleses cayeron con todo el equipo: el significado de "residencia de Dios" les pareció lo suficiente elitista como para llevar a sus hijos a ser curados allí. Lo que los franceses no les aclararon era el verdadero origen del nombre: una vez que entraras en el Hôtel, mas te valía que Dios estuviera en casa y te ayudara, porque los médicos poco podrían hacer por ti.

Y así fue como en el año 660, mientras en París se fundaba el correspondiente hospital, en el Londres mágico se abría un Hôtel-Dieu al que sólo tenían acceso los magos de Sangre Limpia ingleses.

Y esa fue su función hasta que en algún momento entre el siglo XVI y XVII, Mungo Bonham fundó el hospital San Mungo atendido por sanadores (que sí que sabían lo que hacían, al menos la mayoría de las veces) al que podían acudir todos los seres mágicos por igual. Puesto que este segundo edificio era mucho más moderno, el "Hôtel-Dieu" fue quedando en desuso hasta principios del siglo XX, cuando durante la revuelta instigada por Eva Badsaint, los cadáveres de magos, brujas y semihumanos se apilaban en las calles. Sobre todo de los primeros...

Alguien tuvo la idea de restaurar el Hôtel-Dieu y usarlo como depósito de cadáveres, y ese había sido el uso que se le había dado desde entonces. También era esa la razón por la que muchas personas temían ese lugar casi tanto como Bressay o Azkaban: Se decía que era el lugar de Londres con más fantasmas por centímetro cuadrado (aunque se consideraba la Casa de los Gritos como el lugar más encantado de Gran Bretaña), hasta tal punto que diez años antes hubo que trasladar el edificio al campo porque los muggles empezaban a sospechar de la existencia de fenómenos paranormales.

Los trabajadores del Hôtel-Dieu eran humanos, aunque la mayoría de las personas aseguraban que eran vampiros, no tanto por su palidez como por sus ojos: todos mucho más viejos que sus rostros. Sobre todo, si había una guerra mágica en proceso y los cadáveres de personas de todas las edades, razas y sexos se apilaban en sus salas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Llamaron por red Flu. Buscaban a Lily porque sus padres estaban allí –James dejo las gafas sobre la mesa y se frotó los ojos–. ¿Recuerdas ese tren que volcó cerca de Crawley? Los dos iban en él…

- Tenía entendido que los dos se llevaban fatal –intervino Remus.

- No tan mal: habían decidido darse una segunda oportunidad. Supongo que no le dijeron nada a sus hijas por temor a que se hicieran ilusiones o a que les regañaran... El caso es que murieron en el descarrilamiento.

- Si fue un accidente, no entiendo por qué llevaron los cadáveres al Hôtel-Dieu –volvió a decir el licántropo tras unos segundos–. A no ser que realmente no fuera un accidente y el Ministerio decidiera encubrirlo... ¿Iba a por ellos?

- No creo que pudiera saber que ellos iban en el tren. Sólo se trataba de unos mortífagos buscando diversión... –concluyó James con un gruñido irónico.

- Lily no lo sabe –dedujo Sirius.

- No, no quiero alterarla. No más de lo que está... Y no os lo conté a ninguno de vosotros porque pensé que cuanta más gente lo supiera más difícil iba a ser que Lily continuara en la ignorancia.

- Pero a Evy sí que se lo contaste –Sirius no se molestó mucho en ocultar la acusación–. ¿Es que confías más en ella que en mí?

- No es cuestión de confianza. Petunia llamó a casa (ni siquiera sabía que tenía nuestro teléfono); afortunadamente, fue Evy quien lo cogió y, claro, ya tuve que contarle toda la movida e insistir para que ella y Escila me acompañaran hasta allí. Luego, Petunia y su marido se hicieron cargo de todo.

- A Lily no le gustará saber que has hecho todo eso a sus espaldas –le advirtió Remus.

- Eso dice también Evy –James se encogió de hombros–, pero es mejor que no se entere. En serio, no está bien: antes de ir a Viena actuó como si estuviese convencida de que no va a sobrevivir al embarazo...

- Siento haber sacado el tema –se disculpó Sirius tras unos minutos de silencio–. Bueno, en realidad, no siento haberlo sacado porque en algún momento tenías que desahogarte. Sinceramente, me molesta que no me contaras todo eso antes...

- No es eso lo que realmente te molesta –le interrumpió Remus–. Lo que a ti te revienta es Evy.

- También –concedió el animago–. Me jode mucho que se pase el rato coqueteando con todos vosotros...

- Conmigo no lo hace... No es que quiera que lo haga –se apresuró a hacer constar Peter cuando el moreno le fulminó con sus ojos grises.

- En realidad, lo que te jode es que no coquetee contigo –le corrigió Remus.

- Pero es porque no entiende la situación –intervino Will–. Y él mejor que nadie debería comprender cómo funciona la mente retorcida de Evy...

- Adelante, explícamelo –pidió Sirius con tono sarcástico. Fue James quien decidió omitirlo y contestarle.

- Es un juego: lo practica con nosotros porque sabe que jamás dejaríamos que se volviera algo serio, pero contigo siempre sería serio.

- Considéralo parte de su instinto de conservación –completó Remus.

- Y deja de preocuparte por lo de Edmund: esa relación, si existe, no es seria –prosiguió James.

- ¿Crees que no lo es? –preguntó el animago de ojos grises esperanzado.

- ¿Cómo va a serlo? –bufó James–. Ya viste como se despidieron: un triste beso en la mejilla. No, no, eso no puede ir en serio...

Jesse escuchó con interés la teoría del heredero de Gryffindor. La realidad era que estaba tan aliviado por no haber tenido que presenciar una despedida apasionada por parte de ese par que no se había parado a analizar lo... casta que había resultado.

Aunque también podía ser que James lo dijera por animar a su amigo...

- No lo digo por animarte –precisamente, el moreno de pelo revuelto se defendía de esa misma acusación–, te recuerdo que, en vuestra época más melosa, ella y tú podíais estar siglos "despidiéndoos" aunque fuerais a estar sin veros menos de una hora...

- A lo mejor ellos ya han superado la etapa melosa –argumentó Sirius con un mohín. Sin duda, no le gustó que le insinuaran que alguna vez fue una persona con actitudes melosas.

- Si la hubiera superado no coquetearía con nosotros –apuntó Remus.

- Habíamos quedado en que era un juego inocente… Aunque creo que los juegos de esa Onza, no tienen nada de inocentes...

- Igualmente, ella no querría jugar con nadie más.

- ¿Más tranquilo? –Jesse no habría comprendido que la pregunta iba dirigida a él si Will no le hubiera palmeado un hombro.

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –en vez de responder, el castaño miró alrededor y, tras comprobar que había demasiados curiosos, hizo un gesto al otro chico para que le siguiera a la terraza.

Decir terraza era un eufemismo: en realidad se trataba de una ventana con salida a la escalera de incendios del edificio. Igualmente, Will lanzó un hechizo para que ninguna de las palabras que iban a intercambiar saliera de allí.

- Te gusta Edmund –oh, no, lo último que necesitaba Jesse en esos momentos era uno de los arrebatos pseudo protectores de Will.

- No sé de dónde sacas...

- No era una pregunta –cortó Will con impaciencia–. Sé que te gusta, luego te tranquilizará saber que tienes posibilidades.

- ¿Contra Evy?. ¡Ja!

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te enfrentas a ella? Créeme, ella también debe saber que te gusta. El hecho de que conserves los ojos me hace sospechar que no siente demasiado apego por Edmund.

-Giselle también conserva sus dos ojos –apuntó Jesse.

- Tiempo al tiempo.

- En cualquier caso, es muy típico de mi suerte sentimental pillarme por chicos que a su vez están pillados por mis amigas –las palabras surgieron antes de que Jesse pudiera detenerlas. Antes de que comprendiera delante de quién las estaba soltando.

La gente creía que los Sparrow eran personas superficiales cuyos cerebros residían en sus entrepiernas. Pero se equivocaban: eran jodidamente perceptivos, sobre todo Will.

Aunque tampoco hacía falta ser muy perceptivo para captar lo que Jesse acababa de servir en bandeja de plata.

- Edmund no está pillado por Evy, creo que más bien siente... una especie de preocupación fraternal por ella. Esta situación no se parece en nada a la de hace tres años con Joy, tú y yo como protagonistas –Will lo dijo con la naturalidad de quien sabe algo desde hace siglos y no como quien se acaba de enterar de ello.

- ¿Lo sabías? .¿Desde cuándo? .¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada?

- Pues sí, lo sé desde... Buah, ni me acuerdo. Si no te dije nada fue porque pensé que si sabías que yo lo sabía te emparanoiarías con ello y las cosas ya nunca serían igual entre nosotros. Vamos, que dejaríamos de ser amigos y yo no quería eso. Así que decidí esperar a que se te pasara...

- Si querías que se me pasara,. ¿por qué te dio por arruinarme relaciones?

- Pues por lo mismo que se las arruino a mis otros amigos: porque ninguno de ellos te merecía.

- Vamos, que me consideras una amiga, porque sólo a ellas les arruinas las relaciones –bufó Jesse.

- No es verdad, el matrimonio de Sirius lo he minado yo solito y soy el único al que Giselle no responsabiliza de ello –hizo constar el castaño con orgullo.

- Sí, es cierto. Vaya, y yo que pensaba que, al igual que en el caso de Joy, lo hacías por algo parecido a celos.

- Ah, ah. Nada de eso. Bueno, admito que me molesta un poco la facilidad con la que me has reemplazado por Edmund, pero bueno... –Will se encogió de hombros–, supongo que mi innegable atractivo sexual no tiene efecto eternamente.

La broma logró el objetivo buscado: disipar la tensión y que Jesse se relajara y sonriera.

- ¿Amigos? –preguntó entonces Will.

- Amigos –confirmó Jesse abrazando al chico. El movimiento hizo que se quedara mirando a la sala donde los demás jóvenes se habían levantado y rodeaban a alguien que acababa de entrar–. ¿Qué hacen aquí Giselle, Hestia y Alice?

Dispuestos a averiguarlo, ambos regresaron al interior de la casa. Tratándose de Giselle, la historia no era original: había ido a impedir que su marido se liara con la bailarina del striptease y se había picado al encontrarse en la puerta con la ex de su marido.

- ¡Ha sido fantástico! –pero Alice no parecía notarlo mientras le relataba a su marido y a los demás sus peripecias de la noche–. Hemos estado bailando en el "Naugthy Girls"...

- ¿Cómo? –la cortaron todos los chicos y Giselle con tono escandalizado.

Y es que el "Naugthy Girls" era el garito de striptease femenino con peor reputación del Londres mágico. O con la mejor reputación, según se mire.

- Espero que cuando has dicho que habéis estado bailando allí no quieras decir lo que yo te he entendido que has dicho –vaya, Frank parecía enfadado, y eso que no se solía enfadar con ella.

- Oh, no. Ni yo ni Lily hemos bailado en el escenario, no nos han dejado por nuestro estado, pero las demás sí lo han hecho: han estado genial –pero Alice contestó en el tono jovial de siempre–. El problema es que siguen allí y no quieren irse...

- ¿Tú has bailado allí? –Giselle contempló a Hestia con los ojos entornados.

- Otra línea que tachar de mi lista de cosas que hacer antes de los treinta –bromeó la aludida, más atenta a un pergamino que acababa de recibir–. Lo siento, pero Rita acaba de reclamarme. ¡Tranquilos! No creo que se trate de nada importante: a esa mala puta le gusta controlarnos.

- Hemos acompañado a Escila a casa de James antes de venir aquí. Yo es que estaba cansada... –Alice volteó hacia Frank con una mirada ingenua, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Luego manipuló a los otros chicos con la misma expresión–. ¿Podríais hacer el favor de ir allí y convencerlas de que regresen? Loveday os espera en la puerta.

Pero no hacía falta que ella les pidiera el favor, ya que apenas oyeron dónde estaban las chicas, los merodeadores al completo, Will y Jesse habían empezado a movilizarse, tomando abrigos y disponiéndose a ir para allá.

- Muy bonito: te vas a buscarlas a ellas, que se han metido en un nuevo lío solitas, y yo tengo que regresar a casa sola. Con los psicópatas que hay sueltos por ahí –protestó Giselle.

- Si quieres, yo te acompaño a casa –ofreció Bífidus antes de que Sirius pudiese atacar con una respuesta mordaz.

- ¿Lo harías? Sería estupendo... –contestó el moreno de ojos grises en su lugar.

- ¿Puedo opinar? –gruñó Giselle hasta que se dio cuenta de que gruñir no le iba a servir de nada–. ¡Olvídalo! Gracias por acompañarme Bífidus...

Una vez arreglado el tema del regreso de Giselle a su casa, los seis jóvenes se aparecieron en las cercanías del "Naugthy Girls", en cuya puerta les esperaba Loveday. El troll que solía guardar la puerta había desaparecido, aunque pronto averiguarían dónde estaba.

- ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido semejante estupidez? –le gruñó James a la rubia apenas la vio.

- Bueno, técnicamente es culpa vuestra: si no hubierais cancelado nuestra reserva en las Lobas nada de esto habría pasado –se defendió la bailarina.

- ¿Dónde están? –atajó Remus antes de que Will contraatacara.

- Dentro. Pero no os enfadéis con ellas, casi todas están borrachas y algo cabreadas con vosotros –les advirtió Loveday antes de indicarles que la siguieran.

La estructura del local estaba basada en un maraña de pasillos que partían del vestíbulo para encontrarse en la sala principal. La idea era que en cada recoveco del local, los visitantes pudiesen encontrar un placer visual.

Nada más entrar fueron asaltados por un chirrido sumamente molesto, muy parecido al que se produciría si le lanzaras un Crucio a una maldita cigarra, que venía de dentro del local.

- Eso es Isis cantando "I don't want to miss a thing" en versión ópera china –aclaró Loveday antes de que los chicos preguntaran.

- ¡Joder! –exclamó de pronto Peter mirando hacia un recoveco.

- Y eso es Joy aprendiendo danza del vientre de una bailarina oriental –Loveday empezó la frase con una mezcla de aburrimiento por la escena y desprecio hacia la babeante actitud del ratonil merodeador, pero al dar un vistazo ella misma se puso a babear–. Ha mejorado muchísimo en lo que llevamos aquí...

- Joy, .¿qué haces? –preguntó de pronto Jesse alucinado al ver que su amiga había lanzado los Manolos al suelo (¡sacrilegio!) y que se había remangado el top hasta dejar ver su ombligo.

Aclarar que la morena tenía un extraño complejo con su estómago: antes enseñaría los pechos que esa parte de su anatomía. Lo más curioso era que no había ninguna botella de alcohol a la vista para justificar esa desinhibición.

- ¡Jesse!. ¡Ven! Sé lo que estás pensando, pero esto no se parece al aeróbic-strip. Esto se usa en el Líbano como terapia y es muy bueno para fortalecer las paredes del útero. Ven, sube y pruébalo... –la morena le hizo un gesto para que subiera.

- No necesito fortalecer mi útero –a Jesse le empezaba a molestar que todos sus amigos le considerarán "una" más.

- Los chicos también lo practican –intervino la improvisada profesora de Joy.

- ¿Dónde está Lily? –cortó James.

- En el centro. Las demás están por el camino.

- Bueno, pues tú te vienes a buscarlas con nosotros –sin más miramientos, Will la agarró del brazo y la arrastró con ellos ignorando sus protestas por no poder completar el aprendizaje del movimiento.

Siguieron avanzando por el pasillo, siempre con la "voz" de Isis de fondo, pero ahora se sumaban también las quejas de Joy y los fútiles intentos de Peter por ligarse a la profesora de la morena.

- Peter, déjalo –le avisó Loveday–. Es la coreógrafa del local. Ya debemos de estar llegando a la sala principal

- ¿Y qué hacen allí? –se preocupó Remus.

- La última vez que las vi, Bell y Jack te habían apostado a una partida de futbolín, Evy se emborrachaba con el troll de la puerta, Lily jugaba a las cartas e Isis cantaba… O algo así. –contestó Joy.

Cuando entraron en la sala principal vieron que la cosa no variaba mucho de la descripción de la morena.

Efectivamente, Bell y Jack jugaban al futbolín. Pero no era la clásica partida de amigas picadas, no. Se trataba de una competición completamente feroz en la que ambas contrincantes se aparecían y desaparecían (literalmente) por su lado del tablero a la vez que usaban las puntas de las barras para tratar de ensartar a la rival.

En cuanto a Evy, en realidad estaba haciendo algo más que emborracharse con el troll: había sacado un cuchillo, que a saber donde llevaba guardado, e iba punteando con él entre los dedos del portero.

Lily estaba sentada en una mesa jugando una partida de póquer con unos individuos de aspecto muy poco recomendable, cada uno con una de las chicas del local tras el respaldo de su silla para darles suerte.

Y, finalmente, Isis estaba subida en el escenario "cantando". Era increíble que nadie le hubiera lanzado un hechizo silenciador todavía.

- Lo mejor sería que nos dividiéramos –sugirió Loveday, pero los chicos ya habían pensado en eso.

- Isis, baja de ahí –le ordenó Will a la oriental.

- ¡Will!. ¿Has venido a mí atraído por mi voz de sirena? –la joven estaba demasiado borracha para captar la orden, por muy directa que fuese.

- Sí, algo parecido... Baja.

- No.

- Isis...

- Will –replicó la oriental en una imitación de la mejor broma de Jack.

- Al oír el intento de emular a su hermana, Will decidió dejarse de tonterías y amabilidades. Simplemente, la cargó a hombros y la sacó de debajo de los focos. Tuvo la impresión de que ella le levantaba un poco la camiseta y...

- ¡Joder!. ¿Acabas de morderme el culo? –una risilla confirmó lo que Will ya había sentido. ¡La madre que parió a la oriental!

En cuanto a Sirius, se había acercado a Evy con urgencia, ya que cuando la Onza guardó el cuchillo, le indicó con un gesto de mano al troll que era su turno y puso su manita sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, el portero sacó un hacha de cuarenta por cuarenta centímetros de hoja con la que pretendía hacer lo mismo que había hecho la Onza con el cuchillo.

- ¿Qué haces? –gruñó ésta cuando fue arrastrada literalmente fuera de la mesa.

- Salvarte la mano –contestó Sirius, haciéndola voltear para quedar cara a cara.

- Mi mano no corría ningún peligro –al moreno se le escapó el bufido de incredulidad antes de obligarla a sentarse.

- Hazme un favor: siéntate aquí y no te muevas hasta que nos vayamos –como la chica hizo ademán de levantarse, agregó– ¿prefieres que te ate? Sabes que hablo en serio...

- No pensaba darte nunca más ese placer –replicó ella con dulzura, tomando un trago de vodka.

James se había acercado a la mesa de póquer y su mirada despedía tanta rabia que todos los competidores de Lily se habían batido en retirada. La pelirroja, en cambio, sonrió y le indicó que se sentara.

- No –negó el moreno de pelo revuelto–. Nos vamos...

- Sólo una partida.

- En casa.

- Aquí.

- En casa.

- Aquí.

- En casa.

- Aquí.

- ¿Podéis parar de una vez? –suplicó Remus, que no tenía ni idea de cómo detener a Bell y Jack; al menos, no sin recurrir a la fuerza.

- Ya casi acabamos –Jack se distrajo unos segundos para contestar. Fue el tiempo suficiente como para que Bell atrapara la pelota y la encajara en la portería contraria.

- ¡Sí, gané! –la ex rubia tuvo los segundos exactos para saltar hacia atrás, esquivando el mando que la licántropo había intentado ensartar en su muslo– Serás guarra –la acusó antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

Oh, sí, las dos estaban tan picadas como borrachas, una muy mala combinación. Seguramente se habrían enzarzado de no haber regresado Will e Isis, ambos con cara muy seria (detalle a elogiar en el caso de la oriental dado el pedal que llevaba).

- Poned la radio –le ordenó el chico a la coreógrafa y profesora de danza de Joy.

La mujer obedeció y en pocos segundos el boletín extraordinario de noticias resonaba por el local, haciendo que todos pararan de sus discusiones y miraran fijamente la radio.

A medida que la noticia iba calando en el local la gente fue reaccionando: los compañeros de póquer de Lily se quitaron el sombrero y bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto mientras sus compañeras dejaban escapar alguna lagrimilla.

La pelirroja se puso en pie y se abrazó a James, que empezó a acariciarle el pelo sin apartar los ojos de la radio.

Evy desobedeció la orden de Sirius de quedarse sentada, se aproximó a él, lo abrazó desde atrás y enterró la cara en su espalda.

Joy se situó entre Will y Jesse buscando las manos de ambos chicos.

Isis consoló a Bell mientras Remus hacía lo mismo con Jack, maldiciendo que casi le picaran las manos por el deseo de consolar a la otra chica.

Y mientras, en la radio, el locutor narraba los pocos detalles que se conocían hasta ese momento del asesinato de la familia McKinnons al completo.

Voldemort acababa de eliminar a los herederos de Ravenclaw.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–––––––––

Y eso es todo por una temporada. A título personal, mi parte favorita es la conversación entre Will y Jesse. Ays, qué monos...

Mejor no me enrolló y vamos con las aclaraciones sobre el capítulo 17.

El título del capi, es una fusión de dos canciones: Naugthy Girl de Beyonce y "Chicas solas" de Chenoa (aunque en inglés se llama Girls Night Out). El bar al que terminan yendo las chicas también debe su nombre a la canción de Beyoncé.

Los datos que aparecen en la historia sobre la creación de "Hôtel-Dieu" en Francia son ciertos (o al menos, sacados de la wikipedia). En realidad, quería poner un nombre para el principal tanatorio del Londres mágico y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Sobre la muerte de los McKinnons, varias cosillas. La primera es que no tengo muy claro si fue antes o después de la de los Prewett. Por lo que he leído en el quinto, los McKinnons fueron asesinados dos días después de que se tomara la famosa foto de la orden. (Vamos, que yo llevaba dos años de retraso). Dado que los Prewett aparecían en ella, me imagino que o bien fueron asesinados después que los McKinnons o el día antes que ellos.

Sobre esa segunda teoría, yo tengo mis serias dudas. Para empezar, porque implicaría que los mortífagos cometieron dos asesinatos importantes en un lapso de 24 horas. Por poder, podría ser, justificaría la decisión de Crouch de permitir a los aurores el uso de maldiciones prohibidas. Pero creo (y eso es lo que me hace dudar) que Moody no se hubiera privado de compartir esa información con Harry ya que es un ejemplo bastante práctico de porqué hay que vivir en alerta permanente...

En segundo, no hay constancia de que fueran herederos de nadie, ha sido licencia mía, como también lo ha sido hacer que dicha muerte significara un palo contra el mundo mágico, por eso he tratado de hacer de ellos un cruce entre los Weasley (por número de miembros e ideología) y los Malfoy (por peso económico, político y social). De todas formas, se hablará más de ellos próximamente.

Otra cosa, no sé donde he leído que tanto los padres de James como los de Lily murieron antes que ellos. Los de James ya estaban muertos antes de empezar la saga pero los de la pelirroja... También iba con retraso. Por si no ha quedado bastante claro: los mortífagos hicieron descarrilar un tren y ellos murieron en el proceso.

Por cierto, el anacronismo del capítulo es la canción que "canta" Isis: "I don´t want to miss a thing" de Aerosmith para la banda sonora de Armageddon. ¿La conocéis? Imaginarla cantada estilo ópera china, vamos, con voz de gato atropellado. (Sólo me ha pasado una vez... Es broma.)

Y por último, la pregunta del bote de la Lotería¿cuándo actualizaré de nuevo¿Puedo decir "Pasopalabra"? De verdad que no me atrevo ya a pillarme dando fechas concretas que no sé si voy a poder cumplir. Espero que antes de que termine el mes de marzo.

Muchas gracias por vuestra comprensión: sois de lo mejor.

Mil besos de carrusel de postres: tarta de manzana, Sacher, Selva Negra, San Marcos, flan, Crepes, piña asada con chocolate, merengue... y todas las demás cosas ricas en calorías que os apetezcan.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.


	18. La escena del crimen

_Hola, mis niños y niñas. ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Vuestros nietos qué tal están? Los míos se han graduado en Ingeniería de caminos y están proyectando el AVE Madrid-Tenerife... En serio, no tengo ninguna excusa genial para haber tardado tanto en actualizar, así que mejor me reservo la inspiración para posteriores capítulos (que sé que me hará falta)._

_Los RR como siempre están contestados en un RR firmado por mí. O estarán contestados... Prefiero que tengáis el capi cuanto antes, así que procuraré subir la respuesta a los mensajes antes de que acabe esta semana._

_Aclaración: ningún elfo doméstico fue dañado durante la escritura de este capítulo. No quiero problemas con las Hermiones del mundo._

_Advertencia: hay escenita desagradable. La que avisa no es traidora..._

_Dicho todo esto, disfrutad del capi..._

**Prácticamente arte 18.**

**La escena del crimen.**

Debería haber sabido que en el fondo de un vaso de whisky de fuego no estaría la solución a sus problemas, ni mucho menos la absolución que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Aún así, Snape volvió a apurar el vaso antes de rellenarlo, aunque su sentido del equilibrio estaba ya tan tocado que derramó la mitad de la botella por la barra. El camarero le dedicó una mirada de tu-permanencia-en-este-bar-corre-peligro, pero él se limitó a beber a morro de la botella, apurando el contenido de un trago.

Cuando terminó, apoyó un ojo en la boca de la botella, examinando su fondo como si realmente creyera que lo que con tanta ansia buscaba estaba allí, pero lo único que había era una última gota de alcohol, que resbaló hasta su ojo.

Snape pegó un respingo y se frotó los ojos con las manos, pero con eso sólo logro empeorar el efecto.

- Creo que debería ir al baño a lavarse el ojo. Y creo que esa debería ser su última botella –le aconsejó el camarero.

Snape le lanzó una mirada amenazante, pero el hecho de haberse quedado temporalmente ciego le hizo fallar en sus intenciones estrepitosamente. Tal vez, lo de ir a aclararse los ojos no era tan mala idea...

Se levantó tambaleándose y se dirigió al baño. Al menos lo intentó, porque desde luego no lo habría conseguido sin ese condenado elfo que el dueño del bar mandó para apoyarle.

Para colmo, la criaturilla tuvo el descaro de decirle que lo mejor sería que se fuera a su casa. Snape le echó de allí. Acto seguido, peleó con los grifos hasta que logró que el agua fluyera, y al tercer intento logró usar la varita para apuntarse con el chorro al ojo y lavarlo de alcohol.

Fue entonces cuando a su embotada mente se le ocurrió que podía haberse lanzado un _Aguamenti_ directamente a los ojos para lavarlos. O el camarero podía haberlo hecho, sólo había sido una excusa para sacarlo de la barra...

Al menos había sido mucho más sutil que el camarero del Cabeza de Puerco, que le había echado a la calle y le había prohibido la entrada para siempre.

Si un par de horas antes le hubiesen preguntado si se arrepentía de lo que había pasado esa noche, habría dicho que sí. Después de todo, el whisky de fuego de ese lugar era de los mejores del continente y ya no podría volver a tomarlo.

Sin embargo, ahora podía decir que su arrepentimiento era por un motivo menos superficial que la calidad del whisky.

Ojalá no hubiese ido allí esa noche. Pero necesitaba salir, desahogarse, olvidar que ya no pertenecía al círculo interior de mortífagos y tal vez idear algún plan para recuperar el favor del Señor Tenebroso.

Y, mira por dónde, eso sí lo consiguió.

En aquel momento, sin duda alguna por la fatal combinación de desesperación y alcohol, pareció perfecto.

Realmente era como una de esas cosas del destino que Sybill Trelawney se hubiera rebotado con el resto de los profesores porque ninguno se tomaba sus talentos en serio, huyera de Hogwarts y se refugiara en la posada.

Casualmente, Snape estaba allí cuando Dumbledore subió a la habitación de la ofendida profesora y, por un instinto repentino, decidió seguirle y espiar su conversación. En otro momento, menos borracho, habría pensado que de un diálogo entre esos dos no iba a salir nada interesante… y se hubiese equivocado.

Escuchó una profecía. Una que incumbía al Señor Tenebroso... Aunque no estaba muy seguro de haberla escuchado entera, ya que el dueño de la taberna le había pillado y expulsado a la calle. Para siempre.

Aunque nada de eso parecía importante en esos momentos, ya que tenía la clave para volver a ocupar su lugar entre los allegados del Señor Oscuro. Y lo haría sin la menor dilación: sólo el tiempo necesario para tomar una poción revitalizante y deshacerse de los restos de la noche antes de correr a transmitir las noticias a su jefe.

Y con ellas, Voldemort se apresuró a trazar los planes que condujeron al ataque contra los McKinnons esa misma noche.

Snape cerró los ojos. Otra vez esos macabros recuerdos que había tratado de diluir en whisky de fuego.

En su defensa, Snape tenía que decir que desde que se unió al Señor Tenebroso no había cometido ni presenciado tantas atrocidades como el resto de sus compañeros: sí, había matado y torturado Sangre Sucias, Muggles y traidores a la sangre, pero si era valorado en el círculo interior era más por su talento como fabricante de pociones y experto en oclumancia que como torturador.

De esta forma, se había ahorrado más de un traguito desagradable.

Pero no del ataque contra los McKinnons.

Joder, necesitaba otro trago.

Sólo cuando estuvo otra vez instalado en la barra junto a una botella de whisky de fuego bajó la guardia, permitiendo que los recuerdos le atacaran.

Consiguieron las direcciones de los diferentes miembros de la familia McKinnons a través de sus espías y luego, mediante el envío de diversas misivas con los correspondientes encantamientos confundidores, los habían reunido en un solo lugar (una de sus múltiples residencias) y allí los habían asesinado a todos.

La mayoría de los cuerpos habían quedado tan mutilados que resultaban irreconocibles: una verdadera carnicería.

No, peor aún: _una casquería_.

Y, de entre toda la masacre, lo que había resultado a Snape más terrorífico, lo que le iba a provocar remordimientos por los siglos de los siglos, eran los gritos de Samantha McKinnons.

Porque, aunque no fue él quien empuñó la varita que la torturó y mató, era él quien había dirigido la atención de Voldemort y sus compañeros mortífagos hacia ella.

Su muerte era algo que iba a pesar siempre sobre su conciencia. ¡La muy hija de puta! Justo cuando estaba convencido de ya no tenerla...

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí –el moreno de pelo grasiento observó a Rosier unos segundos antes de hacer amago de beber, pero el otro le detuvo arrancando su botella de las manos–. Ya has bebido bastante...

- Eso lo decidiré yo... –Snape trató de recuperar el whisky de fuego, pero el otro contaba con buenos reflejos y la ventaja de no estar borracho.

- No, en dos horas van a querer saber de ti y no debes presentarte en este estado. Y no lo digo por la pinta de borracho: hasta yo podría atravesar tus barreras mentales en este momento. Y no conviene que los demás sepan que tienes remordimientos de conciencia por lo de Samy...

- Deja de llamarla Samy. Así es peor –mucho peor.

- De repente, se había convertido en una chica que había ido con ellos a Hogwarts. Una joven que, hasta unas horas antes, tenía un futuro y él era aún más repulsivo todavía por haber intervenido en su muerte.

- Se llamaba así –para Rosier era más fácil, ya que él no había formado parte de aquel escuadrón de la muerte en particular–. Y sabes que Bellatrix y Alecto no se van a privar de llamarla así, por mucho que hayan tenido que ver en su asesinato. Snape, **tienes-que-controlarte**. En serio, no había visto un nivel de Oclumancia tan débil desde que yo mismo renuncié a estudiarla...

- Mi nivel de Oclumancia es mil veces mejor que el tuyo por mucho whisky de fuego que haya bebido esta noche –Snape se ofendió tanto que se levantó de la banqueta. Hubiera caído al suelo de no sostenerle su compañero.

.- Vamos –Rosier realizó un hechizo para levitar el cuerpo de su amigo, lanzó una moneda al tabernero y condujo a Snape hacia su casa.

Debió de quedarse dormido, porque lo siguiente que recordaría Snape sería que alguien trataba de hacerle tragar una poción.

- ¡Quieres parar! Le estás ahogando... –escuchó protestar a una voz femenina.

- Es mi amigo: sé lo que le conviene mejor que tú –respondió una voz masculina en tono enojado.

Snape dio la razón a la mujer, tosiendo hasta escupir toda la poción a la vez que se incorporaba en la cama.

- Te lo dije –sonrió triunfal Narcisa.

- Bueno, ahora que estás despierto debes beber esto. ¡Vamos! Pueden llamar en cualquier momento... –Rosier sonaba bastante histérico.

- Evan, basta –cortó la rubia–. Déjame a mí. ¿Para eso me llamaste, no?

- Te llamé porque eres mejor en pociones que yo –refunfuñó el joven mortífago.

- Largo –Narcisa le dedicó una breve mirada desdeñosa hasta que Rosier se fue, farfullando cosas nada buenas sobre brujas rubias casadas con Malfoys que se creen el ombligo del mundo–. Al fin solos...

- No hacía falta que él te molestara. Sólo es una borrachera... –logró restarle importancia Snape.

- Has soñado. No has parado de llamar a Samy y suplicar que te perdonara. Al principio pensé que era una amante que te había dejado tirado, pero Evan me ha explicado quién era... –la Black rubia le tomó por la barbilla, obligándole a mirarla–. No es la primera vez que matan a una traidora a la sangre ante tus ojos... No entiendo porque esta es diferente...

Narcisa se interrumpió, ya que de repente se había abierto una fisura en el escudo mental de Snape...

- ¡Al fin!. ¿Cuántos Crucios han sido? –Alecto sonreía satisfecha mirando a una mujer gravemente herida en el suelo.

- Doce –contestó Bellatrix, su hermana. También sonaba satisfecha aunque su voz contenía un matiz de fastidio.

- Vaya, yo pensé que abortaría antes. En fin... ¿Me dejas terminar el trabajo?

¡_Avada Kedabra_! –Bellatrix ni se molestó en contestar a la otra mortífaga.

Conociendo a su hermana como Narcisa la conocía (y empezaba a sospechar que había subestimado sus tendencias sádicas), seguramente la habría fastidiado muchísimo que la joven Carrows se le hubiera acoplado. Por supuesto, no iba a compartir el placer del asesinato con Alecto.

Al menos, ese ruido de fondo había cesado... Narcisa tardó unos segundos en asimilar que ese ruido había cesado porque brotaba de la garganta de Samantha Kane. Y ella estaba muerta.

De repente, Alecto notó la presencia de un horrorizado observador al que saludó alegremente.

- ¡Snape!

Iba enmascarado, pero aún así, Narcisa sabía que su expresión era de absoluto horror. De hecho, aunque la rubia no podía ver nada desde la posición que ella había tomado en el recuerdo, se sentía asqueada.

Pero fue aún peor cuando Bellatrix hizo levitar una masa sanguinolenta y con su voz más alegre e infantiloide preguntó:

- ¿Has visto al último heredero de los McKinnons?

- ¡Oh, Merlín! –Narcisa salió del trance con un respingo e, instintivamente, sus manos se enlazaron sobre su vientre hinchado, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera evitar que el pequeño que crecía en su interior sufriera el mismo destino que el hijo de Samantha.

Por su parte, revivir aquel recuerdo había sido demasiado para el castigado estómago de Snape y estaba expulsando todo su contenido sobre una de las alfombras.

- ¿Pero qué le has hecho? –Rosier entró en ese momento, atraído por el grito de la rubia a la que no tardó en acusar del estado de su amigo.

- No ha sido culpa de ella –en ese momento, Snape se tomó el brazo, el gesto de cualquier mortífago para tratar, siempre en vano, de aplacar la quemazón que provocaba la llamada de su señor–. He de irme.

- No puedes ir en ese estado. Si ve en tu mente lo que acabo de ver yo...

- Tu hermana se lo habrá contado con todo lujo de detalles –atajó el moreno.

- Pero no el asco y los remordimientos que TÚ sientes por ello –apuntó certeramente la rubia–. Si se entera, pensará que te has vuelto débil y que ya no le sirves para nada.

- Y entonces te matará –concluyó Rosier.

- También me matará si me retraso mucho más.

- Bebe esto –Narcisa le tendió un vial con una poción de color plateado–. Estoy segura de que has oído hablar de esta poción: construye barreras mentales. No son tan fuertes como las que se realizan con Oclumancia, pero te servirán para salir del paso.

Mientras Snape bebía la poción, Rosier se dedicaba a realizarle encantamientos para disimular su actual aspecto de borracho sin futuro.

- ¡Listo! Al menos, sobrevivirás a la entrevista con el jefe –aún así, Rosier cruzó los dedos, porque en aquellas situaciones toda ayuda era poca.

- Ve con él ya –le animó Narcisa–, todo saldrá bien...

Aunque Snape no estaba de acuerdo con esa visión tan optimista de la situación, no le quedaba más remedio que desaparecerse y afrontar lo que se le venía encima.

&·&·&

_Escena del crimen._

_Unas horas antes._

Cuando Will, Jesse y los cuatro merodeadores se aparecieron en la casa de los McKinnons el lugar era un caos iluminado por la Marca Tenebrosa que unos elfos domésticos luchaban por quitar.

Habían lanzando también conjuros para alejar a las fuerzas de seguridad muggles hasta que los aurores pudieran hacer control de daños. Aunque eso no alejaba a los fisgones mágicos más interesados en presenciar alguna escena morbosa que en ayudar.

Entre ese grupo estaba Rita junto a su ejército de ayudantes, entre los que destacaba Hestia Jones. La joven aún iba con su ropa de fiesta (prueba de la premura con la que se apareció en el lugar) y su expresión, cuando su jefa no la veía, era de pena.

De alguna manera, habían convencido a las chicas de que no estaba en condiciones de ir a la escena del crimen: borrachas y agotadas no iban a ser de mucha ayuda, la verdad. Sólo Lily puso algunas pegas, ya que ella no estaba borracha, pero Remus le indicó que era la única que estaba en condiciones para proteger a las demás si pasaba algo. Y la pelirroja tragó.

Todos estaban muy agradecidos por la astucia del licántropo. Bueno, probablemente Lily no lo estaría cuando se enterara de la trampa, pero también se habría enfadado si Sirius o Will la hubieran desmayado.

- ¡Necesito entrar! –Suzette Simmons estaba peleando con los encargados de las barreras. Lo normal es que como fiscal mágica se le permitiera la entrada en el escenario del crimen, pero los encargados de la vigilancia no eran de la misma opinión.

- Lo siento, órdenes de la ministra Bagnold en persona. Nadie sin autorización puede entrar. Y eso también va por ustedes –el joven auror se refería a los seis chicos que se acercaban hacia la barrera. Era el mismo que guardaba la entrada del Museo de historia mágica la fatídica noche en que fue liberada la Quimera.

- Pues si no se puede, no se puede. Ya vendremos más tarde –Peter hizo ademán de retirarse, pero Remus y Sirius se lo impidieron a la vez que todos mostraban sus pases de prensa.

- Esos pases están revocados. ¿Por qué creen que la famosa Rita está allí toda enfurruñada?

- Pero yo soy fiscal: tengo derecho a pasar –insistió Suzette.

- ¿Te crees que porque soy novato soy tonto? Sé de buena tinta que el jefe de Seguridad Mágica ha decidido disolver la fiscalía... –Todos miraron con sorpresa a la ex Ravenclaw, que a su vez miraba al auror con los ojos entornados

- Eso no es verdad –siseó finalmente la bruja.

- Sí, lo es. Lo disolvieron hace menos de una hora. Saldrá en los periódicos de mañana junto con todas las demás medidas de emergencia que han aprobado el Sr. Crouch y el Wizengamot –explicó el auror, orgulloso al parecer de saber algo que no sabía el resto del mundo.

- ¿Y pretenden que los fiscales se enteren por los periódicos? –intervino Will. La verdad es que se llevaba tan mal con la ex Ravenclaw como con su hermana, pero al igual que con Jack, sentía que su rivalidad era algo territorial: no podía ir cualquiera y darles esos disgustos a sus chicas.

- No, ya les han mandado lechuzas –efectivamente, una lechuza se posó en el hombro de Suzette y le entregó un pergamino que ella ni se molestó en leer–. ¿Ni va a mirarlo?

- Mi mejor amiga ha muerto. Comprenderás que eso para mí tenga más importancia que mi despido... –el auror se removió incómodo ante la sincera declaración de la chica, hasta que ella dijo–. En serio, tengo que pasar...

_- Tenemos_ que pasar –matizó James subiendo a todos al carro. Peter suspiró.

- No puedo. La única forma de que pudiera permitirles el paso es que lo autorizara un miembro del Wizengamot.

- Lo autorizo yo –tras ellos acababa de aparecer Dumbledore flanqueado por Alastor Moody.

Al verlos, al auror le faltó tiempo para hacerse a un lado y dejarles pasar. Will se permitió el gusto de dedicarle una breve mirada socarrona al pasar por su lado, pero se frenó al notar que Jesse se quedaba atrás.

- ¿No vienes?

- ¿Eh? Sí –Jesse pareció salir de su aturdimiento–. Es que me había parecido ver a alguien... –A Edmund. Estaba más obsesionado con él de lo que pensaba...

Habían instalado hechizos ocultadores para evitar que los fisgones pudieran ver lo que había en la escena del crimen (aparte de la Marca Tenebrosa flotante) pero una vez atravesada la barrera, la carnicería quedaba expuesta en todo su horror.

En realidad, no era nada comparado con lo que hicieron en el museo, sobre todo porque ya se habían encargado de retirar varios cadáveres. La gran diferencia radicaba en que conocían a las víctimas.

Eran personas con las que habían coincidido en la escuela o en los años posteriores a ella. Personas con las que habían competido, discutido, intimado, flirteado, jugado, bromeado... Y ahora esas personas estaban debajo de unas sábanas, esperando para ser transportadas al Hôtel Dieu.

- Quiero ver a Samantha –pidió Suzette.

- No –negó Dumbledore con suavidad pero de forma contundente.

- ¿Por qué no? –protestó la ex fiscal.

- Es mejor que la recuerdes como era...

- Y no como la habrán dejado –completó Suzette con amargura mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y contenía los escalofríos. Por Merlín, ¿qué le habrían hecho a su amiga?

- Para –sentir una mano en su hombro casi la mata del susto, sobre todo cuando comprendió que la mano pertenecía a Alastor Moody.

- No estoy haciendo nada.

- Estabas tratando de imaginarte lo que hicieron a tu amiga. Créeme: no lo hagas. A ella no le vale de nada y a ti sólo te va a hacer más daño.

Suzette apartó la vista: sabía que Moody tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Y, además, aún quería verla.

Cuando amenazó con hacer esto no le creía capaz de ello. Pensaba que sólo presumía –confesó Will, recordando el mensaje que le dio Voldemort para Marlene McKinnons aquella noche en casa de James.

Él, junto a los merodeadores, Jesse y Dumbledore, se había alejado de Suzette y Moody.

- No ha estado solo –Sirius se había mostrado inusualmente serio desde que reconoció el toque de cierto familiar suyo. Al escucharle, James le miró de reojo.

- Greyback –Remus arrugó la nariz al notar el familiar olor del licántropo enemigo.

- Pero no encontraremos nada con lo que relacionarlos y ganar el juicio –pronosticó Jesse con tono desanimado.

- Puede que eso no sea necesario. No cuando esta noche entran en vigor las nuevas medidas aprobadas por el Ministerio –suspiró Dumbledore.

- ¿Tan malas son esas medidas? –preguntó James. Aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta: debían ser espantosas si no quedaban compensadas por el hecho de atrapar mortífagos.

- ¿Realmente han disuelto la fiscalía? –quiso saber Will.

- Sí. Y también el colegio de abogados mágicos. Los juicios van a ser llevados al Wizengamot directamente. Es decir, siempre que el director de seguridad mágica considere necesario juzgar al mortífago de turno... –Dumbledore dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro–. Crouch y sus muchos partidarios parecen creer que el fin justifica los medios. También ha otorgado más poder a los aurores, el más importante, la libertad de usar maldiciones imperdonables si lo creen conveniente.

- Pero si los enviamos a Azkaban sin juicio o si directamente los matamos nos volveremos como ellos –intervino Suzette a pesar de que ella no quería más preocupaciones esa noche que las relacionadas con llorar la muerte de su mejor amiga.

- Es uno de los peligros de combatir contra algo: acabar convirtiéndote en ellos –contestó el director de Hogwarts–. Al menos, aún no ha disuelto a los forenses mágicos.

- Aún –repitió Suzette con amargura.

- Profesor Dumbledore –les llamó una voz femenina con tono dubitativo.

Era Iona Douglas, ex alumna de Hufflepuff, y una de las miembros más jóvenes del Departamento de forenses mágicos, cuya sede de operaciones estaba situada en el Hôtel-Dieu. Pese a no ser parte oficial de la Orden del Fénix, era la prometida de Fabian Prewett, por lo que no tenía el menor inconveniente en colaborar con la causa si era necesario.

- Iona, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Albus. Ya no estamos en la escuela –la corrigió el anciano mago.

- Y por eso ya no saluda a los compañeros que tuvo en ella –pinchó Jesse fingiéndose herido.

- No hay tiempo, no me pueden ver hablando con vosotros –la ex Hufflepuff de pelo cobrizo hizo un gesto cargado de impaciencia–. Me dijo que si encontraba algo le avisara, pues bien: hemos encontrado algo. Por lo visto, en la lucha, a uno de los mortífagos se le fragmentó la varita y tuvo que apropiarse de otra.

¿Y has identificado el núcleo de esa varita?

- Ollivander acaba de escribirme: es la de Cletus Gamp y la que se llevaron la de Edward McKinnons...

- Así que si vamos a casa de Cletus y tiene la varita de Edward, será suficiente prueba para pillarle... –concluyó James–. Uno no es mucho...

- Pero sí es un comienzo... –Dumbledore parecía empeñado en ver el lado menos negativo de aquel asunto.

- Iré para allá –anunció Moody tras rodar los ojos, exasperado por el eterno optimismo de su amigo.

- Te acompañamos –los ex Gryffindor se ofrecieron rápidamente voluntarios.

Alastor Moody los evaluó durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

- Pero permaneced en alerta permanente –les advirtió el veterano auror.

- Siempre –Remus no pretendió sonar irónico, pero al parecer ese tono le salía así de serie.

Si Moody detectó el sarcasmo no lo manifestó, aunque sus amigos sí le dedicaron al licántropo un par de miradas de complicidad antes de seguir al más veterano del grupo fuera de la zona precintada. El auror podía ser algo pesadito con el tema de la alerta permanente...

Suzette les observó irse con un extraño brillo en la mirada antes de girar sobre sí misma y dar un vistazo a la escena. Luego se encogió de hombros y salió tras los chicos. Después de todo, allí ya no podía hacer nada...

Lo que la ex Ravenclaw y los chicos no sabían era que entre la multitud dos figuras, una muy alta y otra muy baja, se movilizaron tras ellos con unas intenciones nada sanas.

Afortunadamente, otra persona entre la multitud si se percató de esa preocupante jugada y salió a su vez en persecución de esos siniestros personajes.

&·&·&

La casa de los Gamp estaba situada en los alrededores de Balmoral, la residencia de verano de la familia real británica, y se decía que fue el mismo Enrique VIII quien cedió los terrenos a la familia por servicios a la Corona.

Traducción: de alguna manera, los Gamp le ayudaron a librarse de Ana Bolena y ellos no desperdiciaban ocasión de presumir de ello.

Además, uno de sus miembros fue un brillante investigador que formuló la famosa Ley de Transfiguración Elemental de Gamp.

Gracias a eso, los Gamp se habían convencido a sí mismos de que eran más divinos aún que el resto de los magos de Sangre Limpia.

Hasta tal extremo llegaba su elitismo que, aunque accedieron a que alguna de sus hijas se casara con alguna familia sólo ligeramente inferior a la suya, sus hijos varones sólo podían casarse con mujeres de su propia familia con igual apellido para garantizar la pureza de su sangre.

Como todo el mundo sabe, a la larga, la endogamia termina produciendo muy malos resultados, en este caso en concreto a Cletus Gamp: exteriormente podría pasar por un hombre razonablemente atractivo, pero interiormente era una recolección de las más variadas enfermedades de herencia congénita.

La más grave de ellas: la esterilidad, con el añadido de que una Bludger recibida en una delicada parte de su anatomía le había vuelto médicamente impotente.

Resumiendo, si no hacía algo por remediarlo, Cletus sería el último de los Gamp.

Y ahí fue donde entró Voldemort. Probablemente, si él no le hubiera ofrecido ayuda para resolver su pequeño problema de descendencia, Cletus jamás se hubiese unido a sus filas, ya que implicaba el pequeño inconveniente de tener que lidiar con seres inferiores.

Cletus jamás se había preguntado por qué el Señor Tenebroso le quería entre su gente lo bastante como para hacerle esa oferta. Es más, si por su mente hubiera circulado alguna duda al respecto habría sido en plan "¿Cómo sobrevivió hasta entonces sin contar con un Gamp entre sus filas?" Obviamente, el Señor Tenebroso sabía que su mundo ideal de Sangre Limpias y muggles esclavizados no sería ideal en tanto no hubiera Gamps en él.

Pero eso ahora no importaba, sólo realizar el ritual que le devolvería la fertilidad y que le permitiría concebir un heredero.

Se volvió hacia su esposa, una prima cercana (demasiado cercana, de hecho) que estaba tendida en el altar y no se molestaba en ocultar su disgusto por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y no, el ritual de magia oscura no era el motivo del disgusto, sino la consumación del mismo... Cletus no la había molestado nunca jamás con requerimientos sexuales (por motivos obvios) y ella era más que feliz con esa situación.

Pero si el ritual salía bien... ¡Maldito Señor Tenebroso! La Sra. Gamp entendía muy bien que existiese gente en el mundo dispuesta a destruirlo. Ella misma lo haría si tuviese el poder para hacerlo... o las suficientes tendencias suicidas como para intentarlo.

- Empecemos –que tópico, pero el criado que hacía las veces de segundo al mando en aquel ritual era jorobado. Se sospechaba que un miembro de la familia Gamp, un bastardo al que su fealdad le impidió ser reconocido. Los Gamp debían ser razonablemente hermosos.

A la orden de su amo-pariente, el criado, empezó a moverse por la sala, encendiendo un sinfín de velas marrones, color asociado a la fertilidad, mientras la Sra. Gamp rodaba los ojos y se dejaba caer sobre el altar al ver que el espectáculo comenzaba.

De pronto, notó algo húmedo sobre el pecho. Al mirar, se encontró con una especie de trapo ensangrentado.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó lanzándolo al suelo.

Una túnica empapada con el sudor de una virgen y la sangre de un bebé mágico no-nato. Debes ponértela.

- ¿Qué me ponga una túnica sudada y apestosa? ¿Estás loco? Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos –la mujer hizo el amago de levantarse pero el criado le lanzó un Imperius y la obligó a seguir las órdenes de su amo.

- Al menos así no pondrá más pegas –aprobó Cletus. ¡Cuánto le disgustaba necesitar la ayuda de su esposa, una mujer, para eso!–. Empecemos...

Cletus abrió la boca para empezar a salmodiar, cuando un elfo le interrumpió:

- ¡Señor...!

- ¡Maldito, te dije que no me interrumpieras! –bramó el señor de la casa mientras su criado mandaba un Crucio al desgraciado elfo doméstico–. ¡Largo de aquí!

El elfo obedeció rápidamente y se fue sin decirle que un grupo de aurores capitaneados por Alastor Moody acababa de entrar en la casa. Por fortuna, el ejército de _Inferis_ los mantendría a raya. O al menos, eso esperaba el pobre elfo.

El criado hizo que la puerta se cerrara y volvió a dibujar algunos signos antiguos por el suelo, que se habían borrado durante la pelea.

- Bien, comencemos de nuevo –Cletus abrió de nuevo la boca y...

Hubo una súbita explosión y la puerta reventó en mil astillas. ¡Joder, así no había forma de concentrarse y hacer un ritual de magia negra como era debido!

- ¿Pero quién coño...? Ah, Moody –los ojos del mago oscuro chispearon al reconocer la figura que entraba en la habitación–. ¿Con que allanando la morada de un respetable ciudadano? Ten por seguro que la Ministra sabrá de esto. Date por despedido.

- No lo creo, dado que acabo de pillarte practicando un ritual de magia negra y mis pupilos luchan abajo contra tu ejército de Inferis, cuya creación es ilegal. Además, tu mujer está siendo sometida a un Imperius y tú tienes en la mano la varita de un muerto –enumeró tranquilamente el auror.

- La he comprado.

- Ni siquiera el mercado negro se mueve tan deprisa –negó Moody, desarmando y desmayando tranquilamente al criado.

La inconsciencia del jorobado hizo que una no muy contenta Sra. Gamp se liberara de la maldición y, al verse vestida con la túnica sudada, se lanzó contra su marido, también desarmado por el auror, soltando lindezas entre las que cabía destacar "picha corta inútil" y "date por muerto".

Por mucho que le hubiera gustado ver como Cletus Gamp recibía su merecido a manos de su esposa, Moody lo necesitaba con vida para interrogarle.

Aún así, una mujer furiosa podía ser más peligrosa que el más entrenado mortífago… No pasaba nada por dejar que la mujer se desfogara un poco, pensó el auror mientras observaba la escena.

Fue entonces cuando sonó la explosión en el piso de abajo que hizo temblar la casa entera.

&·&·&

Las cosa habían ido medianamente bien abajo. El ejército de Inferis de los Gamp era lo bastante limitado como para que cinco jóvenes bien entrenados pudieran tenerlos bajo control mediante hechizos de fuego.

Al menos lo era hasta que apareció Suzette y pegó un grito ante la visión de aquellos cadáveres. Principalmente, porque reconoció a algunos.

- ¿Señor Talbert? –atinó a preguntar antes de que el Inferi se le lanzara encima.

Will lo detuvo envolviéndolo en una llamarada en pleno salto, luego se aproximó a la ex Ravenclaw y la agarró por los hombros.

- ¿Cómo coño has llegado aquí? –el castaño logró llevarla a una especie de claro en la refriega.

- Os he seguido.

- Eso ya lo he deducido yo solito, lo que quiero saber es _por qué_ nos has seguido.

- ¡Ese Gamp participó en el asesinato de mi amiga y quiero ayudar a capturarlo! –al dar el grito, Suzette notó que no había hablado como la persona racional que ella era, sino como una persona impulsiva. Tomó aire y trató de calmarse–. Lo siento, no suelo actuar así, pero...

- Lo comprendo –admitió Will a su pesar–. ¿Pero ahora qué hacemos contigo? –suspiró el joven mientras volatilizaba otro _Inferi_ con una nueva llamarada.

- Sé convocar escudos –para demostrarlo, la ex Ravenclaw trazó uno en torno a la pareja.

- Bien –aprobó Will con una sonrisa

- Mal –contradijo Jesse, esquivando por los pelos una espada a la vez que atacaba al _inferi_ que la blandía–. ¿Podíais dejar de flirtear en medio de una batalla y tratar de hacer algo para que la ganemos?

- ¡No flirteábamos! –corrigió Will mientras ayudaba a su amigo con un segundo inferi que trataba de atacarle por la espalda y la rubia oscura redoblaba la fuerza de su escudo.

- Al menos parece que esos tres se apañan bien –musitó la ex fiscal para sí viendo a Sirius, James y Remus (este último, un poco apartado de sus amigos) despachar a los inferis con la misma eficacia con que el Cucal elimina cucarachas.

Era casi un espectáculo verlos. Pese a lo insoportables que le resultaban los hombres de la casa de Gryffindor, había que reconocer que tenían buen aspecto cuando luchaban, el de aquellos que se encuentran en su elemento natural.

Y como en todo buen espectáculo, no podía faltar una buena explosión. Una lo bastante fuerte como para hacer temblar los cimientos de la casa, debilitar el escudo de Suzette y mandar a todos contra las paredes.

- ¡Joder, podíais acordaros que aún no me he recuperado de todas las quemaduras que me hizo Voldemort antes de lanzar Bombardas tan fuertes! –gruñó Remus, acusando a sus dos compañeros merodeadores con la mirada.

- Nosotros no fuimos –aclararon a coro los dos morenos, aunque con tanta viruta que había caído del techo sus cabellos se veían más blancos que negros.

- ¡Culpable! –canturreó alegremente una nueva voz.

Y allí estaban una vez más: los hermanos Holmstein, logrando que todos los Gryffindor presentes bufaran con hartazgo. ¡Esos dos eran más pesados que un Colacuerno húngaro adulto en brazos! E igual de peligrosos también.

Mientras, hubo un cambio en la atmósfera del lugar: el aire se volvió denso y frío.

- ¿Pero qué hacéis vosotros aquí? –preguntó furiosa Suzette.

- Os hemos seguido –explicó Geirr, rascando su cabeza de troglodita.

- No, hermano, ella se refiere a por qué no estamos en la cárcel después de todos los esfuerzos que hicieron para mandarnos allí. Resulta que como no somos mortífagos, sino respetables ciudadanos de bien, el Ministerio nos ha concedido la amnistía.

"Que esto os sirva de lección: los Holmstein somos una raza superior. Una raza de seres con la que nadie acaba tan fácilmente...

Y justo en ese momento, y seguramente por llevarle la contraria a Gerson Holmstein, un dementor apareció por detrás de él, le agarró del cuello y sin más preámbulos le dio uno de sus temidos besos.

Al instante, el resto de los cadáveres animados con magia, que se habían retirado para evitar ser destruidos por la luz de la explosión, reaparecieron ansiosamente por la sala y volvieron al ataque, escoltados por un grupo de dementores.

Ese era el ejército que protegía a los Gamp desde hacía dos generaciones. Y lo cierto es que era la defensa ideal: los inferi no tenían alma por lo que no había el menor riesgo de que los dementores se equivocaran de presas y, a la vez, estos últimos creaban el ambiente carente de luz y calor que más favorecía a los cadáveres andantes. Realmente, daban un significado terrorífico a la palabra "simbiosis".

- Maldita sea –gruñó James, con la frente sudorosa por el esfuerzo de contener las imágenes que los dementores trataban de hacer surgir en su mente.

- Sí –convino Sirius–. La mitad de nosotros debería de convocar _Patronus_ y la otra mitad hechizos de fuego para los Inferi.

- No funcionará. Los Dementores extinguirán cualquier fuego –señaló Remus.

- Pues hagamos huir primero a los dementores –propuso Jesse, que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Los merodeadores asintieron decididos y, junto a Jesse, invocaron sus correspondientes _Patronus_... Pero fueron absorbidos por la barrera de Inferis, aunque lograron llevarse por delante a alguno de ellos, los dementores permanecieron intactos.

- ¿Alguna otra idea? –preguntó James.

- Debimos dejar que Evy viniera –contestó Remus.

- No serviría de nada: estaría atrapada aquí con nosotros –señaló Sirius, aliviado de hecho de que la onza no estuviese allí para correr el mismo peligro mortal que ellos.

- Su Patronus es tan corpóreo que no tendría problemas en llegar a los dementores. Y estoy seguro de que podrías aportar ideas para fortalecérselo –el licántropo miró unos segundos al animago con intención, antes de concentrarse en contener el avance de los inferis.

- En cualquier caso, no nos vendría mal tener un Onza por aquí –James observó con preocupación que Will y Suzette ya habían caído y que Jesse no tardaría en ser el siguiente.

Sirius compuso una expresión de máxima concentración... Y cuando invocó un Patronus, este no salió con su habitual forma canina, sino como un elegante jaguar blanco plateado.

Una forma más fuerte que la anterior, ya que derribó varias filas de Inferis antes de desaparecer... Y volver a aparecer, por detrás de las líneas de los Dementores mucho más corpóreo que antes y emitiendo un deslumbrante resplandor dorado.

No fue hasta que los dementores empezaron a huir en desbandada y que el jaguar se lanzó al cuello de uno de ellos insertando sus letales garras en la oscura criatura, cuando comprendieron que no era un Patronus exactamente, sino un Onza usando su Patronus.

Tampoco se trataba de Evy, pues era mucho más grande que ella y no tenía esa horrible cicatriz zigzagueante en el lomo. Por el tamaño, tampoco podía tratarse de Escila.

Resumiendo, que Jesse sí que había visto a Edmund en la escena del crimen.

El onza debió de seguirles desde allí, como había hecho todo el mundo. ¿Tan obvios habían sido? .¡Pero si iban en alerta permanente!

Sirius no se lo pensó demasiado, las ganas de competir contra Edmund eran demasiado fuertes, y volvió a lanzar su mejorado Patronus a través del hueco entre los Inferis, que había dejado el anterior.

James, Remus y Moody (que se había asomado desde la planta superior) aprovecharon la huida en masa de los Dementores para conjurar varios hechizos de fuego que pusieron en fuga a los Inferis, que fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para esquivarlos.

Y entre tanto, Geirr permanecía arrodillado ante el cuerpo de su hermano, sin saber qué hacer ya que, desde niños, cuando quedó claro quién de los dos tenía la fuerza y quien la inteligencia, Geirr se había limitado a seguir las órdenes de Gerson.

¿Pero ahora? Ni siquiera estaban sus hermanas por allí para sugerir alguna idea. Y no entendía por qué su hermano no hablaba...

Un grupo de Inferis en fuga trató de derribarle, pero la fuerza de los muertos no era nada comparada con la suya y Geirr ni siquiera lo notó. De hecho, no hubiera percibido nada, de no ser porque uno de ellos pisoteó a su hermano y eso fue lo que hizo que una chispa de furia se encendiera en su cerebro.

NADIE PISOTEABA A SU HERMANO.

Su reacción no fue muy diferente de cuando la Quimera se dio una vuelta por Londres, salvo por el hecho de que él tenía un radio de acción más limitado: empezó a aporrear las columnas del atrio, a todo ser, viviente o no, que se cruzara en su camino...

Hasta que los merodeadores y un recuperado Will le lanzaron un Desmaius.

- ¡Vaya carácter! No se parece en nada a sus hermanas –el comentario le valió al ex Gryffindor una mirada envenenada de Suzette y Jesse, aunque el segundo no perdió demasiado el tiempo con ello porque prefería buscar a Edmund.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? –Remus abarcó con un gesto a los hermanos Holmstein, al matrimonio Gamp y a su criado, desmayado, atado y levitado por Moody.

- A estos tres me los llevo ahora mismo al Cuartel General de Aurores. Tengo la impresión de que ella estará ansiosa por colaborar con nosotros... –contestó el veterano auror.

- Más bien, ansiosa por librarse de su marido –matizó Sirius con tono sarcástico.

- Tu fe en la institución del matrimonio es conmovedora –se burló cierto licántropo antes de volver al tema inicial–. ¿Y los Holmstein?

- Por lo visto, el Ministerio no está interesado en juzgarles, ya que no son mortífagos –Suzette tenía mejor aspecto, ya fuera por el chocolate que alguien le había dado o por la posibilidad de volver a criticar a Will.

Era curioso que a todas las mujeres les mejorara el humor después de una buena pelea con el ex prefecto.

- ¿Qué propones? –preguntó el mismo Will con tono suave, como si pensara que aún no estaba recuperada del todo.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Ya no soy fiscal... Ese pirado de Crouch y los inútiles fascistas que le apoyan acaban de devolver el sistema judicial mágico al medioevo...

- Fascinante discurso, Suzette –cortó James, que nunca había soportado las paranoias de la casa de Ravenclaw–. Llevémosles a San Mungo. Allí tienen un ala para los besados por dementores y Gerson... Bueno, seguro que también pueden hacer algo con él...

- ¡Ayudadme, rápido! –les llamó de repente Jesse.

El joven acababa de encontrar a Edmund debajo de una de las columnas que previamente había derribado Geirr. Aparentemente, cuando el enorme Holsmtein tuvo su ataque de rabia, el Onza no pudo esquivar la columna por estar atacando a un dementor. El caer inconsciente le había hecho recuperar la forma humana.

Sin embargo, al apartar la columna con la varita y revisar más atentamente, Jesse se encontró con que el Onza tenía lo que parecía una herida de bala en el muslo.

- ¿Pero quién le ha disparado? –preguntó Sirius tras tenderle algo al metamorfomago con lo que pudiera taponar la herida.

- Da igual, Evy se las apañará para culparte de esto –soltó Remus.

El animago le lanzó a su compañero una mirada de "tú y tu gracia", antes de invocar una camilla mientras el joven se aseguraba de vestir al herido recatadamente (su salud mental no requería menos...)

Sirius enarcó una ceja, antes de lanzar un hechizo de primeros auxilios que permitía escanear un cuerpo en busca de daños internos, siempre y cuando la víctima permaneciera inconsciente.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó ansiosamente Jesse, algo molesto consigo mismo por no haber lanzado ese hechizo antes de preocuparse por nimiedades como el atuendo del Onza. A lo mejor, la columna le había dañado más que la bala...

- Supongo que logró lanzarse un hechizo protector para amortiguar el golpe, tal vez, fuera algo instintivo... Es la única explicación, ya que un golpe así debía haberle dejado como una calcomanía, y el único daño que tiene es la herida de bala. No parece que corra peligro si lo movemos –Sirius conjuró una camilla.

- Pero tampoco importa mucho. ¿No? –intervino de pronto Will–. Quiero decir... Es un Onza, se supone que tiene siete vidas, tampoco le pasa nada si se muere... Sólo sería durante un rato, ¿no?

Jesse se encargó de replicar a la vacilación de su amigo con una mirada de "¿por qué quieres que yo sufra tanto?".

- Mira que eres insensible –siseó Suzette con exasperación, antes de elevar la voz dirigiéndose a Remus, que para algo le parecía la persona más sensata del lugar–. ¿No deberíamos llevarlo a San Mungo?

- No –negó Sirius antes de que el licántropo pudiera abrir la boca–, empezarán con el cuento de que son sanadores de humanos y que ellos no están preparados para cuidar animales... ¿No dijo Murtagh que Evy era alumna de ese tal Ariel?

- No lo preguntes como si no lo supieras mejor que nosotros –le pidió Remus aunque, de hecho, él no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, ya que trabajaba con información indirecta de esa conversación.

- Sí, eso dijo –confirmó James con una sonrisa socarrona que se cortó en seco al notar la mirada penetrante de Jesse.

- Bien pensado, el asunto era bastante serio. Edmund, el chico por el que Jesse se estaba pillando y que era el gran rival de Sirius, tenía heridas que revestían la suficiente gravedad como para necesitar un sanador con ciertos conocimientos de medicina para semihumanos.

Casualmente, la única persona en ese lado del océano con dichos conocimientos era Evy, la posible prometida del chico en cuestión, por ese mismo motivo la rival de Jesse y el objetivo amoroso de Sirius.

La verdad es que la situación en sí no tenía gracia, pero, a la vez, era tan sumamente enrevesada que, en el fondo, no dejaba de resultar divertida.

Aunque James era el primero en admitir que sus ideas de diversión eran últimamente un poco raras.

&·&·&

- No puedo creer que hayan muerto –repitió Bell. Lo había dicho tantas veces desde que habían llegado a casa de Lily que nadie, ni siquiera Jack, se habría molestado en decir que era la enésima vez que expresaba su incredulidad.

En ese sentido, tal vez fuese una suerte que no estuviera presente: había corrido directa a su casa tras oír las malas noticias, ansiosa por abrazar a sus "hijos". Isis había decidido acompañarla.

- Es horrible –Loveday parecía estar de via crucis mental por sus peores recuerdos y temores. A veces, cuando Lily no miraba, lanzaba miradas, cargadas de temor y alivio en su dirección–. Todos. Incluso Samantha...

- ¿Recordáis cuando ella y James fingieron estar liados para dar celos a Eduard y Lily? –soltó de pronto Evy–. Se notaba que James no le atraía nada...

- Bueno, se lo notábamos todos menos los interesados –matizó Joy–. Una vez me peleé con ella. No como cuando nos peleamos con los Slytherin (no hubo testículos reventados en esa ocasión), esa Ravenclaw daltónica insistía en que el azul turquesa sería ideal para decorar el Gran Comedor en nuestra fiesta de graduación... Parecía un helado de sabor a cielo.

- Fue una suerte que te salieras con la tuya: el magenta fue mucho más bonito –apoyó Bell– ¿Os acordáis de lo bien que jugaba Eduard al Quidditch? Tal vez no fuera tan buen buscador como James. O como Regulus. Pero no hay duda de que era un placer verlo volar.

- En Alquimia, era un compañero fantástico –Lily bajo la cara, procurando que su roja melena ocultara el brillo de una lágrima.

Sin embargo, sus amigas ya lo habían visto y todas a una, le tendieron servilletas para que se limpiara. Le pelirroja se lo agradeció con una tímida sonrisa y se dispuso a achacar su emotividad a su embarazo, pero sus amigas la cortaron con un gesto.

- No es necesario que te excuses: era amigo tuyo. Es normal que lo lamentes... –señaló Joy.

Pero era la única que lloraba y eso hacía que Lily se sintiera débil y, como buena Gryffindor, odiaba sentirse débil. No se daba cuenta de que las demás no lo lamentaban hasta el extremo de las lágrimas por sus propias circunstancias...

Bell y Loveday habían sufrido tantos palos desde que salieron de Hogwarts (de hecho, la bailarina los había sufrido incluso antes de entrar) que ciertos golpes ya les resbalaban. Oh, sí, estaban horrorizadas por aquella nueva masacre, pero habían aprendido a deshumanizar a las víctimas para poder desconectarse del dolor.

En cuanto a Escila y Evy, aparte de que la primera no los conocía personalmente, el hecho de tener siete vidas hace que tu forma de enfrentarte a la muerte sea algo diferente a la de otras personas. No la podían ver como el final del camino, era más bien... como un estado físico temporal que superabas cuando tu organismo terminaba de repararse así mismo.

Y Joy... Bueno, en realidad ella estaba controlándose para no correr a buscar un chupito de la sangre de Nyall con la que podría superar esa situación alegremente.

De repente, Escila, que desde que regresaron de la despedida de soltera se había pasado el rato transformada en jaguar y tirada en el regazo de Evy, alzó la cabeza y miró a la puerta. Un gemido escapo de sus labios antes de deslizarse hacia la entrada

- Joder –gruñó Evy al ver la comitiva, especialmente, la camilla.

- ¿No se supone que iban sólo a mirar? –Loveday rodó los ojos, como una madre que no entiende la facilidad que tienen sus hijos para destrozar su ropa nueva.

- Es imposible que ellos sólo miren –señaló Bell con la misma expresión que la rubia.

Entre tanto, Lily, que había llegado hasta la puerta, vacilaba entre la preocupación por verles heridos (aunque el más grave era Edmund, que iba en la camilla, ninguno se había librado de su ración de cortes, cortesía de los Inferis) y las ganas de reñirles, ya fuera por haberse puesto en peligro una vez más o por haberlo hecho sin contar con ella.

Finalmente, ganaron sus instintos maternales y se limitó a recorrerles a todos con sus ojos verdes, evaluando los daños. Sólo pareció relajarse cuando comprendió que las heridas de James no revestían la menor gravedad. Fue entonces cuando dejo escapar un suspiro y les increpó:

- ¿Pero qué coño ha pasado?

James alzó las cejas ante ese recibimiento, se disponía a contestar en el mismo tono, pero afortunadamente Evy intervino:

- ¿Más bien, quién coño le ha disparado? –e, inexorablemente, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Sirius.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que iba a hacerlo yo? .¿Acaso tengo pistola? –saltó el merodeador a la defensiva.

- ¿He dicho yo que hubieras disparado tú? Cielo, estás paranoico perdido...

- Me has mirado según soltabas la frase...

- A lo mejor, simplemente pensaba que tú sabrías la respuesta.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que saber yo la respuesta!

- Llevadle a la habitación de Evy. Yo me encargo –todos (menos Evy y Sirius, que estaban a lo suyo) observaron a Escila con desconfianza.

- ¿Tú sabes de medicina? –Jesse la observó como si temiera que en vez de curar a su a... al prometido de Evy, fuera a castrarle.

- Soy alumna de Ariel. Evy no valía para eso –con esas nueve palabras, Escila logró sintetizar lo que había resultado ser una de las sorpresas de los Worstblood.

Efectivamente, Ariel había tratado de tomar a Evy como aprendiz, pero la onza carecía de la paciencia y el estómago necesarios como para ser sanadora. Curiosamente, le producía más asco la idea de tener que coserle los intestinos a alguien que la de desparramárselos por el suelo.

Sin embargo, Escila había sorprendido a todos demostrando sus talentos curativos. De hecho, ese era el poder que ella tenía, de igual manera que Edmund leía pensamientos y Evy se proyectaba astralmente.

El único problema radicaba en que la morena Onza se negaba a curar a prácticamente ningún hombre. Sobre todo, si había que tocarlos. Aunque con Edmund siempre parecía dispuesta a hacer una excepción...

Mientras trasladaban a Edmund a la habitación de Evy, Jesse empezó a replantearse si su verdadera rival era su ex compañera (que parecía más interesada en discutir con Sirius que en la salud de su supuesto prometido) o en la pequeña Onza morena, que dirigía todo con pericia de general.

Y otra cosa: aún no sabía si debía sentirse celoso por la manera, casi delicada con la que le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, o preocupado porque alguien hubiese aumentado los conocimientos de anatomía humana de una psicópata castradora.

- ¿Podrás sacar la bala? –Joy también debía pensar algo similar que Jesse respecto a sus tendencias violentas, porque se acercó a ella con mucha cautela.

- Necesitaré concentración –todos siguieron los ojos oscuros de la onza hacia Sirius y Evy, que seguían gritándose en el pasillo.

James apartó con delicadeza la mano de Lily, que le examinaba un corte bastante feo de su hombro, sin privarse de reñirle por correr riesgos innecesarios y sin su compañía. Le latía una vena en la sien y estaba ya un poco harto de la actitud de ese par de dos.

Era hora de pasar al plan... Bueno, ya no sabía ni porque letra del abecedario iba.

- ¿Qué coño haces? –gruñó Sirius, cuando notó que una fuerza mágica le empujaba a una habitación vacía.

- Lo que debí de hacer desde el principio: dejarme de gilipolleces y encerraros en una habitación hasta que aclaréis vuestras cosas, os enrolléis, os matéis o hagáis lo que os dé la realísima gana –la explicación de James, fue acompañada por un fuerte portazo.

- No hablaba en serio. Vamos, ahora que va a ser padre, habrá madurado lo bastante como para no recurrir a esto –por el tono de su compañera forzosa de habitación, ni la propia Evy se creía lo que acababa de decir.

- Nena, no conocía esa faceta tuya tan ilusa –Sirius lanzó un hechizo no verbal buscando un hueco por el que zafarse, aunque sabía que sería inútil: en tanto la puerta no se abriera desde fuera, el hechizo que James usó para confinarles allí sería operativo.

Oh, sí. Gran idea, James.

Una habitación en tonos claros, adaptada para un bebé ya fuera chico o chica.

Una ex cabreada, irascible, capaz de transformarse en jaguar y furiosa porque sospechaba que le había disparado en el muslo a su amante actual.

Un cuerpo agotado y maltratado por una reciente batalla al que le quedaban pocas gotas de paciencia.

Oh, sí. Realmente, había ocasiones en las que Sirius entendía porque tantos mortífagos querían matar a James.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Y por fin se acabó este capítulo. ¡Dios, llevo dos meses escribiéndolo! Realmente, mi muso y yo tenemos que sentarnos a negociar el calendario laboral. No es justo que el suyo incluya tantas vacaciones...

Algunas dudillas que os pueden haber surgido después de leer este capítulo.

La profecía: soy consciente de que la situación no se dio así en absoluto. Trewnaley no trabajaba en Hogwarts cuando hizo la profecía (de los huevos) y Snape se la comunicó alegremente a Voldemort. El punto es que yo ya había puesto a Trewnaley trabajando en Hogwarts en "El arte de vengarte" y entonces aún no hizo ninguna profecía que escuchara Snape. Así que me he tenido que sacar este extraño comodín de la manga...

Casquería: por si acaso no estáis familiarizadas o no se llama así en todos los países. Es el lugar donde se venden las vísceras de los animales.

Ministra Bagnold. No es invento mío, según el diccionario. Org fue la ministra que precedió a Fudge. Ascendió al poder en 1980 y lo dejo en 1990. Su nombre de pila es Millicent.

El tema de los fiscales. ¿Qué queréis que os diga? A mí me el hecho de que no tengan fiscales ni abogados y que las confesiones se obtengan vía suero de la verdad, me suena a sistema de justicia medieval. Por eso pensé que en algún momento del siglo XX pudieron haberlos tenido y que su desaparición se debió al mismo recorte de libertades que permitió a los aurores el uso de maldiciones prohibidas.

Iona Douglas. Es un personaje que ya había aparecido en "El arte de Vengarte". Para más señas en los capis 18 a 22, por si queréis revisar...

Los Gamp. Cletus es mío (pero estoy dispuesta a regalárselo a la que esté interesada), sin embargo, su apellido está sacado del árbol genealógico de los Black (hay una tal Hester Gamp que es la bisabuela de Regulus y Sirius).

El Cucal es un insecticida para matar cucarachas. Su lema es "las mata bien muertas".

Tema Patronus. Es curioso, tanta lata como di con que los Onzas podían convertirse así mismos en Patronus y creo que jamás había mostrado a uno en ese estado... lo he puesto de color dorado, para diferenciarlo más aún de el de los magos.

Y poco más. Cualquier duda que os haya surgido y que a mi no se me haya incluido que pudiera ser una duda, me mandáis un RR y yo la aclaro.

¿Próximo capi? Sorpresa, sorpresa. En serio, no me atrevo a dar fechas porque no sé como se me van a dar las cosas. Pero espero que antes de julio...

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por la paciencia que estáis teniendo conmigo. Que sepáis que os re-quiero con locura por ello.

Mil besos de fresas con nata.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.


	19. Cristalino

Hola, hola, mis adorados/as, queridas/os y abandonadas/os totalmente en contra de mi voluntad lectoras/es. No os voy a aburrir repitiéndoos lo de siempre, porque estoy segura de que os conocéis mis excusas de memoria... Sólo una cosa: con lo lejos que parecía estar el mes de julio la última vez que publiqué.

¿No es una de las excusas más patéticas que jamás leísteis?

Mejor os dejo con el capítulo. Como siempre, encontraréis las respuestas a los RRs en otro RR firmado por mí.

Sois las/os más mejores. Os quiero.

**Prácticamente arte 19.**

**Cristalino.**

Después de encerrar a Sirius y Evy, James volteó hacia Escila:

- ¿Qué más necesitas? Aparte de calma...

- Nada –aseguró la pequeña onza morena.

- ¿Seguro? Podemos avisar a Michael –propuso Jesse. Oh, sí, estaría más tranquilo si alguien tan sabio como el druida interviniera en aquello.

- No necesito su ayuda –se ofendió Escila antes de estamparle la puerta en sus narices.

- ¿Era eso necesario? –le riñó Joy, volviendo a abrir la puerta y arrastrando a Jesse al interior de la habitación. Luego volvió a cerrar, casi pillando los dedos de Bell–. El chico sólo estaba preocupado. Y no me extraña, dado que entre lo poco que sabe de ti está que te encanta descuartizar hombres...

- Jamás le haría daño a Edmund –la onza le dirigió al metamorfomago una mirada entre ofendida y desafiante, como retándole a insinuar lo contrario

- Yo no he dicho eso. He sugerido lo de Michael por si necesitabas a alguien con más experiencia. Después de todo, ¿cuánta experiencia tienes como sanadora? ¿El año que debes llevar bajo la tutela de Ariel?

- Jesse... –interrumpió Joy, atrayendo la atención de su amigo hacia él–. En realidad, ella no necesitaba las clases de Ariel. Verás, de igual manera que Evy y Edmund... ¿Qué quieres, Es? –se quejó al notar que la onza le tiraba del brazo.

Escila señaló la varita. Ella se la dio y prosiguió sin reparar en la mirada de alarma de Jesse.

- Como iba diciendo, de igual manera que Evy se proyecta astralmente o que Edmund lee el pensamiento...

- ¿Edmund lee el pensamiento? –la sorpresa hizo que Jesse se olvidara de lo preocupante que era que Escila estuviese armada y acercándose al herido. Además, eso era aún más peligroso que lo otro: ¿y si Edmund había tenido acceso a las babosadas que había pensado en los últimos días sobre ellos?

- ¿Me dejas que te lo explique o no? Pues bien, resulta que el poder que tiene Escila es el de curar a la gente. Es realmente buena en eso. Jamás haría daño a nadie a propósito...

- ¡Ah! .¡Joder, Escila! –la morena se vio interrumpida, pero esta vez por el alarido que dejó escapar Edmund saliendo bruscamente de la inconsciencia.

- No exageres: sólo te saque la bala –la onza morena mostró el pequeño proyectil entre sus dedos.

- ¿Y tenías que hacerlo mediante un _Accio_? .¿No oíste a Ariel cuando le echó el broncazo a Evy por usar ese hechizo para extraer objetos de cuerpos humanos?

- Si has podido soltar esa frase tan larga es que no estás mal del todo –Escila lanzó la bala por encima de su hombro y se inclinó para examinar la herida.

¿Con qué ningún daño, eh? –le susurró Jesse a Joy, antes de dirigirse a Edmund–. ¿Viste a quién te disparó?

- Un inferi tenía una escopeta de caza –no le creyó. Más que nada, porque el líder de los Worstblood había empleado para decir esa frase el mismo tono cargado de convicción que usaba Evy cuando soltaba una gran mentira. Y esa miradita entre él y Escila...

"¿Pero quién iba a estar allí disparando?" Pensó mientras observaba como una luz dorada escapaba de las manos de Escila, iluminando la habitación y sanando la herida de Edmund.

- Bueno, como aquí está todo controlado, yo me voy abajo a ver qué heridas puedo restañar –comentó Joy.

- ¿Y por qué no te llevas a Escila y las cura ella? –¿Se le habría notado mucho que quería quedarse a solas con Edmund? .¡No! Seguro que había sido la hostia de sutil.

- No puedo hacer dos curaciones tan seguidas. –replicó la onza, negándose a que se libraran de ella–. Necesito descansar...

- Y comer –completó Joy, agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Un inferi con una escopeta de caza? –preguntó Jesse apenas se quedaron a solas–. Estoy seguro de que puedes inventar una excusa mejor...

- Claro, cuando no estoy herido... –Edmund renunció a su intento de bromear cuando vio la cara seria del Mahutam–. Es mejor que no sepas la verdad, no te conviene...

- ¿Que no me conviene? .¿Quién eres para decidir eso? .¿Mi padre?

- No, no lo soy, pero hazme caso: no te conviene que te lo diga.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por la misma razón por la que Escila ha tratado de cerrarte la puerta en las narices: porque no puedes ayudarnos. Y si te cuento la verdad, querrás hacerlo.

- ¿Y por qué no puedo ayudaros?

- ¿Siempre eres tan preguntón? –quiso saber el onza, divertido–. Poder, puedes, pero no debes. A menos que quieras que Celeste, Inoé y Fergus te expulsen del Clan...

- Ellos no me expulsarían por una pequeña...

- Eso decía Evy –fue increíble como la expresión de Edmund cambió al mencionar a la onza castaña: paso de la seriedad a la ternura en cuestión de microsegundos–. Ella estaba segura de que en cuanto reconquistara Anath todo iría de rositas: me readmitirían en el Clan, Ethan la reconocería como hija, Celeste se enorgullecería tanto de Eirene que se libraría de Inoé...

"Yo ya le advertí que podía pasar lo que pasó, pero no me hizo caso. Insistía en que una vez conseguido el control de Anath tendrían que plegarse a nuestros deseos... Estúpida cabezota –concluyó el onza con tono de admiración.

- La quieres –dedujo Jesse con un tono más rasposo de lo que deseaba. ¡Había que joderse! Ni James ni Will habían acertado.

- Claro. Es difícil no cogerle cariño a esa mezcla de cinismo e ingenuidad que tiene esa chica... Pero tengo asimilado que no es para mí. ¡Ni siquiera es mi tipo!

- Vaya –atinó a decir Jesse. Después de todo, ya estaba más que perdido entre las señales contradictorias que le enviaba Edmund.

Decidió concentrarse unos segundos en un tema más fácil de comprender, como por ejemplo, el tema del disparo. ¿Quién querría disparar a Edmund?

Bueno, estaba Inoé Katsué.

Y Celeste.

Y Fergus, que no se llevaba nada bien con su ex cuñado.

Y un sinfín de vampiros, que no le tenían mucho cariño después de que se hubiera cargado a sus parientes.

Bien pensado, sí que había una larga lista de candidatos. Aunque los tres primeros destacaban.

- ¿Crees que ha sido Inoé quien te ha disparado?

- No –Edmund tardó unos instantes en contestar ya que esa no era la pregunta que estaba esperando.

- Pero crees que quien lo hizo fue siguiendo las órdenes de Inoé. ¿Por qué te disparó? Hubiera sido más inteligente lanzarte una maldición y culpar a los mortífagos. O incluso a nosotros...

- Bueno, es que la persona en cuestión no es la más inteligente del lugar... Si es que ha sido ella, claro.

- Pero tú no me vas a decir quién es ella –dedujo Jesse con cansancio. No sabía por qué se molestaba en preguntar, tratar de sacarle algo a Edmund era como intentar romper una pared de ladrillo con una galleta de chocolate–. Creo que necesitas descansar.

Y él también. Merlín sabía que su día había sido tremendamente largo: frustrar la despedida de soltera de Isis, asistir a la de Bífidus, rescatar a las chicas del Naughty Girls, la visita a la casa de los McKinnons, la visita a casa de los Gamp y, por último, la conversación con Edmund habían logrado dejarlo para el arrastre.

Sin mediar una palabra más, Jesse se alejo de la cama y avanzó hacia la puerta.

- ¿No me lo vas a preguntar? –le cuestionó Edmund cuando ya tenía un pie fuera de la habitación.

- ¿El qué?

- "¿Cuál es mi tipo?"

- Ah, eso –la verdad es que Jesse tenía tantas ganas de preguntarlo como temía escuchar la respuesta. ¿Y si su tipo era Escila? Esa noche, o mejor dicho, amanecer, no estaba preparado para afrontarlo–. Mejor otro día.

Edmund dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración. La culpa de todo era de su querida hermana: si ella no fuera por ahí diciendo que se iba a casar con Evy no tendría tantos problemas como tenía.

¿Cómo de mal estaría matar a tu propia hermana?

&·&·&

Por su parte, Evy también consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de cometer un asesinato: el del heredero de Gryffindor en cuando lograra salir de allí.

Bueno, puede que se contuviera un par de meses hasta que Lily se recuperara del parto y pudiera hacerse cargo del bebé sin él...

O mejor, dejaría que pusieran esa habitación a punto y lo mataba. La idea era preparar el cuarto donde les dejaron encerrados para acomodar en él al nuevo miembro de la familia Potter.

Pero entre los ataques de Voldemort, organizar la despedida de soltera de Isis y que los futuros padres no se ponían de acuerdo en el color de las paredes el proyecto había quedado un poco abandonado... Junto a un sinfín de herramientas de bricolaje desperdigadas por la habitación.

Unas herramientas a las que en otros tiempos les habrían dado un peligroso uso contra su acompañante...

Decían por ahí que uno debe tener cuidado con lo que desea porque puede hacerse realidad. Unos años atrás, Evy no hubiera dudado en realizar un sacrificio humano a las deidades infernales con tal de quedarse encerrada con Sirius en una habitación. Y no hablaba de sus años en Hogwarts precisamente, sino de su etapa en el Kölen, y lo hubiera hecho con tal de poder descuartizarle.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo había conseguido, lo que sentía era algo más volátil e incontrolable que las simples ganas de cortarle en cachitos.

Y estaba también por ahí rondando la preocupación por las heridas de Edmund y cómo se las había hecho...

- ¿Quién le disparó? –la onza, sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, no se dio cuenta de que había hecho la pregunta en voz alta hasta que notó los ojos de Sirius clavados en ella–. ¡No te estoy acusando de nada! Sólo quiero saber qué pasó.

El moreno renunció a sus intentos tanto de volar la puerta como de pelear contra Evy, se dejó caer junto a ella y pacientemente le relató todo lo que les había pasado.

Cuando terminó de hablar, ambos permanecieron en silencio, meditando sobre quién podía haber disparado a Edmund. Bueno, Sirius sí meditaba sobre ello, Evy estaba más interesada en algo que él había insinuado...

- ¿Cómo es que tu _Patronus_ se ha fortalecido tan de repente? –soltó la onza tras unos segundos.

Dado que Sirius no le apetecía responder a esa capciosa pregunta, optó por contraatacar con otra pregunta:

- ¿Crees que alguien pudo seguir a Edmund y dispararle?

Evy entornó los ojos ante la descarada maniobra evasiva de su ex, pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Después de todo, había formas más eficaces de molestarlo.

- Edmund no es tan descuidado –como por ejemplo, esa.

- No es tan descuidado como nosotros, .¿no? Te aseguro que cualquiera puede tener una pequeña distracción.

- Lo sé. Y también que dichas distracciones suelen ser fatales. Deberías de tener más cuidado –instintivamente, Evy alzó una mano para acariciar el cardenal que adornaba el pómulo de su ex. O al menos lo intentó, porque él retrocedió y le dedicó una mirada ofendida.

- Hasta donde yo sé, mis heridas se reducen a cortes y cardenales. Es tu novio al que le están sacando una bala del cuerpo en estos momentos.

- Dos cosillas –la onza separó la espalda de la pared, apoyó las palmas en el suelo y se quedó vuelta hacia él–. La primera es que Edmund tiene siete vidas (más o menos), pero tú sólo tienes una. Me parece de lo más normal preocuparme más por ti que por él, sobre todo cuando muestras tan obvias tendencias suicidas... La segunda cosilla es que no entiendo de dónde sacas que Edmund es mi novio. ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho él?

- No, no hemos hablado mucho... –Sirius alzó una ceja con sorpresa al ver de qué manera se acababa de picar la castaña–. Sé que Edna quiere que os caséis, pensé que antes de dar ese paso habría una relación previa.

- ¿Como tú y Giselle? –ironizó Evy–.¿Y eso último lo sabes porque has hablado con ella, no? Con Edna, digo...

- No, me lo contó Michael –admitió el moreno cada vez más divertido por la situación.

- Michael, debí imaginarlo –gruñó la onza.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué pareces tan molesta?

- ¿A ti te gusta que hablen de ti a tus espaldas?

- Estoy acostumbrado –Sirius se refería a sus años en Hogwarts, cuando hasta la menor de sus acciones terminaba en boca de todos. De hecho, Evy también debería estar acostumbrada de su año como novia oficial del animago.

- Me lo imagino... ¿Qué más te contó Michael? –preguntó ella con un tono engañosamente suave.

- Poca cosa, sólo me comento tu número mágico –Sirius se detuvo unos segundos en parte para crear expectación pero también para dominar sus celos y aparentar que la situación le seguía divirtiendo–. Seis.

- Seis –tuvo que repetir ella, ya que no la cuadraban las cuentas–. ¿Y quién se supone que son esos seis? –ya que ella sólo se acordaba de tres.

En lugar de soltar un comentario irónico sobre que el número no era lo bastante amplio como para no recordar los nombres, Sirius los recitó con un tono impregnado de odio:

- Olaf Oluvsen, Gaël Gautier, Emori Watoru, Flavio Frapuccino, Edmund Worstblood y un tal Jasper... –se interrumpió al escuchar la carcajada de la chica–. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada, es sólo que... –Evy paró unos segundos hasta que logró dominarse de nuevo–. En realidad, no debería reírme porque no es gracioso, pero es eso o salir corriendo a matar a Michael, y como eso no puedo hacerlo porque estamos encerrados... ¿Sigue en Hogwarts, no?

En Hogsmeade, en realidad, esperando a que decidas ir a verle. ¿Pero me puedes explicar por qué es cuestión de reírse o asesinar?

- ¿Me estás pidiendo explicaciones, TÚ a MÍ de con cuántas personas me he acostado?

- Soy consciente de que no soy el más adecuado para ello, dados mis últimos movimientos, pero te recuerdo que he evitado que un troll borracho te despedazara la mano así que, en cierto modo, me lo debes...

- Teniendo en cuenta que ya era la quinta vez que jugábamos con su hacha y mi mano sigue intacta, no creo que te deba nada. Pero... me siento generosa aunque también estoy enfadada contigo. Debiste de preguntarme antes de creerte los rumores que te contó Michael...

- No estabas muy comunicativa conmigo... –señaló el animago–. ¿Olaf Oluvsen?

Evy le observó unos segundos, antes de animarse a contestar:

- ¿Recuerdas que una vez te comenté que cuando me enteré de que te habías casado con Gigi hice muchas idioteces con tal de mejorar mi autoestima? Olaf fue una de ellas. No me caía bien, creo que ni siquiera me gustaba, pero... Era como tener el espejito mágico de la madrastra de Blancanieves: se pasaba todo el rato alabándome y en ese momento lo necesitaba mucho.

- Le utilizabas.

- ¡NO! –exclamó la onza, volteando hacia él horrorizada. Sirius enarcó una ceja con incredulidad–. Bueno, un poquito, sí. Pero él lo disfrutaba bastante...

- No lo dudo –el moreno la devoró con los ojos durante unos segundos. Otra chica se hubiera ruborizado, Evy logró rodar los ojos y fingir aburrimiento–. ¿Y si era tan majo, por qué no te gustaba?

- Es que era muy rubio. He llegado a la conclusión de que los rubios no me atraen.

- Te entiendo, como ya te he dicho mil veces por lo menos, a mí me pasa lo mismo con las rubias...

- ¿En serio llevas tanto tiempo diciéndome que para librarme definitivamente de ti sólo tengo que teñirme el pelo? –bromeó la onza. Bueno, en parte si bromeaba...

- ¿De verdad quieres librarte definitivamente de mí? Además... –Sirius llevó una mano a la barbilla de la chica y fingió imaginársela con el pelo más claro–, creo que no funcionaría. Me temo que nunca ha sido tu aspecto lo que me traía de ti...

- Ya –el tono de la chica, así como la brusquedad con la que se liberó de la mano del moreno, indicaba que no se lo había tomado como un piropo–. ¿Ves? Eso era lo que me resultaba agradable de Olaf: sólo le interesaba mi físico.

- Aja –Sirius asintió, divertido por el tono ofendido de la chica–. ¿Es cierto que su madre te pagó para que le dejaras?

- Sí y no. Sí porque me ofreció dinero para dejarle. No, porque cuando me lo ofreció ya lo habíamos dejado –la onza se encogió de hombros–. Aún así lo cogí. Total, a ella le sobraba, fue idea suya el ofrecérmelo y nosotras le dimos muy buen uso...

- Prefiero no pensar en qué es lo que entiendes tu por "dar buen uso" –musitó Sirius por lo bajo–. ¿Y Gaël Gautier? Creo que te pidió en matrimonio...

Ella casi dejó escapar una carcajada antes de contestar:

- Pero eso fue porque por entonces era Jefe de Sala del "Skulls" y tenía miedo que el fin de nuestra relación implicara el fin de su carrera. No iba a perder al mejor en ese campo sólo porque se nos hubiese agotado la química sexual...

- ¿Tan malo era en la cama? –Santa Merneit, si cierto mago de Sangre Limpia se ponía así con Gaël no quería imaginarse como se pondría cuando hablaran de Emori o de Edmund.

- No era malo en la cama. De hecho, en ese campo es... –la onza vaciló buscando una palabra que definiera a su ex ausente sin machacar a su ex presente–. Excepcional –pero en última instancia decidió que no valía la pena censurarse. Además, Sirius quería saber...

- ¿Y por qué no te casaste con él?

- Te lo he dicho: ya no había química. Por la noche, cuando me acosté con él, era mi amante. Pero al despertarme, sólo era una amigo y un socio... No me digas que nunca te ha pasado.

- Supongo que sí –concedió Sirius–. ¿Sigue trabajando para ti?

- Es el Gerente del "Hagia Afrodita", nuestro nuevo casino. Está haciendo un gran trabajo. Y, está saliendo con una de las coristas, sólo para que conste.

- Es de lo más tranquilizador –pese a que Sirius lo dijo con ironía, sí que le tranquilizaba. Un rival menos es siempre un rival menos–. ¿Y Emori Watoru?

- Oh, Emori es genial. Recuérdame que un día os presente...

- Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

- No, él está deseando conocerte. Bueno, a ti, a James, a Remus y a Will. Es porque le hablé de lo bien que jugabais al Quidditch y quiere retaros a un partido. Aunque soy consciente de lo peligroso que puede resultar que tu andes cerca de él con un bate... Pero en cuanto le conozcas te caerá bien: es difícil no querer a Emori. ¡Hasta Escila está medio encandilada con él!

- ¿Si tan difícil es no quererle cómo es que cortaste con él? –preguntó Sirius con tono cortante.

- Demasiado posesivo para mi gusto –el moreno de ojos grises alzó las cejas.

- Pensaba que te gustábamos posesivos –esta vez fue ella quien le dedicó una mirada divertida.

- Exacto: me gustabais. Pero he comprendido que pillarme por hombres posesivos no me da buenos resultados. Prefiero considerarme un espíritu libre.

- Sí, tan espiritual eres que tu siguiente novio te regalo un Lamborghini por San Valentín.

- Pensaba que hace años superaste la fase de llamarme puta –la expresión de Evy se volvió completamente helada.

- No he querido decir eso –agregó rápidamente Sirius en tono conciliador.

Ella siseó algo que sonaba a "sí, ya" e hizo amago de alejarse de él, pero el moreno la agarró por el brazo.

- Lo siento. Es sólo que me molesta, aunque sé que no tengo derecho a molestarme... Por favor, perdóname –alegó con expresión seria y arrepentida.

- Flavio nunca fue mi novio –soltó ella después de mirarle durante unos segundos con expresión de "ya puedes seguir disculpándote"–. Él estaba interesado en Joy. Me regaló el coche como agradecimiento por haberlos presentado y como soborno para conseguirle futuras citas, pero yo se lo devolví porque Joy me dijo que le caía fatal. El Lamborghini que ahora tengo me lo compré yo con mi dinero.

"¿Comprendes ahora por qué quiero matar a Michael? Todo el mundo está convencido de que comerciaría sexualmente con mi mejor amiga con tal de conseguir un maldito coche. ¡Y eso también va por ti! –la onza no se dio ni cuenta de que su tono había subido varios decibelios ni que estaba golpeando el pecho de si ex con uno de sus dedos.

- ¡Yo no sabía lo de Joy y el italiano ese! –Sirius agarró la muñeca de la chica y en el mismo movimiento la atrajo hacia él.

Y en el mismo momento en que la tuvo cerca, se dio cuenta de que aquella discusión era absurda, la misma conversación era absurda.

Para empezar, ni siquiera debió iniciarla. ¿Qué importaba si Evy aceptó o no el coche del tal Flavio? Vale, resultaba tranquilizador que no lo hubiese hecho, pero tampoco debería haberle dado tanta importancia a lo que la onza había hecho o dejado de hacer durante esos tres años o con quien lo había hecho.

Él tampoco había sido un santo en ese tiempo precisamente, había hecho muchas gilipolleces, como por ejemplo casarse con Giselle, y una de las razones era que desde que creyó muerta a Evy, la mayoría de las cosas habían dejado de tener importancia para él. Y ahora que la tenía delante se dedicaba a perder el tiempo, discutiendo con ella y echándole en cara cosas que en el fondo daban igual y de las que ella podía haberle acusado igualmente, aunque aún no lo había hecho…

- ¿Y qué? .¿No vas a preguntarme por Edmund? –le retó la onza, en parte para disimular la incomodidad que le habían provocado aquellos largos segundos en los que había permanecido tan cerca de él mientras sostenía su mirada.

- Ya no importa –y apoyando la mano en su nuca, hizo lo que debería haber hecho casi desde el principio: besarla.

- ¿Cómo que ya no importa? –de alguna manera, Evy logró despegarse de él. Claro que para cuando consiguió tal dominio de sí misma, estaba espatarrada sobre su regazo–. Te importaba hace unos segundos…

- El pretérito imperfecto es la clave –Sirius sonrió y apoyó su frente en la de ella–. Por muy meloso que esto te suene, –se le escapó una mueca al pronunciar la palabra meloso–, en esos segundos me he acordado de cómo era mi vida cuando pensaba que estabas muerta y, sinceramente, no sé en qué he estado pensando.

"Según te encontré en Viena, debí secuestrarte a una isla desierta para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- No sé si yo habría sido una víctima muy dispuesta… –por supuesto, esa frase logró derribar sus defensas, y una sonrisa relajada agració las facciones de la castaña–. Además, me temo que tu querida esposa te hubiera acusado de ser mi cómplice.

- Sí, eso es cierto –trató de volver a besarla pero ella retrocedió. Sirius alzó una ceja de forma interrogante.

- Aunque no te importe, yo… quiero que lo sepas. Edmund… Ni yo soy su tipo ni él es el mío y no está muy claro lo de que nos casemos. Y Jasper es…

- ¿Pero tú estás loca? –James irrumpió en la habitación con un bramido.

- ¡James! –protestó Sirius. ¿Debería preocuparle esa especie de tendencia mortífaga que le incitaba a asesinar a su mejor amigo? Pero Evy estaba a punto de revelarle algo importante y en cuanto entraron él se quedo con las ganas de saberlo y ella se levantó de su regazo.

- Ha descubierto lo de los huevos de basilisco –explicó Joy, entrando tras él–. Y si quieres saber cómo lo ha descubierto, ha sido porque Escila se ha olvidado de esconder al sapo que estaba incubando el último huevo de gallina. Aunque no entiendo porqué se pone así: no es como si en Hogwarts los elfos no nos hubieran servido alimentos igual de exóticos…

- Los alimentos que nos servían los elfos en Hogwarts no hubieran hablado Pársel al romper el cascarón –señaló James.

- ¿Así que es sólo un prejuicio contra los hablantes de Pársel? –concluyó Evy con tono ofendido.

- No te piques, que tú no hablas Pársel –intervino Sirius, siempre en contra de todo lo que se pudiera relacionar con su familia–. En realidad, sólo te defiendes en conversaciones tipo "Hola, buenos días. ¿Dónde puedo comprar café?". Y palabrotas, por supuesto.

- ¡Eh, vuestro tiempo de retiro juntos se ha acabado! –les llamó la atención James–. El caso es que nos podíais haber avisado de que eran huevos de basilisco para poder elegir por nosotros mismos. Que sepas que cuando Bell se ha enterado se ha puesto a vomitar…

- Bueno, pero eso puede ser por la cantidad de alcohol que ha bebido –Lily entró en la habitación con un plato de huevos (de basilisco) revueltos con bacalao.

- ¡Lily! –le riñó James al ver el contenido del plato.

- ¿Qué? Están muy buenos y es lo único que el niño no me hace vomitar. Se han vuelto imprescindibles para mí: como tú y el aire –adujo la pelirroja mientras daba otro bocado.

- ¿Ves? A ella le gustan… –Joy trató de picotear un cacho, pero Lily la disuadió golpeando su mano.

Sirius y James cruzaron una mirada comprendiendo perfectamente la situación: era una conspiración, una conspiración femenina para volverles locos.

- Está bien –cedió el moreno de pelo revuelto, sin más opciones–. Pero si el niño nos sale hablante de Pársel la responsabilidad será tuya.

- Vale –Lily se encogió de hombros y se llenó la boca con el revuelto. Por desgracia, fue entonces cuando se acordó de algo y trató de farfullarlo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron confusos los demás.

- ¡James! –antes de que la pelirroja pudiera tragar y explicarlo, Loveday llegó corriendo y apoyó ambas manos en el marco de la puerta–. Dumbledore está abajo, y no es por desanimar, pero tiene la misma cara que cuando nos anunció que Voldemort nos quería muertos por ser herederos de los Fundadores.

- Vaya, y yo que me creía enigmático e impredecible –suspiró el propio aludido, asomando por detrás de la rubia bailarina.

- Tranquilo, te aseguro que eres de lo más enigmático –trató de animarle Sirius.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Lily, temiendo que él pensara que era una zampabollos si la pillaba comiendo, se puso el plato tras la espalda y con la varita en la otra mano lo hizo aparecer en la cocina. Seguiría comiendo luego…

- Quería hablar contigo y con James.

- Ahhhh –exclamaron todos los presentes con tono comprensivo. La presencia de Dumbledore había hecho que todos se asomaran a la habitación.

- A solas –aclaró con tono amable el anciano mago al notar que ninguno de ellos iba a moverse.

- Ya, asuntos de la Orden, aunque usted quiere ser diplomático y fingir que no es así –concluyó Joy con tono aburrido–. Tranquilo, que ya nos vamos…

La morena volteó fuera de la habitación con aire ofendido seguida por Loveday y Evy que, la verdad sea dicha, no parecían tener muchos problemas con lo de salir de allí.

Acto seguido, y en vista de que la habitación en la que se habían encontrado no era la más cómoda del mundo, optaron por trasladarse al pequeño balcón que había en la habitación de James y Lily.

Sorprendentemente, Puck se avino a traerles algo de desayunar, ya que prácticamente amanecía para cuando tomaron asiento en la pequeña terraza. Dumbledore, Jesse, Remus y James estaban sentados en las sillas, en el caso del moreno de pelo revuelto, con Lily sobre sus rodillas. Sirius y Bell optaron por sentarse en la barandilla.

- Hay algo que debéis saber sobre los McKinnons –empezó Dumbledore con un tono vacilante que sorprendió más a sus ex alumnos que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirles–. En cierto modo, yo tengo la culpa… No sé si estáis al tanto del problema que tuve con la Profesora Trelawney.

- No –negaron los chicos a la vez que las chicas asentían.

- Loveday nos comentó algo –explicó Lily.

- Sybill y Michael tuvieron una discusión por métodos adivinatorios. Minerva se puso de parte de Michael y todo degeneró en una trifulca sobre el poco respeto que le tienen a Sybill el resto de sus compañeros. Hizo las maletas y fue al Caldero Chorreante… –Dumbledore hizo una pequeña pausa para beber un sorbo de té.

"Naturalmente, en cuanto me enteré fui a buscarla. No quería que algún mortífago la atrapara y la matara sólo por hacerme daño. Cuando estaba con ella, hizo una predicción. Una _auténtica_.

Un silencio incrédulo se cernió sobre el grupo.

- No es por menospreciar a la profesora Trelawney, pero… ¿Una profecía auténtica? –fue Jesse quien se animó a cristalizar en una pregunta la incredulidad de sus amigos.

- Créeme, Jesse, era auténtica. Me parece que voy a tener que subirle el sueldo… El caso es que la profecía hablaba de Voldemort y de aquel que va a destruirle.

- Pero ya había una profecía sobre ello –alegó Lily, acariciando el pelo de su marido.

- ¿No fue por eso por lo que Crouch metió sus narices en nuestra relación? –el tono de James indicaba que eso no lo iba a olvidar en toda su vida.

- ¿No fue por qué ella era una druida O'Shiannon? –le susurró Remus a Jesse con tono de estar hecho un lío.

- Como ya sabéis, tampoco creo mucho en las profecías… Pero Voldemort, al parecer sí. Y se ha puesto en marcha para neutralizar lo que el considera una amenaza antes de que pudiera cumplir su destino…

Hubo un nuevo silencio, pero en esa ocasión, junto a la incredulidad se podía captar la rabia y la indignación.

- ¿Está diciendo que su objetivo no eran realmente los McKinnons sino el hijo que esperaba Samantha? –preguntó Bell con un jadeo entrecortado.

Lily y James unieron las manos sobre el vientre hinchado de la pelirroja mientras Dumbledore asentía consternado.

- ¿Cómo supo de la existencia de esa profecía? –quiso saber Remus.

- Un mortífago estaba casualmente esa noche en la "Cabeza de Puerco" y espió nuestra conversación a través de la puerta. Sin embargo, no llegó a escuchar la profecía entera, aunque, desgraciadamente, sí lo suficiente… –respondió el director de Hogwarts con tono reticente.

- ¿No lo reconoció? –preguntó Sirius.

- Puede –el tono de Dumbledore indicaba que no le iban a mover de esa ambigua respuesta. Aún así, Sirius iba a insistir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el anciano mago continuó–: me temo que esto no ha acabado aquí. Como ya le explicado a Frank, ahora que Voldemort ha eliminado a los McKinnons podría volver sus ojos hacia Alice y Lily.

- Aumentaremos la seguridad –ante la replica de James, Lily le dedico a Bell una muda petición de ayuda.

- ¿Más? –soltó la ex rubia con tono irónico–. Me temo, Lily, que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a vivir en una burbuja de protección…

- Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar un punto medio entre la necesidad de Lily de respirar con libertad y la necesidad compulsiva de Sirius y James por protegerla de todo –intervino Remus con tono conciliador.

- Sí, ya –ironizó Lily–. Si pongo pegas, Sirius me desmayara y me meterá en la burbuja igual.

- ¿No debería preocuparte más que Voldemort venga a por ti que el que tu marido y yo nos interesemos por tu seguridad? –atacó Sirius.

- No es la primera vez. Además, me sentía un poco excluida con eso de que a mí no me quería ver muerta con tantas a ansias como al resto de vosotros… ¡Dios, es horrible! No deberíamos bromear sobre esto…

- Has empezado tú –le recordó Jesse.

- Bueno, .¿y en que consistirá el aumento de seguridad? –Lily rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

- Esto… –fue realmente curioso ver como el mago al que Voldemort más temía vacilaba ante la idea de comunicarle sus últimas decisiones a una ex pupila–. Como imaginaras, vamos a doblar los hechizos protectores tanto aquí como en la casa de los Longbottom…

- Pero eso sólo funcionará si yo estoy aquí todo el tiempo –interrumpió la pelirroja.

- Ya, es que la Gran medida consiste en que tú no vas a poder salir de aquí –Dumbledore saboreó su té como quién bebe su último trago.

- Me lo imaginaba –Lily suspiró con resignación–. Pero no va a funcionar: Isis se casa. Y la pobre se llevará un disgusto si no voy a la boda…

- Podemos celebrar la boda aquí y realizar un conjuro para que sólo las personas con invitación puedan pasar –sugirió Jesse.

- Es buena idea. ¿Verdad, Lyls? –James no se molestó en ocultar el tono irónico cuando volteó hacia su esposa.

- Sí, una gran idea, Jess –por su parte, Lily le dedicó al joven una mirada venenosa.

- Pues bien, como estamos todos de acuerdo, mañana nos pondremos manos a la obra. Ahora, será mejor que descansemos... Ha sido una noche muy larga –todos corroboraron la afirmación de Dumbledore con sendos bostezos.

- Bueno, excepto Lily: ella no parecía estar nada cansada sino más bien furiosa y dispuesta a persuadir a James de que la idea que habían tenido para protegerla no era la mejor...

Sirius y Bell aprovecharon la desbandada general para sentarse en la mesa y beberse tranquilamente sus tazas de café.

- ¿No hay ganas de volver a casa, eh? .¿Temor a que Adrien exprese su opinión sobre tu nueva imagen? –se burló el moreno.

- ¿Y tú? .¿Ansioso por reencontrarte con tu esposa? –replicó la ex rubia.

- Eso fue un golpe bajo...

- Tú empezaste –Bell se encogió de hombros y sorbió con cuidado su té antes de preguntar de sopetón–. ¿Arreglaste algo con Evy? –Sirius enarcó una ceja con picardía a modo de respuesta, ganándose un sonido de incredulidad por parte de la bruja–. ¡Oh, vamos! No os ha podido dar tiempo a llegar muy lejos...

- No, James nos ha interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de averiguar quién es el tal Jasper-de-los-huevos –el moreno posó la taza en la mesa con la fuerza suficiente como para agrietarla–. A veces, me crispa los nervios...

- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? –la ex rubia rodó los ojos con expresión de aburrimiento–. Por cierto, no entiendo porqué sigues aquí en lugar de haberte ido con Evy y seguir con lo que estuvierais haciendo antes de que James os cortara el rollo.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes mucha razón...

Bell esperó a que Sirius se levantara para sonreír con codicia hacia las magdalenas con trocitos de chocolate caseras que acompañaban su desayuno. Era raro que a Puck le diera por cocinarlas y como Sirius se había dejado la suya, que casualmente era la última, ella tendría que comérsela. ¡Era un crimen contra la humanidad dejar que esa delicia se enfriara!

- ¡Vaya, casi se me olvida! –antes de que la ex Gryffindor pudiera tomar la magdalena en sus manos, Sirius regresó por ella y se la zampó de un solo bocado.

¡El muy hereje! ¡Ni siquiera gastó unos segundos saboreándola!

Pero antes de que Bell pudiera echárselo en cara, el moreno había desaparecido. ¡Pedazo de ingrato!

&·&·&

Jesse fue uno de los que más prisa se dio en salir de la terraza y volver a la habitación con Edmund. Vale, sí, la razón por la que abandonó la susodicha habitación era porque se sentía algo incómodo por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

Pero lo que les acababa de contar Dumbledore le había recordado que en los tiempos oscuros que vivían, podía no haber un "luego" o un "mañana". Y eso daba un nuevo significado a la frase "no dejes para mañana, lo que puedas hacer hoy".

Fuera como fuese, Jesse estaba dispuesto a afrontar en ese segundo la respuesta a la gran pregunta: ¿cuál era el tipo de Edmund? (Y por lo más sagrado, que no fuese Escila...)

Pero antes de que pudiese entrar en la habitación, se encontró con que Evy salía de la misma.

- Hola –saludó alegremente la onza mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Vale, era su cuarto, no debería mosquearle tanto que saliera de él. O que obviamente se hubiera duchado y cambiado de ropa, probablemente delante de Edmund. ¿Tendría eso que ver con la sonrisa de la castaña?

- ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó la chica al notar tanto la extraña mirada que le estaba dedicando su amigo como que no había respondido a su saludo.

- No, nada –Jesse se obligó a abandonar esos pensamientos. Después de todo, Evy no era el tipo del onza, así que no tenía porqué pensar mal de ella–. Iba a ver a Edmund...

- No puedes –aunque si se interponía de esa forma cuando Jesse sólo quería hacer una visita de cortesía, a lo mejor sí podía empezar a pensar mal de la castaña–. Está durmiendo.

- Bueno, si tú no has logrado despertarle cuando te has duchado, no veo porqué le despertaría mi presencia –el joven logró sonar calmado. O al menos eso creyó él, pero Evy notó el tono contenido de su voz y le observó con curiosidad.

- Deja que descanse un rato, por favor. Es un enfermo pésimo, en cuanto se despierte nos volverá locas a todas y necesito que me deje tranquila por un rato.

Jesse sintió muchas ganas de preguntar en qué sentido las volvería locas, pero Evy interpretó los segundos que tardó en contestar como un asentimiento y giró para irse. Fue entonces cuando el joven reparó que la onza llevaba mucha prisa, al menos la suficiente, como para no detenerse a comprobar que su amigo se alejara realmente de Edmund...

Esto le provocó tal curiosidad al metamorfomago que en vez de aprovechar el error no forzado de su amiga para cumplir su objetivo, fue tras ella.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- A dar un paseo... –la respuesta fue rápida y pretendía sonar inocente. Tratándose de Evy, esa no era buena señal.

- ¿Por dónde? –insistió Jesse con tono desconfiado.

- Sí. ¿Por dónde? –Sirius apareció por detrás de ella y la atrapó pasando sus brazos por alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

- Iba a ver a Michael Murtagh –confesó la onza tras exhalar un suspiro de resignación y alzar la cabeza hacia el joven de ojos grises.

- ¿Para matarle? –Sirius frunció las cejas, teniendo muy presente la anterior conversación.

- No, sólo quiero hablar con él. De verdad –hubo un matiz de irritación en la voz de la onza, como si no entendiera los motivos para que desconfiaran de ella.

Sirius se inclinó un poco hacia ella, como si desde más cerca pudiera calibrar la sinceridad de la frase. Y así debió ser, porque esbozó una sonrisa y relajó ligeramente los brazos.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Necesito hablar con él a solas, y tú deberías ir a tu casa, darte una ducha y descansar un rato –Evy aprovechó el hueco creado para girarse hacia el moreno, echarle los brazos al cuello y darle un beso tan rápido e improvisado en los labios que para cuando el chico reaccionó ella ya estaba despidiéndose en las escaleras.

Cuando Sirius salió de su asombro, se encontró con Jesse y Remus mirándole con la misma expresión burlona.

- Mejor, .¿no? –expresión mucho más acentuada en el caso del licántropo.

A Sirius, el inesperado mimito de la onza le había dejado tan aturdido que antes de poder replicarle a su amigo de forma ingeniosa, éste había desaparecido también por las escaleras.

El licántropo se encontró con Evy en el camino que conducía fuera de los dominios de James, cerca de un árbol contra el que prácticamente se estaba dando cabezazos.

- Por mucho que te abras la cabeza, no borrarás lo que acabas de hacer –Remus no logró reprimir la sonrisa mientras agarraba a la joven de los hombros y evitaba que se hiciera daño–. Y de todas formas creo que estás exagerando: tú no tienes compromisos y él...

- Está casado –La onza dejo escapar un gemido de frustración antes de ponerse a farfullar algo que sonaba a "¿qué hice? ¿Qué hice?"

Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había hecho. Bueno, sí. De algún modo, había recuperado la complicidad que antaño tuvo con el merodeador y... en ese momento, parecía natural despedirse de él con un beso. Aunque ahora no sabría decir porqué.

- No le des más vueltas –Remus le volvió a pasar el brazo por los hombros, tratando de calmarla–. ¿Quieres que te aparezca en algún lado?

Pues sí: a Hogsmeade –él tenía razón, tenía que estar muy concentrada en lo que iba a continuación: su charla con Murtagh, ya que cualquier error de cálculo cometido en su presencia le saldría caro.

&·&·&

Sentada en un pasillo del Hôtel Dieu, donde habían llevado los cuerpos de los McKinnons, Suzette observaba de reojo a Will, asombrada de lo mucho que el joven había madurado esos meses...

Era perfectamente consciente de que el ex Gryffindor estaba preocupado por su amigo Jesse, y por la atracción que parecía sentir hacia el misterioso onza que les ayudó con los dementores, pero aún así había insistido en quedarse con ella en aquel duro trance.

Sí, tenía que hacer algo para remediar tanta madurez.

- En serio, estoy bien. Ve a casa. O con tus amigos –intentó de nuevo la ex Ravenclaw de pelo claro.

Will la examinó de arriba a bajo, abarcando su desastrosa imagen (rimel corrido, ropa desastrosa por la batalla, cara pálida, el puño estrujando un pañuelo empapadísimo) antes de completar el mismo ritual que ya habían repetido varias veces a lo largo de esa tarde.

- Me quedo. No pienso dejarte sola, así que deja de insinuarlo... –le advirtió al ver que estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva tanda de protestas.

- No me quedo sola. Aquí hay gente... –esta vez, los ojos verdes del castaño brillaron con ironía antes de fijarlos en un banco al otro lado del pasillo.

Suzette entrecerró los ojos al captar la respuesta muda del joven. Allí sentado estaba un mago gordo que olía a whisky de fuego barato y que había acudido a rendirle homenaje a los McKinnons.

Apenas se enteró de que Suzette y Will estaban allí por la misma razón se había acercado a ellos y les había expresado sus condolencias mediante un abrazo de oso y un beso. El proceso se había ido repitiendo con una frecuencia de más o menos media hora. Aunque el último beso había estado demasiado cerca de la boca de Suzette para su gusto...

Oh, vale. A lo mejor reconocer que su... bueno, que Will había madurado no era un precio tan grande en comparación con quedarse a solas con el baboso.

Pero cuando una menos se lo espera, llega su héroe. En este caso, el héroe de Suzette resultó ser Samuel Kane, el hermano mellizo de Samantha, que entraba por la puerta con una cara seria que dejo a la joven de pelo claro sin palabras.

- ¿Kane? –Will se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano, mientras le daba sus condolencias.

- ¿Eran su familia? –el baboso presumiblemente borracho no esperó a oír la respuesta para repartir una nueva tanda de besos y abrazos de oso de la que Suzette huyó, manteniéndose fuera de la vista del hombre.

Samuel le observó irse con extrañeza, antes de abrazar a Suzette de una forma tan... íntima que Will enarcó las cejas.

- Pensaba que estabas en Australia –susurró la joven.

- No. Aunque vivo allí, estaba en Bonn, en un congreso de medicina. He venido en cuanto me he enterado, mis padres quieren que me la lleve a casa...

- ¿No la van a enterrar en la cripta de los McKinnons con Eduard? –intervino Will.

- No, se viene a casa –y los ojos de Samuel mostraron un brillo tajante.

Una parte de Will quería discutir, ya que si Samantha había deseado pasar su vida junto a Eduard era lógico suponer que querría descansar eternamente junto a él.

Pero entonces vio los ojos de Samuel: sólo hacía falta eso para captar lo mal que el antiguo prefecto de Ravenclaw lo estaba pasando.

- No me hago a la idea de que no esté, de que ya nunca más me va a quitar el líquido embellecedor de escobas y se lo va a echar en los labios... Decía que aumentaba su grosor y los hacía más besables –explicó al captar la mirada de extrañeza de Will.

- Pero sabía asqueroso –completó Suzette.

- ¿Familiares de los McKinnons? –¿Había una arista de malignidad en el tono del celador del Hôtel Dieu? Después de todo, Voldemort había arrancado prácticamente de raíz ese árbol familiar.

- Yo. De Samantha McKinnons –saltó rápidamente Samuel.

- Muy bien, puede pasar a recoger las cenizas por aquí –el celador hizo una indicación para que le acompañaran.

- ¿Cenizas? –repitió Samuel sin moverse–. Mi hermana no quería ser incinerada...

- Órdenes del Ministerio. _"Cualquier prueba de actividad mortífaga que sea imposible de ocultar a los Muggles deberá ser destruida, incluyendo los cadáveres"_ –recitó el celador con tono cansino y sin mostrar la menor preocupación por los sentimientos de los presentes–. Y eso es lo que hemos hecho: destruir las pruebas. Ahora, si me acompañan por aquí...

- No pueden hacer eso –protestó Samuel.

- Está hecho –el celador se encogió de hombros–. Pueden presentar sus quejas a la Ministra de Magia o a Crouch, aunque dudo mucho que se las tengan en cuenta –agregó en un murmullo perfectamente audible.

Samuel avanzó con la intención de hacer que el celador recibiera una mínima parte de su furia, pero Will le contuvo.

Entre tanto, el celador continuaba imperturbable ante el peligro que había corrido. Era como si no tuviera sangre en las venas. O simplemente la escalofriante temperatura del lugar impedía que fluyera libremente por ellas.

- ¿Me acompañan? –insistió el celador–. Sólo pueden ir dos personas –añadió al ver que el trío le seguía.

- Tranquilos, id vosotros. Yo iré a casa a darme una ducha... –dijo Will.

- Gracias, Will –Suzette se depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Mándame una lechuza cuando vuelvas a tu casa –le pidió el Gryffindor.

- ¿Sois pareja? –vale, a lo mejor mientras iba a recoger las cenizas de su hermana no era el momento ideal para que Samuel hiciera esa pregunta, pero simplemente no pudo contenerse.

- ¡No! –chilló Suzette como si aquella fuera una idea ridícula–. Sólo somos amigos... –que se enrollan de vez en cuando–. ¿Y tú? .¿Tienes pareja?

- No, ahora mismo, no.

Suzette iba a sonreír coquetamente, ya que había estado colada por Samuel desde la primera vez que lo vio, después de que le sentaran en la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero siempre hubo cosas que se interpusieron entre ellos. Por ejemplo, los novios de ella, las novias de él, Samantha...

Y fue eso, el pensar en su amiga, lo que detuvo su sonrisa, ya que era algo inmoral y morboso coquetear con su hermano mientras iban a buscar sus cenizas. Samuel debió de pensar algo similar, porque se alejó unos centímetros de ella.

Por su parte, el celador rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco. Había visto esa escena en todas sus variantes a lo largo de los años: no era más que la vida luchando por imponerse contra la muerte e ir hacia delante usando como arma los mil vértices del amor.

Y mientras el cínico celador les entregaba las cenizas supo cómo terminarían esos dos: se irían a casa de ella, abrirían una botella de vino élfico y hablarían de los viejos tiempos, de su hermana, etcétera, etcétera...

Una cosa llevaría a la otra y terminarían en la cama.

Porque, por mucho que la muerte se oponga, al final la vida siempre tira para adelante.

&·&·&

Remus apareció a Evy en una zona cercana a Hogsmeade y, tras repetirle que tuviese cuidado, se desapareció hacia su casa, no sin ciertas reticencias.

La onza rodó los ojos, ya estaba más que harta de lo sobreprotectores que podían ser los hombres de Gryffindor, sobre todo porque se había acostumbrado a los Worstblood, que sólo ejercían esos cuidados sobre los menores de diez años...

Volver a caminar por el único pueblo enteramente mágico de Gran Bretaña, un lugar irrevocablemente asociado a su infancia y adolescencia, provocó sentimientos más intensos de lo que Evy esperaba.

La onza no hubiera sido capaz de saber qué la estaba conmoviendo más, si las grandes ausencias (como el maestro Chen, que se había vuelto a China) o las cosas que permanecían inmunes al paso del tiempo.

Como Las Tres Escobas. Durante unos segundos, Evy se quedo paralizada en la puerta, totalmente desconcertada por la familiaridad del lugar, luego recuperó su desenvoltura natural y se sirvió de ella para avanzar decidida por el local.

- Hola, Hagrid –saludó al semi-gigante según pasó por su lado.

- Hola, Evy –al guardabosques le llevó unos segundos notar que acababa de responder al saludo de alguien que había muerto tres años antes y, para ese momento, la aludida ya estaba en las escaleras.

La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de en qué número de habitación estaban Murtagh, pero tampoco necesitaba saberlo: el olor a druida y Mahutam se percibía desde antes de entrar al local. Por no mencionar que conocía los gustos de sus antiguos mentores respecto a las habitaciones.

No titubeó al avanzar hasta la puerta marcada con un trece, que, casualmente, tenía vistas al lago (una minúscula lágrima del mismo, de hecho). Sí lo hizo a la hora de llamar, ya que captó que no estaba solo.

Y su interlocutor era un onza. Uno al que Evy debía parte de su herencia genética. La rabia hizo que estuviera a punto de darse la vuelta, pero esa posibilidad quedó totalmente descartada cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Hola, Evy –Michael se había situado en el umbral de tal manera que la onza pudo atisbar a Ethan sentado en una butaca–. Me alegra que te decidieras a venir. ¿Pasas?

- Sí, claro –accedió la onza, procurando controlar sus emociones mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas y ella tomaba asiento en la cama.

&·&·&

Apenas entró en su casa, Sirius notó que algo era diferente, que no iba bien...

Para ser realmente sincero, habría tenido que admitir que lo que no iba bien estaba en Hogsmeade, posiblemente matando a un druida, pero, por desgracia, no era probable que Evy hubiese cambiado de idea y le estuviese esperando en su cama...

¿Mortífagos? No, de esperarle alguno en casa para matarle, esa sería Bellatrix y no percibía su presencia en la zona.

Ya pensaba que tanta alerta permanente le había dejado paranoico perdido, puesto que en la planta baja no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal cuando, nada más subir las escaleras fue atacado...

- ¡Sirius! .¿Dónde estabas? –bueno, más o menos, Giselle salió de su habitación llevando su bata de franela.

- ¿Desde cuando te doy explicaciones? –Sirius no iba a detenerse porque lo que menos le apetecía era discutir con su "amada esposa", pero algo llamó su atención.

Algo morado y con forma de mordisco en el cuello de Giselle...

- ¿Has estado con alguien? –el tono fue tan incrédulo como esperanzado. Oh, sí, por muy rastrero que fuera, si había estado con alguien él podría solicitar una irrevocable demanda de divorcio...

- No, cariño, no desde que dejaste de estar conmigo –Giselle trató de sonar seductora, pero eso es difícil de conseguir en tanto que te estás arrebujando una bata de franela en torno al cuello.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada socarrona a la vez que realizaba un hechizo en la pared que le permitiera atravesarla y entraba en la habitación de su esposa. Le bastó dar un vistazo para reconocer en ella los síntomas de un polvo rápido: cama desecha, ropa femenina y masculina distribuida alegremente por el suelo y el mobiliario, el olor...

El segundo vistazo le permitió detectar cierto movimiento en el armario. ¡Oh, vaya! Qué topicazo: el marido "engañado" pilla al amante de su esposa en el armario.

Bueno, habría que seguir con el guión por lo visto.

Así que Sirius fue hacia el armario y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un joven en calzoncillos largos decorados con grillos (no grillos como la conciencia de Pinocho, sino como los de verdad) y que sostenía en su mano cuidadosamente una polilla.

El merodeador parpadeó durante unos segundos totalmente confuso sin saber muy bien qué hacer. En otras circunstancias, pillar a Giselle in fraganti le habría hecho bastante gracia (por no hablar de cómo le habría allanado el camino hacia su feliz divorcio), pero pillarle con... él.

- ¿Pero de qué coño va esto? –gruñó al fin el animago.

- Es que... es de una especie muy rara –explicó un ruborizado Bífidus Active refiriéndose a la polilla.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Oh, joder, no puedo creer que lograra terminar este capítulo. Ha sido una de las cosas que más me ha costado en mi vida...

Bueno sección efemérides, vamos, parte en la que se hace recuento de los eventos que han ocurrido durante los... tres meses (o más) que hace que no actualizo.

Felicidades a las cumpleañeras: Ginnythelittleweasley (aunque creo que te felicite la baza pasada), Asret, Saskia, Black Celebrindal,

Felicidades a Saskia (again), que ha sido tía de una niña preciosa llamada Evelyn Agnes. ¡Sí, Evelyn! Estoy sólo un poco menos emocionada que ella...

¡España ganó la Eurocopa de fútbol!. ¡Sí, campeones de Europa! .¡Y Nadal ganó Wimbledon! Lo siento, pero julio ha sido muy emocionante en lo deportivo.

En fin, en aclaraciones del capi, sólo hay una: la broma del Pársel. A ver, sólo quería dejar claro que la razón de que Harry hable Pársel no es que Lily se inflara a huevos de basilisco durante el embarazo. No, habla Pársel porque Voldemort le pasó el talento cuando intentó matarle. Esto ha sido una bromita a la que no he sabido resistirme.

Y ya que he sacado el tema y he estado releyendo RRs, agregar que estoy no hay Dios que lo encaje exactamente. Para explicar esto, tengo que soltar un par de SPOILERS del séptimo, así que...

A ver, olvidaos de que Snape está enamorado de Lily, porque esa es de una de las piezas que no entra en este puzzle. Recuerdo que al principio la idea me parecía ridícula por lo obvio, por eso me reí de ella un poco en los primeros capis de EADV. Y por eso mismo, ahora no tendría el menor sentido que Snape dijera: "Joy, tenías razón: sí me molaba Lily. A ti y Narcisa os utilicé".

Haría que su relación con ambas resultara superficial, vamos, que a mi modo de ver las reduciría al tipo de relación que hubo entre Ron y Lavender. Y, sinceramente, si alguien puede percibir el menor parecido entre Ron y Snape para que ambos se comporten igual... Pues que vaya al psiquiatra o busque otro fic porque a mi me parecen tan iguales como un lémur y un T-Rex. Y me da igual a quien le asignéis cada papel.

Dicho esto... El próximo capi viene calentito. Bífidus se ha acostado con Giselle, por lo que Sirius puede tener una oportunidad de conseguir su ansiado divorcio.

También está Lily, que si James se sale con la suya va a terminar en una burbuja, protegida por todos los medios de seguridad del mundo, mágicos y no mágicos. Y no sólo hasta que dé a luz...

Por su lado, Evy y Sirius han aclarado un poco las cosas entre ellos. Aunque nuestro niño se ha quedado sin saber quién es Jasper. ¡A punta de caramelo!

Y seguiremos viendo cómo se desenvuelve Jesse y las señales contradictorias que le envía Edmund. (Y cómo me desenvuelvo yo con ellos, también...)

¿Y cuando tendrá lugar tal acontecimiento? Pues he estado pensando en la relación tan bonita que tenemos, sería una pena estropearla poniéndole fechas. Eso le privaría de la belleza de la espontaneidad. Así que, lo dejaremos en que en cuanto pueda actualizaré.

Traducción: por si acaso, poneros cómodas/os.

Hasta entonces, os quiero a todas/os mogollón.

Besitos de helado solero de frutas del bosque o exóticas.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	20. El juego de la verdad

Hola, hola. ¿A qué no esperabais saber de mi "tan pronto"? Sí, vale, el tiempo es relativo y, tenéis que admitir que para mis nuevos patrones un mes y quince días es poco.

La verdad es que, me voy de vacaciones el sábado pero no quería hacerlo sin dejaros algo que leer. Además, el 1 de septiembre empezó el reto de 1001fics y quería que mi historia pudiera participar.

Aunque bien pensado... Mis rivales se van a sumar muchas palabras y yo voy a llevar una desventaja de un mes. No es justo.

Aparte de esto, hay dos malas noticias.

La primera es que el 21 va a tardar de lo lindo. Normalmente, a estás alturas el siguiente está ya en manos de mi beta y ahora no está ni terminado. Vamos, mentalizaros de que esto va a tardar.

La segunda es que las respuestas a los RRs... Os aseguro que no hacen justicia al contenido de los mismos. He ido con un poco de prisa, así que perdonar si os he dejado algo en el aire. Como siempre, las encontraréis contestadas en un RR firmado por mi.

Y sin más, disfrutad del capi.

**Prácticamente arte 20.**

**El juego de la verdad**.

_**(Beteado por Ginny84)**_

Así que Sirius fue hacia el armario y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un joven en calzoncillos largos decorados con grillos (no grillos como la conciencia de Pinocho, sino como los de verdad) y que sostenía en su mano cuidadosamente una polilla.

El merodeador parpadeó durante unos segundos totalmente confuso sin saber muy bien qué hacer. En otras circunstancias, pillar a Giselle in fraganti le habría hecho bastante gracia (por no hablar de cómo le habría allanado el camino hacia su feliz divorcio), pero pillarle con... él.

- ¿Pero de qué coño va esto? –gruñó al fin el animago.

- Es que... es de una especie muy rara –explicó un ruborizado Bífidus Active refiriéndose a la polilla.

Nadie se movió en la habitación durante varios minutos, aunque cada uno por diferentes motivos: Sirius porque se sentía bastante conmocionado y Bífidus porque temía hacer daño a su nueva mascota

En cuanto a Giselle se arrebujó más en su bata de cuadros escoceses y observó ávidamente a su marido, esperando con ansiedad su reacción natural, es decir, un enorme ataque de celos.

Después de meditarlo bastante, la castaña clara había decidido que la clave para atraerlo de vuelta era su naturaleza posesiva. La idea llevaba dando vueltas a su cabeza, pero esa noche le había enfurecido tanto ver como su marido corría tras su ex, que había decidido llevarla a la práctica.

Lo único que no le gustaba era haberse servido de Bífidus, y no sólo porque fuera a casarse con esa loca de Isis, sino porque era un chico realmente dulce que siempre había sentido cierta debilidad por ella.

Por su Lycadanea.

Así la había llamado durante el sexo y le había parecido de lo más adorable.

Oh, sí, Bífidus era un chico encantador. Por eso le sabía un poco mal que Sirius fuera a romperle la cara de un momento a otro...

Pero para sorpresa de Giselle, que esperaba una reacción bastante agresiva por parte de su maridito, Sirius estalló en una sonora carcajada que mutó en un ataque de risa tan contagioso que Bífidus no tardó en hacerle coro.

- ¿Pero de qué os reís? –se exasperó Giselle.

- No... lo... sé –confesó Bífidus entre carcajadas–. Pero... tiene... su... gracia...

- ¡Champagne! –saltó de repente Sirius.

- ¿Champagne? –Giselle estaba cada vez más confundida con la actitud de su marido.

- Sí, prometí que si algún día te pillara con otro lo celebraría –explicó el animago algo más sereno, mientras hacía aparecer una cubeta con hielo y una botella de Möet Chadon e invitaba a los otros dos a sentarse.

- ¿Celebrarlo? –la castaña clara dudó unos momentos de la cordura de su marido hasta que comprendió que, el muy cabrón, estaba de lo más cuerdo–. ¿No irás a usar esto para pedirme el divorcio? ¿Después de todas las aventuras que te he aguantado yo?

- Bueno, esto es privado vuestro... yo mejor me voy –Bífidus hizo amago de levantarse en busca del resto de su ropa, pero Sirius le detuvo con una sola mirada–. O me quedo...

- Me has aguantado porque has querido. ¿Cuánto hace que me niegas el divorcio? ¿Dos años? Soy totalmente consciente de que esto es, además de una cabronada, una hipocresía, pero tampoco me has dejado muchas más opciones... ¿Por qué has hecho esto? –preguntó tras una pausa.

- ¡Se suponía que te tenías que poner celoso y pasar de esa... guarra!

- En realidad, se lo preguntaba a Bífidus. Ya me imaginaba que tú lo habrías hecho por una gilipollez de ese estilo. Y por cierto, espero que no te estuvieras refiriendo a Evy... Al margen de sus defectos, ella no va acostándose con hombres que están prometidos. ¿Quién es aquí la guarra, eh? –bien pensado, era una buena cosa que James les hubiera interrumpido, así Sirius podía cerrarle la boca a su casi ex esposa sin faltar a la verdad.

- Bueno... –intervino Bífidus con tono vacilante–. Yo quiero a Isis, es mi Mantis, pero entre que a mi madre no le cae bien, que va a ser la única mujer de mi vida y que Giselle es tan guapa... Me he agobiado.

- ¿Agobiado? –siseó Giselle–. Pues parecía que te habías desfogado bastante...

- Giselle, por favor, ahorradme los detalles –interrumpió Sirius.

- No se lo dirás, ¿verdad? –Bífidus le dedicó al ex merodeador una mirada suplicante.

La castaña clara lanzó a los dos hombres una mirada fulminante, molesta porque ninguno reaccionaba como debería, es decir, como ella había planeado. Uno estaba celebrando el divorcio que ella ingenuamente le ofreció en bandeja de plata y el otro parecía más preocupado porque su prometida no se enterara de nada que por los sentimientos de la mujer con la que se acababa de acostar.

- No sé lo que haré, pero te aseguro que será lo mejor para Isis y no para ti –respondió Sirius tras meditarlo unos segundos.

- Se lo dirás, sólo me estás dando largas para que te ayude con el divorcio... –le acusó el amante de los bichos.

- Sí, quiero que me ayudes –reconoció Sirius–, pero también creo que Isis debería enterarse de la verdad, a ser posible por tu boca y antes de la boda... Piensa que al final estas cosas se terminan sabiendo.

- Porque alguien se va de la lengua –señaló Bífidus mirando al matrimonio Black con intención.

- Oh, por favor. Ha sido un poco de sexo y no el desembarco de Normandía. De todas formas, creo que Isis tiene que saberlo, así estará prevenida de que se casa con un mujeriego que la pondrá los cuernos a la menor ocasión –Giselle le lanzó a su casi ex marido la clásica mirada de "sí, lo digo por mi experiencia contigo".

- Bífidus, espero que hayas usado protección o puede que Giselle trate de endosarte la paternidad de un hijo ficticio –le advirtió Sirius con tono cáustico.

- Oh...

- Soy estéril, Bífidus –le informó Giselle al notar que el chico estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

- ¿A él sí se lo dices?

- Con él no quiero casarme. Mi gusto es especial...

- Vaya, ¡qué honor! –ironizó Sirius con su tono más cruel.

- Bueno, como no hay nada que pueda hacer por vosotros, mejor me...

- En realidad, sí que hay algo que puedes hacer –contradijo el ex merodeador a Bífidus, cortando su intento de hacer mutis por el foro–. ¿Tu madre no tiene a su disposición un estupendo abogado civil?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –se sorprendió el joven.

- Le redactó un contrato prenupcial. ¿Podrías conseguirme una cita con él está misma noche? Es decir, esta mañana...

- Por mucha prisa que te des en presentar la demanda, hasta que salga el juicio seguirás casado conmigo –canturreó Giselle, feliz porque eso podía llevar años.

- Sí, claro, ese hombre se levanta muy pronto. Aunque... ¿sabes que ella puede tener razón? En lo del tiempo, digo –aclaró Bífidus.

- Por eso hay que empezar cuanto antes –Sirius se encogió de hombros en uno de sus gestos de calculada indiferencia, aunque sabía que no le iba a llevar mucho tiempo.

Desde antes incluso de descubrir que Evy seguía con vida, el joven había tomado la decisión de que su próxima demanda de divorcio le proporcionaría la libertad que tanto ansiaba.

Por ello, se lo había tomado con más calma que las veces anteriores, consultado a más abogados y, lo más importante, se había asegurado la ayuda de un miembro del Wizengamot: Elphias Dodge, era amigo de Dumbledore y sólo puso como objeción que las pruebas de la mala conducta de Giselle fuesen sólidas.

Y Bífidus aportaría dichas pruebas...

&·&·&

Unas horas más tarde, el animago llegaba a casa de James y Lily con un acuerdo de divorcio que se haría efectivo en una semana bajo el brazo.

Para ser sincero, Sirius había temido que la disolución de la fiscalía, así como las otras medidas de emergencia aprobadas por Crouch, jugaran en contra suya. Pero, afortunadamente, ocurrió al contrario: Elphias pudo usar las nuevas leyes para acelerar el proceso de divorcio, ya que no era cuestión de que un valor en la lucha contra la oscuridad se distrajera de su deber por un simple trámite burocrático.

Entre otras cosas, el acuerdo incluía que Giselle abandonaría la casa en el plazo de esa semana y, a cambio, Sirius le daría el cincuenta por ciento de la misma. La verdad es que resultaba bastante injusto, puesto que su casa fue una herencia de su tío Alphard, pero ante la posibilidad de deshacerse de Giselle, el dinero era una bagatela.

El problema era que Giselle iba a apurar al máximo su semana en la casa conyugal, con la esperanza de seducir a Sirius y frenar el acuerdo de divorcio (bueno, puede que además de "esperanza" se sirviera de pociones más efectivas). Dado que el ex merodeador no estaba por la tarea de facilitar una reconciliación, confiaba en que alguno de sus amigos le acogiera en su casa.

Como no quería agobiar a James, que bastante tenía con lo suyo, pensó en ir a casa de Remus, pero recordó que Isis se había ido con Jack... No le apetecía encontrarse con la oriental hasta que tuviese claro qué iba a decirle, así que prefirió ir a Godric Hollows.

La verdad es que si James quería duplicar la fortuna de su cámara en Gringotts lo único que tenía que hacer era empezar a cobrarles a sus amigos por el tiempo que pasaban en su casa y por la comida que consumían a lo largo de su estancia allí.

Puck le abrió la puerta y le indicó que todo el mundo estaba en la cocina. También le sugirió que no hablara muy alto, puesto que Edmund dormía...

- Y nadie quiere que se despierte, porque es un enfermo terrible –a Sirius no le sorprendió demasiado que el elfo usara las mismas palabras que Evy.

Sí que le sorprendió encontrarla en la cocina y sin manchas de sangre en la ropa. La Onza no parecía venir de haber cometido un asesinato, sino más bien cansada y distraída.

Will tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto (ni él, ni ninguno de los presentes, la verdad) mientras relataba sus desventuras en el Hôtel Dieu. Aunque podía habérselo ahorrado, ya que Peter era el único de los presentes que prestaba atención.

Joy bebía abstraídamente una especie de poción de aspecto repugnante y rezaba para que Edmund tardara en bajar a dar la lata. Lo último que necesitaba era un sermón sobre los peligros de la bebida para los adictos en rehabilitación.

Jesse no era de la misma opinión que su estilosa amiga, ya que no paraba de mirar a la puerta a la espera de que el guapísimo Onza bajara.

Escila se dedicaba a la difícil tarea de cocinar sin dar la espalda durante un solo segundo a los hombres presentes.

James y Lily estaban sentados frente a frente y lanzándose sus ya clásicas miradas de "qué cabezota eres", sin embargo, al notar que Sirius estaba en la puerta el moreno de pelo revuelto volteó hacia él.

- ¿Qué haces vestido de traje?

- Hola, buenas tardes-noches James. Yo también me alegro de verte –replicó el joven de buen humor haciendo que su amigo rodara los ojos en un gesto de "corta el rollo"–. Pensé que era la mejor forma de impresionar a los que me tenían que conceder el divorcio. ¡Y funcionó!

- ¿Te has divorciado de Gigi? –todas las personas presentes saltaron a abrazar a Sirius antes de que tuviera tiempo de aclarar que su nuevo estado civil no sería efectivo hasta una semana más tarde.

Bueno, todos menos tres.

Escila, porque seguía siendo partidaria de minimizar sus contactos físicos con los hombres y prefería evaluar la reacción de su amiga Evy.

O mejor dicho, la aparente falta de reacción de Evy, ya que la Onza estaba muy ocupada fingiendo que era totalmente indiferente a la combinación Sirius-libre/Sirius-en-traje.

Y Lily, porque estaba meditando cómo era posible que Gigi hubiera dado al fin su brazo a torcer, liberando la feroz presa que ejercía sobre Sirius.

Y su inquisitiva mente no tardó en dar con la solución.

- ¿Te puso los cuernos?

- Sí, claro... –bufó Will, que conocía el apego que Giselle le tenía a Sirius–. Lily, tu problema es que estás tan paranoica que ves cuernos por todas partes...

- En realidad tiene razón –admitió Sirius. No pasaba nada porque revelara esa información. Sería mucha casualidad que adivinaran con quién se había enrollado Giselle.

- Espera, ¿con la de veces que le has puesto los cuernos la dejas porque ella te los ha puesto una sola vez? –se indignó Joy.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? –lo defendió Lily–. Si ella hubiera tenido orgullo lo hubiera dejado ir la primera vez que la engañó, pero persistió, y persistió... ¡El pobre no ha tenido otra opción!

Mientras Joy y Lily debatían sobre si Sirius hizo bien o era un hipócrita, el protagonista de la discusión observaba las reacciones de Evy, ponderando de qué lado estaba. Pero por el momento, la Onza seguía con su apariencia de desinterés absoluto.

Y James y Will, continuaban elucubrando quién podría ser el compañero de fechorías de Giselle... Hasta que cayeron en el nombre de la persona que se ofreció "caballerosamente" a acompañarla a casa...

- ¡Te los puso con Bífidus! –exclamaron los dos a la vez.

- Eso es imposible –descartó Peter. Bífidus le caía muy bien, era de los pocos del curso inferior que le trataba con cortesía, pero tenía tantas posibilidades de acercarse a Giselle como él de acercarse a Lily.

- Sí, él va a casarse: no le haría eso a Isis –alegó Jesse sin mucha convicción.

- Todos los hombres son unos cerdos –musitó Escila volviendo a su comida (cerdo agridulce, precisamente).

- No, eso es cosa de esa guarra. Ella lo sedujo... –los ojos de Lily lanzaron chispas verdes.

- Hiciste bien en dejarla –aprobó Joy dándole al moreno unas palmadas en el hombro.

- Pobre Isis, con lo enamorada que está... A ver cómo se lo decimos –Will empezó a prepararse mentalmente para el traguito.

- ¿Pero cómo se lo vamos a decir? –intervino Evy por primera vez desde que Sirius se presentó en la casa.

- ¿Cómo no se lo vamos a decir? No puede casarse cuando él la ha engañado antes de la boda... –razonó Lily.

- Pero Bífidus es una víctima de Giselle –señaló Jesse–, desde que ella quiso utilizarle para... bueno, supongo que para poner celoso a Sirius, el pobre no tuvo la menor oportunidad. No es justo que le fastidiemos la boda.

- Tampoco es justo que le escatimemos a Isis la verdad: ella es nuestra amiga –les recordó James, que por una vez estaba de acuerdo con su esposa.

- Y Bífidus también –hizo constar Peter, envalentonado porque el otro marginado del grupo hubiera cumplido su sueño. ¿Quién sabe? Igual el suyo también podía hacerse realidad.

- Isis lo es más –rebatió Will volviendo al punto de partida y mirando a Sirius que, como la otra parte damnificada y principal testigo, tendría más que decir sobre el tema.

- Sinceramente, como ya le dije a Bífidus, preferiría que se lo contara él.

- ¿Pero y si no lo hace? –cuestionó Lily.

- No lo hará. Es un hombre: no abrirá la boca nada más que para insultar, comer o mentir –gruñó Escila.

- Gracias por la fe que demuestras en nosotros –replicó Sirius–. En cuanto a eso, siempre tenemos la opción de montar el show en la boda...

- No podemos hacer eso. Con la ilusión que tendrá ella, ahí toda vestidita de blanco... –Lily pareció tener un preocupante lapsus de nostalgia ya que se interrumpió así misma y dejó escapar un suspiro–. ¡No podemos fastidiarle ese día!

- ¿Sabéis? Esto yo ya lo he vivido... –intervino Joy, dejando a Jesse con la palabra en la boca.

- Me extrañaría mucho que tú hayas pasado por esta situación –se burló Will, obteniendo una mirada fulminante de la joven.

- Por si no lo sabes, idiota, escribo novelas románticas y esta situación bien podría salir en una de ellas... –contestó la morena con altanería.

- ¿Y según tan amplia experiencia que debemos hacer? –insistió su ex imitando si tono.

- Pues... Nada.

- ¿Nada? –repitieron todos.

- Bueno, nada, nada no. Hay que asegurarse de que David ande por aquí –se corrigió Joy.

- ¿Por qué? –los ojos de Lily se entornaron, preparándose para defender a su amigo en caso de que fuese necesario.

- Porque Isis no se va a casar con Bífidus y sólo necesita un empujón en la dirección correcta para convertirse en una novia a la fuga.

- Y, según tú, ese empujón se lo debe dar David, ¿no? –Lily esperó a la confirmación de la morena antes de continuar–. ¿Y por qué no puede ser que le contemos lo de los cuernos?

- Porque nos podría salir mal... Lo mismo se empecina más en casarse con Bífidus o termina cargándose a Giselle.

- ¿Y lo malo de eso sería...? –Sirius se había situado detrás de Evy y se dedicaba a volverla loca (de todas las maneras imaginables) jugando con su pelo.

- ¿Y qué más te da? ¿O es que prefieres ser viudo a divorciado? –la Onza, decidió que lo más sensato era poner tierra de por medio. Se liberó de un manotazo y se situó al lado de Escila.

Sirius aprovechó para sentarse en la silla que acababa de quedar vacía y, desde allí, le dedicó a la joven una sonrisa depredadora.

- Creedme, lo mejor es que dejemos que Isis vea a David y se dé cuenta que es con él con quien tiene que estar –Joy recondujo la conversación a su cauce original.

- ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿O si él confiesa? –preguntó Jesse muy poco convencido.

- Él no confesará –dijeron Escila y Sirius a la vez.

- Y si ella no da marcha atrás, siempre podemos oponernos al matrimonio –concluyó Joy.

- Sí, será una boda divertida –ironizó James intuyendo la que se iba a liar si se ponían todos en pie a la vez gritando "yo me opongo".

- Bueno, si estamos todos de acuerdo, hay que procurar que nadie se vaya de la lengua –tras esa frase de Joy, todas las miradas convergieron en Peter

- ¿Por qué me miráis? –preguntó el joven cuando, después de un rato largo, lo notó.

- Porque tu eres el más bocazas del grupo, seguro que se te escapa –le acusó Joy.

- Bueno, tampoco se lo podemos decir a Jack: ella se lo soltara con tal de fastidiar la boda –Lily se apiadó del chico lo suficiente como para tratar de desviar la atención de él.

- Pero también se va a enfadar si no se lo decimos –suspiró Joy tras meditar unos segundos las palabras de su amiga–. Además, Remus se lo puede soltar en cualquier momento, porque va a ser imposible evitar que ese lobito sobreperceptivo se entere...

- Sí, en cuanto le contemos los motivos del divorcio de Sirius, él no va a tardar en atar cabos –confirmó James antes de encogerse de hombros–. Supongo, Joy, que tendrás que usar toda tu persuasión para convencerle de que tuviste una buena idea.

La morena se encogió de hombros, pese a que notaba que los demás no estaban muy convencidos de que hubiese tenido una gran idea. Pero ella estaba muy segura de que si la hacían caso todo iría de maravilla.

Por su parte, Escila acababa de terminar de preparar la bandeja con la comida para Edmund y se disponía a llevárselo.

- Ya me encargo yo –pero Jesse vio su oportunidad de hablar con el Onza y trató de tomar la bandeja.

- No hace falta –sin embargo, Escila se negó a soltarla.

De esa manera, ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos, ambos jóvenes iniciaron un tira y afloja sazonado con frases del tipo "yo", "no, yo", "suelta eso" que finalizó cuando la Onza morena se hartó, dio un brusco tirón, tendió la bandeja a la persona que estaba más cerca (que resultó ser Evy) y sacó un cuchillo. Cosa que hizo que Jesse sacara a su vez la varita.

Mientras Joy y Will acudían a separar a los contendientes (culpándose entre ellos porque Escila estuviera armada), Evy, que llevaba un rato sin prestar atención, volvió a la realidad con una bandeja de comida en la mano.

La Onza farfulló un confuso "ya lo subo yo" antes de abandonar con aire distraído la cocina.

- Está así desde que volvió –le comentó Lily a Sirius, cuando notó que el moreno la seguía con la mirada.

- Fue a hablar con Michael Murtagh... Deduzco que no os ha comentado nada –Sirius volvió su atención hacia sus dos amigos, que negaron con la cabeza.

- No, no lo ha hecho –James se aseguró de que Joy había salido al jardín junto a la reyerta antes de soltar la siguiente pregunta–: ¿ahora que estás soltero vas a ir a por ella de una vez?

- No es tan simple. En realidad, no estaré soltero hasta dentro de una semana... –y en pocas palabras, Sirius les resumió su problema–. Así que como estoy sin casa...

- Por supuesto que puedes quedarte –sonrió Lily–. Aunque si no te puedes enrollar con nadie hasta que el divorcio sea efectivo, puede ser un problema teneros a ti y Evy bajo el mismo techo...

- No es lo único: tampoco puedo hacer movimientos con mis bienes ni viajar al extranjero... Aunque eso no es lo que más me preocupa. ¿Y vosotros qué tal?

- Bien. –replicó el matrimonio a coro y demasiado deprisa, como queriendo cambiar de tema.

- Entonces, ¿ya habéis llegado a un acuerdo respecto a la seguridad de Lily, no? –aventuró el animago ignorando el gesto de advertencia de James.

- ¡No pienso quedarme aquí encerrada! Así que, quitaros la idea de la cabeza... –saltó la pelirroja de pronto.

- Yo no he dicho que te estés todo el día aquí encerrada: fue Dumbledore. Y seguramente no te tomarías el tema de tu seguridad tan a la ligera si hubieras visto lo mismo que nosotros en la casa de los McKinnons...

- Lo habría hecho si no me hubieseis engañado para que me quedara.

- ¿Te das cuenta? –James se volvió hacia su amigo, señalando a la pelirroja–. Sólo quería ahorrarle un mal trago y mira cómo lo agradece.

- Lyls, no te preocupes, que si tantas ganas tienes de verlo, pídele a Suzette que te preste su pensadero –interrumpió Sirius.

- ¿Y por qué el de Suzette? .¿No podríais compartir vuestros recuerdos conmigo?

- No –la respuesta de los dos ex merodeadores fue de lo más tajante.

- Está bien... –Lily suspiró y se puso en pie–. Chicos, os quiero, pero... Me agobiáis. Me agobiáis mucho.

- ¿Adónde vas? –quiso saber James al ver que la pelirroja iba hacia la puerta.

- ¿Lo ves? Me agobias... –contestó la druida sin volverse.

Los dos amigos ya se estaban levantando para ir tras ella, cruzando miradas de solidaridad, cuando escucharon el grito procedente de la habitación de Edmund (bueno, técnicamente de Evy).

- Vale, yo veré qué le pasa a mi loca y tú averigua qué le pasa a la tuya –propuso James.

- ¿Podrás? –se burló Sirius con un tono que trataba de simular incredulidad.

El moreno de pelo revuelto fingió una carcajada de "qué humor tienes" antes de ir hacia la piscina tras su esposa. Por su parte, a medida que Sirius iba subiendo las escaleras más se daba cuenta de que no debió burlarse de su amigo.

Principalmente, porque James "sólo" tenía que vérselas con una druida irascible y embarazada. Por los sonidos que procedían de la habitación, él tendría que enfrentarse con dos Onzas dispuestos a usar sus garras en la menor ocasión...

- ¿Que tú me qué? –estaba diciendo Evy cuando Sirius abrió la puerta.

Durante unos segundos la joven ni siquiera notó su presencia, fue al observar el brillo de astucia en los ojos de Edmund, cuando se percató de que había alguien más en la habitación.

- ¿Sabes lo que pretende hacer? –Edmund aprovechó la distracción de la chica para tratar de poner al animago de su parte.

- No es asunto suyo –siseó la castaña.

- ¿Qué pretende hacer? –preguntó Sirius ignorando a la joven.

- En realidad, he debido empezar por otra cuestión: ¿sabes con quién se ha reunido esta mañana?

- Con Michael Murtagh –contestó el animago.

- Sí, esa era la idea –Evy le agarró del brazo y trató de echarlo a rastras de la habitación, pero el moreno simplemente la obligó a dar una especie de paso de baile, volteándola y dejándola inmovilizada contra él.

- Sí, iba a reunirse con él, pero al final ha terminado hablando con Ethan –el chispazo en los ojos grises confirmó la teoría de Edmund: ese mago tenía las mismas reservas que él respecto al padre biológico de la castaña.

- ¿Y de qué habéis hablado? –le preguntó Sirius a la Onza.

- De nada que te importe –gruñó Evy tratando en vano de soltarse.

- ¿De qué hablaron? –esta vez el joven dirigió su pregunta hacia Edmund.

- Por lo visto tiene problemas con su hija adoptiva y pretende que Evy se los solucione. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio le habría mandado a la mierda de una entusiasta patada, pero tanto Evy como su hermana Eirene aún no han sabido adoptar esa política con respecto a su padre.

- Eso no es tan así... –trató de protestar Evy.

- Sí lo es... Evy, te juro que por mucho que lea tu mente, no tengo ni puñetera idea de cómo meterte en la cabeza que ellos ya no son asunto tuyo...

- ¿Qué te ha prometido? –interrumpió Sirius.

- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó la Onza con tono confuso.

- Te conozco: no hubieras accedido a ayudarle sin obtener tú algo a cambio.

Antes de que Evy pudiera organizar la correspondiente defensa contra aquella acusación, Edmund la delató:

- Oh, por favor. No me digas que ha dicho que va a reconocerte –bufó el Onza–. Oh, sí... lo hizo –suspiró cuando obtuvo la respuesta directamente de su mente.

- No es por nada, pero... ¿Te fías de su palabra? Porque recuerdo que también dijo que estabas muerta, que yo estaba felizmente casado... Vamos, que no le veo yo una persona confiable precisamente.

Sirius tiene razón. Ethan sólo le es leal a una cosa: al Clan, y no hay nada que no esté dispuesto a hacer y/o sacrificar por él. Y eso me lo dijiste tú misma una vez... Sabes que no cumplirá su promesa.

Claro que Evy lo sabía: su parte más cínica no paraba de repetírselo. Pero, simplemente, no podía dejar pasar una oferta así, por muy remota que fuera la posibilidad de que Ethan cumpliera su palabra.

Además...

- No es para tanto: Inoé le ha pedido una reunión y él sólo quiere que le escolte –Evy hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto.

- Bien, si no es nada, seguro que cualquiera puede hacerle de guardaespaldas –la sugerencia de Sirius fue acogida por un entusiasta asentimiento de Edmund que hizo que la Onza se mosqueara.

Realmente, debió de dejar que esos dos se siguieran considerando rivales. Aliados eran un peligro, sobre todo si la alianza buscaba meterla en la misma burbuja de sobreprotección en la que ya casi habían logrado encerrar a Lily.

- Sí, cualquiera. Pero es que él quiere que lo haga yo y yo quiero hacerlo. Salgo dentro de dos horas, así que no tengo tiempo de discutir con vosotros –aquello debería de poner fin a la cuestión. Pues no...

- Estás loca –gruñó Edmund.

Sirius emitió un sonido menos inteligible cuya esencia venía a confirmar lo dicho por el Onza.

- ¿Dónde es la reunión? –Preguntó al fin el animago.

- En Nueva Orleáns.

- Me extraña que ellos hayan elegido voluntariamente ese escenario –opinó Edmund.

- Lo he elegido yo. Le he dejado claro que de otra forma no lo haré...

- Bueno, al menos jugaremos de locales –el Onza se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Jugaremos? Tú no vas a venir: no estás en condiciones –para demostrarlo, Evy señaló la bandeja de comida–. Ni siquiera puedes ir a buscar tu comida...

- Porque Escila no me deja...

- Y no te va a dejar hacerlo si yo se lo pido. A mí me hace más caso –señaló la ex Gryffindor.

Edmund entornó los ojos, como hacía la misma castaña cuando perdía la ventaja en una discusión y tenía que idear una nueva forma de recuperarla. La señal inequívoca de que la encontró fue una media sonrisa socarrona antes de volverse hacia Sirius.

- No puedo salir del país hasta dentro de una semana por el puñetero divorcio –contestó el animago interpretando correctamente la expresión del Onza–. ¿No puede ir Escila?

- Le preocupa que la bala contuviera algún tipo de veneno. No va a querer moverse de mi lado –contestó el Onza con fastidio.

Siguieron unos minutos de silencio en los que Evy casi se regodeó en su victoria. Al menos hasta que habló Sirius:

- La acompañaré.

- ¡No! .¿Y tu divorcio? –protestó Evy, que casi había olvidado que su ex estaba pegado a su espalda.

- Me importa mucho más tu seguridad –le susurró el animago agarrándola más fuerte.

- No necesito niñera. ¿Por qué no os entra en la cabeza?

- Igual podemos montar una cortina de humo para que Giselle no se entere que has salido del país... –Edmund empezó a sopesar las opciones, ignorando la última frase de Evy.

- ¡Que sé cuidarme solita! –insistió la castaña con tal vehemencia que logró liberarse de los brazos de Sirius.

- Será complicado: te aseguro que esa arpía no es tan estúpida como parece... Te contaré la historia otro día.

- Por curiosidad: .¿vais a tener en cuenta mi opinión sobre este tema? –quiso saber Evy.

- No –negaron tajantemente los dos hombres.

- Pues qué bien –bufó la Onza que, con expresión de fastidio, se sentó sobre su baúl cruzada de brazos.

- Alguien podría hacerse pasar por ti, aunque creo que hay escasez de multijugos –Edmund esperó a que el mago confirmara sus temores. O mejor, dicho, que los disipara.

- Sí, los ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir –Sirius omitió que la Orden tenía una pequeña reserva, pero con Lily y Alice embarazadas y siendo objetivo de Voldemort, no le parecía ético reclamarlas.

Por su parte, Evy rodó los ojos con impaciencia. Realmente la fastidiaba mucho que se empeñaran en asignarle un canguro, aunque Sirius tuviera un aspecto considerablemente más atractivo que el de cualquier marsupial... Cosa que tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

En cualquier caso, ella no estaba nada conforme con aquella idea de necesitar un escolta cuando ella misma iba a ser escolta. Y como no estaba conforme no iba a colaborar lo más mínimo en ese asunto, y eso que tenía soluciones ingeniosas...

Como por ejemplo, el que Jesse fuera un metamorfomago simplificaría mucho el problema, pero no iba a ser Evy quien se lo dijera...

- Con que Jesse es metamorfomago... Gracias por tu ayuda, Evy –la voz divertida de Edmund la sacó de sus pensamientos. Maldición, ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?

- Sí, lo es. No sé cómo se me pudo olvidar... ¿Pero por qué le das las gracias a...? –Los ojos grises de Sirius desfilaron por las caras de los dos Onzas–. Lees la mente –concluyó, recordando que lo había comentado antes.

- Sí, pero esa no es la cuestión... ¿Giselle sabe que Jesse es metamorfomago?

- No estoy seguro... Podría ser un problema si lo supiera –reconoció Sirius.

- ¿No te lanzó un hechizo rastreador o una promesa inquebrantable antes de firmar el acuerdo de divorcio? –se extrañó Evy.

- Una suerte por nuestra parte, ¿no crees? –Edmund le guiñó el ojo con malicia–. Ahora, sólo queda asegurarnos de que Giselle no sabe lo de Jesse...

- No, no lo sabe –contestó el propio aludido entrando en la habitación con cierta timidez, procedente de saber que habían estado hablando de él. Luego sacudió la cabeza y recordó porqué había subido allí–. Evy, baja a la piscina...

- ¿Por qué? –la réplica de la joven fue bastante brusca. ¡Pero empezaba a estar más que harta de que todos los hombres de su alrededor se empeñaran en darle órdenes!

Pero en esos momentos, Jesse no tenía tiempo de andarse con delicadezas. Por esa razón, omitiendo todos sus instintos de supervivencia que le indicaban que no debía molestar a una Onza irritada, agarró del brazo a Evy y la arrastró hacia la puerta mientras la ponía al tanto de la situación:

- Lily y James han empezado a discutir –Jesse fue interrumpido por unos bufidos de aburrimiento–. Sí, lo sé, como siempre. La diferencia es que Lily ha tirado a James a la piscina...

- Espera, no me digas que aún no se ha desactivado la maldición esa del hielito decapitante que lanzó Voldemort –cortó Sirius, que les seguía y hasta ese momento su expresión había sido divertida.

Sin embargo, al oír el motivo de la impaciencia del metamorfomago, optó por bajar de la forma más rápida posible: saltando desde el primer piso y correr a auxiliar a la pareja.

- Exhibicionista –siseó Evy, antes de soltarse de Jesse y hacer lo propio.

- Pues, efectivamente, no la han retirado. –prosiguió Jesse, molesto porque le hubieran dejado tirado en plena escalera–. Cuando Lily se ha dado cuenta, en vez de quedarse en tierra a ayudar, (cosa que no habría venido mal teniendo en cuenta que tenía cierta experiencia en el tema), se ha lanzado al agua a rescatarle... Y la verdad es que sería curioso que, después de blindar la casa contra una visita personal del Moscorrofio Tenebroso, resultaran herido por un hechizo residual...

De nuevo fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por una risa suave a su espalda. Al girarse comprobó que Edmund había desobedecido las directrices de Escila y se encontraba fuera de la cama...

- ¿No se enfadará Escila contigo? –preguntó el metamorfomago, realizando un visible esfuerzo para mirarle a la cara y no al cuerpo.

- Sé manejarla –el Onza se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

Fue eso lo que hizo bajar a Jesse de su nube. No el encogimiento de hombros (eso más bien provocó el efecto contrario) sino la seguridad de que podría manejar a alguien tan impredecible como Escila... ¿Estaría con ella?

Sí era así, lo peor de todo es que apenas podía sentirse celoso, En fin, aquella pobre chica había sobrevivido a un infierno, si alguien se merecía ser feliz, sin duda alguna era ella...

Procurando no olvidar eso, el ex Gryffindor se ofreció a ayudarlo a bajar las escaleras... Una decisión que, por cierto hizo tambalear todas sus buenas intenciones.

No es que fuera la primera vez que se tocaban, pero el hecho de estar rodeando su cintura con el brazo a la vez que Edmund le estrechaba por los hombros... Era una posición bastante íntima, cosa que no desagradaba a Jesse en absoluto.

Por desgracia, llegaron demasiado pronto hasta la piscina, el lugar donde se desarrollaba la acción. O, mejor dicho, donde se había desarrollado la acción, ya que cuando llegaron ya estaba todo resuelto gracias a Dumbledore.

El Director de Hogwarts se había pasado a comprobar si sus ex alumnos favoritos le invitaban a merendar y se había encontrado con tan peliaguda situación.

- ¿Lo veis? .¿Veis como me da igual estar encerrada en casa? –situación a la que Lily no tardó en tratar de sacar partido–. Casi me ahogo aquí mismo...

- No tenías que haberte lanzado a rescatarle –señaló Escila con un tono que venía a decir que lo mejor para la humanidad sería arrojar a todos los machos de la especie dentro de esa piscina.

- Más bien, no tenías que haberle empujado allí –matizó Joy.

- El caso es que por mucho que me protejáis, da lo mismo: me puede pasar de todo en mi propia casa. A las pruebas me remito –Lily señaló la piscina que Dumbledore estaba desencantando, segura de haber logrado al fin romper la burbujita.

- Eso es verdad... –James observó unos segundos a Sirius con expresión interrogante. Una vez que el otro moreno asintió, volteó hacia su esposa–. Pensaremos otra cosa...

- Fue una suerte que estuviera por aquí, profesor. Sobre todo, porque había muy poca gente dispuesta a ayudar... –Joy le dedicó a Kevin una mirada asesina... que de ninguna manera podía afectar al fantasma de un niño.

- El chaval tiene razón –cortó Will–. Pasaste de no... de él, por un vampiro. Tene... Tiene motivos para enfadarse.

- Y otros tampoco habrían servido de mucho: si mal no recuerdo, la última vez Sirius estuvo bajo el agua jugando con los encantamientos burbuja –Evy, molesta como estaba, no desperdició la oportunidad de atacar a su ex.

El ex merodeador volteó lentamente hacia ella con una ceja alzada. Luego se dirigió con calma a la silla en la que se había sentado.

- Cosa que, si mal no recuerdo evitó que tu malgastaras una de tus preciosas vidas ahogándote –señaló Sirius, posando ambas manos en los apoyabrazos de tal forma que quedó situado entre las piernas de la chica con las caras peligrosamente cerca.

- Cosa que, si mal no recuerdo, no habrías logrado si yo no hubiera recuperado tu varita –al notarlo, Evy trató de retroceder columpiando la silla, pero él hizo presión hacia abajo, obligando a las patas a permanecer en el suelo.

A la Onza sólo le quedaba una opción para poner distancia: deslizarse hacia arriba por el respaldo. Pero no resultó una solución demasiado buena, ya que sólo consiguió que sus rostros quedaran aún más cerca...

La evidente incomodidad de la chica hizo sonreír a Sirius, aunque decidió darle cancha retrocediendo él mismo unos centímetros. Después de todo, se irían juntos a Nueva Orleáns y, aunque allí jugara de visitante, contaría con la ventaja de no tener a sus amigos de público.

Volvió la cabeza para confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas: sus amigos los observaban con curiosidad.

- Bueno, ya vale –excepto Joy, que decidió demostrar que aún no perdonaba a Sirius y lo apartó de Evy de un empujón.

La Onza pareció recordar en ese momento cómo se respiraba, se levantó y fue para la casa. Ya estaba en el porche cuando habló Edmund:

- Tenemos una discusión pendiente –le recordó.

- ¿Qué discusión? –quiso saber Escila, que se había aproximado a él en cuanto le vio fuera de la cama.

- En la que me dejasteis claro que no tenía que opinar –señaló Evy–. Estaré haciendo la maleta...

- ¿Se larga? –preguntó James.

- Nos largamos –matizó Sirius–. Me temo que os privaré del placer de acogerme en vuestra casa durante unos días...

- ¿Y eso? –se interesó Lily mientras Joy fruncía la frente.

En pocas palabras, Sirius les puso al tanto de la situación, a la vez que Edmund le pedía permiso a James para usar el teléfono. Por su parte, cuando Escila comprendió de qué iba la cosa, ascendió disimuladamente las escaleras.

- ¿Y vas a ir a Nueva Orleáns? –pareció que Will no pudo evitar preguntar eso. Ni el tono de desprecio.

- La verdad, mi madre me habló tan mal de ese lugar que siempre he tenido cierta curiosidad por conocerlo...

- Y con Evy haciendo de guía, te gustara aún más –James le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad, que se truncó al contemplar la expresión de su esposa–. No empieces, Lily, no hay nada entre ella y yo...

- No iba a decir eso –sin embargo, la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, odiando resultar tan predecible–. ¿Sabéis qué? Me apunto...

- No –negaron todos a la vez.

- ¿Es que sólo sabéis contestarme eso? –se picó la joven–. ¿Qué hay de malo? Estaré a un océano de distancia de Voldemort, en una ciudad que cualquier mago que se precie de serlo rehusaría a pisar... Es perfecto.

- Pero estará Inoé –objetó Joy.

- No vas a comparar –descartó Lily.

- En cuanto a magia oscura, no, pero ella tiene otros talentos... –la morena alzó una ceja y observó atentamente a Edmund, que entraba en la habitación con un papel en la mano que rápidamente le tendió a Sirius.

- El número de reserva. He usado uno de mis alias –agregó al notar que el mago miraba el nombre que aparecía en el billete–. He pensado que aunque en el contrato ese no especifica que no puedas salir del país por medios mágicos, no estaría mal ponérselo un poco más difícil. Y la foto del pasaporte seguro que cuela...

- ¿De verdad que lográis entrar ilegalmente en algún lado con estos nombres? ¿Harriman Nelson? ¿No protagonizaba esa serie... "Viaje al fondo del mar"? –preguntó Lily.

- Me gusta usar ese tipo de alias –asintió Edmund–. Aunque no lo creas, la mayoría de la gente no los pilla. A mi hermana le gustan los nombres de personajes interpretados por Audrey Hepburn, a Escila los monstruos mitológicos y a Evy...

- Las comidas –bufaron los demás.

- Vimos sus pasaportes –aclaró Jesse.

- Tendréis que dejarle el de Ellen Dale, su reserva la hice con ese alias –agregó el Onza.

- Puede que tengas que hacer una reserva más: Lily quiere ir. Cree que Inoé será menos peligrosa que Voldemort –canturreó Joy.

- Para ella no. Eres una de sus rivales directas, no creo que desperdiciara la oportunidad de quitarte de en medio...

Lily dejó escapar un bufido de desprecio. Para ella, que había escapado tres veces del Señor Tenebroso, una gatita con ínfulas de psicópata no representaba una amenaza.

- Lily, no te confíes: que Voldemort sea uno de los peores monstruos que andan sueltos por ahí, no implica que los demás monstruos no sean peligrosos –le advirtió Dumbledore que hasta ese segundo se mantuvo al margen–. ¿Tienes ya pensado lo de la boda de Isis?

- Bueno, igual no se celebra –metió la pata Peter.

- ¡Peter! –le riñeron los demás.

- Sabía que se chivaría –Joy chasqueó su lengua con reprobación.

- Pero si no he dicho nada... él sólo sabe que puede que no se celebre la boda, pero no sabe que la razón es porque Bífidus se ha acostado con Giselle –se defendió el joven con tono apenado.

- ¿En serio? Suena interesante, así que ya me estáis poniendo al tanto... Si no os importa –Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada vacilante a Sirius, como si temiera que el joven no quisiera contárselo.

Pero el animago sonrió con resignación y se dispuso a relatarle los detalles de su divorcio. ¿Quién sabía? Igual él sí que podía darles un consejo sobre qué hacer respecto a Isis.

&·&·&

Para cuando Escila llegó a la habitación de Evy, ella ya había "hecho la maleta". Es decir, si uno cree que hacer la maleta consiste en lanzar toda la ropa, así como zapatos, complementos y productos varios de aseo dentro de la susodicha y luego tratar de cerrarla por el clásico método de sentarse encima de ella a la par que corres las cremalleras...

El que la castaña ni recordara que siendo bruja podría resolver ese inconveniente a golpe de varita le indicó a Escila lo furiosa que estaba. De hecho, la morena estuvo a punto de ofrecer la varita pero pensó que sería mejor para su amiga (y para todos) poder descargar parte de su frustración con un objeto inanimado.

- Ten cuidado –susurró la morena con suavidad.

- ¿Con quién? .¿Con Sirius? –Evy alzó la cabeza a tal velocidad que fue sorprendente que el cuello no le produjera un chasquido–. Está muy seguro de sí mismo. Se cree que con divorciarse y acompañarme a Nueva Orleáns, todo se arregla. ¡Pues no, joder, no es tan fácil! El muy gilipollas, está acostumbradísimo a que todas caigan en sus redes... Tú mira qué excusa más absurda se busca para acompañarme: que necesito protección.

"Y encima, Edmund lo apoya.¡Claro que necesitaré que me protejan si él viene conmigo! Él mismo dice que cuando ese chucho insensible está cerca se me va a la mierda el instinto de supervivencia. ¡Otro gilipollas!

Contra su propia voluntad, la Onza tuvo que hacer una pausa: una cremallera se había enganchado con una camiseta y, al intentar arreglarlo, se había pellizcado uno de los dedos.

- Pues se va a enterar –susurró mientras se lamía la zona herida–. En el avión no le haré ni caso y, en cuanto aterricemos, avisaré a Caimán para que le lleve a dar un paseo por los pantanos... sin varita. Eso le enseñará.

El haber tomado esa resolución pareció mejorar las habilidades de Evy en cuanto a la realización de equipajes, ya que al fin logró correr la cremallera cerrando la maleta.

Por su parte, Escila la contempló unos segundos hasta que estuvo segura de que no iba a continuar hablando. Sólo entonces dijo:

- Me refería a que tuvieras cuidado con Inoé. No sabes de lo que es capaz...

La castaña volteó hacia ella, dispuesta a recordarle que tenía una cicatriz en su espalda que demostraba que sí que sabía de lo que era capaz, pero al mirar a Escila cara a cara, la réplica murió en sus labios...

Así, como de repente, le vinieron a la cabeza todas las cábalas que había escuchado en su vida sobre el origen de Escila y su relación con Inoé: había quien decía que la rubia japonesa era amante de Richard Rufford y que en alguna ocasión le había ayudado a meter en vereda a su esposa.

La única verdad fue que cuando Inoé trató de matar a su sobrina Erin, ni la niña, ni Eirene, ni Evy lo habrían contado de no ser por Escila. Sí, Evy tenía esa horrible cicatriz en la espalda y Eirene también salió perjudicada, pero la niña resultó ilesa y a Inoé la broma le costó un ojo de la cara.

En ese momento, Evy se dio cuenta de que Edmund tenía ese recuerdo muy fresco en la mente cuando le dijo que no podía ir sola a escoltar a Ethan. Lo malo era que ahora ella estaba preocupada por Sirius: después de todo, él sólo tenía una vida.

Lo de mandarle con el dueño de Caimán (al que cariñosamente conocían por el nombre de la tienda) tal vez no fuera tan mala idea: de esa forma estaría entretenido. Y, lo más importante, lo bastante distraído como para que ella pudiera darle esquinazo y mantenerlo alejado de Inoé.

Aunque, al bajar las escaleras pensó que a lo mejor ni siquiera tendrían que llegar a tanto: obviamente el animago no estaba listo para irse.

- ¿Y tu maleta?–preguntó la chica sin poder ocultar el matiz de esperanza en su voz.

- No me hace falta –Sirius la miró de arriba abajo antes de responder.

- Pero necesitarás ropa...

- Si tú lo dices –el animago se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto de su vestimenta dependiera únicamente de Evy.

- Vaya, veo que la sutileza ha muerto –la Onza rodó los ojos y le tendió la mano a Edmund para que le diera sus billetes–. Eh, ¿por qué le has dado a él el de ventanilla y a mí el de pasillo?

- Pensé que lo preferiríais así –el Onza se encogió de hombros. Aunque si Evy hubiese leído su mente, habría sabido que su "prometido" no consideraba prudente dejar a semejante bombón al alcance de las azafatas.

- Tranquila, te lo cambio... –suspiró Sirius con un tono irritantemente paciente.

- Yo creo que no deberíais cambiarlo. Yo preferiría estar en pasillo... –lo que Lily no agregó fue la razón de porqué ella preferiría pasillo: de esa forma, tendría a la azafata a mano en caso de que tuviera que sacarle los ojos.

Pero Evy ya había encontrado una razón "mejor" para no cambiarlo.

- Ya no quiero cambiarlo: menos cuando lo dices con ese tono de "te concedo tus irracionales caprichos porque soy más maduro que tú y no tengo ganas de discutir".

- ¿Vas a estar así todo el viaje? Porque si es así, a lo mejor vamos los dos en ventanilla... y en lados opuestos del avión.

- Hacednos un favor –intervino James–, cuando lleguéis, buscad una chimenea con red Flu y dejaos ver los dos por allí, así sabremos que ambos llegasteis sanos y salvos.

- Sí, porque tal y como están hablando, no me extrañaría que alguno terminara siendo lanzado del avión sin paracaídas –opinó Will con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Escila rodó los ojos ante esa estupidez. Estaba claro que los dos bajarían ilesos del avión ya que Sirius (y eso tenía que concedérselo pese a la baja opinión que tenía de los hombres en general) no le provocaría el menor daño físico a Evy por mucho que ella le buscara las vueltas.

En cuanto a la Onza, ella jamás sería tan estúpida como para cometer un homicidio con todo el pasaje de testigo.

No, el verdadero peligro, sobre todo para el mago, aparecería apenas aterrizaran. Escila tenía un recuerdo bastante vívido de su estancia en ese lugar: del calor, de la gente tan extraña, de la comida... Y de las actividades de ocio.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, ya que implicaba reconocer que algún miembro del sexo opuesto le caía bien, Escila se había encariñado con los chicos del grupo, por eso no quería que les hicieran daño...

Y por eso también decidió advertir a Sirius de lo que podía encontrarse.

Tras asegurarse de que Evy estaba ocupada discutiendo con Edmund mientras caminaba hacia la puerta se acercó al elegante animago y le puso una mano en el brazo.

- ¡Cuidado! –el moreno observó con desconcierto que Escila le estaba tocando... voluntariamente y sin descuartizarle ni nada–. En cuanto lleguéis, Evy intentará mandarte a cazar caimanes.

- ¿Es literal, verdad? –se aseguró el joven.

Cuando Escila se lo confirmó, Sirius soltó una carcajada. Aún entre risas, le dio las gracias y salió en pos de Evy, no sin antes despedirse de James y Lily.

En realidad, él ya había asumido que en Nueva Orleáns jugaría de visitante y que seguramente los locales tratarían de hacerle pasar un mal trago, así que el aviso no era una sorpresa.

Claro que si ganaba ese partido, el premio compensaría todo el esfuerzo.

&·&·&

- ¿Están ya los resultados? –Isis se paseaba impacientemente por el baño de Jack.

- Aún no, tarda unos minutos... –contestó la licántropo–. ¿Y qué vas a hacer si da positivo?

La oriental le dedicó una mirada patibularia, indicando que no quería ni plantearse esa posibilidad, y siguió dando vueltas.

- ¿Y seguro que no sería de Bífidus? –insistió Jack tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que le encantaba esa idea.

Isis volvió a mirarla, pero esa vez, en sus ojos había un amago de pánico.

- Vale, vale... No digo ya más nada –durante unos segundos, pareció que Jack realmente iba a callarse–. ¿Entonces es de David fijo?

- Sí, Jack, sería de David. Lo sé por las fechas...–confirmó la oriental con tono seco, haciendo hincapié en el verbo en condicional.

- ¿Y te casarás con Bifidus estando embarazada de otro hombre? –Jack optó por interpretar el hosco silencio de la oriental como una afirmación–. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

- ¿Por qué?. ¿Es que hay alguna cláusula del contrato prenupcial que me lo impida?. ¡Y deja de hablar en presente! Eso del embarazo es una hipótesis: puede que me sienta mal por la resaca –se irritó Isis.

- No es una hipótesis –la corrigió Jack–. Es positivo. ¡Estás embarazada!

Lo siguiente que se oyó por la casa de Remus fue un grito de pánico y el ruido de una oriental al chocar contra el suelo desmayada.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

––––––

Bueno, sorpresa, sorpresa... O no. Porque con lo hábil que soy para enredar las cosas igual esperabais alguna salida de este tipo.

Resumiendo un poco: por lo visto, Isis tiene sobradas razones para no casarse con Bífidus como estar embarazada de otro hombre y que tu futuro marido te ponga los cuernos antes de la boda... Aunque ella ignora ese detalle.

Por otro lado, Lily ha demostrado que por mucho que la encierren en su casa, los peligros mortales van a ella como las niñas enamoradas y enloquecidas a Brad Pitt. Está claro que Harry lo heredó de ella y no de James...

Y para finalizar, es muy probable que Evy y Sirius terminen lanzándose el uno al otro las bolsas de cacahuetes a la cabeza durante el vuelo. Y que sólo sean las bolsas de cacahuetes.

En cuanto a aclaraciones raras del capi, sólo hay una: Lily menciona una serie llamada "Viaje al fondo del mar" y a su protagonista Harriman Nelson (el alias de Edmund). La serie iba de submarinos y es de 1965. No es que la haya visto, es sólo que buscaba un alias normal y me encontré con eso.

Y poco más, os re quiero mucho, mucho. Actualizaré de nuevo lo antes posible y con esto... ¡Me voy de vacaciones, niños y niñas!

Ah, bueno, una última cosa antes de agarrar el bikini y la crema solar: para el próximo capi hay boda. Así que ya os podéis ir buscando algo elegante a la par que desenfadado que poneros.

Ahora sí que sí... ¡Hasta después de mis vacas!

Besos de helados, granizados y demás amenizados con "Vacaciones de verano" de Fórmula V.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	21. Ni de blanco, ni desnudas P1

Hola, hola, mis niñas.

¿Verdad que el otoño es bonito? Y pensar que la última vez que actualicé aún era verano y tenía todas mis vacaciones por delante... No, no voy a armar un dramón. Soy fuerte.

Es en serio, no voy a armarlo.

No es como si me fuera a servir de algo... Para conseguir más vacaciones, creo que no.

En fin, vayamos al grano que bastante habéis esperado ya. Mira que un poco más y actualizó para mi cumple...

En cuanto a los RRs, hay una novedad: resulta que FFN ha limitado el número de caracteres por RR a diez mil, por lo que no puedo contestar a vuestros RRs a través de otro RR. Así que lo que he hecho ha sido contestarlos en una entrada abierta de mi LJ cuyo link aquí os adjunto (tendréis que quitar todos los espacios): http : / / carla-gray . livejournal . com /7301 . html

En fin, nada más por ahora.

¡Disfrutad el capi!

**Prácticamente arte 21.**

**Ni de blanco, ni desnudas. Parte 1.**

_Nueva Orleáns._

_Junio de 1980._

- Eso no me parece bien –canturreó la voz de Eugénie LeCler.

Sin renunciar a lo que estaba haciendo, Evy la miró por encima del hombro y alzó una ceja, instándola a explicarle porqué no le parecía bien que registrara el equipaje de Sirius.

- Es un chico muy majo –oh, claro, ni siquiera esa cascarrabias decapitadora de presuntos demonios se había resistido a su ex. En ocasiones se preguntaba si habría alguna Onza capaz de resistirse a los encantos de los Black en general y de Sirius en particular–. Confía en ti. No me parece bien que abuses de esa confianza registrando su equipaje.

- Vale.

- ¿Vale? –repitió Eugénie, sorprendida por la facilidad de la concesión.

- Sí, vale. Ya has dado tu opinión: ahora lárgate –sin volverse, Evy siguió a lo suyo.

- Y ya que estamos, me parece muy mal la jugarreta que intentaste hacerle con Caimán –prosiguió su ex mentora, sin hacer caso de la cortante respuesta de la castaña.

De todas maneras, no entendía de qué se quejaba. ¡Hasta ese gruñón de Caimán que sólo quería a las serpientes y después de muertas estaba como loco con él! De hecho, se habían ido juntos de caza.

Bueno, de caza... y tampoco se sorprendería demasiado que lo adoptara o que directamente, le pidiera que le llamara "papa".

- Personalmente creo, que te está bien empleado que se lleven tan bien. Me preocupas: vas a terminar sola y amargada.

- ¿Como tú? –gruñó Evy, muy consciente del golpe bajo que acababa de dar.

Eugénie apretó los labios con furia y se fue siseando en cajun sobre niñas desagradecidas que no saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden.

Evy apretó los labios, tentada de contestar, pero decidió que ya había dado una certera y brutal puñalada y que no merecía la pena seguir. Aunque lo estaba deseando, pero últimamente se le daba muy bien refrenar sus deseos...

De todas formas, ella no tenía del todo la culpa de que lo que acababa de encontrar entre las cosas de Sirius la hubiese enfadado; y saber que no lo hubiera encontrado de no haber estado hurgando donde no debía sólo la calentó más.

Alzó en su mano el llavero con forma de avión en miniatura antes de lanzarlo por encima de sus hombros hacia la cama. Realmente, lo que menos necesitaba era ese recordatorio de aquel desastroso viaje.

La verdad es que la culpa había sido enteramente suya. Para empezar, porque no siguió el sabio consejo de Lily y Edmund de cederle el asiento de ventanilla a Sirius. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber ella que una de las azafatas era una ex de su ex?

Pero es que no era la típica ex de Sirius, estilo Giselle. No, la chica en cuestión era condenadamente parecida a Evy, excepto porque era más alta que ella y que sus ojos eran de color más verde. Al menos, su pelo era más oscuro por lo que se demostraba que Sirius no mentía en lo de que las rubias ya no le atraían.

Aparte de eso, Sirius estaba emocionadísimo por eso de que era su "primer viaje en avión". Y claro, su ex (Evy no se había molestado en asimilar el nombre) no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de ofrecerle una visita guiada por todo el avión.

Sin embargo no fue la única: a su otra compañera de vuelo no pareció darle la gana renunciar a semejante bombón, sobre todo, porque la curiosidad infantil le hacía verse demoledoramente atractivo, así que se pegó a ellos como una lapa.

La perspectiva de que terminaran montando un trío en los lavabos del avión (o cuarteto, si alguno de los pilotos era chica) fue demasiado para la mente de Evy. Por eso llamó al único auxiliar de vuelo que no estaba pendiente de Sirius y le pidió unos cuantos botellines de Vodka.

- Mira lo que tengo –anunció Sirius cuando regresó a su asiento de pasillo.

Al igual que Evy, él también traía unas miniaturas: un ramillete de llaveros en forma de avioncitos con el logotipo de la compañía aérea. (Sí, era uno de ellos el que había disparado las iras de Evy mientras registraba la habitación.)

A ninguno de los dos le gustaron demasiado las miniaturas del otro. Pero como Sirius no se había inflado a vodka, pudo expresar antes su descontento:

- ¿Cuántas has bebido?

Evy se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que el "azafato" era con diferencia el miembro más eficaz de esa tripulación: apenas se vaciaba una de las mini-botellas, bastaba con que la castaña la alzara sobre su cabeza para que se la cambiara por una nueva. ¿Cómo iba a llevar la cuenta así?

Antes de que la castaña pudiera poner en palabras por qué le resultaba imposible responder a esa pregunta, las azafatas reducidas al rango de guías turísticas (o ascendidas inmerecidamente, según cierta Onza) volvieron a la carga.

- Siri, cari, aún no has visto todo el avión. Aunque falta poco para que aterricemos, puedes darle un vistazo al baño. Ahí se pueden practicar actividades muy... lúdicas e interesantes.

No hacía falta una imaginación desbordante para entender de qué iban esas actividades. Y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: Evy apuró de un trago el resto de la botella y la alzó con entusiasmo por encima de su asiento al tiempo que suplicaba que su "azafato" no hubiese perdido sus facultades o tendría que dejarse inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué a mí no me ofrecen esos servicios? –protestó indignado el pasajero que viajaba en el asiento de delante.

- ¿Otra de vodka? –preguntó el miembro de la tripulación favorito de Evy.

- A no ser que tengas algo más fuerte –la botellita que la Onza tendía hacia el joven fue interceptada por Sirius.

- Sí que lo tienes: un café bien cargadito –pidió el animago después de declinar de forma amable aunque tajante la oferta de sus ex guías.

- En realidad, no iba a servirle nada: vamos a iniciar la maniobra de aterrizaje por lo que deben recoger las bandejas y ocupar sus asientos. Y eso también va por la tripulación –lanzó una mirada de advertencia a sus compañeras que ellas ignoraron.

Sólo que, en su defensa, esta vez no fue por acosar a Sirius, sino por rechazar las insinuaciones del pasajero protestón, que se había revelado como un baboso dispuesto a ocupar el lugar del mago.

- Perdonen –intentó interrumpir una pasajera–, pero mi hijo no se encuentra bien. Creo que va a vomitar...

- ¡Tonterías! –saltó la azafata ex de Sirius. Como estaba irritada por la actitud del antes mentado y del pasajero baboso decidió descargarse con el niño y su progenitora–. El niño está perfectamente...

Lo cierto, es que no hacía falta ser médico para saber que el niño no estaba bien ya que su tez tenía un tono pálido-verdoso. Pero la prueba definitiva de que se encontraba mal fue cuando le vomitó encima a la azafata.

En otras circunstancias, Evy hubiera disfrutado al ver a una rival terminar tan humillada, pero pasaban dos cosas: La primera era que ella no debería de considerar a esa chica su rival porque Sirius ya no le importaba.

La segunda era que, como ya se sabía, Evy no soportaba el olor a vómito... o al menos, no lo soportaba sin ponerse a vomitar ella misma. En cuanto sintió que iban a empezar las náuseas, la Onza ejecutó un salto sólo apto para seres con agilidad felina que la llevó al pasillo central desde donde pudo correr al lavabo.

- Ya voy yo –Sirius frenó en seco al azafato, que iba detrás de la castaña.

Vale, sí, puede que el chico sólo fuera para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Incluso puede que fuera parte de su trabajo, pero a él no le apetecía nada que estuviera solo con Evy en un espacio tan pequeño... y menos después de saber para qué utilizaban ese espacio tan pequeño.

Y ahí fue donde Evy se cabreó (más) con él: no contento con haberla dejado tirada todo el vuelo y presumir de sus conquistas ante ella, también tuvo que terminar de humillarla entrando al baño y preocupándose por ella.

De vuelta en la habitación, Evy chasqueó la lengua porque cuando le contó esa historia a Eugénie, ella en vez de mostrar un poco de solidaridad empezó a desvariar con que ese chico la amaba locamente y que no entendía por qué no se liaba con él de una vez.

- Fue muy romántico cuando te trajo a casa en brazos...

Oh, sí. Sirius no creyó que ella estuviese en condiciones de andar por sí misma, todo porque la combinación vodka-vómitos-aterrizaje resultó fatal para su equilibrio y se trastabilló un poco en el finger al bajar del avión, así que se empeñó en cargarla en brazos por todo el aeropuerto hasta la parada de taxis y luego del susodicho vehículo hasta su casa.

Claro, cuando Eugénie abrió la puerta y se encontró con el show, pensó que Evy se había vuelto loca y, desoyendo sus sabios consejos, se había casado con Edmund.

No es que ella tuviera nada en contra de Edmund, ni siquiera le conocía como se puede deducir, pero no aprobaba la forma en la que se hacían los matrimonios en el Clan, por interés y no sexual precisamente, y le repateaba que esa costumbre pareciera haberse transmitido a los Worstblood.

El caso es que el único dato descriptivo que conocía de Edmund era su celebrado trasero, así que cuando vio a Sirius... le llevó un rato convencerse de que no era Edmund.

Y mucho más entender que él y Evy no estaban casados, puesto que él la cargaba en brazos y encima llevaba el anillo de casado.

Sirius explicó que Evy se había sentido mal y que llevaba el anillo porque tuvo que ponérselo para solicitar el divorcio y no había podido quitárselo hasta ese momento.

Esa explicación no satisfizo a Evy para nada. Mucho menos cuando Eugénie hizo constar que si estaba tan cómodo con el anillo, era mala señal.

- Me huele a reconciliación –completó la Onza renegada.

- Pues que Dios le conserve la vista porque lo que es el olfato –bufó Sirius antes de salir corriendo detrás de Evy.

Tal vez pensaba que si lograba hablar con ella la convencería de compartir habitación o al menos ala de la mansión.

Pues se equivocó de medio a medio, ya que la habitación en la que se instaló, la misma que Evy estaba registrando en esos momentos, estaba en el otro lado de la casa.

Y, para colmo del recochineo, lo siguiente que encontró Evy al registrar debajo de la cama fue la caja del anillo en cuestión.

- No me lo puedo creer –gruñó la Onza mientras la abría con brusquedad.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocada: no era sólo el anillo de bodas de Sirius, sino que estaba también el de Giselle.

Bueno, no exactamente el de Giselle, la alianza que reposaba en aquella caja, parecía más brillante, más lustrosa, más... viva que la de la castaña clara. De hecho, el rubí que llevaba engarzado pareció palpitar, como si de un corazón se tratara, cuando Evy acercó la mano.

Fascinada, la Onza lo tomó de la caja y se acercó a una ventana para poder observarlo a la luz. Lo hizo girar bajo los rayos del sol entre dos de sus dedos y... ¡Volvió a latir!

Pero observarlo no parecía bastante, así que, lanzó una cautelosa mirada a la puerta antes de deslizar el anillo en su dedo corazón.

Durante unos segundos, la sortija quedo suelta en el dedo, como si fuera demasiado ancha para ellos. Pero fue una impresión que apenas duró, ya que enseguida hizo honor a la frase "quedar como anillo al dedo".

Y volvió a palpitar.

Y otra vez...

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que la piedra había ajustado sus "latidos" al ritmo cardíaco de la castaña.

Evy se podría haber quedado todo el día sentada debajo de la ventana con la vista fija en la sortija. Calibrando sus peculiaridades, sus rarezas...

- ¡Evy, ya han llegado tus invitadas! –pero Eugénie se había propuesto irritarla de lo lindo.

"¿Invitadas?" pensó la Onza, desconcertada y absorta en la sortija. Ah, se refería a los refuerzos que había solicitado: las dos únicas personas de entre los Worstblood a las que Sirius no podría encandilar.

La primera, Eirene, porque sólo se sentía atraída por hombres con los que compartía parte de su genotipo. Y la segunda, Erin, porque sólo estaba interesada en cosas que pudiera llevarse a la boca, preferiblemente arena y su propia colita de jaguar.

- ¡Ya bajo! –respondió poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hasta donde dejó la caja con la otra alianza, con la idea de dejarlas juntas de nuevo y que Sirius jamás descubriera que había llegado a probársela.

Sin embargo, la sortija parecía estar tan cómoda en su dedo que no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo fácilmente. Evy se lamió el dedo, con la esperanza de que eso la liberara de la joya.

- ¡Evy! –la llamó levemente irritada su medio hermana desde el piso de abajo.

- ¡Ya voy! –la castaña corrió al lavabo y puso el dedo bajo el grifo mientras rebuscaba una crema entre los enseres de Sirius.

Pero lo único que encontró fue pasta de dientes y espuma de afeitar... ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Quieres dejar de revisar las cosas de tu ex? –genial, Eirene estaba llamando a la puerta y entrando sin esperar respuesta.

Si la sorprendía con el anillo se creería algo que no era, como que aún sentía algo por Sirius. Pese a que su medio hermana no tenía nada que reprocharle en cuanto a recaídas con ex, Eirene parecía haber tomado como su cruzada personal que Evy no cometiera errores similares a los suyos.

Por favor, suplicó la ex Gryffindor, sal de mi dedo… O al menos, no dejes que ella te vea...

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada –según su hermana entró, Evy escondió sus manos tras la espalda y mostró una sonrisa de inocencia.

- ¿Y por qué escondes las manos? ¿Has encontrado algo chulo? Si es así no deberías de escondérselo a tu hermana mayor. ¿Verdad que no, cariño? –preguntó la rubia a su hija en ese tono más cantarín que siempre se reserva a los niños.

Erin expresó su acuerdo con su madre, o al menos eso interpretó Eirene, mordiendo entusiasmadamente la cabeza de su Pluto de peluche.

- Las manos, Evy –con el mismo pánico impotente con el que Lily fue obligada a subir por primera vez en una escoba, la Onza castaña tendió sus dos manos a su hermana y cerró los ojos–. Pero si aquí no hay nada.

Cautelosamente, Evy abrió un ojo para asombrarse al comprobar que el anillo no estaba en su dedo. Bueno, sí que estaba, puesto que lo sentía, pero se había hecho invisible, impidiendo que su hermana lo viera... Tal y como ella le suplicó.

- Es que las tenía sucias –explicó Evy al ver que su hermana la miraba con extrañeza. Al menos, logró que la expresión de la rubia cambiara a una de sospecha–. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Horrible. ¿Cómo va a ser de otra forma un viaje a esta maldita ciudad? –en otras circunstancias, la Onza castaña habría rechistado, pero después de su viajecito coincidía con su hermana. Al menos, en la definición del viaje–. ¿Y dónde está él?

- Con Caimán... Se han ido a los pantanos.

- ¿Ethan ha ido a los pantanos con Caimán? Tenía entendido que se odiaban...

- Me refería a Sirius... Has venido para vigilarle a él –le recordó Evy.

- No, he venido porque no me fío ni un pelo de Ethan ni de nuestra hermanita postiza –corrigió Eirene–. Y por lo visto hago bien en preocuparme, porque tú estás más interesada en vigilar a tu ex que en plantearte por qué se están haciendo tanto de rogar...

- Está claro, se resisten a poner un pie en esta ciudad. Como tú –dejó caer en tono de acusación–. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu habitación y dejamos que Erin descanse mientras te pongo al día?

- Me parece bien. Pero deberías dejar todo esto tal y como lo encontraste –Eirene le tendió su varita y con un hechizo Evy deshizo los estragos que había provocado en la habitación de su ex...

Excepto uno, ya que el anillo seguía en su dedo y no parecía tener intenciones de escapar de él. Puesto que de momento no lo sabía nadie salvo ella, Evy no se preocupó demasiado.

Otro error no forzado de los suyos.

&·&·&

_Londres._

_Junio de 1980._

Isis no estaba del todo convencida con el traje de novia.

Sí, vale, se lo habían hecho a medida y Joy y Jesse, que eran autoridades en temas de moda, le habían asegurado que estaba fantástica. Pero no lo habían dicho de cualquier manera: Jesse la había abrazado y, emocionado, le había confesado lo mucho que le emocionaba comprobar que sus esfuerzos no habían caído en saco roto.

Tuvo la suerte de pillarle en un buen día, uno en el que Edmund había estado pendiente de él y Escila había aceptado ser guardaespaldas de Joy, alejándose del Onza… Últimamente, el buen humor de Jesse era directamente proporcional al tiempo que había pasado a solas con Edmund sin que Escila metiera las narices.

En cuanto a Joy, sus palabras exactas fueron: "estás fantástica, zorra". La morena usaba siempre ese lenguaje tan agresivo, pero a la oriental no le molestó porque sabía que era un halago y compadecía a su pobre amiga que no podría volver a beber, fumar o mantener relaciones sexuales en su vida…

Sin embargo, Isis hubiese necesitado la opinión de tres personas más para sentirse totalmente segura de su elección: la de Alice, Lily y Jack.

En el caso de las dos primeras, la razón estaba clara: eran las únicas que se habían vestido de novia con anterioridad y no le hubiera ido nada mal su experiencia para juzgar si el vestido sería lo bastante cómodo.

Pero Frank y el resto del Clan Longbottom se habían tomado realmente en serio el tema de la seguridad y Alice estaba rodeada por más medidas de seguridad que la fórmula secreta de la Coca Cola. Se decía que monstruo de dos cabezas y volcán extinto incluidos…

No es que James no hubiera intentado imponer esas mismas medidas de seguridad, pero él no sólo no tenía un Clan de magos y brujas dispuestos a respaldarles detrás, sino que las dos personas que podían hacerlo estaban en Nueva Orleáns y sus sustitutos naturales eran: una rubia buscándose así misma, una oriental chiflada preparando su boda, una adicta a la sangre de vampiro malhumorada por la rehabilitación, un mujeriego que sabía que lo más sensato era no cabrear a Lily, un metamorfomago en plena etapa de cuelgue, un licántropo con más tendencia a la sensatez que al catastrofismo y un anciano mago demasiado estresado con la situación educacional-política como para ayudarle en nada…

El caso es que no fueron las medidas de seguridad las que disuadieron a Isis de preguntarle a la pelirroja sino más bien su manía de tratar de matar a toda chica guapa que osara pasar por su casa, sobre todo si estaba arreglada.

Esa nueva locura empezó por casualidad, Edmund notó que Lily no asistía a clases de parto sin dolor y que no parecía ir a revisiones y le preguntó quién le llevaba el embarazo.

- Nadie –contestó Lily–. En el mundo mágico no hacen esas cosas…

- ¿No? Mi hermana estuvo atendida en todo momento… Bueno, ella más que médicos buscaba un padre postizo para su hijo, pero la jugada no le salió del todo bien así que al final le pidió a Ariel que se encargara de todo.

Lily no insistió en la anterior excusa, aunque fuese cierta.

Por lo que sabía, no había ala de maternidad en San Mungo ni sanadores especializados en ese tema. Simplemente, creían que el embarazo no era ni una enfermedad ni una maldición, sino algo natural que unas mujeres adultas podrían llevar sin su intervención.

Por otro lado, Alice le dijo que las brujas daban a luz en su casa, auxiliadas por las mujeres de su familia, o en el caso de las Sangre Limpias más elitistas y afortunadas, por una elfina comadrona.

Por eso James, que tan paranoico era en cuanto a la seguridad de su esposa, no había insistido demasiado en esos temas. El tema de por qué la pelirroja no insistió en hacer las cosas a la manera muggle era más peliagudo: estaba segura de que ese embarazo iba a matarla y en un hospital muggle no podrían hacer mucho para solucionarlo. Ella necesitaba un sanador… o algo similar.

Sin embargo, los Onzas, que procedían de una raza que habían perdido a muchas mujeres durante los partos pese a sus siete vidas, sí que se tomaban eso en serio. De su año en Canadá, Lily sabía que los médicos Onzas eran muy preciados en esa área… en particular, uno de ellos, un elfo-balam que desde hacía siglos tenía fama de ser el mejor médico especializado en semihumanos del mundo.

¿Siglos?

- ¿Cuántos años tiene Ariel? –se sorprendió preguntando.

- Un milenio y medio. Más o menos… Es uno de los Ancianos –contestó Edmund–. Puedo llamarlo, si quieres. Me debe un favor…

- No, te quiero a ti –fue ese el momento que eligieron James y Jesse para entrar en la habitación.

Obviamente, se formó un gran revuelo y aunque las explicaciones de Lily tranquilizaron a Jesse (un poco) a James no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que un desconocido echara un vistazo a las partes íntimas de su esposa. Aunque fuera por el bien de su hijo…

- No sé, Lily –y Edmund era lo bastante sensato para tener reparos al respecto–, tal vez deberías elegir a alguien al que conozcas desde hace más de dos semanas. O con más de tres años de estudios y experiencia… ¿Qué tal Escila?

- No, eres perfecto –insistió Lily–. Además, aunque Escila es buena chica, me daría un poco de miedo… ¿Y si tengo un niño?

Y como todos habían hecho con anterioridad, bueno, todos excepto James, Edmund comprendió que era inútil tratar de discutir con la druida pelirroja. Así que, reticentemente, dio su brazo a torcer y accedió a ser su médico tocólogo.

De esta forma, llegamos a la razón por la que Isis no quiso consultar temas de moda con la pelirroja: la primera medida de Edmund fue conocer las dimensiones de Lily.

Una semana después, cuando volvió a controlarlas, descubrió que había engordado dos kilos.

- ¡Pero eso es una exageración! –se lamentó Lily.

- Normal: te hinchas a huevos de basilisco –hizo constar James, picado porque sus opiniones no contaban para nada. Lo de Edmund había logrado aceptarlo, pero la dieta de su esposa le desquiciaba.

- Es lo único que **tu** hijo acepta comer –la pelirroja le dedicó una mirada furiosa a su marido antes de voltear hacia su médico con expresión triste–. ¿Es malo?

- No, es bueno que el niño coja algo de peso –repuso distraídamente Edmund, ya que estaba tomando notas en un cuaderno.

- ¿Más? –se le escapó a Will, ganándose una patada en la espinilla por parte de Joy.

- El bebé, el bebé, siempre el bebé… ¿Y yo qué? ¡Parezco uno de los hipopótamos de "Fantasía"! ¿Recuperaré mi peso? ¿Mi figura?

- Esto… –todos miraron con atención a Edmund, curiosos por saber cómo se iba a escapar de esta.

- No lo haré –sin embargo, no necesitó contestar ya que Lily decidió interpretar su silencio como una negativa y, en principio se puso a llorar.

- Lyls, no llores, por favor –James se movió raudo y veloz para consolarla, lanzarle una mirada homicida a Edmund por disgustarla, besarla y asegurarle que para él siempre sería lo más bonito del mundo.

- Y los hipopótamos molan –trató de animarla Will.

- ¡FUERA DE MI CASA! –con una rapidez inconcebible en alguien que se comparaba así mismo con un paquidermo, Lily se abalanzó sobre el joven Sparrow, lo agarró de la oreja y lo sacó literalmente a rastras de su cocina.

Pero eso no logró calmarla, ya que cuando volvió a la cocina aún tenía un brillo enloquecido en los ojos verdes. Ojos que iba deslizando por los presentes en busca de una nueva presa…

James… No, era el padre. Le necesitaba.

Edmund: Su médico. Ídem de lo anterior.

Escila: Morena. Delgadita. Preciosa. Incluso con esa ropa horrible…

- ¡Fuera, Escila!

- Pero si me voy, ¿quién te preparará la comida? –señaló la Onza morena con un tono astuto que pretendió hacer pasar por inocente.

Oh, eso era cierto. Estaba nominando a su cocinera favorita. Claro que su comida la estaba convirtiendo en un híbrido paquidermo-humano…

- Sobreviviré. No soporto ver lo asquerosamente delgada que estás. ¡Largo!

Lily estaba tan absorta en su ataque de furia que no recordó que Escila, pese a ser una Onza, no era tan fuerte como el resto de ellos. Tenía una opinión de sí misma horrible y lo que la pelirroja acababa de decirle le recordó a los "piropos" que le soltaba su difunto marido.

Porque era una delgaducha asquerosa a la que nadie soportaba mirar…

- ¡Joder, Lily, te has pasado! –gruñó Edmund, mientras iba tras Escila que había terminado escapando de allí llorando a lágrima viva.

- ¿Adónde vas, Joy? –la aludida se detuvo en la puerta para mirar a Lily.

- Salto antes de que me empujes.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo –mimosamente, Lily le tendió los brazos.

- ¿En serio? –se emocionó Joy. Después de todo, estaba necesitada de cariño y, aunque preferiría recibir mimos de un hombre (guapo, desnudo y en una cama) no estaba para hacerle ascos a nada.

- Claro, desde que has dejado a Nyall te has echado unos muslos que parecen patas de Triceratops –vale, Joy no sabía lo que era un Tioceratodo de esos, pero no sonaba a gacela precisamente.

- ¡Qué te jodan, zorra preñada! –le espetó mientras se largaba a descargar su furia en el gimnasio. Aunque primero tuviera que apuntarse a uno…

Después de eso, Lily se dedicó a saltarse varias décadas e inventar su propia versión de Gran Hermano.

De los chicos, aparte de James y Edmund, sólo Peter, Remus y Jesse estaban autorizados para verla. El primero porque su tamaño consolaba a la pelirroja; el licántropo porque era el único que podía controlar las crisis paranoicas de James y el tercero porque no había manera de que estuviera alejado de Edmund (que no estaba disgustado con ello, por cierto) aunque a condición de que llevara ropa horrible y usara sus poderes para aumentarse el estómago.

Por su parte, Will hizo un amago de reconciliación con ofrenda de paz incluida, pero el peluche con forma de hipopótamo disfrazado con el vestido blanco que llevaba Marilyn Monroe en "La tentación vive arriba" no consiguió calmar a la pelirroja, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

De las chicas, sólo Loveday podía estar en su presencia, ya que le hacía de espejito mágico. Bell fue nominada por ser alta y guapa; Hestia, por tener cintura y Jack por llamarla "pelirroja consentida".

- Isis, ¿has considerado el aborto? Es mejor que convertirse en eso… –le aconsejó la licántropo a su amiga oriental después de ese violento episodio.

Por supuesto, Isis tampoco podía ver a la pelirroja y aunque hubiese tenido permiso, habría sido lo bastante sensata como para no presentarse vestida de novia ante ella.

Además, necesitaba a Jack para que la confirmara que su vestido no revelaba al mundo su embarazo.

Últimamente la oriental estaba paranoica con el tema y creía que todo el mundo intuía lo que con tanto tesón ella trataba de ocultar. Era ridículo, ya que no tenía náuseas y su estómago seguía tan plano como siempre, la única pista provenía de los desmayos que bien podían achacarse al estrés de la boda.

Jack no estaba cuando llegó a su casa. Remus le informó de que había ido de compras con los "niños". A Isis le hacía mucha gracia que los llamaran "los niños" cuando Ámbar tenía más madurez en los dedos de sus pies de la que tendría Jack en toda su vida y Ryan casi igualaba a Remus en estatura y, claramente, lo que sentía por Jack no tenía nada de infantil.

- ¿Te importa que la espere? –casi suplicó la oriental. Y es que la otra opción era poner sus secretos al alcance de su futura suegra…

- Eh… –por su parte, Remus vaciló.

En su caso se debía a que ya se había enterado del motivo del divorcio de Sirius y tenía ciertas reticencias a esconderle dicha información a Isis. Cuando expresó dichas dudas en voz alta, Bell le respondió con un bufido irónico.

- Pues cuando trataste de ocultarme a mí que eras licántropo no tuviste tantos problemas –explicó la ex rubia, unos minutos antes de la nominación.

- Eso era diferente, porque trataba de evitar que arruinaras tu vida y en el caso de Isis la arruinará si no se lo decimos…

- O no. ¿Y si mata a Giselle y la mandan a Azkaban? Confiad en mí y todo saldrá bien –y con esas palabras, Joy dejó zanjado el asunto.

El caso es que Remus no se sentía muy cómodo ocultando ese secreto. Tal vez, como insinuó Bell, era un poco hipócrita, pero ese secreto en concreto afectaba a la oriental y preferiría compartirlo con ella…

- Claro, pasa –aceptó finalmente.

Después de ofrecerle una taza de té, ambos se sentaron en la habitación que hacía las veces de salón-comedor-habitación de los niños y se dedicaron a sorber su infusión en silencio.

De vez en cuando, ambos hacían ademán de decir algo, incluso llegaban a abrir la boca, pero en el último segundo optaban por callarse. Esa situación se habría prolongado toda la tarde (o hasta que Jack hiciese acto de presencia) sin que llegaran a decirse nada, pero dio la casualidad de que alzaron los ojos a la vez…

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? –preguntó Remus.

- Nada –iba a preguntarle si él sabría sólo con mirarla que estaba embarazada, pero Isis se calló–. ¿Y tú qué ibas a decir?

- No, nada… Bueno, sí, ¿estás decidida a casarte?

- Lo sabes –Isis entornó los ojos, totalmente lívida ante esa pregunta.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Jack te lo ha contado! ¡Me juro que no lo haría! Joy, tiene razón: es una zorra –Remus esperó pacientemente que se le pasara el ataque, ni siquiera mencionó que Joy le llamaba eso a todo el mundo.

Una vez incluso se lo llamó a Frank Longbottom. Luego tuvo que llamárselo también a su madre cuando se enteró…

Aunque lo más desconcertante de todo, era que no sabía qué pintaba Jack en ese asunto. Ella no estaba al tanto del desliz de Bifidus…

- También crees que no debo casarme con él, ¿verdad?

- Sinceramente, no.

- Lo quiero y no voy a dejar que este pequeño desliz nos separe. Y cuando él lo sepa, si es que llega a enterarse, lo encajará con madurez y caballerosidad –por el tono, Isis parecía estar tratando de convencerse así misma.

- Bueno, él ya lo sabe… –señaló Remus que se sentía algo perdido.

- Lo sabe. Oh, Dios, qué catástrofe. ¿Y quién se lo ha dicho? Da igual, lo mataré –decidió la oriental–. Aunque… Me extraña que haya encajado tan bien que esté embarazada de David.

- ¿Estás embarazada de David?

- Claro. De eso hemos estado hablando hasta ahora.

- Sí, claro –convino Remus–. ¿Y te vas a casar con Bifidus estando embarazada de otro hombre?

- Sí, porque le quiero a él.

- Y si le quieres, no entiendo por qué le engañas de esa manera.

- Porque no quiero darle más disgustos y… ¡Un momento! Tú has dicho que él ya lo sabía.

- ¿Lo dije?

- Sí –aseguró la oriental–, pero ahora te has desdicho. Oséase que hay algo que tú sabes y él sabe que yo no sé. Y ese algo es otro motivo para que no me case con él… ¿Qué es, Remus?

Vaya, era curioso como la dulce oriental podía parecerse a McGonagall en plena sesión de interrogatorio.

- ¡Remus, cariño, ya estamos en casa! –jamás en toda su vida se había alegrado tanto de escuchar la voz de Jack.

Y cuando Ámbar entró corriendo en la habitación y se lanzó a sus brazos, relatándole lo mucho que había sufrido, recibió su abrazo con gran entusiasmo.

- Me han obligado a comprarme un vestido para la boda. De color rosa –y desde el reconfortante regazo de su "padre", la lobezna le mandó a Isis una mirada asesina.

- Isis, guapa, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Has decidido cancelar la boda?

Cuatro licántropos concentraron sus miradas en la oriental. Los dos más mayores, claramente esperanzados porque hubiese entrado en razón.

Los dos más jóvenes, se debatían entre la ilusión por librarse de la boda y la furia por haber perdido una tarde de su vida comprando ropa para el susodicho evento.

- No, quería enseñarte cómo me queda el vestido.

Tres de los miembros de la manada se vieron completamente decepcionados, pero Jack casi saltó de la ilusión. Después de todo, eso la elevaba al mismo nivel que a Joy y Jesse en cuanto a gustos de moda. ¡Y sus padres que aseguraban que ella nunca llegaría a nada en la vida!

- Claro, ven a mi habitación.

Mientras se probaba el vestido para que lo viera su amiga, Isis le explicó su conversación con Remus.

- Tienes que averiguar qué es lo que sabe.

- Claro que lo haré –los ojos de la licántropo echaban chispas. Desde que ambos eran de la misma raza, no se habían guardado ningún secreto, pero bastaba que estuviera cerca de los otros merodeadores para que sus viejos hábitos resurgieran.

- Perfecto. ¿Parezco embarazada con el vestido?

- No. Estás embarazada –matizó Jack.

- Quiero decir si se me nota.

- Ah, eso entonces no.

- ¿Seguro?

Tras un buen rato, Jack consiguió convencer a su amiga de que el vestido era divino, estaba fantástica con él y no se notaba para nada que iba con bombo a la boda. Luego se despidió de ella, prometiéndole que averiguaría lo de Bifidus e inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra.

- Remus, guapo, ¿tú no me ocultarías ningún secreto verdad? –atacó la castaña sin la menor sutileza.

- ¿Como tú me has ocultado que Isis está embarazada? –aventuró el aludido.

- ¿Qué ha hecho Bifidus?

- Prometí que no te lo contaría.

- ¿Tan grave es? –vale, ya no quería saberlo sólo por su amiga. Ahora quería saberlo también por pura y morbosa curiosidad–. Oh, venga, cuéntamelo.

- No puedo –el tono fue serio, pero hubo un extraño brillo juguetón en los ojos de Remus que hizo que la chica se animara a intentar adivinarlo.

- Vale, fue algo que pasó en la despedida de soltero, es el único momento en el que le perdimos de vista… –dedujo Jack–. Se acostó con alguien allí, ¿no? Pero por lo que dijo Joy, sólo había elfinas. ¿Le van las elfinas domésticas?

- No.

- Mmm. Espera, no le van las mujeres. ¡Es gay! Oh, Dios. Se acostó con uno de vosotros…

- No, Jack –trató de tranquilizarla Remus, pero ella iba embalada.

- No fue Jesse, él tiene mejor gusto. O lo tenía, porque ese Edmund no me gusta nada. ¡Onzas! Oh, madre mía, se lio con Peter. ¡Qué asco! ¡Bífidus y Peter!

- Gracias, Jack, otra escena traumatizante para contarle a mi psicólogo. Se ve que no tenía bastantes –bufó Ámbar indignada, volviendo para su cuarto.

- Fue con una mujer –aclaró Remus antes de que a su compañera le diera por formar alguna otra pareja slash.

- Oh… Pero se supone que no había mujeres con vosotros. Es decir, a menos que a Giselle le diera por ir a incordiar a Sirius y Bifidus la escoltara a su casa. Y… Oh, Merlín. ¡Fue eso! –comprendió de golpe la joven Sparrow–. Por eso Sirius se ha podido divorciar de ella. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Pensaron que tu no guardarías el secreto y que se lo contarías todo a Isis.

- ¡Pues claro que se lo voy a contar todo a Isis! Ella tiene que saberlo. ¡Va a casarse con él! ¿De quién fue esa estúpida idea?

- Tengo entendido que de Joy. Aunque a los demás no les hace ni pizca de gracia… ¿Adónde vas?

- A hablar con esa escritora de tres al cuarto –gruñó Jack.

- Está en casa de Lily.

- Perfecto –asintió Jack mientras buscaba el Traslador para ir allí.

- Pero tienes vetada la entrada en su casa –le recordó Remus. Aunque demasiado tarde, porque ella ya se había desaparecido a casa de Lily.

&·&·&

_Nueva Orleáns._

_Una semana más tarde._

- ¿Sirius, has visto a mi hermanita?

Eirene llevaba ya un rato en el jardín, observando como su pequeña y su "cuñado" jugaban con una pelota en sus formas animales, antes de decidirse a intervenir.

Y es que ese había sido otro de los famosos errores no forzados de Evy: creer que su hermana y su sobrina serían inmunes al encanto de Sirius.

Sí que acertó, ya que Eirene era una de las pocas mujeres del planeta que no sentía la más mínima atracción sexual por el animago, pero tampoco fue capaz de ponerle demasiadas pegas a una reconciliación con su hermana cuando vio cómo la miraba... Evy no estaba dispuesta a perdonar a la Onza rubia esa traición.

En cuanto a Erin, puesto que la pequeña siempre había estado rodeada de Onzas, simplemente se había quedado fascinada con ese ser que olía de forma similar a su peluche de Pluto. Y como a él, le tiraba del pelo, le arañaba las orejas y le babeaba las camisas...

Eso último, que una mujer babeara a su alrededor, era algo a lo que el animago estaba acostumbrado, pero tener un niño pequeño cerca era algo nuevo para él, así que se lo tomó como ensayo general para su estreno mundial como padrino y terminó encantado de la vida.

De hecho, hasta ese momento había deseado que James y Lily tuvieran un niño porque parecían más divertidos... Ahora, tras conocer a Erin, puede que una niña no estuviese tan mal… A no ser que heredase el carácter de Lily, claro.

El caso es que cuando esa mañana Evy le había pedido que cuidara de la niña para que Eirene y ella pudieran hablar él había accedido encantado, confiando en que la Onza rubia se encargara de controlar a su Onza loca.

- Se supone que estaba contigo –pero al parecer, Evy les acababa de hacer la jugada de "mamá, hoy duermo en casa de un amigo".

- ¡No, no lo está! –como Eirene parecía estar a punto de ceder a un ataque de histeria, Sirius puso a la pequeña Erin en sus brazos.

Eso pareció calmar a la madre, o al menos hacer que se concentrara. Sin embargo, la hija protestó con vehemencia al ser alejado de su compañero de juegos.

- Estará con Caimán –Sirius trató de imprimir a su voz una tranquilidad que en absoluto sentía.

- Sabes que no es así... –bufó la Onza rubia–. Seguro que Ethan la ha llamado y se ha ido a escoltarle y nos ha mentido a los dos porque sabía que poníamos muchas objeciones al respecto –agregó en el tono de una niña molesta con otra porque no quisiera compartir sus caramelos con ella.

En esa ocasión, Sirius no hizo el menor esfuerzo por contradecirla.

- Hagamos una cosa: quédate por si vuelven. No creo que sea nada, ambos saben cuidarse –consiguió decir, aunque tuviese un mal presentimiento con todo eso–, iré a buscarles sólo para asegurarme de que todo va bien...

- ¡Espera! –el grito de la rubia hizo que el animago se detuviese en la puerta para mirarla con curiosidad.

Durante unos segundos Eirene boqueó dispuesta a recordarle que él sólo tenía una vida y que seguramente Evy la mataría si permitiera que la arriesgase... Sin embargo, Sirius le había parecido realmente capaz y a su hermana no le vendrían mal unos refuerzos. Con un gesto, le indicó que no era nada y que continuara su camino.

Sirius no esperó a que se lo repitieran dos veces: en dos zancadas se había plantado en la puerta y corría por la calle a la vez que trataba de localizar el aura de su díscola ex. Y cuando la localizara, si estaba viva, lo más probable es que la terminara estrangulando por hacerle esas jugarretas.

Por lo visto, estaba en los pantanos. ¿Pero qué tenían en contra de hacer una reunión clandestina en un local abarrotado de testigos? Aunque a juzgar por el estado de todas las auras allí presentes, lo que tenían en contra estaba relacionado con el hecho de no poder cometer homicidios en público...

&·&·&

Si Evy hubiese podido elegir, la reunión se habría celebrado en el Skulls. Seguramente, al día siguiente habría tenido que hacer una reforma completa del local, pero al menos habría estado en territorio conocido.

Pero, como señaló Ethan, ellos ya había elegido la ciudad y lo justo era que los otros eligieran el sitio.

La verdad es que Evy no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso de "lo justo" ya que, por lo que ella sabía, Inoé era una enemiga y si eres equitativo con un enemigo, lo más fácil es que termines "equitativamente" atravesado por una espada por la espalda. Sin embargo, como Ethan dijo "nosotros" incluyéndola en el mismo lote que él, no armó el jaleo debido.

Cosa de la que en aquellos momentos se arrepentía bastante, y no sólo porque ya no entendía qué pintaba ella allí, junto a Michael, Lizbell y Nadine, sino porque el escenario no podía haber sido más lúgubre aunque hubiese sido un cementerio. Obviamente, los otros, querían hacer una declaración de intenciones.

"Los otros" estaba compuesto por Inoé, Fergus (su nuevo marido que se hacía el cordial), Celeste y Eden (la esposa de Eneas y la que "presuntamente" disparó a Edmund... ¡Si hasta se había llevado la escopeta!).

En realidad, era muy raro que sólo fuesen cuatro, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de ellos era un entusiasta de la desventaja numérica. Instintivamente, Evy comenzó a escrutar los alrededores, en busca de los refuerzos de Inoé... Era una pena que Ethan hubiese considerado exagerada la idea de colocar francotiradores en los árboles.

- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata? –quiso saber Ethan tras los saludos de rigor.

- ¿Por qué él se entrevistó con Dumbledore? –Inoé señaló con un ademán despectivo a Michael, que pareció bufar.

- ¿Querías esta reunión porque él se entrevistó con Dumbledore? –preguntó Nadine con tono escéptico.

- Queríamos esta reunión para asegurarnos de que no estáis haciendo tratos con el jefe del bando perdedor a nuestras espaldas –matizó Fergus, que obviamente tenía más astucia que su esposa. A veces, Evy se preguntaba qué atractivo le habían encontrado los hermanos Easter a ese sujeto.

- Esos sois vosotros... –la indirecta-directa de Lizbell a los pasados pactos de Inoé con Voldemort provocaron que los ojos de la japonesa lanzaran chispas.

- En cualquier caso –intervino Celeste por primera vez, mirando directamente a Ethan y dando a entender que el resto le importaba muy poco–, espero que no estuvieras allí por la O'Shiannon. Quedamos en que bajo ningún concepto la vamos a admitir como tu sucesora, así que no entiendo por qué ese interés en su vida...

Aquel razonamiento tan egoísta atrajo la atención de Evy: si no te sirve para nada, no hay razón por la que tengas que interesarte por alguien. Muy de la madre de Eirene.

Por esa breve distracción estuvo a punto de dejarlo pasar, pero su año durmiendo en la selva de Anath había afinado su visión periférica lo suficiente para captarlo.

No recordaba su nombre aunque sí sabía que era uno de los antiguos adeptos de Estella. Surgió desde la izquierda armado con un puñal y dispuesto a clavárselo a Ethan en la espalda, pero un inmenso jaguar castaño rojizo le interceptó en pleno salto, estrellándole contra un árbol.

Si alguien tenía pensado sorprenderse, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para ello: ese sólo era la avanzadilla, ya que enseguida aparecieron varios guerreros desde distintos ángulos, los suficientes para saber que estaban rodeados.

Mientras Evy inmovilizaba a otro de sus enemigos contra el suelo, le pareció que escuchaba a Celeste decir algo que sonaba a:

- Lo siento, Ethan, no es personal, pero no podemos permitir que cambies de idea y pongas a esa O'Shiannon por delante de nuestra hija... –la Onza se encogió de hombros con disgusto–. Te echaré de menos... –el gesto que le dedicó a su "hija" fue un elocuente "acaba con él" que desmintió el tono apesadumbrado anterior.

Evy estuvo tentada de ir a apoyar a su padre, puesto que sabía como se las gastaba la Onza japonesa, pero Ethan le llevaba varios años de ventaja en cuanto al manejo de las espadas.

Michael y Fergus mantenían un nivelado duelo de druidas a base de hechizos elementales... lo malo eran las chispas de fuego y electricidad que saltaban por todos lados y podían dejarte como un pollo asado a la que te descuidabas.

Nadine interceptó la retirada de Celeste iniciándose un intercambio de maldiciones.

Lizbell usaba sus habilidades vampíricas para estar en todas partes de la batalla, como Evy, e igual que la Onza, sin apartar del todo su atención de la pelea entre Ethan e Inoé por si tenían que intervenir.

De todos los Onzas, Evy era la única que luchaba como jaguar. La razón era que la mayoría de los Mahutam consideraban deshonroso la idea de luchar como un animal, sin embargo, los Worstblood no tenían esos remilgos.

Ellos se lo perdían, era un talento realmente útil. Sobre todo cuando una de tus enemigas se subía a un árbol y parecía dispuesta a liarse a balazos desde allí arriba.

Evy trepó hasta una rama más alta del árbol vecino y saltó sobre Eden, logrando derribarla y lanzándola al suelo. La Mahutam trató de rehacerse disparando a su agresora a bocajarro, pero la ex Gryffindor fue más rápida y le arrebató el arma de un zarpazo.

Fue al verse desarmada cuando Eden decidió dejarse de remilgos y luchar como su naturaleza le indicaba que lo hiciera. Pero en eso no podía competir con Evy, que le llevaba varios años de ventaja sumados a un duro entrenamiento, así que no tardó en dejarla fuera de combate seccionando su yugular de un nuevo y feroz zarpazo.

Como quería evitar que resucitara, la Worstblood le dejo clavado un puñal en el corazón y se lanzó a ocupar el puesto de Nadine y evitar que Celeste huyera. La madre de Eirene sonrió divertida ante lo que consideró un atrevimiento por parte de la joven… Hasta que cruzó dos maldiciones con ella y se dio cuenta que no bromeaba.

De hecho, cuatro maldiciones más tarde, Celeste estaba exhausta mientras que Evy, que había recuperado su forma humana, estaba como una rosa y con todas las de ganar. Y hubiese sido así si en ese momento no se hubiera incorporado Sirius a la batalla.

Él no se acercó a ella siquiera, ya que reemplazó a Michael en su duelo con Fergus. Tampoco lo oyó, ya que estaba empleando hechizos no verbales. Desde luego, no lo vio… Simplemente sabía que estaba allí y eso fue bastante para distraerla el tiempo suficiente como para que Celeste tratara de escapar.

- Ve con él –Nadine intervino antes de que la castaña saliera en persecución de su madrastra.

Evy vaciló unos segundos antes de asentir, los que le llevó evaluar el estado de la metamorfomaga y convencerse de que estaba descansada. Acto seguido, Nadine corrió tras Celeste y Evy se transformó en jaguar y se lanzó sobre la espalda de Fergus. Esto hizo que Sirius no pudiera lanzar una maldición, ya que no estaba seguro de fallar y herir a la Onza, pero como no podía dejar que ella se quedara con toda la diversión, se transformó en perro y se unió a la refriega… E inmediatamente volvió a surgir esa compenetración que les caracterizaba en la batalla y que dejó desconcertado a Fergus. Tan desconcertado, que en pocos segundos estaba herido, agotado y suplicando con la mirada la ayuda de su esposa. Inoé decidió que tenía que dejarse de tonterías o se iba a quedar viuda. No es que el suyo fuera un apasionado matrimonio por amor, pero lo seguía necesitando para cuando fuese la líder de los Mahutam, "objetivo que estaba prácticamente conseguido", pensó cuando insertó su espada en el pecho de Ethan.

- ¡No! –gritó Lizbell, deshaciéndose de su rival y lanzándose sobre el padre de Evy a tiempo para detener la segunda estocada que iba directa a su corazón.

- ¡Sácalo de aquí! –le gritaron Michael y Nadine, que regresaban a la pelea arrastrando a Celeste. La mujer mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el triunfo de su pupila e hija adoptiva.

La vampiro pelirroja vaciló sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse ya que no conocía a nadie en Nueva Orleáns… Excepto a Evy y a Eirene. En momentos de necesidad como aquel, una debía dejar de lado los gustos personales… Supuestamente.

Inoé frunció la frente, fastidiada por no poder ir tras su objetivo y rematar la faena. Sin embargo, tenía a los culpables de ese pequeño retraso a mano. Dejando de lado sus prejuicios naturales contra la idea de transformarse en jaguar, la japonesa rubia se lanzó directa a la yugular del enorme perro negro. Erró el objetivo, pero logró insertar sus garras en la carne del estómago.

- ¡Sirius! –el impacto de la herida provocó que tanto el animago como Evy recuperaran la forma humana.

Fergus aprovechó ese momento de distracción de la chica para agarrarla por el pelo, sacudirle un rodillazo en las lumbares y estamparla de cara contra el suelo.

Inoé dejo escapar un suave gruñido y cuando estuvo segura de que había acaparado la atención de Evy, hincó las garras con más fuerza y profundidad, mostrando especial cuidado en que la castaña notara que le estaba inoculando su júbilo en el cuerpo.

Evy tenía un vívido recuerdo de lo que la Onza japonesa podía hacer con su júbilo: se lo inoculó cuando la destrozó la espalda (en realidad, quería arrancarle la columna de cuajo) y tanto Edmund como Escila "las pasaron putas para neutralizarlo". Por cierto, esas cinco palabras compusieron la evaluación clínica de ambos Worstblood.

Y eso que ella era una Onza y se supone que tenía cierta inmunidad contra los efectos tóxicos del júbilo de los demás… No quería ni pensar lo que esa sustancia le haría a Sirius si le inoculaba demasiado.

Angustiada por la necesidad de liberarle, Evy clavó sus ojos en la espada de Ethan, que había quedado abandonada en medio del claro, luchó por volver a transformarse, pero Fergus debía haber lanzado algún hechizo para anular cualquier cambio de estado… Tendría que ser mediante un hechizo no verbal y sin varita. Uno de esos hechizos que nunca llegó a aprender en Hogwarts. Sí señor, sin presiones, como le gustaba ella.

Evy fingió retorcerse para dejar de mirar, pero lo que realmente hizo fue estirar su mano izquierda tratando de invocar la espada a su mano. Desesperada por conseguirlo pero sin muchas ilusiones de que resultara. Y no lo habría hecho de no haber llevado aún el maldito anillo de Sirius en la mano: su rubí brilló y la espada acudió a él como si fuese un potente imán.

Evy no perdió el tiempo sorprendiéndose sino que golpeó con el puño de la espada la cara de Fergus (rompiéndole las narices) y luego le introdujo la hoja en el muslo.

Al ver que su marido volvía a necesitar ayuda, Inoé soltó su presa y se lanzó sobre Evy. La ex Gryffindor, que esperaba esa reacción, recuperó la espada y golpeó con ella a la Onza japonesa en pleno vuelo, produciéndole un gran corte en el mismo lugar donde ella hirió a Sirius.

Evy no se paró a comprobar el alcance de los daños que había provocado sino que se lanzó sobre Sirius y rezó para ser capaz de aparecerse en su casa de Nueva Orleáns. De nuevo el anillo de Sirius emitió un brillo y, por primera vez en su vida, Evy fue capaz de desaparecerse sin proyectarse por error.

Inmediatamente, llamó a Eugénie y Eirene para que la ayudaran.

&·&·&

- Vaya, sí que sabe luchar –con todo el lío se habían olvidado de Celeste, que volvía a estar libre y observaba casi con admiración el espacio vacío que pocos segundos antes ocuparon Evy y Sirius–. Pensaba que no sabía aparecerse…

Por toda respuesta, su pupila soltó un furioso bufido que arrancó una carcajada de la elegante esposa de Ethan. Por desgracia para Inoé, el hechizo que lanzó su marido la impedía volver a su forma humana… No había nada más incómodo que sufrir las heridas como un maldito felino.

- Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así. Seguro que no duele tanto y, aunque fuese así, eso fortalece el carácter y eso siempre es bueno en un líder…

- Celeste, no jodas y cúranos –gruñó Fergus.

- Ay, ese genio –Celeste rodó los ojos con expresión condescendiente–. Debes controlarlo… Tranquilos, enseguida os curo. Y en cuanto lo haga nos vamos para Inglaterra.

- ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Fergus in demasiado interés. Más que nada, es que preferiría que le cerraran la herida del muslo.

- Tenemos que ir a una boda –la Odal les mostró una invitación a la boda de Isis que Sirius o Evy habían terminado perdiendo–. Es hora de visitar a la O'Shiannon.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Tatachán. Próximamente, la segunda parte de este capítulo... No me miréis así, que sí que será próximamente. Sé que prometí boda, pero al final se me alargaba demasiado y hubiera tenido que acortarla para que entrara. Por eso opté por dedicarle un capi entero. Así que, guardar las galas para el siguiente capi.

Entre tanto un par de aclaraciones sobre este:

El cajún es un dialecto procedente del francés que se habla en el estado de Luisiana.

Un finger es esa especie de gusanillo que une el avión al aeropuerto.

El título de este capi "ni de blanco, ni desnudas", proviene de una canción de Melendi titulada "Novia a la fuga". Y esto tendrá una mejor explicación en el siguiente capi. Se admiten teorías por supuesto.

En cuanto a cuándo exactamente será realidad ese prometedor próximamente.... En seguida va a pasar Rosier recogiendo las apuestas. Sé que muchas preferiríais a un merodeador para eso, pero Evan tiene más experiencia en estas cosas y la verdad es que le tengo un poco desaprovechado ahora mismo. Qué se gane el sueldo un poco.

¿Notasteis qué habilidad tengo para esquivar ciertos temas? El caso es que no sé cuando actualizaré de nuevo. Espero que pronto... aunque mi concepto de pronto es diferente al vuestro. Bueno, dejémoslo en cuando tenga que ser será.

Mil gracias por vuestra paciencia.

Os re-quelo mucho.

Besos de algodón de azúcar.

Carla Gray.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	22. Ni de blanco, ni desnudas P2

Hola, hola, mis niñas. Aquí está vuestra tardona predilecta haciendo acto de presencia... por fin.

Aunque las de Potterfics creerán que no ha sido tanto tiempo, porque con eso de que me olvidé de que también publicaba allí, han tenido tres capis en menos de un mes... O igual no, porque el servidor me acaba de desaparecer del mapa, así que no sé cuando vais a terminar leyendo esto.

En fin, no os voy a volver locas con mi crisis de inspiración que no se resolvió hasta que no volví hacia atrás y rescribí todo el final del capítulo (alargándolo respecto al original en unas catorce páginas).

En fin, antes de empezar: feliz cumpleaños, Thaly con más de una semana de retraso. ^^

Las respuestas a los RRs las encontraréis en el siguiente link (os toca quitar los espacios): http : / / carla-gray . livejournal . com / 16860 .html

Y ahora a disfrutar del capi.

Un beso mis niñas....

**Prácticamente arte 22.**

**Ni de blanco, ni desnudas. Parte 2.**

_Valle de Godric, unas horas antes_.

-¿Alguien tiene unas medias nuevas? Se me acaba de hacer una carrera en éstas… -sollozó Hestia.

-Aquí tienes, cielo –Bell le lanzó un paquete, divertida por los nervios de su amiga-. Y relájate, que no eres tú la que te casas…

-Bueno, es que técnicamente no se debería casar nadie –Jack le lanzó a Joy una mirada de furia contenida.

-Y no se va a casar nadie –bufó la morena harta de defenderse de las acusaciones de la licántropa-. Cuando Isis vea al padre de su hijo, al verdadero amor de su vida, entre los invitados se lanzará a sus brazos…

-Pero si al final Isis no se casa… ¿No habrá baile ni banquete? –se disgustó Alice.

-No seas insensible: es nuestra amiga y su felicidad significa más que cuatro canapés –le gruñó Joy.

-O no, no es eso. Es sólo… ¡Entenderme, por favor! Frank me ha tenido tan encerrada y mega-protegida que pensaba que no volvería a ver la luz del día hasta que Voldemort palmara y ha sido francamente horrible. El caso es que me gustaría que esta visita al mundo exterior se alargara un poco más…

Todas las presentes lanzaron una mirada compasiva a la regordeta embarazada. La verdad es que Alice se comportaba como un reo que había recuperado la libertad durante unas pocas horas: todo le fascinaba, le emocionaba y quería disfrutar de todo ello en el menor tiempo posible.

-Joy, deja de hablar y péiname. Prometiste hacerlo, de otra forma no habría accedido a tener a todas éstas en mi casa –Lily reclamó la atención de su morena amiga a la vez que usaba el espejo para lanzarles miradas venenosas al resto de chicas-. Os odio.

-Ya, Lily, supéralo –bufó Bell-. En cuando des a luz y empieces a entrenar de nuevo recuperaras tu tipazo. ¡Trata al menos de ser agradable!

-Me he convertido en un híbrido paquidermo-humano. Tengo derecho a ser desagradable… -gruñó la pelirroja.

-Pues Alice también va por ese camino y sigue siendo tan maja como los Sickles de plata –comentó Hestia con su gran tacto.

Si no hubo réplica de Alice fue porque la joven no sabía si dar las gracias porque creyeran que era maja o enfadarse porque la hubieran llamado gorda.

-Y yo no voy a volver a hacer el amor en mi vida, mientras que tú tienes a James siempre dispuesto. Así que deja de joder y estate quieta, que así no hay forma de peinarte –Joy sujetó la pelirroja cabeza y la señaló la postura que debía mantener hasta que terminara su obra maestra.

-Nadie te mandó hacerte adicta a la sangre de vampiro –Lily entrecerró los ojos.

-Y a ti nadie te mandó mantener relaciones sexuales sin protección –replicó la morena que no se dejaba amilanar por nadie.

-Y hablando de eso… ¿De verdad que no vamos a hacer nada más por Isis?

-Alice, cielo, ya te hemos explicado el plan –suspiró Loveday.

-Ya, pero vosotras habéis tenido más tiempo para asimilarlo. Yo aún ando algo confusa… -replicó la castaña.

-Es fácil. Por un lado, Bifidus se ha enrollado con Giselle en su noche de despedida de soltero –explicó Bell.

-¿Y por qué no se lo decimos a Isis? –inquirió Alice.

-Buena pregunta –siseó Jack.

-Porque… Porque… Joy, explícalo tú que eres la única que lo entiende –tras su valiente intento, Bell renunció a tratar de explicarlo.

-Porque no hay necesidad de disgustar a Isis. ¿Qué queréis? ¿Provocarle un aborto? Ella necesita calma y reposo…

-Pero eso se te ocurrió cuando Jack te contó que Isis estaba embarazada-insistió Alice-. De verdad, lamento ser tan pesada, pero quiero entender la situación…

-Está bien… -Joy hizo una pausa, buscando ordenar todas sus ideas antes de exponerlas ante sus amigas-. Creo que Isis está loca por casarse con Bifidus. Se le metió en la cabeza y nada ni nadie podrá disuadirla de ello: ni la repulsa de sus padres, ni su propio embarazo, ni la madre de Bifidus… ¡Nada! Por eso me temo que si le contamos que se acostó con Giselle igual no nos cree.

-Sí, la verdad es que resulta bastante chocante que una mujer que está tan pillada por Sirius se termine liando con Bifidus –aportó Hestia.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo Bifidus? Es un chico bien majete. Más quisieran muchas como tú que un chico así se fijara en ellas –saltó Lily.

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te cae bien? –se extrañó Bell.

-Desde siempre. Es un Gryffindor. A mi todos me caen bien… Bueno, todos menos tú, porque estás más delgada que yo –se picó la pelirroja.

-Pues el otro día cuando os conté lo del embarazo de Isis le pusiste a parir –Intervino Jack-. Aún no sé cómo me convencisteis para que no le contara todo a mi amiga.

-Será que te gustó mucho nuestro plan… -sugirió Lily.

-Creo que fue más bien tu amenaza de arrancarle los ovarios y hacer revuelto de huevos de basilisco con ellos. Y lo dispuesta que estaba Escila de ayudarte a hacerlo. –opinó Loveday. Jack confirmó su hipótesis asintiendo con entusiasmo.

-Entonces, temías que Isis no os creyera y se empecinara más en casarse con Bifidus –recapituló Alice.

-Sí, pero tampoco me parecía bien que la dejáramos casarse con él. Sobre todo porque ni siquiera ha tratado de sincerarse con ella… -prosiguió Joy-. Aunque ella tampoco ha corrido a contarle lo del embarazo… El caso es que se me ocurrió que si David aparecía, él podría convencerla de que no se casara con Bifidus…

-¿Y crees que será bastante? Porque está muy empeñada… Tú misma lo has dicho –insinuó Alice con tono prudente.

-No lo será –bufó Jack-. ¡No me miréis como si fuera una aguafiestas! La propia Joy ha reconocido que nada la ha disuadido de ello: ¿por qué creéis que ver a David en la iglesia será más efectivo que conocer a su futura suegra?

-¡Odio a esa mujer! –exclamó Jesse entrando en la habitación y sacudiendo una patada a un baúl.

-Lo de arreglar a Isis acompañado por Cassie va bien, ¿no? –preguntó Bell burlona.

-¡Me está volviendo loco! ¡Nada es lo bastante bueno para ello! Por Merlín, si no fuera por esta maldita guerra, sería el mejor estilista del mundo con diferencia: he peinado a Isis de tal manera que sería la envidia de cualquier novia del mundo. Princesas, actrices y modelos incluidas… ¡Y según ella está horrible! Pero al menos, no sólo me culpa a mí. Noooo, resulta que el verdadero problema es que no tengo buena materia prima con la que trabajar. ¡Maldita bruja resentida! Incluso con las bolsas que tiene Isis bajo los ojos, es una novia guapísima…

-Ejem, ejem… -tosió Lily, como preguntando si Isis iba a ser una novia más guapa que ella.

-No estoy de humor, Lyls –gruñó Jesse, un acto muy poco común en el afable joven.

El metamorfomago continuó desahogándose un poco más, pero esta vez volviendo a la crisis de "los vestidos de dama de honor". Él y Joy habían escogido unos realmente preciosos, lo bastante elegantes para que las damas no parecieran pasteles horteras pero con la sencillez suficiente como para no eclipsar a la novia.

Sin embargo, dichos vestidos no contaron con el beneplácito de Cassie Active que a espaldas de ambos jóvenes, llamó a la boutique para elegir otro modelo más bonito, según ella. Joy y Jesse optaban siempre por expresiones como "monstruosidad" y "atentado contra el buen gusto" para referirse a ellos.

En cuanto a las chicas, no podían estar más de acuerdo con sus amigos. De hecho, creían que eran tan horribles que sólo las más íntimas de Isis, aquellas de sus amigas cuyo concepto de lealtad rallaba el integrismo religioso, habían accedido a seguir siendo sus damas de honor.

En ese grupo se contaban Jack (que había hecho las reformas necesarias para poder lucir escote con el vestido), Bell (porque con su tipo hasta eso le quedaba bien, como señaló Lily con rencor), Loveday (que hizo el noble sacrificio para que su pelirroja favorita no tuviera que ir así vestida) y Hestia (por eso de que siempre buscaba nuevas emociones).

Alice y Lily usaron la excusa del embarazo para no llevar esa ropa. Joy fue algo más radical y declaró que antes iría desnuda que llevando ese "sacrilegio". Aunque finalmente se habían plantado un carísimo y estilosísimo modelito de Dior, (para alivio de Will).

-¿Habéis visto a Edmund? –preguntó Jesse una vez que superó el ataque de furia.

-Desde que le has conocido sólo te interesas por él. ¿Y nosotras qué? –gimoteó Lily mientras Jack siseaba algo desagradable sobre los onzas y Bell culpaba a Evy y Joy de introducirle en sus vidas.

Todas querían mucho a Jesse y lo que más deseaban en el mundo era su felicidad. Pero no pensaron que la búsqueda de esa felicidad hiciera que el chico tuviera menos tiempo para ellas…

-¿Para qué le buscas? –quiso saber Joy. Ella era la que mejor llevaba el enamoramiento de su amigo, en parte porque paliaba su culpabilidad por haberse enrollado con Will sabiendo lo que Jesse sentía por él.

-Escila se ha escondido para evitar que la arreglemos para la boda. Él está buscándola…

-Se me ha ocurrido una cosa: ¿y si alejamos a Cassie de Isis y propiciamos un reencuentro entre ella y David antes de la boda? Igual hay suerte e Isis se fuga antes de la boda o, al menos, se caldearán las cosas entre ellos –sugirió Alice.

A todas les pareció un buen plan, pero esperaron a oír la opinión de Joy antes de emocionarse.

-¡Buena idea! –admitió la morena.

-¡Genial! –Loveday aplaudió entusiasmada-. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

&·&·&

Separar a Cassie de Isis fue lo más sencillo del mundo: bastó con provocar una emergencia. Bueno, ni siquiera la provocaron: era cierto que los elfos encargados del banquete no sabían como doblar las servilletas en forma de león.

Lily lo tuvo un poco más difícil para convencer a David de que Isis quería verle. Más que nada porque la pelirroja tenía la paciencia, la sutileza, la persuasión y demás cualidades imprescindibles en temas diplomáticos bajo mínimos.

Vamos, que su idea de convencerle consistía en darle un golpe en la cabeza y lanzarle en los aposentos de Isis desnudo y envuelto para regalo.

Afortunadamente, Loveday acompañó a la pelirroja y logró mantener una conversación lo bastante coherente (y convincente) con David como para que el joven accediera a colarse en el vestidor de Isis.

-Pero ver a la novia antes de la boda trae mala suerte –fue su última objeción y cuando la formuló, Lily y Loveday ya sabían que habían ganado.

-Sólo si eres el novio –acotó la pelirroja.

Así que David entró en el vestidor de Isis, aunque sin entender muy bien qué pintaba allí. Y cuando decía allí, no se refería sólo a esa habitación sino a la boda en general porque no le hacía ni pizca de gracia ver como Isis se casaba con otro.

No es que estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ella. O al menos eso pensaba, porque discutían por todo. Es decir, se supone que cuando uno encuentra al amor de su vida todo es felicidad, cielos de algodón de azúcar y sexo desenfrenado… en lugar de discusiones absurdas sobre si debían usar servilletas o cachos de rollo de cocina durante los almuerzos.

Pero si no estaba enamorado de ella, ¿cómo explicar la desazón que sentía desde que supo que se iba a casar? ¿Sería amor de verdad o el puro de egoísmo de "no sabes lo que quieres hasta que lo pierdes"?

-¿David? ¿Qué haces aquí? Da mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda… -aunque no abrazarla, vista la manera de la oriental de echarle los brazos al cuello.

-Sólo si eres el novio. Estás preciosa… -agregó David tras alejarla unos pasos de su cuerpo para contemplarla mejor.

-¿Tú crees? –Isis sonrió halagada. La verdad es que su suegra en potencia había sido tan grosera con ella que necesitaba que alguien reafirmara su autoestima.

-Claro. Seguro que si te vieran los chicos no te reconocerían… -David se refería a sus compañeros buscadores de OVNIS en Rosswell.

-¿Cómo que no me reconocerían? ¿Tanto me cambia el maquillaje?

-Bueno, es que después de conocerte vestida de aventura, verte así… -la oriental sonrió con timidez ante la sincera admiración del muchacho. Sin embargo, lo que dijo a continuación hizo que esa sonrisa se tambaleara-. ¿De verdad quieres casarte?

-Claro que quiero casarme… Y a estas alturas no tengo más remedio que hacerlo –medió bromeó Isis, refiriéndose a los invitados que reclamarían su cabeza si en esos momentos se echaba atrás.

-Bueno, Isis, son otros tiempos… -David se rascó la cabeza, algo nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Ahora no tienes que casarte sólo porque estés embarazada…

-¿Perdón? –carraspeó la oriental nerviosamente. ¿Cómo lo sabía? En fin, que el padre del niño supiera que esperaba un hijo suyo y se lo reclamara antes de la boda no estaba entre sus planes.

-Oh, vamos, Isis. Aunque ya no seamos pareja, seguimos siendo amigos… Y se te nota que estás muy embarazada. O eso, o estás incubando un alienígena… Si no quieres casarte con él, no lo hagas. Yo puedo ayudarte a criarlo igualmente. No me importa que no sea hijo mío y desde luego no te culpo por haberte ido con el "Señor de las Moscas". Bueno, al menos no te culpo del todo, porque yo también tuve mi parte en eso… Por favor, dime algo, porque tengo la impresión de estar haciendo el ridículo –concluyó David con tono ansioso.

-Algo –atinó a responder la oriental en su estado aturdimiento.

Por un lado, estaba flipando porque David se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada. ¿No se suponía que los hombres no se enteraban nunca de nada? ¿Por qué tuvo que concebir un niño con uno que estaba más espabilado que ella?

Por otro, se sentía halagada ya que lo que sentía David por ella era lo bastante fuerte como para acceder a criar al hijo de otro hombre. Vale, no tenía ni idea de cómo nombrar ese sentimiento, pero era francamente reconfortante.

Y, finalmente, le irritaba un poquito (bastante) que diese por sentado que él no era el padre cuando por ciertas actividades que habían realizado juntos bien podía serlo. No reparó en que probablemente ni se le pasó por la cabeza que se casara con Bifidus estando embarazada de otro…

-David, te aseguró que no me caso con él porque estoy embarazada. Me caso porque… ¡le quiero! –exclamó con una sinceridad tan verdadera como una moneda de seis sickles.

-Oh, vaya. Me colé. Me habían dicho que no estabas del todo convencida de casarte y cuando comprendí que estabas embarazada… –David enrojeció y deseó matar a Lily y Loveday por incitarle a cometer esta estupidez.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Jack?

-No, Lily y Loveday –eso extrañó a la oriental ya que no eran las más criticas del grupo-. En fin… ¿puedo darte un abrazo y desearte buena suerte?

-Desde luego.

&·&·&

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo y desearte buena suerte? –Repitió Joy con cierta sorna, momentos antes de que empezara la ceremonia-. No puedo creer que David haya resultado un galán tan pésimo…

La boda iba a realizarse alrededor de la piscina de Godric´s Hollow, por lo que era una suerte que Dumbledore la hubiera liberado de la maldición de Voldemort.

Bell, Jack, Loveday y Hestia estaban junto a la novia, aguardando el momento en que tuvieran que escoltarla al altar. Bueno, conociéndolas también estarían tratando de disuadirla de que se casara…

El resto habían ocupado sus asientos en el lado de la novia. Como Cassie era una anticuada que creía que de una boda puede salir otra, había dispuesto incluso los asientos de la ceremonia de tal manera de que una chica estuviese rodeada por ambos lados de chicos.

De esta manera, en la segunda fila se encontraban desde la fila central a la exterior: James, Lily, Remus, Joy y Will.

En la tercera y en el mismo sentido: Frank, Alice, Jesse, Escila y Edmund.

Conociendo el pasado de Isis y David, Cassie lo había situado en la primera fila del lado del novio. Bueno, a su lado. A su hijo le dijo que era para vigilarlo mejor pero lo cierto es que no perdía la esperanza de que la novia hiciera una espantada. Después de todo, si continuaba resistiendo así iba a creer que sí era digna de su hijo…

Cuando Joy habló, Lily se inclinó por encima de Remus para replicarle con un susurro airado:

-David ha estado estupendo. La culpa es de la idiota de tu amiga y de tus estúpidos planes.

-El plan no era estúpido –intervino Alice inclinándose hacia delante antes de meter a su marido en la liza-. Frank, diles que no era estúpido.

-Claro que no, cariño –confirmó el auror aunque estaba más concentrado en buscar posibles mortífagos que en la conversación.

-No, pero tenía ciertas lagunas. Deberíamos haber perfumado a David con aroma de feromonas y haberle puesto unas gotitas de Amortentia a Isis en la tila antes de juntarles –recapacitó Jesse.

-No sé yo… Con nuestra suerte seguro que hubiera entrado Peter antes que él –suspiró Will.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo Peter, eh? –En esta ocasión, Lily se inclinó por encima de Remus y Joy para encararse con Will-. Es un chico bien simpático. Isis podría considerarse afortunada de que él se fijara en ella…

-¿Eh? –todos miraron con sorpresa a la pelirroja.

-Lyls, cariño, ayer me decías que no le soportabas –señaló James con tono cauteloso.

-Eso te lo imaginaste tú. Que no soportas que me caigan bien otros hombres –gruñó la aludida.

-De hecho, dijo que él que no lo soportaba era el niño –Remus volteó hacia Edmund y Jesse que también estuvieron presentes para que le prestaran apoyo-. ¿Lo recordáis? Nos contó que el niño se ponía muy nervioso cuando él andaba cerca y que se temía que no le iba a tener demasiado aprecio…

-Sí que lo dijo –confirmó Jesse.

-Y no me extraña. A mi también me pone de los nervios –agregó Edmund, en tono comprensivo.

-¿Ah, sí? –Escila tenía una buena solución para calmar los nervios de sus hermanos Worstblood: decapitar a aquellos que les provocaban los susodichos nervios.

-¡Joder! –Al ver que la onza morena desenfundaba una espada corta, Frank pegó un respingo-. ¿Pero cómo has metido eso aquí?

-¿Y dónde? –Will recorrió el pegado vestido que le habían puesto.

Escila se encogió de hombros y devolvió el arma a su minibolso de fiesta antes de que alguien intentara confiscársela.

-¿Y vosotros qué sabéis? –por su parte, Lily volteó hacia ellos molesta porque se metieran donde no les llamaban. Pero cuando vio a Escila se encontró con un nuevo motivo de furia-. ¿Y a esta qué le habéis hecho? ¿De dónde ha sacado esos ojos, esos labios y esas mejillas? ¿Y las piernas? ¿Y esas manos? ¿Y el vestido?

-Creo que todo menos el vestido lo tenía desde antes de conocerte –explicó James con cansancio.

-¿A qué está muy guapa? –Se enorgulleció Joy-. Jesse y yo seguimos siendo un gran equipo…

-No estoy guapa –protestó Escila.

-¿Qué no lo estás? La madre que la parió… James, -Lily le golpeó en el hombro para acaparar su atención-, ¿a qué está preciosa?

-Ehhh –sus compañeros varones le dedicaron una mirada de compasión, ya que esa era una pregunta trampa sin respuesta correcta-. No me he fijado. Sí, está muy mona.

-¿En qué quedamos: te has fijado o no? –la pelirroja entornó los ojos. James buscó una forma de responder sin incriminarse más, pero no hizo falta porque Lily se puso a hipar y a llorar-. ¡No es justo! Yo ya tenía bastante con Bell y lo rubia, alta y guapa que es… ¡Y ahora me tenéis que restregar a una morena que es tan guapa como ella! ¡Os odio!

-Eh, que yo también soy morena y guapa –hizo constar Joy con tal vehemencia que golpeó a Remus en el muslo.

-Claro que lo eres –la animó Jesse en tono conciliador.

-Oye, Lily, ¿estás bien? –Peter, el motivo del último pique, se acercó desde el lado del novio al ver como lloraba su adorada pelirroja.

-Sí, claro, perfectamente –contestó James por ella.

-¿Seguro? –el otro merodeador le observó con desconfianza.

-Sí, seguro –le confirmó Remus.

-Vale –como el licántropo era más fiable, Peter asintió convencido y regresó a su sitio en el lado del novio.

-Manda huevos -susurró con indignación James. No sólo tenía que soportar a Loveday sino que encima tenía a Peter pendiente de cada gesto de su esposa. Y luego le echaban en cara que era un celoso paranoico… ¡Ja! Ya le gustaría a él ver al resto de sus amigos en la misma situación.

-James, no digas esas cosas. Que estamos en una iglesia… -le riñó Lily

-Estamos en el jardín de tu casa –corrigió Joy aún picada porque la excluyó de las morenas guapas.

-Chicas, calma, que empieza la fiesta –atajó Will antes de que se desencadenara la pelea.

-¡Es una boda, idiota! –gruñeron las dos casadas presentes con tono ofendido.

Acto seguido, todos observaron como Bifidus, el novio, entraba escoltado por su padre y su madre y se dirigía al altar para esperar a su radiante novia.

-¡Qué guapo está el novio! –todos voltearon hacia Jesse, sorprendidos por su exclamación. Total, Bifidus no estaba tan guapo y él no le había asesorado con su aspecto, así que no tenía motivos para alabarle con tal sinceridad-. Se supone que todos los hombres están guapos el día de su boda…

Escila dejó escapar una carcajada incrédula.

-Es que tú no vistes las pintas que llevaba Eneas el día que se casó con Eden –explicó Edmund.

-Es Edén –corrigieron Escila y Joy.

-No, es Eden –contraatacó Jesse.

Antes de que las dos Worstblood pudieran contestar que realmente se llamaba Zorra pero que ellas eran respetuosas y preferían usar su seudónimo, la orquesta de elfos empezó a tocar la melodía que anunciaba la entrada de las damas de honor precediendo a la novia.

Inmediatamente, todos se pusieron en pie, no tanto porque lo dictara la tradición como por el hecho de que los de las filas de atrás se levantaron y de haber permanecido sentados no habrían podido ver nada.

Hestia fue la primera en desfilar con el horripilante vestido elegido por Cassie, lleno de volantes de color pistacho y fucsia que de no haber sido tan largos y recatados y llevar un tocado de frutas a juego habría podido pertenecer a una Mama-Chicho.

La siguiente fue Loveday que usaba su gracia de bailarina para que el traje luciera un poco más. O al menos lo intentaba…

Después de eso, transcurrieron unos segundos en los que no desfiló ninguna dama de honor para desconcierto de casi todos los invitados. Sólo unos pocos eran conscientes de que lo más seguro es que las dos últimas damas de honor estuvieran realizando un último intento por convertir a Isis en una novia a la fuga.

-Pero son cinco… -susurró de pronto Jesse-. Delante nuestro hay espacio para cinco damas de honor.

-Es verdad, pero sólo son cuatro: Hestia, Loveday, Bell y Jack –se extrañó Joy.

-Y Giselle –completó James con tono cáustico.

-¿Y esa qué hace aquí? –siseó Escila mientras la observaba avanzar dignamente por el pasillo. Bueno, lo más dignamente que podía dadas sus circunstancias y su vestimenta.

-Habrá venido a atrapar el ramo para ver si puede cazar a Sirius de nuevo –aventuró Lily sin ocultar la animosidad que sentía hacia ella.

-¿Seguro que no está aquí por Bifidus? Igual se ha dado cuenta de que él es el amor de su vida y está aquí para luchar por él. ¿No sería fantástico? –sugirió Alice dejándose llevar por sus tendencias noveleras que se vieron frustradas cuando todos le observaron con incredulidad.

Finalmente, Bell y Jack también desfilaron por el pasillo y, una vez se juntaron delante, cruzaron unas miradas que reflejaban a la vez complicidad, exasperación y frustración.

Poco después, Isis hacía su aparición estelar vestida de novia y del brazo de Dumbledore que había accedido a ser el que la llevara al altar, puesto que tanto su padre biológico como David habían declinado ese honor.

-Está preciosa –musitó Alice, enjuagándose disimuladamente una lágrima.

-La verdad, Jesse, se te da mucho mejor arreglar a las morenas que a las pelirrojas –le echó en cara Lily.

-Tú estabas más guapa que ella –James se inclinó y confidencialmente le recordó que para él, cuando más guapa estuvo, fue en la noche de bodas. Ella entornó los ojos y le dio una suave y disimulada cachetada en el trasero.

-Soy demasiado joven para ver lo que acabo de ver –le comentó Ryan a su hermana.

Ambos habían sido relegados por la Sra. Active a la quinta fila y lo más alejados del pasillo posible. Como si temieran que podían atentar contra la boda si estaban cerca de sus padres.

-Deberías dejar de mirar el escote de Jack –contestó Ámbar sin prestarle demasiada atención mientras su hermano hacía exactamente lo que le acababa de pedir que no hiciera.

Cuando Dumbledore tomó la mano de Isis y la puso en la de Bifidus, el mago de cabellos grises dio un paso hacia atrás y el sacerdote ordenó que todos se sentaran.

En cuanto lo hicieron, Lily se inclinó hacia delante y le tocó a Giselle en el hombro, poniendo especial cuidado en clavarle las uñas.

-¿Y tú qué pintas aquí? –gruñó la pelirroja cuando la ex mujer de Sirius se dio la vuelta.

-Cassie me pidió que me uniera a las damas de honor para que fueran cinco –explicó Giselle-. Por cierto, ¿y mi marido? Es extraño que ni él ni vuestra amiga estén aquí…

-Ex marido –matizó James-. Y no es asunto tuyo…

-Escúchame, mala pécora, si hasta este momento hemos aguantado tus gilipolleces ha sido porque no sabíamos nada de lo mal que te portaste con Sirius y porque eres prima de Bell. Pero eso se ha acabado: a la mínima te… te… -Lily se detuvo buscando una amenaza lo suficientemente impresionante y disuasoria-. Te rajaré la cara con una estrella ninja oxidada.

-¿Y de dónde vas a sacar eso? –se burló la castaña clara sin dejarse impresionar.

-Toma –servicialmente, Escila le tendió a Lily el arma que acababa de mencionar.

La pelirroja se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Después de todo, tener a una sociópata a mano era bastante útil.

-Disculpen, si no es molestia, estaría bien que guardaran silencio y me dejaran proseguir con la ceremonia –intervino el sacerdote-. Ya tendrán ocasión de hablar y presentar sus objeciones llegado el momento…

-Ya te digo que hablaremos –siseó Jack.

-Oh, sí –la apoyó Bell.

-Disculpe… -intervino entonces Isis con timidez-. Es que yo quiero hablar…

-Tranquila, pequeña, tendrás tu oportunidad llegado el momento –el tono del sacerdote fue el que se emplea con los niños pequeños o los animalillos nerviosos.

-Ya, pero es que necesito decirlo ahora –y para demostrar que no se estaba dejando llevar por los nervios, Isis se levantó mostrando una expresión serena-. Es que no quiero casarme…

-¡Gracias a Merlín! –se escuchó exclamar a varias voces desde ambos lados del pasillo.

-Pero, mi mantis oriental, es un poco tarde para echarse atrás –señaló Bifidus con una sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada cautelosa a Giselle, temiendo que ella fuera la causa de aquella espantada.

-Oh, Bifi… -Isis se aproximó a él y le acarició la cara-. Has sido muy bueno conmigo…

-Ha sido mejor con otras –susurró Jack lanzándole a cierta dama de honor una mirada asesina.

-Has sido muy bueno conmigo, por eso te mereces que sea sincera. No estoy enamorada de ti y no me parece justo casarme contigo ahora que me he dado cuenta de esta verdad. Y creo que aún no es demasiado tarde. Lo siento mucho… -Isis se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del que ya no era su prometido. Toda buenas maneras y dulzura… hasta que se alejó de él y se aproximó a David-. ¿Y tú de qué vas?

-Pues… -intentó articular el joven, aunque enseguida fue interrumpido.

-¿Si todo lo que has dicho antes era cierto cómo ibas a dejar que me casara con otro? –chilló la novia, mandando su serenidad oriental al garete.

-¡Porqué estás embarazada de él! –finalmente, David perdió la paciencia y se puso en pie mientras la multitud dejaba escapar un jadeo entrecortado ante esa información.

-¿Está embarazada de él? –Giselle se volvió alarmada hacia las demás damas de honor que no mostraron la menor compasión ni afán de informarle. Comprensible hasta para ella en ese momento.

-¡No idiota, estoy embarazada de ti! –la confesión de Isis arrancó un nuevo jadeo a los invitados, aunque este era de pura emoción. No todos lo días se vivía algo así, algo tan puro y auténtico.

-¿Es mío? ¿Y no ibas a decírmelo? –se enfadó David.

-Es que… No sé exactamente lo que hay entre nosotros, pero si sé que no quiero que sea sólo un hijo en común. En fin, nos peleamos por todo y seguramente con esto va a ser igual… Quiero estar contigo pero sólo si tú quieres estar conmigo, pero claro si no quieres estar conmigo pero crees que tienes que estarlo por el niño, entonces no quiero estar contigo. No sé si me he explicado bien o he confundido más las cosas… -la verdad, es que la misma Isis se había quedado medio loca con lo que acababa de soltar.

-No, te has explicado muy bien. Y sí, quiero estar contigo –la multitud, embelesada dejo escapar un "oh" colectivo.

-¿Es un buen momento para pedir que se besen? –vaciló Peter que se había reunido con los demás merodeadores.

-Creo que ya no hace falta –aplaudió Jesse con entusiasmo.

-¡Qué bonito! –exclamó Alice mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de emoción.

-¡Os dije que funcionaría! –y nadie se molestó en señalarle a Joy que unos minutos antes había tirado la toalla.

-Edmund, ¿esto no te ha recordado a una de esas comedias de situación americanas? Ya sabes, las de las risas enlatadas –le susurró Escila, que no estaba particularmente impresionada, a su compañero onza.

-Perdonar, chicos. Pero ahora que habéis arreglado vuestra relación y que vais a tener un hijo y tal… ¿Nos os gustaría casaros? Yo os uniría en santo matrimonio en un periquete –el sacerdote se abstuvo de comentar que si no había boda, él no cobraba.

-Bueno, a mi si me gustaría casarme… Pero tendrá que esperar unos segundos –Bifidus avanzó decidido hacia Giselle y se puso de rodillas ante ella.

-¿Bifi, qué haces? –preguntó la castaña clara confusa, si querer creer que era lo que parecía.

-Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo –contestó el ex Gryffindor valerosamente.

-Hijo mío, igual deberías de pensarlo un poco –Cassie se echó a temblar temiendo que en cuanto a cuñadas había salido de Málaga para meterse en Malagón.

-No hay nada que pensar –contestó con brusquedad el joven-. ¿Te casas conmigo entonces?

Giselle no contestó inmediatamente, después de todo, aún estaba molesta con él por la forma en que se comportó cuando Sirius les sorprendió juntos y no le gustaba demasiado ser el segundo plato de nadie.

Por otro lado, a ella no le gustaba nada eso de ser soltera, bueno, peor aún, divorciada. Además, a ella no le gustaban las aventuras y si se había unido a la Orden fue únicamente por Sirius. Lo único que quería era una vida tranquila junto a un hombre que besara el suelo que ella pisara.

Y Bifidus bien podría ser ese hombre.

Aunque una vocecilla le gritaba recordándole que ya tenía una muesca en su historial de mujeriego… Pero acalló esa vocecita siendo justa y reconociendo que fue ella misma quien forzó esa situación.

-Sí, Bifidus, me casaré contigo –accedió la castaña clara para regocijo casi general.

Casi porque a los miembros del grupo les daba lo mismo, y la madre del novio no estaba nada, nada contenta.

-¿Sabéis? Es una pena que Sirius no este para presenciar esto –Bell señaló a la lejanía donde se realizaba la boda.

Como ellos eran invitados de la novia oriental, habían aprovechado el cambio en el papel para escabullirse a la zona de canapés.

-Yo me alegro, seguro que ella habría intentado reemplazar a Bifidus por él a la menor ocasión –siseó Lily con rencor.

-Y seguro que están ahora mismo muy ocupados. Porque no han tenido ni tiempo de escribir… -señaló James, con tono molesto.

&·&·&

_Nueva Orleáns._

_Más o menos a la misma hora…_

-Voy a salir a buscarles –decidió Eirene una vez que Evy les contó a ella y Eugénie todo lo que había pasado en la reunión con Inoé-. Deberían estar ya aquí y si no es así es porque puede que les estén atacando... Sí, allá voy. Erin está durmiendo, pero echadle un ojo de vez en cuando.

Y antes de que Evy pudiera decirle que no era buena idea u ofrecerse a acompañarla, su hermana mayor tomó la espada que Evy había traído consigo y salió corriendo.

Aunque para ser justa, la onza debía reconocer que no iría a ninguna parte (mucho menos para ayudar a Ethan) en tanto Sirius estuviera en peligro y con Eugénie como enfermera.

La antigua exterminadora de demonios, había permanecido en silencio, escuchando la historia de su ex alumna y examinando las heridas del joven mago. Pese a que ella no era ni de lejos tan buena sanadora como Ariel o Edmund, sí que había visto la suficiente cantidad de cosas raras como para encontrar una cura para aquello.

-Sólo hay dos posibilidades para que las heridas tengan este aspecto y él esté agonizando...

-No está agonizando –gruñó Evy, poco dispuesta a enfrentarse a esa horrible posibilidad-. Y si lo estuviera, estamos perdiendo el tiempo...

-La primera es que esto sea una reacción alérgica al Júbilo –siguió Eugénie ignorando las palabras y el gesto de incredulidad de la castaña-. Sí, lo sé, es un animago y no debería ser nocivo para él, pero también es un Sangre Limpia. Te aseguro que no sería el primero de su clase que palma porque el Júbilo le provoca un shock anafiláctico.

-¿Y cómo puedo convencerte de qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esto? Él no es alérgico... –mientras hablaba, Evy se inclinó para refrescar la frente de Sirius con un paño húmedo. La fiebre subía y no le gustaba el color que tomaban las heridas.

-Hay que descartar la alergia de plano antes de hacer nada. ¿Cuándo mantenías relaciones sexuales con él tomabas precauciones?

-¿De verdad me estás preguntando _ahora_ si usábamos métodos anticonceptivos? –preguntó la castaña con tono de incredulidad.

-Me refería a si alguna vez, sin querer, le inyectaste Júbilo. No sería algo raro: hay momentos en los que una se emociona, clavas las uñas demasiado fuerte, haces sangre y terminas inyectando Júbilo en las venas de tu amante. Normalmente, todo termina bien, salvo que el chico está más eufórico de lo habitual... Él caso es que si eso os pasó alguna vez, podríamos saber si es alérgico o no.

Evy se concentró en el rostro tenso y sudoroso de Sirius unos instantes, esforzándose por recordar.

-Hubo una vez... Estoy segura de que se lo inyecté.

Fue en Nochevieja. Ella estaba algo encendida porque le había visto hablar con Giselle y él iba a cien porque Evy había estado bailando estilo lesbiana-calientabraguetas. El resultado fue un satisfactorio y desenfrenado polvo contra la puerta de su habitación durante el cual, fijo que Evy le dio una buena dosis de Júbilo.

-¿Y los arañazos no tenían ese aspecto?

-Ni por asomo. Además, es imposible que sea alérgico porque en más de una ocasión le curé cortes que se hacía al afeitarse con pócimas a base de mi Júbilo.

-Entonces es la otra opción –que saltara a la vista que Eugénie hubiese preferido la primera, no contribuyó a calmar a Evy-. Había oído hablar sobre ello, pero pensaba que eran leyendas urbanas, como eso de que el hombre pisó la luna y tal... Dicen que algunos Onzas se llenan de malos sentimientos, de tanta maldad que hasta su Júbilo termina pervirtiéndose, emponzoñándose y provocando esos efectos...

-Fascinante –y realmente lo era. En otras circunstancias, unas en las que la vida de Sirius (o de cualquier otro ser querido) no pendiera de un hilo, Evy habría podido pasar horas analizando esa cuestión.

Después de todo, el Júbilo se generaba cuando el onza experimentaba alegría y satisfacción. Si lo que provocaba esos sentimientos eran cosas como la crueldad, el sadismo y otras de las diversiones de Inoé, estaba claro que eso podría afectar a dicha sustancia...

-¿Hay antídoto contra esto?

-Tienes que tener en cuenta que esto no es algo que aparezca en los libros. Vamos a tener que actuar por intuición. Improvisando un poquito. ¿A ti Inoé no trató de envenenarte de esta misma manera una vez?

-Sí, me hizo las cicatrices de la espalda con sus garras. Sin embargo, mi propio Júbilo combatió con el suyo y terminó haciendo de... ¡No! –exclamó cuando comprendió lo que su antigua mentora pretendía.

-Es la única solución: tienes que inyectarle tu Júbilo. Sabes que ya "venció" al de Inoé una vez y que él lo tolera. Es la única solución...

-Pero tendría que hacerlo directamente en las heridas y...

-En el corazón, sí. De esa forma, se distribuirá más rápido por su organismo...

-Y podría matarle en el proceso. No puedo hacerlo...

-¿Y vas a quedarte ahí? ¿Mirando como cambia de color su cara mientras agoniza?

-No, pero...

**-Tienes que hacerlo** –concluyó Eugénine con tono cortante.

**-¡Qué no puedo!**

-¿Evy? –musitó Sirius con voz débil, medio despertándose.

-Estoy aquí, cariño –inmediatamente la castaña se inclinó hacia él y le acarició la cara.

-¿Tan mal estoy para que me llames "cariño"? –trató de bromear Sirius sin mucho éxito.

"Tienes que hacerlo" vocalizó Eugénie.

-No estás tan mal –aseguró Evy con tono jovial mientras se tendía a su lado.

-Antes mentías mejor...

-Lo sé –con lo que aparentemente era una caricia distraída, la onza colocó su mano izquierda sobre la herida y la derecha sobre el corazón. De reojo notó que Eugénie asentía para darle ánimos-. Te quiero mucho, cariño...

Y lo hizo. Sus garras se clavaron en su corazón y en la herida causada por Inoé a la vez que se su boca recogía el gemido de dolor que escapó de la del animago. Durante unos segundos temió que su corazón se hubiese parado, pero el Júbilo que le estaba inyectando debió hacer las veces de adrenalina, porque siguió palpitando...

Unos segundos después, Sirius volvía a estar inconsciente pero esta vez su expresión era más sosegada y sus heridas tenían mejor aspecto.

-¡Vaya, funcionó! –se sorprendió Eugénie con tono alegre-. En realidad, no lo tenía yo muy claro... –en vista de que cierta castaña parecía estar a punto de lanzarse sobre ella para asesinarla, la ex cazadora de demonios decidió centrarse-. Bien, ahora esperemos que reaccione igual de bien a la siguiente dosis...

-¿Siguiente dosis? ¿No pretenderás que repita esto?

-Evy, piensa que esto es como combatir una enfermedad con antibióticos: todas las bacterias no caen en la primera toma. Tienes que persistir un poquito con el tratamiento...

-Los antibióticos no se suministran así... –señaló la ex Gryffindor con tono cortante.

-Intenta no ponerte histérica. A lo mejor no es necesaria una segunda dosis. –Eugénie permaneció unos segundos mirando al joven-. Sí, la verdad es que está funcionando realmente bien. Y rápido... ¡Alegra esa cara, que a lo mejor lo tienes en pie en una hora!

-¿Y si no qué? –la verdad es que el ataque de optimismo debería haber impresionado un poco a Evy, principalmente porque provenía de una persona muy poco dada a ellos.

-Si no también deberías de alegrarla, porque debes estar a tope de Júbilo para poder suministrárselo. Ala, bájate a la cocina y prepárate un helado de chocolate, que yo me quedo cuidándole y te avisaré con lo que sea... ¡Venga, vamos, muévete! –la alentó al notar que no se movía-. Y cierra la puerta al salir.

Evy alzó una ceja ante la última orden, pero cuando traspasó la puerta se negó a obedecerla y caminó como una zombie hasta llegar a las escaleras, concretamente hasta el primer escalón donde se dejo caer, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y enterrando su cara en ellos...

-¡Evy! –Joder, ¿es qué no la podían dejar descansar ni dos segundos? ¡Qué tenía que generar siete litros de Júbilo en las próximas seis horas!

Con una parsimonia totalmente producto del cansancio, la onza se puso en pie y se asomó por la barandilla... e inmediatamente saltó por encima de ella en sus prisas por ayudar a su hermana y a Lizbell a sostener a Ethan. Michael y Nadine venían por detrás, asegurándose de borrar su rastro.

-¿Cómo está? –le preguntó a la vampiro.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza al tiempo que apretaba los labios y unas lágrimas de sangre escapaban de sus ojos.

En lo que duró ese breve intercambio, Eirene había logrado llevar a su padre hasta la biblioteca y Evy casi tuvo un acceso de nostalgia al recordar que ambos estuvieron una vez allí hace años... discutiendo sobre Sirius.

Como si Ethan hubiese pensado lo mismo, se volvió hacia su hija menor y preguntó:

-¿Qué tal está Sirius?

-Saldrá de está –afirmó Evy, aunque tres segundos después lamentó su mala elección de palabras.

-Me alegro –Ethan se las apañó para sonreír-, así tendrás a otro con el que discutir...

-No digas eso, tú también vas a salir de esta –aseguró Eirene sin mucha convicción-. Ariel vendrá enseguida. O Eugénie...

-Ellos no moverán un dedo por mi –cortó Ethan-. Y con razón... A uno le expulsé del Clan porque no aceptaba ni a Inoé como mi hija ni a Lily como heredera. Y Eugénie no me aprecia demasiado. No creo que estén satisfechos conmigo...

-Piensa que menos les satisfará que Inoé sea la líder. Igual te ayudan por eso... –comentó Michael con un calculado tono jovial.

-No creo, argumentarán que es culpa mía –logró refutar Ethan en pleno acceso de tos.

Michael hizo un esfuerzo por replicar y que su voz sonara animada, pero Evy no podía dejar de sentir que eran como los camareros del Titanic: más preocupados por vaciar los ceniceros y enfriar el champagne que porque el barco se estaba hundiendo. O al menos en apariencia...

Un gemido cortó el hilo de pensamientos de la castaña, sólo que no procedía de Ethan si no de Nadine, Michael y Lizbell. De la Marca de los Mahutam reaccionando ante la proximidad de la muerte de uno de sus líderes.

Al instante, Eirene y Evy estaban a ambos lados del padre, sosteniéndole las manos.

-Siento no haber sido un buen padre. Para...

-No es necesario que hagas esto –cortó Evy al comprender que pretendía reconocerla como hija-. Sé que hicimos un trato... pero ya da igual. No quiero que lo hagas porque te sientas obligado.

-Quiero hacerlo. ¿Puedo seguir? Como dijo una vez tu abuela: no tengo todo el día. Siento no haber sido un buen padre para ninguna de las **dos**. Suerte, mis niñas. Os quiero –durante unos segundos, los ojos del moribundo vagaron por las figuras de Nadine, Michael y Lizbell antes de dedicarles una última mirada a sus hijas mientras sus párpados se iban cerrando.

Al notar que se acercaba el final, Eirene y Evy apretaron las manos, como si con ello pudieran detener el proceso pero su ritmo cardíaco descendía inexorablemente.

Durante unos segundos, todos mantuvieron la esperanza de que a Ethan aún le quedara alguna vida en la recámara, aunque el dolor producido por las Marcas de los Mahutam en los marcados fuera un mal presagio. Pero esas susodichas esperanzas se evaporaron cuando el cuerpo de Ethan empezó a hacer lo mismo: reducirse a energía cósmica, a partículas doradas que se deslizaban entre los dedos de Evy y Eirene y escapaban hacia el cielo.

Unos segundos más tarde, era como si Ethan nunca hubiese existido salvo por las lágrimas de sus hijas y de sus amigos. Hasta la sangre que había derramado cuando entró en la casa se había evaporado...

-¿Y a ti qué coño te he dicho yo de llorar? -el chillido de Eugénie irrumpió en la deprimente escena con la fuerza de un cuchillo partiendo mantequilla.

Evy dio un respingo y alzó la vista hacia la mujer. La antigua cazadora de demonios estaba apoyada en la barandilla, contemplando la escena y con la vista clavada en Nadine, Lizbell y Michael.

-¿Se van a quedar mucho rato? –preguntó.

-Tranquila, ya nos vamos... –contestó Nadine en el tono digno de alguien que se va porque quiere y no porque lo echan.

-Oh, no. Podéis quedaros, total estáis sangrando. Y los Worstblood no dejamos tirada a la gente cuando más nos necesita... –Eugénie no necesitó añadir el "como hicieron otros"-. Evy, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Sí, vale –la onza se secó las lágrimas y volteó hacia los presentes-. De verdad, quedaos. Hay habitaciones de sobra y no os vendría mal una ducha y algo de descanso.

-Y limpiaros la sangre del tatuaje... –agregó Eugénie en un tono tan mordaz que Michael tuvo que contener a Lizbell para que no saltara a su cuello.

-Gracias, Evy. Nos quedaremos hasta que nos repongamos –accedió Nadine.

-Bien. Eirene, deberías volver con Erin antes de que se despierte –una vez que se hubo asegurado de que todo estaba en orden, Evy fue hacia Eugénie, rezando para que no fuera necesario volver a clavarle sus garras en el corazón a Sirius-. ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó al llegar a su altura.

-Te va a encantar: he tenido una idea para que no tengas que volver a clavarle las uñas a Sirius para inyectarle el Júbilo –la anciana mostró una enorme jeringuilla-. Tachán. ¿Mucho mejor, eh?

-¿Pretendes que le clave eso en el corazón? –Evy deslizó su mirada por los casi treinta centímetros del armatoste antes de entrecerrar los ojos-. Vale, lo has conseguido: clavarle las uñas no me parece tan peligroso ahora mismo...

-¡Qué tonta eres! –Eugénie la agarró del brazo y la empezó a arrastrar a la habitación de Sirius-. Sabes que estas cosas funcionan muy bien... Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que le clavas a uno de tus amigos una aguja en el corazón...

Vale, era oficial: Evy nunca se arrepentiría lo bastante de haberle contado toda suerte de intimidades a Eugénie, entre ellas, su aventura con el profesor Mothman y su "sobrina".

-Te recuerdo que es una sustancia demasiado densa y que suele atascarse dentro de la aguja. Además, tendría que extraerlo pocos segundos antes y guardarlo en algún recipiente hermético (que no tenemos) porque se oxida muy deprisa en contacto con el aire.

-Evy... –suspiró la antigua cazadora de demonios-. De tu vena a la suya.

-¿Pretendes que me clave esto a mi misma primero? –la ex Gryffindor miró a su antigua tutora como si creyera que estaba realmente loca.

-Es una agujita de nada... –Eugenie le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano-. Y en cuanto a lo de la densidad... Se puede evitar diluyéndolo con agua del mar de Tetis. Cosa que te viene muy bien, porque de paso sanara cualquier daño interno que le pueda quedar. Así que ya ves: está controlado.

-¿Controlado? –repitió Evy con tono incrédulo.

-Controlado. Tu única preocupación debe ser generar Júbilo a raudales, así que toma todo esto, entra ahí y cuida un poquito de tu mago para variar...

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Evy se encontró con una caja en las manos y con que estaba encerrada, por segunda vez en un mes, en una habitación con Sirius. ¿Seguro que Eugénie y James no eran parientes? Porque tenían una forma muy similar de arreglar las cosas.

-Joder –musitó mientras lanzaba la caja contra una pared, desparramando su contenido por el suelo.

Incrédula, contempló lo que Eugénie consideraba un "kit para favorecer la generación de Júbilo": chocolate, un cómic de Batman (por alguna razón, Eugénie creía que era humorístico o erótico) y un vibrador con lo que parecía una nota pegada.

Evy ni se molestó en leerla. Seguro que decía algo como "cuando dije que te ocuparas de tu mago, no lo decía en ese sentido. Tendrás que conformarte con esto hasta que se recupere".

Lo bueno, era que había superado la fase negativa de "no saldrá de ésta".

La verdad es que tenía buen aspecto, es decir, era imposible que él lo tuviera malo... Ella se refería a que sus constantes vitales estaban estables y al aspecto de sus heridas. Decididamente, Eugénie había acertado con la idea de darle su Júbilo.

El problema era cuántas veces tendría que dárselo. A ella le llevó varias semanas neutralizarlo, pero fue porque la muy guarra de Inoé se las ingenió para inocularle su mierda en el sistema nervioso central, lo que hizo que casi colapsara.

Calculando por encima, a Sirius le llevaría unos cinco días estar completamente recuperado. Y a partir de entonces tendría que ingeniárselas para que no se moviera de la cama y descansara, puesto que tendría tal cantidad de Júbilo en su cuerpo que estaría eufórico perdido...

Pero, de momento, estaba pacíficamente dormido y ella tenía al menos quince minutos para darse una ducha, eliminar los restos de la batalla y hacer recuento de los daños producidos en la misma.

Por lo que sabía, la mitad de su cara estaba arañada de cuando Fergus la estrelló contra el suelo. Gracias a él, también tenía un enorme cardenal con forma de bota Dr. Martin en las lumbares, por no mencionar algunos arañazos superficiales en brazos y piernas cortesía de Eden así como una quemadura en el brazo derecho, recuerdo de su enfrentamiento con Celeste.

Pero lo más grave seguía siendo lo de Ethan.

Aparte de las implicaciones emocionales de perder a un padre justo cuando él había decidido que tenía los huevos necesarios para admitir que lo era, estaban las complicaciones políticas: la elección de una sucesora para el Clan.

Mientras el agua caliente llovía sobre ella, meditó sobre todos los escenarios posibles.

El peor de todos, y el que más probablemente sucedería: Inoé en el poder. O mejor dicho, Celeste y Fergus gobernando a través de Inoé.

Al margen de la opinión que ella tuviese sobre esa mala puta japonesa, si gobernara por sí misma, puede que no fuera tan mala líder. Desde luego no dejaría que ningún mago se inmiscuyera en el Clan ya que los odiaba a muerte. De hecho, si de ella dependiera, la guerra se prolongaría hasta que no quedara un solo mago o bruja con vida...

Sí, sería una líder cruel y violenta pero, por desgracia, puede que fuera lo que el Clan necesitaba.

Lily no era una candidata real por mucho que Ethan hubiera tratado de impulsarla. Simplemente, ninguno de sus miembros iba a aceptar como líder a alguien que pondría a una Orden de magos por delante de su gente. Alguien que simplemente los usaría como peones en su aburrida guerra de magos...

Eso también dejaba fuera a Evy, aunque jamás se lo había planteado en serio. Es decir, sí que tuvo una temporada, después de enterarse de que Sirius se había casado, que lo consideró seriamente, aunque fue en plan venganza.

Inoé se las había ingeniado para alejarla de lo que hasta ese momento más le había importado así que ella pensaba devolverle el favor.

Pero eso fue antes de recuperar su equilibrio vital (llámese, Joy) y hacerse uña y carne de Edmund y Escila.

Y eso le llevaba a la otra gran candidata: Edna.

Pese a que Edna parecía una joven alocada más preocupada por encontrarle un padre a su hijo que por gobernar un Clan, en realidad estaba dotada de un fino instinto diplomático.

Por ejemplo, cuando insistía en que Evy y su hermanito debían casarse no lo hacía por algún absurdo fin romántico, sino porque de esa manera podría redondear su candidatura: con una pareja sólida por cuyas venas corría casi sangre real dispuesta a hacerse con la regencia en caso de que fuera necesario.

Además, no fueron sus grandes pechos los que la habían situado al mando de la mayor cadena de gimnasios de la costa oeste americana.

Mientras se frotaba con una toalla para secarse, Evy volvió a comprender que no había otra salida: Edna tenía que ser la líder y la mejor forma de apoyarla era dando una impresión de familia feliz y unida.

Y la forma de lograr eso, era casándose con Edmund.

-Evy... –aunque una de las objeciones a esa feliz idea, acababa de reclamar su atención desde la habitación.

A la carrera, la onza tomó una especie de bata-kimono y llegó hasta la cama.

-No, tranquilo, estoy aquí –el animago estaba tratando de destaparse, lanzando manotazos como si tratara de alcanzar su varita. Sin embargo, cuando Evy llegó a su lado, le acarició la cara y le susurró con tono cariñoso volvió a relajarse.

Enternecida, Evy le tomó una mano y la llevó hasta sus labios. Sí, definitivamente aquello iba a ser lo difícil...

¿No podrían tener una semanita juntos a modo de homenaje-despedida antes de abandonar las filas de las solteras y unirse a las de las casadas-por-interés? ¿O un mes? ¿O un año? ¿O diez?

¿A quién quería engañar? Si estaba manteniendo las distancias con Sirius, reprimiéndose, era porque sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a conformarse con "un poco" sino que sería todo o nada.

Y desde luego él no iba a acceder a ser su amante ni a comprender que tuviera que casarse con otro hombre. No, ella podría patalear, gruñir, suplicar, insultar, desesperarse y argumentar con mil razones... que él no se iba a apear de su particular ética.

Vaya, mierda. Después de todo, unos meses atrás ella tenía su vida bien organizadita y ahora todo se le estaba desmoronando cual castillo de naipes.

-Joder –volvió a maldecir entre dientes.

Y con todo, lo peor era que no necesitaba nada del kit preparado por Eugénie para ponerse a generar Júbilo como una loca: le estaba bastando con tocar su piel.

-Joder.

Nunca mejor expresado.

&·&·&

Mientras tanto, en el valle de Godric, la fiesta continuaba para disgusto de Lily.

Y es que ella no tenía ningún inconveniente en ceder los terrenos de su domicilio conyugal para hacerle un favor a una amiga, pero ahora que la susodicha amiga se había fugado con el padre de su futuro hijo y los invitados por parte del novio le habían crispado los nervios, ya iba siendo hora de que desalojaran.

En particular, la parejita feliz, Giselle y Bifidus, le estaban subiendo la glucosa y el niño le iba a salir diabético.

-El niño, el niño. Es lo único que oigo... –se medio burló James, imitando las continuas quejas de su pelirroja esposa.

Casi todos eran de la misma opinión que Lily, los únicos que no tenían problemas con que la fiesta se prolongara eran Alice (por eso de que su tiempo de libertad expiraría al final de la fiesta) y Peter (que fantaseaba con que la fortuna le sonriera de la misma manera que a Bifidus).

En ese ambiente, casi fue un alivio que la marca de los Mahutam que Jesse llevaba en el pecho se pusiera a sangrar y tuvieran que acompañarle a la casa.

-No es nada. Por favor, volver a la fiesta –pidió con timidez el metamorfomago.

-Oh, no. Estás mal... Nosotros nos quedamos contigo todo el tiempo que haga falta –ofreció Lily con el tono más falsamente altruista de la historia.

-No, vosotros volvéis a la fiesta –exigió esta vez Jesse al tiempo que por señas les indicaba que quería quedarse a solas con Edmund.

Lily hizo ademán de protestar, pero James le dedicó al joven una sonrisa cómplice y condujo a su esposa de vuelta al jardín. Will, Bell, Jack, Remus y Joy también desfilaron hacia el jardín, pero Escila se quedó con él mientras Edmund volvía con algo que cortara la hemorragia.

-¿Sabes por qué no me caes bien? –preguntó la onza morena.

Que fuera ella quien iniciara una conversación con Jesse de forma voluntaria era bastante raro. Pero que encima sacara a colación un tema que le había intrigado durante semanas era tan desconcertante que sólo pudo negar con la cabeza confiando en que eso la instara a seguir.

-Porque le harás daño... Y entonces yo tendré que hacerte daño a ti. Pero Evy te quiere y si te hago daño la perderé –Escila acarició distraídamente el mango de su puñal-. Me vas a poner en un compromiso y por eso no me gustas. Lógico, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Jesse pudiese averiguar de dónde había sacado la onza que él era un cabrón que iba haciendo daño a los chicos de los que se enamoraba, el chico en cuestión regresó con unas gasas y la conversación quedo abortada.

Entre tanto, Remus y Jack habían tomado por asalto la pista de baile y Bell los observaba desde una silla. A su lado estaba Joy que tampoco perdía de vista a Will mientras acariciaba distraídamente el borde de su copa de champagne.

-Vaya plan tenemos, ¿no? –soltó de pronto la antigua rubia.

-Tú al menos podrías bailar si quisieras –Joy señaló con la cabeza hacia una mesa llena de hombres situada a su izquierda y que no las quitaban los ojos de encima-. Cualquiera de ellos bailaría contigo. O sería el padre de tus hijos. O dejaría que un Colacuerno húngaro se zampara su brazo si se lo pidieras...

-No me miran a mi. Miran a Hestia –aseguró Bell.

Joy sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, absteniéndose de señalar que Hestia no andaba en el radio de visión de esos hombres. Es más, ni siquiera andaba cerca. A veces la inseguridad de Bell la sacaba de quicio.

En ese momento terminó el baile y Will regresó con su pareja junto a ellas.

-¿Cuándo bailamos otra vez? –preguntó Ámbar tras dar un trago a su sorbete de limón.

-Dentro de un rato –prometió el ex Gryffindor que se había apoltronado en su silla.

-Al final te estás divirtiendo –Bell aludía a las quejas que la niña puso respecto a las bodas.

-Sí, no está mal –la pequeña licántropo pareció desinflarse un poco. No quería que Bell le cayera bien y se estaba esforzando en ello. Y, pese a que su relación pasada con Remus la hacía temer por el futuro de su manada, tenía que admitir que era... simpática.

-¿Tan cansado estás? Te haces viejo, Will –el aludido miró a Joy, que tras soltarle esa pullita se había reclinado en su silla.

-Ámbar, ¿te importaría mucho si le concedo mi próximo baile a Joy? Comprenderás que después de ese desafío tengo que hacerlo...

-Claro –la niña le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión.

Conseguido el permiso de su pareja de baile, Will extendió la mano hacia Joy.

-Yo no bailo –contestó la morena en tono huraño.

-Curioso, porque cuando os recogimos en el Naughty Girls parecías estar haciendo precisamente eso: bailar.

-Quiero decir que no bailo contigo –matizó Joy.

-¿Por qué? –Will alzó las cejas en un gesto de incomprensión.

¿Estaba loco? Cinco minutos con las manos de su ex en su cintura mientras sonaba una melodía romántica era más de lo que una abstemia forzosa podría soportar.

-No me gustan las baladas –argumentó Joy, ya que ni bajo Crucios confesaría la verdad.

-Claro que te gustan. Es más, si te animas a bailar conmigo, pediré tu favorita.

¿Su favorita? ¿Pretendía que sus hormonas revueltas le provocaran un sobrecalentamiento corporal?

Estaba abriendo la boca para negarse, cuando vio entrar nuevos invitados a la fiesta. No tenía tanto de especial, porque Giselle había pedido permiso para que sus parientes se unieran a la celebración y estos habían aparecido con cuentagotas en los últimos minutos... Salvo porque Joy los conocía de vista y sabía que no iban para felicitar a la feliz pareja.

No era la única que observaba con atención a los recién llegados: Jack y Remus, alertados por su olfato, se habían quedado plantados en medio de la pista y Bell escaneaba sus auras.

-¿Quiénes son? –quiso saber Will al notar que Joy les conocía.

-La rubia más bajita, la que casi tropieza por lanzarle esa mirada desafiante a Jack, es Edén, la esposa de Eneas, el padre de la sobrina de Evy. Ella y Escila sospechan que fue quien le disparó a Edmund.

"La señora mayor, es Celeste. La esposa de Ethan. El de las rastas es Fergus, el viudo de la hermana muerta de Edmund. Y, por último, la rubia japonesa es Inoé Katsue.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Bell-. Quiero decir que sólo han podido conseguir las invitaciones de una manera: a través de Sirius o Evy. Y ellos no se las darían así como así. Y eso significa...

-Problemas –completó Will al ver como el grupo se iba aproximando a James y Lily-. Vamos...

-Ey, tú no vienes –dijo Bell al notar que Ámbar se había levantado decidida a ir con ellos.

La lobezna alzó una ceja: era en esos momentos cuando no tenía que esforzarse para que la morena de bote le cayera mal. Sí, vale, lo hacían por su bien, por protegerla y tal. Pero lo cierto es que ella ya había estado en situaciones más peligrosas que esa...

¡Coño, se había enfrentado a Voldemort! Y entonces sólo estaban su hermano, Lily, Evy y ella.

No era posible que esos cuatro fueran más peligrosos que él.

Antes de que pudiera esgrimir ese argumento, mucho más maduro que él de preguntarle a Jack que accedería sólo por llevar la contraria, Joy intervino:

-Son fanáticos de la ventaja numérica: si han venido sólo ellos cuatro es que quieren hablar...

-¿Crees que vienen en son de paz? –Hestia se había acercado a ellos en cuanto notó algo raro.

-Yo no he dicho eso –negó Joy-. Dije que venían a hablar...

Hasta esos momentos, Lily había estado relativamente relajada, colgada del brazo de James y charlando con Alice, Frank y Peter.

Sin embargo, enseguida notó que algo no iba bien... pero cuando volteó a ver qué pasaba palideció, porque jamás se hubiera imaginado que pasara eso.

Al notar el cambio en su esposa, James arrugó la frente y siguió la dirección de su mirada... para encontrarse de frente con Inoé Katsué.

Él nunca la había visto personalmente, pero la descripción de Voldemort y Jesse había sido bastante precisa: una onza japonesa rubia con un solo ojo cargado de una expresión demente.

La acompañaban una mujer madura de aspecto muy elegante, otra más joven y que parecía haber vuelto de entre los muertos hacía poco tiempo y un hombre un poco mayor que Frank con el pelo peinado en un complejo sistema de rastas y trenzas.

-Vaya, Inoé, ¿a qué debemos el honor? –quiso saber Joy, que se acercó junto a Will, Bell y la manada de Remus.

-¿Nos conocemos? –Inoé, que estaba a punto de ejecutar su gran saludo de mala-malosa con Lily, observó a la impertinente morena.

-Personalmente, no. Pero tu reputación te precede –Joy no pretendía soltar un halago, pero su tono fue tan ambiguo que la japonesa se quedó totalmente desconcertada.

-Hemos creído que sería un buen momento para que os conozcáis al fin –visto que su pupila había quedado fuera de cobertura, Celeste decidió entrar en acción-. Después de todo, ambas postuláis para ser la próxima líder de los Mahutan y dadas las circunstancias actuales...

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos, refiriéndose más a las circunstancias que otra cosa.

-Oh, es que Ethan no te lo dijo –Celeste hizo un gesto como restándole importancia-. Él no suele ir contando por ahí los asuntos importantes, aunque esos asuntos le incumban a uno directamente. ¿Sabéis? Igual debería de empezar a conjugar los verbos en pasado cuando hable de él... Es que ha muerto, ¿sabéis?

-No, no es como si hubiera habido una edición especial de El Profeta sobre ello –replicó Jack, alzando las cejas, aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en Edén, a la que estaba considerando seriamente descuartizar.

-¿Cómo has conseguido la invitación? –cuestionó Remus.

-Oh, de vuestros amigos. Debéis disculparlos, pero la última vez que los vimos no estaban en condiciones de asistir a un acto social como este –intervino al fin Inoé, deseosa de jactarse de su "victoria".

Eso reclamó la atención de James, que hasta esos momentos estuvo centrada en el extraño comportamiento de su esposa. Lily parecía asustada y no dejaba de mirar hacia Fergus como si no le gustara que particularmente él estuviera allí. Él por su parte, se limitaba a sostener su mirada sin hacer amago de responder a las preguntas que allí le lanzaban.

Pero antes de que James pudiera preguntar qué significaba eso de que "no estaban en condiciones", la sagaz Celeste se percató del cruce de miradas del trío y captó cual era la banda adecuada por atacar.

-Vosotros dos deberíais hablar a solas –opinó la Onza, señalando a Fergus y Lily-. ¿Cuánto hacía que no os veíais? ¿Dos años puede ser?

-¿Os conocéis? –se sorprendió Joy.

-De la escuela de Hotahh para druidas –aclaró Lily, de forma imprecisa.

Eso hizo que la morena arrugara la frente: no había ningún motivo para que él fuera a esa escuela durante la estancia de la pelirroja en ella.

-Fui unos días, para dar un seminario –contestó Fergus, captando la expresión de Joy. De reojo, le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Celeste, que ella no pareció notar ya que siguió a la carga.

-Oh, vamos. Creo que luego estuvisteis charlando un rato y congeniasteis a la perfección... Es más, ¿no pasasteis la noche juntos o algo así? Hablando, se entiende...

Aunque por la forma en que lo dijo, no era eso lo que daba a entender.

Aquello era precisamente lo que había estado temiendo Lily desde que los vio aparecer: que sacaran el tema a colación.

La pelirroja no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado...

Sí, había estado hablando con Fergus después del seminario porque no le habían quedado claras algunas de las explicaciones y él se mostró dispuesto a aclarárselas. Pero en vez de ir a la biblioteca fueron a un bar...

A partir de ahí, la pelirroja sólo disponía de un cúmulo de imágenes confusas en las que ella charlaba con Fergus, bebía con Fergus, reventaba una máquina de discos porque no ponía la canción que ella quería, Fergus se reía, volvía a beber con Fergus... y así sucesivamente hasta que despertaba en su cama... con Fergus.

Sobra decir que nunca había estado demasiado ansiosa por compartir dicha información con nadie, es especial con su paranoico marido. Para empezar, porque estaba segura de que no había pasado nada entre ellos: ambos estaban completamente vestidos e iban tan borrachos que era físicamente imposible que hubieran logrado atinar.

El caso es que ahora se arrepentía de no haber sacado el tema a colación con James, porque cualquiera de los comentarios que ella había pensado (desde el clásico "esto te va a causar un pequeño disgusto" hasta el "¿sabes qué una de las asignatura de Hotahh iba de acostarse con otro druida?") sonaban mejor que lo que Celeste acababa de soltar.

-¿Por qué no cierras la puta boca, Celeste? –gruñó Fergus que no estaba nada contento.

Ya desde el principio, se había opuesto a la idea feliz de volar a Inglaterra. Celeste y Edén podían llamarle anticuado pero la guerra psicológica no era su estilo: para él, la única manera honorable de neutralizar a un adversario pasaba por un campo de batalla.

Una mirada de reojo a Inoé le indicó que ella tampoco estaba conforme. Vale, a decir verdad, la rubia japonesa prefería el campo abierto porque no tenía la necesidad de joder la mente de sus enemigos cuando era tan buena con la espada que podía mutilarlos físicamente.

Cosa que también termina jodiendo la mente...

-Oh, vamos, no hay necesidad de ser grosero –la mirada helada que Celeste dedicó al marido de su pupila, le indicó que aún no le había perdonado que no rematara la faena aquella noche en Hotahh.

Según el plan, él tendría que haberlos desnudado a ambos. Pero tampoco hubiera podido aunque hubiese querido, ya que había bebido tanto para acallar su conciencia que no estaba muy fino en esos momentos.

La idea original era generar dudas sobre la paternidad de algún futuro hijo... Naturalmente, eso a los miembros del Clan les daba igual, desde que eran un matriarcado, pero los magos no eran tan liberales con esos temas...

-En realidad, ya lo habéis sido. Entrar en _MI_ casa donde, por cierto, no sois bien recibidos y hacer insinuaciones sobre _MI_ esposa no es una gran muestra de educación que digamos –James decidió posponer la conversación con Lily para más tarde y concentrarse en expulsar a aquellos indeseables de allí.

-Parece que tu esposa no te lo cuenta todo –Celeste le dedicó una falsa sonrisa de comprensión. Como si entendiera que James estaba de mal humor, que tenía motivos para ello y le perdonara por ello sus fallas como anfitrión-. Aunque tú tampoco se lo cuentas todo a ella, ¿verdad?

Lily se esforzó por mantenerse estática, de verdad que sí, pero no pudo evitar la breve mirada de curiosidad que le dedicó a James y que arrancó una carcajada de las tres onzas.

-Hice que Edén siguiera a Lynn y Escila –fue tan extraño oír el seudónimo en boca de Celeste, que todos tardaron unos segundos en relacionar la información con Evy-. Así fue como las vi acompañando a James al Hôtel Dieu. ¿No te ha contado lo de tus padres?

-Claro que lo ha hecho –mintió Lily, dispuesta a seguir el ejemplo sentado por James de no airear sus asuntos ante sus enemigos.

-Pues no pareces especialmente afectada por su muerte –soltó Inoé sin la menor delicadeza.

-¿Su Muerte? –repitió Lily mientras las chicas observaban a sus amigos con sorpresa.

-¿Ves como no te lo cuenta todo? –sonrió Celeste al ver demostrada su teoría.

Fergus rodó los ojos cada vez más irritado por la actitud de las onzas. Era evidente porqué el tal Potter le había ocultado algo así a su esposa: el embarazo había minado esa energía que tanto le sorprendió de ella cuando la conoció en Hotahh y no quería ponerla en peligro.

Fue entonces cuando se fijo en las tres personas más rezagadas del grupo y tuvo que apartar la mirada con incomodidad de dos de ellas. Al tercero no le conocía, pero Jesse había visto tanto su expresión como la de Edmund y había sacado sus propias conclusiones...

Unas conclusiones que no le habían gustado nada y que estaba deseando compartir con Escila y Joy...

Por desgracia, ambas chicas estaban centradas en la tarea de echar de allí a los intrusos así que tendría que esperar hasta más tarde.

-Ya basta de juegos –susurró Fergus, al observar a Escila acercárseles.

El rostro mutilado de la morena siempre le había producido cierta incomodidad. Un sentimiento que bien podía proceder de los remordimientos por no haber hecho nada para ayudarla...

Sin embargo, esa no era la cuestión en esos momentos, sino el hecho de que ella o Evy eran las responsables de que Inoé hubiera perdido un ojo. En realidad, la rubia japonesa no tenía muy claro quién de las dos era la autora material de la mutilación porque no sabía quien había lanzado el "Accio" en cuestión.

Estadísticamente, Evy era quien más lo había usado a lo largo de aquellos años para hacerse con los órganos de sus enemigos, pero durante esa batalla había quedado lo bastante malherida como par no intervenir en ella... Y no era la primera vez que Escila y ella intercambiaban varitas y hechizos.

De cualquier manera, no era muy factible que una confrontación Escila-Inoé concluyera pacíficamente. Menos cuando el saludo de la onza morena consistió en un:

-Y ya se sabe lo que dicen de los juegos: son divertidos hasta que alguien pierde un ojo. ¿Te diviertes, Inoé?

-Hora de irse –musitó Edén con tono impaciente. No tanto por Escila como por Edmund: ella le había pegado un tiro y tenía bien presente lo rencorosos que eran los Worstblood. Máxime cuando tenían muchas ganas de que su marido se quedara viudo.

-Pues sí, después de todo es tarde y ya hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer aquí –Celeste sonrió bastante complacida al parecer consigo misma-. En fin, me ha encantado conoceros. Dar recuerdos a Evy y... ¿Sirius? Cuando los veáis...

De nuevo ese tonillo irónico, como si creyera que ese mensaje jamás podría ser entregado.

Will hizo ademán de abrir la boca para instarles a que se dejaran de chorradas y revelaran qué les había pasado a sus amigos, pero Jack le animó a no hacerlo con un eficaz pellizco en el brazo.

No les interesaba que se quedaran a regodearse ni un segundo más.

Celeste fue la primera en iniciar el desfile de salida, seguida de una paranoica Edén que no paraba de mirar hacia atrás, como si temiera recibir una maldición por la espalda.

Fergus las siguió, pero no sin antes dirigir una mirada de disculpa a Lily por las molestias causadas e intercambiar otra aún más extraña con Edmund. Luego pasó un brazo por los hombros de Inoé, que estaba más que dispuesta a irse sin darle un último vistazo al lío que había formado.

-Inoé –la llamó Escila con voz cantarina.

Una vez que la onza japonesa volteó hacia ella, la morena le dedicó el clásico gesto de "te estaré vigilando". Aunque en ese caso fue más por recordarle que ella aún tenía dos ojos para hacerlo.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijeron James y Lily al unísono en cuanto se aseguraron que estaban entre gente de confianza.

&·&·&

Los años transcurridos habían apaciguado y hecho madurar a James y Lily, fortaleciéndoles como pareja. Bajo esta premisa, la discusión iniciada por las medias verdades de Celeste fue serena y tranquila.

Ambos se encerraron en una habitación, dispuestos a no sacar de quicio las cosas y aclarar el malentendido.

Allí, sin elevar jamás la voz, Lily le habló a James de la extraña tarde-noche que pasó junto a Fergus y le aclaró que estaba prácticamente segura de que no había pasado nada entre ellos. Así mismo, confesó que si jamás había sacado el tema en parte era porque había temido que se maximizara al hablarlo.

James le abrazó y le explicó todo lo referente a la muerte de sus padres y aclaró que no se lo había dicho antes porque quería evitarle un trago desagradable. Entendiendo por "trago desagradable" la discusión de rigor con su hermana Petunia. Así mismo, le prometió que irían al cementerio a ver las tumbas de sus padres.

¿Alguien se lo ha creído? Estábamos hablando de James y Lily...

Sí, se encerraron en una habitación e incluso lanzaron un hechizo silenciador... que no sirvió de nada porque se gritaron con tal intensidad que el sonido llegaba hasta el salón, donde se habían parapetado sus amigos más íntimos después de que se libraran de los invitados de Giselle y Bifidus.

En defensa de la ex de Sirius, la mujer se había ofrecido a ayudar en lo que pudiera, pero como Bell señaló, controlando su acritud para con ella, tampoco es que pudiera hacer algo.

De esa manera, en la casa sólo habían quedado sus más allegados: estaba Bell, que se mordía las uñas y lanzaba miradas ansiosas desde el sofá.

Junto a ella estaban sentadas Alice, tan encantada de aún no haber sido devuelta a su hogar como preocupada por sus amigos, y Loveday, que tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos y de vez en cuando musitaba un "¿cómo ha podido hacernos esto?".

Jack se había apoderado de un sillón en el que permanecía acurrucada junto a su prole adoptiva. Bueno, Ámbar yacía a los pies del sillón así que técnicamente quien estaba acurrucado junto a ella era Ryan.

Joy, Jesse, Will, Remus y Edmund estaban desperdigados por la habitación, bien sentados sobre algún mueble o dando vueltas por ella según requiriera su estado de nervios.

Sólo Frank y Escila permanecían estáticos. Él junto a la ventana vigilando el horizonte y ella, en una esquina desde la que podía controlar tanto el exterior de la casa como su interior.

-¿Creéis que lo solucionaran? –como respuesta a la pregunta preocupada de Alice, alguien, seguramente Lily, pareció lanzar algo contra la pared en la habitación del pánico.

-Tienen que solucionarlo –el tono de Joy implicaba que la otra opción era demasiado desagradable para tenerla en consideración.

-No entiendo cómo han llegado a esta situación –suspiró Remus.

-A veces es más fácil ocultar la verdad. Sobre todo, a los que de verdad te importan –Bell se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una mirada llena de intención al licántropo.

-Pero a ninguno de vosotros os ha sorprendido lo de los padres de Lily –señaló Jack, en parte para cortar la complicidad entre ambos.

-James nos lo confesó la noche de la despedida de soltero de Bifidus –explicó Will.

-Bueno, técnicamente se lo contó a Sirius y los demás estábamos delante –reconoció Jesse.

-Evy y tú estáis en muy baja forma, si Edén pudo seguiros hasta el Hôtel Dieu sin que os enterarais –le recriminó Edmund a Escila.

La onza morena, que ya había agotado todas sus ansias comunicativas del día, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

En realidad, ambas sabían que Edén las seguía.

Es más, Escila le propuso a Evy una forma de librarse de ella. Después de todo, con la cantidad de cadáveres que había allí, ni se iban a enterar si les dejaban uno más... Pero la onza castaña le recordó que le había prometido a Edmund que no asesinaría a nadie y, además, con James y Petunia por allí, la cosa se complicaría un poquillo más.

Aunque Escila no era muy de apostar, estaba segura de que ahora el moreno de pelo revuelto no vería tan mal que se hubiera cometido ese pequeño homicidio.

-¿Creéis que ella y Sirius estarán bien? –preguntó Remus mirando a los dos onzas presentes.

-Enseguida lo averiguaremos –contestó James, abandonando la habitación del pánico cargado con una maleta-. Me voy ahora mismo a Nueva Orleáns...

-Eso, ¡vete! –Lily mostró su acuerdo con esa decisión lanzando una lámpara contra la cabeza de su esposo.

Afortunadamente, los reflejos de James eran envidiables y el proyectil se estrelló contra la pared.

-No es buena idea que te vayas –intervino Frank-. Por lo que sabemos de ellos, podrían haberse inventado lo de Evy y Sirius para que tú dejaras desprotegida a Lily...

-No le necesito para protegerme –gruñó la pelirroja aludida.

-Después de todo, se han quedado en los alrededores vigilando la casa –concluyó Frank ignorando a la druida.

-Cariño, estás paranoico –Alice rodó los ojos, medio irritada medio divertida-. No es posible que ellos se hayan quedado vigilando la casa...

-Están fuera vigilando –contradijeron a coro Bell, Will y Jesse así como los licántropos y onzas presentes.

-Es decir, que lo más seguro es que yo tenga razón y todo se trate de una trampa –Frank le dedicó una mirada triunfal a su esposa.

-Tenían las invitaciones para la boda de Isis de Sirius y Evy. Ellos no se las entregarían de buen grado... –señaló Jack.

-Han presumido de haber matado a Ethan así que está bastante claro que esa cita a la que Evy tenía que acudir como guardaespaldas ha debido descontrolarse... –intervino Jesse con un tono que pretendía ser razonable.

-Tenemos que saber qué están bien –Bell no parecía especialmente interesada en los detalles.

-Y por eso tengo que ir a Nueva Orleáns –insistió James dando un paso hacia la puerta.

Pero Remus se interpuso en el camino del moreno de pelo revuelto y le preguntó a Edmund:

-¿No hay forma de comunicarse con ellos?

-La red Flu nunca se extendió a Nueva Orleáns, los Trasladores no funcionan allí, las lechuzas se desubican totalmente en la zona y ni en su casa ni en la de ninguno de sus amigos hay teléfono –enumeró Edmund.

-Pero Evy hizo que los instalaran en el Skulls –recordó Joy.

-¿Tienes el número? –quiso saber Will.

La morena negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que ir –James intentó apartar a Remus, pero el licántropo parecía haberse plantado firmemente en el suelo.

-Cinco días –intervino entonces Escila.

-¿Cinco días? –Lily observó a la onza morena con curiosidad.

La verdad es que una de las razones por las que no le importaba que James se fuera era que estaba tan preocupada por Evy y Sirius como él.

Aparte estaba el hecho de que se sentía muy herida porque él le hubiera ocultado la muerte de sus padres.

Y por otro lado, no entendía como él podía ser tan cabezota como para no entender los motivos por los que ella no le contó nada sobre Fergus. ¡No tenía la menor importancia!

Resumiendo: sabía que en cuanto James se alejara de ella y comprobara que Sirius estaba bien, empezaría a extrañarla y entonces comprendería que estaba sacando las cosas de quicio, por lo que volvería suplicar su perdón.

Así que Escila ya podía ir dando una buena razón para que James tuviera que esperar cinco días allí.

-¿Bastará? –Joy ignoró a la pelirroja y contempló a la onza con curiosidad.

-Sí, es el tiempo que Inoé tardará en proclamarse líder de los Mahutam, al menos que alguien le ponga remedio. Una vez que lo haga, Lily dejará de interesarle –confirmó Edmund.

-¿Y no hay probabilidades de que alguien la asesine a ella? –suspiró Jesse, poco entusiasmado ante el hecho de que la onza japonesa fuera a ser su jefa.

-Siempre puedes unirte a nuestra familia –le invitó Joy con un guiño.

Sin embargo, Escila había inclinado la cabeza como si la sugerencia del metamorfomago le hubiera sonado a música celestial.

-No es necesario que se quede a cuidar de mi, me las apañaré sola –gruñó Lily, descartando con un gesto la posibilidad de ser asesinada por Inoé o alguno de sus sicarios-. Sinceramente, no sé porque todos estáis tan impresionados con ella.

-¿Por qué es una psicópata? –sugirió Bell con ironía.

-A mi no me parece para tanto –Lily se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en el sofá junto a la ex rubia, Alice y Loveday... que se levantó inmediatamente para situarse al lado de James.

Y eso sí que la hirió.

De alguna manera, Lily había pensado que el apoyo de Loveday sería incondicional. Que entendería su punto de vista... pero al parecer se lo había tomado tan mal como James.

Entre tanto, el moreno de pelo revuelto se debatía: por un lado, quería irse de allí ya mismo, principalmente porque hasta que no comprobara el estado de Sirius con sus propios ojos no iba a respirar tranquilo.

Por otro lado, no podía dejar colgada a Lily por muy furioso que estuviera con ella si había un peligro inmediato.

Remus captó la indecisión de su amigo, así como el estado de ánimo de la pelirroja y decidió apelar a la única parte de ellos que se impondría a todo lo demás en aquellas circunstancias. ¿La sensatez? No, su orgullo.

-Cómo queráis –el licántropo se puso en pie con decisión y se encogió de hombros-. James, nos vamos ahora mismo. Es una lástima que eso le dé una victoria a la mala pécora de Celeste...

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Peter le miró inocentemente, sin entender lo que los demás sí habían comprendido.

-Que parte de su "malévolo" plan era provocar una riña entre James y Lily. Y cuando él se vaya de aquí, demostrará que ellos han cumplido dicho objetivo –Remus volvió a encogerse de hombros-. Pero... obviamente a ninguno de ellos tiene inconvenientes en otorgarles una victoria fácil.

James observó al licántropo entre irritado y divertido porque de verdad pensara que una táctica tan básica iba a funcionar con él... Aunque no tardó en ganar fuerza la "irritación" puesto que sí que estaba funcionando.

En fin, él era James Potter, Heredero de Gryffindor y uno de los mejores Buscadores de la historia de la casa de los leones. Perder no era una opción. Y esa estupidez orgullosa y superficial era todo la excusa que necesitaba para tomar una decisión.

-Cinco días. Pero entonces me iré a Nueva Orleáns aunque ellos hayan montado una torre de vigilancia con antena parabólica en mi maldito jardín –prometió el moreno de pelo revuelto.

-Pero tiene que haber alguna manera de saber si ellos están bien. ¡No podemos esperar cinco días! –se impacientó Will.

-Me adelantaré y os llamaré desde el Skulls –sí, Escila odiaba Nueva Orleáns, pero si se trataba de elegir entre la capital de Lousiana o permanecer un segundo más en Reino Unido, la onza morena se quedaba con el menor de los males.

-Me parece buena idea –aprobó Edmund-. Si Celeste no estaba fanfarroneando, puede que necesiten ayuda médica. Aunque creo que no deberías ir sola...

-Iré con ella –se ofreció Jesse al instante.

-Perfecto –accedió Escila antes de que nadie (y por nadie léase Edmund) protestara. Sin embargo, la onza morena le miró directamente a él, cuando habló a continuación-: Encárgate de hacer las reservas en el primer vuelo que salga para Nueva Orleáns... ¿Alguna preferencia en cuanto a ventanilla o pasillo?

Jesse se encogió de hombros.

-Pero necesitaré un pasaporte. Y no tengo...

-Edmund te lo proporcionará. Eres metamorfomago, no creo que te suponga un problema adaptarte a la foto de uno de sus pasaportes.

-¿Cómo pensáis esquivar a los vigías? –quiso saber Frank.

Escila recorrió el cuerpo de Jesse con la mirada antes de llegar a una conclusión:

-¿Puedes reducirte? –un hombre más inseguro, habría tomado eso como una afrenta a su virilidad, pero Jesse enarcó una ceja y asintió-. ¿Has montado alguna vez sobre el lomo de un jaguar? Pues hoy vas a hacerlo –agregó la morena después de que el joven dijera que no.

-Iré a por mi equipaje –Jesse sonrió antes de irse a su casa.

Cuando ambos jóvenes se fueron de la habitación el resto de sus amigos intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.

No sólo porque aquella era la vez que Escila había hablado durante más tiempo.

O porque Jesse y ella parecieran haber desterrado toda la hostilidad que había entre ellos en apenas siete frases hasta el punto de que ella iba a permitir que él la tocara.

No, lo que realmente les había sorprendido a todos era que la insegura y temerosa Escila había demostrado en esos momentos la autoridad necesaria para comandar un ejército.

O para liderar a un Clan.

&·&·&

-Dispara –le invitó Escila apenas el avión con destino a Nueva Orleáns despegó. Ella iba en ventanilla y Jesse en pasillo.

Llegar al aeropuerto había sido toda una experiencia para Jesse.

Hasta los más acérrimos enemigos de los onzas elogiaban su valor, sus habilidades como guerreros-brujos y su tenacidad. Sin embargo, nadie se había molestado nunca en mencionar que, una vez transformados, superaban en velocidad al guepardo, a los abraxan e incluso, probablemente, a la marca de coches que llevaba su nombre.

O puede que no fuera una característica de los onzas en general, sino de un par de ellas en particular. Después de todo, tanto Escila como Evy en forma humana se movían a tal velocidad que era imposible seguirlas, así que como jaguares, con la fuerza añadida de cuatro patas, debían ser como el viento...

Estaba seguro de que Edén y su compañero de fatigas no habían llegado ni a olerlos.

Fueron a la casa de Peter y allí tomaron su Porsche para llegar al aeropuerto. Si Jesse hubiera sabido lo veloz que era Escila, no se habría pasado cerca de una hora convenciendo al animago para que le dejara las llaves.

Finalmente, Peter accedió porque Jesse prometió que no dejaría que ninguna gremli psicópata lo condujera y que encontraría la manera de que su coche volviera aparecer en el garaje de su casa cuando ya no lo necesitara...

Bien pensado, por muy veloz que fuera Escila, si un jaguar negro-azulado aparecía en pleno aeropuerto de Heathrow la gente probablemente se pondría algo nerviosa.

Jesse estaba a punto de acceder a la proposición de la onza y preguntar lo que se moría por saber, pero entonces una azafata les preguntó si podía servirles en algo. Sólo que no miró a Escila en ningún momento y parecía querer servir en algo muy concreto...

-No, gracias –rechazó el chico tratando de sonar amable, aunque la impaciencia se transparentaba en su voz. Una vez a solas con la morena, abordó el tema que le preocupaba-: ¿Estuvo enamorado de Fergus, verdad?

No mencionó el nombre de Edmund, pero tampoco hizo falta. Escila le tuvo en ascuas un buen rato ya que le pidió a la azafata una botella de agua y no contestó hasta que bebió un vaso entero.

-Sí, pero el muy hijo de la gran puta, se casó con Estella aunque no estaba enamorado de ella. Creo que por eso reaccionó así cuando coqueteó con Inoé en el funeral de su hermana: que no le quisiera porque amaba a otra, estupendo. Pero descubrir que había pasado de él por... nada -contestó la morena confirmando las sospechas de Jesse.

La buena noticia era que Edmund sí era gay.

La mala, era que los hombres que le atraían eran como Fergus: rudos, duros, de los que no se preocupaban por su imagen, por la moda, por el aspecto de su pelo... Porque no había más que mirar las greñas de Fergus.

En pocas palabras, su tipo era radicalmente contrario todo lo que Jesse era.

A veces, la vida era una verdadera zorra.

&·&·&

_Nueva Orleáns._

_Cuatro días y medio después_.

Cuando Sirius se despertó, lo primero que notó fue que no estaba solo en la cama.

A continuación, pudo constatar que su compañera de cama era su onza de pelo castaño favorita, que estaba hecha un ovillo lo bastante cerca de él como para que sintiera el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

Por supuesto, el siguiente paso del moreno fue remediar esa circunstancia, acercando el cuerpo de Evy al suyo. Instintivamente, la joven se acurrucó sobre su pecho y Sirius le apartó el pelo de la cara con una suave caricia.

Sin embargo, al ver los arañazos y cardenales en su cara frunció la frente y se acordó de la batalla, de la sensación de las uñas de una hembra de jaguar tuerta hincándose en su carne.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Evy, bajó las sábanas y examinó su cuerpo hasta encontrar las marcas de las zarpas. Las de Inoé eran apenas cinco puntos, tan insignificantes que costaba creer que le hubieran llevado a las puertas de la muerte, pero había otras parecidas, aún más débiles, sobre su corazón.

Las de Evy.

Tuvo una fugaz visión, distorsionada por la fiebre, de su Onza predilecta insertando sus garras tanto en las heridas que le provocó Inoé como en su pecho mientras le besaba para amortiguar el golpe. También tenía la impresión de que ella le había clavado una aguja en el corazón...

Sí, en el centro de la estrella que habían formado sus garras, había un sexto punto.

Sorprendentemente, no le preocupó sino que más bien le produjo alegría. Es decir, no tan sorprendentemente porque por sus venas corría tal cantidad de Júbilo que era difícil que algo le disgustara.

Aunque desde luego no le estaba gustando demasiado comprobar de primera mano los daños que la pelea había provocado en Evy: aparte de los de la cara, pudo observar una quemadura con muy mal aspecto en su brazo y...

-Joder -¿cómo pudo olvidarse de que ese mal nacido de Fergus la había pateado en la espalda?

Sin darse cuenta, al tratar de acercarla más aún a él, había puesto las manos sobre ese punto crítico, logrando despertarla con un gruñido de molestia.

Evy ya iba a enzarzarse, una vez más, con Escila por ese manía que tenían de despertarla de tan mala manera, pero entonces reparó en que unos ojos grises la observaban ansiosamente y que no había nadie más en la habitación. Por tanto, era él quien la había despertado así.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿vale? –susurró antes de acurrucarse de nuevo e intentar volver a dormirse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado inconsciente? –pero Sirius tenía otros planes.

-No lo sé –bostezó Evy-. La verdad es que he perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Fantásticamente.

-Ya bueno, eso es por mi Júbilo –Evy se medio incorporó para examinar las heridas del animago. Tras comprobar que todo seguía yendo a la perfección, sonrió complacida-. Te he debido inyectar como treinta litros directamente en vena en los últimos... días –concluyó al comprender que seguía sin saber cuanto tiempo le había llevado curarle.

-Eso lo explica –Sirius notó que la chica enarcaba una de sus cejas a modo de pregunta-. Verás, tengo algunos recuerdos de ti apuñalándome con una jeringuilla enorme. Aunque eso es lo de menos... El caso es que leí por ahí que para los onzas ceder casi todo su júbilo es tan malo como acumularlo. Y ya sabemos lo mal que te pusiste cuando te dedicaste a acumularlo... Es más, produce los efectos contrarios, por ejemplo, en aquellos días padeciste insomnio así que ahora probablemente tengas somnolencia...

El animago se interrumpió al notar que, efectivamente, Evy se le estaba quedando dormida. Puesto que bastaba con ver la cara de la onza para saber que necesitaba un buen descanso, Sirius decidió dejarla la cama e ir a por algo de comer.

Pero apenas había empezado a incorporarse cuando ella pareció revivir de pronto:

-No puedes levantarte. ¡Estás convaleciente! ¡Tienes que descansar!

-Pues yo me siento genial. Además, ¿no pretenderás que me esté aquí muerto de aburrimiento mientras tú duermes?

-No dormiré –la castaña se esforzó por reprimir un bostezo. De todas formas, en cuanto cerrara los ojos, él trataría de escabullirse.

-Pues no te vendría mal hacerlo: tienes un aspecto horrible –Sirius estaba preocupado por ella pero, de alguna forma, su tono le sonó desagradable hasta a él.

-Bueno, yo no te atraigo por mi aspecto, así que eso debería darte igual –bufó Evy con retintín.

El tono molesto de la chica casi logró que Sirius soltara una carcajada, el problema es que parecía pensar en serio que a él no le gustaba su aspecto. En su momento, no pretendió insultarla sino explicarle que la amaba por cómo era no por el aspecto que tenía y que eso no cambiaría aunque se tiñera el pelo de violeta, se hiciera veinte piercings en la nariz o engordara tropecientos quilos.

Pero ella se lo había tomado al pie de la letra...

-¿De verdad crees que tu físico no me atrae? ¿Cuándo has examinado mis heridas te has tomado la molestia de mirar un poquito más abajo?

-Eso es por...

-No es por el Júbilo –interrumpió Sirius.

-Iba a decir que esa es tu reacción normal ante cualquier hembra viva –corrigió Evy-. Pero no es culpa tuya: eres un hombre. No puedes evitarlo.

-Escila anda por aquí, ¿verdad?

La castaña le miró con extrañeza durante unos instantes, hasta que comprendió el sentido de la pregunta.

-Te aseguro que puedo opinar tan mal del sexo débil como ella -aseguró al cabo.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tampoco es culpa: eres una mujer. No puedes evitarlo –Sirius casi brincó al ver que la joven respondía a su puya con una sonrisa. En vez de ello, apoyó su frente en la de ella y le habló con un tono tierno y suave-: Eso es lo que verdaderamente me atrae de ti: tu sonrisa. Cuando me miras así y sonríes sólo para mi siento que podría volar...

-Ya, lo sientes por mi sonrisa, ¿no? –Evy alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

-Bueno, puede que en eso sí tenga que ver tu Júbilo –concedió Sirius con tal falsa resignación que a la onza castaña no le quedó mas remedio que reírse.

Y en el mismo impulso de alegría le pareció perfectamente natural acariciarle la nuca y besarle dulcemente.

Claro que entre el hambre que había reprimido Sirius durante varios meses y el colocón de Júbilo que llevaba encima, no pudo evitar tomar el control y empezar a devorarla ansiosamente…

-¡Estás convaleciente! –protestó Evy sin demasiada convicción cuando él empezaba a bajarle el camisón, acariciando la zona de piel que acababa de desnudar.

-Excusas… -Sirius sonrió con astuto desafío-. Te vienen muy bien estas tres heriditas sin importancia para disimular lo cansada que estás…

-No estoy cansada. Y este truco es muy obvio –señaló la onza, entornando los ojos.

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar más Sirius hizo algo con los dedos, tocándola de una forma que la provocó un placer como nadie le había provocado jamás.

Ni siquiera Gael, que era extraordinario en todos los sentidos y conocía el cuerpo de las mujeres mejor que nadie en el mundo, había logrado acercarla a aquellas cimas.

-¿Dónde…? –tuvo que interrumpirse porque durante unos instantes un jadeo le cortó el aliento-. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-¿Quieres saberlo o prefieres disfrutarlo? –sonrió Sirius contra su cuello, encantado (y otros muchos adjetivos) por la reacción que estaba teniendo la onza.

-Sí –gimió Evy, haciendo que la sonrisa del animago aumentara.

-Bien.

La satisfacción en la voz del joven moreno habría podido cabrear a la onza de no haber estado demasiado concentrada en su propio cuerpo. Y de no haber sabido que pronto se girarían las tornas… Después de todo, él no era el único que había aprendido cosas durante aquellos años.

&·&·&

Unas horas después, ambos yacían de costado, jadeantes y sudorosos, pero también sonrientes y mirándose con un embeleso que no habían sentido probablemente desde la primera vez que se acostaron juntos.

Él extendió una mano para acariciarle la cara y Evy ladeó el rostro para besarla antes de entrelazar los dedos con los del animago. Fue entonces cuando Sirius notó que ella llevaba una sortija en el dedo corazón…

Una sortija con un rubí en forma de estrella engarzado que en aquellos momentos brillaba con el ímpetu de mil hogueras.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto? –preguntó Sirius con tono alarmado.

-Pues… -Evy vaciló. Después de las horas preciosas que acaban de compartir no le apetecía romper la tregua confesando que registró su habitación.

-¿Registraste mi habitación? –bueno, se lo había ocultado más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Después de todo, era un gran auror.

-Sólo un poco… Eirene me interrumpió antes de que terminara –se justificó, un poco mal, la onza.

-¿Y por qué te pusiste el anillo?

-Te va a sonar a locura, pero estaba como palpitando… -Sirius cerró los ojos, como si su peor temor se acabara de confirmar.

-¿Por qué aún no te lo has quitado? –quiso saber el animago.

-Es que no quiere salir –confesó Evy.

Sirius dejó escapar una suave risa, antes de levantarse de un salto y empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-No deberías de levantarte tienes que descansar…

-Necesito caminar –atajó Sirius, aunque Evy no insistió demasiado ya que andar por la habitación requería muchas menos energías que muchas de las actividades que acababan de practicar en la cama.

-¿Me quieres decir qué pasa? –se impacientó la onza después de un rato de verle dar vueltas por la habitación murmurando para sí.

-Vale –pero en vez de contestar Sirius hizo que Evy se pusiera de rodillas en la cama y enlazó su mano izquierda con la de ella.

Fue entonces cuando la onza se fijó en que él tenía un anillo muy similar al de ella. Un anillo que en cierta ocasión la onza vio en una visión…

-Antes no lo tenías puesto. Recuerdo que te lo quitaste porque Erin intentó comérselo y no te lo has vuelto a poner… ¡Estaba en la caja el día que registré tu habitación! ¿Cómo ha llegado ahí?

-¿Recuerdas que antes hemos enlazado estas manos durante el orgasmo? –replicó Sirius en su lugar.

La onza asintió con una resplandeciente sonrisa que ni el tono serio de él había logrado apagar.

-Pues resulta que entonces, mi querida nena, nos hemos casado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Os quejaréis de mí… Vale, sí, os quejaréis porque soy una gran, gran tardona, pero aparte de eso, he vuelto con un capítulo de 16.750 palabras/42 hojas de Word en el que ha pasado de todo.

Vale, ya dije que explicaría la elección del título: como dije en la primera parte del mismo se debe a una canción de Melendi "Novia a la fuga" y hace referencia a dos de las tres novias que han aparecido en este capi: el "ni de blanco" es para Isis, que no ha querido casarse con su vestidito blanco, y el "ni desnuda" es para Evy, que estaba en esa condición cuando se ha casado… y me da que no lo va a llevar muy bien.

Esa es otra cosa de la que muchas no os podéis quejar: anda que no habéis dado la lata con lo de "que se líen Sirius y Evy de una vez". Pues, hala, ya he cumplido: no sólo se han liado sino que se han casado. ¿A qué a veces soy genial?

La nota negativa de parejitas, la han puesto James y Lily. Como habéis notado esa bronca va a traer cola… de momento, una breve separación durante la que espero que recapaciten y recuerden que no pueden vivir el uno sin la otra.

También están así, así Jesse y Edmund. Y es que descubrir que el primer amor del chico por el que te estás pillando es lo más anti-tú del mundo, hace que la seguridad de uno se tambalee. Ya veremos como resulta la cosa...

Y por último, más de una me comentó algo sobre la próxima líder de los Mahutam... Pues acabo de poner dos más. Si alguien quiere apostar sobre si la afortunada será Inoé, Edna o Escila, Rosier estará encantado de hacerlo oficial.

Y dejando de lado mis opiniones sobre el capi y que espero que os guste el resultado tanto como a mi, vayamos al tema RR. Lo primero de todo es dar las gracias a:

_LilyMolly, Lynn Kellaway, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, RachelBlack13, Josy_Red, Roxanne90, La Innombrable, Izzi Meadows, Nathyta, Dark Satine Evans, Saskia, Carrie/Mika Granger, Katie Spinnet, Sayuri, Elarhy, ginnythelitleweasley, luna1415, Noray, Sumomo Black (por sus cuatro RR), LaraG, Drumy, .Wonderland, Rosixo, Asret, CristinaB, Kaixo, Mel, Azaleadm, Caro Black, Bea, Bel Black, Fénix Black, Flor09bt,_ _Kristafhista, Lulap, Ginny_m, Hermione_1515, Anna Diggory, Stephblack, N Evans, Cyan Black y Alira87._

¿El próximo para cuando? Pues os toca tener paciencia, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo cuanto puedo tardar en escribirlo y tenerlo listo, más ahora que mi musa se ha vuelto algo inquieta y ambas necesitamos probar cosas nuevas.

Como "Bad girls go to Slytherin" que de momento sólo se encuentra en FFN, por si alguien quiere pasarse a leer, y que actualizaré a mitad de mes. (La publicidad es buena).

En fin, mis niñas y niños, un beso muy gordo y (espero que) hasta pronto.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	23. La principal causa de divorcio

Esto... ¿Hola? ¿Cómo os va?

Yo ando, por aquí, regresando del ultramundo.

No, no me he muerto, no me he caído del mapa, (aunque no es fácil ubicarme en uno) y, desde luego no he abandonado el fic.

Ya dije que este capítulo me llevaba por el camino de la amargura, tanto es así que cuando el domingo 15 de noviembre terminé de escribirlo solté todo el aire de mis pulmones de puro alivio.

Sí, lo acabé el día 15, pero una tiene que escribir estas notitas, pensar qué hacer con los RRs... Y ya que ha salido el tema: van a ser las contestaciones más rápidas y breves de la historia. Os pido disculpas anticipadamente, porque no van a hacer justicia ninguno de vuestros RRs.

También os quiero dar las gracias por todo: por la paciencia, por los ánimos y por seguir aquí, dejándome mensajitos, agregándome a favoritos y demás. Os quiero mucho, cariñitos míos.

Pero sobre todo, muchas gracias a mis dejadoras de RRs tanto de FFN como de PF:

_The Real Mrs. Darcy, RachelBlack13, CLorena, Luzbel-Enigma, Josy Red, Ivy Potter Black, Ague Black, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, laraG, Flor09bt, Black Celebrian, LilyMolly, Ayla1986, Alira87, Sumomo Black (¡__**Feliz cumpleaños, atrasado**__!), tomynderiol, Izzy Meadows, Elarhy, Kristafhista, Asret, Arwen Black White, Magenta Worstblood, Mika Granger (por favor, mándame un mail, tengo que hablar contigo), Wirhaven, Karla, Kaixo, Caperucita Roja, Anne Marie Wilson, Susigabi, Adrienne Bovary, Cat, Steph Cullen, Desiré, Saskia (o Cami Sky), CristinaB, Lynn Kellaway, Daniela Black (y Mariana, ahora os contesto el MP), Jessica, Fénix Black, Bel Black, Demerara, M. Hiroko Takeda, Alya Black, Azaleadm, Carax, Lily_1102, Sarita, Melissa di Severus, Kaede1811, Mafess, Daiana, Lulap, N Evans, BBQPotter, Ginny_m, Hermione_1515, Anna Diggory, Liliana Cullen, _sami_malfoy, Cyan Black, Moony_Granger, Jeannethe, Lara_Croft, Adrianne, INIK, Alira_87, Dalia, Arya_Swann, Evadne_Noctim y Fuego14_

La respuesta a vuestros RRs está en este link: http : / / community . livejournal . com / elgranero / 3177 . html (quitad los espacios)

Es mi comunidad de fics a la que nunca me canso de hacer publicidad. Por allí además encontraréis drabbles de otros fandoms que aún no me decido a publicar en FFN y que no puedo publicar en PF porque no llega al mínimo de palabras.

E hilando el tema, ¿sabéis cuántas tiene este capítulo sin el título, notas ni babosadas? 17. 804. Y como alguna de las dos páginas diga que excede el máximo a mi me da algo.

Un beso y dejo de aburriros.

Espero que os guste el capi.

¡Disfrutadlo al fin!

**Prácticamente arte 23.**

**La principal causa de divorcio.**

Fue entonces cuando la onza se fijó en que él tenía un anillo muy similar al de ella. Un anillo que en cierta ocasión la onza vio en una visión…

-Antes no lo tenías puesto. Recuerdo que te lo quitaste porque Erin intentó comérselo y no te lo has vuelto a poner… ¡Estaba en la caja el día que registré tu habitación! ¿Cómo ha llegado ahí?

-¿Recuerdas que antes hemos enlazado estas manos durante el orgasmo? –replicó Sirius en su lugar.

La onza asintió con una resplandeciente sonrisa que ni el tono serio de él había logrado apagar.

-Pues resulta que entonces, mi querida nena, nos hemos casado.

En el silencio que siguió a esas palabras, Evy observó a su, al parecer, maridito con expresión irónica.

-Venga, Sirius, no bromees con eso... Es imposible que estemos casados. Para empezar, yo estoy legalmente muerta y no puedes casarte con una muerta. Bueno, decían de alguien que se había casado con el inferi de un ex novio, pero... ¡Además no recuerdo haber oído a nadie declarándonos marido y mujer! ¡O haber desfilado por un pasillo enfundada en mi precioso vestido blanco que realzaría mis curvas de forma sensual a la par que elegante!

El joven enarcó las cejas ante el ataque de histeria de la onza. Porque tenía que ser histeria, si estaba mencionando un vestido de novia blanco a esas alturas...

Igualmente, tenía que reconducir la conversación:

-Evy, deja tu ataque de pánico para luego y concéntrate –Sirius se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la agarró por los hombros-. Tienes que decirme exactamente cualquier cosa extraña que haya hecho la sortija desde que la encontraste en mi habitación...

-La más extraña ha sido casarnos –replicó la onza.

-Evy –pronúnciese en tono de "no es el momento para gilipolleces, nena"-. Vale, bien. Vamos poco a poco: dices que el anillo palpitaba cuando lo cogiste.

-Sí, pensaba que era un efecto óptico y me acerqué con él a la ventana para verlo mejor.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Qué si palpitaba? –se irritó Sirius.

-Sí. Y entonces me lo probé... Y ya no hubo forma de que saliera de allí –la onza notó que su Black renegado favorito hundía ligeramente los hombros-. ¿Me vas a contar de una vez qué pasa? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué crees que estamos casados?

-¿No has oído hablar nunca de este anillo, verdad? –la onza negó con la cabeza-. ¿Castor Black tampoco te suena? –nueva negativa-. ¿El lema de mi antigua familia lo conoces?

-¿Algo de "siempre puros"? –aventuró Evy-. ¿No lo inventaría ese Castor?

-No sólo eso, sino que ideó el conjuro de este anillo para asegurarse de que la familia lo practicaba. –Sirius se detuvo unos segundos, acariciando la mano de la onza-. Pero no le salió demasiado bien: en teoría, el anillo que tú llevas reacciona ante la persona más digna de ser la pareja de un Black y los une en matrimonio.

-Deduzco que no le salió demasiado bien porque los elegidos, no siempre fuimos de Sangre Limpia –Evy sonrió casi con tristeza. Sirius le devolvió el gesto y le acarició la mejilla antes de proseguir.

-Y una vez que te juzgó, aceptaste casarte conmigo al ponértelo.

-Pero yo no sabía eso –protestó la onza en tono infantil.

-No importa, en ese momento empezaste el ritual y lo has fortalecido durante cada segundo que lo has tenido puesto desde entonces, hasta el punto de que tu anillo llamó al mío para que apareciera en mi mano.

-¡Lo he tenido puesto por qué no había forma de que saliera! Además, de no haber sido así no sé cómo habríamos terminado hace... unos días –Evy hizo un gesto impreciso referido a la pelea con Inoé, queriendo indicar que no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –eso pareció preocupar más a Sirius, ya que arrugó el ceño haciendo que Evy tuviera el impulso de alisárselo a caricias, como ya le había pasado alguna otra vez.

Sólo que en esa ocasión no había ningún motivo para reprimirlo.

-Me ayudo a atraer hacia mi mano la espada de Ethan y con ella le rompí las narices a Fergus. Luego, hizo que pudiera desaparecerme contigo –aclaró mientras sus dedos recorrían la frente del animago en una sedante caricia.

-Joder –susurró Sirius antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre los hombros de la castaña y ceñirle la cintura con fuerza.

-Cuéntamelo. No puede ser tan malo...

-Lo es, el conjuro te ayudó a salvarme. Por lo que el ritual era aún más fuerte de lo que pensaba... Hay que terminarlo cuanto antes –musitó el animago antes de lanzarse a por los labios de la castaña y tratar de tumbarla en la cama.

-¡Eh, espera un segundo! –a Evy no le gustó demasiado como sonó esa frase y, de alguna manera, logró escabullirse de él-. Aún no hemos terminado de aclarar esto y tú ya has hecho muchos esfuerzos por un día...

-No entiendes lo que puede pasarte si no lo concluimos cuanto antes...

-Entiendo que si lo concluimos no habrá escapatoria. Sin embargo, si logró quitármelo podré considerarme divorciada... Además, esa no ha sido precisamente tu mejor artimaña romántica –agregó la joven de pelo castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale, puede que me equivoque pero tengo la impresión de que no te está gustando mucho estar casada conmigo. Más que nada, es que apenas llevamos media hora de matrimonio y tú ya quieres divorciarte.

-Perdona, maridito mío, pero tú eres el que se ha pasado esa media hora gruñéndome y enfadado conmigo sólo porque accidentalmente me probé un anillo.

-Ha sido por la impresión: todo ha sido muy rápido.

-¿Qué ha sido muy rápido? ¡Ja! –Y de repente, todo lo que le había pasado a Evy en apenas una semana se le vino encima de golpe y la necesidad de sacarlo de dentro fue simplemente irresistible. Así que, se dejo llevar por ella y empezó a gritar-: ¡Para mí sí que ha sido todo muy rápido! ¡No tienes ni puta idea del miedo que pasé cuando esa mala puta de Inoé te hirió! ¡Eugénie decía que estabas agonizando! ¡Tuve que clavarte las garras en el corazón!

En ese punto, Sirius hizo ademán de hablar, pero ella le apuntó con el dedo y entornó los ojos de forma amenazante:

-Si vas a decir que eso te afectó a ti más que a mi, mejor cierra la boca –le advirtió.

El moreno no sólo obedeció sino que se quedó sentado observando el espectáculo. Y es que "espectacular" era la palabra que mejor definía la forma con la que la onza castaña caminaba por la habitación al tiempo que cedía a su ataque de histeria.

-¡Y después de eso Eugénie me dijo que no tenía claro si su idea funcionaría! ¡Y luego trajeron a Ethan! ¡Y él sí que estaba agonizando! ¡Y murió allí mismo en el salón! ¡Y luego Eugénie me encerró aquí contigo! ¡Y después vinieron Escila y Jesse y me contaron que por alguna absurda razón Celeste había logrado que James y Lily discutieran! Y luego tú te despertaste y ahora resulta que estoy casada contigo, por lo que no me puedo casar con Edmund puesto que la poliandria no está bien vista en ningún lado. ¡Y por culpa de eso Inoé va a ser proclamada líder de los Mahutam en breve!

Después de ese arranque, Evy se dejó caer en un sillón que había cerca de la ventana. Allí se acurrucó, enterrando la cara en sus rodillas y empezó a llorar.

-No, nena, por favor. Tranquila –Sirius estuvo a sus pies al instante, tratando de deshacer la bolita en la que se había convertido la castaña para poder abrazarla.

Sin embargo, la onza trató de apartarlo con un manotazo.

-Quita, que tú lo único que quieres es completar el ritual para volver a follar conmigo –le acusó histéricamente.

Sirius rodó los ojos ante ese arranque y luego dedicó unos segundos a pensar si sería mejor cortar la paranoia de la castaña de raíz o darle la oportunidad de desahogarse que estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Optó por lo segundo e intentó abrazarla de nuevo.

Ella volvió a darle un manotazo, pero esta vez la mirada que le dedicó estaba más cargada aún de furia.

El proceso se repitió unas cuantas veces más, hasta que el cuerpo de Evy no pudo soportar más la tensión y reaccionó transformándose en jaguar. Sirius tuvo apenas unos segundos para maravillarse con la facilidad que ella parecía pasar de un estado al otro antes de hacer él mismo una demostración de su talento como animago.

No era su primera experiencia con un depredador furioso: alguna noche de luna llena, Remus se había descontrolado de lo lindo y en aquellos momentos tenía la ventaja del Júbilo, permitiéndole hacer magia en su estado de cánido.

Gracias a eso pudo ir conjurando pequeños encantamientos-escudo de tal manera que ella no pudiera producirle heridas graves, cuando lo atacó porque sino habría estado en clara desventaja: Evy estaba tan furiosa y descontrolada como Remus en la peor de sus transformaciones y, al contrario que con el licántropo, Sirius no estaba dispuesto a dañarla más que con hechizos de cosquillas.

No fue hasta unos minutos más tarde, que el moreno decidió que ella ya se había desahogado bastante y que si quería detenerla, tendría que usar algo más eficaz que la violencia.

Y tendría que ser bastante rápido, porque el jaguar le tenía de espaldas contra el suelo y con sus garras listas para seccionar la yugular. Su yugular.

En ese momento, el perro dejó escapar un suave gemido que hizo que el enorme felino se paralizara. Al segundo, Sirius recuperó la forma humana y contempló al jaguar con sus ojos grises cargados de confianza.

Porque ella ni de coña le haría daño en serio y era a eso a lo que había decidido apelar.

Y, efectivamente, el enorme felino volvió a ser una Evy jadeante que le pidió perdón antes de dejarse caer al suelo a su lado. Sirius permaneció unos segundos en silencio, escuchando como la respiración agitada de la castaña se iba normalizando mientras la suya hacía lo propio y él resistía el impulso de abrazarla. Sabía que no era eso lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

Sólo cuando notó que la castaña parecía más tranquila, le transmitió su pésame:

-Siento lo de Ethan –en respuesta, la onza dejó escapar un ruido irónico.

-No, no lo sientes. ¡Él te caía fatal! –señaló Evy.

-Eso no es verdad: me caía bien cuando lo consideraba un amigo. Pero el hecho de que me ocultara que tú seguías viva, así cómo descubrir lo "bien" que te trató durante estos años modificó mi opinión de él. A pesar de ello, sí que lamento que haya muerto –matizó Sirius.

Evy volvió a disculparse y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, con los párpados bien apretados, reuniendo valor para hacer la pregunta que temía hacer.

-Si el ritual comenzó cuando me puse el anillo, se puede decir que llevamos al menos una semana prometidos, ¿no? –soltó la onza al fin.

-No tiene nada que ver -Sirius tardó unos segundos en comprender el sentido de la pregunta, pero en cuanto lo hizo, respondió sin vacilar-. Fue Inoé quien lo mató. No tú.

-Pero él hizo un Juramento Inquebrantable para que nosotros no estuviéramos juntos de nuevo. Y justo una semana después de que en cierto modo, yo lo rompiera él ha muerto. No puedes asegurar que esto no tenga absolutamente nada que ver –Evy se incorporó sobre un codo y miró atentamente al moreno.

-Cuando se rompe un Juramento Inquebrantable, no es como si el destino conspirase para que, por ejemplo, tu hija adoptiva te mate –aclaró Sirius reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo va entonces? ¿Vas tranquilamente por la calle, te das cuenta de que has roto el Juramento-de-las-narices y... ¡Badabún! te mueres?

-Más o menos, siempre que sustituyas ese "badabún" por "una agonía insoportable".

-¿Más insoportable aún que ser apuñalado en el estómago? –preguntó Evy al cabo de un nuevo rato de silencio.

-Nena, tienes que dejar de torturarte con eso –en esa ocasión, Sirius extendió los brazos y la atrajo contra su pecho. La onza se acurrucó allí y volvió a cerrar los ojos-. ¿Cuándo será el funeral?

-¿Funeral? –preguntó Evy con sorpresa-. ¿Por qué íbamos a hacer un funeral? Sinceramente, no me apetece darle a Inoé una oportunidad para quemar una iglesia o algo similar conmigo dentro.

-Sí, eso es verdad –reconoció el animago antes de arrugar la frente-. Por cierto, ya que más o menos has sacado el tema: ¿de verdad estabas decidida a casarte con Edmund?

-Sí.

Evy nunca había experimentado un Crucio. No porque nunca se lo hubieran lanzado, ya que los mortifagos los repartieron en la batalla de Anath como los Reyes Magos reparten caramelos durante una cabalgata, es decir, en gran cantidad, con muy mala hostia y apuntando a las cabezas.

En cualquier caso, en forma de jaguar era inmune a esa maldición y, por eso, cuando su cuerpo fue recorrido por unos trescientos mil voltios de electricidad su primera reacción, antes incluso que el dolor, fue la sorpresa. Desde lejos, le pareció que Sirius gruñía un "joder" y... cuando sintió su caricia el dolor se detuvo.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso? –preguntó la onza, aún más sorprendida que otra cosa.

-El ritual en acción. Cuando has dicho que querías casarte con otro él lo ha interpretado (por usar alguna expresión) como una amenaza para mí y ha decidido mandarte una advertencia... –Sirius no sonó nada complacido.

-¿Y cuando haga algo que te amenace me va a Cruciar? ¿Y por qué no ha reaccionado así cuando te he atacado?

-Porque en realidad no me estabas amenazando. ¿Ves por qué quiero concluir el ritual cuanto antes? Una vez que esté cerrado, podrás estar en una habitación con otros hombres sin que te sientas incómoda. O pensar en alguno sin que esta cosa te lance un Crucio –explicó Sirius.

-Ya. ¿Pero completarlo implica más sexo, verdad? –preguntó astutamente la onza.

-Sí –reconoció el moreno-. Hay que volver a hacerlo con las manos enlazadas otras dos veces.

-Lo sabía –Evy se incorporó apoyándose en un codo-. Pero iba en serio: Edna es la única que puede desplazar a Inoé en la carrera para el liderazgo de los Mahutam. Mi... –la castaña vaciló, no muy dispuesta a sufrir un nuevo Crucio-. Bueno, digamos que eso demostraría al resto del Clan que ella cuenta con mi apoyo...

-Dejando de lado, por el momento, eso de que Edna es la única que puede desplazar a Inoé, no entiendo porqué es necesario casarte con alguien de quien no estás enamorada para mostrar tu apoyo a una causa. Yo apoyo a La Orden del Fénix y no he tenido que casarme con Benjy Fenwick para demostrarlo...

-Pues él no sabe lo que se ha perdido –a juzgar por el tono de Evy, a una onza castaña tratando de hacerle una cara nueva-. ¿Y, según tú, quién más podrá competir contra Inoé?

-Escila –contestó Sirius, aún sonriendo por el ataque de celos de su onza favorita.

Antes de que el animago pudiera argumentar el porqué de esa elección, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Jesse, Eirene y la mentada onza morena.

-¿Estáis bien? –iba preguntando Eirene con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro aniñado-. Nos ha parecido escuchar ruido de pelea y... ¡Ah!

La onza hizo un gesto de comprensión al dar la vuelta a la cama y encontrarse con la pareja desnuda. Luego enarcó una ceja y contempló el evidente desastre que reinaba en la habitación bajo una nueva perspectiva.

-Me alegra ver que ya estás bastante recuperado –la rubia sonrió con picardía.

-A mi me alegraría más que dejaras de mirarle la polla –replicó Evy con tono agresivo al tiempo que hacía un gesto bastante amenazador con sus afiladas uñas.

-Eso tiene fácil solución: basta con que os vistáis –señaló Escila, que estaba apoyada en la pared, muy próxima a la puerta.

Y puede que Evy tuviera motivos para ponerse en ese plan, ya que, pese a la fobia psicológica que la onza morena padecía hacía los hombres, digamos que se estaba poniendo las botas...

Por su parte, Sirius tomó su varita y la usó para vestirlos a ambos con unos vaqueros y unas camisetas negras. Lo cierto, es que en ningún momento de la discusión había reparado en el hecho de que tanto él como Evy estaban desnudos...

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? –le preguntó entonces el moreno a Jesse.

-Ya te lo ha dicho Eirene: oímos ruido, nos preocupamos y vinimos a investigar –respondió el metamorfomago.

-No, me refiero a porqué estáis tú y Escila en Nueva Orleáns –aclaró Sirius.

-¿No se lo has contado? –Jesse observó con sorpresa a Evy, que se encogió de hombros mientras Eirene reía con picardía.

-Obviamente, han estado muy ocupados como para hablar –señaló la onza rubia.

-Llegaron hace... Bueno, están aquí desde hace varios días –aclaró Evy tan dispuesta a subsanar su despiste como a cambiar de tema-. Por lo visto, después de pelear contra nosotros, Celeste e Inoé se presentaron en la boda de Gigi y Bifidus.

-¿Gigi se ha casado con Bifidus? –se sorprendió Sirius.

-¿Te molesta? –obviamente, a Evy sí le molestó la expresión del animago.

-No empieces –Sirius rodó los ojos ante la reacción paranoica de su esposa-. Te recuerdo que hasta donde yo sé, Bifidus iba a casarse con Isis. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso mis ex suegros se enteraron del motivo del divorcio y acudieron a exigirle a Bifidus que hiciera lo correcto?

-En realidad, fue Isis quien decidió hacer lo correcto –y en pocas palabras Jesse les puso al corriente de todos los detalles de la boda y de la visita de Inoé al Valle de Godric-. Tenía una de vuestras invitaciones...

-Lo siento, creo que era yo quien la llevaba en el bolsillo –se disculpó Sirius.

Evy alzó ligeramente una ceja, muy poco segura de que esa información fuera totalmente cierta. En realidad, no había tenido tiempo de revisar sus cosas y comprobar si tenía las invitaciones, pero era muy propio de Sirius echarse caballerosamente toda la culpa cuando probablemente tampoco sabía si lo era.

En cualquier caso, eso no era lo más preocupante en esos momentos.

-¿Sabéis algo de ellos? ¿O de Eneas? –quiso saber la onza castaña.

-Edmund ha cogido un vuelo para acá esta mañana. Debe estar a punto de aterrizar –contestó Jesse.

-Y Eneas traerá noticias sobre la entronización de Inoé en breve. Dice que son buenas… -Eirene rodó los ojos, recordando que su concepto de "buena noticia" distaba mucho del que tenía el padre de su hija.

Evy iba a agregar algo más, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo todos repararon en el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

-Oh, Merlín –exclamó Jesse, precipitándose sobre su amiga y tomando su mano con reverencia antes de buscar la mirada de Sirius-. ¿Es el legendario anillo de tu familia?

-Oh, es genial. ¡Te ha pedido en matrimonio! Así se te quitarán esas tonterías de casarte con Edmund para ayudar a encumbrar a Edna... –aplaudió Eirene.

-En realidad, Sirius se ha saltado toda la parte rollo del compromiso y directamente nos ha casado –Evy liberó su mano de un brusco tirón. Empezaba a estar algo molesta porque todos sus amigos, menos ella, supieran de la existencia del anillo...

-¡Más genial aún! –la onza rubia dio unos saltitos emocionada antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su hermana y a su nuevo marido-. ¡Bienvenido a la familia!

-No nos "he" casado. Ha sido un accidente. Y tú te pusiste el anillo –protestó Sirius, atrapado en los brazos de su cuñada.

-¿Pero por qué no nos habéis llamado para presenciarlo? –quiso saber Eirene, al tiempo que les alejaba un poco de ella para mirarles a los ojos.

-Si las leyendas son ciertas, no querrían público –contestó Jesse-. ¿Lo habéis completado?

-No –negó Sirius-. Y ella no quiere hacerlo...

-¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes lo que puede pasarte si no lo completas?

-¿Qué sufriré un Crucio si estoy cerca de otros hombres? –aventuró Evy con ese tonillo irónico de antes-. Y sé que si lo completo, ya no tendré escapatoria.

-¿Un Crucio por estar cerca de otros hombres? ¡Qué barbaridad! –se escandalizó Eirene antes de voltear hacia Sirius con una expresión de decepción-. No esperaba que fueras uno de esos que tienen tan poca tolerancia a que su mujer sea un espíritu libre. Al final, todos sois como mi marido, Evander. Creo que con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido contarte la última...

-No, no me lo has contado –confirmó Evy.

-¡Quiere una prueba de paternidad! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan grosero? Es casi como si insinuara que Erin no es hija suya... –se indignó la onza rubia.

-Es que no es hija suya –señalaron las otras dos onzas un poco desconcertadas.

-¡Eso, poneros de su parte! –Eirene se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

-En fin... –Evy rodó los ojos ante la "madura" actitud de su hermana antes de voltear hacia su marido-. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo: puesto que tú tenías el anillo, significa que los anteriores tortolitos lograron quitárselo de alguna forma...

-Sí, bueno... –sí que lo había, pero Sirius sabía que en cuanto ella lo supiera, sus preocupaciones crecerían exponencialmente. Así que, por su tranquilidad mental, no pensaba contárselo.

-Bueno, si las leyendas son ciertas, lo único que puede detener el ritual es la muerte de unos de los vinculados –pero no contaba con la afición de Jesse a la historia.

-¡Jesse, joder! –gruñó el animago.

-Lo siento, ha sido superior a mi –se disculpó el joven al entender lo que había hecho.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Lo que has dicho me ha parecido de lo más interesante... Unos segunditos muerta y se acabó esta bromita pesada –se emocionó Evy. De hecho, eso la emocionó más que el descubrir que estaba casada...

-Estás sacando las cosas de quicio... Vale, sí, entiendo que tu nuevo estado civil te haya cogido por sorpresa, pero tampoco es como para que intentes matarte o corras a la cocina a tratar de amputarte el dedo –cuando Sirius vio la expresión de Evy se dio cuenta que acababa de cometer un error de cálculo: la había dado una idea.

Una mala idea.

O al menos tan mala como la que le había dado Jesse.

-Mierda, Evy, no –gruñó el animago al ver que la castaña salía corriendo musitando algo relacionado con cuchillos y amputaciones de dedos anulares-. ¡Joder, no me hagas correr que estoy convaleciente!

Mientras agarraba la varita y corría tras ella, le pareció oír a Eugénie, que estaba en el pasillo, dejando escapar una risita.

-Si esto os parece caótico, espera a que James se entere de que se han casado sin contar con él –le pareció que decía Jesse.

Sí, eso sería divertido, pero Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado evitando que su esposa se hiciera daño como para preocuparse del posible cabreo de su mejor amigo que, además, estaba a un océano de distancia de allí y no iba a dejar a su embarazada esposa por nada del mundo...

Por eso, cuando llamaron a la puerta, tanto Evy como el animago se quedaron tan desconcertados que ambos detuvieron su carrera y miraron al otro, como buscando su opinión.

-¿Inoé? –sugirió Sirius vocalizando sin llegar a producir el sonido.

-No lo sé –contestó ella.

La verdad es que la onza japonesa no solía llamar a las puertas ya que no solía realizar visitas de cortesía. Aunque sí que cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera pasado por allí a regodearse de su victoria o de su nueva posición en el Clan...

Mientras Sirius sacaba la varita, Evy se dirigió a un cuadro, apretó una flor que aparecía en su marco y recogió el arma que salió disparada hacia abajo.

El animago no se sorprendió demasiado ya que durante los días anteriores a la escaramuza con Inoé, había investigado la casa. De esa forma, pudo comprobar que había armas camufladas en los lugares más insólitos de ella: aunque, sin duda, la que se llevaba la palma era la ballesta camuflada dentro de la mampara de la ducha del tercer piso.

Cuando le preguntó al respecto a Eugénie, ella se encogió de hombros y le respondió que la abuela de su chica había sido una paranoica de primera.

Evy y Sirius cruzaron una nueva mirada, antes de que el ex merodeador lanzara un hechizo para hacer la puerta transparente desde su lado... Y ambos volvieron a mirarse con confusión, cuando comprobaron que allí estaban James, Remus, Peter y Edmund.

-¡Sirius! –exclamaron Peter y James al tiempo que se precipitaban a abrazar al desconcertado joven que acababa de abrirles la puerta.

Remus tenía también ganas de abrazar a su amigo, pero los casi tres años de separación y su timidez natural se erguían para impedírselo. ¡Era tan ridículo!

Sobre todo, porque ninguna de esas cosas le impidió acercarse a Evy, que le miraba como un sediento a la última Coca Cola del desierto, y tratar de abrazarla. Pero ella rehuyó el movimiento, le tomó de la mano y le arrastró hacia un pasillo situado a la izquierda del vestíbulo.

-Remus, necesito que me hagas un favorcito de nada... –soltó la onza a modo de explicación, mientras le conducía hasta la cocina.

Había dudado entre pedirle ayuda al licántropo o a Edmund, pero en vista de que su primo sólo había tenido ojos para Jesse, que les había seguido a ella y a Sirius y había contemplado el reencuentro desde las escaleras, tuvo que decantarse por la opción canina.

-No es que no me alegre de veros chicos –Sirius repartió un par de palmadas a cada uno de sus amigos, mucho más cálidas en el caso de James-. Pero me estáis ahogando y, además, me gustaría que me dijerais qué coño hacéis aquí...

-¿Cómo que qué coño hacemos aquí? ¡Te lo hemos dicho! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! –exclamó James con indignación.

-La Gremli japonesa aseguraba que te había matado –agregó Peter.

-Sí, bueno, me han contado que ella fue a veros... –admitió Sirius, aún un poco desconcertado por la presencia de sus amigos allí. Y por la falta de oxígeno... – Pero aún así, no entiendo porqué James no está con Lily.

En cuanto Sirius dejó caer el nombre de su esposa, James le soltó como si quemara.

-Necesito estar alejado de ella un tiempo –el moreno se revolvió el pelo, avergonzado consigo mismo porque el haber dejado a Lily había ido en contra de todos sus instintos, por muy enfadado que estuviera con ella.

Y que su mejor amigo se lo hubiera reprochado nada más verlo, no había ayudado mucho a calmarle.

De pronto, Sirius reparó en la ausencia de Evy y Remus, al que creía haber visto...

-¿Y Evy y Remus? –antes de que los demás jóvenes pudieran responder, uno de los aludidos despejó las dudas...

-¿Estás loca? ¡Ni hablar! –Y se despejaron porque Remus bramó desde la cocina revelando su localización.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de no subir la voz? –mientras se acercaba a ellos, seguido de cerca por sus amigos, escuchó a Evy susurrando indignada-. Oh, espera, no lo hagas. Así será el segundo favor que me niegas en menos de cinco minutos... ¿En qué clase de amigo te convierte eso?

-En uno que no le va arrancando extremidades a la gente que le importa...

-Pues tampoco pasaría nada si te comportaras como un licántropo de verdad. Para variar... –señaló Evy con tono venenoso.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sirius y los demás entraron en la cocina y se encontraron con el siguiente panorama: Remus y Evy estaban situados a ambos lados de una mesa sobre la que reposaba una tabla de cortar y el cuchillo que la onza había extraído del marco del cuadro pocos minutos antes.

Remus se permitió una mirada irónica a los recién llegados antes de hacerle un mordaz comentario a Sirius:

-Paddy, ¿qué les haces a las mujeres que se casan contigo? Porque se vuelven unas verdaderas zorras descerebradas.

-¿Cómo qué descerebrada? –gruñó Evy, bastante dispuesta a demostrarle que ella no tenía tantos remilgos a la hora de mutilar a sus amigos.

-Calmaros los dos –captando el futuro desastre, Sirius se colocó detrás de su onza, la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

Lo que no puedo evitar fue el otro desastre...

-¿Casados? –preguntó James con tono incrédulo que pronto se tornó dolido y escandalizado-. ¿Os habéis casado?

-James, no te aceleres, deja que te lo explique –pidió Sirius.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Casarte sin decirme nada! Se suponía que iba a ser tu padrino y seguro que me has reemplazado por... Elvis.

-James, no nos hemos casado en Las Vegas –suspiró Sirius.

-Y mi sobrino no parece estar por aquí –agregó Edmund.

-¿Pero por qué Remus sabía que estaban casados? –se desconcertó Peter.

-¡Exacto! ¿Por qué él lo sabía antes que yo? –James observó al licántropo con desconfianza, antes de gritar escandalizado-. ¿No habrá sido él el padrino? Sirius, prometiste que lo sería yo...

-Bueno, eso habría que hablarlo –intervino Edmund haciendo que el merodeador de pelo revuelto le dedicara una mirada iracunda y que el resto alzara una ceja con curiosidad-. En nuestra familia es costumbre que al padrino lo escoja la novia mientras que el novio escoge a la madrina.

-¡Le hubieras escogido a él antes que a mi! –tras unos segundos, James se volteó hacia Evy con renovada furia-. ¡Serás ingrata! ¡Con todo lo que yo he hecho por ti!

-Realmente, sí hubiera sido nuestro padrino, ¿verdad? –Sirius sonaba completamente impactado-. Definitivamente, vuestra relación es muy, pero que muy extraña... Y por favor, James, no grites. Mira que estoy convaleciente y bastante estresado me tiene ya ella como para que encima empieces tu también.

-¿Qué yo te estreso a ti? –protestó Evy.

-Nena, que le has pedido a Remus que te corte un dedo –señaló Sirius con un tono sorprendentemente despreocupado.

-¿Pero cómo es que Remus lo sabía? –insistió Peter.

-¡Eso! –intervino James, que no podía soportar estar más tiempo callado.

-¿Es qué no habéis reconocido el anillo de bodas? –Remus señaló con su barbilla la sortija que relucía en el dedo que la onza había intentado cortarse.

-¿Es la alianza de los Black? –preguntaron todos los recién llegados al reconocerla.

-¿Pero por qué todos han oído hablar de ella menos yo? –susurró Evy en tono molesto aunque nadie, ni siquiera Sirius, reparó en ello.

-Esto es aún más fuerte de lo que pensaba... –musitó James entre dientes antes de ponerse a gritar escandalizado-. ¡He recorrido tropecientos kilómetros preocupado porque estabas al borde de la muerte! ¿Y qué estabas haciendo tú mientras tanto? ¡Tirándote a Evy!

-Bueno, al menos eso le da una buena excusa para que no nos haya invitado a la boda... –apuntó Peter en tono comprensivo.

-Esperad un segundo... –Evy cortó lo que iba a ser un verdadero hachazo por parte de James, mostrando de nuevo su anillo de bodas-. ¿Todo el mundo sabe para lo que sirve este anillo?

-Sí. Como te he explicado antes, es famoso... –contestó Sirius observando a su esposa con suspicacia, sobre todo, porque sus ojos estaban clavados en Edmund.

-¿Tanto como para que alguien del Clan supiera que si, por ejemplo, hubiera un intercambio de Júbilo o sangre previo al ritual podría facilitar el mismo?

-Sí –contestó Edmund.

-Vale –tras esa extraña conversación, la castaña permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de sonreír-. ¿A qué nadie ha desayunado? ¿Qué tal si vais al invernadero? Allí es donde solemos desayunar. Sirius sabe dónde es... Yo enseguida vuelvo con vosotros.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Sirius, que continuaba observándola con sospecha, evitó que Evy se fuera tomándola por el codo.

-Nada, sólo resolveré un pequeño asuntillo doméstico... –lejos de tranquilizarle, el ceño del ex merodeador se acentuó más-. ¿Por qué me miras así?

-No, por nada. Es sólo que en cuanto me doy la vuelta intentas mutilarte una mano...

-Pero esta vez no voy a mutilarme a **mi** –la onza le sonrió y, antes de que el moreno pensara en volver a detenerla, usó su gran velocidad para abandonar la cocina y…

Bueno, ninguno de los chicos sería capaz de decir hasta qué parte de la casa se había trasladado, pero sí que en ese lugar estaba Escila, ya que la oyeron intercambiar con ella las siguientes palabras:

-Es, ¿te acuerdas que querías matar a Eugénie y yo no te dejaba? Pues he cambiado de idea…

No se supo muy bien cual fue la respuesta de la onza morena, pero seguro que consistió en desenvainar algún arma, ya que se escuchó un ruido metálico.

-Por curiosidad, ¿quién es Eugénie? ¿Y por qué tu _esposa_ la quiere muerta?

Sirius alzó las cejas ante la forma en la que James pronunció la palabra "esposa". Pero fue Edmund quien contestó a la pregunta:

-Eugénie es… bueno, era, la mejor amiga de la madre de Evy. Elisa tuvo que expulsarla del clan después de que asesinara a unos jóvenes durante un exorcismo.

-¿Exorcismo? –Remus mostró una expresión escéptica.

-Bienvenido a Nueva Orleáns –Edmund se encogió de hombros antes de contestar a la segunda pregunta de James-. El caso es que Evy la quiere muerta por la jugarreta del Júbilo. Por alguna razón, mi prima cree que Eugénie sabía que eso fortalecería el vínculo y…

-La culpa a ella de arruinar sus planes –completó Sirius.

-Efectivamente –algo en la forma en que contestó el onza le indicó al ex merodeador que él no apoyaba para nada esos planes. Es más, parecía bastante aliviado por haberse librado de ellos…

-Esto… no es por ser grosero ni nada, pero la Grem... digo la nueva Señora Black dijo algo de desayunar –balbuceó Peter con tono inseguro.

-Pet, has desayunado en el avión –replicó James con tono irritado.

-Pero era una comida muy mala –se defendió el ratonil animago.

-Bienvenidos a las aerolíneas que vuelan a Nueva Orleáns –Edmund volvió a encogerse de hombros-. No recuerdo dónde estaba el invernadero…

-Por aquí… -Sirius les condujo fuera de la cocina hasta el famoso "invernadero".

Otro de los caprichos de Eva Badsaint…

Uno de sus amantes lo diseñó como regalo de cumpleaños para el hijo de ambos. Por lo que Eirene le había explicado, emulaba una parte de la isla de Anath, concretamente la parte procedente de Ma Noa. Así que estaba plagado de árboles más propios del entorno amazónico que de las marismas de Louisiana.

En el centro de aquel exuberante jardincillo se encontraba la mesa donde actualmente desayunaban los Wortsblood: otra extravagancia de mármol con incrustaciones de lapislázuli traída desde otra de las habitaciones de la casa.

Sobre ella, se encontraban los menús del bar Skulls, propiedad de los Worstblood, cosa que hizo que James, Remus y Peter miraran a su amigo con extrañeza.

-Es parecido al mecanismo por el que nos traían la comida en Hogwarts, sólo que el hechizo conecta la mesa con las cocinas del Skulls. Hay que tomar los menús y tocarlo con la varita tantas veces como número de comensales. –explicó Sirius.

-Sólo lo hacen para desayunar. El resto del tiempo, siempre hay alguien que prefiere cocinar… -agregó Jesse.

-Sólo cuando está Eugénie en la casa –matizó Eirene desde la puerta del jardín, con la pequeña Erin gorgojeando en sus brazos-. Hay que tener un poco de cuidado con ella porque le gusta poner sustancias alucinógenas en la comida. No es que tenga nada en contra… pero tratándose de mi hija, prefiero no correr riesgos.

-¿Y eso desde cuando? –quiso saber Edmund.

-Desde que mi marido me ha acusado de ser una mala madre –contestó la rubia furiosa-. Sólo por el episodio de los vampiros… Pero no hablemos de eso. No quiero que vuestros amigos tengan una idea equivocada de mí.

-Son James, Remus y Peter. Y, tranquila, porque hemos visto cosas más raras todavía. Ella es Eirene, la hermana mayor de Evy. Y la pequeña es Erin, su hija –les presentó Sirius.

-Y tu sobrina. Te ha extrañado estos días… -y sin más, Eirene le cambio a Sirius la niña por el menú-. Encantada de conoceros, chicos. ¿Qué os apetece?

-Comida –respondió Peter rápidamente.

-Es muy poco exigente –se disculpó Remus-. Lo que pidas estará bien…

-Vale… -Eirene se encogió de hombros antes de ponerse a gritar-. ¡Evy, Es, Genie! ¿Desayunaréis?

Desde dentro de la casa les llegaron sonidos de animales corriendo, gruñidos y muebles o jarrones cayendo al suelo.

-Lo interpretaré como un sí.

Por su parte, James se había sentado al lado de Sirius para demostrarle que aún estaba furioso con él… pero es difícil mantener un nivel adecuado de ira cuando el receptor de la misma está jugando con uno de los bebés más graciosos del mundo. Al menos, el moreno de pelo revuelto nunca había visto ningún bebé que usara su propia cola de jaguar de chupete.

-Veo que has estado ocupado… -se burló James.

-Pero tú eres más rápido –observó Sirius al notar que Erin parecía fascinada con el moreno de pelo revuelto-. Son las gafas, nunca ha debido ver ninguna…

-No, es que soy más atractivo que tú –explicó el heredero de Gryffindor con bastante seguridad teniendo en cuenta que la niña estaba alargando los bracitos hacia sus gafas para poder estudiarlas de cerca.

Erin ya le había metido los dedos a James en la nariz unas ocho veces, además de arañarle la cara unas pocas más, sin conseguir ni tocarle las gafas cuando apareció el desayuno sobre la mesa.

-¡Gofres! –exclamó Peter emocionado, abalanzándose sobre la comida.

Aunque en este caso, la comida se abalanzó sobre él ya que tres jaguares pasaron corrieron por encima de la mesa lanzando prácticamente toda la comida por encima de los comensales...

-La madre que las parió –bufó Eirene, cubierta de achicoria-. ¡Pues esta vez no voy a encargar el desayuno para vosotras!

Mientras los chicos limpiaban el desastre con las varitas, Eirene volvió a encargar la comida, pero esta vez, para tres personas menos. Aunque tampoco es que se notara demasiado la diferencia en cuanto a cantidad...

Y de nuevo ocurrió algo que impidió que empezaran a disfrutar del desayuno con tranquilidad, ya que llamaron a la puerta de entrada.

-Voy yo –declaró Eugénie, transformándose durante unos segundos en humana antes de recuperar su forma de jaguar y correr devuelta a la casa.

-¿Eso era Eugénie desnuda? –preguntó Jesse con tono de estar traumatizado.

-Sí –contestó Escila, llegando a la mesa y tomando asiento junto a Edmund.

-Genial –el metamorfomago apartó el plato, ya que después de lo que había entrevisto, se le había quitado el apetito.

-¿No te vas comer eso entonces? –Evy también reapareció en la mesa, sólo que al igual que Escila iba vestida, y más despeinada aún que después de su... boda con Sirius. También lucía un pequeño corte en la cara, cerca de las raspaduras que le hizo Fergus cuando la lanzó al suelo.

Cuando Jesse le tendió el plato, ella lo tomó con avidez junto a una taza que se dispuso a llenar de achicoria hasta el borde. Ya estaba zampándose un pretzel cuando se sentó junto a Sirius, que no dejaba de observarla con curiosidad.

-Exactamente, ¿cuánto hace que no comes? –preguntó al fin el merodeador.

-Desde la cena. Pero esa mala pécora sólo me dejaba comer chocolate... ¿Me pasas el beicon?

Fue Remus el que le pasó a la onza el plato en cuestión, ya que Sirius aún sostenía a Erin y trataba de evitar que ella dejara tuerto a su amigo...

-Espero que no estés tratando de suicidarte ahogándote con la comida –señaló el joven Black tras observar la manera compulsiva con la que comía su esposa.

-Bueno, al menos tu matrimonio va tan mal como el mío, con el agravante de que tú llevas menos tiempo casado –James palmeó consoladoramente los hombros de su amigo.

-No es que sus matrimonios vayan mal: es que la institución en sí va mal. Ya lo ha dicho Woody Allen, "la principal causa de divorcio es el matrimonio" –aseguró Eirene cínicamente.

-Me alegra que el hecho de que Evander exija la prueba de paternidad de "vuestra" hija no haya minado vuestro matrimonio –se burló Edmund.

Eirene abrió la boca para contestar, pero en lugar de eso mostró una media sonrisa felina. Iba a ser cierto eso de que el tiempo al final nos da exactamente lo que merecemos…

Y en este caso, lo que Edmund se merecía era una colleja de su hermana.

-¡Vaya manera qué tienes de saludar a tu hermano predilecto! –protestó el onza rascándose la zona herida.

-¿Cómo quieres que te salude? ¡Todo es culpa tuya! –Edna Worstblood era lo que podríamos definir como una mujer impresionante.

Aunque no estaba en su mejor momento, porque en lugar de su atuendo habitual (camiseta y faldas de gogó de discoteca) lucía vaqueros anchos y una camiseta veinte tallas mayor. Aún así, cuando Peter la vio casi se atraganta con el desayuno.

-Creo que conocéis a Edna, al menos de vista… Bueno, tú, Remus no la conoces –Evy soltó el tenedor en el plato y se lanzó a subsanar ese detalle-. Remus, ella es mi prima Edna. Edna, él es Remus.

-Hola –la onza de pelo cobrizo le dedicó una rápida mirada distraída…

Y una segunda mirada de arriba abajo cuando fue consciente de que había un posible padrastro la mar de atractivo en su radio de acción. De hecho, y al notarlo, se apresuró a meter tripa y sacar pecho, había tres posibles padrastros atractivos más en su radio de acción.

-Hola –repitió, pero esta vez con su tono más seductor.

-Pierdes el tiempo. Están todos cazados –le advirtió Evy, tras comprobar que la mirada de su prima se paraba en James más tiempo del necesario.

-Esto… -Peter ya se había recuperado y, al igual que la onza, se levantó metiendo tripa-. Yo no estoy cazado…

Edna apartó los ojos de James con evidente desgana para posarlos en el propietario de la nueva voz… que no la impresionó demasiado que digamos. ¿Dónde estaba su hijo Elvis cuando lo necesitaba?

-¿Papa? –Justo a tiempo, un niño de unos ocho años apareció corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de Peter, obligándole a soltar todo el aire en el proceso-. ¡Al fin has vuelto con nosotros! Cuánto me alegro de conocerte… ¿Está vez no nos abandonarás, verdad? Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¿Te gusta el baloncesto?

-Esto, niño, yo no soy tu padre… -Peter le apartó con cuidado.

-Pero nos parecemos. Tenemos la misma nariz –Elvis se situó de perfil para demostrarlo.

-El chaval tiene razón en eso –el jocoso comentario de Remus le valió una vacilante mirada de censura de su amigo.

-¿Ves? Pero esta vez tienes que casarte con mi madre –agregó el pequeño, tomando la mano de su progenitora y lanzando a Peter una mirada que a un tiempo suplicaba que cumpliera esa exigencia y amenazaba con terribles consecuencias en caso de que no lo hiciera.

-Bueno, yo… ¿El baño dónde está?

-Arriba a la izquierda –contestó Sirius.

En defensa de Peter no se desapareció hasta ese lugar, sino que fue corriendo hacia él. Aunque puede que tuviera que ver más con el hecho de que no sabía dónde estaba que con un acto de valor.

-De nada –dijo arrogantemente Elvis.

-No te des esos aires, sigo enfadada contigo.

El niño palmeó la mano de su madre antes de desasirse de ella y correr a los brazos de Evy, que le recibió en ellos con un "hola, guapetón" que hizo que Sirius enarcara una ceja.

-Algún día esa técnica para ahuyentar moscones se volverá contra vosotros –les advirtió Eirene.

-¿Elvis, campeón, por qué no estás en el campamento de verano? –quiso saber Edmund.

-Me han expulsado –contestó el niño con más orgullo aún que en el "de nada".

-¿Pero qué has hecho esta vez? –lejos de preguntarlo con enfado, Evy lo hizo con una sonrisa divertida y buscándole las cosquillas.

-Un niño idiota se metió conmigo. Sólo me defendí –Elvis se encogió de hombros entre risas-. Mamá, no exageres, sólo es un campamento de verano.

-No, no sólo es el campamento de verano. Te han expulsado ya de dos colegios… ¿Crees que te van a admitir en alguna escuela de magia con ese expediente escolar?

-Mamá, eso se falsifica –Elvis rodó los ojos como sorprendido de que tuviera que explicarle eso a su madre.

-¿Tú me odias, verdad?

La pregunta de Edna fue seguida de varios "joder, ya empezamos" por parte de los demás onzas presentes y de un repentino interés hacia el contenido de sus platos en el caso de James, Remus, Sirius y Jesse.

De hecho, estuvieron a punto de levantarse y dejarles discutir a solas.

-Pues claro que no te odio…

-Sí que lo haces. Lo supe nada más que naciste. ¿Por qué? Porque lo primero que hiciste al venir al mundo fue matarme –sollozó la onza, enterrando su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Vas a dejar de reprocharle al crío alguna vez que perdiste una vida al darle a luz? –intervino Edmund.

-¡Tú te callas! Esto es culpa tuya… -Edna se revolvió contra su hermano para golpearle nuevamente.

-¿Quieres dejar de pegarle? –Escila no dijo por favor, a menos que uno cuente como tal la misericordia que sacó de su bolsillo.

Edna se alejó de su hermano, pero a cambio le dedicó a sus parientes presentes unas miradas muy poco tranquilizadoras.

-También tienes la culpa. Y Evy también.

-¿De qué exactamente? –quiso saber la aludida.

-Todos le habéis metido en la cabeza que ser expulsado es guay. "Oh, yo estudie en la escuela de la vida que es la más sabia." "El programa de las escuelas de magia es de lo más deficiente." "A mi me han expulsado de más escuelas que a nadie." "A mi sólo de Hogwarts, que cuenta doble" –en cada una de las frases entrecomilladas, Edna imitó sucesivamente a Eirene, Escila, Edmund y Evy.

-¿Presumes de haber sido expulsada de Hogwarts? –le preguntó Remus a la onza.

-Algún beneficio tengo que sacarle, ya que sólo me da problemas: me impidió entrar en otra escuela, trabajar en el mundo mágico… Estoy segura de que mis hijos van a heredar la expulsión y tampoco van a poder estudiar allí.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que nuestros hijos accedan a la mejor educación –la "tranquilizó" Sirius.

-¿Nuestros hijos? ¿No estás dando demasiadas cosas por sentadas?

-A veces eres adorable –respondió el merodeador divertido, revolviendo los mechones castaños.

-¿Por qué se toma tantas confianzas? –Elvis frunció la frente y observó al mago inglés con recelo.

-Es su marido, cielo –le aclaró Eirene.

-¿Te has casado con él? Prometiste esperar a que tuviera dieciocho para casarte conmigo –protestó el niño.

-No intentéis cambiar de tema –intervino Edna-. ¡Él trata de imitaros! Debéis ser responsables, sobre todo tú, Edmund. Eres su referente paterno. Haz el favor de darle ejemplo...

Tras el discurso de la onza de pelo cobrizo, el resto de los Worstblood presentes cruzaron miradas... y rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

Incluso la propia Edna empezó a reír también cuando comprendió que ella no era la más indicada para exigir responsabilidad.

-Bueno, ¿y a vosotros qué os ha traído a Nueva Orleáns? –quiso saber la onza de pelo cobrizo cuando se calmó y tomó asiento dedicándole una mirada seductora a James.

-Son sus amigos –Eirene intercambió una rápida mirada con su hermana, antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Oh, ¿entonces estudiasteis con Evy? Nunca mencionó lo guapísimos que sois todos... –Edna observó de reojo a su pariente, dando a entender que acababa de dedicarle una mini regañina.

-En realidad, sí que lo hice. Y creo que la idea de atizarte con una llave inglesa también surgió en esa misma conversación –contestó la aludida con un tono cortante que hizo que Sirius reprimiera una risilla.

-Sí, ahora que lo pienso, sí lo dijiste... Pero me suena que lo de la llave inglesa fue referido exclusivamente a tu nuevo marido y no al resto –Edna se inclinó para coquetear en serio con James.

Por su parte, Sirius dejó escapar una potente carcajada que hizo que Evy centrara su mal humor en él. Al menos, hasta que el animago le pasó a su sobrina y ésta empezó a acaparar su atención, momento que Sirius aprovechó para sentar a ambas en su regazo.

-Si vais a hacer eso, volver a la habitación –agregó Eirene observando a la pareja con malicia... y algo de envidia.

-Deberían volver pero a darse una ducha. Apestan... –Remus arrugó la nariz para hacer más evidente su disgusto.

-¡Qué graciosillo!

-No es broma.

-No, es en serio. Yo no quería comentar nada, pero tiene razón: no oléis nada bien –confirmó James, intentando no disociarse de la conversación general.

Edna estaba buena, pero él seguía en modo "marido fiel" y como tal no le parecía apropiado coquetear con la onza de pelo cobrizo. Otro gallo hubiera cantado si Lily hubiera estado en las inmediaciones ya que se hubiera prestado a prácticamente cualquier cosa con tal de ponerla celosa...

¡A saber qué estaría haciendo esa druida traidora!

&·&·&

Godric´s Hollow.

Un par de días más tarde.

Joy estaba sentada en el salón de la casa de los Potter tratando de poner en orden las ideas para su próxima novela. Al menos, esa era la teoría, la realidad es que su vuelapluma llevaba cerca de dos horas anotando listas de la compra de la morena.

¡Pero la culpa era de Lily! Con la mala leche que cargaba la pelirroja últimamente nadie era capaz de concentrarse en esa casa.

-¿Todo bien por aquí? –preguntó Will.

Desde que James se fue, el castaño había tomado la costumbre de pasarse por la casa y asegurarse de que "sus chicas" estaban bien. Probablemente, el moreno de pelo revuelto le había pedido que cuidara de ellas...

-Perfectamente –asintió Joy con una sonrisa. Aunque pronto cambió el gesto cuando Will le dedicó un saludo militar y se dio la vuelta-. ¿Te vas?

-Sí, bueno, no quiero ver a Jack –se disculpó Will apresuradamente.

-Ha ido a comprar comida –contestó la morena mientras observaba a su amigo suspicazmente.

La licántropo y su Clan se habían mudado a la casa unos cinco segundos después de que Remus partiera hacia Nueva Orleáns. Jack aseguraba que era porque debían estar juntas para protegerse mejor, pero Joy sospechaba que estaba esquivando a su casero y que Will a su vez esquivaba a su hermana porque no sabía cómo decirle que no tenía dinero para prestarle.

Y no debía andar tan desencaminada, porque cuando Will comprendió que no había peligro entró en la habitación y se dirigió hacia un sillón. Sin embargo, no llegó a sentarse en él porque se acordó del otro peligro de la casa.

-¿Y Lily?

-Durmiendo. No creo que haga acto de presencia hasta dentro de un par de horas –aseguró Joy.

Will sonrió, visiblemente tranquilo y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-¿Habéis sabido algo? –pero esa tranquilidad le duró lo que tardó en reconocer la voz que acababa de unirse a la conversación.

Lily estaba en la puerta del salón con un aspecto desastroso... aunque parecía bastante despierta.

Will observó de forma bastante elocuente a Joy que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Vale, había mentido, pero estaría loca si no aprovechara la oportunidad de no quedarse a solas con esa embarazada loca.

Entre tanto, la pelirroja en cuestión aguardaba expectante la respuesta de Will.

-Oh, sí. Hablé con Jesse hace poco... Todo va bien por Nueva Orleáns –Will no creyó necesario mencionar que James y Edna estaban haciendo muy buenas migas.

O que Evy y Sirius se habían casado.

En realidad ese era su arma secreta para desviar la atención en caso de que Lily se enterara de lo de James...

-¿Nueva Orleáns? –la pelirroja le observó confusa, sin entender porqué él le hablaba de esa ciudad-. Quiero decir si hay noticias de Bell.

Ante esa aclaración, Joy rodó los ojos. En realidad, Lily no quería noticias de Bell sino de Loveday. La deserción de la bailarina rubia había sido repentina, preocupante y dolorosa.

Bueno, preocupante para Bell que había salido a buscarla a toda prisa y dolorosa para Lily. Que Loveday no la apoyara había sido sin duda el peor golpe para la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, por una vez Joy tenía una casi buena noticia para Lily:

-Bell ha mandado una lechuza. Llegará en más o menos una hora.

-¿Con Loveday? –el rostro de la pelirroja se iluminó con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-No ha comentado nada de eso –reconoció Joy-. Pero dado que estaba más preocupada aún que tú, no creo que volviera sin tener noticias...

-Sí, es verdad. Tengo hambre, ¿está Puck por aquí? ¡PUCK! –Lily llamó a su elfo antes de que nadie contestara.

-Ay, Merlín –jadeó Joy asustada mientras Puck se materializaba en el salón ante su pelirroja señora.

Las nauseas y el malestar estomacal de la pelirroja debían haber desaparecido dos meses atrás, a medida que sus niveles de hormonas disminuyeran al evolucionar el embarazo. Sin embargo, no había ocurrido ni lo uno ni lo otro sino todo lo contrario: sus hormonas estaban desbocadas y el único alimento que el cuerpo de Lily no rechazaba eran los huevos de basilisco.

El problema era que la persona que mejor los preparaba era Escila. Estando ella fuera del país, había recaído en Puck la responsabilidad de cocinarlos... con unos resultados nefastos, lo que provocaba la furia de Lily.

Resumiendo: cuando la pelirroja tenía hambre, todos se ponían a temblar.

-Puck, ¿me prepararías una tortilla? –la petición fue acompañada de un pucherito.

-Si Puck no tiene más remedio –el elfo se encogió de hombros con resignación antes de desaparecerse a la cocina.

Will y Joy procuraron mantener distraída a Lily mientras preparaban su comida con una charla intrascendente. Pero cuando el elfo regresó con una bandeja que contenía el almuerzo de Lily, los dos jóvenes se tomaron las manos mientras el elfo cruzaba los dedos.

-Oye, hoy está delicioso –el veredicto de Lily hizo que todos soltaran el aire que habían estado reteniendo.

Fue tal el alivio que Puck recordó que no les había traído nada de comer a Joy y a Will y corrió a prepararles algo a la cocina, pese a que los dos jóvenes insistieron en que no era necesario.

-Por cierto, me alegra de que hayáis vuelto juntos –comentó Lily sin dejar de comer.

-No lo hemos hecho –replicaron los dos antiguos Gryffindor confusos.

-Claro que lo habéis hecho –la pelirroja les observó con extrañeza.

Entonces ambos repararon en que sus manos permanecían entrelazadas... y se soltaron con brusquedad. Iban a intentar aclararlo, haciendo especial hincapié en el "intentar" porque la verdad ofendería a Lily, pero les salvó la voz de Jack desde la cocina.

-¡Chicas, volvimos a casa! ¡Y mirad a quiénes me encontré! –la licántropo entró en el salón seguida por Isis, Alice y sus dos hijos adoptivos.

-¡Alice! –exclamó alegremente Lily al ver a su compañera de desgracia-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me he escapado de casa. Me ahogaba allí... –explicó Alice-. Aunque me temo que Frank no va a tardar mucho en encontrarme. ¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?

-Fatal. Loveday no aparece...

-Oh, vaya. Aunque yo preguntaba más por tu embarazo y por eso de que James ande tonteando con esa prima pelirroja de Evy –aclaró con inusitada torpeza.

-Mi embarazo va... ¿Qué acabas de decir de James?

-Eh... –Alice vaciló, consciente de que podía haber metido la pata-. ¿No le habíais dicho nada por alguna razón, verdad?

-Exacto –confirmó Jack rodando los ojos.

-¿Y qué razón es esa? ¡Ya tengo bastante con que mi marido me ocultara la muerte de mis padres no necesito que mis amigos me oculten también cosas! –protestó la pelirroja con tono herido.

-En realidad, tiene más que ver con la razón por la que tú no le dijiste a James lo de Fergus: no queríamos otorgarle más importancia de la que tiene –hizo constar Joy maliciosamente.

-¿Y... cuánta tiene?

-Nada. Cero patatero –se apresuró a contestar Will, antes de que sus amigas metieran la pata.

-¿Pero esa chica no había sido póster central de la revista playboy? –parpadeó Isis confusa.

-Bueno... sí –tuvo que admitir el castaño ex prefecto.

-Oh, es genial. Mi marido está a un océano de distancia de aquí, coqueteando con una onza salida que, teniendo en cuenta que posó para la revista playboy, debe tener un cuerpazo impresionante. ¡Simplemente perfecto! –Lily se cruzó de brazos con frustración-. Joy, no te atrevas a decirme que tengo lo que me he buscado...

La morena aludida se encogió de hombros pero mantuvo la boca sensatamente cerrada.

-Will, quiero verla –decidió finalmente la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres ir a Nueva Orleáns? –se sorprendió el ex prefecto.

-Sabes que no me dejan subir al avión...

-Por el embarazo –asintió Alice con comprensión.

-No, por mi pasaporte –bufó Lily, antes de aclararle a Will lo que quería de él-. Ve a tu casa y tráeme la revista.

-¡Lily, joder! ¿No esperarás en serio que pueda encontrar una revista pornográfica de mi época adolescente? –bufó el chico totalmente a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué no? Prueba debajo de tu cama... –sugirió Jack con el irritante tono de una hermana que ha conocido y espiado todos los escondrijos secretos de su hermano mayor.

-O en el altillo del armario, tras la caja de los libros de Hogwarts –aportó Joy, que para algo había vivido con el chico unos pocos meses... hasta que unas cortinas se interpusieron entre ellos.

-Vale, sé donde encontrarlas, pero sabéis que verla no le va a hacer ningún bien a Lily –hizo constar Wil, antes de ir a su casa a buscar la famosa revista.

Nada más irse el chico, Puck apareció con una bandeja llena de comida que las mujeres degustaron en silencio durante unos minutos... que terminó rompiendo Isis, preguntando la hora. Joy se la dijo y la oriental se levantó de un salto.

-Llego tarde, David me ha apuntado a unas clases de parto sin dolor y empezamos en diez minutos –explicó Isis apresuradamente.

-¿Parto sin dolor? –inquirieron Lily y Alice a la vez, como si de un nuevo y maravilloso hechizo se tratara.

-Sí, ya sé que es pronto para pensar en esas cosas, pero el curso empezaba hoy y queremos ir probando alternativas... ¿Habéis oído hablar del parto acuático? Creo que es guay porque el niño sale sabiendo nadar –dijo la oriental malinterpretando la pregunta de sus amigas.

En realidad, ambas estaban desconcertadas porque pese a lo avanzado de sus embarazos no se les había pasado por la mente informarse de nada de lo que acababa de mencionar Isis. En el caso de Lily porque había estado distraída y en el de Alice porque asumía que su parto sería en su casa rodeada por la familia de Frank.

Y, hablando del rey de Roma, el auror acababa de aparecer con semblante preocupado en el salón de los Potter.

Lo de aparecer, no literalmente, sino que había entrado por la puerta y se había lanzado a los brazos de su esposa como si en vez de haberla perdido la pista unas horas atrás llevara siglos sin verla.

-¡Me asustaste, cariño, me asustaste! –no paraba de repetir.

-Lo sé y lo siento. Pero me sentía muy agobiada en casa y necesitaba salir de allí –se excusó Alice.

-Lo entiendo –Frank asintió tan comprensivamente, que todas las chicas dudaron que pudiera ser el tirano preocupado del que su amiga se quejaba. Hasta que agregó-: Bueno, es hora de volver a casa...

-¡No! –protestó Alice con vehemencia.

-Pero, Alice... –se sorprendió Frank, dispuesto a largarle el sermón acerca de que el Señor Oscuro podría quererles muertos y que era mejor que no se pusieran a su alcance.

-Es que... ¡Vamos a ir a una clase de parto sin dolor! –le interrumpió la joven-. Lily también va a ir...

-Ah, ¿sí? –se sorprendió la pelirroja.

-¿Parto sin dolor? –repitió Frank incrédulo.

-Sí, es en una clínica Muggle. David me espera allí. ¡Ven con nosotras! –le propuso Isis, notando que era la forma de conseguirle un par de horas de libertad a su amiga.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras! –se entusiasmó Alice.

-Será divertido. Y útil –agregó Lily con una sonrisa.

&·&·&

-¿No te parece frustrante? –le susurró Jack a Joy.

-¿El qué? –contestó la morena.

-Hace más o menos un mes nuestra idea de diversión era ir a un boys. En la actualidad, esa idea consiste en asistir a una clase de preparación al parto –bufó la licántropo con exasperación.

-Bueno, al menos es una evolución lógica –Joy, en cambio se encogió de hombros sin demasiado interés.

Ambas jóvenes habían sido virtualmente arrastradas a la clase de parto sin dolor de una tal profesora Serenity Peacefull por sus queridas amigas y los machos responsables de esa situación. No es que Joy o Jack tuvieran algo contra David y Frank, pero en aquellos momentos deseaban castrarles lentamente. Muy lentamente.

Lo peor es que podían haberse librado ya que, cuando estaban a punto de salir se había presentado una furiosa Bell en casa de Lily. Por lo visto, a la morena de bote no le fue nada bien con Loveday y no quería ni hablar del tema.

Bueno, Joy estaba segura de que si la hubiera seguido hasta su casa habría logrado que desembuchara... pero había tenido que irse con Lily a la mentada clase de preparación al parto.

Si al menos la pelirroja se lo hubiera exigido con mala leche, Joy la habría rechazado con saña, pero en vez de eso, Lily apeló a su carita de cachorrilla y a eso no era nada fácil negarse.

-Isis tiene a David, Alice a Frank... ¿no iréis a dejarme sola, verdad? –había preguntado la druida sin disimular si quiera que estaba sometiéndoles a un chantaje psicológico.

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo, cada una a un lado de la pelirroja, la pareja formada por David e Isis estaba a su izquierda y la de Alice y Frank entre ambas.

Además, había otras dos parejas en la sala.

Una de ellas, parecía extraída directamente de una película de Hollywood: rostros luminosos, hermosos... Los dos vestían ropa Muggle completamente fashion, cara y estilosa. Como anuncio a favor de la maternidad, no habrían tenido precio.

La segunda pareja era un horror. A Joy no le costó demasiado imaginarse su historia: él era un estricto sacerdote anglicano y su mujer una adepta a la ropa estilo mesa camilla.

-Mira, esa es la profesora –David señaló a la mujer que acababa de entrar en la sala.

Era rubia, de un tono tan claro que el pelo parecía blanco, ojos caramelo, algo regordeta y vestía toda de blanco. Toda ella era un intento de transmitir físicamente la serenidad a la que aludía su nombre... aunque para Joy, se parecía a una enorme palomita. Una de las que se comen.

-Oh, vaya hay más alumnos que nunca –Jack juraría más tarde que esa fue la primera frase que escapó de los labios de la mujer. Aunque lo primero que los demás oyeron fue-: Bienvenidos, soy Serenity Peacefull y voy a impartirles las clases de parto sin dolor.

"Creo que para que esto salga bien, es importante que todos nos conozcamos lo mejor posible. Yo soy una Acuario con ascendente Géminis, me he casado cuatro veces y he tenido cinco hijos... En todos los casos, mis hijos nacieron sanos tras un parto precioso y sin dolor, todo gracias a que me apliqué a mi misma, mis extensos conocimientos sobre el tema...

"Adquirí esos conocimientos tras perseguir durante seis años al gran lama Kelsang Tsong, a cuyos pies me senté.

-¿En qué quedamos: se sentó a sus pies o le perseguía? –le susurró Jack a sus amigas. Joy dejó escapar una suave risilla mientras que Lily le dedicó una mirada de censura.

-Hacer el favor de comportaros –les advirtió la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué? Es una farsante –señaló Joy.

-¿Cómo tu amigo el maestro Chen? –atacó Lily.

-Él era un genio –contestó Joy.

-Chicas, será mejor que paréis porque nos está mirando –les advirtió Jack entre dientes.

Efectivamente, ambas jóvenes se giraron para encontrarse con la irritada mirada de la profesora Serenity. Bueno, irritada era quedarse corta porque tenía el mismo aspecto que McGonagall antes de descontar ciento noventa puntos a Gryffindor...

-Debería expulsarlas de la clase... pero yo no estoy para castigar sino para ayudarlas a llevar a buen término a sus embarazos. Además, recuerdo lo fácil que resulta distraerse cuando se está embarazada... Bien, en unos segundos tendrían la oportunidad de hablar, cuando les toque el turno de presentarse... Entre tanto, ¿por qué no empiezan ustedes?

La profesora Serenity señaló a la parejita-horror, cuyos miembros sufrieron un segundo de vacilación antes de que la mujer tomara la palabra... y ya no quisiera soltarla.

Por lo visto, se llamaban los señores Chapel. Los nombres de pila no los supieron porque se negaron a revelarlos... aunque no su extensa lista de propiedades inmobiliarias.

La Señora Chapel enumeraba por quinta vez la finca de las Barbados (no podía ser que tuvieran cinco fincas allí) cuando alguien las chistó en el hombro dándoles un susto de muerte a las tres chicas.

-¡Will! –le riñeron con un susurro, en un esfuerzo por no llamar más la atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –quiso saber Jack.

-Vine a traerte esto –Will le tendió a Lily la famosa revista erótica de la que Edna fue póster central. Aunque en el último segundo, la apartó de las manos ávidas de la pelirroja para hacerle una advertencia-: Pero que conste que, en mi opinión, esto no te hará ningún bien...

-Trae aquí –Lily optó por desoír el consejo y hacerse con la revista.

-¿Pero cómo supiste dónde encontrarnos? –insistió Jack, entre tanto.

-Puck me lo dijo –la verdad es que el elfo estaba muy ansioso por disponer de la casa para él sólo.

De hecho, si Will hubiera estado tratando con un humano, habría pensado que sus prisas por quedarse sólo implicaban que no iba a estarlo durante mucho tiempo... ¿Los elfos domésticos tendrían citas? ¿Y vida sexual? Es decir, dado que se reproducían estaba claro que sí la tenía, ¿pero la disfrutarían?

Vale, no era el momento de perderse en esos pensamientos tan... ¿morbosos?

-¿Pero en serio tú crees que este es el momento y el lugar adecuados para que Lily vea eso? –sobre todo, porque Joy le estaba recriminando en esos mismos momentos.

-Sí. Es un sitio público, aquí no podrá matarnos –argumentó Will, no muy convencido.

La réplica que Joy iba a soltar fue interrumpida por la protesta de la profesora Serenity:

-¿Otra vez enredando? –sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de disgusto-. Hagan el favor de ponerse con sus parejas, ahora que ha llegado el padre...

Lily iba a aclarar que Will no era el padre de su hijo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la profesora les dedicó un autoritario gesto a Joy y Will para que se alejaran un poco de ella y Jack. Una vez que se restauró el orden, Serenity les dedicó a las dos chicas una extraña mirada de satisfacción antes de devolver su atención a la presentación de sus alumnos.

Por lo visto, la Señora Chapel había terminado con su declaración de bienes y era el turno de la siguiente pareja de presentarse.

-¡Joder! –gruñó Will al fijarse en ellos.

-¿Qué? –demandó Joy, culpándole de que hubieran vuelto a dar la nota y molesta por ello.

-Nada –no fue muy creíble, mayormente porque mientras aseguraba que no era nada, estaba tratando de ocultarse detrás de la morena.

La pareja que parecía sacada de una película la conformaban Arnold y Josephine Brighton. Ambos se veían muy enamorados, la viva imagen de la felicidad y la perfección conyugal... aunque no de la lealtad, porque cuando Will escuchó el nombre de la mujer palideció aún más y soltó un nuevo "joder".

-¿Te la tiraste? Vaya, vaya... –Joy casi rió ante esa idea.

Al menos hasta que Josephine comentó que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses y Will soltó un juramento que sonó aún peor que los anteriores...

-¿Podrías ser el... –Joy no concluyó la frase, de lo absurda que le sonaba.

¡Esa... Josephine no podía estar embarazada de Will! Aunque el que la mujer rehuyera la mirada de su... bueno, lo que fuera, no resultaba buena señal.

Ignorante de esos acontecimientos, la profesora Serenity trasladó su atención a Isis y David, que se miraron nerviosamente sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.

-¿Y cómo os llamáis? –la profesora notó su desconcierto y decidió darles pie.

-Oh, yo soy David Mulder y ella es Isis Priestley y estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo.

-¿Y esa diferencia de apellidos? –fue la señora Chapel quien hizo esa pregunta, mirando reprobadoramente a la joven oriental.

-No estamos casados –respondieron con naturalidad ambos jóvenes.

-Ni vamos a estarlo, por el momento... –David agregó las últimas palabras como el mismo tono que hubiera empleado para mencionar la posibilidad de viajar a las lunas de Júpiter.

-Es por falta de dinero –se apresuró a aclarar Isis-. Es que hace unas semanas...

-Tres, de hecho –apuntó David.

-Hace tres semanas yo iba a casarme con otro hombre, uno al que mis padres no aprobaban en absoluto...

-Aunque yo no les caigo mucho mejor.

-No, la verdad es que no –coincidió Isis-. El caso es que, finalmente huí de mi boda... y ahora mis padres creen que soy una irresponsable que no merece que le paguen otra boda.

-Así que estamos ahorrando nuestro propio dinero para la boda. Queremos una ceremonia sencilla, tal vez en Nuevo México –concluyó David.

-Suena muy bonito –declaró la profesora Serenity, visiblemente emocionada mientras el resto de sus alumnos enarcaba una ceja.

Por motivos de lo más variados, ninguno de ellos habría calificado lo que acababa de oír como "bonito".

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, mientras la profesora Serenity aguardaba la invitación de sus alumnos a su boda en Nuevo México... cuando comprendió que dicha invitación no llegaría, la mujer se volvió hacia Frank y Alice.

-Oh, ¿nos toca? –Alice sonrió y se dispuso a iniciar la presentación-. Somos...

-John y Jane Smith –intervino rápidamente Frank.

Sus amigos presentes enarcaron una ceja, sin entender qué mosca le había picado a Frank para cambiarse el nombre...

-¿John y Jane? No tenéis cara de llamaros así... –la profesora Serenity les observó con desconfianza.

-¿Nos disculpa un segundo? –Alice había logrado levantarse y estaba tirando de su marido para que hiciera lo mismo, arrastrándole después hasta el pasillo-. ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres decirle nuestros nombres?

-No me ha parecido prudente –contestó Frank.

-¿Prudente? –repitió ella con extrañeza. La lucecita tardó unos segundos en brillar en su mente-. ¿Crees que esa mujer es una mortifaga? ¿La has visto bien? Vale, muy cuerda no está, pero sí se la nota más centrada que a Bellatrix o Alecto. ¡Por Merlín, Frank, que va descalza!

Eso último fue agregado como si del argumento definitivo para demostrar su inocencia se tratara.

-No tiene porqué ser una mortifaga: podría estar bajo la Imperius o poseída por Voldemort...

-Dudo que Voldemort poseyera el cuerpo de una profesora de preparación para el parto sin dolor por si acaso a Lily o a mi nos daba por apuntarnos a la clase. ¿Y lo de la Imperius? ¡Es absurdo! Tendrían que tener sometidos a todos los Muggles del continente y, si pudieran hacer eso, ¿para qué iban a andar matándolos?

-¿Por qué esa es su forma de divertirse?

El argumento que acababa de exponer Frank tenía tanta base que Alice sólo tenía una manera de rebatirlo:

-Estás paranoico –aseguró la joven dando la espalda a su marido y regresando a la clase.

Allí, la profesora Serenity aguardaba expectante a que terminara su presentación. Alice intuyó que si decía la verdad no saldría de casa hasta que su hijo bautizara a su nieto, así que suspiró y con un tono falsamente alegre (que todo el mundo captó) se presentó:

-Somos los Smith y estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo… Y hasta aquí puedo contar sin que a mi marido le dé un ataque paranoico –Alice culminó su breve presentación cruzándose airadamente de brazos.

-Detecto cierta hostilidad entre vosotros –señaló la profesora Serenity.

-¡Qué perspicaz! –ironizó Jack haciendo que Lily volviera a mirarla con irritación.

La profesora Serenity cazó el intercambio, pero en vez de regañarlas de nuevo suspiró y devolvió su atención a Frank y Alice.

-¿A qué se debe esta hostilidad? –insistió la mujer.

-A nada que le importe –contestó Frank con sequedad.

Tal vez fue por la manera en que contestó su marido o las semanas encerradas en compañía de su suegra… Que sí, que ella a Augusta la quería y respetaba mucho, pero estaba harta de estar encerrada con ella.

El caso fue que Alice no dudó en decir la verdad:

-Él está en un plan superprotector e insoportable…

-¡Pues claro que me preocupo por ti! ¿Desde cuándo eso es algo malo? -protestó Frank con tono herido.

-Me ha tenido encerrada en casa con su madre. Ojo, mi suegra me cae genial, pero siento que me ahogo. Venir a estas clases es lo más cercano a "vida social" que he tenido estos meses… -insistió Alice haciendo caso omiso de su marido.

-Si contar la despedida de soltera de Isis, ¿no?

-Entiendo lo que pasa –la profesora Serenity asintió comprensivamente-. John, el que tu esposa se encuentre en estado de buena esperanza no significa que esté débil o delicada. Entiendo que te preocupes por Jane y la vida que juntos habéis creado, pero tú debes comprender que un embarazo no es una enfermedad…

Frank apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que todos los presentes escucharon claramente el chasquido de sus dientes. Era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar ponerse a gritarle a la profesora Serenity.

Porque la razón que le hacía ser tan protector con Alice no tenía nada que ver con el embarazo como con Voldemort. Es decir, si un sociópata no tuviera a sus perros detrás de su esposa embaraza él no estaría tan paranoico…

Pero aún no confiaba en que aquel lugar fuera la tapadera de un antro de mortífagos capitaneados por la tal Serenity Peacefull como para confesar la verdad.

Por su parte, la mujer decidió tomarse el silencio de su alumno como una aceptación de su consejo y pasó a la siguiente pareja: Lily y Jack.

-Tenía muchas ganas de que os presentarais –confesó la mujer mirando a ambas jóvenes codiciosamente-. Sois la primera pareja de lesbianas que tengo en la clase…

La sonrisa que había empezado a aparecer en las caras de ambas chicas se truncó totalmente al comprender porqué eran sus favoritas.

-¡Ella y yo no somos pareja! –se apresuraron a aclarar las dos a la vez.

-Somos cien por cien heterosexuales –recalcó Lily.

-Bueno, yo sí lo soy. A ella una vez la besó una amiga nuestra lesbiana y no sabía si le había gustado o no –matizó Jack.

-¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? Fue un lapsus sexual: actualmente, estoy casada. Con un hombre –agregó apresuradamente la pelirroja.

-Y yo vivo con el hombre del que llevo toda la vida enamorada y tenemos dos hijos adoptados.

-Uno de ellos está enamorado de ella, por cierto –agregó Lily.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? –se enfadó Jack.

-No sé, tú has sacado a colación el nombre de Loveday. Era para devolvértelo –la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Lo de Loveday sí era pertinente. Desde que ella se fue has estado penando por los rincones…

-Pues tú no has extrañado a Remus, con Ryan suspirando por ti allá adónde vas…

-Perdonad, chicas, pero debo haceros una pregunta –intervino la profesora Serenity-. ¿Dónde están vuestros hombres? Si es que existen, claro...

-Se han ido juntos a Nueva Orleáns –contestaron las dos a la vez.

-¿A ti también te ha sonado esa frase un poco ambigua? –le preguntó Will a Joy.

-Ya te digo que sí –confirmó la morena.

Pero para la profesora Serenity y las otras dos parejas que no conocían todos los datos, la historia estaba clara: Jack y Lily eran una pareja de lesbianas que habían pedido a dos amigos gay que embarazaran a una de ellas. Una vez cumplida la misión, los dos hombres habían huido a Nueva Orleáns, ciudad de homosexuales y depravados.

-Entiendo que aún no estáis listas para salir del armario -les susurró la profesora Serenity confidencialmente, antes de voltear hacia Will y Joy-. Y aquí está mi última parejita de futuros padres, la que no ha parado de soltar chascarrillos sobre las demás...

-¿Parejita? / ¿Futuros padres? –Cuestionaron Will y Joy simultáneamente.

-A ver, señora, ¿de dónde saca que somos pareja? ¿O qué vamos a tener un hijo? –Will agregó la última pregunta tras recibir una dura mirada de Joy.

-¿Bromeáis? Os habéis pasado todo el tiempo que vuestros compañeros se han estado presentando, susurrándoos cosas al oído. Y lo de que vais a ser padres: ¿por qué ibais a estar en una clase de preparación al parto si no?

-Acompañamos a las lesbianas –Joy señaló con la cabeza a Lily y Jack.

-¡Eh! –protestaron las aludidas.

-Una es mi hermana pequeña: estoy aquí para apoyar su estilo de vida alternativo –agregó Will.

-¡Eh! –volvieron a protestar Jack y Lily sin mejor resultado que antes.

-Buena excusa, casi suena a verdad y todo. Pero es obvio lo que ha pasado aquí: cuando tu hermana y su chica decidieron traer una vida al mundo, a vosotros os dio algo de envidia y optasteis por seguir sus pasos...

-Ni somos novios, ni estoy embarazada –siseó Joy entre dientes.

-Sí, ya –bufaron al unísono Lily, Josephine y la Señora Chapel.

Claro que el motivo era diferente: Lily porque no sé creía eso de que Joy y Will no habían vuelto y las otras dos porque no se creían que no estaba embarazada.

Y es que, aquellos meses superando la adicción a la sangre de Nyall usando la comida como sucedáneo de la misma y del sexo, habían pasado bastante factura a la figura de Joy. La morena jamás había tenido lo que se calificaría como "complexión estilizada", sumando a eso unos cinco inoportunos quilos demás se obtenía una hermosa barriguita.

Para los que no conocían la situación de Joy, esa barriguita hubiera tenido un origen más bien ambiguo. Excepto por el detalle de que estaba en una clase de preparación al parto sin dolor lo que, aparentemente, despejaba bastantes dudas.

-No tiene porqué ocultarlo más tiempo: está claramente embarazada... y por la tripita yo diría que de unos cinco meses. Cuatro, en caso de que sean gemelos –soltó la profesora Serenity con la inconsciente alegría de quien no tiene demasiado aprecio por su vida.

Y es que cuando Joy entendió que la profesora afirmaba que estaba lo bastante gorda como para pasar por una embarazada de cinco meses (o de cuatro, si eran gemelos) su primer instinto fue desenfundar la varita y averiguar lo genial que es lanzarle una prohibida a una Muggle.

-Sinceramente, creo que este el mejor momento para que ella y yo abandonemos la clase –decidió Will rápidamente.

No hacía falta ser demasiado intuitivo para notar como los pensamientos de la morena iban tornándose más y más homicidas por segundos. De esa forma, Joy fue virtualmente arrastrada de la sala hacia el exterior del gimnasio.

Sin embargo, la morena hizo el amago de volver cuando le pareció escuchar a la profesora Serenity acusándola de no querer admitir "la realidad".

-Olvídala –le ordenó Will, arrastrándola hacia la salida con más ímpetu que antes.

-¡Me ha dicho que estoy tan gorda que parezco embarazada! ¡De gemelos! ¡No pienso olvidarlo! –Joy volteó su ira contra él.

-No le hagas ni puto caso: para mi estás estupenda.

-Lo dices para que me calle: sé de sobra que te gustan anoréxicas pero con tetas. ¡Y suéltame de una puñetera vez! –Joy estuvo muy cerca de dislocarse el brazo dada la brusca manera con la que se deshizo del agarre de Will.

No obstante, le dedicó a su "captor" una airada mirada entornada, como si él fuera el total responsable de ello.

-Este sitio está lleno de gentuza –gruñó finalmente la morena.

-Exageras... –Will estaba tan ocupado rodando los ojos que no vio a la persona parada en medio del pasillo... y se chocó con ella. Iba a disculparse... pero entonces lo reconoció-. ¿Rosier?

-¿Ves cómo yo tengo razón y esto está lleno de gentuza? –soltó Joy en tono triunfal.

Aunque no convenía que Frank se enterara de que Evan Rosier, presunto mortífago reconocido, andaba por allí... se creería que no estaba paranoico.

-Vaya, si son Sparrow y Turner... –tras recuperar el equilibrio, Rosier hizo ademán de ir a estrechar la mano de Will (o algún saludo más cariñoso) pero algo en la mirada del antiguo Gryffindor le advirtió de que no sería buena idea hacerlo-. Me alegro de veros...

-No es mutuo. ¿Qué coño haces aquí? –cortó Will con un tono suspicaz que hizo que Joy rodara los ojos.

Es decir, la morena tenía tanta curiosidad como su amigo de saber que hacía allí Rosier... pero esa no era la mejor manera de sacarle información a un paranoico Slytherin.

Si al menos le distrajera lo suficiente como para emplear Legeremancia...

-Pues... –Rosier dio un nervioso vistazo a su alrededor. Cualquier otro Slytherin (y por "cualquier otro" se referían a Snape) les habría mandado a la mierda con un "¿y a ti qué te importa?" pero, para sorpresa de Joy, el chico contestó-: Estoy interesado en una de las clases...

-¿De preparación al parto? –pinchó Will con ironía.

-Ah, ¿por eso estáis vosotros aquí? ¡Muchas felicidades!

-Rosier, no estoy embarazada –vale, oficialmente, Joy estaba empezando a cabrearse...

-Aunque me parece un poco mal que a todas las ex de mi amigo les dé por procrear a la vez –y se estaba cabreando lo suficiente como para olvidarse de que no trataba con el Slytherin metepatas sino con un mortífago...

La situación se hubiera ido totalmente de madre de no ser por el detalle de que en aquel centro no sólo se daban clases de preparación al parto, sino que también se impartían clases de yoga... Y era la hora de salida de esa clase.

Pronto el vestíbulo se llenó de mujeres ruidosas y sudadas, la mayoría de las cuales caminaron hacia las duchas sin mirar dos veces al trío de extraños que armaban bulla allí. Bueno, alguna comentó algo sobre "mujeres embarazadas bordes", pero en general, todas pasaron de largo...

Todas, menos una, que se abalanzó sobre Rosier y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios.

Más tarde, ni Will ni Joy habrían podido decir algo significativo de esa chica (aparte de su supuesto mal gusto para los hombres, claro), no era ni alta, ni baja, ni gorda, ni flaca, ni guapa, ni fea... Era, simplemente, normal.

Y eso era bastante extraño, porque si le gustaba Rosier, algo debía andar un poco mal con esa chica.

Pero por el momento no parecía una medio-banshee totalmente pirada adepta de abrir en canal druidas pelirrojas y degollar onzas como Sheila Bang.

Ni tampoco guardaba ninguna semejanza con la fanática de Bellatrix Black-Lestrange que era Alecto Carrows.

Ay, sí.

Además era Muggle.

Detalle que no habría tenido la menor importancia si hubiera salido con cualquier mago... que no fuera un mortífago.

Presuntamente.

Aunque alguno diría que lo de "presuntamente sobraba.

-Oh, Evan –cuando la joven se separó de Rosier y notó que tenían público le subieron aún más los colores al rostro-. ¿No me presentas a tus amigos?

-¿Qué amigos? –replicaron Will y Rosier con el mismo tono desconcertado.

-Creo que se refiere a nosotros –aclaró Joy, ligeramente ofendida porque ella no había sido amiga de ese chaval ni cuando era novia de su mejor amigo.

-Oh, no, Anne, ellos no son mis amigos... son unos antiguos compañeros de clase con los que me relacionaba lo menos posible –replicó el antiguo Slytherin.

-Evan... –rió la joven, pensando que se trataba de una broma de su novio-. Ni caso, sé que en el fondo se alegra de veros: me llamo Anne.

Y le tendió la mano a Joy. La morena la observó unos instantes, algo desconcertada, pero los años de buena educación se impusieron y tendió la mano mientras se presentaba:

-Soy Joy. Él es Will –agregó pisando al chico en un pie para que al menos sonriera.

-¡Es genial! Parecéis mucho más majos que los amigos que me presentó el otro día...

-No me sorprende demasiado –concedió Will.

-En serio, ese rubio era super estirado... Y la forma en la que celebraba el nacimiento de su hijo –Anne negó con la cabeza-. No paraba de repetir que había sido niño, como si estuviéramos en la edad media y sólo los varones valieran para algo...

-¿La llevaste a casa de Malfoy? –el tono de Joy contenía censura.

-Es curioso como Severus y tu sabéis poner el mismo tono de crítica –se fascinó Rosier, ignorando la regañina.

-¡Sí, así se llamaba! ¡Oye, has mencionado a Severus! ¿Ves? Ese es tu amigo más normal... Aunque siempre está de muy mal humor –Anne se interrumpió y miró atentamente a Joy-. ¿Entonces tú eres una de sus ex? ¡Oh, Dios Mío! ¡Eres esa Joy! ¿Evan, por qué no me lo dijiste?

Unos segundos después, Anne tenía a Joy estrujada entre sus brazos como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida... o una hermana perdida.

-Me pareció tan romántico lo que hiciste por Severus: renunciar a la fortuna de tu padre por él. No entiendo qué salió mal entre vosotros –concluyó la joven Muggle muy apenada.

-Diferencias ideológicas irreconciliables –Will decidió tomar el control de la situación.

-Oh, dejar que la política se interponga en una relación preciosa... –se lamentó Anne-. Pero su pérdida fue tu ganancia, ¿no?

Antes de que Will o Joy volvieran a aclarar que no eran ya pareja, escucharon las voces de sus amigos. Por lo visto, la clase de preparación al parto ya había terminado y Jack y Lily no habían sido capaces de convencer a nadie de que no eran pareja.

-No entiendo que siga pensando que somos lesbianas –iba gruñendo Jack.

-Creo que no os ayudó demasiado que, cuando ella dijo lo de mirar a un punto fijo, vosotras desplegarais el póster de Edna Worstblood en pelotas –señaló Isis.

-¡Ya le he explicado que mi marido podía estar liándose con ella en estos instantes! –se enfureció Lily.

La verdad es que eso no había ayudado a su causa, ya que ahora todos pensaban que su marido le había dejado por otra y que ella quería montárselo con esa otra.

Los seis guardaron silencio en cuanto vieron a Rosier.

Sí, en silencio. Frank ni se molestó en señalarle a Alice que él tenía razón y eso era un antro de mortífagos: estaba demasiado ocupado empuñando la varita, preparándose para usarla a la menor provocación.

De hecho, le sorprendió que Will no la hubiera usado todavía... hasta que se dio cuenta de que la joven que estaba junto a Rosier era Muggle.

Una rehén, sin duda.

Por eso le sorprendió tanto que ella besara al presunto mortífago y se disculpara con ellos por correr a la ducha.

-Es que me da corte que no paren de aparecer amigos de mi Evan y me vean toda sudada –se excusó la joven.

Todos esperaron hasta que la joven se fuera, para hacer la pregunta del millón de galeones:

-¿Sales con una Muggle?

-¿Por qué lo decís como si estuviera haciendo algo malo? Mi Anne es una chica estupenda, no hay mujer más maravillosa en el mundo. Creo que estoy enamorado de ella y todo...

-Oh –suspiró Alice, dando rienda suelta a su vena novelera.

-No, si no tenemos nada en contra de que salgas con una Sin Magia. Salvo que, presuntamente, eres mortífago, claro –replicó Lily.

-¿Y? Eso es sólo un trabajo. Se debe juzgar a por quién es, no por cómo se gana la vida...

-Pero tú y tus compañeros de trabajo queréis erradicar a los Muggles de la faz de la Tierra, presuntamente –agregó Frank tras un codazo de su esposa.

-Toda relación tiene sus problemillas. Es lo que las da romanticismo –aseguró Rosier-. Además, yo tampoco les gusto a sus amigos...

-Ya, pero seguro que sus amigos no te usarían para practicar Crucios –atacó Lily

-Pues no, porque Severus es mi amigo y él no la haría daño. Resulta que le cae muy bien: dice que no me la merezco. Y estoy de acuerdo. Ella es fantástica.

Un nuevo suspiro de Alice acompañó a esta declaración, mientras el resto ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Además, no tenéis ni idea de cómo me hace sentir: como si fuera ese Muggle que vuela y se pone los calzoncillos por fuera...

-¿Superman? Pero él es un alienígena –se extrañó David.

-¡Exacto! En su planeta, todos eran como él: con poderes e igual de horteras vistiendo –esa frase fue coreada por un bufido escéptico de Joy. En fin, Rosier no era el más adecuado para criticar la forma de vestir de nadie-. ¡Por eso se vino a la Tierra! Aquí era único en su género... Y a mí entre los Muggles me pasa más o menos lo mismo: hago desaparecer una moneda y ya soy el rey de su mundo. ¡Anne es tan genial!

Hubo otra pausa estupefacta, ya que ninguno sabía como responder muy bien ante los desvaríos de Rosier. Pero, el supuesto mortífago empezó una nueva línea de delirios:

-¿Sabes, Evans? El embarazo te sienta bien –hubiera sido un piropo, si Rosier no tuviera la mirada fija en los pechos de la pelirroja. Aunque no tardó en apartar la vista al recordar lo que el celoso James Potter les hacía a quienes osaban posar sus ojos en donde no debían-. Oye, ¿dónde está Potter?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó Frank con tono paranoico.

-Es que me extraña que no esté por aquí, protegiendo a su pelirroja y tal... Los tiempos son peligrosos, yo nunca dejo que mi Anne vuelva a sola a casa de ningún lado –agregó como si él fuera el ejemplo que todo hombre debiera seguir. Incluso aunque él formara parte del grupo que provocaba esos tiempos peligrosos.

-Está... con algo –contestó Lily de forma imprecisa.

Aunque cualquiera con media neurona que hubiera conocido a James y Lily en Hogwarts habría sido capaz de llegar a una brillante conclusión. Y Rosier no era un completo idiota.

-¿No me jodas que os habéis peleado y él te ha dejado? ¿Y dónde iba a encontrar a otra pelirroja tan buenorra como tú?

Jack trató de ocultar la revista de su hermano, pero fue demasiado tarde: Rosier había percibido el movimiento y un chaval de mente tan calenturienta como la suya captaba una revista plagada de mujeres desnudas con la misma facilidad que un vampiro olía la sangre de una herida abierta.

-¿Te ha dejado por una chica de playboy? –dedujo el antiguo Slytherin.

-No, la conoció después de dejarla –corrigió Jack, ganándose miradas de censura por todos lados.

-Evans, Evans... ¿Quieres un consejo?

-¿Tuyo? Ni hablar...

-Pues el amor me ha vuelto generoso, así que igualmente te lo voy a dar: mi madre siempre decía que "una buena mamada, nunca está mal dada".

-Y con esa preciosa frase, es hora de irnos –decidió Joy tras dedicarle al presunto mortífago una mirada de desagrado.

-¡Venga ya! Seguro que lo habéis hecho en alguna ocasión. ¡Qué a los tíos nos encanta!

-Hasta pronto, Rosier –se despidió por encima de su hombro Frank en tono de advertencia.

El joven no pareció especialmente afectado por la velada promesa del auror de ir a detenerle en breve, sino que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y esperar a que Anne saliera de la ducha.

La joven Muggle no tardó mucho en hacerlo, con el pelo aún mojado y una gran sonrisa. Aunque su expresión cambió cuando se dio cuenta de que los otros se habían ido.

Rosier tuvo que explicarle de nuevo que ellos no eran exactamente sus amigos y que no los había echado. Anne no pareció demasiado convencida pero lo dejó estar y le preguntó qué planes tenía para hoy.

-Sólo puedo acompañarte a casa. Tengo trabajo –reconoció Rosier con desgana.

Anne asintió decepcionada.

-¿Terminarás pronto?

Rosier se encogió de hombros y Anne desistió de averiguar qué trabajo tenía su novio como para no saber la hora a la que iba a terminarlo pero sí le daba la libertad suficiente como para ir a recogerla todos los días al gimnasio.

Sus amigos insistían en que estaba metido en algún lío de tráfico de drogas y ella misma lo habría creído después de haber conocido a Snape: había estado en su casa una vez y había comprobado que tenía material suficiente como para montar un laboratorio clandestino con el que distribuir sustancias por toda la Gran Bretaña.

Sin embargo, conocer a los Malfoy había tambaleado esa ecuación: un tipo como Malfoy no necesitaba traficar con drogas. Es más, estaba segura de que era de los que pensaba que todo trabajo era una pérdida de tiempo y una deshonra.

-¿Irás con Snape? –puede que fuera el farmacéutico del cártel, pero Anne se sentía más tranquila si una persona responsable cuidaba de su Rosier.

-No, él no es apto para esto –Rosier apretó la mandíbula, preocupado por su amigo-. Creo que ha ido a ver a Narcisa...

Ah, sí. Narcisa Malfoy.

La mujer más impresionante que Anne había visto jamás de cerca. Ni siquiera conocer a Lily Evans y Joana Turner (a las que Rosier calificaba de bellezones) habían mudado la opinión de la joven Muggle a ese respecto, tal vez, porque Narcisa acababa de dar a luz y estaba más hermosa que muchas de las invitadas a su fiesta.

Por lo visto, ella y Snape habían sido amantes, aunque eso sólo lo sabían Rosier, ella, media Inglaterra y parte de Irlanda. Aunque en aquellos momentos parecían ser sólo amigos, Rosier temía que su amigo volviera a complicarse la vida...

Algo le decía, sin embargo, que lo que sentía Snape hacia Anne era similar a la relación Narcisa-Rosier: de alguna manera, ella les estaba complicando la vida a los dos y eso estaba muy lejos de los deseos de la joven Muggle.

Vale que no conocía a Evan desde hacía mucho tiempo: apenas dos meses, lo recordaba perfectamente porque fue el mismo día que sobrevivió a un descarrilamiento de tren.

Casi todo, estaba bastante confuso: la sensación de haber dado un par de vueltas de campana y estar atrapada en un amasijo de metal, unos fuertes brazos sacándola de allí, las voces de los médicos para finalmente despertar en una cama de hospital con un desconocido (que resultaría ser Evan) guardando su sueño.

-¡Menos mal que te despiertas ahora! He perdido un montón de tiempo buscándote en San Mungo... –las primeras palabras que le dijo, no tuvieron nunca el menor sentido. ¡No había ningún hospital que se llamara San Mungo!

En realidad, había muchos comentarios, muchas conversaciones entre Rosier y Snape que no tenían sentido para Anne y que, en parte instigada por sus amigos, la hacían desconfiar de ellos... Pero, al final del día sólo importaba una cosa: Evan la quería y estaba ahí para lo que le necesitara.

A no ser que tuviera que ir a ese misterioso trabajo suyo: entonces la dejaba en su casa con un apasionado beso de despedida suplicando para volver a tenerlo en sus brazos lo antes posible.

Sólo que esa noche hubo una pequeña variación en el guión:

-Por cierto, Anne, he pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría casarte conmigo –soltó Rosier con el mismo tono casual con que le hubiera propuesto llevarle comida turca para desayunar.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Anne.

-Luego lo hablamos... –Evan le dio un nuevo besó y se fue.

Anne corrió tras él. Debía estar a la vuelta de la esquina... Pero cuando la joven giró, no había ni rastro de él.

-¿Casarnos? –repitió incrédulamente la joven al callejón vacío.

Aún estaba en shock cuando regresó a su casa, fue entonces cuando lanzó una carcajada casi histérica al entender que Snape se pondría muy furioso cuando se enterara.

&·&·&

De momento, Snape estaba demasiado agotado para ponerse furioso. De hecho, llevaba cerca de un mes sin dormir... Al parecer, eso del sueño de los inocentes no era un mito como él se pensaba y como no le gustaba tomar pociones para dormir le tocaba joderse y sufrir de insomnio.

¿Qué le había robado el sueño? Snape no sabría por dónde empezar.

Podría hacerlo por los remordimientos.

Desde que se había unido a las filas de los mortífagos, su conciencia había sido maniatada, amordazada, anestesiada y confinada en el más recóndito rincón de su cerebro, pero la muerte de Samantha McKinnons la había liberado y ahora la muy puta disfrutaba dándole sermones a Snape a ritmo de Reaggeton.

Y eso que ese ritmo aún no se había inventado.

También estaba Rosier y su novia Muggle.

Sinceramente, Anne le caía genial, era justo lo que Evan necesitaba para sentar su cabeza loca... salvo por el hecho de que era una locura sentarla con una Muggle en tanto que ambos estaban en el bando de una guerra que pretendía exterminarlos.

¿Es qué conocerla en medio de un ataque mortífago no le dio a Evan una ligera idea sobre lo desastrosa que podría ser su relación? No, el sólo vio a la muchacha inconsciente en uno de los vagones y se quedó totalmente pillado por ella... ¡Un nuevo quebradero más de cabeza para Snape!

Tampoco le iba demasiado bien entre los demás mortífagos: revelarle al Señor Tenebroso la profecía que había terminado costándole la vida a los McKinnons le había dado un breve impulso para ascender... y volver a caer en tanto que la estrella de Bellatrix Black-Lestrange no hacía más que ascender.

Se rumoreaba que, coincidiendo con otro de sus éxitos y el nacimiento de su primer sobrino varón, el Señor Tenebroso la había premiado con una muestra de "su eterna deferencia".

Y, ya que había salido el tema, Snape también tenía que lidiar con la depresión post-parto de Narcisa. Porque, por supuesto, no sería Lucius Malfoy el que perdería el tiempo con algo tan trivial como el estado anímico de su esposa.

La bruja en cuestión se encontraba sentada en su habitación, rodeada de lujos, vestida con ellos... y llorando como sólo una niña rica y desgraciada sabe hacerlo.

-Severus –al ver a su amigo, la rubia sonrió y sorbió con fuerza-. Lamento que me veas así, pero... es que no puedo parar de llorar.

Unos potentes aullidos procedentes del final del pasillo, pospusieron la respuesta de Snape.

-Parece que al joven Malfoy le ocurre lo mismo –observó finalmente el mortífago-. A lo mejor te sentirías mejor si tuvieras a tu hijo en brazos

-No es mi hijo: es el de Lucius. Que se ocupe él... Ay, no. Está con el último encargo del Amo Tenebroso.

Snape había escuchado a lo largo de aquellos años varios tonos para referirse al Señor de los mortífagos, los más comunes eran el de temor o reverencia. Pero Narcisa acababa de estrenar el tono de desdén.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Aparte de seguir llorando, claro –quiso saber Snape.

-Puede que me divorcie –Narcisa se encogió de hombros y espero la reacción de sorpresa, pero Snape se limitó a alzar una ceja y ella tuvo que proseguir en busca del efecto deseado-. ¡En serio! Malfoy no pondrá pegas: ya tiene a su heredero y se lo puede quedar.

-¿Hablamos del mismo Lucius Malfoy? –Snape volvió a enarcar una ceja.

-Ya, él no me dejará ir tan fácilmente –durante unos segundos, Narcisa había parecido animada, pero de pronto volvió a hundirse-. ¿Sabes, Severus? Yo tenía sueños... Cuando era pequeña hice mi plan de vida. Ya sabes, a los veinte años habría hecho tales cosas, a los treinta estas otras... ¡Y entonces mis padres me comprometieron con Lucius y me trastocaron los planes! Me he adelantado con lo de la boda y el niño y voy atrasada con lo de pasar a nado el Canal de la Mancha.

La rubia hizo una pausa, para tomar aire y de paso dotar de más dramatismo a la situación:

-Severus, he visto mi vida, mi futuro: envejeceré lentamente, marchitándome por el honor de los Black y los Malfoy... No puedo soportar la idea, más me valdría acabar con todo ahora mismo.

-O huir.

-¿Huir? ¿Sola?

-Conmigo.

De otro hombre, Narcisa habría podido pensar que se trataba de una propuesta romántica, pero no viniendo de Snape.

-¿Vas a irte? ¿Adónde?

-No lo sé, mis planes no han llegado tan lejos –Snape casi rió. Él, que siempre planeaba todos los detalles...

-¿Y tu madre?

-Evan cuidara de ella. Su chica cuidara de ella –matizó Snape.

-No sé, Severus, no sé... –Narcisa se mordió los labios, como una niña pequeña confundida.

-No tienes que decidirlo ahora, yo mismo aún no lo tengo decidido...

-Es una locura –la rubia dejó escapar una carcajada nerviosa que fue coreada por Snape, estaban tan risueños como un par de adolescentes tras su primera borrachera.

-Lo sé... –al comprender que se comportaba como un crío, Snape carraspeó y recuperó la compostura-. Te propongo algo: pospongámoslo hasta el uno de septiembre...

-Como cuando íbamos a Hogwarts... –la risa de Narcisa estuvo teñida de nostalgia.

-Pero no quedaremos en King Cross, sino en la estación de Northwood.

-Sabré llegar.

-El uno de septiembre...

-A medianoche –concluyeron ambos a la vez.

Narcisa dejó escapar una suave risa.

-Ha sido una broma divertida. Sabes bien cómo levantarme el ánimo...

-No bromeo –el tono de Snape era hermético, pero la rubia le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el comentario le había dolido.

-No puedes irte: eres un mortífago.

-Ya no quiero seguir siéndolo.

-Severus, mi primo Regulus hablaba de forma parecida... y ahora está muerto. Bellatrix no dudó en matarle y tampoco dudará en hacer lo mismo contigo.

-¿Dudar? No sé ni como contiene sus ganas de eliminarme.

-No puedo perderte a ti también –Narcisa extendió el brazo y tomó la mano de Snape entre las suyas.

-Huye conmigo, entonces –el moreno giró su mano para apretar con cariño la de la rubia.

-Nos atraparían... Como a Regulus.

-Sé lo mucho que significaba para ti, pero Regulus no se lo planteó nada bien: de hecho, su plan de huida era tan chapucero que más parecía obra de su hermano mayor. No me extraña que lo atraparan... Nosotros seremos más inteligentes y astutos que él.

Narcisa no pareció muy convencida de la viabilidad del plan: después de todo, hasta ahora ese plan se limitaba a un punto de encuentro para la fuga. Necesitarían también nuevas identidades, un punto por el que fugarse de Inglaterra, un lugar dónde esconderse, tendría que cortar todos los lazos con las personas que conocía... Claro que tampoco tenía demasiadas amigas y... ¡Eh! Si su hermana Andrómeda había podido hacerlo, ella también podría.

Y en cuanto su mente formó ese mismo pensamiento, Narcisa comprendió que iba a hacerlo.

-Habrá que planearlo bien –susurró Snape, que por su expresión podía ver los engranajes del cerebro de la rubia girando.

-Y con cuidado: no queremos que nadie se entere de nada. Y sí, es una indirecta para que dejes tus juergas alcohólicas: es más fácil invadir tu mente cuando estás resacoso...

-Lo sé. No volveré a beber –aseguró Snape.

La verdad es que ya no tenía necesidad de ello: usaba el alcohol para evadirse de sus problemas, pero éstos terminarían en cuanto huyera físicamente de ellos.

Por no mencionar que enfocar su mente en lograr su libertad le frustraría menos que revolcarse en los remordimientos y la autocompasión... que eran, casualmente, los sentimientos que más le animaban a beber.

Narcisa alzó una ceja para mostrar sus dudas sobre lo fácil o no que le resultaría a su amigo dejar la bebida, sin embargo, un berrido de su hijo hizo que sus manos volaran hacia sus sienes...

-Por Merlín, Severus, tienes que lograrlo. Si no ese mocoso logrará que termine en Azkaban...

Al igual que su amiga, Snape guardó silencio, teniendo la delicadeza de no hacer comentario alguno sobre sus aptitudes como madre. O, mejor dicho, sobre la patente ausencia de ellas.

Sin embargo, el antiguo Slytherin no pudo resistirse a hacer una pregunta:

-¿No sientes remordimientos por abandonarlo?

-Sinceramente, todavía no le he visto siquiera la cara –la obstinación relampagueó durante unos segundos en los ojos azules de la antigua Black-. Dicen que se parece a Lucius, pero también es un Black. Supongo que así es como tratan de auto convencerse de que la familia no ha muerto...

Narcisa meneó la cabeza, como si quisiera alejar esos comentarios de ella y cuando volvió a hablar su tono fue de lo más sereno:

-Como ya te he dicho antes: el niño es para Malfoy. Ni necesito, ni quiero hacer más por él.

Snape se abstuvo de hacer la siguiente pregunta, después de todo, lo más importante en esos momentos era preparar su plan de fuga. Si todo salía bien, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrir si ella hubiera obrado de igual manera tratándose del niño que perdió años atrás.

El niño que bien podría haber sido hijo suyo.

Snape no solía pensar mucho en que podría haber sido padre, entre otras cosas, porque Narcisa había dejado muy claro en su momento que el niño era de Malfoy. Pero en los últimos tiempos, por su cabeza habían rondado ciertas cuestiones metafísicas... Culpa del alcohol, fijo.

Realmente, era un buen momento para dejarlo.

-No creo que pueda hacer muchos planes por aquí. Aunque no es probable que Malfoy vaya a importunarme mucho más, ya hemos sido bastante imprudentes hablando aquí de esto. En esta mansión todo tiene ojos y oídos –Narcisa lanzó una mirada preocupada a su alrededor.

-Siempre lanzó hechizos para proteger nuestras conversaciones cuando vengo a verte –la tranquilizó Snape-. Pero debemos ser cuidadosos con esto... Yo me encargaré de todo, tú sólo ve a ese lugar en la fecha prevista.

-Y nos largamos.

-Sí.

-¿Así de fácil?

-No, fácil, nunca. Nunca dejamos de ser Slytherin, después de todo.

-Y, como tal, tendremos que complicarlo un poco –Narcisa rodó los ojos en un gesto que la hizo parecer más joven-. Pero saldrá bien.

-Sí, saldrá bien.

Snape no se quedó mucho más, principalmente, porque su objetivo de sacar a Narcisa de la depresión había sido cumplido, pero tampoco le convenía poner a prueba la tolerancia de Malfoy a las compañías masculinas de su esposa...

De ahora en adelante, ambos tendrían que ser especialmente cuidadosos para aparentar normalidad y ocultar sus planes comunes: Lucius no era ningún idiota y si se olía algo ya se podían dar por torturados, muertos y enterrados.

No necesariamente en ese orden.

* * *

*-*-*-*-*-*

Oh, por Hugh. ¡No puedo creer que terminara el capítulo! Lo peor fue la primera escena: era interminable, no se acababa nunca jamás. ¡Qué mal, por favor!

Bueno, vamos ahora con la ronda de aclaraciones y dudas existenciales en general:

La primera y más importante: ¿dónde cojones se esconde mi musa que nunca encuentro a la muy so-puta? Por desgracia, no tiene respuesta.

La segunda, todos sabemos que si uno rompe un juramento inquebrantable muere... ¿pero alguien sabe de qué se muere? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo mueres? ¿Se te aparece el hada guardiana de los Juramentos Inquebrantables y te mata, como si fuera Bloody Mary? ¿Te da una embolia? Os confieso que esa duda me tuvo sin escribir una semana...

Cástor Black no aparece en el árbol de la familia publicado por Rowling, por si ibais a mirarlo, pero lo cierto es que el susodicho árbol empieza en 1850 (más o menos) y yo necesitaba bastante más antigüedad... así que, nuevo nombre relacionado con la mitología y los astros.

Tuve mis dudas con él, ya que es uno de los Dioscuros, pero al contrario que su hermano Pollúx (cuyo nombre aparece en el árbol) era hijo de un mortal y no de un dios. ¿Los Black poniendo a sus hijos el nombre del hijo de un mortal? Luego pensé que eso le podría haber traumatizado lo suficiente como para terminar haciendo la sortijita esa...

En cuanto al ritual de la sortija (por llamarlo de alguna manera) si alguna de vosotras lee la saga de Cassie Palmer, habrá notado que se parece un poco al Geiss. Me inspiré un poco en él para crearlo. Si no leéis esa saga, da igual.

Una misericordia (como la que Escila saca del bolsillo) es una especie de puñal que se usaba durante el Renacimiento para rematar a un adversario gravemente herido.

Creo que no ha quedado del todo claro, pero cuando Joy ve a Serenity Peacefull se imagina que es una palomita de maíz.

Y el apunte más extenso viene a cuenta de Rosier y su novia. La verdad es que llevo varios capítulos intentando introducir su historia en el fic, pero no había manera. De hecho, tengo a medio escribir la escena en la que Snape conoce a Anne y se entera de que es Muggle que no había forma de encajar en ningún sitio, aunque he aprovechado algunas frases para armar la escena de este otro capi. No obstante, si alguna tiene interés en leerla, decírmelo y la publicaré en mi comunidad de LJ.

Entre tanto, breve resumen: ¿recordáis que los padres de Lily murieron en un descarrilamiento de tren provocado por Voldemort y sus mortífagos? Pues Anne era una de las pasajeras del tren y a Rosier, al que le tocaba guardia ese día, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que enamorarse de ella.

¡Para qué luego digan que no hay romanticismo en Slytherin! Este sí es un amor complicado y no el de Crepúsculo.

Por último, sé que la actitud de Narcisa para con Draco resulta bastante... desapegada. He leído por ahí que eso es consecuencia de una depresión post parto muy, muy fuerte, como la que sufre la rubia. No se lo tengáis mucho en cuenta.

Y poco más hay que aclarar.

Espero que nos leamos pronto.

Un millón de besos y gracias.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


End file.
